Dos vidas, dos tiempos y un solo amor
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Candice vive entre dos tiempos, pasado y presente, hasta que en su camino se cruza Terry y todo cambia. Una trama cargada de amor, intriga, magia y deseo. Terryfic.
1. INTRODUCCION

Candice es una joven de dieciocho años que desde que era muy pequeña ha vivido dos siglos sin vivir plenamente ninguno. Atrapada entre el pasado y el presente, ve como su vida pasa sin ser comprendida por los que la rodean en el presente y siendo ignorada en el pasado, pues, cuando está allí, nadie puede verla.

Pero todo está a punto de cambiar... ya que cuando su mirada se cruza con los intensos ojos azules de Terry, aquellos que antes no la veían pasarán a hacerlo y entonces tendrá que vivir como una joven del siglo XIX cuando viaje al pasado y como una joven del siglo XXI cuando regrese.

Vivirá dos vidas para no sentirse completa en ninguna... Excepto con él.

Terry es un joven duque que acaba de regresar de la guerra. Cansado de la batalla y de tanta destrucción ahora solo piensa en vivir en sus recién adquiridas tierras y llevar una vida lejos de tanto sufrimiento. Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar al fin a la joven de ojos esmeralda que llevaba toda la vida buscando. Ella es diferente, ella no viene de este siglo. Y él lo sabe.

Dos almas incomprendidas, que no encuentran su lugar en su propio siglo se darán cuenta de que, aunque no encajen en lo que los rodea, si encajan el uno junto al otro...

Pero el pasado está escrito, el pasado no se puede cambiar, y hacerlo puede traer consecuencias desastrosas.

¿Cómo alejarse de la personas que amas con todo tu ser cuando sabes que si lo haces siempre serás un ser incompleto?

Amor, misterio, intriga, pasión... y una pizca de magia: la posibilidad de vivir como vivir dos vidas. De experimentar las diferencias entre una joven del siglo XIX y una joven del siglo XXI.

¿Y si el amor de tu vida hubiera nacido doscientos años antes?

Pasado y presente unidos por el sentimiento más poderoso de todos: el amor.

Dos almas unidas por el destino separadas por el tiempo.

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado...es una adaptacion


	2. PROLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

La mujer sabía que esas tierras se consideraban malditas, que ningún pueblerino se acercaba a ellas, pues temían las consecuencias de profanar suelo sagrado. Ella sabía que todo eso no eran más que meros embustes difundidos de unos a otros desde hacía años. Para ella solo eran leyendas. Aquella no era la primera vez que pisaba suelo sagrado, y a la vista estaba que no le había pasado nada. Siempre que podía, acudía allí a la misma hora tras acabar con las tareas del hogar. Sabía que había mucha gente que no lo veía bien, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

Desde el claro se podía ver el círculo de piedras donde dicen que los antiguos brujos practicaban sus conjuros.

Había cuatro piedras grandes, las cuales debían de haber sido mucho más altas en su día, y luego un pequeño círculo de piedras más pequeñas en el centro. El tiempo no había conseguido derribar su majestuosidad. La gente del pueblo temía esas tierras tanto como las idolatraba. Se acercaban a ellas para algo más que para robar alguna foto que mostrarles a sus amigos; habían venido de todas partes del mundo a inspeccionarlas. Algunos incluso creían haber oído por las noches el susurro de viejos conjuros atrapados en las piedras.

Eran muchas las historias que circulaban por allí sobre aquel círculo, pero a todas se las conocía como «Historias Malditas». Los brujos que habían habitado aquellas tierras no tenían muy buena fama. Se cuenta que mataron a muchos de sus antepasados por el mero placer de experimentar con ellos, en busca de algo que nunca desvelaron. Hicieron que el pueblo se volviera contra ellos y acabara asesinándolos en aquel mismo lugar, donde se alzaban las cuatro piedras. Se cuenta también que los brujos juraron vengarse y maldijeron a los que allí vivían, a sus descendientes y a todo aquel que se atreviera a andar por sus dominios.

Esa era la razón de que nadie se atreviera a ir por allí; con todo, ella solía acercarse por aquel verde prado y recoger hierbas para su uso personal. No se consideraba curandera, pero le gustaba conocer el significado de las plantas y sus beneficios, y creía más en la ciencia de estas que en la creada por el hombre, que muchas veces, en vez de curar, causaba un mal a largo plazo.

La mujer se agachó para cortar unas hojas de llantén. Unos pasos le hicieron alzar la vista.

—Mami, ¿puedo ayudarte?

La mujer posó los ojos castaños en su hija de cinco años, Annie. A su pequeña le encantaba ir con ella y seguir sus pasos. La mujer sonrió y le tendió su cesta.

—Recoge las flores más hermosas que encuentres. Haremos un ramo para papá.

La niña cogió la cesta feliz y corrió en busca de las flores, pues allí también crecían las más bonitas.

La mujer se agachó a seguir con su labor y, cuando estaba a punto de cortar las hierbas, el grito de su hija le hizo levantar la cabeza rápidamente y ponerse alerta.

—¡Mamá! ¡Hay una niña! ¡Mamá!

La mujer miró a donde le indicaba y vio a una pequeña dentro del círculo que formaban las cuatro piedras. Su cuerpecito estaba tendido justo en el centro, como si la hubieran dejado allí adrede después de matarla... Se le heló la sangre. Corrió hacia su hija y la volvió para que no viera algo tan desagradable.

—¿Está muerta, mamá?

—Voy a comprobarlo. Ve al pueblo, busca a papá y dile que traiga al doctor. ¡Deprisa!

La niña dudó, pero finalmente salió corriendo en pos de su padre.

La mujer la vio alejarse por el camino y, sin perder tiempo, se adentró en el círculo sagrado. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió el aire distinto, como si se hubiera vuelto más denso de repente. La recorrió un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies, los pelos se le pusieron de punta, el corazón se le disparó. Sentía que algo estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre. Ella no creía en las habladurías sobre aquel lugar, pero notaba que algo importante iba a ocurrir.

Llegó hasta la niña y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado. Le apartó el pelo dorado de la frente y buscó el pulso en su cuello. Lloró aliviada cuando lo encontró; latía débil, pero latía. La cogió en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, como si esa niña necesitara su calor para despertar, para volver a la vida.

No sabía quién era, pero se prometió que la cuidaría. Sentía que no era una casualidad que su hija fuera la que hubiese dado con aquella niña. El destino había querido que ella se encontrara allí en ese momento y que la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos no hubiera muerto de frío ni hubiera sido atacada por un animal hambriento.

La niña se removió entre sus brazos y se apartó un poco para mirarla. Parecía un cervatillo perdido, con esos intensos ojos verdes acuosos y enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó la mujer apartando el pelo de su mejilla con cariño.

La niña la miró desconcertada.

—¿Quién soy? —le preguntó ella a su vez.

La niña se removió y alzó su pequeña mano. Al abrirla, mostró los restos de una flor con las hojas más extrañas que había visto en su vida. Eran de un verde atípico para tratarse de una planta, parecían brillar por sus intensos matices.

—¿Te has comido esa flor?

La niña se miró la mano y acarició el centro de la planta. No había nada, pero la mujer dedujo que allí antes había habido un fruto; más aún, tenía la impresión de que no era la primera vez que la veía. La niña se echó a llorar, con unos sollozos tan intensos que parecía estar rota por dentro.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Pasó un rato hasta que consiguió calmarse un poco; entonces la miró y le dijo:

—No lo sé. —Pero no paraba de llorar, como si su alma soportara una pena demasiado grande para un ser tan pequeño.

La mujer sintió que alguien las observaba y, al girarse hacia su derecha, vio a su marido. En su mirada no había reproche; a su lado estaban el médico y

varios habitantes del pueblo. No hacía falta ser muy listo para adivinar que el que la niña hubiera aparecido justo allí no iba a traer más que problemas, sobre todo porque, al parecer, la pequeña no sabía quién era.

La mujer los ignoró. Ayudó a la niña a ponerse en pie y, cogiéndola de la mano, salió del suelo sagrado con paso firme, desafiando a quien osara meterse con ella en su presencia.

Desde ese día, la pequeña quedó bajo su cuidado. Solo esperaba que el mal presentimiento que había tenido se debiera únicamente a las leyendas que había escuchado y no a una premonición de lo que estaba por venir.

Doscientos años antes

El niño de poco más de ocho años se había escapado del campamento para acudir a la biblioteca. Ansiaba conocimientos, su mente inquieta buscaba algo que él no sabía qué era, pero hasta entonces los libros no le habían aportado nada.

Solía hacerlo a menudo. Cuando caía la noche, se internaba en la oscuridad en busca de respuestas. La biblioteca estaba vigilada, sabía que a él no le dejarían pasar por pertenecer a las milicias de su majestad, aprendiendo desde tan niño ese cruel oficio, pero era eso o la muerte, pues al menos allí tenía un plato de comida caliente. Caminó hacia el callejón más oscuro, pues hasta entonces había logrado entrar por allí sin problemas. Alzó la vista y evaluó la fachada, localizando rápidamente su objetivo: una vez más, habían dejado la ventana entreabierta. Estaba a punto de escalar cuando una voz dura y envejecida que sonó a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

—Ahí no encontrarás lo que buscas. —El pequeño se dio la vuelta. Se topó cara a cara con una anciana muy desmejorada por los años que caminaba directamente hacia él. El muchacho se puso rígido y la miró retador—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño.

El chico no dijo nada; era poco hablador, prefería observarlo todo y analizarlo antes que perder el tiempo con conversaciones que no llevaban a ningún sitio.

—Tu mente ansía conocimientos que aún no han llegado a esta época. Ni llegarán.

El niño la miró tenso: esa mujer conocía algo de él que nadie más sabía.

—No me tengas miedo. Hoy me siento una buena samaritana y te daré mi

predicción gratis. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

Asintió y esperó.

—Lo que tú ansías vendrá a ti en forma de una joven que nacerá dentro de muchos años, en un futuro muy lejano para ti. Una joven que tiene la llave al saber que aquí nunca verás.

—¿Una viajera del tiempo? —el niño habló incapaz de callar más. Aunque no debería creerla, la mirada de la vieja era tan sincera que, por muy descabellada que fuese esa historia, se fio una vez más de su intuición. Hasta entonces, su intuición nunca le había fallado.

—Sí, una viajera del tiempo.

—Y ¿cómo la reconoceré?

La vieja se agachó con dificultad para tomar un palo del suelo y dibujó en la arena una flor.

—Ella llevará colgada al cuello esta planta; así la reconocerás. Aunque he de advertirte que tal vez sea mejor que no lo hagas. Es más fácil vivir en la ignorancia...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigado, a la espera de que le dijera algo más. Pero la anciana guardó silencio, por lo que el pequeño perdió la paciencia y la tomó de la mano.

Y en ese momento, pasó algo asombroso: el muchacho tuvo una visión. Se dejó llevar y, cuando la vista se le enfocó, vio a una niña pequeña abrazada a sí misma. Estaba sola, muy sola. Como si sintiera que la observaba, alzó sus ojos verdes edmeralda y, por un instante, él creyó que lo veía tras esa cortina de lágrimas y supo, sin atisbo de dudas, que haría lo que fuera por llegar a ella. La pequeña se levantó, y fue entonces cuando vio el colgante en su cuello con esa peculiar planta.

La visión se fue desvaneciendo lentamente y, mientras lo hacía, la anciana recitó unas palabras que le pusieron la piel de gallina:

—Dos almas unidas por el destino pero separadas por el tiempo.

El muchacho, con una determinación en la mirada impropia de alguien tan joven, se volvió hacia la vieja y le dijo:

—La encontraré, cueste lo que cueste.

Nunca, en su corta vida, había tenido algo tan claro. Y sabía que lo conseguiría, fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **CANDICE**

Una pincelada más y... ¡listo! Admiro mi última obra de arte y sonrío feliz. Me encanta. Ha quedado perfecta.

—Vamos, Candy, deja de mirar las palmeritas y metámoslas al horno. Me muero de hambre.

Dejo en el fregadero el pincel con el que he untado el huevo y el azúcar y pongo la bandeja en el horno. Tras ello, me vuelvo para mirar a Annie o, como yo la he llamado siempre, Any. Me mira sonriente, con sus ojos azul intenso brillando tras las gafas y su pelo negro recogido en una coleta.

Parece mentira que hayan pasado casi trece años desde que su madre Esperanza y su padre Anselmo me acogieron como una más de la familia al encontrarme perdida en las ruinas. Tras ello, me trajeron a su casa y el médico determinó que no me pasaba nada, pero me contó Any que yo no dejaba de llorar y no sabía quién era, y si al final supieron mi nombre fue tan solo porque estaba grabado en letras muy floridas y llamativas en mi colgante. Es un collar de cobre oscuro que representa un pequeño fruto en forma de corazón con cuatro hojas, una a cada lado, y en todo este tiempo no ha sufrido cambio alguno; sigue como el primer día que lo cogí con mis pequeñas manos y me pregunté por qué lo llevaba alrededor del cuello y por qué sentía que no debía quitármelo por nada del mundo. Aparte de eso, nadie me estaba buscando. Las autoridades no tenían constancia de ninguna niña desaparecida con mis características así que, tras meses de búsqueda, dieron mi caso por cerrado y los padres de Any pudieron hacerse finalmente con mi custodia.

Tenía cinco años cuando me encontraron, pero era como si acabara de nacer, pues no recordaba nada de mi vida anterior. A veces, trato de esforzarme para recordar, para hallar alguna pista que explique qué sucedió. Aunque todos creen que ya no me importa saber quién era mi familia, lo cierto es que no dejo de buscar, tal vez porque siento que eso, saber de dónde vengo, dará explicación a mi problema y podré ser una chica normal... O casi normal, pues el que Esperanza me encontrara dentro del suelo sagrado solo hizo que todos en el pueblo me miraran con miedo. Para ellos soy la joven maldita y temen que si se acercan a mí les pueda pasar algo malo. Siempre han temido ese círculo sagrado, y las leyendas que circulan sobre una maldición lanzada hace años en ese lugar no ayuda a que se abran más a mí. De hecho, se han inventado historias sobre mí en las que profetizan la destrucción del pueblo. La gente tiende a creérselas y a darme de lado, y cuando esto no sucede, se inventan una nueva historia y vuelven a tener miedo de que los antiguos brujos me utilicen para acabar con todos ellos.

«Estúpidos supersticiosos...».

Pero a pesar de todo, soy feliz. Tengo una familia que me quiere y Any es para mí como una hermana. Ella es la persona que mejor me conoce y en quien más confío. Desde que llegué a su casa me ha demostrado su lealtad y ha hecho que me sienta menos sola. Lo peor es que, pese a sus esfuerzos por hacerme sentir una más, desde que aparecí en este pueblo me siento incompleta, como si una parte de mí se hubiese perdido a la vez que mi memoria, y en el fondo creo que es porque mi subconsciente recuerda a mi familia de verdad y ansía encontrarla. «Esa que me abandonó», me recuerdo a mí misma, pues solo eso explica que no me buscaran. Ese pensamiento hace que prefiera sentir este vacío a ponerles cara a unas personas que me abandonaron a mi suerte y aceptar que mis padres no me querían.

Any se agacha a mirar el horno y yo hago otro tanto. Nos gusta ver cómo sube el hojaldre y cómo se derrite el azúcar. Casi puedo saborearlas...

Suena el móvil de Any. Se va a hablar con Archie, un compañero del instituto; son muy amigos y van juntos a todas partes. Yo no he hablado mucho con él, pero me parece un buen tío. Sigo mirando las palmeritas mientras la oigo hablar sobre trabajos de clase; me gusta escucharla, no sentirme sola, aprovechar estos instantes que sé que son efímeros porque la soledad no tardará en llamar de nuevo a mi puerta.

Cuando las palmeras están listas, las saco y las dejo en la rejilla metálica para que se enfríen con cuidado de no quemarme, y del horno sale una humarada que huele a mantequilla y a azúcar quemada. Estoy deseando hincarle el diente, se me hace la boca agua... De repente, siento un intenso escalofrío que me recorre entera. Miro a Any, y sabe por mi expresión lo que me está pasando.

—¡No, ahora no! Íbamos a ver una peli...

Antes de que Any acabe de hablar, he desaparecido de allí; todo se torna negro y se desvanece para mí... Todo salvo un cosquilleo constante.

Cuando se detiene, abro los ojos harta de esta situación. Estoy en el círculo sagrado, y el paisaje que me rodea es casi idéntico al que conozco... salvo porque sé que ahora mismo estoy en el pasado; exactamente, a doscientos años de distancia.

Salgo del círculo sagrado, compuesto por cuatro grandes piedras perfectamente alineadas con los cuatro puntos cardinales y en cuya superficie aparecen representados los cuatro elementos —agua, aire, tierra y fuego— Fue en el centro de ese círculo donde aparecí yo siendo tan solo una niña y es donde aparezco cada vez que viajo atrás en el tiempo, y cada vez que regreso de vuelta a mi época.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me pasó, a las pocas semanas de que me encontraran. Estaba durmiendo cuando me vi sacudida por un millar de escalofríos y sentí cómo mi cuerpo se estiraba y se encogía a la vez; luego todo se volvió negro y, al abrir los ojos, estaba en el centro del suelo sagrado. Asustada, corrí hacia mi casa, pero al llegar al pueblo, este no era como lo recordaba. En lugar de coches, en las calles había carruajes, el aire apestaba a heces de caballo y orines, y la casa de Esperanza y Anselmo estaba habitada por otros señores. Les pedí ayuda, pero era invisible para ellos; traté de tocarlos, pero al invadir su espacio, salía despedida hacia atrás. Me hice un ovillo en un rincón y grité y lloré desconsoladamente; solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla. Al poco sentí como si alguien me observara y alcé la vista, pero nada. Nadie allí podía verme ni oírme, para ellos era como un fantasma. Me levanté para irme y, sin darme cuenta, aparecí de vuelta en el círculo sagrado. Corrí hacia mi casa y cuando vi que todo estaba como recordaba, me abracé a Esperanza temblando.

Lo peor fue descubrir que ella no había notado mi ausencia. Era como si en ese tiempo nadie hubiera buscado mi compañía ni le hubiera extrañado que no anduviese cerca. Es curioso, pero cuando viajo al pasado la gente no nota que desaparezco, aunque lo haga delante de ellos; piensan o bien que no estaba allí o bien que me he escabullido para irme a dar un paseo. Solo Any, Espe y Armando, cuando me ven aparecer tras un viaje, saben que lo que han sentido no era real, pues ellos conocen mi secreto.

Estaba muy asustada, me aterraba eso que me estaba sucediendo. Había escuchado a la gente gritarme maldita y había comenzado a preguntarme si tendrían razón, si en verdad habría sido maldecida como ellos aseguraban. Cuando me sucedió la tercera vez, se lo conté a Esperanza, a Anselmo y a Any. Al principio no me creyeron, pero cuando les relaté lo que veía, cómo era el pueblo hace doscientos años, Anselmo, como buen profesor de historia en el colegio del pueblo que es, sabía que lo que le contaba era cierto. Les costaba creerlo, pero lo hicieron, y me hicieron jurar que nadie más lo sabría, pues era mejor que la gente no tuviera constancia de esto.

Esperanza investigó en los libros más antiguos de la biblioteca y encontró un dibujo de una planta que se parecía a la que yo tenía entre las manos cuando me encontró, y que era además como la de mi colgante. Al mostrármela, alcé la cadena y la puse al lado: ambas iguales pero carentes de color —la mía era de bronce y el dibujo, un grabado en blanco y negro— sin embargo, en mi mente podía verlo con una gran intensidad de colores. Recuerdo que les pedí pinturas y papel y me senté a dibujar la planta con todo lujo de detalles: creciendo a ras del suelo, con unas hojas de un verde tan vivo que no parece real y, en el centro, un fruto rojo intenso con destellos dorados y, lo más significativo, en forma de corazón. No había duda de que me lo había comido, que él era el causante de lo que me sucedía y que, aunque a Espe le doliera admitirlo, de alguna forma sí me habían maldecido, pues esa planta, citaba ese viejo libro de leyendas, fue creada por los brujos para viajar en el tiempo. No decía qué cura tenía, ni los efectos secundarios, solo que se habían encargado de extinguirla —o eso creían, pues yo había probado ese fruto maldito— y que esa planta había sido lo que había traído la destrucción a nuestro pueblo.

Desde entonces, Espe recorre los campos en busca de esa flor, para cortarla antes de que otro niño se vea seducido por su jugoso fruto, pero en todos estos años no ha encontrado ninguna igual. Al parecer, yo me tomé la última. Cómo llegó a formarse y por qué estaba allí ese día para que yo la comiera es algo que desconozco.

Desde que entendí que lo que me pasaba era debido la planta, traté de aceptarlo y de adaptarme a mi vida, porque cada dos o tres días hago un viaje en el tiempo. Cuando era pequeña solo duraban unas horas, pero conforme me fui haciendo mayor, eran más prolongados y ahora puedo pasarme aquí perfectamente varios días seguidos.

Decidí saber más sobre la época a la que viajaba, pues siempre me encontraba a la misma gente. Descubrí que siempre aparecía doscientos años antes, en el mismo día y a la misma hora en los que me encontraba en mi tiempo. Es decir, que veía cambiar el pasado en cada uno de mis viajes, como si viviera dos épocas a la vez. Como nadie podía verme, no podía comunicarme con ellos, pero, en contrapartida, podía satisfacer mi curiosidad a mis anchas.

La belleza de las mansiones, por ejemplo, me fascinaba. Me colaba en esos inmensos caserones antiguos para descubrir sus entresijos y acudía a las fiestas que se celebraban en ellas, donde no era más que una espectadora, como si asistiera a un teatro, con la diferencia de que eso era real.

Cuando regreso a mi época, me encanta pasear por el centro del pueblo y ver que el paso del tiempo no ha borrado la majestuosidad de sus edificios, aunque los cambios son evidentes. Es un pueblo muy hermoso, donde la modernidad convive en armonía con la antigüedad.

Pero ni siquiera esas fantásticas fiestas lograban mitigar la soledad. Para sentirme menos aislada, me sentaba a comer con los adinerados del pueblo, ya que sus mesas siempre estaban repletas de comida, y no tardé en descubrir que lo que yo comía o cogía ellos no lo echaban en falta. Aprendí a comportarme en la mesa, asistí a clases de canto con las hijas del marqués del pueblo —ellas no sabían que yo las espiaba— e incluso aprendí a tocar el piano —siempre me pareció absurda la instrucción que recibían las mujeres para cazar marido—. Me sé los nombres de casi todos y me he encariñado con algunos. Me he reído con ellos y he llorado con ellos. Por eso siento impotencia cuando les ocurre algo malo y no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlos. No puedo cambiar nada. Y eso que lo he intentado. He llegado a robar ropa y comida a los ricos y dejarla en las zonas pobres, porque cuando veo a los niños llorar de hambre o de frío, se me desgarra el alma, pero no sirve de nada, porque no lo ven y, además, en mi siguiente viaje, descubro que las cosas han vuelto al lugar de donde las tomé.

No puedo cambiar el pasado. Eso es algo que sé muy bien y que mi padre adoptivo me ha recalcado infinidad de veces. Dice que si un día me vuelvo visible, tengo que ser muy consciente de que el pasado ya está escrito y que cambiarlo puede traer consecuencias letales. Me lo ha repetido tantas veces que hasta me he llegado a preguntar si es por eso por lo que estoy maldita, si no es el destino el que quiere que cambie el futuro y tenga el poder de destruir con mis decisiones a las personas de mi pueblo. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, nadie puede verme.

De momento, yo he encontrado mi casa aquí. Un sitio al que llamar hogar y en el que las cosas que dejo siguen estando a mi vuelta. En cuanto supe esto, empecé a limpiarla y a decorarla a mi gusto con algunos muebles que cogí «prestados» de mis adinerados vecinos —como ellos no notan que les faltan, no hay problema—. También me agencié un ropero completo, pues, aunque nadie me vea, me gusta ir vestida como las jóvenes de esta época —sobre todo cuando hay alguna fiesta, me acicalo para estar hermosa—. Claro que tuve que hacer algunos arreglos a la ropa para poder ponérmela y quitármela sola sin necesidad de doncellas y, eso sí, me he confeccionado yo misma unos sujetadores parecidos a los de mi época —los corsés están bien, pero solo para un rato.

Un día le dije a Any que el hecho de que fuera invisible en el pasado no refrenaba mis ganas de formar de alguna manera parte de mi entorno. Que para bien o para mal, esa es la mitad de mi vida, que no podía pasarme las horas encerrada en casa y que eso hacía que la soledad por no poder entablar relación con nadie fuera menos dura. Any se rio y me dijo: «Y también lo haces para encontrarte al fin con él». Ambas nos giramos hacia el cuadro que tengo sobre mi cama. En él se ve a un joven de unos veintipocos años que te mira de forma dura y desafiante, como si no se fiara de nadie, como si siempre tuviera que estar alerta. Sus ojos son de un intenso azul oscuro y el pelo, castaño oscuro, lo lleva recogido en una coleta. Es increíblemente guapo y varonil; desde que lo vi, me quedé prendada de él.

Lo encontré cuando tenía ocho años, cuando quise comprobar si, al igual que ocurría en el pasado, las cosas que había dejado en la que consideraba mi casa seguían estando allí cuando volvía al presente, pero no fue así. Sin embargo, al entrar en el cuarto que había tomado por mío, me quedé de piedra al ver un lienzo sobre la chimenea. Fui hacia él, presa de esa severa mirada azul. Me quedé tan impactada con el retrato que no sé las horas que pasé delante de él simplemente mirándolo, con el corazón acelerado. No quería dejarlo allí, así que regresé a por Any y juntas nos trajimos el cuadro a mi habitación. Desde ese día es lo primero que veo al despertar y al acostarme. Me sé de memoria cada pincelada y cada trazo de ese bello rostro.

Desde entonces lo busco. No sé quién es, ni cómo se llama. Pero cada vez que acudo a una fiesta, lo busco entre los asistentes; cada vez que escucho que alguien nuevo va a venir al pueblo, lo espero con ansias de que sea él. Por las ropas que lleva, sé que pertenece a la época a la que yo viajo, pero no sé si el cuadro está en la casa que yo considero mía porque vivió en ella o porque alguien a lo largo de estos doscientos años lo dejó allí. Muchas noches he soñado con él y le he preguntado qué era lo que oscurecía su mirada. Puede que ese joven misterioso no sea más que una invención mía, que de conocerlo, su verdadera personalidad me desencante y acabe con mis locos deseos de encontrarlo, pero, aun sabiendo que esa posibilidad existe, no hay día que viaje en el tiempo que no desee encontrarme con él.

Ahora, el pueblo está revolucionado ante la inminente llegada de un soldado que salvó al rey de morir a manos de su enemigo y por eso fue condecorado con el título de duque de Terry Dark. Se rumorea que Terry no es su verdadero nombre, pero la gente lo conoce por Terry el Oscuro, de ahí que el rey le diera ese título. Hay mucho misterio en torno a este nuevo duque, y muchas habladurías, pues al ser de origen humilde, la clase alta del pueblo dice que será como sentarse a la mesa con los sirvientes. Sin embargo, ya solo por eso, a mí me cae bien. No se puede juzgar a las personas por su procedencia..., bueno, y también porque me pregunto, como siempre que llega alguien nuevo al pueblo, si esta vez será él. Según dicen, es un héroe de guerra, un soldado de gran valía que ha dedicado toda su vida a la milicia, pero que ahora solo quiere retirarse y dejar de lado esa vida, y que se va a establecer en las tierras que el rey le ha dado en el pueblo, aunque desconozco cuáles serán. Tal vez hoy pueda enterarme de algo más.

Llego hasta mi casa. Para mí es mi casa, aunque no haya papeles que así lo acrediten. Tiene tres plantas y se nota que hace años perteneció a una familia adinerada, pero la abandonaron a su suerte. Cuando la descubrí estaba totalmente echada a perder. Durante estos años y con ayuda de internet, he ido reformándola poco a poco —no toda, pues es muy grande, solo las habitaciones necesarias para poder vivir— Al abrir la maciza puerta, una amplia escalinata me da la bienvenida. El silencio es pesado y denso, escalofriante, y en parte sé a qué se debe.

En nuestras investigaciones acerca de las leyendas que circulan sobre los brujos en busca de alguna pista sobre cómo revertir lo que me sucede, Espe y yo descubrimos que esta casa fue construida sobre lo que antaño era el asentamiento de los brujos, donde llevaban a cabo sus experimentos y donde seguramente inventaron la planta que me ha traído aquí. Debido a la superstición de los habitantes del pueblo, nadie se ha atrevido a vivir en ella ni a ocupar sus tierras cercanas, por lo que se ha mantenido intacta con el paso de los años. También averiguamos que bajo la casa hay pasadizos que llevan directamente al círculo sagrado, y los he usado muchas veces. Hoy, sin embargo, hace buen día pese a estar a finales de octubre y me apetecía venir andando. Además, por el camino he recogido unas flores para ponerlas en la cocina.

Hacia allí voy nada más cerrar la puerta, pues siempre que viajo me da mucha hambre y tengo una despensa llena de comida. Aquí es donde más tiempo paso. Aprendí a usar la cocina de leña, donde me preparo suculentos platos; además, cuando hace frío, la enciendo y me siento frente a ella. A un lado, tras un biombo, hay también una bañera enorme y que uso tras calentar varios cubos de agua —es una lástima que no haya grifería todavía—, pero hay que esperar a que se caliente el agua cogida directamente del pozo que hay en el jardín; está helada, pero es lo que hay.

Cojo un poco de pan de la despensa, pero como está algo duro —hace cuatro días que no viajo en el tiempo— decido ir a la pastelería, sin cambiarme de ropa ni nada. El pueblo no queda lejos, y el camino que lleva hasta él cruza los campos sin sembrar de la hacienda. Cuando alcanzo las primeras casas, un coche de caballos viene hacia mí y me aparto cuando pasa por mi lado. Puede que los animales no me vean, pero sí pueden atropellarme, o puedo acabar herida con los muchos peligros que hay a mi alrededor; eso lo descubrí de la peor manera posible. De hecho, no puedo evitar acariciarme el costado izquierdo cada vez que me acuerdo.

Ya frente a la pastelería, entro y voy directa a las cocinas. Aquí hacen unos dulces deliciosos. En mi época siguen regentándola sus descendientes: han mejorado algunas recetas, incluido otras y conservado las mejores. Yo las conozco todas, ya que he aprendido solo de verlos a ellos.

Me tomo unos dulces ahí mismo, cojo unos cuantos más para llevarme y me los envuelvo como si trabajara aquí; luego me embolso también varias hogazas de pan y me marcho a casa.

Al doblar el último recodo del camino antes de enfilar hacia a la entrada, diviso algo que me hace detenerme de golpe. Cierro los ojos, como si fuera una alucinación que va a desaparecer cuando vuelva a abrirlos, pero no. Ante la puerta de mi casa hay un carro de caballos del que dos mozos están bajando baúles de viaje. «No puede ser.»

Me acerco hacia ellos, esperando que solo estén de paso, que no se queden en mi casa. Pero cuando veo el escudo en la puerta del carruaje que indica a quién pertenece, los dulces se me caen de la impresión, desparramándose por el suelo. Mi respiración se agita. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Lo miro una vez más y paso los dedos por él. No hay duda: en el centro del escudo está representada la planta que me trajo aquí. ¿Qué significa esto?

Miro hacia la casa, decidida a descubrir quiénes son estas personas y si tienen algo que ver con los antiguos brujos. Abro la puerta y nada más traspasar el umbral noto un cosquilleo en los dedos que se va intensificando con cada paso que doy. Tengo los pelos de punta y el corazón ha empezado a latir con intensidad. Algo está a punto de cambiar para siempre, lo presiento. Los pies me guían hacia el salón, me dejo llevar por ellos y abro la puerta con firmeza, tratando de ocultar mi miedo por todos los medios. Y es entonces cuando veo a alguien, un joven de pelo oscuro, en el centro mirando los cuadros de la pared. Me detengo y lo observo. No puedo moverme, estoy atrapada. Mis piernas no me sostienen, como si acabara de andar una larga caminata, y no ven el momento de rendirse y flaquear. ¿Qué demonios me ocurre?

El joven se vuelve como si sintiera observado, lo cual es imposible. Contengo la respiración y espero. Y cuando estoy a punto de entrelazar mis ojos con los suyos y ver al fin de quién se trata, las ventanas se abren con un gran estruendo, el aire entra a raudales y tengo que cerrar los párpados con fuerza. Noto que el aire tira de mí y escucho cristales caer al suelo y romperse. Grito cuando algo afilado me corta el brazo. Asustada, espero a que termine este vendaval que no entiendo cómo ha podido formarse tan de repente. Una última ráfaga está a punto de tirarme, pero entonces alguien me coge y me acerca al pecho protegiéndome; aun sin abrir los ojos, soy muy consciente de su presencia. Cuando el vendaval amaina, solo puedo oír mi respiración agitada y la de la otra persona. A medida que me voy relajando, voy siendo plenamente consciente de que alguien está a mi lado cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Su cercanía nubla mis sentidos.

Abro los ojos de golpe, y es entonces cuando todo deja de tener sentido, porque se encuentran con unos ojos azules que yo conozco muy bien y que tanto tiempo he buscado. Y esto no es lo peor; lo que más me inquieta es que me esté mirando y tenga la absoluta certeza de que puede verme con claridad. Y que no ha sido casualidad que me cubriera con su cuerpo para protegerme.

—Por fin te he encontrado. —Su voz grave penetra en mis oídos. Alza mi colgante y me lo muestra, como si fuera algo importante.

No entiendo nada. Esto no está pasando... no es más que un sueño... Camino de espaldas, hacia la puerta, despacio, sin perder de vista al joven de ojos azules, cuando esta se abre con fuerza y me golpea la cabeza, haciéndome perder el conocimiento. Si esto es un sueño, ¿por qué entonces me duele tanto? Me dejo llevar a la inconsciencia, ansiando y temiendo a un tiempo lo que pasará cuando despierte...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **TERRY**

—¡Maldita sea, Asel! —Sujeto a la joven antes de que caiga desplomada en el suelo. En cuanto la toco siento una descarga, la cual no es para nada desagradable, pero que me deja confundido.

—Lo siento, excelencia. Escuché un estruendo enorme y vine a ver qué pasaba... ¿Quién es? Y ¿por qué va medio desnuda? —dice al reparar en ella.

La joven lleva un vestido sencillo y muy poco recatado por encima de la rodilla de color azul oscuro. La tomo en brazos y la levanto para llevarla a un lugar mejor, y al hacerlo me llega su perfume, un aroma con un toque a rosas.

—Es ella —le digo sin más a Asel, que pierde el color del rostro.

—¿Está seguro?

—Si no llevara un colgante con la flor, la reconocería por estas estrafalarias ropas, ¿no crees?

—La verdad es que en mi vida he visto un atuendo como ese... —Asel se calla y mira a su alrededor—. Si no recuerdo mal, había muebles en la casa... ¿O lo he imaginado? Estoy aturdido ahora mismo —dice rascándose la cabeza como si le picara.

Me doy la vuelta con la joven aún en brazos: hasta hace un momento el salón estaba lleno de muebles y ahora no hay nada.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué está desapareciendo su ropa?

Miro a la joven y, efectivamente, su vestido de otro tiempo está desapareciendo. Asel se quita la chaqueta y la tapa con ella. La acerco a mí y la llevo con presteza hacia una habitación en la que recuerdo que había una cama, con la esperanza de que siga ahí. Por suerte así es, pero todo lo de alrededor ha desaparecido.

La dejo sobre el colchón y me quito la chaqueta para echársela también por encima, pues en este cuarto hace frío. Sus ropas ya casi han desaparecido, y no he podido evitar fijarme en su pálida y cremosa piel, pero he sido lo suficiente rápido para evitar que quedara desnuda a mis ojos o a los de Asel, que ha venido detrás de mí.

—¿Por qué está casi desnuda?

—Sus ropas han desaparecido. Tú lo acabas de ver.

—No, yo solo recuerdo que llevaba una chaqueta.

Miro a Asel pensando que me está tomando el pelo, pero me doy cuenta de que no miente. Es como si se hubiera olvidado de que esa chaqueta era la suya y de que él mismo se la había puesto.

—Es una lástima que la casa no tenga muebles, nos tocará amueblarla entera.

Definitivamente, ha perdido la razón. Yo recuerdo los muebles, y él también... hasta hace un rato.

—¿No recuerdas los muebles que había aquí?

—No, cuando vinimos la primera vez a la casa ya estaba así, sin apenas nada... Debería haberlo previsto.

—Sí, tienes razón. —No digo más, pues todo esto de por sí ya es bastante intrigante— Ve a ayudar a tu esposa. Yo me ocuparé de la joven.

—La joven viajera del tiempo. —Asiento con la cabeza; por suerte, de eso sí se acuerda—. Voy a ver si Mar necesita algo y después iré al pueblo.

Cuando sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta, me vuelvo hacia la joven y aparto su pelo rubio para evaluar el golpe que se ha dado. No tiene nada, pero soy incapaz de apartar la mano de su cabello. Me pregunto qué producto usará para que su pelo brille de esta forma y sea tan suave al tacto... Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que hago aparto la mano, molesto por mi reacción. Por haberme permitido el atrevimiento de tocarla. Me fijo en sus rasgos, ahora suavizados por la inconsciencia. No sé cómo esperaba encontrarla, si a ella de adulta o de niña. Es cierto que siempre la he buscado tal como la recordaba, aunque en el fondo pensaba que seguramente cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaran no quedara nada de esa niña... o casi nada, porque sus ojos Verdes intenso como las esmeraldas con toques dorados sí son idénticos a los de la niña que vi en mi visión.

Durante estos años he investigado sobre viajes en el tiempo y casi todo lo que he encontrado han sido leyendas o cuentos para niños. Hasta que el rey me concedió estas tierras, además del título de duque, tras salvarle la vida en una cruenta batalla. Fue entonces cuando di con las leyendas de este pueblo y de los brujos que aquí habían vivido. Y cuando vinimos a inspeccionar la propiedad, sentí que este lugar tenía algo especial. La casa estaba decorada de una forma extrañísima; pero lo que realmente me hizo tener esperanza de encontrarla aquí fueron las imágenes que adornaban las paredes de la casa. Decenas de pinturas con objetos que no había visto en mi vida, y que hablaban sin duda de una época que aún estaba por venir para mí. Mi instinto me dijo que esta casa me llevaría hasta ella, y no se equivocaba.

Aunque solo era un niño cuando me paró aquella vieja, vi la verdad en sus ojos, y no he olvidado sus palabras desde entonces. Mi determinación por encontrar a la «viajera del tiempo» hacía que en los días en los que la muerte me rondaba de cerca tuviera fuerzas para aferrarme a la vida, para saciar al fin mi curiosidad insatisfecha. Necesito saber más, aplacar mi sed de conocimiento, y solo esta joven tiene las respuestas que yo busco.

Ella se remueve en la cama y se pone boca arriba, las chaquetas se desplazan y la tapo mejor. Me fijo en su cara. Es muy hermosa. Tiene unos labios rojos y apetitosos, una nariz respingona y unas graciosas pecas en ella y en las mejillas. Vuelve a moverse, está a punto de despertar, y me preparo para contestar sus preguntas. He visto su cara de desconcierto cuando le he hablado, aunque ignoro por qué la ha sorprendido tanto que la vea; tal vez porque no esperaba que nadie la descubriera usando sus ropas del futuro.

Gira la cabeza y abre los ojos tras apretarlos un poco —el golpe de la cabeza debe de dolerle todavía— Cuando se percata de dónde está, mira hacia la derecha y luego da un repaso a la habitación y se inquieta al descubrir que está totalmente vacía. Cuando por fin posa sus ojos verdes en mí, veo que estos se tiñen de miedo.

—No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño.

—No puedes verme... —Se le caen un poco las chaquetas y cuando mira bajo estas, pega un chillido y se apresura a cubrirse lo mejor que puede con ellas— ¡¿Qué hago desnuda?! —grita lanzándome una mirada acusadora.

—No te he atacado, si es lo que estás pensando. Tus ropas han desaparecido...

—¿Cómo que han desaparecido? Eso es imposible... Tengo que salir de aquí...

Se levanta de la cama, pero al ponerse en pie le tiemblan las piernas y se sienta de nuevo. Se abraza los pies y apoya la cabeza en las rodillas con cuidado de que no se le vea nada.

—Sé que no perteneces a este siglo, sé que viajas en el tiempo. Llevo toda la vida buscándote, así que no voy a dejar que te marches sin más.

Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y veo el miedo velado en ellos; no miedo de mí, sino de lo que esto pueda significar, aunque desconozco por qué siente esto.

 **CANDICE**

Observo con atención al joven del retrato que tengo ante mí. Es muy alto, y sus músculos se marcan bajo la fina camisa blanca. Su mirada no es tan dura como la que se plasmó en el lienzo, sus ojos son de un azul mucho más intenso y con muchos más matices y su pelo es castaño oscuro, a veces desprende reflejos cobrizos. Su rostro es muy hermoso, pese a su gesto duro y expectante; parece tallado en piedra. Y sus labios... No quiero detenerme mucho en mirarlos, pero no puedo ignorar lo atrayentes que son. Nunca he visto a un chico tan elegante y tan varonil al mismo tiempo. No. Sin duda, el artista no supo captar la belleza del joven que tengo delante de mí; si yo lo retratara, le daría una vida diferente.

Vuelvo a sus ojos y voy asimilando poco a poco lo que está ocurriendo. No sé lo que significa, pero que él sepa que vengo del futuro me parece surrealista. Alguna vez he imaginado lo que pasaría si alguien de esta época de pronto me viera y se enterara de dónde vengo, y en todas mis fantasías esa persona me miraba aterrada y me acusaban de brujería para quemarme en la hoguera. No me esperaba tanta tranquilidad, y menos que él, al igual que yo, me estuviera buscando.

—Me cuesta creer que esto sea cierto... Llevo desde los cinco años viajando en el tiempo y nunca me ha visto nadie, ni esperé que lo hicieran jamás.

—Siento escuchar eso.

—Es que... No deberías estar tomándotelo así. Deberías estar asustado y... ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Cómo es que sabías de mí? —Estallo. Él me observa serio.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero primero iré a buscarte algo de comer y ropa para vestirte. Ahora vengo, no te muevas de aquí.

—Como si pudiera. ¡Estoy desnuda!

El joven no comenta nada y se marcha.

Que no me haya respondido a por qué sabía de mi existencia me pone algo nerviosa, pero no más de lo que ya estoy. Y ¿por qué mis ropas han desaparecido? ¿Y si se han invertido los papeles y cuando regrese a mi siglo nadie puede verme? No sé si podría vivir estando con las personas que quiero pero no pudiéndoles decir nada. Observo mi alrededor con aprensión. Este era mi cuarto aquí. Antes estaba lleno de cosas de este siglo que yo había ido requisando, y de vestidos, y ahora no hay nada. Todo ha desaparecido, al igual que mi ropa del siglo XXI .

Tengo miedo de lo que esto pueda significar. ¿Y si no regreso y me quedo atrapada en esta era? De acuerdo, sé vivir aquí y no me disgusta, pero hay muchas cosas que no me agradan y tampoco comparto las ideas por las que se regían en esta época. No solo no me atrae la idea, sino que tiemblo de miedo ante esa posibilidad. No estoy preparada para un cambio tan grande ni para las consecuencias que todo esto pueda acarrear.

Me sobresalto al escuchar abrirse la puerta, pero cuando veo que es el joven del cuadro me tranquilizo. No sé por qué, pero su presencia me calma. Desde que lo he visto, no me he sentido amenazada por él en ningún momento.

—Ten, aquí tienes ropa y algo de comer, esperaré fuera...

—Me tuteas. No nos conocemos de nada para que me tutees.

—¿Crees que ahora eso es lo más importante?

—No, pero me ayuda a no pensar en lo que puede suponer que seas capaz de verme.

—Ahora hablamos de todo. Te espero —dice recalcando el «te», dejando claro que le da igual saltarse las normas de etiqueta estipuladas cuando le dé la gana.

Deja la ropa y algo de comida sobre la cama y vuelve a salir de la habitación. Me visto con presteza. Me ha traído un vestido sencillo de una mujer mucho más alta y más grande que yo, me sobra por todos lados, pero por lo menos está limpio y huele a jabón. Tras esto, miro la comida y, sin muchas ganas, corto un poco de pan y queso —aunque siempre que viajo en el tiempo tengo mucha hambre, hoy, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, tengo el estómago cerrado—. Cuando ya he comido me armo de valor y, decidida a no retrasar más mi charla con el joven misterioso, voy hacia la puerta para buscarlo. La abro y miro a ambos lados del pasillo, donde lo veo recostado en la pared —por alguna extraña razón, sabía que estaría ahí, esperando a que lo dejara pasar—. En silencio, viene hacia mí y entra en el cuarto. Yo cierro y me apoyo en la puerta, y lo observo, desando que él tenga una explicación de por qué ha ocurrido esto. Y, entonces, comienza a hablar:

—Hace años, no siendo más que un niño de ocho años, una mujer me detuvo antes de colarme en una biblioteca —me dice sin dejar de mirarme, y yo hago lo mismo, atrapada por su intensa mirada azul—. Me dijo que nunca encontraría lo que yo buscaba. No la había visto en mi vida, pero parecía que ella sabía que, cuando podía, me zambullía en los libros, anhelando saciar mi curiosidad acerca de la vida, de lo que me rodeaba..., de todo. —Hace un alto y continúa— Me dijo que un día conocería a una viajera del tiempo, alguien que vendría del futuro, y que ella sabría dar respuesta a mis inquietudes, a mi deseo de conocimiento. —Me sorprende que esa mujer supiera de mí doscientos años antes de que naciera—. La toqué, y entonces se mostró ante mí una imagen. En ella aparecías tú siendo una niña, justo como estabas ahora en la cama, abrazando tus rodillas y con los ojos llorosos, unos ojos tristes y solitarios que por un segundo creí que me miraban mí. Al alzarte vi tu collar, del que colgaba la flor que ahora es el blasón de mi escudo.

—Eso me hace entender algunas cosas, pero ¿quién era esa mujer?

—No lo sé. Se fue y nunca más he vuelto a verla.

—Y desde entonces me has estado buscando para que sea tu biblioteca andante. —La verdad es que me ha molestado descubrir que solo me buscaba para «saciar su sed de conocimiento». Él me mira divertido—. Lo siento, pero es lo que me ha parecido entender.

—Tal vez. —No añade más.

—¿Y eso es todo? Inquietante historia.

—Esperabas algo más. —Ha sido una afirmación, así que no tiene dudas de ello.

—Sí. Pensé que podrías decirme por qué me ves, o cómo puedo dejar de viajar en el tiempo.

—No puedo contestarte a eso, pero en todos estos años, mi afán por encontrarte me ha hecho investigar todo lo relacionado con la magia, las leyendas y lo que nadie cree.

—¿Y has encontrado algo de interés?

—Solo en este pueblo, y no he llegado a descubrir ni la mitad. Por ejemplo, sé que la flor que cuelga de tu cuello es lo que te ha traído aquí, que fue creada por unos antiguos brujos que tuvieron su morada justo donde ahora se halla esta casa. Sé que maldijeron al pueblo, pero que en el fondo ninguno de sus habitantes se lo cree; solo lo cuentan para meter miedo a los niños.

—No como tú.

—No como yo. Yo siempre he creído en mi intuición y sé ver la verdad en la gente que me rodea. Esa anciana me dijo la verdad, y la visión que tuve fue muy real.

—Todo esto me parece tan increíble... Yo en cierta forma también te buscaba. Bueno, no porque supiera que tú me buscabas a mí... —Tomo aire antes de seguir—. Encontré un retrato tuyo en mi época y me llamó mucho la atención; tanto, que te he estado buscando por el pueblo desde entonces.

—¿Te llamé la atención? —Sonríe de forma picarona.

—No eres tan guapo.

El joven se ríe; evidentemente, no me cree. Aparto la mirada y me separo de la puerta.

—Quiero saberlo todo de ti, de tus viajes, del futuro...

—Vas listo si esperas que te cuente algo íntimo de mí.

—No quiero saber nada íntimo de ti —puntualiza tajante.

—Pues no creo que sea bueno que te diga lo que pasa en el futuro. Eso podría cambiar irremediablemente el curso de la historia; incluso podríamos hacer que algunos de mis vecinos en el futuro dejasen de existir.

—No lo veo así. Yo te busco por una razón y tú a mí por otra. El destino nos ha puesto en el mismo camino, y en el caso de que no lo quisiera así, te aseguro que me da exactamente igual. Mi especialidad es desafiarlo.

Lo observo y no me cabe duda de que lo ha hecho más de una vez.

—Todo sucede por una razón —digo recitando en alto algo que me dice siempre Any.

—Exacto. —El joven se me acerca, pero yo me quedo donde estoy, desafiante. No me dejo amilanar por su intensa mirada— Veo que eres valiente. Muchos hombres, cuando los he mirado así, se han cagado de miedo... literalmente.

—Qué asco.

Sonríe de medio lado y suaviza su mirada.

—Mi nombre es Terry...

—El duque de Terry Dark —completo.

—Vaya, has oído hablar de mí.

—En este pueblo no se habla de otra cosa que de tu llegada, pero no esperaba que fueras tú... Ahora entiendo por qué me tuteas.

—¿Porque soy un donnadie a quien la gente llama héroe de guerra aunque provenga de una familia humilde?

—No, porque se rumorea que sigues tus propias normas y no haces caso a la etiqueta.

—No, ni pienso hacerlo.

—Pues deberías, porque así demostrarías a esta gente que no son más que pavos engordados, que eres mucho mejor que ellos... —Abro mucho los ojos y sonrío—. ¡Claro! ¡Es eso! Tal vez deba enseñarte a ser mejor que esta gente, y por eso he aprendido sus costumbres todos estos años... ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora!

—No, no lo tiene, y estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a comportarme como esos idiotas almidonados.

—No te he dicho que seas como ellos. Creo haber dicho claramente que seas mucho mejor que ellos.

Terry me estudia, lo miro sonriente.

—¿Por qué no? Si te ayudo, tal vez ya no tenga que llevar una doble vida, tal vez deje de viajar en el tiempo y pueda vivir solo en mi siglo sin regresar aquí jamás. —La sonrisa se me borra de golpe; la idea deja de gustarme. Inquieta, aparto la mirada. ¿Qué me sucede?

—Me lo pensaré, pero antes dime tu nombre.

—Candice. Me llamo Candice, pero me dicen Candy —respondo tendiéndole la mano.

Terry duda, pero finalmente la coge como para depositar un beso ella. En cuanto nuestras manos se tocan, un escalofrío me recorre entera y siento el deseo de apretarla fuerte y no soltarla jamás, pero al mismo tiempo un millar de pinchazos me invaden la palma, y me aparto rápidamente para rascarme y mitigar esa extraña sensación.

Tocan a la puerta y, después de que Terry permite el paso, aparece por ella un hombre de unos cuarenta años, algo más bajo que el duque y ancho de hombros.

—Siento interrumpirte, pero tenemos que colocar lo que hemos traído y no sé por dónde empezar...

—Entiendo. —El hombre asiente y se marcha. Terry fija su atención en mí —Puedes acompañarnos. O ir donde quieras, aunque sería mejor que no salieras de esta casa.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque, si no te he entendido mal, antes no eras visible en este siglo y ahora sí, por lo que corres peligro de ser atacada por maleantes.

—Conozco este pueblo muy bien y sé por dónde ir. Necesito dar un paseo.

—No te lo recomiendo.

—En mi siglo, la mujer tiene voz y voto. Es lo primero que te enseño, que yo decido lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. No eres mi dueño.

—No, no lo soy. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Asiento y me marcho tras él, pero en vez de bajar por la escalera principal, lo hago por la de servicio. Mientras desciendo por ella, advierto que todo ha desaparecido excepto mis pinturas, aunque eso es lo de menos, porque sé que nadie las ve —ni siquiera Any en mi época es capaz de ver estas pinturas— Sigo inquieta por lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora. ¿Por qué puedo verlo y todo ha desaparecido cuando él ha llegado? Es más, ¿por qué sabía de mí y me estaba buscando? Y ¿cómo demonios voy a regresar a mi época? Quizá tenga razón y el destino quería que nos encontráramos, pero ¿por qué? Tiene que haber alguna razón. Es posible que yo al viajar al pasado tenga una misión, y esta sea ayudar a Terry, y que a cambio él haya descubierto algo que me ayude a regresar a mi época de forma permanente... No sería tan descabellado. Quiero creer que es así, la idea de ser alguien normal me atrae. Y poder salir del pueblo. Quiero ir lejos, a un

lugar donde solo sea yo, donde nadie me dé de lado y crea que estoy maldita porque de niña me comí una extraña flor. Huiría del pueblo si pudiera salir de él, pero estoy atrapada, porque cuando lo intento, salgo despedida hacia atrás. Una fuerza sobrenatural me impide escapar de sus confines.

Abro la puerta de la casa y por unos instantes temo que desaparezca la ropa que llevo puesta —a fin de cuentas, ya no soy invisible para nadie, pues he visto cómo me miraba el hombre que ha entrado—. Pero no, no desaparece. Eso sí, lo de ir descalza es un engorro; me pregunto si Terry no me ha traído unas botas adrede para que no pudiera ir muy lejos de aquí.

Ya en el exterior, dudo sobre qué camino tomar. Al final me decanto por el del bosque; hay un sendero muy bien cuidado por el que se puede caminar sin temer clavarme piedrecitas y otras cosas en mis pies descalzos.

Me adentro por el camino sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me rodea. Necesito pensar, ordenar mis ideas y aceptar este nuevo hecho. Convencerme de que todo esto es para bien, y no al contrario.

De repente, sin saber de dónde han salido, unas manos me cogen por detrás y me arrastran hacia la espesura. Me revuelvo y veo a un par de asaltantes malolientes. Trato de golpearlos, de gritar, pero me tapan la boca con sus asquerosas manos. Siento asco por ese olor nauseabundo y un intenso miedo por lo que pueden hacerme. Me llevan contra un árbol y suben sus manos para acariciar mi cuerpo, pero antes de que puedan siquiera tocarme, alguien sale de entre las sombras y los aparta de mí con facilidad, como si no pesaran nada. Me fijo en mi salvador: se trata de Terry, que golpea a los dos asaltantes dejándolos aturdidos con suma destreza. Viéndolo luchar, descubro al héroe del que todos hablan, al guerrero imbatible. Su rostro ha dejado de ser amable y la fiereza de sus ojos me aterra, pero sé que no me hará daño, aunque haya desobedecido su consejo de no salir sola.

—¿Estás bien? —Viene hacia mí, pero yo no puedo apartar los ojos de los dos malhechores, que se han quedado en el suelo y no se mueven.

—¿Los has matado?

—Debería haberlo hecho, pero no soy un desalmado, solo los he dejado inconscientes.

Asiento y lo miro.

—Gracias.

—No me las des. Si me hubieras hecho caso, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Pero me has seguido...

—Yo, al contrario que tú, sé de los peligros que hay por estos bosques y lo que pueden hacerle a una joven bonita que anda sola por ahí. Por si no lo sabes, este no es tu siglo y por mucho que en el futuro la mujer decida lo que puede o no puede hacer, aquí existen peligros de los que una mujer sale muy mal parada.

—Odio todo esto.

—Volvamos a casa.

Asiento. Terry anda delante de mí, lo sigo de cerca temblando pero sin dejarme desfallecer. Decido no pensar en lo que podría haber pasado, ni en lo que me espera a partir de ahora. El que ahora la gente me vea significa que me expongo a peligros con los que hasta ahora no contaba. ¿Quiere decir esto que debo quedarme encerrada en la casa?

—¿Me dejarás quedarme en tu casa? —pregunto al hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Si no me equivoco, has vivido aquí hasta ahora.

—Sí, pero entiendo que sea tuya. Trabajaré...

—No pareces una sirvienta, tu porte y tu forma de andar te delatarían. Ya inventaré algo, no te preocupes.

—Ni tú tampoco. Tu enciclopedia andante sigue viva... —digo, para quitar hierro a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—No te he salvado por lo que puedas contarme. —Lo observo, pero al estar de espaldas, no puedo adivinar en sus ojos por qué lo ha hecho realmente. Sigo a Terry en silencio hacia su casa y hacia mi nuevo e incierto destino.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **TERRY**

Termino de dejar las cajas de libros apiladas en la biblioteca; primero tenemos que comprar una estantería para colocarlos. La casa no está arreglada, necesita mucho trabajo, sobre todo porque todo lo que Candy ha hecho estos años ha desaparecido. Ella está trayendo cajas también. He descubierto que es muy cabezota: si quiere hacer algo, lo hace. No solo por lo del paseo por el bosque. Cuando preguntó en qué me podía ayudar, le dije que no hacía falta, pero insistió hasta que no me quedó más remedio que darle cajas pequeñas y unas botas de la mujer de Asel, Mar, para que no se cortara. Sé que está asustada, sigue pálida pese a que han pasado varias horas desde el incidente, pero no dice nada y trabaja sin quejarse. En mi vida he conocido a pocas mujeres así.

Tras dejar un pequeño baúl sobre los míos, Candy me mira a la espera de que le pida algo más.

—Siéntate y descansa. Mar ha ido a preparar algo de comer.

Mira a su alrededor y como no hay ninguna silla ni nada por el estilo, finalmente se sienta en el suelo cerca de la chimenea con mucha galantería.

—Es una lástima que haya desaparecido todo lo que traje durante estos años. La casa está como el primer día que llegué... Hecha una ruina.

—No te preocupes, tengo dinero suficiente para hacer que en poco tiempo luzca como nueva.

Candy observa una de sus pinturas. En ella aparece a un lado gente de clase alta de mi época leyendo en un frondoso parque, y al otro, gente que supongo es de su época, mirando unos chismes muy raros y algo que sujetan en sus manos que me tiene muy intrigado.

—Es una lástima que tengamos que tapar tus pinturas...

—¿Ves mis pinturas? —Candy me mira asombrada.

—Sí, y también veo los desconchones de las paredes. Habrá que arreglarlas si queremos que esta casa sea digna...

—... de tu ducado —termina por mí— pero lo que me inquieta es que nadie ha podido ver nunca esas pinturas. Lo sé porque en mi época quité el papel pintado de las paredes y seguían estando ahí, pero mi amiga Any no puede verlas, y tú, en cambio, sí.

—Una señal más de que debes obedecerme...

—No pienso obedecerte.

—Eso habrá que verlo. —Me mira seria; sonrío—. Al menos espero que no cometas la estupidez de volver a salir de esta casa sola.

—No soy tonta.

—Eso lo decidiré yo —le digo para picarla, aunque por cómo me mira, sé que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.

—¿Qué quieres saber? Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

—Quiero saber por qué viajas en el tiempo. Sé lo de la flor y lo que hicieron los brujos, pero no sé por qué la tomaste siendo niña. ¿Era esto lo que querías?

Candy se rasca el cuello y cuando se da cuenta de que la observo, se detiene enseguida, pero yo ya me he fijado en las rojeces de su piel.

—¿Qué te pasa en el cuello? —Me arrodillo y hago el amago de apartar el vestido, Candy me da un manotazo— ¡No voy hacerte nada! —me quejo.

—No creo que sea muy adecuado que trates de apartarme el vestido. No es decoroso. ¡Y esto deberías saberlo tú mejor que yo! En mi época no pasaría nada, pero aquí sí, dudo que vayas por ahí haciendo... —Me mira y se sonroja al ver mi sonrisa— o claro que vas por ahí seduciendo a jovencitas inocentes.

—¿Inocentes? Tal vez ellas sepan más que yo de placeres carnales...

—¡No puedes hablar de eso delante de una señorita! —exclama con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

Me río por su azoramiento y por la situación.

—¿Te ofende que sea así contigo?

—¿Así cómo? ¿Directo?, ¿que digas lo que piensas y que actúes sin tener en cuenta las convenciones sociales? —Asiento—No, en mi época sería normal, pero esa no es la cuestión...

—Hagamos una cosa. —Me mira con atención— Delante de alguien que se pueda ofender por mi falta de decoro, trataré de comportarme lo más parecido a todos esos almidonados, pero en privado, seré yo mismo. —Ella me mira con intensidad; casi puedo ver cómo sopesa mis palabras— Y a cambio, tú serás tú misma conmigo, como lo eres en tu siglo, sin pensar todo el rato en cómo deberías comportarte aquí.

—Me da igual que la gente te critique; ese no es mi problema —me recuerda.

—No, pero sí el de mi prima.

—¿Tu prima? ¿Tienes una prima?

—Sí, una que va a vivir conmigo en esta casa junto con su doncella Mar... Tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Ese es tu plan?

—Aquí estarás segura, y tienes suficientes modales para que nadie ponga en duda que eres mi prima, la hija de la hermana de mi padre; un marqués la dejó preñada «accidentalmente» y para pagar su silencio te dio una educación en uno de los mejores internados de la zona, y ahora, tras la muerte de mi tía, yo me he hecho cargo de ti, puesto que soy la única familia que te queda.

—Qué rápido buscas soluciones.

—En esta vida, o eres rápido buscando soluciones o estás muerto.

La recorre un escalofrío; sabe que me refiero la guerra.

—No tienes otra opción ahora que eres visible en esta época.

—Tampoco creo que tú me dejes elección. —Sonrío—. Está bien, pero sobre ser yo misma contigo... Deja que lo piense.

Asiento, pues sé que es mejor no presionarla por el momento. Me acerco a ella y le aparto un poco la ropa de Mar; Candy se deja. Tiene el cuello lleno de ronchas.

—No quiero ofender a Mar —me explica— pero esta tela es muy basta y yo tengo la piel muy sensible. —Se sonroja.

—Pues habrá que solucionarlo.

—No es nada que no pueda soportar...

—Ahora soy tu tutor legal, debo proveerte de un buen guardarropa.

—Te metes muy rápido en el papel.

Doy la callada por respuesta. Se rasca una vez más y le aparto las manos.

—Asel no quiere que le compre ropas mejores a Mar porque dice que heriría su orgullo si dejara que otro hombre le comprase vestidos a su esposa.

—Pues debería dejarse el orgullo a un lado... Pero, bueno, aquí es algo normal.

Le tiendo la mano, pero se levanta ella sola; me pregunto si es para evitar ese escalofrío que antes nos recorrió a ambos cuando nos tocamos. Aunque no me lo dijera, vi cómo se sorprendía por eso. Yo, por mi parte, lo interpreté como una señal de que estamos en esto juntos, sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique. He leído lo suficiente para saber que en antaño el ser humano creía más en estas cosas, en lo mágico, y que, al igual que los brujos de este pueblo, algunas personas eran más receptivas a canalizar esta magia y utilizarla en su favor. Ahora ya nadie cree que de verdad pueda existir algo así. Yo sí, y es por ello por lo que desde niño he querido conocer los misterios del mundo que me rodea, si bien lo infructuoso de mi búsqueda me ha llevado a plantearme en algún momento si no estaría yendo detrás de una quimera. Sin embargo, ahora que la tengo a ella delante, todo cobra sentido y mis creencias resurgen con fuerza. Si ella está aquí, es gracias a la magia. Candy es la clave, la única que me puede dar las respuestas para las que mi siglo no tiene una explicación. Y haré lo que sea por conseguirlo.

 **CANDICE**

Ayudo a Mar a poner la mesa. Asel ha salido y Terry se ha ido a las caballerizas y me ha pedido que me quedara con Mar. Es poco habladora y tiene la sonrisa fácil. Tendrá unos cuarenta años; en mi época, una mujer de su edad está en la flor de la vida, pero Mar vive los estragos de la suya: tiene el pelo canoso y la piel estropeada y ajada por el sol. No es fea, pero no dejo de preguntarme cómo sería si hubiera nacido doscientos años más tarde.

—No quiero saber nada. Seré su doncella, pero nada más —me suelta.

La miro confusa; ella me observa seria y se gira hacia la puerta.

—¿Nada de qué?

—Sé de dónde viene. Su excelencia ya está al tanto de que ni yo ni Asel queremos saber nada, pero quería decírselo a usted. No se ofenda, pero es más fácil vivir si no sé cómo de mejor serían las cosas de haber nacido años más tarde.

—La entiendo. No se preocupe, no le contaré nada.

Asiente y me tiende un trozo de pan para que lo corte. En ese momento, entra Terry por la puerta seguido de Asel. No lo miro, pero siento sus ojos posados en mí, soy muy consciente de que se acerca a mí, y de cómo eso trastoca mis nervios.

—Esto es para ti. Cámbiate antes de la comida.

Me vuelvo y veo un paquete en sus manos, luego levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos, pero ha endurecido su mirada y no puedo leer nada en ella.

—Vamos, ve, tengo hambre. Tengo entendido que no es de buena educación comer si no están todos sentados a la mesa y por un día no me apetece saltarme las normas.

—Haces bien.

Cojo el paquete y voy hacia donde me ha dicho Mar que estará ubicado mi cuarto, en la planta de arriba. Una vez dentro, cierro la puerta y dejo el paquete sobre la vieja mesa de madera. Al abrirlo, me sorprendo al ver lo que contiene. Saco dos blusas de tela fina, muy suave al tacto, como las que solía usar cuando cogía ropa de donde quería. También hay dos faldas largas sencillas pero elegantes. Las dejo sobre la mesa y sigo mirando, y me sonrojo cuando encuentro ropa interior femenina de esta época. Salvo la vergüenza que siento porque me la haya comprado, la ropa me gusta; yo misma la habría escogido de haber ido a la tienda. En el fondo de la caja también hay unos finos botines y todo lo necesario para el aseo: un peine, un espejo de mano, un jabón de lavanda, un perfume de flores que huele muy bien, un par de pasadores para el pelo y varias horquillas. Me quedo

impresionada por el detalle que ha tenido Terry, pues ahora sé dónde fue cuando dijo que iba a las caballerizas.

Emocionada, rápidamente me cambio de atuendo, doblo cuidadosamente la que no he usado y salgo de la habitación, sintiéndome más a gusto al no llevar un vestido que me queda grande y me pica por todos lados. Al bajar de nuevo a la cocina, Terry deja de mirar por la ventana y se gira hacia mí. Me siento algo expuesta cuando me mira así, de arriba abajo, analizándome.

—Te queda bien.

—No es decoroso comprarle ropa a una mujer.

Sonríe por mi regañina.

—Nadie sabe quién soy. Iba vestido como un simple sirviente.

—Entonces, me extraña que te dejaran entrar. Son algo sibaritas en las tiendas del pueblo.

—Cierto, pero cuando han visto el dinero que les mostraba, me han atendido como si fuera un gran señor. —Terry sonríe. Todo esto lo divierte, lo puedo ver en sus ojos—¿Comemos?

—¿Dónde están Mar y Asel?

—Se han ido a preparar sus cuartos. Espero que no te moleste almorzar a solas conmigo, no tengo por costumbre comerme a nadie... que no se deje, por supuesto.

—Qué gracioso. —Sus ojos brillan otra vez— Pero primero, debo dejar esto en un sitio —digo refiriéndome a mi otra ropa—. A menos que quieras que cuando viaje en el tiempo aparezca desnuda.

—La verdad es que no me importaría. No soy de los que tienen muchos remilgos a la hora de contemplar la desnudez de una joven hermosa.

Me sonrojo y tengo la sensación de que él lo ha dicho con ese fin en mente.

—Eres un descarado.

—¿Yo? Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte. A lo mejor en tu época la gente no habla de desnudos.

—Te asombraría ver hasta qué punto la gente ha perdido la vergüenza en ese tema.

—Entonces, no sé de qué te sorprendes.

Terry se acerca, mientras yo lo taladro con la mirada. Que lo divierta tanto provocarme no me hace ninguna gracia.

—No me mires así —dice.

—Te miraré como me dé la gana.

—Eso me gusta de ti: por mucho que trates de comportarte como una verdadera dama de este siglo, acabas siendo tú misma.

Lo miro con el ceño aún más fruncido, lo cual parece divertirlo aún más. Se acerca y me quita el paquete de las manos.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Donde voy , yo sola —especifico— no hay asaltadores.

—Mejor.

—Me vas a seguir aunque te diga que no quiero que me acompañes, ¿verdad? —Sonríe, dejando claro que sí. Bufo de manera poco femenina—Está bien, voy a los pasadizos que hay bajo la casa para dejar las ropas al comienzo de ellos. Así, cuando reaparezca en esta época, no llegaré hasta la casa desnuda.

—Me parece bien. —Terry va hacia donde se encuentran los pasadizos en las bodegas de la casa.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaban ahí?

—Investigué la casa a fondo, pero vi que no tienen salida. Deduzco que tú sí sabes cómo salir de ellos.

—Sí.

Él coge un farol de aceite y entra el primero, para iluminar el camino. Yo camino detrás. Los túneles me parecen más pequeños que nunca por la presencia de Terry. La luz anaranjada del farolillo cae sobre su bello rostro y lo hace parecer más duro. Está tenso.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Se vuelve cuando formulo esa pregunta que no ha podido refrenar mi lengua.

—A mí no me preocupa nada. —Sonríe de medio lado para ocultarme lo que atormenta su mirada.

—Vale, miénteme si quieres, pero sé lo que he visto.

Seguimos caminando en silencio y cuando llegamos al final, Terry se hace a un lado y me alumbra la pared, para que yo pueda ver, y él, aprender cómo abrir esa puerta. Busco a tientas con los dedos. Aparentemente es solo piedra, pero si presionas en cierto punto con la palma, se abre. Lo descubrí tras meterme a curiosear por estos túneles y encontrarme con un callejón sin salida: tanteé por toda la pared hasta que di con el mecanismo de casualidad. Es lo que tiene haber visto tantas películas de misterios con Any.

Salimos al exterior, muy cerca del círculo sagrado. De este lado, la puerta que acabo de abrir es una enorme roca cubierta de musgo y oculta por la vegetación. Cuando se cierra, nadie puede sospechar que esconde un pasadizo.

—Para entrar, debes tocar este lado de la roca. —Aparto unas hojas y le indico a Terry cómo abrirla.

—Estos brujos eran muy listos.

—Sí, y peligrosos. A veces creo que ellos hicieron desaparecer todos sus hallazgos a propósito, para que luego la verdad nos estalle en la cara cuando no haya vuelta atrás.

Terry me mira con intensidad, tanta que acabo por bajar los ojos. No sé por qué le he confesado esto, es algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera yo quiero dar mucha fe a lo que a veces pienso, pues de hacerlo, temería lo que pudiera pasarme.

—No me hagas caso. En mi época, la gente habla tanto de que soy la enviada de los brujos y de que he venido para destruir el pueblo que a veces mi imaginación se desata.

Me giro hacia las rocas sagradas; como siempre que las veo, me recorre un escalofrío. Camino hacia ellas seguida de Terry y, conforme me acerco, el escalofrío se intensifica. Miro a Terry: por su gesto, sé que él también está sintiéndolo.

De repente, el suelo empieza a vibrar bajo nuestros pies y de la nada surge un aire demoledor que arrastra todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Ramas, hojas y tierra me golpean la cara antes de que Terry me agarre y me acerque a su pecho para protegerme del vendaval. Aunque no debería hacerlo, me agarro a su camisa y me acerco más a él, por miedo a salir volando. Y no puedo negar que me gusta estar en el cobijo de sus brazos. Tal vez sea porque nunca he estado tan cerca de un chico; ninguno ha sido capaz de acercarse a mí por todo lo que se dice en el pueblo. Pero siento que a Terry los rumores y las supersticiones le dan igual. Alzo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él posa una mano en la mía y me estrecha entre sus brazos con más fuerza, impidiendo que me separe y haciendo que sea plenamente consciente de él. De su olor a cuero, a campo, a libertad, a hombre... Me encanta cómo huele. Su calor me traspasa y me hace cosquillas, noto el imperioso deseo de pegarme aún más a él y no sé si es solo por buscar su protección. Siento que seguir ese instinto no estaría mal; al contrario, que es lo que debo hacer.

El aire se detiene por fin. Me separo impactada por lo sucedido, por mis pensamientos y por mis sensaciones, y Terry me deja ir. Parece molesto, pues tiene la mandíbula apretada. Se sacude una ramita del pelo mientras se aleja unos pasos de mí, como si él también necesitara poner distancia entre los dos. Cuando miro a mi alrededor, veo que nada parece fuera de lugar: todo está en calma, no hay hojas esparcidas por el suelo. Es como si lo sucedido solo hubiera sido producto de nuestra imaginación. Luego me fijo en el círculo de piedras y, decidida a saber qué cambios se han obrado en él, me adentro en su sagrado y maldito suelo. Cuando ya estoy llegando al centro, me vuelvo y veo que Terry trata de seguirme. Y digo trata, porque parece chocar con una pantalla invisible que le impide el paso.

—¿Por qué no puedo entrar?

—No lo sé... Hasta ahora, entraba todo el que quisiera.

Me sitúo en el centro del círculo. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y cuando voy a decir algo, siento que regreso a mi tiempo. Conforme desaparezco, veo el desconcierto en los ojos de Terry y cómo lo asombra verme desvanecerme en el aire. Le sonrío y antes de irme del todo le digo hasta pronto, aunque en el fondo no sé si volveré, si el viento significaba que había acabado todo lo que tenía que hacer yo en este siglo.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, pero esta vez no lo hago con alivio. Regrese o no, sé que una parte de mí se queda al lado de Terry..., pero no me apetece analizar por qué; hace años que dejé de buscar sentido a cosas inexplicables.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **CANDICE**

Abro los ojos y sigo en el centro del suelo sagrado, pero sé que todo es distinto, porque Terry no me mira desde fuera. Aquí está nublado y cae una fina lluvia. El mismo día y la misma hora, pero doscientos años después. Me miro las ropas y veo que es el mismo vestido que llevaba cuando viajé esta mañana en el tiempo. Parece mentira que hayan pasado tan solo unas horas. Ha sido el día más intenso de mi vida.

Me dispongo a salir del círculo de piedras y por un momento temo no poder hacerlo y quedar encerrada dentro, pero no es así, no siento la barrera que Devlin no ha podido traspasar. Camino hacia mi casa con paso firme y miles de preguntas bullendo en mi cabeza. ¿Y si todo ha cambiado en el pueblo? ¿Y si ahora es aquí donde la gente no puede verme? Me aterra la idea de ser invisible para mi familia.

Cuando estoy subiendo los cuatro escalones del porche de casa, la puerta se abre. Aguanto la respiración, y más cuando veo que quien aparece en el umbral es Carlota, la otra mejor amiga de Any.

Me mira de arriba abajo con el morro torcido, dejando claro lo poco que le gusta verme. Le devuelvo el gesto, ni ella me soporta, ni yo a ella. Pero por una vez me alegro de verla, porque significa que todo sigue igual. Es más alta que yo y tiene un cuerpo perfecto, con las redondeces justas y donde debe tenerlas. No hay hombre en este pueblo que no se gire para mirarla. Y no solo por su espectacular físico, sino por ese pelazo castaño claro con mechas por el sol, que resalta su cara de muñequita de porcelana y esos grandes ojos de color ámbar. En la época de Terry, su padre la habría rifado entre los cientos de pretendientes que seguro que habría tenido.

No nos soportamos. De pequeña quise ser su amiga —era la mejor amiga de Any, debía intentarlo— pero me dejó claro que si me soportaba era solo porque Any parecía feliz a mi lado. Desde entonces nos respetamos en presencia de Any y punto.

Incluso he llegado a pensar que todas las historias que circulan sobre mí son obra suya; la verdad, no me extrañaría nada.

—Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí. ¿Por qué no te has perdido por el bosque y nos has librado al fin de tener que ver tu horrible cara?

—Yo también me alegro de verte —ironizo y paso a la casa sin mirarla. No pienso quedarme allí para que me siga tirando pullas— ¿Any? —La llamo tras cerrar la puerta.

Esta baja corriendo las escaleras. Estoy tentada a darle un abrazo, pero no quiero inquietarla.

—Odio esta falsa realidad que me hace pensar que estás en cualquier sitio y no en el pasado. Es un asco luchar contra ella. —Yo agacho la mirada—. Eh, no pasa nada. Es divertido echarle un pulso a este velo mágico, y cada vez lo controlo más.

Llega hasta mí y me mira con intensidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? No tienes buena cara.

—¿Estás sola?

—No, mis padres están en sus despachos.

—Acompáñame a un sitio.

Any asiente y vamos al armario de los abrigos a por unos chubasqueros. Tras ponérnoslos y decir a Espe y a Armando que volveremos a la hora de cenar, nos vamos hacia el suelo sagrado. Necesito comprobar algo.

—Bueno, dime qué pasa.

—No quiero que esto salga de aquí, no quiero preocupar a tus padres.—Annie me mira muy seria— Tal vez lo mejor es...

—Candy, estamos juntas en esto, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no te apoyara cuando me necesitas?

Asiento.

—He visto a Terry. —Me mira sin comprender— El joven del cuadro.

Los ojos se le salen de las órbitas y la mandíbula se le desencaja.

—¡¿En serio?! Y ¿cómo es? ¿Está tan bueno como en el retrato?

Sonrío al recordar a Terry. Es una sonrisa tonta que no puedo borrar de mi rostro con facilidad, y esto hace que Any se ría.

—Uyyy, esto se pone interesante. —Me coge del brazo— Venga, cuenta. ¿Cómo es?

—Es mucho más guapo que en el retrato, y sus ojos son muchos más intensos. Y sí, está muy pero que muy bueno. —Any se ríe cómplice— El retratista hizo un gran trabajo, pero aun así...

—Me encantaría verlo. Espero que me lo dibujes; tú seguro que sí consigues captar su belleza.

—Lo intentaré. —Me detengo— Any, eso no es todo... Él también me ha visto a mí.

Any parpadea un par de veces confundida, pero luego, a medida que lo va comprendiendo, su gesto se endurece.

—¿Te ha visto como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora? —me pregunta con un deje de temor en su voz.

—Y no solo él. Ahora todos pueden verme... He dejado de ser invisible en el pasado, todo lo que he llevado a la casa ha desaparecido... Algo ha cambiado, Any, y no sé si es para bien o para mal.

Any pierde el color del rostro, mi preocupación es la suya.

—Cuéntamelo todo, desde el principio. Entre las dos deduciremos qué ha pasado.

Lo hago de camino a las ruinas sagradas. Any me escucha en silencio, sin interrumpirme; sé que está procesando toda la información y tratando de encontrar una explicación o de dar con algo clave que a mí se me haya podido escapar.

—Terry cree que mi destino es ayudarlo de alguna forma y que cuando lo haga, todo volverá a la normalidad y yo dejaré de viajar en el tiempo.

—Mmm... Tiene sentido. Si no, no entiendo por qué te ve. Vuestros destinos deben de estar conectados de alguna forma, y todo lo que sucede en el pasado ya estaba escrito que sucedería así.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí. Tú perteneces al presente, pero también viajas al pasado, pero como el pasado ya ha ocurrido, se supone que lo que haces allí es un camino que ya has trazado previamente, así que de alguna forma tu destino estaba escrito...

—Y ¿qué debo hacer?

—Por de pronto, si ahora pueden verte, haz lo que ha pensado Terry, y más después de lo de los salteadores de caminos. Al menos estarás segura. Y por lo demás, déjate llevar; si el destino ha querido que vuestros caminos se junten, tiene que ser por algo.

—Tal vez sea porque voy a acabar con este pueblo, como todos creen, y porque voy a cambiar el pasado haciendo que la mitad de sus habitantes no llegue a nacer —digo en alto mis preocupaciones, y Any me sonríe y me abraza.

—No creo que tu destino sea ese. Solo tienes que averiguar cuál es tu sitio, no interferir en las decisiones de los demás.

—Es decir, que no los induzca a tomar decisiones muy drásticas que puedan cambiar el pasado ya trazado...

—... salvo en lo de ayudar a Terry. Si al verlo a él todo cambió y él lleva años buscándote, eso quiere decir que debes ayudarlo de alguna manera. Sopeso nuestro razonamiento.

—Creo que podré hacerlo.

—¡Pues claro que podrás! En el fondo, sigues siendo una mera espectadora de una vida que ya existió.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Solo espero poder mantenerme impasible ante los acontecimientos.

—Debes hacerlo. Cambiar lo que ya estaba destinado a pasar sí puede traer consecuencias nefastas.

—Pero antes has dicho que tal vez ya estaba escrito que yo ayudara a Terry...

—Mira, no sé. Iré pensando algo. Pero por el momento es mejor que no interfieras en sus vidas más de lo necesario, o que solo lo hagas con la vida

de Terry.

—Pero solo con él.

—Sí, solo con él. —Suspiro, algo más relajada tras contarle todo a Any—Tranquila, lo resolveremos juntas —dice posando su mano en mi hombro.

Le sonrío. Quiero creer que de verdad encontraremos una pista de por qué ha cambiado todo tan de repente. Quiero creer que esto no significa, como dicen en el pueblo, que un día acabaré con ellos, sino que estoy curándome, que un día, cuando cumpla mi misión, dejaré de vivir dos vidas para centrarme solo en la mía...

Me llevo la mano al pecho inquieta tras pensar esto. La idea de no viajar más al pasado ya no me atrae tanto como hace unos días. Pero me digo que es mejor que todo siga su curso y yo deje de realizar estos viajes antinaturales.

Llegamos a las piedras sagradas y nos situamos frente a ellas. Ya le he dicho por qué la he traído aquí: quiero comprobar si a ella le pasa lo mismo que le ocurrió a Terry cuando intentó entrar.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado. Veamos si yo puedo traspasar el círculo. —Any da un paso al frente y trata de entrar, pero algo se lo impide.

A continuación pruebo yo... y entro sin problemas. Salgo de nuevo y observo a Any su mirada de preocupación es idéntica a la mía.

—Tal vez deberías decírselo a mis padres...

—No —la corto— es mejor no hacerlo por el momento. Tal vez pronto descubra lo que sea que debo hacer con Terry y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Any me mira en silencio, dejando claro que no piensa que todo sea tan sencillo.

—Tenemos que creer que hay una salida y que esta ha llegado. Quiero ser libre.

—Lo sé. Volvamos a casa, está empezando a llover con fuerza.

 _ **De: tony**_

 _ **A: candicepintura**_

 _ **Asunto: Estoy en tu pueblo. ¿Quedamos?**_

 _ **Querida Candy:**_

 _ **Sé que te sorprenderá este mail con ese asunto tan directo, pero es lo que siento. Me gustaría mucho conocerte. Tras años admirando tu obra y comprando tus cuadros, me gustaría conocerte y hablar en persona de nuestra afición por el arte.**_

 _ **Como ya te dije, reconocí mi pueblo en tus cuadros y aunque nunca he pensado que un día regresaría, hoy estoy aquí. Mi querido padre ha decidido regresar y volver a aceptar el puesto de alcalde que ostentaba hace años... ¿Tú sabías que vuestro actual alcalde tenía problemas de alcohol? Su pelea en el bar del pueblo ha sido subida a las redes sociales, y creo que ahora todo el mundo conoce nuestro pueblo por ello. La verdad es que ha sido gracioso...**_

 _ **Bueno, dejo de enrollarme. Me gustaría mucho quedar contigo ahora que vamos a ser «vecinos».**_

 _ **Te dejo mi teléfono al final del correo. Espero tu llamada.**_

 _ **Nos vemos,**_

 _ **ANTHONY BROWER A.**_

Releo una vez más el mail de Tony. No me puedo creer que esté aquí. Nos conocemos desde hace unos dos años más o menos. Entró en la web que tengo para vender mis cuadros y me escribió para decirme si ese paisaje pertenecía a este pueblo. Al decirle que sí, me confesó que él había nacido aquí y desde entonces nos escribimos de vez en cuando para hablar. A él también le gusta pintar, pero dice que nunca consigue acabar ningún cuadro, que parece un pintor de obras abstractas inacabadas, y doy fe de ello, porque me ha enviado fotos de algunos de sus lienzos. No esperaba que un día regresara al pueblo. Siento curiosidad por conocerlo, me cae bien. Cojo mi móvil y me apunto su número.

—¿Any?

Escucho la música a todo volumen en el cuarto de Any, dudo que me escuche. Le escribo un wasap y le digo que venga. Es una suerte que con los nuevos teléfonos los mensajes hayan dejado de cobrarse y ahora podamos utilizar aplicaciones que nos facilitan el hablar con la gente a la que queremos... ¡Cómo ha cambiado todo! Yo, que vivo a caballo entre dos siglos, aprecio más las cosas modernas de mi época porque sé lo que es vivir sin ellas. He visto cómo las familias esperan noticias de sus seres queridos durante días, a madres vivir con angustia hasta que una misiva les dice que su pequeño está bien. Y ahora todo es cuestión de minutos. De segundos. Muchas personas de mi siglo no sabrían vivir sin móvil y cuando salen a la calle sin él, sienten como si les fuera a pasar algo y no tuvieran forma de pedir ayuda.

—Dime. —Any entra en mi cuarto y se sienta sobre la cama.

Cojo la tableta y, tras buscar el correo, me pongo a su lado y se la tiendo. Any sabe quién es Tony; de hecho, me dijo que ella lo había visto cuando era pequeño. Al ser el hijo del alcalde, todo el mundo lo conocía. Se fueron del pueblo cuando Tony tenía ocho años; dicen que fue cuando su madre los dejo y su padre no pudo soportar vivir en un pueblo que le traía tantos recuerdos de la mujer a la que amaba. Pero no son más que rumores, y yo mejor que nadie sé que estos no siempre son ciertos.

—¿Cuándo quedamos con él?

—¿Piensas venir? —le digo sonriente.

—Por supuesto. Siento curiosidad por cómo será ahora.

—No sé...

—Candy, este es el presente, esta es tu vida, recuérdalo. Y ahora coge el móvil, llámalo y vive. Te cae bien, ¿no? —Asiento.

—¿Y si le doy tiempo para que descubra todo lo que dicen de mí y me rehúya?

—¿Y si lo llamo yo y le digo dónde puede encontrarte? Me he aprendido su número de memoria.

—No serías capaz... —Any sale corriendo de mi habitación. La sigo. Se encierra en la suya—. ¡Any! —Aporreo un par de veces la puerta. Desde el otro lado, oigo:

—Diez... Nueve... Ocho...

—¡Vale! Lo llamo yo. Eres una cría.

Any se ríe, abre la puerta y me sigue a mi cuarto.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A ver cómo lo llamas. —Coge mi móvil y marca el número de Tony— Ten.

Lo cojo y espero a que dé señal; a los tres tonos, escucho su voz cuando me pegunta quién es. Una voz varonil y muy bonita, aunque no tanto como la de Terry... ¡Basta! No debo pensar en Terry.

—Hola, Tony, soy Candice.

—¡Hola, Candy! ¿Qué tal todo? —Su tono amigable me relaja.

—Bien. Acabo de leer tu correo. Me ha sorprendido que estés aquí.

—Te aseguro que no más que a mí, pero así es mi padre. ¿Cuándo te viene bien que nos veamos? Ahora mismo estoy en el Ayuntamiento. Podemos quedar en la pastelería de la plaza... Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, claro...

—¡Quedamos! —grita Any por detrás.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Es Any. Ya te he hablado de ella.

—Entonces os espero aquí... ¿En media hora?

—Vale. Hasta ahora.

Cuelgo. Any se va eufórica a su cuarto para cambiarse. No sé quién disfruta más cuando hago algo normal en mi siglo, si ella o yo. Bueno, sí lo sé: ella. Yo siempre me muestro reticente y temerosa. El hecho de que en este pueblo la gente me teme es una realidad. Su hostilidad es algo normal para mí, pero eso no hace que duela menos.

Me pongo un vestido de media manga de color azul claro. En el pecho y en la falda lleva unas flores pintadas por mí. Mientras me visto, me pregunto si estaré perdiendo el tiempo, ya que hace tres días que no viajo y puede que desaparezca justo antes de llegar a la plaza. Entre la hostilidad de los vecinos y mis viajes al pasado, nunca me llego a encontrar a gusto en mi época. No sé cómo encajar aquí.

—¿Vamos? —me dice Any desde la puerta. Se ha puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Asiento— He llamado a Carlota, nos espera allí.

—Qué bien —digo sin mucha emoción. Any solo bufa, ya se ha acostumbrado a que no nos traguemos. Vamos hacia donde hemos quedado con Tony y con la «genial y maravillosa» Carlota. ¡Ahora sí que tengo ganas de viajar en el tiempo para no soportarla!

Por desgracia para mí, no he desaparecido, y veo a Carlota en la puerta de la pastelería hablando con un joven. Parece que se conocen y, por la descripción, sé que es Tony: alto, con el pelo rubio y unos impresionantes ojos azules celeste. Esto lo aprecio cuando se gira a ver qué observa Carlota y sus ojos se entrelazan con los míos. Any me da un codazo, que Tony percibe claramente —¡como para no hacerlo!, Any no ha sido muy sutil.

—¡Está buenísimo! —me dice por lo bajini, sin dejar de mirarlos— Seguro que más que Terry.

No, le puedo asegurar que no, pero no se lo digo, porque sé lo que trata de hacer Any: hacerme olvidar el pasado para que me centre en el presente.

—Candy —me saluda Tony antes de agacharse para darme dos besos. Es tan alto como Terry... ¡Basta ya!, no quiero compararlos más.

—Hola. Por fin nos conocemos...

—Tranquila, lo he puesto al día de todo lo que se rumorea de ti y está aquí por cumplir.

—Eso no es así, Carlota —le responde Tony divertido— Pero gracias por ilustrarme de las sandeces que se siguen diciendo en este pueblo. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Soy Any, y si antes me caías bien, ahora me caes genial —dice ella al darle dos besos.

Tony se ríe por su espontaneidad.

—¿Entramos? Me muero por un chocolate caliente con galletas de mantequilla.

—Eres un goloso. No sé cómo puedes mantener la figura, das asco —le dice retadora Carlota.

—Yo tampoco, qué gran pesar —la pica.

—¿Os conocéis? —pregunta Any cuando nos sentamos en una mesa.

—Sí, nuestros padres son amigos, y he mantenido el contacto con Carlota desde que me fui.

—Y antes de que cometas la estupidez de enamorarte de él, te advierto de que Tony no cree en el amor y no suele repetir con la misma mujer después de una noche.

—Gracias por exponer mis intimidades, Carlota, pero Candy y yo solo somos amigos y entendidos en arte.

—Por si acaso. Por una vez que he sido buena con ella y le he dado un consejo...

—Oh, sí, buenísima —digo entre dientes.

Any se ríe.

—Están siempre así. Ya te acostumbrarás —le explica a Tony.

Tony asiente. Carlota saca el móvil y empieza a escribir a sus amigas. Al poco pedimos y nos traen la merienda. Tony me pregunta por mis cuadros y sobre el último que he subido a la web.

—Me encanta ver cómo has mezclado el pasado con el futuro en el puerto; cómo en un lado del cuadro se ven los barcos antiguos y en el otro, los actuales. Me gustaría verlo y comprarlo.

—Te lo enseñaré.

—El lienzo tiene mucha vida. Es como si de verdad hubieras estado en el pasado. Eres genial, Candy.

—Sí, es maravillosa. Solo que está maldita y acabará con el pueblo. Pero eso

es un detalle sin importancia, ¿verdad?

Todos miramos a Carlota, que habla sin levantar la vista de su móvil.

—Por favor, Candy, si vas a acabar con el pueblo, avísame antes para poder irme —bromea divertido Tony.

—Lo haré.

Y sé que enseguida seremos buenos amigos, pues todo lo que dice Carlota sobre mí parece resbalarle. Ya sabía por nuestros correos que me caía bien, pero es refrescante que siendo un habitante de este pueblo encuentre todo lo que dicen absurdo y no le dé ninguna importancia.

 **TERRY**

Ayudo a Asel a colocar unos muebles que hemos comprado para mi cuarto y

para el de Candice y alguna cosa más. Aún quedan muchas cosas en la casa por arreglar, pero por el momento hemos adquirido lo justo para poder vivir aquí. Dejo la cómoda en el cuarto de Candice y Mar se pone a darle un repaso con un paño antes de colocar en los cajones la ropa nueva que le he comprado. En el fondo, pienso si todo esto no será una pérdida de tiempo y ella no regresará, a pesar de haberle dicho a todo el pueblo que mi prima va a venir a vivir conmigo. Tal vez su misión solo era conocerme y que yo viera sus pinturas... no tengo ni idea. Han pasado tres días y no sé nada de ella.

De repente, noto que un escalofrío me atraviesa; es idéntico al que sentí cuando ella desapareció ante mis ojos el otro día. Luego los escalofríos se hacen más intensos e, impulsado por una idea, corro hacia los pasadizos.

Me adentro en el túnel tras prender una antorcha, pues he descubierto que alumbra mucho mejor que un farolillo. Al principio del pasadizo he dejado lo necesario para que ella pueda prender una tea también. Todo está oscuro, pero antes de llegar, veo luz al final. No puedo negar el alivio que he sentido y enseguida lo atribuyo a mi deseo de saber más del mundo de Candice.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Soy yo, Terry. Me estoy cambiando, quédate ahí.

Espero. Al poco, la luz se acerca y escucho el ruido de sus pasos. Me levanto y la espero. Se ha puesto un sencillo vestido

—le dejé más ropa en una cajonera que he puesto al final del túnel— y se ha dejado el pelo suelto solo recogido con un pasador de plata.

—En mi época, la mujer puede llevar el pelo suelto del todo —comenta al darse cuenta de que me he quedado mirando su ondulaciones doradas, preguntándome si son tan sedosas como parecen.

—A mí me gusta el pelo suelto, pero algunos hombres consideran que es un privilegio reservado solo para el marido. Estupideces.

—Exacto. Yo cumpliré las normas de sociedad en la medida de lo posible; además, mi querido primo hace lo que le da la gana. Yo solo sigo su ejemplo. Sonrío.

Empezamos a andar de vuelta a la casa.

—No sabía cuándo regresarías. De hecho, no sabía si lo harías.

—Esta vez he tardado poco en volver, pero es incierto el período que paso en mi siglo o aquí. Lo máximo que he estado sin viajar en el tiempo han sido siete días.

—¿Y si no regresaras?

—Pues podría deberse a que me he curado, o a que estoy gravemente herida o muerta. Si estoy gravemente herida, no viajo en el tiempo. —Lo dice con un hilo de voz.

—Y lo sabes por experiencia propia —afirmo.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Decido cambiar de tema; ya averiguaré lo que le sucedió más adelante.

—Quiero saber tu historia desde el principio.

—¿Quieres también que te cuente mis oscuros secretos? —Candy me sonríe con picardía y no tengo duda de que trata de eludir mis preguntas.

—Tengo tiempo, Candy, Insistiré.

—Sé que lo harás. De acuerdo, te lo contaré todo... lo que me apetezca contarte, claro.

—Supongo que será así.

Llevo a Candy por un pasadizo distinto del que recorrimos el primer día. Esta casa está llena de túneles y paredes falsas.

—Este no lo conocía. Y eso que he investigado esta casa..., bueno, casi toda. Si he de serte sincera, la idea de descubrir corredores que podían estar llenos de bichos y animalejos me daba escalofríos —admite.

—Este está libre de fauna, al menos ahora que lo hemos limpiado Asel y yo. Nadie tiene constancia de ellos salvo nosotros.

—Mejor.

Mientras subimos unas escaleras, Candy resbala y yo la sujeto por la cintura. En cuanto mi mano entra en contacto con ella, siento de nuevo ese escalofrío, como cada vez que la toco por error o para protegerla. Candy se tensa y sé que ella siente lo mismo, así que aparto la mano, y no precisamente porque quiera alejarla de su calor.

—Ten cuidado. No siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

—Aunque no te lo creas, sé cuidar de mí misma. He sobrevivido sola muchos años.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? No aparentas más de dieciocho.

—Tengo casi dieciocho; pronto los cumpliré. Y por el pueblo ya circulan historias sobre que ese día será cuando lo destruya...

—Estúpidos supersticiosos.

—Sí, lo son —afirma.

Llegamos a una puerta y me adelanto para abrirla. Entramos en la buhardilla. Asel y yo la hemos habilitado para las pinturas de Candy. Ella se adelanta y admira los lienzos y el caballete de madera, y la amplia cristalera que hay sobre nuestras cabezas muestra cómo está cayendo la noche. Me mira con esa sonrisa que la hace más hermosa. Veo tal felicidad bailando en sus bellos ojos verdes que me siento tentando de volver a hacer algo que la haga sonreír de esa forma... Estupideces, pienso molesto por el giro que han tomado mis pensamientos.

—Aquí era donde yo pintaba cuando no usaba las paredes como lienzo. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Intuición, supongo. —Me muevo por la sala incómodo por esta revelación. Cuando entré aquí, supe que a ella le gustaría, pero no esperaba estar tan acertado en mis suposiciones— Los sirvientes que he ido contratando piensan que tus pinturas te absorben hasta el punto de no salir de aquí durante días. Mar simula traerte la comida. Así, cuando alguien no te vea, pensará que estás metida de lleno en tus lienzos, y a través del pasadizo secreto puedes venir aquí cuando regreses a este siglo.

—Has pensado en todo.

—Ya te lo dije: o tienes una mente rápida y buscas soluciones, o la vida te pasa por encima arrastrándote. —Me encamino hacia el pasadizo— Te espero en el salón para la cena, entonces hablaremos de todo.

—Perfecto, ahora iré. —Empiezo a irme—. Gracias, gracias por todo.

Asiento sin volverme y me marcho sin saber cómo lidiar con su agradecimiento. Una vez más, me siento inquieto por la calidez que se ha abierto en mi pecho. No estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me dé las gracias, tal vez porque siempre he actuado de forma que nadie sepa que la ayuda viene de mi parte. No se me da bien recibir halagos. Yo sé mejor que nadie lo que es no tener nada y tal vez por eso sé lo que cuesta tragarte el orgullo de no poder valerte por ti mismo y dar las gracias a los que tienen más suerte que tú. Pero con Candy no pienso en nada de eso, solo en cuidarla, en protegerla. Quizá sea porque desde niño ha sido parte de mí y, ahora que es real, no quiero que desaparezca antes de haber saciado mi curiosidad. O porque siempre cuido de las personas que están a mi cargo y ella lo está ahora al representar el papel de mi prima. Sea como sea, no lo hago para ganarme su agradecimiento. Lo hago porque me da la gana, y punto.

Al salir del pasadizo, me dirijo a la cocina para indicar a la nueva cocinera que cenaremos en el salón mi prima y yo, y subo a asearme. Una vez listo, bajo hacia la sala que hemos habilitado como comedor, aunque aún esté parca en muebles.

Estoy llegando cuando la puerta se abre y por esta aparece Asel santiguándose.

—En el fondo habría sido mejor para todos que ella no hubiera vuelto —me dice en un susurro nada más verme. Lo miro serio dejándole clara mi disconformidad con sus palabras— No traerá nada bueno. Nada bueno saldrá de esto, y usted lo sabe.

—Yo lo que sé es que es mi protegida, y no toleraré que nadie hable mal de ella delante de mí. —Asel me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos por algo desde que somos amigos.

—Yo solo he constatado un hecho, el tiempo me dará la razón; solo espero que nos coja a todos confesados.

Asel se marcha. Observo su espalda perderse entre los pasillos de la casa. No puedo estar de acuerdo con él. Sí, siento que algo está a punto de cambiar y que la llegada de Candy traerá consecuencias, pero no veo el mal en torno a ellas.

Entro en el salón y veo a Candy sentada en la mesa con el gesto triste y resignado. Sé que ha escuchado lo que Asel me ha dicho; la he sentido cerca cuando este hablaba.

—No le hagas caso.

—Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me tema por no comprenderme. No pasa nada. Solo tengo hambre —miente; yo lo dejo pasar.

Al poco nos sirven la comida y cenamos en silencio, pero los sirvientes andan cerca por si necesitamos algo, y lo que queremos hablar no debe ser escuchado por oídos indiscretos. Les diría que se fueran, pero hasta yo sé que no sería decoroso quedarme a solas con mi prima. Tras el postre me levanto y Candy hace otro tanto y se acerca a uno de los sirvientes, el mayordomo.

—Felicite al cocinero...

—Cocinera —le apunto.

—Mejor —dice sonriéndome—. La cena estaba deliciosa, dígaselo de mi parte.

—Como usted guste, señorita.

Candy asiente complacida al mayordomo y sale del salón.

—Quiero hablar contigo en privado —le pido en un susurro— ¿dónde vas a estar? ¿En tu cuarto o en tu estudio?

—En mi cuarto.

—Bien, ahora nos vemos.

Candy sube las escaleras y cuando se cruza con una sirvienta, esta la saluda con una leve inclinación, y la chica asiente a modo de saludo. No hay duda de que lleva toda la vida moviéndose en este ambiente, pero yo no. Si no quiero desentonar en él, tendré que aceptar que me dé lecciones, aunque la idea me repulse. Sin embargo, me he ganado el derecho de tener esta posición. He luchado por los intereses de este país más que mis vecinos, que presumen de que hemos ganado la guerra y ni tan siquiera se han ensuciado un pelo. Ellos no saben lo que es la guerra, cómo muere gente inocente para engordar sus arcas. Me pregunto si podré mostrarme con tanta educación y diplomacia ante personas a las que siempre he detestado. Si salvé al rey no fue porque se lo mereciera, sino para evitar que cayera en manos de nuestros enemigos y la pobre gente se viera atrapada en un conflicto interminable. Y si acepté el título con el que quiso premiarme, fue solo porque quería huir de la guerra antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no quedara nada en mi alma que salvar. Cuando ves tanta destrucción y tanta miseria, puedes llegar a un punto de no retorno. A veces temo que en el fondo sea demasiado tarde, que no consiga encontrar nada que me haga feliz y me llene de luz... O eso pensaba, pues Candy, sin saberlo, siempre fue la luz a la que me aferraba para salir del infierno, y ahora está aquí. Ansío su sabiduría tanto como el respirar. Soy consciente de que conocer cosas del futuro puede desencadenar cambios en el pasado. Si le dije que pensaba que nuestro destino era encontrarnos fue solo para llevarla hacia donde yo quería. De acuerdo, tal vez la manipulé. Vi la duda y el miedo en sus ojos, pero no tengo la culpa de saber leer en los gestos de la gente, de tener una intuición de lo que me rodea tan exacta que me ha salvado de la muerte en más de una ocasión.

Sí, conocer el futuro puede cambiar mi forma de ver la vida y los pasos que habría dado de haber permanecido en la ignorancia, pero me da igual. No llevo toda la vida buscándola para ahora dejar que sus miedos e inseguridades me hagan retroceder. No, esta noche conoceré su mundo, ya lidiaré con las consecuencias de mi decisión más adelante.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **CANDICE**

Escucho una puerta abrirse y me vuelvo hacia el lugar de donde proviene el ruido. Antes de que Terry salga de la pared —o lo que hasta ahora creía que eran tan solo eso— ya sé que es él. Cuando lo tengo cerca, lo siento con cada poro de mi piel; por eso me acerqué a la puerta del comedor esta noche y lo escuché hablar con Asel. Su conversación me ha hecho pensar en si esto es buena idea. De todos es sabido que cuando desconoces algo, actúas sin ser consciente de las consecuencias que traerán tus decisiones; pero si lo conoces, si sabes hasta dónde puede llegar el ser humano para conseguir lo que quiere, ¿no haría esto que tu forma de ver la vida cambiase irremediablemente?

Terry entra y cierra el pasadizo. Nos observamos sin decir nada y estoy segura de que ve en mis ojos lo que me atormenta; es como si fuera capaz de traspasar las barreras de mi mente y leer mis pensamientos. Sé que es imposible, pero Terry se anticipa siempre a lo que pienso, sabe interpretar mis emociones... Y eso me inquieta.

Lleva un pantalón de cuero oscuro y una camisa holgada blanca. Nada en él le hace parecer un duque, más bien un temido pirata, sobre todo porque su gesto casi siempre es fiero y decidido, y sus ojos azules como el zafiro no suelen ser cálidos. Ahora tampoco lo son. Es como si estuviéramos librando una batalla de miradas, pero no me achanto, no le doy el placer de rendirme. No ante él. Lo miro desafiante, dejándole claro que no haré nada que yo no quiera.

—Ya no puedes echarte atrás.

—No me puedes obligar a hablar. —Se aproxima con paso sigiloso y, conforme lo hace, mi estúpido corazón se acelera y me yergo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos para que no note cómo me perturba su cercanía

— No puedes y no me intimidas.

Miento. Si él quisiera, podría usar su fuerza para hacerme hablar, pero una parte de mí sabe que no lo hará. Espero no confundirme.

—No hagas caso a Asel, es un supersticioso.

—Tal vez tenga razón y a quien no debo hacer caso es a ti. No voy a decirte nada, y no me vas a hacer cambiar de idea. Lo de Asel ha sido un aviso, una señal de que me estaba dejando llevar por mi deseo de compartir esta carga con alguien. No te diré nada. El futuro no es tu mundo y, por tanto, lo que hay en él no puedes saberlo.

Terry me clava sus ojos con frialdad. Su respiración se agita.

—No hay vuelta atrás, Candice. Ya no. —Su voz es dura como el acero y me consta que se está controlando para no gritarme.

—Oh, sí que la hay. Puedo irme de aquí y buscarme la vida donde quiera.

—Bien, hazlo. Y cuando compruebes lo duro que es este siglo para una joven como tú, no vengas a pedirme que te dé cobijo de nuevo en esta casa.

Lo dice tan serio que no me cabe duda de que lo hará: me dejará a mi suerte si no le digo lo que quiere. Me pregunto si hasta ahora ha sido amigable solo para que le contara lo que ansía saber, pero ahora, al verme decidida a no hacerlo, ha sacado su verdadero ser. Este Terry sí se parece al joven del cuadro, con esa mirada fría carente de emoción. Ante mí está el temido Terry Dark.

—No te necesito para sobrevivir en tu tiempo y no cargaré sobre mi conciencia la culpa de mis actos.

Me marcho del cuarto sin coger nada. Bajo las escaleras sintiéndome tonta, pensando que él se retirará de esta estúpida lucha y me protegerá como ha prometido. Salgo de la casa sin mirar atrás, teniendo claro dónde tengo que ir hasta que decida qué hacer. En el fondo agradezco esto, agradezco haber visto a tiempo su peor cara; es mejor así.

Corro hacia las ruinas, asustándome con cada ruido por si me salen de nuevo unos salteadores. Definitivamente, mi vida era más tranquila cuando era invisible. Estoy tan asustada que ni me paro a pensar en si Terry anda cerca. De todas formas, ahora mismo lo odio tanto que no quiero sentir su presencia. Ahora no.

Al fin llego al círculo de piedras. Una vez en el centro, me inclino hacia delante apoyando las manos en las rodillas y poco a poco voy normalizando mi respiración. Miro a mi alrededor: no hay nadie, ni nada inquietante, tan solo una densa oscuridad apenas iluminada por la luna menguante. Me siento en el suelo y me abrazo a mí misma. El frío nocturno empieza a calarme. Tengo que pensar qué hacer. No puedo quedarme aquí hasta regresar a mi época. Cada vez hace más y más frío, se levanta un helado aire y me abrazo con más fuerza.

—¡Tu cabezonería es capaz de llevarte a una muerte por hipotermia!

Alzo la cabeza y entre las sombras distingo a Terry en el borde del círculo sagrado. Noto el escalofrío que me alerta de su presencia. Es posible que lo sintiera desde hace rato, pero estaba tan concentrada en pensar qué hacer con mi vida que ni lo percibí.

—Ven, no puedes pasar ahí la noche.

No le respondo.

—Lo siento. Tal vez fui algo...

—¿Idiota?, ¿mentiroso?, ¿rastrero?...

—¿Mentiroso? ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—Me hiciste creer no eras tan malo, que te preocupabas por mí, pero solo querías camelarme para que te contara todo. Menos mal que me he negado y he visto tu verdadera cara.

Se queda callado. Me lanza algo que cae junto a mis pies.

—Si vamos a seguir discutiendo, es mejor que te pongas tu capa.

—Nada de lo que tú me hayas comprando es mio.. nada.

—Vale, como quieras, pero ponte la dichosa capa.

—¡Ah, claro! Si muero de frío, se acaba tu fuente de información, ¿no? ¡Pues que te den!

Terry se pone con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Serías capaz de aguantar aquí hasta que te murieras?

—Te recuerdo que si estuviera grave, regresaría a mi época, y entonces podría calentarme y no tener que ver tu fea cara.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—No te mentía. Contigo soy y me comporto como siento, y... me preocupo de verdad por ti. —Le ha costado decir eso, lo he notado en la dureza de su voz, como si alguien le hubiera sacado la confesión con sacacorchos—. Y ahora, ponte la maldita capa. No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti, aunque tenga que pasar toda la noche a la intemperie, no sería la primera vez, pero si muero, caerá sobre tu conciencia.

—De eso nada. Si te mueres, será culpa tuya, por cabezón.

—No me hables de cabezones, pecosa cabezona. Sabes que al final me contarás todo lo que quiero saber. Admítelo, Candice.

—No lo haré. No si con ello pongo en riesgo a alguien.

Terry bufa.

—El destino, ese que no quieres cambiar, es el que te ha puesto aquí. ¿Has pensado que lo mismo por culpa de tu cabezonería no consigues la solución a tu problema?

—Lo dices solo para convencerme.

—Tal vez, pero puede que tenga razón... ¡y ponte la capa de una maldita vez!

Al final me levanto y la cojo. Me sorprende que la ropa sí pueda entrar y él no. Me pongo la capa y vuelvo a mi sitio para sentarme y taparme bien con ella. Es una buena capa, abriga mucho.

—Vamos, Candice, sal de ahí.

—No, y ahora que estoy calentita, menos. Gracias, por cierto; estaba a punto de claudicar.

—Genial —dice con ironía molesto— a ver quién puede más.

—A ver.

Me pongo más cómoda y me arrebujo bajo la capa para detener el frío, que ahora es más intenso. Empiezo a sentir que los párpados me pesan, que cada vez tengo más y más sueño. No puedo mantenerme despierta y, aunque lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, al final me veo engullida por el sueño, que hace que mi cuerpo quede laxo y caiga sobre la fría hierba.

 **TERRY**

Miro la noche mientras pienso en lo testaruda que es Candy. Sé que tiene razón, yo tampoco quiero hacer daño a nadie con esto. Pero siento que, tras una larga búsqueda, he alcanzado mi objetivo y no hay nada tras él, y me pregunto: ¿y ahora qué? ¿Toda mi vida luchando por esto y ahora debo dejar pasar esta oportunidad? Siento rabia. Estoy enfadado con este cruel destino que me ha puesto la miel en los labios para burlarse de mí, pero no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya.

Me vuelvo hacia Candy y veo que sigue en la misma postura. En el fondo esperaba que reaccionara así. Una parte de mí sabía que sería firme. Alguien que no tiene una voluntad férrea no te sostiene la mirada aun temblando por dentro. Candy es mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Cuando le dije que se fuera, fue porque pensé que se ablandaría y me contaría lo que quiero saber. No creía que se marcharía —o quizá sí— así que tuve que seguirla de lejos. Me temo que al final me tocará ceder en esto.

De pronto, me quedo paralizado al ver que Candy cae de lado como si no tuviera vida. No puedo entrar en el círculo. La llamo, golpeo este escudo invisible que me impide ir en su ayuda y me pregunto qué le pasará si no reacciona.

—¡Candy! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Siento furia, rabia, impotencia. Grito su nombre varias veces. Como sea una treta suya para hacerme ceder, no le volveré hablar en la vida. Me da igual no saber nada de su preciado mundo, pero ¿por qué siento el miedo ante su suerte correrme por las venas? Entonces recuerdo sus palabras de que si estuviera grave, volvería a su tiempo. La miro mientras le grito, casi rezando para que no desaparezca. Si lo hiciera, podría ser para ir a morir lejos de aquí.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy!, ¡despiértate y ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden!

Sigue sin moverse.

—¡De acuerdo! Tú ganas. No te exigiré que me cuentes nada.

Nada, no se levanta.

—¡Como te pase algo, te juro que viajaré a tu tiempo y te traeré de vuelta solo para darte una azotaina!

Nada.

—Candy, levántate, por favor... —Esto lo digo en un susurro desesperado, tanto que me sorprende que estas palabras hayan salido de mis labios. Nunca he suplicado nada, pero Candy posee algo que no ha tenido nadie más en toda mi vida. Ignoro qué es, pero lo sé desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron; sé que ella es diferente, y no solo porque venga del futuro.

La miro temiendo estar presenciando su final, golpeo una vez más el muro invisible, ya sin ganas, y entonces Candy se levanta como si acabara de salir a flote del mar, se lleva la mano al pecho y respira agitada.

—¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente o iré a por ti!

Candy me mira dejándome claro que sabe, igual que yo, que no puedo ir a por ella. Es tal el alivio que siento por que esté bien, que la miro incómodo por estos sentimientos que no comprendo.

Candy se levanta despacio y viene hacia mí. Me enfurezco solo de pensar que todo esto ha sido una treta suya para hacerme claudicar.

—Más te vale que tu numerito no fuera premeditado.

Me mira un poco confundida.

—No..., yo no...

Sale del círculo sagrado y se queda a mi vera.

—No vuelvas a entrar ahí.

—¿Me lo prohíbes? —pregunta divertida.

—Sí.

—Ambos sabemos que haré lo que me dé la gana, Terry.

—Malditas sean las mujeres cabezotas.

Candy me mira con una sonrisilla.

—Venga, volvamos antes de que mueras congelada —digo echando a andar hacia los pasadizos.

—Terry —me detengo y la miro por encima del hombro— te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. He tenido una premonición de lo que sucederá cuando me vaya.

Me doy media vuelta, intrigado. Ella se acerca, ya no veo preocupación en su mirada y sé que me está diciendo la verdad: ha visto algo que ha calmado sus miedos e indecisiones.

—He soñado que cuando me vaya, todo regresará a su lugar, mi paso por aquí no será importante. Igual que pasó con los objetos que llevé a la casa que, cuando me hice visible, desaparecieron y regresaron al lugar de donde nunca debieron salir. Cuando me vaya, yo no seré nada para nadie...

—Ni para mí —afirmo.

—No lo sé. Solo he visto que la gente no me recordaba; que todo seguía su curso, como si yo no hubiera irrumpido jamás en sus vidas; que el destino seguirá su camino ya trazado.

—Entonces es probable que cuando averigües qué has venido hacer aquí, no regreses nunca y te olvidemos para siempre.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos en esta noche apenas iluminada por la luna.

—Sí, es muy posible —responde y va hacia donde está el pasadizo; por su paso decidido, sé que ha hecho este camino casi a oscuras muchas veces.

La sigo molesto por sus palabras y enfurecido ante la idea de no recordar nada de lo que me diga.

—Si es así, entonces quiero saberlo todo y haré lo imposible por no olvidar nada. No pienso dejar que el destino juegue más conmigo —digo al pasar por su lado y abrir el pasadizo— Y es mejor que empecemos cuanto antes.

 **CANDICE**

Al llegar a la cocina, Terry enciende el fuego para preparar chocolate caliente. No hemos hablado nada desde que él dejó claro que quiere saber, aunque un día yo me vaya de su vida sin que me recuerde.

Me siento en una silla y contemplo las ascuas de la chimenea. No sé qué me pasó ni cómo caí presa del sueño, pero no era un sueño común. Vi cómo me marchaba de este lugar y cómo la vida seguía su curso sin mí y todo lo que un día fue mío desaparecía, incluidas mis pinturas. Me veía en mi época yendo a la casa, arrancando el papel de las paredes y no encontrando nada, como si nunca hubiera existido en otro tiempo. Y supe que era real y que, cuando me vaya, todos seguirán con su vida y nadie me recordará, ni siquiera Terry, pero yo a él sí.

Tiene que haber un motivo para que yo haya tenido esta premonición justo cuando más dudaba de qué camino seguir. Quiero creer que lo que he visto es una señal, un mensaje tranquilizador de que no haré daño a nadie con mis acciones, de que debo vivir mi vida aquí mientras pueda.

Terry me tiende el chocolate caliente y se sienta a mi lado en la mesa. Él se ha servido una copa de licor. Me caliento las manos con la taza antes de probarlo y, cuando lo hago, me sorprende lo bueno que está.

—Está muy rico...

—No es mío, lo ha hecho Mar.

—Tú lo has recalentado.

—Sí, un gran mérito —ironiza.

Sigo tomando mi chocolate; tengo que pedirle a Mar la receta.

—Es más sano que te tomes un chocolate que lo que sea que estás bebiendo.

—Uno de los mejores whiskies del mundo; dudo que algo así sea malo. A menos que sepas algo que yo debería saber. —Terry me mira de reojo.

—Si no se abusa de él no es malo, pero si se bebe en exceso, crea adicción y no es muy bueno para tu higado y riñones.

—Lo tendré en cuenta...

—Y no fumes nunca. Ni puros, ni tabaco..., nada. Es malísimo para la salud—le digo incapaz ya de refrenar mi lengua.

—No suelo fumar mucho, pero sí lo he hecho alguna vez. —Remueve el líquido en la copa— No lo haré más... mientras lo recuerde.

Esta coletilla me duele, aunque sé que no debería, que debería estar feliz de que nada de lo que haga traerá consecuencias... o eso quiero creer.

Me termino el chocolate y me levanto para irnos.

—Vamos, pregúntame lo que quieras de mis pinturas.

Terry se levanta y sale de la cocina. Dejo la taza en la pila y lo sigo con curiosidad de saber qué pintura elegirá primero, y sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de que toma el camino de las caballerizas. Terry enciende unas velas y el pasillo se ilumina con una tenue y anaranjada luz. Coge el candelabro y lo acerca hacia una de las paredes. En ella se ven coches de caballos, personas vestidas de esta época viajando en ellos y otros paseando o montando a caballo; en la pared de enfrente, se ven los medios de trasporte de mi época.

—He entendido que en tus pinturas haces una comparativa entre cómo son las cosas aquí y cómo lo serán en el futuro. En el resto de tus cuadros hay una línea divisoria entre los dos siglos; aquí es el propio pasillo el que los separa. No hay que ser muy listo para deducir que esto —señala un coche descapotable de alta gama donde aparece un hombre conduciendo y una mujer con el pelo al aire— es el medio de trasporte de tu siglo, pero no logro entender cómo se puede conducir solo...

—Bueno, es un coche, y también tiene caballos, aunque solo en el nombre, porque no los necesita para moverse... — bromeo y me llevo la mano a la cabeza. ¿Cómo voy explicarle mi mundo cuando en este no hay nada parecido?— Se mueve gracias a un motor de gasolina... que se extrae del petróleo... —Miro a Terry

—Sigue, no lo entenderé al principio, pero poco a poco lo haré.

—Está bien. —Pongo la mano sobre el coche— Pueden alcanzar mucha velocidad, pero solo está permitido ir a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.—Terry me mira impresionado— Sí, es mucho comparado con lo que tardáis ahora en llegar a los sitios. En mi tiempo, solo tardarías una hora y media en llegar a una ciudad que está a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de distancia.

—Debe de ser peligroso si va tan rápido.

—Lo es si no se tiene cuidado y no se cumple con el código de circulación.

Señalo hacia un avión, en la parte alta del mural, y Terry alza el candelabro para alumbrarlo.

—Eso es un avión y surca el aire para llegar a las ciudades y países mucho más rápido que en coche.

—Me cuesta creer que no se caiga.

—Pues si vieras lo grande que es y la cantidad de gente que trasporta...

—¿Cuánta?

—Algunos, unas trescientas personas. —Veo el asombro en los ojos de Terry.

—Me parece cosa de magia. Más mágico que el hecho de que tú viajes en el tiempo.

Me río.

—La verdad es que lo parece, pero es ciencia.

—¿Y eso qué es? —Señala hacia una esquina.

—Una moto. Es mi medio de trasporte, aunque suelo ir andado a casi todos lados. Si no tienes cuidado, también puede ser muy peligroso...

—¿Más que ir tan rápido y volar por el cielo? En tu siglo, estáis locos —lo dice con un tono divertido.

—Y seguro que te encantaría probarlo. —El semblante de Terry se torna serio— Lo siento. No debí...

—No, yo sabía las consecuencias de esto antes de que empezaras. Pero no te calles. Quiero saber más, mucho más.

Asiento y sigo hablándole de nuestros medios de trasporte. Luego me vuelvo hacia la otra pared y le digo lo hermosos que siempre me han parecido sus coches de caballos.

—Y siempre he querido aprender a montar a caballo —le reconozco tocando el lugar donde luego van enganchado los caballos.

—Te enseñaré, cuando tenga tiempo.

Lo miro feliz y asiento.

—Te tomo la palabra.

—Nunca faltaría a ella.

—No lo dudo. En este siglo os regís mucho por el honor, sois auténticos caballeros.

—¿No es así en tu tiempo?

—No. La gente suele faltar mucho a su palabra. A veces solo te dicen lo que esperas escuchar para conseguir lo que quieren y luego marcharse. Pero como en todo, hay personas íntegras que sí son fieles a lo que prometen.

—Supongo que siempre habrá personas honradas.

—Sí.

—¿Y las hay en tu vida? Todavía no sé nada de ti.

Terry no parece muy interesado por esta pregunta, pero que quiera saber algo más de mí y no solo de los adelantos tecnológicos de mi siglo me gusta.

—Sí, tengo gente íntegra en mi vida, pero ellos no son de mi sangre. —Terry me mira intrigado— Cuando tenía cinco años, aparecí en medio del círculo sagrado con poco más que lo puesto y en mis manos tenía los restos de lo que parecía ser esta flor. —Alzo mi colgante y lo acaricio con los dedos—Esperanza, mi madre adoptiva, me encontró y me cuidó mientras las autoridades trataban de dar con mi familia, pero el que yo no recordara nada de mi pasado, ni siquiera mi nombre, no ayudaba mucho. Al final me iban a entregar a un centro de menores, pero Esperanza y su marido se quedaron con mi custodia.

—¿Y has conseguido averiguar algo de tu pasado en este tiempo? —Terry ha formulado la pregunta inclinado hacia delante, casi con ansiedad.

—No, nada.

Se queda callado, mirándome con sus afilados ojos azules.

—Nada —repite— Intuyo que no hay nada en tu siglo que te devuelva recuerdos.

—No, no lo hay. ¿Por qué siento que eso es importante para ti?

—Tal vez algún día te lo cuente. Y ahora sigamos, quiero saber más sobre tus pinturas y sobre tu mundo.

Asiento y lo dejo pasar, pero no pienso olvidarme de ello. Desandamos el camino y sigo a Terry a la espera de saber cuál será su siguiente parada.

—¿Y saben de tu secreto?

—Sí, saben que viajo en el tiempo. Esperanza, su marido Armando y su hija y mi mejor amiga Annie. Solo ellos lo saben. Esperanza descubrió que lo que me pasa se debe a que comí por error esta dichosa planta.

Asiente.

—¿Qué pasa cuando estás aquí?

—Lo mismo que cuando me voy de aquí: la gente cree que estoy en alguna parte y no lo ven raro. Si desaparezco ante ellos, no lo recuerdan...

—Pero yo sí lo recuerdo. Yo te vi desaparecer.

Intento asimilar sus palabras, impresionada. Any nunca recuerda haberme visto desaparecer.

—Hasta ahora, tú eres el único consciente de todo.

—¿Y no hay nadie en tu siglo que tenga una solución a lo que te sucede?

.—No. Lo que se sabe sobre la planta que tomé son solo leyendas, y las pruebas médicas que me he realizado dicen que estoy perfectamente y que no tengo nada raro. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien sepa mi secreto, porque incluso sin saberlo, en el pueblo ya me hacen la vida imposible.

Terry se detiene y me mira.

—¿Por qué te hacen la vida imposible?

Guardo silencio. Nos detenemos junto a la puerta de la biblioteca. Abro y Terry me sigue.

—Contesta.

—No puedes obligarme.

—No, pero me gustaría saberlo.

—Creía que solo querías saber sobre mi siglo, no sobre mí.

—Tal vez yo sepa ver algo que te haga no viajar en el tiempo.

—¿Hurgando en mi vida privada? Lo dudo mucho, pero te lo diré, no es ningún secreto. Al menos, no en mi siglo. —Asiente y se apoya sobre la mesa de madera maciza después de dejar el candelabro en ella— Cuando me encontraron Esperanza y Annie, yo estaba como muerta, no sabían qué podía pasarme, así que Esperanza envió a Annie a buscar ayuda. El médico vino con varias personas del pueblo, alertado por el relato de Any; el que me encontraran allí, en un lugar que ellos consideran maldito, hizo que la gente murmurara. Desde entonces, inventan historias; dicen que yo soy el medio que los antiguos brujos utilizarán para acabar con los descendientes de los que un día acabaron con ellos en el suelo sagrado.

—¿Y se cumple alguna de ellas?

—Ninguna, pero inventan otras nuevas. La última es que cuando cumpla dieciocho años, el uno de enero, los brujos resurgirán de sus cenizas para destruir a todos los habitantes del pueblo.

—Y como todas las demás, no se cumplirá.

—Exacto, pero me han dicho tantas cosas horribles desde niña que al final me hace pensar si no tendrán parte de razón... —Alzo la mirada cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he confesado— Olvida lo que he dicho.

—Ahora entiendo por qué eras tan reacia a hablarme de tu mundo. Tenías miedo de que lo que me contaras me influyera y mis decisiones llevaran de alguna forma a destruir tu pueblo en el futuro.

—Sí, algo así. Pero quiero aferrarme al sueño que he tenido, no puede ser una coincidencia. Llevo viajando en el tiempo desde que tenía cinco años y nunca ha pasado nada. Tengo este extraño don, ya está. Solo estoy condenada a vivir en dos siglos y no poder disfrutar plenamente ninguno.

—Solo —dice dejando claro que no le parece poco.

Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia.

—Al menos, ahora en este siglo no estoy sola. No sabes lo aburrido que era estar aquí días enteros y no hablar con nadie..., me pasaba las horas pintando, o en casa de alguien imitando sus costumbres y aprendiendo cosas de ellos. Conozco la vida de casi todos los de este pueblo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, por si lo necesitara. —Abro la boca para protestar, pero me corta— Quiero saber algo de ellos para no quedar como un ignorante cuando los conozca, nada más.

—En esto último tienes razón; te ayudaré para que se traguen sus palabras.

Asiente.

—Sé que muchos querrían ser invisibles y enterarse de todo...

—Sí, pero no es tan bueno serlo, y menos no poder cambiar nada. Ver a personas que sufren y no poder hacer nada por ellas... es duro.

—Te comprendo. —Terry se levanta y camina hacia mi pintura, dándome la espalda. Sé que está tenso y que aunque él haya podido ayudar a cambiar en algo su entorno, no siempre ha sido capaz. No sé por qué siento esto, pero lo percibo así— Cuéntame qué es esto.

Observo la pared. En un lado hay dibujadas personas de este siglo leyendo en parques soleados, escribiendo cartas, investigando en bibliotecas..., y en el otro, gente de mi tiempo, con libros en las manos, pero también con móviles, ordenadores y otros medios más rápidos para conseguir saber todo lo que queremos al instante.

—Aquí, para estar informados, tenéis que recurrir a las cartas o a un mensajero, y tardáis días o meses en recibir contestación. En mi siglo con esto y esto —señalo un portátil y luego un móvil— podemos comunicarnos con personas que están a miles de kilómetros de distancia en tan solo unos segundos.

—¿Solo unos segundos?

—Sí, es muy rápido. Incluso puedes verlas y hablar cara a cara con ellas sin tenerlas cerca. —Señalo a un joven que habla con el móvil— O verlos por aquí... ¿Me sigues?

—Todo esto parece magia...

—Cierto, pero solo son los adelantos de la ciencia. El hombre evoluciona a pasos agigantados. Vivimos en una sociedad consumista, donde siempre queremos tener la tecnología más nueva y la más avanzada..., es una necesidad casi compulsiva, y esto hace que los que fabrican estos aparatos estén siempre pensando en cómo mejorarlos para ganar a la competencia y sorprender al cliente.

—Entiendo. Háblame de cómo funcionan.

Se lo cuento una vez, pero tengo que repetírselo cuando me doy cuenta de que es demasiada información para él. De esta sala pasamos a otra, y le cuento más adelantos: cómo han cambiado las cocinas, los televisores que ahora presiden todos los salones, los equipos de música. Dudo que Terry lo recuerde todo, pero intuyo que quiere saber más y yo no puedo refrenar ya mi lengua.

Me quedo impactada cuando la primera luz del amanecer se cuela por una ventana de la sala de baile y va iluminando poco a poco la pintura que estábamos viendo. En ella aparecen un baile en este siglo y una discoteca del mío. Cómo en uno se rigen por las normas sociales y siguen los pasos de baile y en el otro, la gente baila como quiere. No hemos comentado nada sobre esta pintura aún.

—Es tarde. Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día —dice.

—No, déjame explicarte esta última para que puedas empapelarla. Además, no tengo mucho sueño.

—Lo dudo, pero ilústrame. En tu siglo solo veo a la gente moviéndose como locos...

—Y en libertad, sin regirse por nada salvo por lo que les hace sentir la música en ese momento.

Terry señala una pareja dándose el lote en público.

—Allí no es raro ver este tipo de escenas. Las parejas suelen darse muestras de cariño en público, incluso aunque acaben de conocerse...

—¿Y no está mal visto?

—No, y sí... La gente dice que lo entiende, que no pasa nada, pero a la hora de la verdad, la mujer es siempre la que sufre las consecuencias. Si un hombre se lía con una o con varias no está tan mal visto como si lo hace una mujer... Siempre se piensa peor de ella. Algunas cosas cuesta cambiarlas.

—Ya veo. Yo nunca le he dado importancia a la virginidad de una mujer, pero no querría que una de ellas me engañara haciéndome creer que su hijo es mío cuando no lo es.

Me sonrojo.

—¿Te da vergüenza hablar de actos amatorios? No lo parece cuando has dibujado un beso así; no tiene nada de inocente.

—Mi beso es romántico —puntualizo— y cuando lo pintaba, esta pareja estaba enamorada.

—Lo raro es que no te hayas pintado a ti dándote ese beso. He visto cómo te has dibujado en otros cuadros; siempre eres una espectadora de tus pinturas.

—Pintaba realidades, y es lo que soy. Y ahora me voy a dormir, porque si no, mañana o, mejor dicho, hoy, me pasaré el día en la cama.

—Seguiremos hablando de tu mundo.

—Sí, supongo que quieres saber más.

—Tanto como pueda.

Me marcho sabiendo que Terry no tendrá nunca suficiente. Esta noche he sentido cómo absorbía todo lo que le decía y, lo más asombroso, cómo lo entendía, pese a no haber visto nunca nada parecido. Es un visionario de su época, una mente despierta y abierta a los cambios, y tal vez por eso siempre me ha buscado, porque necesitaba más conocimiento.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **TERRY**

Estoy echando una mano con la reforma. No he dormido nada, pero estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco y a exigirme el máximo. No he parado de darle vueltas a lo que me ha contado Candice. Muchas cosas no las entendía, y cuando ella notaba que me perdía, me lo volvía a explicar.

Ayer descubrí que Candice, pese a ser muy cabezota, tiene mucha paciencia y es muy buena. Aunque esto ya lo sabía. Es un libro abierto y puedes leer todo lo que piensa en sus gestos con facilidad.

Cuando la escucho, de alguna manera, puedo ver su mundo en su mirada, en cómo se expresa, en sus pinturas... es como si una parte de mí viajara en el tiempo. Lo peor es que tengo que dar la razón a Asel: desearía verlo por mí mismo, y saber que no puedo me molesta. Pese a eso, quiero conocer más, aunque tal vez nunca llegue a descubrir las respuestas que yo creí que Candice tendría para mí.

Ayudo a colocar unas ventanas. He contratado a más gente para que la casa esté lista cuanto antes, y ya han empezado a limpiar, pintar y empapelar las paredes. He visto cómo pintaban el pasillo que da a las caballerizas y me ha costado mucho aceptar que nadie ve esas obras de arte y que los murales de Candice iban a perderse para siempre. Por eso huyo de las salas que están adecentando. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo: Asel está en las tierras evaluando qué podemos plantar en ellas y luego tengo que entrevistar a futuros capataces.

Me seco el sudor de la frente y ayudo a colocar otra ventana. Entonces se escucha un revuelo y me vuelvo para ver qué pasa.

—¡Haced el favor de iros a trabajar! —Oigo decir a la voz molesta de Candice, y las sirvientas salen despavoridas hacia sus tareas; al parecer, estaban escondidas tras la puerta observando lo que hacíamos.

Candice entra en la sala usando un vestido sencillo de paseo; le queda algo grande. He mandado a Asel que cuando Candice se despertara, fuera a buscar a la modista para que le haga ropa a medida.

Pese a eso, la ropa que le compré a ojo le queda muy bien y está tan guapa como siempre, con el pelo suelto. Va hacia mi camisa y me la lanza; la cojo al vuelo.

—No es prudente que estés así. —Dejo de nuevo la prenda donde estaba y me vuelvo para seguir con mi trabajo, divertido por el sonrojo que he visto en su cara y por cómo evitaba mirarme el torso desnudo. No sé si en su época es normal ver torsos desnudos, pero por el azoramiento de Candice parece no ser así, lo cual me resulta extraño después de lo que me contó de las muestras de afecto en público.

—Me molesta para trabajar. Ve a la cocina a comer algo.

—Deduzco que una vez más harás lo que te plazca —me dice bajito, y tras suspirar aceptando su derrota, se marcha a comer algo mientras los demás seguimos con las tareas de la casa.

Al poco vuelvo a escuchar revuelo, esta vez en la entrada de la casa, y salgo a ver qué ocurre y lo hago con la camisa puesta —porque yo lo he decidido así, no porque Candice me lo dijera—. Debo recordarme que ya no estoy en el ejército, sé cómo es el servicio y lo dado que es a los chismorreos, y debo cuidar mi imagen delante de ellos si no quiero que murmuren cosas que puedan afectarme a largo plazo. A mí me da igual lo que me digan, pero no creo que las habladurías sean buenas para hacer negocios y tener buenas influencias. No puedo dejar que por mi falta de decoro nos cierren más puertas de las que ya de por sí me cerrarán por tener orígenes humildes y poner así en riesgo el pan de las personas que tengo a mi cargo.

En la puerta de entrada, me encuentro a una mujer gruesa y muy emperifollada que mira enfurecida a Candice. Esta le sujeta la puerta y parece que la está invitando a irse.

—Le digo que ya tengo modista y que lo siento mucho, pero no necesito de sus diseños.

—¡Se arrepentirá! ¡Nadie es mejor que yo! Con esa piel que tiene algo tostada por el sol y ese pelo no conseguirá pescar un buen marido a menos que se ponga en buenas manos, jovencita. Su pasado ya es malo de por sí...

—¿Algo que decir sobre mi prima, señora Margerit?

La mujer da un respingo y me mira de arriba abajo, dejando claro que tampoco le gusta mi indumentaria.

—Su fortuna no hará que los acepten. Son un hatajo de pordioseros...

—¡Fuera de nuestra casa! —le grita Candice con rabia y con la barbilla levantada. Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca y me doy cuenta de que ella solita puede hacerse cargo de la situación— Para su información, mi primo está ayudando porque no es un almidonado al que lo único que le importa en la vida es llenarse el buche hasta el punto de no verse los pies. Le prometo que la gente hablará bien de nosotros, pero será por nuestros actos, y no por haber heredado el título de nuestro padre, sin haber movido un solo dedo por nuestro país. Y no se preocupe por mi imagen, que ya me las arreglaré yo para parecer una mujer y no una niña inocente a la que su padre vende al mejor postor. Y ahora ¡largo de nuestra casa!

La mujer, roja como la grana, le lanza una última mirada furibunda y se marcha. Candice cierra la puerta con cuidado, aunque sé por su gesto que habría deseado dar un portazo.

—Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor. Y ahora dime, ¿por qué la has tratado así?

—Aquí no —dice al darse cuenta de que los sirvientes se han acercado a ver el espectáculo.

—Dime entonces quién será tu modista.

—No la tengo... aún, pero sé quién hará un buen trabajo.

—No tengo duda. Perdona, debí consultarte, pero he oído decir que es la mejor y simplemente la mandé llamar.

—No pasa nada.

—Voy a seguir con el trabajo. Pide a Asel que vaya a buscar a la modista que tienes en mente.

Ella asiente y se va.

Subo a mi cuarto para cambiarme para la cena. Ya he entrevistado a varios hombres para el puesto de capataz y me he decantado por uno que, además, es un joven al que conocí en la guerra, más o menos de mi edad, pero con quien no entablé ninguna conversación. Me he fiado de mi instinto una vez más, aunque le pediré a Drucilla que me diga lo que piensa para ver si he acertado. Al pasar por delante del cuarto de Candice de camino a mi habitación, de repente la puerta se abre y de esta sale una joven embarazada de varios meses, un poco mayor que Candice.

—Lo siento —se disculpa evitando chocarse conmigo.

—No se preocupe.

—Primo, te presento a Patricia, mi nueva modista.

—Encantado de conocerla. ¿Se va ya?

—Sí..., no los molesto más —dice Patricia.

Se marcha con varios vestidos en el brazo después de quedar con Candice en que se los enviará pronto.

—Me gustaría saber la historia de esa joven, pues presiento que tú la conoces muy bien y que esa es la razón de que te hayas decantado por ella y no por la urraca de antes para que te proporcione un buen guardarropa.

Candice me invita con un gesto de la mano a pasar a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, cierra la puerta.

—Entiendo que mandaras llamar a la otra... —dice de forma despectiva—Tiene buena reputación y casi toda la gente adinerada del pueblo y los alrededores traen aquí a sus hijas para que les haga la ropa. Pero ella nunca escucha a las jóvenes, solo a sus padres. Si las considera hermosas, les hace los trajes más bellos y que más las favorecen; si no, hace resaltar sus peores rasgos y les dice a sus padres que no puede sacar belleza de donde no la hay. ¡Como si sus padres no martirizaran a la pobre chica con lo mismo! Parece disfrutar humillándolas para ganarse el favor de sus progenitores. Yo creo que si alguien tiene talento para hacer cosas bonitas, debería saber sacar la belleza de las menos agraciadas o aparentemente menos hermosas, ¿no? —Asiento—. Si miras bien, puedes encontrar mucha belleza en lo que te rodea. —Candice habla como la artista que es, y no me cuesta imaginarla con un lienzo captando la belleza de su entorno— Y esto no es todo. A sus trabajadoras las trata fatal, y si uno de sus clientes se encapricha de ellas, las obliga a salir con ellos con la amenaza de que si no lo hacen, las deja en la calle y sin recomendaciones. Patricia fue una de ellas, y no sé cuál es su historia exactamente, pero sí que Margerit la despidió diciendo que embarazada no le servía para nada. Entre la flor y nata de la sociedad Margerit es maravillosa, pero en el fondo es una mujer horrible. Que Patricia sea una madre soltera no la favorece para conseguir ganarse la vida; por eso quería ayudarla. No es justo que ella cargue con la culpa de un acto que es cosa de dos. La mujer siempre se lleva la peor parte.

—Margerit se merecía mucho más de lo que le dijiste.

—Lo malo es que el trato que le di no es propio de una jovencita que ni tan siquiera ha sido presentada en sociedad. Creí que podría ser como las jóvenes de este siglo, pero...

—No quiero que seas como ellas, quiero que en la medida de lo posible seas tú misma.

—No quiero estropear tu imagen.

—Mi imagen ya me la estropeo yo solo sin tu ayuda.

Candice me sonríe algo más calmada.

—¿Y esta joven tiene un taller? —Niega con la cabeza—.Y ¿qué le has dicho para explicar que quieras que cosa para ti?

—Le dije que sabía que cosía para la dueña de la pastelería, pues un día la oí hablar con una de sus clientas y decirle que el bonito vestido que llevaba era suyo, y se lo creyó, pues es cierto. La jefa de la pastelería siente debilidad por Patricia y cuando se enteró de que la habían despedido, le pidió que le diseñara varios vestidos.

—Lo tienes todo pensado. —Alza los hombros—. No te preocupes por lo que ha pasado. Tú haz lo que creas que debes hacer.

—De acuerdo. —Su estómago ruge de manera poco elegante, y rápidamente se lleva la mano a este.

—Curiosa forma de decir que tienes hambre. Será mejor que te prepares para bajar a cenar. —Asiente—. Nos acompañarán el nuevo capataz y su mujer. Quiero que me digas si he acertado con mi decisión, aunque estoy seguro de que sí.

—Fanfarrón. Está bien, te haré una señal con la cabeza cuando los vea si has acertado. Pero que esto no engorde tu ego.

—No lo hará. Sé que mi intuición nunca falla y puedo fiarme de ella con los ojos cerrados. —Voy hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos ahora en la cena.

Llego al salón. En él ya están Caine, mi futuro capataz, y su esposa, Catha. Asel ha hecho un gran trabajo de investigación sobre él, pero incluso antes de eso, desde la guerra, yo ya sabía que Caine era un luchador. Y siempre he admirado a las personas luchadoras. Hubo un tiempo en que ambos pertenecieron a la clase alta de la sociedad y tuvieron que luchar mucho para estar juntos. Caine tuvo que hacerlo contra su padre, un conde que lo desheredó para vengarse de su madre —pues se enteró de que ella siempre había estado enamorada de un mozo de cuadra— y que lo envió a la guerra prometiéndole que, si demostraba su valía, a su vuelta intercedería para que consiguiera la mano de Catha, cosa que nunca hizo. El padre de Catha, un marqués, tampoco quiso que esta se casara con Caine cuando se enteró del pasado de su madre, y mientras este estaba en el frente, la dio en matrimonio a un comerciante adinerado y viejo que hacía de su vida un infierno. Cuando Caine volvió de la guerra, hizo lo imposible para sacar a Catha de ese infierno. Descubrió que su marido tenía asuntos sucios y estafaba dinero a la corona, y quiso colaborar con las autoridades en su detención. Por desgracia, el comerciante se suicidó antes de que lo apresaran. Caine huyó entonces con Catha para casarse con ella, sabiendo que esto solo alimentaría las habladurías, pero sin importarle lo más mínimo.

Ahora vive en una pensión junto con su esposa, su madre y el marido de su madre, Nolan, el mozo de cuadras. Le he pedido a Caine que mientras adecentamos una casa para él y para su familia en la propiedad, se vengan a vivir aquí los cuatro.

—Buenas noches —los saludo.

—Buenas noches, déjeme presentarle a mi esposa Catha.

Cojo la mano de Catha y la beso con delicadeza. Esta me hace una inclinación de cabeza muy elegante.

—Un placer. ¿Ya os habéis instalado? ¿Está todo a vuestro gusto?

—Sí, sí, desde luego. Una vez más, gracias por todo.

—¿Y tu madre y tu padrastro no nos acompañan?

—Sí, ahora bajarán. Están deseosos de conocerlo.

—Estupendo. Pero, por favor, no me llaméis de usted. El título lo dejo para fuera de esta casa —le reconozco, y Caine sonríe haciendo que sus ojos azules brillen.

—Lo cierto es que guardar las formas todo el rato llega a ser un tanto cansado.

—Lo es. Por favor, sentaos a la mesa. Mi prima Candice no tardará en venir.

Catha mira a su esposo, quien asiente con una sonrisa, y toma asiento. Está muy delgada y tiene la cara pálida. Asel me dijo que su antiguo marido la trataba muy mal y Caine llegó a temer por su vida por el estado en el que se encontraba. Estar al lado de su anterior marido la mataba por dentro cada día. Siempre he odiado esos matrimonios por conveniencia. Me pregunto si esto cambiará con el paso de los años.

Nos levantamos de la mesa cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Candice. En cuanto ve a Caine y a Catha, su rostro se ilumina, por lo que el leve asentimiento de cabeza que me ha hecho después es innecesario para saber que me da su aprobación.

Me encargo de hacer las presentaciones y Candice los saluda con cariño, tras lo cual se sienta a mi derecha. La madre de Caine y su marido no tardan en venir. En cuanto nos presentamos, pido que nos sirvan la cena. Cenamos hablando de las ideas que tengo para sacarles rendimiento a los campos. Caine se encargó desde muy joven de llevar la hacienda de su padre, aunque luego este no le dejara en herencia sus tierras, y se nota que sabe de lo que habla. Sabe mucho mejor que yo cómo llevar esto.

Terminada la cena, pido a Caine y a Nolan que me acompañen a tomar una copa. Aunque a la casa le faltan muchas cosas y está todo lleno de trastos y utensilios para adecentarla, a ellos no parece importarles. Al contrario, Nolan se ha ofrecido a ayudar en las caballerizas y en los arreglos de la vivienda.

Poco después de que todos nos retiremos a nuestros dormitorios, toco con los nudillos en la puerta oculta del cuarto de Candice

—¿Terry? —pregunta acercándose a la pared.

—¿Esperas a alguien más? —le digo cuando abro.

Candice se ha quitado el vestido y se ha puesto el camisón y, sobre este, una bata.

—Si quieres, me voy... —le digo al ver que se disponía a meterse en la cama.

—Llevo tanta ropa puesta que en mi época todos me mirarían con cara rara.

—¿No usáis esto para dormir?

—No. —Sonríe— Usamos pijamas de pantalón en inverno y en verano un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes.

—Vamos, que vais casi desnudas. —Sonrió y me adentro en el cuarto— Cada vez me gusta más tu siglo.

—¡Hombres! Por mucho que pasen los años, eso nunca cambia. —Su forma de decirlo me hace sonreír. Candice se acerca a varias hojas de dibujo.

—Suponía que vendrías, y ahora que están tapando las pinturas, he pensado que puedo dibujarte lo que quieras saber. —Se sienta cerca de la chimenea y moja la pluma en el tintero— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero saber si las mujeres en tu siglo pueden casarse con el hombre al que aman o si sus padres siguen dándolas en matrimonio al mejor postor.

—Lo dices por Catha y por la madre de Caine. —Asiento— Sí, por suerte, en mi época gozamos de más libertad. De hecho, la mujer, día a día, demuestra que es tan capaz de luchar y de conseguir lo que quiera como el hombre.

—Me alegro. No creo que las mujeres sean inferiores a nosotros. —Candice

sonríe de oreja a oreja; es evidente lo mucho que le gusta mi opinión.

—Siempre es bueno oír a un hombre decir eso. Y ahora dime, ¿qué más quieres saber?

—¿Esta mañana era la primera vez que veías un torso desnudo?

Candice se sonroja hasta las raíces del cabello y aparta la mirada. Me encanta hacerla sonrojar, lo encuentro verdaderamente entretenido.

—No..., yo no..., bueno..., no en la intimidad... quiero decir... ¡¿No sabes que no es decente hablar de esto con una mujer?!

—Siento curiosidad por saber si en tu siglo la gente se escandaliza por ver a un hombre sin camisa.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No se escandalizan. ¡Y claro que he visto a hombres sin camiseta! Y desnudos... —esto lo dice muy flojito—, pero no en la cama. —Suspira. Su azoramiento me parece entretenido— En mi siglo no es raro ver a gente con poca ropa.

—Entonces ¿la gente va medio desnuda por la calle?

—No, no, por la calle no; solo en determinados sitios. Si vas a la playa, por ejemplo, los hombres usan esto —dibuja un cuerpo masculino con un pequeño taparrabos— para bañarse en el mar y tomar el sol. Y las mujeres...—Dibuja las curvas de una mujer y tres triángulos con cintas tapando sus atributos—. Esto es un biquini. Algunas incluso van sin nada arriba...

—Decididamente, tu siglo me gusta mucho, pero mucho mucho —digo sonriente, pero Candice me mira seria— Entonces no entiendo por qué te has escandalizado tanto esta mañana cuando me has visto sin camisa. Si es algo tan normal...

—Me puse así porque me dio rabia que las sirvientas estuvieran mirándote y fisgoneando, no porque me pusiera nerviosa verte medio desnudo.

Sé que miente, pero esto me lo guardo para mí. De pronto, sus ojos se iluminan por una ocurrencia que acaba de tener.

—Los hombres en mi época se quitan los pelos del pecho... —Pongo mala cara y ahora le toca a ella reírse por mi reacción—. Muchos lo hacen, pero a mí me gustan más con pelo en el pecho..., bueno, no que parezcan un oso, pero no me gustan los hombres que se esfuerzan por cuidar su imagen más que una mujer...

Otra vez está cortada. Esto es la mar de divertido y refrescante.

—¿Y tienes a algún hombre en tu vida?

—¿Yo? —Niega con la cabeza y veo pasar un halo de tristeza por sus ojos—No. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien que desaparece sin saber adónde va y de la que la gente murmura que está maldita? Además, tampoco estoy desesperada por saber qué se siente cuando lo eres todo para otra persona...

No digo nada, pero he visto la añoranza que siente por un amor que piensa que no tendrá nunca, y su resignación ante la idea de que nunca encontrará a nadie que la quiera y la acepte como es. Para ella, su don de poder viajar en el tiempo es como una enfermedad.

—Eres joven, nunca se sabe qué te depara el destino.

—No pasa nada. —Dejo pasar el tema, pues es lo que me imploran sus ojos— Y tú, ¿crees en el amor o eres escéptico con ese tema?

—Me gusta ser dueño de mis actos y no dejarme llevar por un loco sentimiento que he visto nublar el juicio y el entendimiento a más de uno. No, no soy de los que buscan el amor, pero sé que existe. Esta noche, sin ir más lejos, lo he visto en los ojos de Caine cuando miraba a su esposa, en los de Nolan hacia su madre, y viceversa. Ellos cuatro son el claro ejemplo de amor correspondido. Pero que crea que existe no significa que lo quiera para mí. No quiero esa complicación.

—Entiendo. Creo que ambos, por una cuestión u otra, hemos asumido que el amor nunca será parte de nuestra vida.

La observo. Sus enormes ojos verdes se entrelazan con los míos.

—No, no lo será nunca. —Pero mientras lo digo, mi instinto, que nunca falla, me dice que me miento a mí mismo, aunque yo ahora mismo no lo vea de esa manera...

Continura...


	9. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **CANDICE**

«No, no lo será nunca...»

Recuerdo las palabras de Terry mientras me preparo para un nuevo día. Es cierto lo que dije: que había asumido que el amor no sea parte de mi vida. Pero siempre que pienso sobre esto, me inunda la tristeza y me pregunto «¿por qué no?».

Quiero aceptar que no hay nadie en el mundo tan loco como para amarme a mí, aunque en el fondo me encantaría que lo hubiese. Por eso intento hacer mías esas palabras de Terry, no dejar que la tristeza y la desazón me dominen.

Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta cuando noto que viajo en el tiempo. Aparezco donde siempre y tomo el camino de casa tras reponerme. Es muy temprano y en el pueblo apenas se ve gente por las calles. Llego a mi casa sin notar la felicidad que siempre he sentido por estar de vuelta en mi mundo; es como si ya no fuera lo mismo. Como si una parte de mí se hubiera quedado en el pasado. Sé que a Terry aún le quedan un montón de preguntas que hacerme, pero quiero creer que tengo mucho tiempo por delante para contarle todo.

Por primera vez, no tengo prisa por encontrar una cura para dejar de viajar en el tiempo, y sé que eso no es bueno. Que, a la larga, solo me hará daño.

—¡Estás aquí! —La puerta de mi casa se abre y aparece Espe— Me pareció verte por la ventana de la cocina. Entra, llegas justo a tiempo para cambiarte e ir a clase.

—No creo que sea buena idea...

Pero Espe tira de mí y cierra la puerta.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso, así que a tu cuarto a cambiarte —me dice sin dejarme pie a que le diga que no.

Claro que sé lo que piensa. Espe cree que un día el efecto de la planta se me pasará y dejaré de viajar en el tiempo, y que para cuando ese día llegue, debo tener una buena carrera que me permita conseguir un buen trabajo. Cuando era niña, creía fervientemente que sí, que un día mi vida volvería a la normalidad, pero ya no lo veo así. Por supuesto, esto es algo que me guardo para mí, no quiero amargar a nadie con mis suposiciones. Subo a mi cuarto y me cambio de ropa.

—¡Estás aquí! —Any entra en mi habitación justo cuando cierro la mochila.

—Sí, justo para ir a clase —ironizo.

—Me tienes que contar todo, todo.

Asiento y bajamos a desayunar. De camino al instituto, le cuento lo que ha pasado en estos días con Terry. Any no pierde detalle.

—¿Crees que tienes premoniciones?

—No lo sé, pero sentí que era cierto, que iba a ocurrir exactamente eso.

—Entonces, él te olvidará. Me pregunto si tú a él también.

Siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho. No quiero olvidarlo. Me cae bien, aunque a veces sea algo ordinario en sus acciones y bastante cabezota.

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor. Tu vida está aquí, Candy, y aunque es muy emocionante eso de ser presentada en sociedad, acudir a fiestas y demás, solo estás viviendo una fantasía. Cuando todo acabe, seguirás con tu vida aquí, y es mejor para ti que nunca lo olvides.

Asiento. No sé qué más decirle, y en el fondo siento que debo callarme y no compartir con ella lo que estoy viviendo. No porque piense que Any me va a juzgar o a criticar, sino porque no sé si quiero que cada vez que le cuente algo me recuerde que no es real, que no puedo ser feliz con una vida que no me pertenece. Todo el mundo con sus decisiones y acciones va dando forma al futuro. Pero yo en el pasado solo vivo una mentira, una vida que no dejará huella ni significará nada para nadie cuando termine. Pero pese a eso, no puedo ignorar que viviendo esta irrealidad me siento completa, como nunca me he sentido. Y el que mis decisiones no cambien el pasado más que asustarme me gusta, pues quiero vivir sin tener que medir cada paso por miedo a que al final sea cierto que soy la persona que destruirá este pueblo. Sí, seguramente cuando todo esto termine nadie se acordará de mí, pero yo estoy convencida de que nunca podré olvidar lo que estoy viviendo en el pasado, y tampoco podré olvidarme de Terry, y esto es lo que más me inquieta, pues sería mejor que él no formase parte de mi recuerdo.

Doy una vuelta por la finca. Hace un rato que aparecí aquí, en el pasado. No me apetecía estar encerrada en casa, así que me he puesto un vestido de paseo sencillo y he salido.

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que conocí a Terry, pero, salvo eso y que ahora todos pueden verme, no ha cambiado nada. La finca tiene mucho trabajo y Terry se pasa todo el día arreglándola y tratando de adecentarla, por lo que apenas hablamos ni pasamos tiempo juntos. Ya estoy cansada de estar metida en mi cuarto sin hacer nada, pero Terry no me deja echar una mano en la reparación de la casa; dice que no es decoroso para una jovencita. Cuando quiere, sí cumple las normas de etiqueta.

Paseo por los jardines con cuidado, pues está todo manga por hombro. Cuando llego al camino, busco a Terry. Lo encuentro en uno de los campos que está preparando para la siembra y voy hacia él. Me cuesta andar por aquí con este vestido y mis zapatos, pues el terreno está lleno de hoyos y tierra revuelta. Se percata de mi presencia y se acerca.

—Es peligroso, Candice; podrías torcerte un tobillo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo...

—No.

—No tengo por qué pedirte permiso. De hecho, no sé ni por qué lo he hecho. —Y me vuelvo para irme.

Terry me coge del brazo, deteniéndome.

—Está bien. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti... Pensaré algo. Prepárate para salir.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

Miro su bronceada mano en mi brazo. Soy muy consciente de ella, de cómo su calor me traspasa, y cuando me suelta, noto enseguida su ausencia. Me marcho. Es mejor prepararme y dejar de darle vueltas a lo que no puedo explicar con palabras.

Tras ponerme un vestido de paseo algo más elaborado, bajo a la entrada para buscar a Terry y saber qué se le ha ocurrido. No veo a nadie cerca, me pongo los guantes y me ato el lazo del sombrero. Lo busco por el salón. Solo hay trabajadores. Desando mis pasos y regreso a la entrada.

—¿Ya estás lista? —Alzo la vista y me quedo impresionada al ver a Terry bajar por las escaleras con un sencillo y elegante traje en tonos marrones. Se nota que su ropa es cara, aunque el corte de la tela es el de alguien de la nobleza que no quiere llamar mucho la atención. Tal vez por eso la gente no se molesta en ver más allá de la superficie cuando lo conoce. Está muy guapo. Muy muy guapo. Como siempre.

—Yo sí, y, por lo que veo, vienes conmigo, ¿no?

—Tengo que hacer unas compras en el pueblo y las he estado retrasando. Necesito el consejo de mi querida prima para comprar unos muebles.

—Me encantará dártelo.

Salimos de la casa. En la puerta hay una calesa abierta preciosa. Terry me abre la portezuela y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir. Emocionada, se la cojo y subo a la calesa.

—Si llego a saber que esto te haría tan feliz, lo habría planeado antes —me confiesa mientras se sienta y coge las riendas de los bellos alazanes.

—Estás muy agobiado.

—La verdad es que sí, hay muchas cosas por hacer, pero a ambos nos vendrá bien salir de aquí.

—No te voy a negar eso. Me coloco mejor el sombrero y me aflojo un poco el lazo. Miro de reojo a Terry cuando pone el coche en marcha y admiro su destreza para dominar los caballos.

—Conduces muy bien.

—Siempre se me han dado bien los caballos. Los entiendo mejor que a las personas.

—Son más sencillos.

—Cierto.

Salimos de la hacienda. Hay un tramo sin casas desde la finca de Terry hasta el centro del pueblo, cosa que no sucede en mi época.

—Estás admirando los alrededores, me atrevo a pensar que lo estás comparando con tu siglo. Cuéntamelo. Quiero imaginarlo.

Y así lo hago: me paso todo el camino contándole todos los cambios y lo que yo veo cuando estoy allí. Terry me mira de reojo de vez en cuando y sonríe. Me siento muy cómoda a su lado, cuando baja la guardia y no se muestra esquivo, me siento muy cerca de él. Algo que no es bueno...

—Hemos llegado —dice cuando nos adentramos en la población.

—¿Crees que la gente verá mal que no hayamos traído una carabina?

—Que piensen lo que quieran, vamos con la capota abierta. Lo que diga la gente me da igual.

—A mí también me gustaría hacer menos caso a las opiniones. La gente que no te conoce habla sin saber.

—Cierto.

Recuerdo su fama como el Oscuro y la forma en que se ha ganado el respeto de todos.

—¿Es verdad lo que cuentan de ti?

Terry detiene la calesa del todo y se gira para mirarme. Sus ojos azules adquieren un color acero. Su mirada es dura y cauta, sé que está evaluando mi reacción.

—¿Y si fuera cierto?

—No te tengo miedo, si eso es lo que tratas de infundirme —le digo altiva devolviéndole la misma mirada afilada.

Sonríe de medio lado.

—No, no todo es cierto, yo solo trataba de sobrevivir. Pero sí lo es la oscuridad que hay en mí. A veces no puedo evitar que me atrape.

Y tras decir esto, se apea de un salto y da la vuelta para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar.

—Sé lo que es la guerra —le digo levantándome y posando mi mano en la suya— Y solo lo supe por un corto período. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que sería vivir algo así durante tanto tiempo. O te haces fuerte, o la guerra acaba contigo.

—Vamos. —Terry cierra la puerta de la calesa y no añade nada a mi comentario hasta que estamos a punto de entrar en la tienda de muebles—¿La guerra la viviste en este pueblo?

—Sí. Fue aquí. Yo no puedo salir del pueblo, ni en este siglo ni el mío. Terry me mira intensamente tras mi confesión. —Fue hace diez años.

Lo observo intrigada.

—Sí.

—Yo estuve en esa guerra.

—Tan cerca pero tan lejos...

—Es curioso cómo el destino te hace dar vueltas alrededor de algo y no te permite encontrarlo hasta que él decide que ha llegado el momento.

—Y ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no entonces?

—Tiene que haber un motivo, Candice. —Me recorre un escalofrío; Terry lo nota, pues tengo mi mano en su brazo— Un buen motivo.

—Eso espero. —Le sonrío, aunque sigo tensa.

—No pensemos hoy en nada de eso. Por unas horas, solo vamos a ir de compras y a pasar el día fuera de la casa. No hay pasado ni futuro, solo presente. ¿Vale?

—Vale, primo —le digo con guasa. Terry me deleita con esa sonrisa suya arrebatadora. Aparto la mirada, pues temo parecer una boba admirándolo.

Entramos en la tienda. El tendero nos mira de arriba abajo, puesto que ni Terry ni yo llevamos ropas dignas del rango social que ostenta. Ni se nos acerca cuando empezamos a mirar los muebles y las telas. Lo agradezco y me pregunto si sería esa la intención de Terry: poder mirar sin tener al dueño detrás todo el rato hasta que sepamos lo que deseamos.

—Yo me llevé varias cosas de esta tienda.

—Eres una ladrona —me recrimina divertido Terry.

—Puede ser. —Le saco la lengua contenta con este cambio en él.

Lo malo es que no sé con qué personalidad suya me toca lidiar cuando estoy a su lado. No sé cuándo esa oscuridad que me ha confesado tener lo atrapará y lo llevará a un mundo que solo él comprende y decide cuándo salir de él. Al menos, hoy me ha dejado entrar, y pienso aprovecharlo.

Elegimos varias telas para tapizados y cortinas. A pesar de que Terry tiene buen gusto, me agrada que me pida consejo. Vamos hacia el dependiente.

—Me gustaría realizar un pedido.

—Como guste, pero ya le advierto que mis muebles no están a la altura del bolsillo de cualquiera. —El dependiente ni lo mira a los ojos. Terry extrae un saquito del bolsillo, lo abre y vuelca su contenido sobre el mostrador. Las monedas de oro se desparraman por él, al tiempo que el dependiente se da cuenta de su error y pierde el color del rostro.

—Creo que con esto podré pagar lo que quiero.

—Yo creo que sí... ¿A qué dirección se lo hago llevar? —El dependiente coge papel y pluma.

—Al ducado de Terry Dark. —Al dependiente casi se le cae todo de las manos. Entonces mira aterrado a Terry— ¿Toma nota de lo que quiero?

—Sí, claro..., yo... A sus pies.

Terry me mira y lo recrimino con la mirada, aunque me cuesta contener la risa, pues sé que está disfrutando con esto; le encanta poner en su sitio a los que se dejan llevar por las apariencias. El dependiente no me da ninguna pena, se lo tiene merecido por no atender a todo el mundo por igual, independientemente de su estatus.

Salimos de la tienda y vamos a comer algo a un restaurante del pueblo donde hacen unos platos deliciosos, y hoy no es menos. Disfruto enormemente de la comida al lado de Terry. Hablamos muy poco, él parece estar metido en sus propios pensamientos. Tras la comida vamos hacia donde hemos dejado la calesa para regresar a casa.

Nos subimos al vehículo y emprendemos el camino de vuelta, aunque lo cierto es que no tengo ganas de regresar.

—¿Qué te sucede? Se te ha ensombrecido el rostro.

—No me apetecía volver... No me hagas caso. Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

—Ni te las imaginas. —Sin embargo, Terry cambia la dirección y se dirige hacia donde está el puerto y la playa— Me dijiste un día que en tu tiempo la gente no huye del sol, que les gusta tomarlo en la playa. Me gustaría que me contaras cómo son las cosas allí. Ver a través de tus ojos tu mundo.

—¿No esperarás que me quede medio desnuda? —bromeo.

—No me importaría —me dice pícaro.

Me sonrojo.

—Pues te pienso dejar con las ganas.

Terry no dice nada, pero su gesto es juguetón.

Llegamos a la playa. El puerto queda a nuestra derecha, más cerca del pueblo, mientras que la playa está un poco más alejada —o al menos en este tiempo, en el mío se ha edificado tanto que parece estar en pleno centro. Deja la calesa a un lado del camino y nos adentramos en la arena. Terry tiene mi mano sobre su brazo y caminamos de forma recatada, como debe hacerse. Al menos hasta que perdemos de vista el camino, por el que puede pasar alguien. Entonces me separo y me quito el sombrero y los guantes. Seguidamente, los zapatos y las medias.

—Veo que al final has cambiado de idea.

—¡No seas tonto!

Camino hacia la orilla con la falda arremangada. Terry me sigue tras quitarse las botas y los guantes y dejarlo todo junto sobre la arena.

—Imagina esta playa llena de gente. Con la ropa que te describí en mis dibujos. —Terry asiente—. Tomando el sol sin miedo a que su bronceado les haga parecer de una clase social u otra. A niños corriendo haciendo castillos de arena. —Me agacho y hago un pequeño castillo—. Imagina...

—... felicidad.

Acaba por mí. El gesto de Terry es grave, pero si me fijo bien, no veo seriedad en sus ojos, sino envidia por algo que nunca llegará a conocer.

 **TERRY**

Me quedo absorto observándola. Mirando sus ojos iluminados por la ilusión, repletos de vida, repletos de sueños y de libertad. Contemplo sus manos llenas de arena, su sonrisa jugando en sus bellos labios, su pelo dorado suelto enredándose en el aire..., y sé con total seguridad que nunca en mi vida he visto a una mujer tan hermosa. Candice tiene algo que me hace desear estar a su lado, que me hace buscarla, añorarla, y no sé qué será, pero sí sé que no me gusta el rumbo que toman mis pensamientos cuando estoy a su lado.

—Y esa gente se baña.

Candice va hacia la orilla e introduce sus pies en el agua. Una ola casi le moja el vestido y se le escapa una risa nerviosa. Me veo sonriéndole sin querer, incapaz de resistirme a su encanto natural. Luego se recoge bien la falda y se introduce un poco más en el agua. De repente corre hacia atrás para no mojarse, no ha calculado bien las olas, pero se le enreda el vestido y

cae en la orilla llenándose de arena y agua, rompiendo a reír.

Me acerco hacia ella y le tiendo una mano. La coge y tira de mí, con la clara intención de hacerme caer pintada en sus ojos. No tiene la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo, pero por una vez me dejo llevar y le hago creer que puede conmigo. Tal ver porque quiero acariciar esa felicidad sincera e infantil que baila en sus ojos y nunca he sentido en mi vida.

Candice pierde la sonrisa cuando cree que de verdad le voy a caer encima, pero me detengo a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Me he dejado caer, no estás tan fuerte. —Sonríe con timidez—. No recuerdo la última vez que hice algo tan estúpidamente divertido.

Entrelazo mis ojos con los suyos. Candice ha perdido la sonrisa del todo. Nos quedamos absortos el uno en el otro, y siento que algo crece en mi pecho descontrolado. Me alzo con la clara determinación de poner los pies en el suelo, donde estoy y donde seguiré estando cuando ella se vaya. Candice se levanta sin mi ayuda, recoge sus cosas y echa a andar hacia donde hemos dejado la calesa.

—Prométeme una cosa —digo.

Ella se gira. Sus ojos ya no sonríen. Ambos sentimos que ese momento mágico ha pasado y que debe quedar solo en un recuerdo si queremos conservar nuestra paz de espíritu.

—¿El qué?

—Que cuando regreses a tu siglo, te cuidarás mientras vives tu vida. Yo no estaré allí para protegerte.

Candice se pone aún más seria, porque ha entendido lo que he querido decirle: que en realidad, por un capricho del destino, estamos de paso el uno en la vida del otro. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de ella. No sé hasta qué punto vale la pena saber de un futuro que nunca tendré el placer de conocer.

 **CANDICE**

—Lista. Estás preciosa.

Me miro en el espejo. Any me ha ondulado el pelo. Ha insistido en peinarme para mi quedada con Anthony —ella insiste en llamarla cita; para mí solo es un encuentro entre dos entendidos en arte.

Hace un mes que conocí a Terry. El día de nuestra salida, mientras regresábamos a casa en silencio, supe que había vuelto a alzar las murallas en torno a él y no me equivoqué: desde entonces, no he vuelto a ver al Terry que atisbé ese día. Aunque sí le he seguido explicando cosas de mi mundo. Aún recuerdo la cara que puso cuando le dije que la ropa y los platos se lavaban solos gracias a unos electrodomésticos. Lo sorprendió nuestra vida fácil y cómo hemos evolucionado para disfrutar de más tiempo libre. También le gustó mucho lo que le conté del cine y de las películas; le he dibujado muchas de sus intrigas... Pero esto solo ocurre en pequeños instantes robados a sus responsabilidades —está muy atareado poniendo la hacienda a punto— y casi nunca en la intimidad de mi cuarto. Terry ha marcado las distancias, y yo las respeto, pues siento que es lo mejor para los dos; sin embargo, aunque casi no nos hayamos hablado últimamente, no puedo negar que la perspectiva de poder viajar en el tiempo y volver a verlo me hace feliz.

Por otro lado, las reformas en la casa han avanzado mucho. Me cuesta mirar las paredes y saber que tras el empapelado se ocultan mis pinturas: son una parte de mí que ahora nadie puede ver, ni siquiera yo. También he pasado mucho tiempo con Catha. Aún está muy débil y su marido no quería que hiciera muchos esfuerzos, y por eso se quedaba en la casa, así que cuando yo estaba, le proponía tomar el té o dar un paseo por la finca. Al principio no hablaba mucho, pero poco a poco nos hemos ido haciendo amigas y se va mostrando conmigo como la joven que verdaderamente es. Además, Catha ha cogido peso y ahora está mucho más guapa. Menos mal que Caine la salvó justo a tiempo de que su anterior matrimonio la destrozara del todo. Cuando está cerca de él, sus ojos verdes brillan con intensidad, no hay duda de lo mucho que lo quiere. Catha solo tiene dos año más que yo, pero en este siglo, una joven de veintipocos ya es lo bastante mayor para casarse y tener muchos hijos, y si a esa edad sigue soltera, se considera que se quedará para vestir santos y que ya no encontrará un marido.

Debido a que paso mucho tiempo con Catha, esta ha ido desplazando a Mar y ha acabado ocupando el puesto de mi dama de compañía. Terry me dijo que a Mar no le gustaba mucho esa función, y que al ver que Catha y yo hacíamos buenas migas, pidió trabajar de otra cosa. Ahora se encarga de controlar al servicio y que todo esté correcto. A Catha le hemos dicho que si no aparezco, es que estoy metida en mi estudio y no me gusta que molesten cuando estoy inspirada, y lo ha aceptado sin problemas.

Hace tres días que no viajo en el tiempo. Hoy he quedado con Tony para enseñarle fotos de mis nuevas pinturas, porque me dijo que estaba interesado en algunas y que me iba a llevar su carpeta de bocetos. Camino por el pueblo y me subo el pañuelo cuando viene un viento helado que me hace recordar que el frío está llegando. Aunque se trata de un pueblo costero, el invierno es muy húmedo y se mete en los huesos.

Llego a la cafetería que está en el paseo del puerto. Antiguamente era la casa de un comerciante, que ha ido pasando de padres a hijos y se ha mantenido tal cual, con las antigüedades y los muebles de antaño. Por eso me gusta tanto, porque gracias a esto la cafetería tiene ese toque antiguo que tanto gusta a la gente que viene a visitar este pueblo.

Nada más entrar en el establecimiento, veo a Tony en una mesa cerca de la cristalera. Alza la mano por si no lo he visto, le sonrío a modo de saludo y me acerco a él. Sus ojos azules me observan con alegría y, sin quererlo, veo en él a Caine. Aunque el capataz tiene el pelo un poco más rubio, por lo de demás son dos gotas de agua. Está claro que Anthony es un descendiente de Caine o de algún familiar suyo, porque además los dos se apellidan igual, Brower .

—Ya pensaba que me ibas a dejar tirado hoy también —me dice en cuento me acerco a la mesa. El otro día habíamos quedado, pero viajé en el tiempo.

—Hoy no, has tenido suerte.

Me pido un café bombón y una ensaimada. Luego saco la tableta de mi bolso y se la tiendo a Tony tras abrir el programa de imágenes.

—Aquí puedes ver mis dibujos. — Asiente y me pasa su carpeta.

—Como sabes, están inacabados, pero te lo prometí.

Curiosa, abro la carpeta. Es realmente bueno. Hay mucha vida en sus cuadros, mucha fuerza. Las líneas se entrelazan y se mezclan con perfecta armonía. En uno de ellos se puede ver lo que parece un árbol, pero la copa se pierde entre un mar de colores vivos y llamativos. Y todos inacabados, como si de repente se hubiera cansado de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, o como si quisiera contar una historia pero no sabe del todo cuál es. Pese a eso, me gusta mucho su estilo. Es algo único.

—Me gustan mucho tus pinturas...

—Seguro que serían mejores si las terminara.

Me pasa la tableta al tiempo que me traen lo que he pedido —Tony ya tenía

un café sobre la mesa cuando llegué.

—Me gusta mucho este paisaje —me dice.

Es la playa igual que la vi aquel día con Terry: sin casas, ni paseo marítimo, ni sombrillas, ni casetas prefabricadas..., nada, salvo naturaleza salvaje.

—Me gustaría comprártelo.

—No está en venta —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya...

—Hola. —Nos giramos hacia Carlota, que acaba de sentarse a nuestra mesa con cara de pocos amigos— ¿Habéis visto en la cafetería a algún idiota que encaje con lo que mi padre entiende por un buen partido?

Habla sin mirarme a mí. Ya es raro que se haya sentado a la mesa sin estar Any.

—Te recuerdo que yo un día fui uno de esos idiotas —le dice divertido Tony— Puede ser aquel. Sí, no me cabe duda.

Me vuelvo a ver de quién se trata y veo a un auténtico metrosexual: veintitantos años, ropa muy cara, cejas tan perfiladas que parecen más las de una mujer que las de un hombre..., incluso diría que lleva algo de maquillaje...

—Es el hijo de un banquero que ha venido a pasar unos días... Me voy a espantarlo. Mi padre va listo si espera que salga con alguna de las citas que me busca. Nos vemos.

Carlota se acerca al joven y le da la mano, cortando de raíz el intento de este de darle dos besos. Salta a la vista que a él le ha gustado Carlota. Esta se sienta con poca clase y pide a gritos lo que quiere tomar. Se puede llegar a comportar como una verdadera chabacana si se lo propone. Y por una vez la entiendo: su padre no debería obligarla a tener citas con los chicos que él quiere. Suerte tiene que estamos en el siglo XXI ; si no, como dice Terry, su padre la vendería al mejor postor.

—Y así fue como nos hicimos amigos. —Tony observa divertido la escena; ahora Carlota le ha cogido el móvil al joven y lo está observando sin el permiso de este.

—¿Te cogió el móvil?

—No. Se comportó como una bruja, dejando claro que no tenía ningún interés en mí, cosa que me relajó, porque yo no quería tener ninguna cita con ella ni con nadie. Me reí y le dije que solo había aceptado a quedar con ella por no escuchar a mi padre, y a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Nos entendimos y nos hicimos amigos. Nos conocíamos desde pequeños, porque nuestras familias se tratan desde que viven aquí, pero ese día pasamos de ser conocidos a ser amigos.

—¿Y eso fue hace mucho?

—Dos años más o menos.

—Carlota tiene suerte de vivir en este siglo.

—Sí, todos la tenemos —apunta, y asiento.

En la mesa de al lado, hay una pareja dándose el lote sin que nadie lo vea raro. Eso me recuerda a los rumores que surgieron tras nuestra inocente salida: la gente del pueblo no vio bien que Terry y yo fuéramos sin carabina. Es tan ridículo todo...

—Candy, pareces lejos de aquí.

Sonrío y asiento. Si él supiera...

Bajo la vista y observo mi dibujo de la playa, y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar mi día con Terry. Recuerdo sus bellos ojos cuando me siguió el juego y se dejó llevar por el momento: no vi en su mirada al hombre que carga un gran peso sobre los hombros, sino a un joven de mi tiempo queriendo ser feliz. Un joven muy apuesto, con ese pelo castaño medio despeinado acariciando su frente y haciéndome desear enredar mis dedos en sus mechones. Cuando se cayó sobre mí, por un instante me pregunté qué sentiría al ser besada por él y, si debo ser sincera, la idea no me desagradó. Sé que no debería dejar que mis pensamientos fueran por ese camino, pero eso no quita que no desee su compañía cuando viajo a su época, que no ansíe nuestro próximo encuentro.

—Pareces feliz.

Observo a Tony y pierdo la sonrisa, pues soy consciente que no solo lo parezco, sino que soy feliz cuando estoy cerca de Terry..., muy feliz. Y eso me asusta.

 **TERRY**

Siento un cosquilleo que me anuncia que Candice está apareciendo en este tiempo. Miro hacia donde están las ruinas y me paso el brazo por la frente sudada. No tardará en venir a la casa. La mujer de Caine le hará compañía. Se han hecho muy buenas amigas, la lástima es que cuando Candice se vaya, Catha no la recordará y la fuerza que sé que le infunde desaparecerá. Sigo ayudando en la construcción de las casas de los labradores, cerca de mi hacienda. Antes de empezar con el cuidado de las tierras, quiero que cada persona que trabaje para mí tenga un lugar en el que vivir.

—A este ritmo, terminaremos las casas muy rápido —me dice Caine poniéndose a mi lado.

En este mes he descubierto que, pese a sus orígenes nobiliarios, es muy trabajador y he hecho muy bien en confiar en él. Nunca juzgo a nadie por su procedencia. Nadie elige de dónde viene, pero sí decide hacia dónde quiere ir y cómo quiere ser. Y que Caine haya tenido una infancia más acomodada que la mía no lo hace ni mejor ni peor, y mucho menos ajeno al sufrimiento.

—Esa es mi idea. —Bebo un poco de agua y repongo fuerzas para seguir trabajando hasta que la noche caiga del todo y sea imposible continuar.

Mientras terminamos sus hogares, los trabajadores duermen en la casa que hemos provisto para ellos, que da a las caballerizas, para que no les falte de nada. No esperaba que acudiera tanta gente cuando se supo en el pueblo que buscaba personal para cuidar la hacienda, y me vi incapaz de rechazar a las familias más necesitadas, tal vez porque sé muy bien lo que es no tener nada.

Cuando el sol se pone, vuelvo a la casa y subo a mi cuarto a cambiarme para la cena. Ya aseado, bajo al comedor, esperando ver a Candice, pero me sorprendo cuando entro y solo veo a Catha hablando con su marido y con su suegra, sin rastro de Candice por ningún lado.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —me pregunta Asel, que anda cerca comprobando que todo esté en orden.

—A Candice.

—Sigue sin regresar... de su tiempo —me dice al oído para que solo yo lo escuche.

—Tengo que salir. Que empiecen sin mí.

Asel asiente sin entender qué me sucede, pues nadie sabe que percibo cuando Candice viene y va. Hace ya varias horas que presentí que había llegado, y teniendo en cuenta lo que le sucedió con los salteadores, me inquieta que le haya pasado algo y me enfurece que haya sido tan tonta de venir andando sola por el bosque. Me adentro enseguida en los pasadizos y corro por el que lleva al círculo sagrado. Cuando llego al final, busco en la cómoda donde guarda su ropa por si falta algo. Efectivamente, no están una de las dos capas, una falda y una blusa. Miro hacia el túnel preguntándome dónde ha podido ir. Asel lo sabría si estuviera en la casa, pues siempre que aparece, Candice suele ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y pregunta a Mar o a Asel por lo que ha pasado en su ausencia. Por eso me pregunto dónde diablos se ha podido meter.

Vuelvo a la casa para ver si está en su estudio, pero cuando llego a la bifurcación de túneles, se me pasa una idea por la cabeza y en vez de ir por el que lleva a la casa, cojo el de la cueva que da al mar. Descubrí esta cueva cuando exploré la casa y sus túneles. Nunca le he hablado de ella a Candy, pero siento que es ahí donde está y una vez más sigo mi instinto. No tardo en ver una luz al final del pasadizo. No puede ser otra que Drucilla y, como si necesitara más confirmación, siento el habitual cosquilleo cuando ella anda cerca de mí antes siquiera de verla. Al adentrarme en la cueva la veo sentada apoyada en la pared de esta mirando hacia el mar, por el respingo que da deduzco que ella también ha notado mi presencia, pero no se da la vuelta, se queda quieta contemplando la noche reflejada en las negras aguas. Me siento a su lado, como si adivinara que ella necesita tiempo para contarme lo que le sucede, para decidir si quiere o no confesármelo. Porque algo le pasa, eso seguro.

—Soy feliz —dice después de un rato con un tono triste. Entonces ¿por qué la felicidad la hace tan desdichada?—. Soy feliz de viajar en el tiempo... ahora que formo parte de este mundo que no es el mío —me aclara, y ahora sí lo entiendo. Ella no debería vivir aquí, su verdadera vida está a doscientos años de distancia, y es allí donde debería encontrar esta felicidad, porque es el mundo al que pertenece.

—En mis diecisiete años, no recuerdo haberme sentido tan completa como estando aquí. Y eso no es bueno. No puede serlo.

Sus ojos verdes se fusionan con los míos y aprieto la mandíbula cuando me doy cuenta de que yo siento algo muy similar. De que es por eso por lo que la rehúyo desde nuestra salida.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios sentimientos. ¿Por qué a su lado siento esta paz? Desde que tengo memoria, he notado que estaba incompleto, como si una parte de mí me hubiera sido arrebatada y no consiguiera sentirme a gusto en ningún lugar. Siempre he ido de un sitio a otro con la milicia, nunca he tenido nada parecido al hogar, solo lo hallé cuando la vi a ella. Pero necesito recordarme que lo que vivo con Candy no es real, que para mí solo es una fuente de conocimientos y que lo que siento por ella es simple curiosidad.

Me levanto y le tiendo la mano. Candice duda en si cogérmela o no, y yo siento el mismo deseo de que lo haga como de que no, porque entonces percibiré esa descarga que me desconcierta tanto como la anhelo. Finalmente Candice me mira y toma mi mano, y noto que la esperada descarga me recorre los dedos, pero me veo incapaz de rechazar su contacto cuando termina de levantarse y la aprieto más fuerte, sin perder de vista sus ojos.

—Nadie podrá quitarme el recuerdo... —dice— pero de mí depende que este recuerdo no me destruya y saber seguir adelante con mi vida.

Candice me mira con tristeza antes de separarse y alejarse hacia el túnel. La sigo pensando en sus palabras y sabiendo que a mí sí se me borrarán cada uno de sus recuerdos, que yo sí la olvidaré a ella. Y tal vez sea lo mejor, porque no se puede añorar lo que no se recuerda haber perdido.

Abro el panel del cuarto de Candice, que me está esperando sentada junto al fuego; aún lleva la ropa puesta, pero se ha quitado las botas y la capa. Alza la vista y me sonríe. Es algo que me gusta de ella: que siempre trata de sonreír aunque por dentro algo la inquiete.

—He estado pensando en algo.

Me siento en la alfombra cerca de ella pero sin tocarla, manteniendo las distancias.

—Te escucho —le digo.

—Si cuando me vaya no vais a recordarme, es mejor que no sea yo quien te enseñe a comportarte en sociedad. No vaya a ser que luego olvides de golpe todas mis instrucciones.

—No pienso pedir a nadie que me eduque como si lo necesitara.

—Lo suponía. —Candice me sonríe— Por eso he pensado que nadie se extrañará si tu prima sí necesita recibir clases y tú las supervisas como el tutor que eres.

—Continúa.

—He pensado en pedírselo a Catha. Ella sabe cómo moverse en sociedad y no verá nada raro en que tú, como mi tutor, supervises mis enseñanzas y, de paso, aprendes lo que me explica. ¿Qué te parece?

Pienso en sus palabras y tiene razón, es lo mejor, pero no me gusta saber que hacemos todo esto porque un día no recordaré nada de lo vivido con ella.

—Tu plan es perfecto.

Candice me regala una gran sonrisa que hace brillar sus ojos verdes. Su belleza es evidente, pero es algo más que físico, es una hermosura que nace en su interior y hace que su rostro se ilumine con su personalidad. De repente se muerde el labio, ese carnoso labio rojo, y mis ojos posan toda su atención en él, y empiezo a preguntarme cómo sería atraparlos entre los míos y morderlos como ella lo está haciendo ahora mismo...

«Detente», me digo, apartando la mirada y sintiéndome un poco tonto.

—¿Empezamos mañana? Ya le había comentado algo a Catha...

Mis ojos se posan en los suyos. Me siento tonto por haber acabado admirando sus labios.

—Me parece bien... Pero hablemos de tu mundo. Dejemos el mío aparcado de momento.

—Como quieras. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos hoy?

—Siento curiosidad por saber más sobre cómo serán las relaciones dentro de doscientos años. ¿Los padres siguen dictando con quién deben casarse sus hijos varones?

—No. Ya te dije que en mi época la gran mayoría se casa por amor. Es más, el matrimonio ya no es para toda la vida, ni siquiera obligatorio. La gente puede separarse de su pareja sin que esté mal visto y muchas parejas no creen en que haya que pasar por el altar para declararse su amor e irse a vivir juntos. Y eso es igual para hombres y para mujeres.

—En tu mundo tenéis una libertad que en este solo se puede soñar —digo impactado.

—Bueno, tampoco es tan maravilloso. El ser humano siempre cree que cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que tiene. La gente de mi tiempo, por ejemplo, ve el tuyo como una época romántica, de bellos vestidos, bailes y duelos al amanecer, y se olvidan de que esos lujos solo estaban al alcance de unos pocos, de que aquí la mujer era anulada, de que no había electricidad ni agua corriente, de que existen plagas y guerras que acababan con la mitad de las ciudades.

—Pero tú sí sabes cómo es y, pese a todo, lo encuentras atractivo.

—Yo he tenido suerte. He podido elegir qué parte de esta vida quería vivir.

—¿Qué te gusta de este siglo?

—¿Aparte de los bailes a los que he asistido sin que nadie lo supiera?—Sonríe—. En este siglo la gente lucha por vivir y les resulta fácil ser felices, porque se conforman con lo que tienen. En el mío, no. Nos han hecho creer que la felicidad siempre está más allá de lo que tenemos: seremos felices cuando tengamos un trabajo mejor, una casa mayor, un teléfono más moderno... Yo pienso que hay que encontrar un punto intermedio: ni conformarte tanto como para no aspirar a más, ni no saber valorar lo bueno que tienes en la vida y buscar la felicidad en cosas que crees que necesitas.

La observo admirado como siempre por su inteligencia y por su forma de ver la vida. Nunca he hablado tan seriamente con una mujer. Aunque valoro mucho su punto de vista, siempre he temido que confundieran mis intenciones y acabara con una alianza que no deseaba. Con Candice no siento eso, pues sé que no espera nada de mí. Me relajo a su lado como tal vez nunca lo he hecho con nadie. Ni siquiera con Asel.

—¿Y tú?, ¿crees en el matrimonio?

Por los ojos de Candice pasa un halo de tristeza.

—Da igual que crea o no. Hasta que no sea una chica normal, no puedo aspirar a algo así.

—Quien te quiera te amará tal como eres, y más si en tu siglo la gente se casa por elección y no por obligación.

—No me gusta hablar de esto, ya te lo dije... —Candy se levanta y coge su libreta—. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

He visto la tensión en sus ojos, y la tristeza. Candy realmente está convencida de que ningún chico se fijará en ella mientras no deje de viajar en el tiempo. Pero yo sé que si aún no ha encontrado a nadie que la quiera es porque en ese siglo suyo los hombres están locos y ciegos, porque sería muy fácil llegar a amarla. Muy, muy fácil...

Continuara...,


	10. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **CANDICE**

Doy unas últimas pinceladas al lienzo en mi estudio del siglo XXI y me quedo mirándolo absorta, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses. Estamos en las fiestas navideñas, pero este año estoy más tensa que nunca, porque la gente no deja de rumorear que cuando den las doce del día 1 de enero, el día de mi cumpleaños, el pueblo dejará de existir. Sigo temiendo que sea verdad, claro, pero ya no me afecta de la misma forma, pues tengo la mente puesta en otro lugar o, mejor dicho, en otro siglo.

Terry y yo hemos hablado poco, como ya venía siendo costumbre desde nuestra salida a la playa, y más desde que tratamos el tema del matrimonio. Nos vemos poco a solas y si lo hacemos, es en la biblioteca o en las clases de Catha. Me he hecho la tonta más de una vez cuando he notado que Terry se perdía; no sé si Catha se ha percatado, pero, desde luego, ha tenido la educación de no comentar nada. Solemos dar mis clases después de cenar, o antes, y Caine nos ha acompañado muchas veces. Al parecer, Terry ha preferido adecentar una parte de la casa para Caine y su familia. Piensa que es innecesario construir una nueva vivienda sobrándole a él tanto espacio, y a quien no le guste, que no venga a visitarlo. Son esta clase de cosas las que me encantan de Terry: que aunque trata de adaptarse a su nueva posición, no se beneficia de ella para imponerse sobre sus trabajadores. Es un gran duque al que todos respetan y admiran. Incluida yo. Lo sigo con la mirada allí donde va. No puedo evitarlo. Cuando miro por las ventanas, busco los campos para verlo con sus trabajadores. Cuando salgo a dar un paseo, me las apaño para pasar cerca de donde está y saludarlo. Sé que no debería hacerlo y trato de evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas... ¡Pero no puedo!

Me levanto y me mortifico al mirar a mi alrededor, pues mis últimas obras son todas de él. Terry trabajando, él mirando serio por la ventana cuando cree que nadie lo observa, él contemplando las llamas de la chimenea perdido en sus pensamientos, él... sin camisa... Por suerte ahora, aunque sienta calor, no olvida su posición y no se la quita. Pero no he podido olvidar la única vez que lo vi sin ella. No he podido borrar de mi mente cada curva de su cincelado y musculoso pecho. Ni las marcas que le ha dejado la guerra. Acaricio el retrato y cierro los ojos cuando mi mano se posa sobre su corazón. Esto no está bien, no está bien..., pero no puedo detener este torrente. Este deseo de abrazarlo, esta sensación de que a su lado he encontrado mi sitio en el mundo...

Y lo peor es que me estoy distanciando de mi familia. Ya no le cuento nada a Any, siempre le digo que todo bien y cuando regreso a mi época, en vez de ir a casa, vengo a mi estudio en la que era la casa de Terry, en la buhardilla, justo donde él pensó que sería un buen lugar para instalarlo.

No sé qué me pasa... o no quiero saberlo. Pero soy consciente de que si no le digo nada a Any, es para que no vea en mis ojos lo que trato de ocultarme a mí misma por todos los medios.

Any y yo llegamos a la hamburguesería una abrazada a la otra. Hemos quedado con Anthony y con las amigas de Any. No me apetecía venir, pero ella ha insistido hasta que le he dicho que sí. Hace mucho frío. La hamburguesería está en la plaza del pueblo, enfrente del Ayuntamiento. Entramos en el local. Carlota nos ve y me mira seria, y seguidamente sonríe a Any. Decido ignorarla, vivir mi vida sin que me importe nada, ni la forma en que me miran mis vecinos, ni cómo cuchichean a mi paso, ni... ¡Basta!

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir y hayas hecho un alto con tus pinturas.—Tony se pone a mi lado, lo miro— Es muy difícil quedar contigo últimamente.

—Lo siento, ya sabes que he estado algo bloqueada —respondo refiriéndome a lo que Tony y yo hemos hablado por correos y mensajes.

—Ya te he dicho que cuando te bloqueas, lo mejor es desconectar.

—Lo sé, y tienes razón, pero es complicado hacerlo con esta gente mirándome...

Llegamos a la mesa, mientras siento las miradas de todos los clientes del local clavadas en mí. Tony me coge la cara y me obliga a mirarlo a él. Sus ojos celestes me sonríen con calidez.

—Disfruta de lo que tienes y olvídate de lo que no puedes cambiar. A esta gente no la necesitas. ¿O sí?

—Desde luego que no. Pero me gustaría verte en mi situación y que todo el mundo hablara de ti.

—Y lo hacen —me dice al oído— Soy el hijo del alcalde, mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo fueron también alcaldes de este pueblo, y en cambio yo odio la política. Mi familia y los amigos de mi padre no lo han entendido nunca. Ya ves, soy la oveja negra de la familia.

Sonrío, con Tony es fácil, y decido hacerle caso. Pedimos unas hamburguesas. Carlota ha venido con sus mejores amigas, Tania y Esther. Ronan, su ex, ha entrado tras ella. Rompieron al comienzo del curso, todos sabíamos que él le ponía los cuernos, pero Carlota no lo creyó hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. Desde entonces Ronan trata de convencerla para volver y Carlota pasa de él.

—¿Y de qué forma crees que destruirás el pueblo? Yo he pensado que sería una ola gigante tipo tsunami —dice Ronan olvidándose por unos instantes de su ex y mirándome serio. Él cree de verdad que tarde o temprano acabaré con el pueblo y se cumplirá conmigo la maldición de los brujos... No, no debo pensar en esto. Yo no creo que vaya a pasar nada, solo que comí de la planta equivocada.

—¿No eres un poco mayor para creer esas tonterías? Ahora me dirás que temes que el hombre del saco venga a por ti por la noche y te secuestre —le responde Tony; no puedo evitar sonreír.

Any, por su parte, alza la barbilla y lo reta con la mirada.

—¿Alguna tontería más que decir? —pregunta a Ronan.

—No, nada. Tiempo al tiempo.

—Eso, tiempo al tiempo —le dice Tony.

Ronan decide dejarlo estar y acepta el cambio de tema que propone Carlota.

—Gracias —le digo a Tony disimuladamente para que solo él lo escuche.

—No me las des —le quita importancia, pero me ha gustado su gesto. Aunque quiera creer que las habladurías me dan igual y que no necesito que nadie me defienda, cuando esto sucede me siento bien.

Nos traen la cena y disfruto de mi hamburguesa. Decido centrarme en la conversación. Carlota está hablando de hacer una fiesta de fin de año; Ronan me mira de refilón, dejando claro lo que cree que pasará el día de año nuevo.

—Nosotros cenamos en mi casa —dice Any.

Me remuevo inquieta. Siempre que hay una fiesta que celebrar, da igual la que sea, deciden quedarse en casa por si yo no viajo en el tiempo y puedo pasarla con ellos. Todo es por mi culpa.

—Qué lástima, me encantaría que vinieras... vinierais. —Carlota me mira y fuerza una sonrisa.

—Pues deberías ir —le digo a Any— Yo voy a irme de viaje unos días... para despejarme.

Any me mira con el ceño fruncido; ella sabe que no puedo salir del pueblo.

—¡Eso es genial! O sea..., no que tú no puedas venir... —Carlota se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata y no tiene sentido tratar de arreglarlo—. Deberías venir a mi casa, lo pasaremos muy bien.

—No —dice tajante Any mirándome muy molesta.

—Yo creo que deberías ir, y tus padres también. —Cojo una patata para evitar mirarla.

—¡Sí! Y te puedes quedar a dormir. Por fa...

—Ya lo hablaremos.

—Sí, lo hablaremos. —Noto que Any sigue mirándome fijamente, pero yo me centro en mi comida, como si tuviera mucha hambre y no pudiera pensar en nada más que en saciar mi apetito.

Decidimos rematar la noche en otro lugar, un pub donde la gente suele ir a tomar una copa o a bailar. La luz es tenue, y tiene varios sofás donde las parejas se pierden entre arrumacos. Antiguamente esto era un burdel, y por eso gusta tanto entre los jóvenes, sobre todo hombres, pues siempre hablan de lo que aquí se hacía; pero si vieran cómo era en realidad, perderían la libido. Estaba sucio y lleno de borrachos, las prostitutas no eran atractivas y si pasabas una noche con ellas, te arriesgabas a pillar cualquier cosa o enfermedad. Un día me pudo la curiosidad y acabé entrando para verlo con mis propios ojos: sentí tanto asco por el olor a sexo y a sudor que no volví a pisar por aquí.

Nos sentamos en unos sofás y pedimos algo de beber; yo opto por un refresco. Poco a poco el pub se va llenando y la gente baila cada vez más apretada. Anthony me cuenta cosas y me llama la atención sobre alguien que está en la pista de baile; sonrío, pues sí que tiene una forma de bailar extravagante. Al volverme hacia la mesa, veo a Tania liándose con uno que no sé ni de dónde ha salido. Me quedo mirándolos sin querer, sintiendo envidia por poder compartir eso con alguien. Any sonríe y tira de Carlota para salir a la pista; me pregunta si quiero ir, y le digo que no. Ronan trata de seguirlas, pero Carlota se vuelve hacia él enfadada, discuten porque este no acepta que Carlota no quiere volver con él, y se marcha enfurecido. Carlota se gira hacia Any como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Demasiado ha aguantado —me dice Anthony—. Y sé que si lo ha hecho es solo porque su padre la amenazó con buscarle nuevas citas si no perdonaba a Ronan.

—No lo sabía.

Lo cierto es que tampoco me extraña. El padre de Ronan es uno de los hombres más influyentes del pueblo y, al parecer, que tenga fama de donjuán no lo convierte en un mal partido para los padres de Carlota. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

«Ya basta —me recrimino—, deja de comparar los dos siglos.» Decido centrarme en disfrutar del ambiente. De la música alta, el calor asfixiante, la gente que te golpea al pasar por tu lado...

—No se te ve muy a gusto —me grita Anthony al oído.

—No, la verdad es que no —admito alzando la voz. Es imposible hablar si no es gritando.

—No se te nota nada. —Sonrío por la ironía de su voz y miro a mi alrededor.

Me pregunto si a Terry le gustaría esto, cómo la gente está totalmente desinhibida bailando o enrollándose con quien quiere. Recuerdo su cara de pocos amigos cuando trata de aprender a comportarse en sociedad o de memorizar los nombres de todos los del pueblo. Sí, Terry sería feliz aquí, libre de esas normas sociales, porque sé que si ahora se atiene a ellas, es por la gente que está bajo su techo.

—Estás sonriendo. Nunca he visto esa sonrisa en tu mirada... me gusta.

Miro a Tony y pierdo la sonrisa, pues me doy cuenta de que es por Terry

—Yo... creo que me voy a casa.

—Te acompaño, es tarde para que regreses sola.

—Sé cuidar de mí misma.

—No tentemos a la suerte. —Lo dice porque, con lo de mi cumpleaños, la gente está a la que salta conmigo últimamente. Asiento, pues no soy una irresponsable.

Aparezco en el pasado y me alegra de haber insistido en que Any y su familia se fueran a casa de Carlota. Me sentiría muy culpable si se hubieran quedado solos celebrando el Año Nuevo únicamente por mí. Tras vestirme, me dirijo hacia la casa.

Nada más entrar, escucho el revuelo de los preparativos de la cena de Año Nuevo. Es por la tarde y aún quedan unas horas. No me apetece ver a nadie. En el fondo, temo lo que pasará mañana, el día de mi cumpleaños. Todo por culpa de los supersticiosos de mi pueblo. Voy a las caballerizas usando los pasadizos secretos de la casa. Catha me dijo que Terry iba a traer esta semana un par de yeguas nuevas y siento curiosidad por verlas. Supongo que las habrán colocado en los compartimentos del fondo. Mientras cruzo la cuadra, veo al caballo negro de Terry, Furia . Es precioso. Asel me dijo que Furia no se dejaba dominar por nadie y estaban a punto de sacrificarlo cuando Terry lo compró y consiguió domarlo. Llego a las nuevas yeguas. Hay una blaquita con unas manchas cafes , y una melena cafe y unas pequeñas manchitas en su cabeza, me encanta, y comienzo

a extender la mano para acariciarla muy despacito para que no se asuste. Estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando siento el cosquilleo que siempre me avisa de que Terry está cerca y mi corazón se acelera. Sin necesidad de mirarlo, noto cómo se coloca detrás de mí, y entonces coge mi dudosa mano y la posa sobre el hocico de la yegua. Yo la acaricio, pero soy más consciente de su cercanía y del cosquilleo que siento en mi mano que del animal.

—Es muy mansa. La compré pensando en ti.

—¿En mí? —Lo miro.

—Es igual de pecosa a ti.

—Vaya, o sea que te recuerdo a un caballo, muchas gracias. —Terry se ríe—Lo único malo es que no sé montar.

—Y te gustaría aprender —afirma, tal vez recordando lo que le dije hace tiempo.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Pues yo no tengo nada que hacer hasta la cena. Además, te prometí que te enseñaría.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres enseñarme ahora mismo?

Asiente.

—¿Te ha visto alguien? —Niego con la cabeza— Mejor, no me apetece tener que llevar carabina. Que seamos primos no nos priva de cotilleos. Ven, usemos los pasadizos para ir a tu cuarto a que te cambies de ropa.

—Perfecto. Pero no quiero aprender a montar como una señorita; prefiero hacerlo como tú, y para eso necesito pantalones. Te aseguro que en mi siglo es de lo más decente.

—Tú misma. No seré yo quien cuestione lo que quieras llevar puesto para montar.

—Lo malo es que alguien me vea...

—No te reconocerán si pareces un muchacho.

Sonrío ilusionada y sigo a Terry por los pasadizos que llevan hasta su cuarto. Cuando entro en él, lo primero que pienso es que es muy masculino y sobrio. Es algo que ya he percibido en Terry: le gusta vivir con el acomodo que se le supone a un duque, pero no despilfarra el dinero en lujos innecesarios, intuyo que porque sabe muy bien lo que cuesta ganar el dinero.

Terry va hacia su arcón, de donde saca un pantalón, una camisa y una chaqueta.

—Me va a quedar gigante. Creo que es mejor que me ponga una blusa mía y una capa encima.

—Como quieras —dice tendiéndome solo el pantalón.

Quedamos en vernos en las cuadras y voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Me pongo una camisa sencilla y el pantalón de Terry arremangado y cogido a la cintura con una cinta, pues me queda muy grande. El usar su ropa me parece algo muy íntimo y personal, pero reconozco que no he hecho nada por buscar otra solución. Me cubro con la capa más oscura que tengo y me interno en los pasadizos con un candil, camino a las caballerizas. Cuando llego, veo que Terry está fuera, observando el cielo de la tarde, y salgo a buscarlo.

—Daremos un paseo corto y regresaremos; otro día haremos uno más largo.—No se ha girado, pero ha debido de sentir mi presencia, pues no hay duda de que se dirige a mí.

—Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día...

—No, hoy es perfecto. Será un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. —Ahora sí se vuelve y me regala una sonrisa. Y aunque no alcanza la belleza de sus ojos, me parece preciosa. Me cuesta mucho no fijarme en sus labios y desearlos.

Terry ha preparado los caballos mientras yo me vestía. Me ayuda a montar en la yegua, después monta él en Furia y, cogiendo las riendas de mi montura, salimos de las caballerizas. Siento un poco de miedo al verme tan alta, pero Terry parece saber lo que hace. Cuando llegamos al sendero, me da indicaciones de cómo debo manejar el caballo. Yo le hago caso, pero los nervios hacen que tire de las riendas más de la cuenta y la yegua alza las patas delanteras. Terry la detiene y la calma con presteza.

—Tranquila, poco a poco lo irás controlando.

—Si no me tira ella antes —le digo tratando de recobrarme del susto.

—No dejaré que eso pase.

Asiento, pues confío plenamente en él.

Me relajo y trato una vez más de seguir sus instrucciones. Ahora la cosa sí parece ir bien. Cuando salimos a campo abierto, lo tengo casi controlado y le sonrío satisfecha de mis progresos. Me quedo embobada admirándolo sobre su caballo, con el pelo suelto y sus ojos azules vigilándome con total atención, y sé que acabaré plasmando este momento en otro de mis lienzos. Le sonrío, Terry se pone muy serio y mira hacia delante.

—¿Crees que puedes ir sola al trote?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Asiente. Se adelanta y lo sigo. La yegua es muy mansa y eso ayuda mucho a que pueda llevar el control. Poco a poco voy perdiéndole el miedo, aunque me sigue dando mucho respeto. Continuamos por la llanura hasta llegar cerca de una montaña. Entonces, Terry se detiene de pronto y mira hacia delante con gesto serio. Algo no va bien. Sigo su mirada y veo cómo un gran nubarrón negro va engullendo literalmente la montaña.

—¡Maldición! No esperaba que la tormenta llegara tan pronto.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Terry me coge en volandas y me sube a lomos de su caballo. Luego toma las riendas de la yegua con la mano que rodea mi cintura y con la otra arrea con energía a Furia , que echa a correr hacia la montaña. Las gotas empiezan caer con más fuerza, hasta convertirse en un auténtico aguacero. Yo estoy tiesa y no por la lluvia, sino por la maravillosa sensación de notar su pecho a mi espalda, atravesándome con su calor, y su brazo rodeándome la cintura. Escucho maldecir a Terry, que hace un quiebro brusco con el caballo. Estoy aterrada, no veo nada y no sé cómo él es capaz de cabalgar con esta tromba de agua, pero confío en que sabe dónde vamos. Terry me abraza con más fuerza y me dejo hacer.

De pronto se detiene, no sé por qué lo ha hecho, y menos cuando desmonta y me coge de la cintura para bajarme del caballo y posarme en el suelo a su lado.

—Hay una cueva —dice posando una mano en mi cintura y guiándonos a mí y a los caballos a través de la lluvia. No tardo en verla. Me adentro en la cavidad; es alta y poco profunda. Miro hacia fuera y solo veo una cortina de agua cerrarnos el paso; parece como si estuviéramos dentro de una cascada.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ya sabías de su existencia?

—Esta montaña está llena de cuevas de este tipo, solo sirven para resguardase. Si estuviera huyendo nunca me escondería aquí, pues es fácil que te vean desde el llano. —Veo a Terry trajinar en las alforjas y sacar una camisa blanca— Ten, quítate esa ropa antes de que te resfríes.

—¿Y tú?

—Me las apañaré. Ten, no miraré.

Cambiarme delante de Terry no me parece una gran idea, pero quedarme con esta ropa mojada es aún peor. Cojo la camisa y me voy al fondo de la cueva, lo más lejos posible de Terry. Una vez allí, me quito la capa, seguida de las botas, los pantalones, la blusa... y me pongo rápidamente su camisa. Aunque me llega hasta las rodillas, me siento desnuda con tan poco puesto; me digo que es ridículo, que he estado en la playa en biquini cientos de veces, pero es que allí no estaba con Terry. Cuando vuelvo a su lado, veo que se ha quitado las botas y la camisa. «Esto se pone cada vez peor... o mejor, depende», pienso cuando se gira hacia mí y, pese a la penumbra, puedo ver su pecho desnudo. Es un cuerpo cincelado por el trabajo, y no hinchado por los anabolizantes. Esos cuerpos no tienen belleza, el de Terry, sí, es natural.

—Me dijiste que en tu época esto no era tan raro.

—No, no lo es. No te preocupes —me apresuro a contestar. Ha debido de darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba.

Asiente y saca una manta de las alforjas, que recibo encantada, deseando deshacerme de este frío que me hiela los huesos.

—Por suerte siempre salgo preparado de casa, por lo que pudiera pasar. Siento no haber previsto que esa nube descargaría tan pronto.

—No creo que lo hubiera podido prever ni el hombre del tiempo. —Terry me mira enarcando una ceja— El que da la previsión del tiempo en mi siglo y siempre se equivoca.

Terry asiente y comienza a recoger las ramas y hojas secas que hay por la cueva y a formar un pequeño montoncito en el centro.

—Trataré de hacer un fuego —anuncia sacando de la alforja yesca y pedernal.

Yo me siento cerca, me recuesto contra un tronco caído arrebujada en la manta y lo observo trabajar. Poco después, una pequeña llama nace en la hojarasca, y la cueva se ilumina con su luz anaranjada. Atraída por el fuego, extiendo las manos hacia la hoguera, notando cómo poco a poco entro en calor, pero no tan rápido como necesito. Terry me toma las manos.

—Maldita sea, estás temblando.

—Estoy... bien —le digo con los dientes castañeteándome.

—Espero que no te moleste lo que voy hacer, porque lo voy hacer, te guste o no.

Lo miro intrigada y pronto descubro a qué se refiere.

Terry se sienta a mi lado, pasa la manta sobre sus hombros y me acerca a él. Me quedo quieta, impactada, y noto cómo mi corazón martillea con fuerza, como si fuera a salírseme del pecho. Tras los primeros instantes de duda, me abrazo a él aceptando este contacto, aunque sé que esto nunca habría sucedido si no nos hubiera sorprendido la lluvia, yo no estuviera helada y mi capacidad de razonar no estuviera anulada. Pero no puedo pensar más que en mi deseo de abrazarlo, y lo hago. Paso mis manos por su espalda desnuda y noto que, al tiempo que la acaricio, Terry tiembla. Yo lo atribuyo al frío, por lo que me pego aún más a él, hasta que solo nos separa su fina camisa y mi pecho está pegado a la firmeza del suyo.

Nada me había preparado para este momento. Nunca esperé sentir que al abrazarme así a otra persona me sentiría completa, en casa..., y esto no está bien. Pero solo quiero disfrutar de este contacto sin pensar en nada más. Solo quiero sentirlo. Solo quiero robarle unos instante más a la realidad. Incomprensibles lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas, lo abrazo más fuerte y, para mi sorpresa, él hace lo mismo. Noto cómo su pecho sube y baja y cómo su cercanía me va calentando en cuestión de segundos. Huelo su perfume, a hombre, a sándalo, a bosque, y deseo que se incruste en mi piel para recordarlo cada vez que respire. Apoyo la mejilla en su pecho y casi se me escapa un suspiro por el placer que siento de verme así con él. Estoy siendo ridícula e inconsciente, pero no puedo parar.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando Terry se separa un poco.

—¿Estás mejor?

Asiento en silencio y él se separa del todo. Lo noto tenso cuando va hacia los caballos.

Me meto bajo la manta y observo fijamente las llamas, pues no sé si seré capaz de mirar a Terry sin delatarme. Tengo el pelo mojado y estoy temblando, pero ya no es solo de frío. De reojo, veo que él está poniendo la ropa cerca del fuego para que se seque.

Estiro los pies hacia la hoguera para que entren en calor, por lo que mis piernas ya no las tapa la manta. Cuando Terry vuelve hacia donde estoy con algo de comida en la mano, se queda mirando atontado mis extremidades desnudas. Me sonrojo y trato de taparme.

—¿No tienes pelos?

Sonrío al comprender que él nunca ha visto a una mujer depilada.

—No, sí que tengo. Pero en mi siglo está mal visto que las mujeres tengan vello en ciertos lugares, uno de ellos son las piernas. —Extiendo una de ellas y me sonrojo ante el minucioso examen que hace.

—Así son más femeninas —concluye tras su riguroso examen— Ten, come algo de queso y pan. Esta lluvia no parece detenerse.

Terry se sienta cerca y, como sigue sin camisa, me quito la manta y se la paso por encima de los hombros, sobresaltándolo.

—Es mejor que no enfermes. En mi siglo sí puedes curarte rápido de una gripe, aquí, no.

—No es fácil que caiga enfermo.

—No tentemos a la suerte.

Terry accede y se coloca mejor la manta.

Comemos pegados el uno al otro. Cada vez que mueve su brazo acaricia el mío. No soy consciente de nada, excepto de él. Tras la cena, nos quedamos quietos observando la lluvia. No podemos hacer otra cosa.

—Siempre trabajas hasta muy tarde. ¿Cómo es que hoy te has quedado libre tan pronto?

Terry se pone serio y sé que ha sucedido algo.

—No está de más tener un descanso.

—No, no lo está, pero presiento que ha pasado algo más.

Terry se levanta y va hacia la entrada de la cueva; yo lo sigo y me pongo a su lado, volviendo a cubrirlo con la manta. Terry se tensa, pero luego acepta el gesto y se la pasa por los hombros tapándonos a ambos. Me gusta mucho estar a su lado. Paso mi mano por su cintura, atrevida. La siento firme bajo mis dedos y me cuesta mucho no acariciarlo.

—Nunca había estado así con un chico. De hecho, nunca creí que sabría lo que es ser abrazada por alguien que no fuera de mi familia —le confieso.

—Por lo que dices, intuyo que nunca has intimado con alguien.

Sonrío sin emoción.

—Dentro de unas horas cumpliré dieciocho años y ni tan siquiera sé lo que es un inocente beso. En mi siglo, la gente da besos como si nada... —me callo cuando voy a confesar que me gustaría que me besaran por amor— Un beso solo es un beso allí.

—No les dan importancia.

—Ya ves. En este siglo, si te pillan magreándote...

—¿Magre... qué?

—Magreándote. Intimando, como dices tú. Si te pillan, tienes que casarte con la joven para limpiar su honor. En el mío puedes hacerlo delante de todo el mundo y la gente lo ve normal, no te pide responsabilidades por eso.

—Creo que me gustaría mucho vivir en tu época.

—Te creo —digo con una sonrisa— y apuesto a que no te faltarían mujeres que desearan intimar contigo.

—Te aseguro que aquí tampoco me faltan mujeres. —Bufo. Terry se ríe— ¿Y a ti?, ¿te gustaría?

—¿El qué? —pregunto alarmada. ¿Está preguntando lo que yo creo?

—Recibir un beso.

—Claro —respondo enseguida al ver que hemos vuelto al comienzo y estamos hablando de manera hipotética— Pero lo veo algo difícil.

De repente se levanta aire. La lluvia nos moja los pies y nos vamos hacia atrás para evitar mojarnos más, separándonos.

Vuelvo a mi sitio junto al fuego, mientras que Terry se queda cerca de la entrada de la cueva. Siento que me evita, pero ignoro por qué. Tal vez teme que le pregunte de nuevo sobre lo que ha sucedido esta tarde para que se haya dado un respiro. Me quedo medio dormida abrazada a mis rodillas. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando noto que alguien me coge en volandas y me sienta en su regazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —digo girándome para mirarlo.

Terry nos arropa y nos resguarda del frío.

—Estabas temblando.

Poso mis manos en su pecho para acomodarme y me doy cuenta de que está frío.

—¡Estás helado!

Me olvido de mi frío y le froto el pecho para que entre en calor. Me aterra la idea de que caiga enfermo.

—Estoy bien, Candice. No te preocupes.

—No soportaría que te pasara nada malo. Me da igual que no pueda cambiar el pasado, haría lo imposible por evitarlo. —Respiro agitada. Yo misma me sorprendo por mis palabras, no sé de dónde ha salido este fuerte sentimiento, pero sé que haría lo imposible por cumplirlo.

—Yo también lo haría por ti, pero solo puedo cuidarte en este siglo.

—En el otro me sé manejar. —Sonrío.

Terry me coge la cara entre las manos y me acaricia la mejilla, y pierdo la sonrisa—Siento como si todo esto no fuera real. Como si siguiera soñando. Supongo que porque un día todo lo que hemos vivido solo lo recordaré yo.

Veo tristeza en los ojos de Terry, pero pasa tan rápido que dudo si en verdad la he visto.

—Sigue durmiendo, Drucilla. Yo velaré por los dos.

—No tengo sueño. Y puedes llamarme Candy. Mis amigos me llaman Candy.

Terry sonríe. De pronto, como si sintiera que este momento robado a la realidad nunca se repetiría, alzo la mano y acaricio sus labios y los restos de sonrisa en ellos. Son muy suaves y cálidos.

—Te la robo para uno de mis retratos.

—Hay cosas mucho más bellas en la vida para que malgastes tu tiempo retratándome a mí.

—Tal vez. —No digo más. Debo de tener fiebre, pues no me reconozco a mí misma. Nunca he sido tan atrevida.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, pero no le des más importancia de la que tiene. No sé qué comprarte por tu cumpleaños y que puedas llevarte a tu siglo, solo puedo regalarte un recuerdo. Y mejor que sea uno que deseas.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunto, deseosa de saber de qué se trata.

—Esto.

Terry me coge la cara entre las manos de nuevo. Mi corazón se acelera tanto que creo que va a explotar. Mis ojos se entrelazan con los suyos, unos ojos con diferentes tonos de azul que ahora no puedo apreciar por la escasa luz pero que yo me sé de memoria. Trago con dificultad. Tiemblo de expectación y pienso que si este fuera el regalo, si no hubiera nada más que esta caricia de sus callosas manos, sería sin duda el mejor regalo de mi vida. Pero no lo es.

Terry mira mi boca antes de acercarse con cuidado y posar sus carnosos labios en los míos. Me trago el suspiro que siento cuando esto sucede, tiemblo tanto que dudo que Terry no lo note. Sus labios me besan primero con timidez y luego con determinación. Juguetón, atrapa mi labio inferior y lo muerde levemente, como yo hago tantas veces. Me encanta. Necesito más, quiero más. Me acerco a él para decirle sin palabras que no se detenga, que no detenga este torrente de emociones que me desborda. Y Terry lo entiende, pues con sus hábiles manos mueve mi cabeza lo justo para adueñarse de mi boca y besarme como jamás esperé que me besara alguien. Me deleito con su sabor, con su calor, con su ternura, con esta pasión que late entre los dos. Me olvido de todo y paso mis manos por su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí. Nos perdemos en un intercambio de besos, en un derroche de pasión y dulzura. Cuando su lengua acaricia la mía escucho lo que parece ser un gemido, pero no me detengo a analizar si es mío o no. Sin embargo, al parecer Terry sí, porque se separa tras darme un último e inocente beso.

«No puede detenerse. ¡Ahora no!», me digo sintiéndome tremendamente insatisfecha. Cierro los ojos mortificada por mi descaro. En mi siglo besarse así es normal, pero no aquí. Aquí Terry puede creer que soy una fresca, y su opinión me importa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Candy. Solo quiero que pienses en este beso como lo que es, un regalo.

«Solo eso», me recuerdo. Terry ha besado a muchas mujeres, solo me ha regalado algo que yo le he dicho que deseaba y a lo que la gente de mi siglo no le da importancia, pero yo sé que no lo habría besado de esa forma de no sentir algo por él. Yo no le habría regalado mi primer beso a Terry si él fuera cualquier otro. Pero eso Terry no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá. Por eso me obligo a sonreír y a hacer como si esto no hubiera significado nada para mí.

—Muchas gracias. Ha sido un gran regalo. —Evito mirarlo a los ojos, para que no note que miento.

—Me alegra. Y ahora duerme un poco.

—De acuerdo. Me levanto y voy por mi capa

—por suerte ya está casi seca, debido a que llevamos varias horas aquí— La cojo y me la echo por encima, aunque sé que no lograré conciliar el sueño. Y lo peor es que de ahora en adelante tendré que actuar con Terry como si nada hubiera pasado, como si este beso nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Y yo sé que me será imposible.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **TERRY**

Observo a Candice temblar y, maldiciendo, la tapo mejor con su capa y paso la manta por encima de los dos. Noto cómo poco a poco sus temblores cesan mientras sigue durmiendo confiada en mi pecho. Nunca he compartido esto con nadie, esta intimidad más allá de un encuentro rápido. Siempre he mantenido las distancias con las mujeres. Pero con Candice no soy capaz. Con ella me olvido de todas las razones por las que siempre he querido ser así. Con ella dejo de ser Terry para ser yo mismo, ese que olvidé hace tiempo. Y no me gusta, me agobia y me inquieta saber que todo esto no será real.

Y no debería importarme.

No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando la besé. Solo quería darle un beso rápido para borrar esa nostalgia que vi en sus ojos cuando hablaba de que nadie la había besado nunca. Pero cuando probé sus labios, me costó horrores dejarlo en un inocente beso; quería más, no encontraba fuerzas para detener la pasión que me arrastraba. Sé que no solo era deseo, había algo más. Nunca debió pasar. Es mejor actuar como si este beso nunca hubiera tenido lugar, como si nunca hubiera probado la miel de sus labios.

Debo hacer lo posible por mantener las distancias. Tal vez deba aceptar el viaje que me ha propuesto Caine para ir con él a comprar las mejores semillas y el mejor ganado. Así, de paso, me evitaré tener que tratar con el conde Gaspar, que ayer vino para restregarme en la cara lo diferentes que somos y lo poco que encajo en sociedad. Dentro de poco celebraré un baile en mi casa y haré la mayor representación de mi vida. Estos idiotas no saben con quién están jugando. Desde niño me he esforzado por ser el mejor y esta vez también lo conseguiré.

Candice tiembla y la acerco más a mi pecho. Le acaricio la espalda y ella se relaja. Observo la lluvia caer; desde esta tarde aún no ha parado. No debimos haber salido de la casa, he puesto en peligro a Candice con mi deseo de escapar. Noto que el sueño me llama, pero hago lo imposible por mantener los ojos abiertos. No puedo dormir al lado de ella. Si lo hiciera, mis pesadillas la despertarían y no le dejarían descansar. Nunca he dormido con nadie, pero sé de lo que soy capaz si me siento amenazado mientras duermo. Un día Asel trató de despertarme en una pesadilla y casi no lo cuenta: acabó con mi cuchillo en su cuello. Me detuve justo a tiempo. La gente cree que mientras duermes eres vulnerable y lo usan a su favor para poder atacarte cuando bajas la guardia; por eso yo aprendí a usar las pesadillas a mi favor y a estar siempre alerta: al tenerlas, me despierto constantemente y miro a mi alrededor para ver si todo sigue igual. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormí más de dos horas seguidas, pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

Curiosamente, me despierto en paz y notándome descansado como nunca antes. Me siento desubicado, no sé dónde estoy, aunque soy muy consciente de Candice, que duerme entre mis brazos. La miro iluminada por la tenue luz del amanecer, sus labios rojos están entreabiertos, su pelo cae en cascada sobre la capa y sus mejillas están sonrosadas y tienen una marca de dormir.

Nunca en toda mi vida he visto a una mujer tan bella. Ahora mismo siento que daría lo que fuera para nunca olvidar este momento... Maldigo mis pensamientos, pero maldigo aún más este deseo de despertarla con un beso. No, esto no es real, ella no es real; mi vida no sigue su mismo camino, ni pertenecemos al mismo siglo. Y debo tenerlo siempre presente.

Me separo de ella y le dejo seguir durmiendo. El hecho de que haya dormido a su lado y no haya tenido pesadillas solo me agobia más. Esto no debería estar pasando. Solo es una joven que viene del futuro y tengo el gusto de conocer, nada más.

Y ya es hora de que alce los muros que ante ella no he sido capaz de cimentar.

 **CANDICE**

Entro a mi cuarto y me cambio de ropa. Desde que desperté sola Terry se comporta de forma extraña o, mejor dicho, como últimamente. Es como si lo de anoche nunca hubiera pasado y solo hubiese sido un sueño. Pero yo sé lo que viví, como sé también que ese beso no significó nada para él.

Hemos regresado con cuidado de no ser vistos y me he escabullido por los pasadizos para bajar a desayunar. Terry va a decir que salió a cabalgar y que lo pilló la lluvia. Me pongo un vestido de terciopelo de color azul oscuro. Aún tengo el frío metido en los huesos y me noto algo de fiebre. Esto me recuerda lo que le dije ayer a Terry y sé que fue la fiebre y el momento los que me hicieron desatar la lengua y decir cosas que de otra forma nunca habría dicho.

Bajo hacia el salón. Cuando abro la puerta Catha se levanta de la mesa y me abraza.

—¡Felicidades! Hoy pensaba entrar en tu estudio sí o sí. No podía dejar de felicitarte.

Sonrío a Catha y me alegra haber estado hoy aquí; si no, a Terry le hubiera

costado que ella se conformara con excusas.

—Ven, sentémonos a desayunar.

Así lo hago. Me tomo un vaso de leche caliente y un trozo de pan con mantequilla. Me duele un poco la garganta al tragar, y sé que he de beber mucho líquido para mantener a los virus lejos de mi cuerpo, así que me tomo un zumo de naranja y un té además de la leche.

—Vaya, los dieciocho te han llegado con mucha hambre —comenta Catha divertida.

—La verdad es que sí.

Catha se levanta y sale del comedor, y regresa con una cajita.

—Ten, esto es para ti —dice tendiéndomela—. Feliz cumpleaños, Candy. La abro y veo dentro un camafeo o, mejor dicho, el camafeo de Catha.

—Sé que te gusta mucho porque siempre te quedas mirándolo. Para mí sería muy importante que lo tuvieras tú.

—No sé si... —Catha me mira ilusionada y sé que no puedo negarme; la lástima es no poder usarlo siempre—. Gracias, es precioso.

—Me alegra mucho que te guste, y ahora, ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy? Podemos dar una vuelta por la finca ya que ha dejado de llover. Los jardines están preciosos ahora que por fin el jardinero les ha dado vida.

—Sí que lo están. Me parece una gran idea.

Tomo aire cuando aparezco en medio del círculo sagrado. Aunque haya estado poco tiempo en el pasado, es normal que si viajo en mi cumpleaños, regrese antes de que acabe el día, como ahora. Miro a mi alrededor, temiendo lo que pueda encontrarme: el pueblo en llamas o destruido por un terremoto, o algo así. La noche ya ha caído y la luna ilumina el bosque. Reina una gran calma. Nada, todo parece normal. Una vez más, las invenciones que circulan sobre mí han demostrado ser falsas.

Salgo del círculo sagrado y, de golpe, siento un intenso frío. No llevo apenas ropa, estaba en mi habitación haciendo bocetos cuando viajé en el tiempo, y ahora solo tengo puesto un chándal cómodo. Me froto los brazos y voy hacia mi casa. Estoy entrando en el bosque cuando algo se estrella contra mi cara. El olor a tomate podrido me da arcadas. Me lo quito al tiempo que siento cómo me tiran varias cosas más.

—¡Márchate, bruja! No te queremos aquí —me grita alguien desde la oscuridad.

Ando con paso firme y la cabeza alta pasando ante este hatajo de cobardes que se creen lo bastante valientes para tirarme comida podrida pero se esconden entre los árboles. Me cuesta no perder el paso cuando me dan en la cara y siento náuseas, pero hace años aprendí que si les mostraba miedo eran mucho más duros; mi supuesta indiferencia hace que se detengan antes.

Cuando salgo de este camino, estoy empapada por los jugos de las frutas y verduras podridas. No corro, pero doy gracias de que se hayan quedado atrás. Al llegar a las afueras del pueblo, veo a algunos vecinos que me miran con asco pero no dicen nada. Lo peor de todo es que esta gente ve normal que se me repudie y se me trate mal. Llego a mi casa y con manos temblorosas toco el timbre. Me abre Espe, quien, al verme así, empalidece y me hace pasar mirando con furia a los vecinos curiosos que andan cerca, pues sabe que si no han sido ellos, no desaprueban lo que me ha pasado.

—Ve a ducharte. Te prepararé ropa limpia y celebraremos tu cumpleaños.

Asiento en silencio y subo a mi cuarto. Ya sola en el cuarto de baño, dejo que lágrimas silenciosas resbalen por mi cara y grito internamente por la frustración que siento. Me quito la ropa y me meto bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Apoyo la cara en las baldosas frías, dejo que pase el tiempo y que vayan remitiendo poco a poco estos temblores que siento de pura impotencia ante la crueldad de la gente.

Una vez duchada y con ropa limpia, bajo a la cocina, donde escucho hablar a Any y Espe. Any se tira a mis brazos para felicitarme cuando entro. Luego me tira de las orejas —de las dos— y, además, me da varios tirones extra de regalo.

—Creía que con la mayoría de edad esto desaparecería —le digo tocando mis pobres orejas; están ardiendo.

—No, con los años se hace con más ganas. —Any deja que sus padres me feliciten.

—Felicidades, Candy. —Espe me da dos besos y un abrazo fuerte, y Armando hace lo mismo.

—¿Estás mejor? —me pregunta.

—No ha pasado nada que no sucediera ya antes; prefiero no pensar en ellos.

—Son un hatajo de idiotas —dice Any— y sí, es mejor no dejar que nos fastidien tu fiesta.

Nos sentamos a cenar y abro los regalos después, con la tarta. Por supuesto, pido un deseo al soplar las velas, y el que elijo es aprender a vivir más mi siglo, aunque sé que esto solo depende de mí.

Me voy a la cama y, una vez sola, pienso en lo que no debería pensar si quiero ser coherente con lo que he pedido. No debería pensar en Terry, ni recordar su beso una y otra vez, ni lo completa que me sentí en sus brazos, ni que dormir con alguien fuera así. Me hago un ovillo mientras me digo que seguir recordando el sabor de los labios de Terry y echarlo tanto de menos no es nada pero que nada bueno.

—Portaos bien. —Espe nos da un beso a cada una y se va a trabajar dejándonos solas a mí y a Any.

La puerta se cierra y Any se olvida de su desayuno y me mira atentamente.

—Vale, quiero que me cuentes por qué estás tan distraída. Llevas dos días aquí y te he visto quedarte con la mirada perdida un montón de veces.

—No me pasa nada. Solo estaba pensando en todo lo que dicen en el pueblo y en cuál será el siguiente chisme apocalíptico que circulará sobre mí.

Any me estudia —como en parte es verdad, no creo que descubra que le miento—. Al final asiente.

—La verdad es que me dejas más tranquila. No porque quiera que chismorreen sobre ti, no me entiendas mal, sino porque quiero que lo que te preocupa esté en tu tiempo, el tiempo en el que te ha tocado vivir.

—Tranquila, en el pasado solo sigo siendo una espectadora.

—¿Y con Terry?

—Él me ignora —le digo recordando el día de mi cumpleaños. No lo vi ni una sola vez, se las apañó para no aparecer por casa en todo el día. Y en parte fue mejor, no habría sabido cómo lidiar con lo que sucedió la noche anterior en la cueva.

—Mejor, Candy. Temía que si pasabas más tiempo con él, con la obsesión que has tenido siempre con su retrato, acabara gustándote. ¡Ya ves qué tontería! Como si tú no supieras que él seguirá con su vida y que tú verás cómo se acaba casando con otra, y teniendo los hijos de otra, besándola, amándola... —Sus ojos se abren como platos—. ¡Maldita sea, te gusta y me has mentido!

—¡No te he mentido! —me defiendo.

—¿No? ¿Y tu cara de dolor cuando te hablaba de la que será su mujer? Era una trampa, Candy, y has caído.

—¡No me gusta, Any! Y no puede gustarme.

Any toma mis manos y me mira comprensiva.

—No, no puede. Por favor, Candy, no lo olvides. Algo me dice que cuando tú te enamores, lo harás para toda la vida. No te enamores de alguien que no puede corresponderte...

—Dejemos esta conversación y no te preocupes, he decidido vivir mi vida aquí.

—Sal entonces conmigo y con Tony y déjate de excusas.

—Pues sí, pienso hacerlo. —Me pone delante el dedo meñique. Me río y lo entrelazo con el mío. Movemos los dedos— Te lo prometo. Eres una cría.

Any se ríe y yo la imito. Me abraza con fuerza. Sé que lo hace porque en el fondo siente que, aunque no debería, ya he empezado a sentir algo por Terry y necesito su apoyo.

No pienso romper la promesa. Tengo que encontrar mi felicidad aquí. Y parece que el destino por una vez está de mi parte, pues cuando vuelvo a viajar en el tiempo, descubro que Terry ha decido hacer un viaje que le llevará un largo tiempo y que regresará justo a tiempo de las fiestas y la presentación en sociedad. Lo peor es que aunque sé que esto me ayudará, no puedo evitar sentirme triste por su partida, y eso me hace esforzarme más que nunca por vivir la vida que me ha tocado vivir.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **CANDICE**

Tres meses más tarde Salgo del instituto deseando llegar a casa. Acabo de terminar un examen y no me ha dado mucho tiempo a preparármelo por estar la mitad de mi semana en otro siglo, aunque desde que Terry se fue,

viajo menos y estoy menos tiempo en el pasado. Tal vez me esté curando. Y ojalá sea así, pues solo si no regreso podré olvidarme de él. Durante el día lo consigo. Si estoy allí, paseo con Catha, pinto o leo, vivo sin involucrarme en la casa y ya está. Si estoy aquí, quedo con Any y sus amigas —a las que no soporto— siempre que puedo, o con Tony, de quien me he hecho muy buena amiga. Pero cuando estoy sola y no tengo que fingir delante de nadie que soy feliz aquí, cuando cierro los ojos y mi mente se ve libre de obligarme a creer que todo va bien, aparece Terry, aparece en mi mente su mirada y mis labios recuerdan sus besos. Es realmente horrible.

Salgo del instituto tan distraída que me acabo chocando con alguien.

—Lo siento... —Alzo la mirada y sonrío al ver a un sonriente Anthony. Sería tan fácil enamorarse de él..., pero, por lo que se ve, no debe de serlo para mí.

—Tranquila. Ibas muy distraída. —Me coge la cartera y aunque trato de recuperarla no me deja—. Ven, te llevo a casa. ¿En qué pensabas?

Caminamos hacia su coche. Ya ha venido varios días a recogerme. La primera vez intenté convencerlo de que podía regresar sola y acabé por aceptar; las siguientes veces ni me molesté en discutir con él. He descubierto que es muy cabezon. En eso me recuerda a Terry...

—En todo y en nada. Tonterías —le digo respondiendo a su pregunta.

—¿En alguna nueva pintura, quizá? He notado por tus paisajes que te gusta mucho este pueblo..., no hay ninguna de otro lugar.

Llegamos a su coche y lo rodeo para entrar por el asiento del copiloto.

—Casualidad. Este pueblo es bonito..., pero es casualidad.

—Sí. Yo conozco sitios verdaderamente preciosos cerca de aquí. Me gustaría llevarte algún día —dice arrancando el coche.

Yo asiento sin decir nada; es mejor no tratar de explicar algo que no entendería. Miro sin ver hacia fuera, absorta en mis pensamientos. Tony ha puesto la radio y la música suena en el coche poniendo voz a este silencio. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando de pronto noto que me pego al asiento. Al mirar hacia fuera se hace más intenso.

—¡Para! —Pero es tarde. El coche de Antony ha cruzado los confines del pueblo. La puerta del coche se abre y un aire muy fuerte tira de mí hacia fuera rompiéndome el cinturón y salgo despedida hacia atrás, hacia el sendero que hay cerca de la carretera. Caigo sin mucho cuidado en él, golpeándome en la cabeza y magullándome todo el cuerpo. Lo peor es que no es la primera vez que me pasa. La otra vez fue cuando, siendo una niña, Espe nos quiso llevar a Any y a mí a comprar ropa al pueblo de lado y pasó esto mismo, salí despedida del coche. Así es como descubrimos que no podía salir del pueblo.

—¡Candy! —Tony llega a mi lado asustado. Me levanta un poco y veo en sus ojos sincera preocupación.

—Estoy bien...

—¡Y una mierda estás bien! ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

—Tranquilo, dentro de unos minutos lo olvidarás todo, y tu mente te hará creer que me salí del coche por mí misma o cualquier otra cosa que explique por qué estoy aquí, cuando la verdadera razón tiene que ver con los brujos y con el hecho de que yo no pueda salir del pueblo...

Me duele mucho la cabeza y, al tocarme, me noto sangre. Tony saca un pañuelo y me limpia. Me duele todo. Sonrío sin emoción.

—De hecho, te podría contar que viajo en el tiempo desde que aparecí aquí con cinco años y tú lo olvidarías. Olvidarás los últimos minutos. A Any y a Espe les pasó, no recordaban nada.

—Deja de hablar, Candy, y guarda fuerzas. —Tony me mira comprensivo y veo algo más en su mirada que no sé descifrar.

—Estoy cansada... y tengo miedo. Sé que un día destruiré este pueblo.

Y dicho esto noto que se me cierran los párpados y caigo dormida, silenciando por fin mis desvaríos. Escucho los gritos de Tony llamándome, y siento cómo me zarandea. Me da en la cara y abro los ojos.

—¡No te duermas, Candy!

Escucho una sirena a lo lejos. Luego alguien me levanta y me llevan en volandas. Durante todo este tiempo, Tony me grita que no me duerma, y lo cierto es que funciona, me es difícil hacerlo con sus gritos. Una parte de mí sabe que debo hacerle caso, y trato de vencer al sueño con todas mis fuerzas, pero es tan fácil dejase llevar...

Abro los ojos y trato de enfocar la vista. Me encuentro en el hospital del pueblo, un sitio que no me gusta nada y donde ya he estado alguna que otra vez. Siento claustrofobia y los recuerdos me asfixian. Me llevo la mano al pecho angustiada.

—Tranquila, Candy. —Any toma mi mano — ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí —le digo incorporándome. Me toco la cabeza, la tengo toda vendada.

—No es nada, es más aparatoso el vendaje que la herida en sí. Por suerte todo se ha quedado en un susto. Qué mala suerte que salieras del coche para ver el paisaje y un motorista tratara de quitarte el bolso con un tirón y te tirara al suelo, y luego se chocara con la puerta del coche de Tony destrozándola... Y ahora quiero la verdad, porque esta es la realidad imaginaria que se ha creado en la mente de Tony. Te la cuento para que la sepas y coincida con tu versión de los hechos.

—Yo solo recuerdo que salí despedida de su coche.

—¿Igual que cuando eras niña? —Asiento—. Entiendo. Nuestra mente lo borró todo, lo que recordábamos es que habías saltado del coche. Odio que mis recuerdos se tergiversen por culpa de esos dichosos brujos.

La palabra brujos me trae a la mente todas las cosas que le dije a Tony.

—Me golpeé la cabeza y le confesé a Tony que viajaba en el tiempo.

Any sonríe.

—Tranquila, él no recuerda nada de eso. Yo tampoco me acuerdo de gritarte que como te murieras te traería de vuelta para matarte con mis propias manos, pero según tú, es lo que te dije.

Sonrío. Any tenía tanto miedo en aquel momento que se puso muy agresiva.

—Nunca olvidaré ver en tus ojos lo importante que era para ti.

—Eres como mi hermana. Ya lo sabes.

Me da un fuerte abrazo que me hace resentirme por el dolor.

—Lo siento. Descansa, estaré cerca.

—No me dejes sola.

Me aprieta la mano.

—No te dejo sola, es que hay alguien que quiere verte. Estaré fuera.

Asiento y la veo salir y dejar pasar a alguien. Es Tony. Sus ojos me miran preocupados.

—¿Cómo estás? —dice cuando llega a mi lado.

—Bien. Es una suerte que estuvieras cerca cuando me robaron...

—No hace falta que finjas conmigo. Lo recuerdo todo, Candy. —Mi corazón se dispara y la máquina pita. La enfermera entra corriendo, Tony maldice y sale. Any también entra apresurada, y me sorprende que detrás de ella lo hace Carlota, que aunque me mira con el mismo resentimiento de siempre, veo algo parecido a la preocupación en su mirada.

—Ha sido solo una falsa alarma.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto Tony.

Fulmino a Carlota con la vista.

—No ha sido por eso. Le hablé del robo y me alteré.

—Es mejor que descanses y no pienses en nada ahora.

La enfermera se va y me deja a solas con Any y Carlota. Esta se pone cómoda y coge el mando de la tele.

—Mis padres no saben nada... —dice Any— Al ser mayor de edad, el hospital no tiene la obligación de llamarlos y sabes que están de viaje. Si quieres los aviso.

—No, mejor así.

—Bien, pero si te pones peor, los llamaré. Ahora cenemos algo que no sea la comida de aquí, es horrible. Carlota —Any se vuelve hacia ella—, ¿puedes ir a comprar unos bocadillos?

Se miran y, sin decirse nada más, Carlota comprende que Any quiere preguntarme algo en privado y se va.

—¿La has obligado a venir a verme? —le pregunto cuando nos quedamos las dos solas.

—No, estábamos en casa cuando llamaron y, como yo no daba pie con bola de los nervios, se ofreció a traerme. Me preocupé mucho.

—Estoy bien; algo magullada, pero bien.

—Y ¿por qué no paras de mirar la puerta por donde se ha ido Tony? ¿Qué ha pasado para que se hayan disparado los monitores? Sé que Tony no te hace tilín.

—Eres demasiado lista para mi gusto. ¿Nunca te lo he dicho?

—Candy. La miro seria.

—Lo sabe.

—¿El qué?

—Todo, lo recuerda todo, y ahora la pregunta es: ¿por qué?

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **CANDICE**

Any me mira preocupada. Abre la boca para hablar, pero la cierra de golpe cuando entran por la puerta Tony y Carlota.

—Tony nos ha leído el pensamiento. Ha ido a por algo de cena. Miro a Tony, pero él me rehúye la mirada y me inquieto. ¿Y si me delata? No creo que nadie lo crea, pero me tacharán de loca, más de lo que ya lo hacen. Él, desde luego, pensará que sí lo estoy. No sé qué puede pasar ahora y tampoco por qué ha contado esa historia si recuerda perfectamente lo que sucedió en realidad. Lo recuerda todo, como Terry. ¿Por qué?

—No tengo mucha hambre, la verdad...

Any se sienta en mi cama y me pone un bocadillo delante.

—Te lo tienes que comer todo. Carlota, haz que se lo coma. Yo tengo que hablar con Tony.

—Any... —Ella hace como si no me oyera y coge a Tony del brazo para sacarlo del cuarto.

—Me importa un bledo tanto si te lo comes como si no. Por mí, como si te mueres de hambre, es tu problema, pero piensa que eso haría daño a Any.

Le hago una mueca y nos ignoramos la una a la otra. Sin perder de vista la puerta, pruebo un poco del bocadillo porque sé que tiene razón: Any sufre cuando me pasa algo.

—¿Sabes lo que se dice ahora? —No le contesto, pues las dos sabemos que solo un sordo podría no haber escuchado la nueva profecía— Dicen que destruirás el pueblo cuando pierdas tu virginidad. No sé cómo no se cansan de contar esas sandeces.

La miro. Ella se hace la distraída.

—¿Y no eres tú quien las inventa?

—Tengo demasiada imaginación como para decir esas sandeces, yo sería más original; así que no, no soy yo quien va contando esas cosas. Sí creo que en tu mano está que este pueblo se destruya —me mira fijamente—pero desconozco cómo y cuándo será.

Su seguridad me hiela la sangre y lo peor es que siento que tiene razón. Aparto el bocadillo.

—Come, es mejor que estés fuerte cuando eso ocurra.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No pienso estar aquí cuando el pueblo se destruya, y sabré cuándo sucederá.

—¿Que lo sabrás? ¿Cómo?

—No te lo pienso decir. Te recuerdo que no te soporto.

Miro a Carlota de hito en hito. Demasiados descubrimientos en tan poco tiempo. Aparto el bocadillo definitivamente, me da igual estar fuerte o no. No pienso acabar con este pueblo ni ser la herramienta con la que los brujos cumplan su maldición.

Al poco entra Any seguida de Tony. La sonrisa de ella me tranquiliza, pero solo un poco, pues las palabras de Carlota siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza, sobre todo porque en el fondo yo pienso igual. Ayer quedó claro cuando lo dije en voz alta en un momento de debilidad. Ojalá ambas estemos equivocadas.

Regresamos a casa. Any no se ha separado de mi lado en estos dos días que he estado hospitalizada. Tony también se ha pasado a verme, pero no he podido hablar con él a solas y cuando le dije que quería hacerlo, me prometió venir a mi casa en cuanto me dieran el alta. Espero que sea pronto, pues necesito saber qué está sucediendo y por qué unas personas pueden recordar cosas que otros olvidan. Cuando habló con Any, le contó lo mismo que a los demás, la versión del tirón y el motorista, y ella me dijo que tal vez había tardado un poco más en borrársele la memoria o que tenía vaivenes entre la realidad y lo irreal, pero yo sigo inquieta.

Me doy una ducha y me pongo ropa cómoda de estar por casa. Al bajar a la cocina, me encuentro a Any preparando algo de comer, porque sus padres aún no han vuelto de su viaje.

—Te ayudo —le digo abriendo el frigorífico para coger lo que necesite.

—No, te sientas y descansas. —Any me aparta de la nevera y me guía hasta la silla de la cocina— Aún no tientes buena cara. Y aunque te recuperas más rápido de lo normal, sigues pálida.

Me siento, pues tiene razón. Sí es cierto que sano antes que una persona normal —algo bueno tenía que tener viajar en el tiempo, pues no hay otra explicación— pero eso no quita que mi cuerpo necesite tiempo para recuperarse y que, a pesar de haber pasado muy pocos días en el hospital, todavía me duelan la cabeza y las magulladuras.

Comemos hablando de las clases y de la fiesta que dará Carlota en su casa dentro de poco. Le encanta hacer fiestas, y sé que si pudiera viajar conmigo, disfrutaría yendo de un baile a otro como los organizaban hace doscientos años, aunque seguramente sus padres la habrían casado con el que ellos consideraran el mejor partido.

Tras la comida, me acomodo en el sofá con una manta. Estoy cogiendo el sueño cuando escucho a Any hablar con alguien. Salgo de mi cálido cobijo mientras Tony entra en el salón quitándose la chaqueta.

—Buenas. Siento haberte despertado.

—Tranquilo, no podía dormirme, solo estaba descansando. —Me incorporo en el sofá.

—Yo tengo que subir a hacer... deberes. —Any se marcha y nos deja solos. Tony se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? —le pregunto sin andarme por las ramas.

—Todo. —Me pongo alerta—. Recuerdo cómo te robaron y saliste rodando y te golpeaste la cabeza. Deberías haber dejado el bolso en el coche.

Lo miro asombrada. ¡Tony de verdad cree eso! Sus ojos azules no me muestran nada que me haga pensar que miente, así que decido creerlo, tal vez sea porque no hacerlo me haría plantearme que algo ajeno a mi entendimiento esté sucediendo.

—Sí, eso pasó. Te lo pregunto por si viste quién era el motorista o su matrícula.

—Lo siento, no vi nada. ¿Estás mejor? —Me pone una mano en la frente, donde tengo la herida aún vendada.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—No lo hago, sé que eres fuerte.

Tony me acaricia antes de retirar la mano. Aparto la mirada algo sonrojada. No estoy acostumbrada a las caricias, y no sé cómo reaccionar ante ellas.

—¿Quieres ver la tele? —Le tiendo el mando y me concentro en lo que están poniendo, algo que entiendo mejor que a los hombres.

Voy de vuelta a casa tras ir a comprar unas pinturas. Decido ir por el camino largo, por si encuentro algunas de las plantas que usa Espe para sus preparados medicinales. Es un sendero que queda a las afueras del pueblo, donde se ha respetado la fauna y flora. Tengo que dar un rodeo para llegar a mi casa, pero me gusta la tranquilidad que se respira en él.

Hace una semana que tuve el accidente, y casi dos que no viajo en el tiempo. Sé que lo haré pronto, pues hoy me siento mucho mejor y las heridas y el dolor de cabeza han desaparecido. Solo me ha quedado una fea cicatriz en la frente que puedo ocultar con el flequillo. Me pregunto cómo Terry y los demás habrán justificado mi ausencia, pero sé que aunque lo vean raro, su mente les hará creer que es normal que una persona se pase tanto tiempo encerrada pintando. Una parte de mí quiere regresar, pero otra..., a la otra le da igual, y sé que es porque Terry no está, y en este tiempo ya debería haber aprendido a que me sea indiferente, pero, por desgracia, no es así.

Observo unas plantas que usa mucho Espe y me agacho a recogerlas usando mi pequeña navaja. Aunque está atardeciendo, aún hay luz suficiente para que pueda identificarlas. Las farolas se encienden y empiezan a alumbrar el camino.

Me levanto con mi hallazgo en las manos y abro el bolso para guardarlas en el saquito que llevo. De pronto, alguien que no sé de dónde ha salido me arrastra contra un árbol y me sujeta del cuello. Me giro a ver quién me ataca, pero va todo de negro y lleva la cara cubierta con un pasamontañas. Aterrada, trato de librarme sin éxito y grito, pero me tapa la boca y saca una navaja. Me pasa el filo por la cara, por el cuello, por los brazos. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Deseo viajar en el tiempo más que nunca. Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. De repente, siento un dolor intenso en el brazo y mi grito se escapa entre sus dedos. Alza la navaja con la clara intención de herirme de nuevo, y entonces se levanta un fuerte viento que lo aparta de mí y me pega al árbol. Cierro los ojos, sintiéndome segura y protegida, y entonces sí, entonces viajo en el tiempo, confusa por lo que acaba de pasar.

 **TERRY**

—¿Cómo que lleváis más de dos semanas sin verla? —pregunto alarmado a Asel.

Acabo de regresar de viaje. Lo he adelantado, pues tuve un sueño en el que Candice acababa herida. Y hoy sigo teniendo la misma sensación, percibo que algo no va bien, y eso me inquieta. Me fui porque quería estar lejos de ella, acostumbrarme a vivir como si ella no existiera, y creí que lo había conseguido, pero en cuanto presentí que ella corría peligro, puse en marcha nuestra vuelta. Lo que no me esperaba al llegar es que Asel me diera esta noticia.

—Tal vez haya encontrado la cura...

—No, no la recordaríamos. Le ha pasado algo. Solo eso explica que tarde más de una semana en viajar.

—En las semanas que has estado fuera, ha venido con menos frecuencia y se va mucho antes.

Pienso en lo que me dice Asel; tal vez que Candice pase menos tiempo aquí sea lo mejor.

—Deberías prepararte para la cena. Ha sido un viaje largo.

Asiento y subo a cambiarme... o esa era mi intención, pues siento el cosquilleo que me avisa de que Candice ha venido. Voy hacia mi cuarto y, tras coger un candil, me adentro en los pasadizos que llevan a las ruinas de los brujos.

Estoy llegando cuando veo luz. Respiro aliviado. No puedo negar que estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella. Desde que supe de ella siendo un niño, inconscientemente he velado por su seguridad, y ahora que la conozco haría cualquier cosa para que no le suceda nada malo. Me guste o no, Candice me importa; quizá más de lo que quiero reconocer.

—No vengas..., estoy a medio vestir —dice al oír mis pisadas resonando en el túnel. Su voz parece angustiada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No vengas... —me repite.

Incapaz de contenerme, voy hacia ella. La encuentro abrochándose la camisa, pero no es el hecho de que esté a medio vestir lo que me impacta. Es que su ropa está llena de sangre.

Alza la cabeza y me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se esfuerza por no derramar. Me asusto y empiezo a buscar por dónde sangra. Me recuerdo que si estuviera grave no estaría aquí, pero esto no me tranquiliza.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Candice cierra los ojos y levanta el brazo: tiene una fea herida que no para de sangrar.

—Me han atacado...

—¡¿Quién?! —Siento la rabia crecer en mí y me juro que acabaré con el desgraciado que haya osado tocarla.

—No en este siglo. No aquí... —me aclara con un hilo de voz—. No soporto la sangre... me está costando mucho no desmayarme.

Aprieto la herida y toco su rostro. De sus ojos caen sendas lágrimas que no ha podido contener más.

—Ya estás a salvo. —La cojo en brazos y la cobijo contra mi pecho.

Lo peor es que sé que no está a salvo, pues cuando regrese a su siglo, no podré hacer nada para defenderla. Y esto me enfurece sobremanera.

Entro en la cocina con Candy en mis brazos. Al final se ha desmayado. Está pálida y la herida no deja de sangrar, temo por ella.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —me pregunta la cocinera asustada.

—Ponga agua a hervir. —Asiente y se marcha para cumplir mis órdenes.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Mar y Asel entran en la cocina cuando yo salgo hacia mi cuarto con Candice.

—Salió a pasear y la atacaron. Suerte que he salido a dar una vuelta por la finca antes de cambiarme para la cena y la escuché gritar —digo en voz alta para que los del servicio lo escuchen. La llevo a mi cuarto.

Cuando estoy examinando la herida, Catha entra tras pedir permiso seguida de su suegra, traen gasas y el agua caliente. La curo mientras Catha le aparta el pelo de la cara y le dice palabras de aliento para que se despierte.

—¿Y este golpe? —Miro la frente de Candice y veo una cicatriz. Ese ha debido de ser el motivo de que haya tardado en venir. ¿Qué diablos está pasando en su siglo?

Cojo su mano con fuerza en un intento desesperado de retenerla aquí, pero luego me doy cuenta de mi estupidez y me dedico solo a limpiarle la herida, como lo hacía en el campo de batalla. Es un corte profundo pero limpio. La coso y en parte agradezco que esté desmayada, así no le hago tanto daño. Cuando termino, Asel ya me ha traído un preparado de hierbas con el que hacerle una cataplasma para que no se infecte. Cuando termino de vendarle el brazo, me separo aturdido por este torrente de emociones que corre por mis venas, y salgo del cuarto decidido a mantenerlos a raya.

Después de cenar, acompaño a Caine y a Nolan a tomar una copa a la biblioteca. Caine tiene ganas de irse con su esposa, pero ha aceptado por respeto a su padrastro. Yo, por mi parte, solo deseo subir a ver cómo está Candice, aunque Asel me ha dicho que se encuentra mejor. Sin embargo, sé que no es prudente retirarme, ya que soy el anfitrión. Esto lo sé gracias a Caine, pues cuando dejé mi orgullo a un lado y le pedí que me enseñara a moverme en sociedad, él aceptó encantado. Me alegra haberlo hecho, pues con Caine no solo he aprendido a comportarme como un duque, sino que he encontrado en él a un buen amigo.

Caine bebe solo una copa y se disculpa, incapaz de ocultar su impaciencia por estar con Catha. Su padrastro se toma una copa más y también se despide. Yo espero un tiempo prudencial antes de salir hacia mi cuarto y usar el pasadizo secreto para ir al de Candice.

Toco la puerta oculta en la pared, y Candice me dice que pase. La encuentro sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, observando la noche; no se vuelve para mirarme ni siquiera cuando llego a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Gracias por tus cuidados —dice alzando un poco el brazo herido.

—No hay de qué. Haría lo mismo por cualquier persona. Ahora cuéntame que ha sucedido. Y no me refiero solo la herida de hoy, sino a la cicatriz de la frente.

Candice se vuelve y me mira con frialdad.

—¿Ahora sí quieres saber cómo me encuentro, después de llevar tres meses fuera sin interesarte por mí? Estoy bien, Terry solo soy responsabilidad tuya en apariencia. No finjas que te importo.

Aprieto los puños y estoy tentado de decirle que no he dejado de pensar en ella en todo este tiempo. Que escribía a Asel pasa saber cómo le iba. Que cuando presentí que podía haberle pasado algo adelanté la vuelta para estar aquí y poder cuidarla. Pero me callo todo esto, porque no quiero que las murallas que he construido para protegerme a su lado se desquebrajen, y digo:

—Tienes razón, no me importa. Buenas noches.

Me marcho sin mirarla, pues sé que si lo hiciera, vería dolor en sus bellos ojos verdes.

Me despierto agitado por mis pesadillas. Me seco el sudor de la frente y me levanto sabiendo lo que debo hacer: hablar con Candice. Necesito saber quién la ha atacado, qué está pasando en su mundo, pues en la pesadilla, las sombras de batallas pasadas que me acechan normalmente era a ella a quien perseguían y atacaban. Seguramente todo sea producto de mi mente atormentada, pero sé que debo confesarle que no me es tan indiferente como me gustaría, que sí me preocupo por ella, aun a riesgo de exponerme. Pues de no hacerlo, no hallaré paz para seguir con mi vida como si nada.

Toco la puerta oculta, nadie contesta. Seguramente está durmiendo, así que

entro igualmente. Un cuarto ya completamente decorado, digno de la prima de un duque. En este tiempo que he estado fuera, Asel se ha ocupado de que la casa quede completamente reparada.

Voy hacia la cama de Candice alumbrándome con el candil y compruebo que está hecha. Sé que no ha viajado en el tiempo e intuyo dónde puede estar. Subo hacia su estudio y antes de entrar sé que he acertado, pues la luz de las velas se filtra por debajo del panel oculto. La encuentro pintando en uno de sus lienzos, de espaldas a la puerta. Por la tensión de su cuerpo sé que sabe que estoy aquí, pero me ignora adrede. Me lo merezco.

—Candice. —Me sigue ignorando, da una pincelada a su bello lienzo. Son las vistas desde la cueva donde se aprecia el mar en un hermoso atardecer—No te hagas la tonta, no creo que lo seas.

Candice se vuelve y me mira con los labios apretados y un gesto de enfado que le queda muy gracioso. Sus ojos llamean de furia y me pierdo en ellos... Maldita sea, no puedo evitarlo. Nunca antes una mirada me había cautivado tanto, y ser consciente de ello es lo que me hizo irme, y lo que me hace dudar ahora si decirle la verdad o no. Pero prefiero decírselo que callar y no poder ayudarla si está en peligro, o al menos prevenirla, porque de sobra sé que no puedo protegerla en su siglo. Y esta impotencia me mata.

—A ti tampoco te pega ser tonto, y alguien un poco más avispado sabría que te estoy ignorando a propósito. Y ahora vete, no quiero perder mi inspiración por ti. —Y se da la vuelta.

Tomo aire y reflexiono por última vez lo que voy hacer, pero no tengo otra

opción.

—No me eres indiferente. —Candice me mira de reojo—. Escribía a Asel para saber de ti y si vine antes de mi viaje fue porque tuve un sueño donde resultabas herida. Necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

Candice se vuelve y me mira con intensidad.

—Y entonces ¿por qué querías hacerme creer que sí?

Me acerco a observar sus cuadros, apilados en el suelo. Candice me sigue con la mirada, pero no dice nada, solo espera.

—Y ¿de qué sirve que me importes si cuando te atacan en tu siglo no puedo hacer nada por ti?...

Un silencio pesado cae sobre nosotros.

—Ambos somos meros espectadores de la vida del otro, ¿no? —dice al fin—Yo veo cómo vives tu vida, sin que lo que yo te diga o haga tenga influencia alguna en ti, y tú ves cómo me voy y vivo una vida en la que tú no puedes estar presente y ayudarme. —Noto tristeza en su voz—. Pero pese a eso... Pese a que yo ande por este siglo como si fuera un fantasma y mis pasos aquí nunca dejen huella, no puedo evitar que me caigas bien... y preocuparme por ti. Para bien o para mal, así es.

La confesión de Candice me deja desarmado, y me doy cuenta de que, en el fondo, ella también trata de alzar murallas alrededor de su corazón cuando estamos juntos porque no quiere olvidar de dónde venimos y hacia dónde vamos. El destino nunca debió juntar nuestros caminos y hacernos pasar esta dura prueba.

—Para bien o para mal. Y ahora cuéntame qué te ha pasado, mientras estés aquí, te protegeré y te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Candice se da la vuelta y va hacia su lienzo, pero me ha dado tiempo a ver la tristeza en su mirada. ¿Acaso le duele que un día nos separemos? No debería importarme la respuesta a esta pregunta, pero el simple hecho de haberla formulado me demuestra que no he construido unas murallas lo bastante sólidas para distanciarme de ella. De hecho, puedo sentir cómo se resquebrajan cuanto más tiempo paso a su lado.

—Ya sabes que no puedo salir del pueblo. —Asiento. Candice me contó lo que le sucedió cuando era pequeña en una de nuestras charlas—. Pues Anthony no. Íbamos en su coche...

—¿Anthony? ¿Quién diablos es Anthony? Y ¿qué hacías sola en su coche?—Candice me mira arqueando las cejas, pues ha sonado como si tuviera celos. Algo completamente ridículo— Me es indiferente —me apresuro a aclarar— Seguro que es un rollo de esos con el que ahora te besas, aunque seguro que no besa mejor que yo.

—¿Acaso te has besado a ti mismo?

La miro enfurecido.

—No, pero he oído comentarios. —Se pone seria—. Además, tú me diste a entender que para ti los besos no eran importantes, como para casi toda la gente de tu siglo. Porque para ti no lo son, ¿verdad?

Candice abre la boca para contradecirme, o puede que no. Aparto la mirada. No quiero ver la verdad en sus ojos, ver si para ella los besos son importantes o no.

—Creí que lo que te importaba era saber lo que me había pasado.

—Cierto, es lo único que me importa. Prosigue tu relato con ese tal Anthony.

Candice me mira seria por la burla que ha oído en mi voz, pero lo deja pasar.

—Iba distraída y cuando me di cuenta de que íbamos a pasar la frontera del pueblo era tarde. Salí despedida del coche y caí hacia atrás golpeándome en la cabeza. Por suerte nada grave, pero es por eso por lo que he tardado en venir. No pude hacerlo hasta estar casi recuperada.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. Si lo hubieras tenido, esto no habría pasado—la regaño por el miedo que siento por lo que podía haberle sucedido, y por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada salvo esperar cuando le pase algo y ella no regrese.

—¿No me digas? He llegado a esa conclusión yo solita. —Casi sonrío por la forma retadora en que me mira, pero estoy tenso por su relato, y eso que todavía no ha terminado.

—Lo impactante de ese día no fue el accidente, sino que Anthony tardó mucho en olvidar lo sucedido... Normalmente a los pocos minutos las personas que ven algo anormal lo olvidan y su mente les da una explicación lógica. Pero él tardo un poco más... Por unos instantes creí que era como tú, que lo recordaba y lo veía todo.

—Ese idiota no es como yo.

—No lo insultes...

—No lo insulto, solo constato un hecho.

Candice hace un gesto como dándome por imposible.

—¿Y al final lo olvidó?

—Sí, pero me inquietó que no saliera como siempre. —Asiento y no añado nada más, pues Candice parece verdaderamente agobiada— Y luego está lo de ayer. Si ya de por sí el ataque me puso los pelos de punta, lo que sucedió a continuación me ha alterado mucho y me hace preguntarme muchas cosas.

Noto incertidumbre y pesar en la mirada de Candy.

—Empieza por el principio ¿Quién te atacó? ¿Dónde?

—No lo sé. Iba recogiendo hierbas de camino a mi casa cuando me salió al paso un hombre todo vestido de negro y me inmovilizó para jugar a meterme miedo con su navaja. Se veía que disfrutaba, hacerme daño lo hacía feliz. —Abro y cierro los puños por la rabia que siento—. Deseé viajar en el tiempo y en ese momento, un remolino de aire que no sé de dónde salió lo apartó de mí como si nada, y justo después vine aquí. Pero fue muy raro. Como si ese remolino de aire me protegiera..., y esto no me había sucedido nunca. Ni siquiera aquella vez que estuve a punto de morir.

Se me hiela la sangre ante esta confesión.

—¿Estuviste a punto de morir? ¿Cuándo? —Me esfuerzo por que mi voz no salga dura, pues mi mente ha empezado a recrear al instante lo que pudo haberle pasado y no me gusta nada imaginármela agonizando.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Candice me da la espalda. Lo dejo pasar por ahora, porque he visto la angustia en su mirada, y después del incidente de hoy no conviene que se altere más— El caso es que siento que todo está cambiando. Y tal vez sea porque sí voy a destruir el pueblo...

—O quizá porque tienes que acabar tu misión conmigo.

Candice se vuelve y me mira seria, asimilando mis palabras. No sé si estoy en lo cierto o no, pero quiero creer que no le ocurrirá nada malo en su mundo mientras no me ayude en lo que sea que tiene que ayudarme.

—Podría ser. Todo ha cambiado desde que te conozco. Aquí pueden verme... Sí, podría tener sentido, ya que el pasado ya está escrito, y eso incluye que yo viniera y te ayudara. Si por lo que sea no puedo ayudarte, el pasado cambiaría drásticamente y todo el futuro se vería afectado... Por eso el destino me protege de alguna forma usando los elementos para defenderme... Sí, tiene mucho sentido. —Me mira con una sonrisa y veo alivio en sus ojos— Gracias, estaba preocupada por lo que pudieran significar todos estos cambios.

Candice parece feliz, así que me reservo mis dudas, porque no puedo, ni quiero, empañar su tristeza. Hoy, al menos, no.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **CANDICE**

Me levanto animada. Sé que si siguiera pensando en lo que hablamos anoche, encontraría razones para creer que la razón que explica los cambios en mi vida últimamente no puede ser tan sencilla. Pero no quiero darle vueltas, quiero ser feliz, de modo que decido aceptar que tiene que ser eso y por una vez no amargarme.

Es muy temprano, dudo que haya alguien en pie, pero me he cansado de remolonear en la cama. Estoy pensando qué ponerme tras asearme cuando tocan a la puerta oculta.

—Pasa.

Terry entra tan guapo como siempre, con su pelo castaño mojado por el baño y esos ojos azules a los que parece no escapárseles nada clavados en mí.

Mi tonto corazón ya late acelerado, y esto sí que es algo que me quita el sueño.

—Te he traído una cosa. —Me fijo en que lleva algo en las manos y voy hacia él— Son un pantalón de hombre de tu talla y una camisa. Los míos te quedan muy grandes y..., bueno, pensé que tal vez te gustaría que te siguiera enseñando a montar a caballo.

—Me encantaría. ¿Vamos ahora?

—No, hoy vamos a otro sitio. Póntelo.

Lo cojo. Terry no se mueve. Lo miro con la ceja enarcada.

—No me importa quedarme.

—A mí sí.

Terry me lanza esa media sonrisa tan sexy que tiene y se va. Me gusta su lado pícaro y divertido; lo saca poco, pero cuando lo hace, no puedo evitar sonreír y disfrutarlo, pues no sé cuándo volverá a encerrarse en sí mismo. Me pregunto qué habría sido de su vida si no se hubiera ido a la guerra. No quiero ni imaginar lo que debe de ser vivir en una constante batalla.

Me cambio y me hago una coleta con una cinta. Cuando estoy lista voy hacia la pared oculta y la abro. Terry que me esperaba apoyado en la pared, se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo; no sé si le gusta o no lo que ve, porque solo me ha dirigido una mirada cargada de indiferencia. Terry sería muy bueno jugando al póquer, sabe ocultar muy bien sus emociones.

Lo sigo por los pasadizos. Al llevar a bifurcación que lleva hacia las ruinas o hacia la cueva, toma la dirección de esta última. Eso me intriga. Cuando llegamos, el mar está bañado por la luz del amanecer. Terry enciende varias antorchas y la cueva se ilumina.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Quiero entrenarte. Enseñarte a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y que tu fragilidad no sea un impedimento para poder enfrentarte a alguien más corpulento. Así podré ayudarte en tu tiempo.

Una gran sonrisa se me forma en el rostro: ¡ha ideado una forma de protegerme incluso estando lejos!

—En el fondo me tienes cariño, aunque a veces me evites —le digo sonriente.

—Es posible —me responde de forma casual. Luego se pone en el centro de la cueva—. Aunque esto lo hago por ti, no por mí. Si no puedes defenderte, serás tú la que más pierda, no yo.

La sonrisa se me desvanece de golpe. A Terry no le importo nada. Solo hace esto para cuidar que no me pase nada que impida que yo lo ayude a él. Lo miro seria y voy a su lado, decidida a no olvidar que lo que piense Terry debería serme indiferente y a aprovechar sus enseñanzas y aprender lo máximo posible.

—Estoy lista, intentaré no hacerte daño —le digo con guasa.

Terry enarca una ceja y me mira divertido. Al menos ha pasado el momento tenso e incómodo entre los dos.

—Cuando luchas con alguien cuerpo a cuerpo, tienes que tener claro cuáles son sus puntos débiles. Los más importantes son el estómago, el cuello, la nariz y la rodilla. —Terry se señala esas zonas en su propio cuerpo—. Hay más, pero por hoy es suficiente. Tienes que tratar de desestabilizarlo. Si lo golpeas fuerte en el estómago, puedes golpearlo en la rodilla y hacer que se incline hacia delante. Con esto conseguirás ponerlo a tu altura para que puedas o bien salir corriendo, o bien golpearlo en el cuello. Pero para eso debes ser muy rápida.

—Dudo que pueda ser tan rápida o darle en el punto exacto para que la pelea se ponga de mi parte.

—Solo es cuestión de entrenamiento. Ven, trata de pegarme —me reta.

Dudo, no me gusta pegar a nadie, pero tampoco quiero verme expuesta a los deseos de cualquier desaprensivo. Le doy en el estómago, pero un abdomen firme recibe mi puñetazo y a Terry no le hace ni cosquillas, casi diría que yo he salido más lastimada que él.

—Es difícil hacerle daño a una roca —digo entre dientes.

—Puedes usar otras partes del cuerpo para golpearme. —Terry me toca con el dedo el codo. Me produce un escalofrío y, aprovechando que está distraído, pruebo a darle un buen codazo en el estómago pensando que no lo lastimaré. Pero esta vez sí noto cómo sus músculos se contraen.

Me pongo a dar saltos eufórica por mi pequeño triunfo, con la mala suerte de que resbalo en la roca húmeda de la cueva. Para no caerme, agarro con fuerza de la camisa de Terry, cosa que lo pilla desprevenido y nos vamos los dos al suelo. Antes de que mi espalda dé con el frío piso de la cueva, Terry me protege con sus brazos evitando el golpe en la medida de lo posible.

Respiro agitada por el susto y aunque trato de calmarme, no puedo. Soy muy consciente de la proximidad de Terry. De sus fuertes manos en mi espalda, de su pecho tocando el mío, de sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías. Soy muy muy consciente de él. Lo miro a los ojos y encuentro sus afilados iris azules, que me observan serios. No se ha movido, yo tampoco; no puedo, no quiero...

Mi pecho sube y baja, y con cada respiración se junta más al suyo. Estoy perdida, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentir esto. Sentirme dolorosamente completa en sus brazos. Y sé que encontrar mi refugio en su pecho es más una pesadilla que una alegría.

—Si querías pillarme desprevenido, lo has logrado. —Terry acerca su cabeza a mi cuello. Tiemblo— Nunca dejes esta parte de ti al descubierto.

Su aliento me acaricia. Me recorre un escalofrío. Me muerdo los labios para evitar que mi boca dé voz a lo que deseo pedirle: que me bese.

Esto es una locura.

Mi mente evoca nuestro beso en la cueva, cómo sus labios se amoldaron a los míos...

Terry se aparta. Me mira aturdido un instante. Luego, consciente de la situación, se levanta con presteza y me tiende una mano para ayudarme, pero yo evito cogérsela. Ahora mismo no sé si soy capaz de refrenar este loco deseo que siento.

Me llevo la mano al brazo cuando siento un tirón de la herida. Terry se acerca maldiciendo y me hace sentarme en un arcón en el que no me había fijado hasta ahora.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención llegar tan lejos y tirarme encima de ti—dice.

—La mía tampoco..., estoy bien.

Él me quita la venda del brazo y la tira al suelo. Tiene sangre fresca. Aparto la mirada, pálida.

—No mires, Candy —que use la abreviatura de mi nombre me impacta más que ver la herida sangrando—, se ha abierto un poco.

Tiemblo, y no solo por la sangre, sino por Terry. Soy muy consciente de cómo su bronceada mano toca mi brazo. De cómo me limpia y me acaricia sin querer. Esto no debería estar pasando. ¿Por qué él? Aprieto los ojos para evitar que lágrimas de impotencia por este sentimiento salgan de su confinamiento. Una parte de mí siente que no es un «¿por qué él?», sino un «porque es él». Como si esa afirmación lo explicara todo. Pero no explica nada, Terry no puede ser mi nada.

—Ya está.

Asiento y, sin esperarlo, me marcho corriendo de la cueva.

—Tengo hambre —le grito para justificar mi repentina partida. Necesito estar sola.

Necesito enterrar todo esto que siento y hacer lo imposible para que nunca más salga a la luz. Nunca debo olvidar que él y yo no caminamos en la misma dirección. Su futuro es un pasado ya escrito y el mío es uno incierto donde nunca estará él. Nunca.

Llevo dos días en el siglo de Terry, evitándolo. He comido y cenado en mi estudio. Cuando he necesitado un descanso, lo he pasado con Catha en uno

de los saloncitos que dan a los bellos jardines de la hacienda. Me gusta mucho hablar con ella. Tiene una personalidad fuerte: si hay algo que no le gusta o que no le convence, no teme decírselo a Caine. Me alegra saber que su difunto marido no mató esa parte de ella.

He salido al jardín y estoy sentada al lado de la fuente que en mi siglo está destruida. Si tuviera dinero, compraría la finca y la reformaría para que tuviera el mismo esplendor que luce ahora.

—A ti te estaba buscando.

Catha se pone delante de mí.

—¿No me digas que tengo que probarme más ropa?

Catha sonríe. Estos días ha venido la modista para ultimar mis vestidos de fiesta y, sobre todo, el que he elegido para mi presentación en sociedad, y he acabado cansada de probarme tantos.

—No, pero sigo pensando que deberías ponerte el blanco... No es que el que has elegido no te quede bien, estás preciosa, pero es muy...

—¿Provocativo? —Catha se sonroja y asiente— Yo no lo veo así.

En mi siglo parecería una monja, pero aquí llama la atención que en vez de por un vestido en tonos cálidos me haya decantado por uno de color verde esmeralda con detalles rojos y los zapatos en ese mismo color. Sí es cierto que el escote es pronunciado, pero nada que no se vea en las fiestas todos los días.

—Estás preciosas, espectacular..., y llama mucho la atención. Se aleja demasiado de la joven inocente y virginal. A mí me encanta. No te confundas..., pero va a dar que hablar. Y ya han hablado mucho de ti.

—Lo sé, pero así es como soy.

—Si a mí me gusta que seas así, que te impongas a esta sociedad llena de reglas y normas, pero no sé si tu primo lo aprobará, o si tendrá que pasarse toda la noche espantándote pretendientes. —Sonríe con complicidad.

—Dudo mucho que lo haga. Pero ese es el que me gusta.

—Yo, por si acaso, he mandado que te tengan listo el blanco con detalles rosas.

—Gracias, pero me pondré el verde. Con suerte, nadie se me acercará en toda la noche.

Catha se ríe.

—En serio, creo que lo haces para fastidiar a tu primo.

—No sé por qué debería fastidiarlo...

—¿Por qué siento que lo evitas y que lo miras cuando no se da cuenta con cara enfadada?

—Yo no lo miro con cara enfadada. — En verdad sí. Para evitar mirarlo de otra manera, acabo mirándolo seria, y da la sensación de que estoy enfadada con él—. Es mi primo y me cae bien..., y él ya sabe que yo con mi vida hago lo que quiero.

—Tienes suerte de que sea tu tutor. No todos te dejarían y, créeme, lo sé por experiencia.

—Un día la mujer podrá decidir por ella misma sin necesidad de tener un tutor a quien pedir permiso para hacer esto o aquello.

Catha suspira.

—Eso lo veo muy lejano. No será en este siglo. —«No, no lo será, y es una lástima», me digo. Catha tira de mí y me levanta—. Y ahora vamos, que me has entretenido y venía por ti para algo importante.

La sigo dentro de la casa, hacia el salón de baile donde se dará la fiesta. Entramos.

Ha quedado precioso. Los suelos de madera brillan y el papel con tonos amarillos y la escayola de las paredes son muy refinados. La lámpara es impresionante, ilumina la sala al completo cuando todas sus velas están encendidas. Me gusta mucho. Terry ha tenido muy buen ojo y se ha dejado aconsejar bien por Catha, que ha demostrado ser una espléndida decoradora. Conforme me adentro en la sala, siento un cosquilleo que me avisa de que él está cerca.

—Ya estamos todos. —Catha se gira hacia donde está el piano de cola y me detengo cuando veo a Terry mirar por la ventana con el gesto serio.

Lleva un pantalón sencillo de color beis, una camisa blanca y, sobre esta, un chaleco. Aunque no lleva ropa muy ostentosa, va muy elegante y el bronceado de su piel por el sol resalta sus ojos azules y el blanco de su camisa.

—Aunque tú trates de convencernos de que sabes bailar —dice Caine mirando a Terry— no lo creeré hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos. Dentro de poco esta casa estará llena de gente que no dudará en resaltar tus fallos.

—Ya te he dicho que me he colado en las suficientes fiestas como para saber bailar esas estúpidas danzas —le contesta Terry con cara de pocos amigos—Un hombre no debería aprender a hacer esto. Es ridículo y ya sé cómo se hace.

—Bueno, pues demuéstralo. Puedes empezar. —Caine mira hacia el piano, al cual está sentado su padrastro.

Terry viene hacia mí serio. Tiemblo ante la expectación de sentirlo tan cerca. Ante la perspectiva de bailar con él.

—Me pregunto esperanzado si estos bailes ridículos no acabarán por desaparecer un día.

—Seguro que sí —le respondo sabiendo que era una pregunta indirecta.

Terry me tiende la mano, la cojo y me lleva hacia donde están Catha y su marido esperando vernos en acción. Empezamos a describir pasos danzarines por toda la sala, gráciles y livianos, como se hace en esta época, bailes en los que pasas poco tiempo con tu pareja y vas cambiando de una a otra. Terry no parece disfrutar con todo esto; sabe bailar, pero es como si acabara de comerse una caja de guindillas.

—Perfecto, veo que no me engañabas, aunque si sonrieras, no espantarías a tus parejas de baile —le comenta guasón Caine—. Por último, toca el vals.

Nolan asiente. Terry lo asesina con la mirada, Caine no se da cuenta, pero yo sí, y más cuando se vuelve hacia mí con esa misma expresión en la cara. Lo miro retadora cuando se acerca para bailar la pieza.

—Si no quieres bailar conmigo, dilo. Seguro que cuando llegue el baile no tendrás problemas en encontrar mujeres que quieran enseñarte el arte de la danza. Mira, mejor me marcho. —Empiezo a irme justo cuando comienzan a sonar los primeros compases del vals.

Terry me coge del brazo y me gira con facilidad hacia él, lo que me hace caer en su pecho.

—Solo es una pieza y, de todos modos, como tutor tuyo que soy, tengo que abrir el baile contigo.

«Es cierto», pienso cuando Terry me toma una mano para alzármela y coloca la otra en mi cintura. Pese a la cantidad de ropa que llevo, noto perfectamente el contacto. Su presencia inunda la sala; ahora mismo, ni siquiera yo soy consciente de nada más. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir sus pasos sin delatarme. Sin que nadie note cómo tiemblo entre sus brazos o cómo disfruto teniéndolo tan cerca. Le miro el cuello de la camisa para que no pueda leer en mis ojos este incomprensible deseo. Nadie es consciente de que mi corazón no deja de latir acelerado y de que cada paso que doy por este salón se graba a fuego en mi alma. Pero yo sí lo soy, y no me gusta nada el rumbo que están tomando mis pensamientos y emociones.

—Puedes mirarme, no muerdo.

Alzo los ojos enfadada, cosa que parece divertir a Terry, pues el muy bribón sonríe.

—No me gusta bailar con quien no quiere hacerlo conmigo.

—Yo no he dicho que no quiera bailar contigo.

Terry se pone serio y sube un poco la mano que tiene en mi cintura a modo de caricia, mientras con la otra aprieta mis dedos, traspasándome con su calor.

Me pierdo en sus ojos azules y trato de descubrir lo que me oculta tras esas palabras. Pero no veo nada, salvo los ojos más bellos que he contemplado en mi vida.

—Pues a mí no me gusta bailar contigo. —Me separo y me alejo, ya que no tenía otra opción: era eso o acabar por delatarme con la mirada. ¿Qué me está pasando? Nunca nunca debo olvidar que él es una persona completamente inalcanzable. Si no lo hago, sé que solo me espera sufrir.

Por suerte no tardo en regresar a mi siglo. Cuando se detiene el viaje, abro los ojos y miro el atardecer filtrarse entre los árboles, proyectando las primeras sombras oscuras en el suelo sagrado. Me llevo la mano al brazo y me acaricio la herida, ahora libre de vendas y de los puntos que me dio Terry. Por suerte, parece que está seca.

Salgo de la protección de las piedras y con pasos temblorosos empiezo a andar de vuelta al pueblo. Me vuelvo ante cada ruido, estoy aterrada. En el fondo sé que si mi atacante quisiera acabar lo que empezó, podría hacerlo sin problemas. Entro en el pueblo y respiro más tranquila cuando sigo andando por sus calles, que están llenas de vecinos. Llego a mi objetivo y toco el timbre. Cuando digo quién soy, noto la confusión en la voz del mayordomo.

—Un momento, ahora sale —me dice tras abrirme la puerta y hacerme pasar a una de las salitas de la casa.

—¿Sé puede saber qué quieres? —Carlota entra en la estancia sin ocultar su animadversión hacia mí. Cierra la puerta; su mirada cambia un tanto—¿Le ha pasado algo a Any?

—No, Any está bien. No es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

—Pues tú dirás. Y sé rápida, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo.

—Tranquila, lo seré. —Carlota me hace un gesto con la mano para que lo suelte de una vez— Sé que uno de tus sueños sería patearme la cara, y tengo una proposición que hacerte para que se pueda hacer realidad.

—Vaya, esto se ha puesto verdaderamente interesante. Sigue, no me dejes con esta intriga.

—Eres cinturón negro y te he visto luchar en el gimnasio, nadie se atreve a meterse contigo.

—Más les vale.

—Sí. El caso es que quiero aprender defensa personal, y sé que tú no tendrás piedad conmigo.

Carlota me estudia atentamente. Luego mira mi brazo. No puede ver nada, pues llevo una fina chaqueta, pero me quedo pálida cuando veo la manga llena de sangre. Sin los puntos, la herida se ha vuelto a abrir.

—Anda, siéntate, no quiero que te abras la cabeza en mi casa si te desmayas.

Carlota me ayuda a sentarme, la dejo porque me siento débil. Llama para que le traigan el botiquín y cuando lo hacen, cierra la puerta y viene hacia mí.

—Quítate la chaqueta y no mires. Ya va siendo hora de que superes ese pánico que sientes por la sangre. Eres una blanda. —La miro impresionada de que lo sepa—. No me mires así, no me fijo tanto en lo que te pasa. Es por Ay. ¿Recuerdas? Esa amiga que compartimos y me cuenta cosas de ti.

—Puedo curarme sola. —Le quito las cosas, pero Carlota me las arrebata con facilidad y me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estate quieta, no eres más que una molestia. Quítate la chaqueta. —Lo hago; la sangre se ha pegado y me tira, haciendo que fluya más— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Por primera vez en la vida, siento preocupación por mí en la voz de Carlota.

—No lo vi.

Carlota me cura la herida con presteza. No puedo mirar, pero noto cómo trabaja con cuidado.

—Quien te lo hizo quería hacerte daño, es un corte irregular... ¿Quién ha sido?

—No es un secreto que la gente de este pueblo me quiere lejos...

—Ya sabes que por mí te compraba el primer billete de vuelta al lugar más lejano de la tierra, pero esta vez se han pasado. Será por esos nuevos chismes que circulan sobre ti y el fin del pueblo.

—Esas sandeces más bien, pues es evidente que yo no haré nada.

—Eso no lo sabes —dice cuando termina de curarme.

—¿Y tú sí? —le pregunto tocándome el brazo— Tú no sabes nada de mí. No sabes nada de nada... —Me levanto encendida.

—No, no sé nada de ti ni quiero saberlo. Pero sí sé que Any deja de hacer muchas cosas por ti. Si sé que Any vive una vida a medias para que tú no te sientas desplazada. —Sus palabras son como bofetadas y siento el impacto de cada una de ellas—. ¿Sabías que Any está enamorada de Jon y no sale con él porque no quiere dejarte sola? Lleva mucho tiempo adaptándose a ti y tú nunca has hecho nada por adaptarte a ella. No eres más que una egoísta y, si ella sigue a tu lado, un día lo lamentará. Lo lamentaremos todos...

Siento que Carlota dice más con lo que calla que con lo que expresa.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Sé que te enseñaré a pelear para que te defiendas sola, y que si fueras lista entrarías en el cuarto de Any y mirarías sobre su mesa. Sabré si la quieres si la ayudas a tomar la decisión correcta.

—¿Qué decisión?

—Vete de aquí. No te soporto. Nos vemos mañana y, por supuesto, no trabajo gratis, me vas a tener que pagar.

—Te pagaré, pero el horario lo pongo yo. Necesito mi tiempo para crear...

—¿No te das cuenta de que tu afición por la pintura te está alejando de la vida real? Vives en otro mundo. Y un día acabarás sola. Aunque no sé ni por qué te digo esto. A mí me da igual.

La puerta se abre y entra el padre de Carlota. Este hombre siempre me ha infundido mucho respeto. Si su hija me deja claro que no me quiere cerca cuando me mira, él es peor.

—¿Te ibas ya? —Asiento.

Su padre no tiene educación alguna y no es ningún secreto que le gusta tan poco como a Carlota mi presencia en el pueblo— Te acompaño a la puerta.

—Ya lo hago yo, papá.

Recojo mis cosas y Carlota me acompaña a la entrada y sale conmigo a la calle.

—Dime dónde y a qué hora quieres quedar, y que sea un lugar donde nadie

nos vea. No quiero que la gente piense que me junto contigo. Apáñatelas como quieras.

Se aleja. Sin pensarlo mucho más, camino, o más bien corro, hacia mi casa, pues sigo con el temor de ser atacada. Pienso en lo que me ha dicho Carlota. Parecía muy segura y no le falta razón. Y aunque lo he sabido siempre, en el fondo quería creer que Any era feliz y que vivía su vida como quería. Pero sé que no es así. Que he sido una egoísta al no ponerle freno a esto antes.

Cuando llego no hay nadie en casa. Voy directa al cuarto de Any. No me gusta husmear en las cosas ajenas, pero me acerco al escritorio y empiezo a revisarlo, sintiéndome terriblemente culpable. No tardo en encontrar lo que Carlota quería que viera: una beca para una muy buena universidad a cuatro horas de aquí.

Me derrumbo en la silla del escritorio de Any y entiendo por qué Carlota quería que lo viera: Any no quiere irse por mí.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? —Me sobresalto y me levanto de la silla como si acabara de hacer algo malo—. ¿Has registrado mis cosas?

—Sí, no tiene sentido que te lo oculte. Pero Carlota me dijo algo... y doy gracias a que lo hiciera, pues esta carta tiene fecha de hace más de un mes y no me habías dicho nada. —Any aparta la mirada—. ¿Pensabas rechazar esta beca? Esta universidad es una de las mejores..., no puedes rechazarla por mí.

—No es por ti..., está muy lejos..., no quiero...

Cojo a Any de las manos y vamos hacia su cama, nos sentamos.

—No puedes decir que no. Es una gran oportunidad para ti... —Trata de cortarme, pero se lo impido alzando la mano— Any, solo serán unos años... Tal vez en ese tiempo acabe por encontrar lo que sea que tengo que hacer con Terry y me cure, y pueda ir a estudiar o trabajar cerca de ti.

—¿Y si no es así? Me necesitas, y ahora que está Terry, más.

—Terry no cambia nada —le digo muy seria—, todo va bien, y sí, te necesitaré siempre como amiga, pero no para que dejes de vivir tu vida por mí.

—Pero yo lo hago porque quiero...

—Any, no podría perdonarme que rechazaras esta beca. Me haría sentir aún peor por tener este don, o enfermedad, llámalo como quieras.

—Yo decido lo que quiero hacer...

—No, tú dejas de vivir tu vida para estar conmigo.

Any me mira triste.

—Eres como mi hermana, soy feliz estando contigo...

—Y yo, pero soy yo la que vive entre dos siglos, no tú. Y si te gusta un chico, deberías salir con él. —Any se sonroja—. Carlota me ha contado lo de Jon.

—No me gusta... —La miro dejándole claro que no me lo creo— Vale, me gusta... ¡Me gusta un montón! La verdad es que no esperaba enamorarme de mi amigo..., pero ha sucedido. Pero ¿y si sale mal? No sé si estoy preparada para que fracase como mis otras relaciones y perderlo como amigo.

—Solo has salido con dos chicos y no estuviste con ellos más de unas semanas.

—Pues por eso. Soy negada para ser novia de alguien.

—Jon debe de gustarte mucho si tienes tanto miedo a perderlo. No puedes negarte a vivir por el miedo de si lo puedes perder o no. Si lo haces, acabarás por no vivir nada. Y yo, que tengo que vivir a medias, te aconsejo que vivas con intensidad.

Any me mira emocionada, enamorada, algo que no he sabido ver. Me siento culpable por no estar tan pendiente de ella como debería.

—Any, no puedes renunciar a esa beca.

—¿De verdad que no te importaría?

La miro fijamente y le digo lo único que sé que le hará entrar en razón.

—¿Qué pasaría si todo esto fuera al revés?

Any sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Que yo misma te haría la maleta para que no perdieras esta oportunidad...

—Tú misma te has contestado. A partir de ahora quiero ser yo la que se amolde a ti, y no al revés.

—Lo intentaré.

—Y ahora enciende el ordenador. Enséñame fotos de la universidad y cuéntame todo lo que has pensado. Yo voy a darme una ducha y a ponerme cómoda.

Any asiente. Por suerte, no se ha dado cuenta de la marca de sangre oscura de mi chaqueta. Decido dejar de pensar en mí y en todo lo que me está pasando últimamente para centrarme solo en ella. Se lo merece.

Espero a Carlota en las escaleras de la casa destruida de Terry. Aunque desde que la descubrí he estado quitando rastrojos y he limpiado los alrededores, yo sola no puedo adecentarla para que tenga mejor aspecto. Cuando le dije por teléfono a Carlota dónde la esperaba, contestó que no vendría aquí ni loca, pero entonces le pregunté si tenía miedo a esta casa y me respondió que acudiría, que ella no le tenía miedo a nada.

Mientras la espero, pienso en la conversación de anoche con Any. Cenamos en su cuarto y descubrí que ya había creado una carpeta en el ordenador con información de la universidad y sus alrededores. Vi lo emocionada que estaba con todo esto y agradecí por primera vez algo a Carlota. Tras la cena hablamos de Jon. Siempre anda metido en sus ordenadores y es muy buen tío. Me siento algo tonta por no haber sabido ver que estaban enamorados, pero desde que Terry apareció en mi vida estoy tan pendiente de vivir en este siglo y no el pasado, tan centrada en mí, que no presto atención a lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

Escucho el ruido de un coche y veo que es el de Carlota. Aunque cumple los dieciocho en enero, ya se ha sacado el carné de conducir y, cómo no, su padre le ha comprado el último modelo que ella ha querido.

Carlota aparca al lado de mi destartalada moto y sale del coche con cara de pocos amigos. Lleva una mochila y ropa cómoda de deporte.

—Nunca he entrado dentro, supongo que tú sí.

—Desde que era una niña.

—Típico. La niña maldita encuentra su lugar en la casa maldita.

—No estoy maldita.

—Eso lo sabremos con el tiempo, y ahora vamos a que te enseñe lo que es bueno.

Abro la puerta de la casa, la misma que existía en época de Terry, aunque ahora está corroída y vieja, ha perdido la majestuosidad de antaño. Verla tan desvencijada solo me hace ser consciente de que, cuando estoy en mi época, hace tiempo que Terry dejó de existir. Sin embargo, para mí es como si él estuviera vivo en otra parte, no a doscientos años de aquí.

Una vez dentro, Carlota lo mira todo con ojo crítico.

—Cuánto silencio. Debió de ser una casa preciosa. ¿Sabes a quién perteneció? —me pregunta curiosa yendo de un cuarto a otro. La sigo de cerca.

—A un duque.

—Seguro que era gordo y pálido. Antiguamente la nobleza se hinchaba a comer y no dejaban que les diera el sol.

Sonrío por sus palabras, por lo desencaminadas que van, al menos con Terry; otros miembros de la nobleza sí eran como ella describe.

—Aquí. Esta es una buena sala y no está demasiado sucia.

Miro la habitación que ha elegido y veo que es el salón principal.

—¿No prefieres otro sitio?

—¿Qué tiene este de malo? Si tengo que estar en esta casa, yo elijo el lugar.

—Perfecto entonces.

Carlota quita la sábana de un viejo sofá y deja sus cosas sobre él. En la casa quedan muy pocos muebles. Ella saca un botiquín.

—¿Te has curado la herida?

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?

—No me ofendas. Solo me preocupo por mi economía. Si no estás en condiciones, no damos clases, y si no damos clases, yo no cobro. No pienso tener piedad.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tu economía sigue intacta.

Me mira dudosa, pero finalmente deja el botiquín donde estaba. Antes de venir me curé y me vendé bien para que no se abriera otra vez la herida.

—Bien, lista.

Asiento y Carlota demuestra que verdaderamente no piensa tener piedad conmigo. No he tragado tanto polvo en mi vida, y es que cada vez que me tira al suelo sobre la ridícula colchoneta que llevaba en la bolsa de deporte, las partículas que se encuentran en el parqué se levantan y se quedan flotando en la estancia. Carlota sonríe al verme de esta guisa. Pese a eso, me levanto una y otra vez y no cejo en mi empeño de aprender a defenderme.

Carlota me tira al suelo por enésima vez. Llevamos cinco días entrenando y estoy completamente dolorida, pero siento que no soy tan débil como al principio. Incluso ha habido veces en que he sido capaz de detener su golpe y he estado a punto de tirarla al suelo. Pedirle a Carlota que me entrenara ha sido un gran acierto, pues al no tener ningún tipo de consideración conmigo, hace que me esfuerce al máximo.

Carlota mira su reloj.

—Bueno, ya te he machacado lo suficiente por hoy, y además he quedado. Nos vemos mañana.

—No puedo. Estoy... estoy hecha polvo. Mejor nos vemos en unos días. —En realidad lo he pospuesto porque llevo cinco días sin viajar en el tiempo y sé que lo haré dentro de muy poco.

Carlota me mira seria, luego se encoge de hombros.

—Mejor. Soportar tu presencia es demasiado para mí y necesito un descanso. —Recoge sus cosas—. Entonces espero que me llames cuando te hayas recuperado lo suficiente. Adiós. —Y se marcha. Mientras yo también recojo mis cosas para irme, me pregunto si la razón de estar tantos días sin viajar se debe a que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, aunque sé que yo no controlo cuándo viajo y cuándo no. No estoy preparada para ver a Terry. En este tiempo no he querido pensar en él, pero cuando me duermo, no dejo de soñar con él, y en mis sueños nada me impide desatar lo que siento y siempre acabo besándolo como si en sus labios estuviera el agua que tanto tiempo me ha sido negada. Siento tal pasión al hacerlo que todos los días me levanto con el corazón acelerado y los labios palpitantes por los besos no dados y que añoro.

Salgo de la casa hacia mi moto. Estoy guardando mis cosas cuando noto que alguien me observa. Es algo que me viene ocurriendo en los últimos días. Miro a mi alrededor pero no veo nada raro, y mucho menos a nadie escondido tras los escasos árboles de la finca, así que trato de calmarme y de no sacar las cosas de quicio. Me pongo el casco y me subo a la moto muy atenta a si viajo en el tiempo, para poder dejarla aparcada y no provocar un accidente. Por eso casi siempre voy andando a los sitios. No tardo en llegar a casa. Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendo al oír voces susurradas y besos y cierro con cuidado.

Escucho revuelo y algo que se cae al suelo en el salón. Cuando entro, veo a Jon levantarse y ayudar a Any a recoger las palomitas que están por el suelo desperdigadas.

—Hola, no quería molestar.

—Tú no molestas, pero por un momento creí que era mi madre.

Any está sonrojada, Jon también, y no dejan de mirarse con complicidad mientras recogen. Me alegro mucho por ella. Su felicidad me traspasa y no puedo evitar darle un abrazo que hace que las palomitas caigan de nuevo al suelo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, mucho —le digo a Any.

Ella me abraza. Estoy muy sensible porque viéndolos a los dos me he dado cuenta de que yo nunca tendré eso con alguien, o al menos no con quien yo en el fondo querría.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, ¿por?

—Carlota me ha contado lo del entrenamiento. —Me separo y la miro con el ceño fruncido— No me mires así. Le prometí que esperaría hasta que tú me lo comentaras, pero me he cansado de esperar.

—Raro es que hayas aguantado tanto.

—He estado ocupada. —Mira a Jon; este le sonríe—. Jon, ¿te importa que...?

—Oh, no, claro que no. Si necesitáis hablar a solas...

Jon termina de recoger las palomitas y se disculpa para ir a dejarlas a la cocina. Es un chico muy guapo. Si te fijas bien, más allá de sus gafas de pasta, descubres sus preciosos ojos azules, su pelo rubio como el oro y su perfecta sonrisa. Es tímido, pero nunca se ha metido conmigo y siempre me ha ayudado con los deberes de clase, como buen amigo de Any que es. Lo que ha pasado entre ellos se veía venir... o yo lo habría visto venir de no haber tenido la mente en otro siglo.

—Intuyo que todo esto es porque te ha sucedido algo malo en..., ya sabes—dice refiriéndose al pasado— Por eso no quería hablarlo delante de Jon. No me malinterpretes, confío en él, pero no podemos hablar de ciertas cosas. Aunque odio mentirle...

Me siento y me paso la mano por el pelo molesta porque por mi culpa Any deba ocultarle cosas a su pareja.

—Nos vemos en clase, Candy —me dice Jon asomándose a la puerta del salón a modo de despedida.

—Claro, ya nos vemos.

Any lo acompaña a la puerta y escucho cómo se despiden con un largo beso. Una vez más, me veo dividida entre la envidia y la alegría.

—Ya estoy... ¡Dios, soy tan feliz...! —Any se pone a saltar. Me río por su reacción, me tira un cojín a la cara— No te rías, tonta, cuando te pase a ti, me reiré igual.

Me saca la lengua y sonrío como si eso fuera posible.

—Venga, dime. ¿Por qué de repente te olvidas de lo mal que te cae Carlota y le pides que te entrene? —me apremia.

—Es lo que tú has dicho. —No quiero contarle lo que me pasó con aquellos vagabundos, así que decido cambiar de tema y desviar su atención— Y ahora dime, ¿cómo ha empezado todo entre vosotros?

Any grita y coge el cojín para taparse la cara sonrojada.

—¡Ha sido increíble! Al salir de clase me estaba esperando. Cuando salí, ahí estaba, apoyado en la pared frente a mi aula. ¡Te juro que se me paró el corazón cuando se levantó y vino decidido hacia mí y, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, me besó delante de todo el mundo! —Se ríe y su sonrisa se ensancha más si cabe. Le suena el móvil, un mensaje, y lo lee— Me ha mandado un corazón.

Me lo enseña. Se mandan otros. Any está en su mundo, donde solo existe ella, su móvil y Jon, así que la dejo y subo a ducharme y a cambiarme. Cuando salgo, Any está en mi cama y me propone ver la tele, aunque de las dos yo soy la única que le presta atención: ella no puede dejar de hablar con Jon con mensajes.

Siento envidia sana por ella. Me gustaría vivir lo que está viviendo en este momento, sentir por un chico lo mismo que yo siento por él, y que no haya nada que nos impida estar juntos. Que todo sea sencillo y que nuestra única preocupación sea si algún día uno le dirá adiós al otro porque se acabó el amor. La mirada se me va sin querer al cuadro de Terry, que ahora está detrás del sofá que hay en mi cuarto, escondido, pero soy muy consciente de su presencia.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **TERRY**

—¿Dejo esto aquí?

Me giro hacia el sirviente y lo miro de malos modos.

—¿Tengo cara de que me importe dónde van esas horribles flores? —El sirviente da un respingo, lo cual hace que me dé cuenta enseguida de que me he pasado—. Sí, ponlas ahí, quedarán perfectas.

El sirviente asiente. Estoy tentando a pedirle perdón, pero sé que no es lo que se espera de mí. En esta semana no he hecho más que fastidiarla. Estoy tenso, irascible y salto a la primera de cambio. No puedo controlarlo. No tengo ganas de representar el papel de duque, y mucho menos de que llegue esta noche y tener que poner buena cara, no sé si seré capaz, y todo por culpa de Candice, porque estoy preocupado por ella. ¡Maldito el momento en que tuvo que aparecer en mi vida! Esto de no poder saber si está bien, si el desgraciado que la atacó la ha buscado para acabar lo que había empezado, me mata por dentro. Siento tal impotencia que, sin quererlo, acabo por pagar mi mal humor con todos los que me rodean.

No puedo negar que esa joven de ojos verdes me importa..., aunque solo sea un poco.

—Terry.

—¡¿Qué?! —Me vuelvo. Caine me aguanta la mirada y al final desisto— ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Nos tomamos una copa en tu estudio? No creo que sea bueno que te deje aquí suelto cuando tienes cara de querer morder a alguien. Pondrías el suelo perdido de sangre.

—¿Te crees gracioso? —Caine sonríe y asiente— Bien, aceptaré esa copa.

Vamos a la biblioteca y sirvo a Caine un vaso, luego otro para mí, que me bebo de un trago y relleno enseguida.

—La opción de presentarte borracho en tu propia fiesta no cuenta. —Miro a Caine con cara de pocos amigos— Admito que yo también estaría como tú. Tener que recibir a tantas personas que solo vienen por curiosidad y esperan que cometas el más mínimo error para criticarte y poner el grito en el cielo es horrible, pero es lo que hay.

Miro a Caine. Es mejor que piense que estoy así por esa estúpida fiesta; de hecho, debería ser lo único que me quitara el sueño. Me da igual la opinión que se haga la gente de mí, pero si quiero ser un buen hacendado, necesito el apoyo de las personas influyentes de este pueblo. Y solo por eso, estoy dispuesto a soportar esta tortura de alternar en sociedad.

Observo los jardines por la ventana, engalanados para el baile con detalles en blanco. Todo está listo, solo faltan unas horas para que la casa empiece a llenarse de gente.

—Catha ha ido a llamar a tu prima, pero está tan inmersa en sus pinturas que no responde. ¿Crees que es bueno para ella aislarse tanto tiempo allí sola?

—He estado esta mañana con ella y anda algo nerviosa con su presentación en sociedad. Pintar la relaja.

—Esperemos que así sea. Esta noche Catha necesita a su amiga cerca. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que asistamos?

—Sí. Ya te lo he dicho: esta es mi casa y yo invito a quien quiero, no hay discusión posible.

Caine asiente. Termino mi copa y comienzo a servirme otra cuando siento el característico cosquilleo que me anuncia la llegada de Candice.

—Tengo que salir.

—Claro, como quieras.

Voy hacia el sótano, pero cuando llego, veo un gran trasiego de sirvientes ultimando los detalles de la fiesta. Candice no podrá salir sin que la vean.

—Necesito que dejéis lo que estáis haciendo aquí y subáis todos a terminar de arreglar lo que sea que falte en la casa y los jardines.

—Pero, excelencia...

—¿Necesitas que te repita la orden? —le grito.

El mayordomo da un paso atrás. Maldición, no quería asustarlo. Le daré un aumento de sueldo o, mejor, se lo daré a todos por tener que soportarme estos días.

—No. Vamos, salgamos de aquí —les dice a los demás.

Se marchan y, cuando todo queda en calma, me adentro en los túneles en busca de Candice. No tardo en verla aparecer con un sencillo vestido. Es tal el alivio que siento de ver que está bien, que me enfado conmigo mismo por sentir eso y la miro serio.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —me dice con ironía evitando mirarme a los ojos.

—Me alegra de que estés aquí. No sé cómo habría explicado a los invitados que mi prima faltase a su presentación en sociedad.

—Pues ya ves, estoy aquí para no hacerte quedar mal delante de toda esa gente, primo —me dice con retintín.

Caminamos hacia la casa sin decir nada, y sé que su frialdad se debe en parte a mi forma de comportarme con ella, pero no sé hacerlo de otro modo... o, mejor dicho, no sé si quiero hacerlo de otro modo, porque cuanto más me acerco a ella, más perdido me siento.

Cuando llegamos al final del pasadizo, salgo yo primero para asegurarme de que no hay nadie, y luego la dejo pasar. Candice va hacia los pasadizos de la casa para poder subir al estudio sin que la vean.

—¿Te han vuelto a atacar? —le pregunto cuando está a punto de adentrarse en los pasadizos.

—No, y tampoco tienes por qué seguir enseñándome a defenderme. Ya tengo quien me entrene.

«¿¡Quién!?», me pregunto, pero me muerdo la lengua cuando me doy cuenta de que siento celos, pues imagino que se trata de ese tal Anthony, al que no soporto, y eso que ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Mejor. No tengo tiempo para entrenarte. —Y sin decir nada más me marcho, sabiendo que una vez más me he comportado como un estúpido, y que con ella no puedo arreglarlo con un aumento de sueldo.

Los invitados están a punto de llegar. Bajo las escaleras luciendo la ropa exigida en este tipo de veladas, pero dándole mi toque personal. Llevo un pantalón y una chaqueta negros, una blusa blanca y un chaleco azul oscuro, a juego con un pañuelo en tono azul grisáceo. Sé que a algunos les gusta usar colores llamativos e ir demasiado almidonados, pero yo no me siento cómodo vistiendo así; pienso seguir las normas de la sociedad, pero sin perder nunca mi propio estilo.

Asel se acerca a mí con un hombre que conozco de vista.

—Excelencia, el vizconde de Meadow.

Le tiendo la mano y me la da con poca firmeza, lo cual no me extraña nada. Está pálido y fofo; es evidente que el trabajo físico no es lo suyo.

—Siento haber llegado tan pronto, pero entendí que era a esta hora. Espero que no lo moleste.

—No, en absoluto. Siéntase como en su casa.

El vizconde asiente y, acto seguido, sus ojos se desvían hacia un punto de la escalera. Su mirada lasciva no me pasa inadvertida, y antes de que abra la boca, ya sé que no me va a gustar lo que voy a oír.

—¿Quién es esa belleza? Creo que acabo de encontrar a mi futura... —No dice esposa, y su expresión deja claro que está pensando en esa persona como su amante. Siento asco y me vuelvo para confirmar mis sospechas sobre quién puede ser.

Y estoy en lo cierto. Candice baja la escalera con un precioso vestido de color verde con toques rojos que realza sus ojos y su belleza y se ajusta a su figura sin parecer descarado. Su pecho sobresale del corpiño y su blanca piel parece más cremosa de lo habitual debido a los colores elegidos. Está preciosa, increíble y seductora. Muy seductora. Y muy lejos de aparentar ser una joven virginal que va a ser presentada en sociedad. ¡¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensado cuando eligió ese vestido?! Sé que en su siglo esa ropa es demasiado recatada, pero aquí no; aquí roza lo indecente sin proponérselo. Si no fuera su tutor, me daría igual lo que eligiera, pero como tal, debo cuidar su reputación. Cuando asumí esa responsabilidad me juré que no mataría a nadie, y no me apetece tener que romper mi promesa teniéndome que enfrentar al amanecer a medio pueblo cuando la miren como este estúpido vizconde o digan algo inapropiado de ella.

Candice me mira sonriente, pero su sonrisa se pierde cuando ve mi cara y se detiene en mitad de la escalera.

—Le ruego un respeto a mi prima. —Miro al vizconde para que note que ha sobrepasado los límites, y él se queda pálido; no me extrañaría que se hubiera meado en los pantalones.

—Desde luego..., tiene todo mi respeto.

—Si me disculpa, mi prima debe vestirse para la gala. Es evidente que aún no está lista.

Asiente y se marcha hacia el salón. Subo furioso las escaleras. Candice hace lo mismo al verme ir derecho hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando llega al rellano, me mira retadora.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos llevas puesto?

—¿Acaso estás ciego y no ves que llevo un vestido?

—¿Acaso eres tonta y no ves que con ese vestido pareces una fulana cara?

Levanta la mano y me abofetea. Sale corriendo hacia su habitación. La sigo. Por suerte los sirvientes están ocupados recibiendo a los invitados y no pueden ver esta escena. Entro detrás de ella en su cuarto evitando por un pelo que la puerta me dé, pues Candice ha cerrado con fuerza.

—¡No te he dado permiso para que entres! —chilla enfurecida.

Su pecho sube y baja y aunque no debería fijarme en él, no puedo evitarlo. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca? Creí que sabías cómo comportarte en sociedad. Ese vestido no es decente para una fiesta. Por si no te acuerdas, este no es tu siglo.

—¡¿No me digas?! Es algo que no olvido nunca, y ¿sabes qué?, ojalá nunca hubiera viajado en el tiempo.

—Sí, ojalá. Candice me mira dolida, pero, aunque sé que no debería haberle dicho eso, lo que empiezo a sentir por ella es más una molestia que una bendición.

Candice se lleva las manos a la espalda. Escucho la tela rasgarse. Se quita el vestido y me lo lanza a la cara, quedándose en corsé y enaguas.

—¿No te gusta? Pues tíralo. Y ahora déjame en paz y discúlpame con tus invitados, porque no pienso ir a tu odiosa fiesta. —Doy un paso hacia ella tras lanzar el vestido al suelo, Candice levanta la barbilla y me mira retadora— Este, como bien has recalcado, no es mi siglo, por lo que me importa una mierda lo que pase en él. ¡Y mucho menos lo que te pase a ti!

Sus palabras se me clavan como dagas y, sin pararme a pensar lo que voy hacer, cojo su cara entre mis manos y la beso. Ahora mismo es la única cosa que se me ocurre para callarla... o, mejor dicho, para acallar este deseo que siento por ella.

Candice se queda rígida, pero es solo un instante, porque enseguida responde al ardor con el que la beso y se suma a esta pasión que nos consume. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello al tiempo que sus labios acogen a los míos. Y como pasó la otra vez, siento que estoy perdido y que no puedo detenerme. Solo un beso más, solo un instante más. Candice respira agitada. Tiembla. Tiemblo. Debo detener esta locura. Pero la deseo con una intensidad que ni tan siquiera he atisbado en otros brazos.

Por fin consigo separarme de ella, aunque me cuesta la vida hacerlo.

—Vaya, parece ser que he conseguido que te calles. —Candice me abofetea, sabía que lo haría. Es más, necesitaba sentir el escozor de su pequeña mano en mi mejilla para recuperar un poco de cordura, para enfriar esta pasión que me corre como lava líquida. Para que se alejara, como está haciendo ahora—. ¿Por qué te ofendes? Si en tu siglo os besáis con el primero que

pasa, ¿no?

Candice se vuelve hacia mí enojada.

—Cierto. Ya tengo a alguien con quien besarme cuando me dé la gana, y que me besa mucho mejor que tú.

La miro a los ojos. La furia que me han provocado sus palabras no me deja ver si miente o dice la verdad. Celoso como nunca me he sentido, doy dos zancadas y la cojo una vez más entre mis brazos para besarla. Estoy siendo primitivo, irracional, pero no puedo evitarlo, ahora solo pienso en borrar todo rastro de los labios de otro en su boca.

Sus labios son una perdición para mí. Suaves, jugosos, tiernos, dulces... Nunca antes había saboreado un beso de esta manera. Nunca antes un beso había significado tanto para mí... En cuanto pienso esto, me aparto, dejando de lado este deseo insatisfecho.

Voy hacia la puerta dándole la espalda para no caer en la tentación, para no volver a verla entregándose a mí, con su cabello alborotado y ese sugerente corpiño que parece invitarme a que sumerja mis manos entre sus pechos y acaricie su cuerpo. Ahora mismo la odio por lo que me hace sentir, aun sabiendo que no son más que sandeces, porque no la odio a ella, sino a este maldito destino que una vez más se está riendo de mí.

—Espero que cuando todo esto acabe, tú también te olvides de mí. Pues dudo mucho que cualquier imbécil sepa besar mejor que yo.

Me voy cerrando la puerta tras de mí y sintiéndome estúpido por haber dejado hablar a mis celos. Esto tiene que acabar.

 **CANDICE**

Me llevo la mano al pecho. El corazón me late acelerado, los labios aún me palpitan por los besos de Terry. Besos que me han dejado insatisfecha, besos ardientes, pero en los que la razón dominaba sobre la pasión. Noto cómo cae por mi mejilla una lágrima caliente. Quiero gritar. Quiero romper cosas, enfurecerme con el mundo... Me siento tonta por debatirme entre el deseo de arrepentirme de lo sucedido porque sé que es mejor así y el de sonreír ante el recuerdo de sus labios.

Oigo movimiento en la casa y veo cómo la finca se va llenando de invitados. No tengo ganas de sumarme a la fiesta, por mucho que cuando era invisible deseara acudir a una donde no fuera una mera espectadora. Pero todo ha cambiado. Este no es mi mundo, como bien ha recalcado Terry. ¿Por qué involucrarme en él?

Me levanto decidida a cambiarme de ropa y a encerrarme en mi estudio. Tocan a la puerta. El corazón se me acelera ante la perspectiva de que pueda ser Terry para disculparse, pero cuando la puerta se abre, la rubia cabellera de Catha se asoma por el resquicio. En cuanto me ve a medio vestir, agranda los ojos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mi querido primo no ha encontrado apropiado el vestido —le digo visiblemente enfadada.

—Lo cierto es que estabas preciosa con él, tal vez demasiado para los cabezas cuadradas de este pueblo. Aunque no te guste, las cosas son así. La gente espera ver a una jovencita inocente, no a una mujer que se come el mundo a cada paso.

Catha me mira sonriente. No sabía que pensara eso de mí.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

Asiente.

—Sí. Veo una fuerza en ti y una libertad que me hacen querer imitarte.—Catha recoge el vestido del suelo—. Sinceramente, creo que tu primo no habría dicho nada de este vestido de no deberse a las normas sociales. Es una lástima, pero ya te lo advertí: esto no es lo que se espera de una mujer decente. Y cuando te vi esta tarde con él puesto, pensé que seguramente tu primo tendría que enfrentarse en duelo al amanecer para defender tu honor.

Lo dice sonriente, pero sé que tiene razón. En este siglo tienen una forma muy particular de defender el honor de una dama. Y, para bien o para mal, Terry debe defenderme, puesto que es mi tutor.

Recuerdo la escena cuando bajaba las escaleras. El hombre que estaba al lado de Terry me devoraba con los ojos y, aunque lo vi, no le di importancia. Pero Terry le dijo algo y se puso pálido. ¿Habría hecho algún comentario sobre mí? Yo creía conocer este mundo, he vivido media vida aquí, pero no es lo mismo conocerlo que desenvolverte en él, sobre todo cuando no compartes su forma de pensar. Creo que en el fondo sabía que ese vestido sería demasiado provocativo, pero quería estar bonita..., me dejé llevar por mi deseo de libertad como mujer, sin darme cuenta de que no es a mí a quien le toca librar esa lucha, sino a mis antepasadas. Yo solo puedo adaptarme y vivir conforme a lo que otros ya han impuesto y decidido.

—¿Te ayudo a vestirte? Ya sabes que te pedí otro vestido por si cambiabas de idea...

—Sí, ayúdame. Es mejor que no enfade más a mi «querido» primo.

Catha sonríe por mi ironía y me ayuda a ponerme el vestido que eligió para mí. Es un vestido de seda blanco con detalles en rosa clarito. Totalmente falto de alegría y de color. Me recoge el pelo y me pone polvos de arroz, que odio, pero que todas llevan. Cuando se gira, aprovecho su descuido para quitarme un poco de polvos y pellizcarme las mejillas.

—Lista, estás muy bonita. Y ahora, vámonos.

Bajamos por las escaleras y veo a Terry saludando a una larga fila de invitados. El vestíbulo está muy concurrido, no solo por ser la primera fiesta que se da esta temporada, sino por la curiosidad que sienten todos por conocer al duque de Terry Dark. Mientras desciendo, me gano la mirada curiosa de los asistentes: ellas, de desaprobación; ellos, de una forma que no sé descifrar. Miro mi casto vestido y el pañuelo que tapa mi escote; no llevo nada fuera de lugar y, sin embargo, la gente me observa reprobatoriamente. Terry me mira de reojo cuando me sitúo a su lado, asiente y sigue recibiendo a la gente y presentándome como su prima.

Es una costumbre bastante tediosa, la verdad. Se me hace muy pesado lo de recibir a gente, gente a la que ya conozco y con la que he convivido sin que ellos lo supieran. Cuando saludamos a los últimos, Terry me ofrece gentilmente su brazo y nos adentramos en el salón. Como anfitriones, debemos abrir el baile, pero por suerte es una danza en la que se cambia constantemente de pareja y apenas estamos juntos. Mejor, soy muy consciente de su persona; cada vez que su mano ha tocado la mía, he sentido su calor traspasándome, incluso a pesar de que ambos llevamos guantes. No he sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos ni una sola vez.

Lo único que deseo es que esta noche pase pronto. Es curioso. Cuando era invisible, nunca pensé que, de asistir a una de estas fiestas, tendría tantos deseos de que finalizara. Y tampoco esperaba que los hombres hicieran cola para pedirme un baile; no pensé se fijarían en mí. Me dejo llevar por los caballeros en la pista de baile, pero acabo cansada de tanta danza y de intentar que dejen de mirarme los pechos. Algunos se acercan más de lo permitido, y me han hecho sentir cortada, incómoda. Para colmo, Terry ha bailado con varias mujeres hermosas; es evidente que entre las madres que buscan un marido para sus hijas es bien acogido, pues no solo es duque, sino también muy apuesto. No creo que tarde mucho en casarse, y saber esto me llena de amargura.

—¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines? Hace demasiado calor aquí dentro.

Miro a mi acompañante de baile. Sí, el aire está cargado y huele mal. El perfume de las mujeres es muy fuerte y la gente no se baña a menudo; en mi siglo es algo que todos sabemos, pero vivirlo es otra cosa. Pese a todo, sé que es mejor quedarme aquí que adentrarme en los oscuros jardines a solas con un hombre.

—No. Si me disculpa... Debo a ir al escusado de señoras.

El hombre asiente desilusionado y me acompaña hasta el cuarto de baño. Me escabullo dentro y espero un rato antes de salir, no me apetece volver a la sala. De repente, la puerta se abre y entran una joven debutante y su madre. Las he visto hablando con Devlin y adulándolo. No hay duda de que quieren cazarlo.

—Qué casualidad encontrar aquí a la prima del dueño de la casa. Encantadora fiesta, por cierto —me dice la madre.

—Me alegra que les guste.

—He visto la cantidad de pretendientes que le han salido, querida. Aunque es una lástima... —La mujer se mira al espejo dejando adrede una pausa dramática.

—¿El qué es una lástima? —digo tras una mueca de fastidio por tener que preguntarle.

—Pues que ellos no la vean como a su futura esposa. —La miro intrigada— A su primo se le perdona que no sea como nosotros, pero a usted no, querida. Los hombres solo la buscan para que les caliente la cama mientras esperan a que aparezca su esposa ideal. Una decente, por supuesto.

Lo dice como si nada, mientras su hija se abanica por el descaro de su madre. Yo la conozco de otras fiestas y sé que nunca se calla lo que piensa, para bien o para mal.

—Pues que esperen sentados, porque las ranas criarán pelo antes de que yo me convierta en su amante. Y ahora, si me disculpan...

—Se las da de digna, pero yo sé muy bien cómo son las mujeres de su clase...

—Y yo cómo son las mujeres de la suya. Mujeres que se jactan de no tener ninguna tacha y que a la menor ocasión se acuestan con el primero que pasa y le endosan a su marido el hijo de otro.

La mujer empalidece. Me he ido de la lengua, pero me da igual: cuando todo esto acabe me iré, y ella no recordará que la he insultado. ¡Pero es que me ha llamado fulana a la cara!

—¿Qué está insinuando, jovencita?

—Nada. Solo digo que hay mujeres que presumen de una decencia de la que carecen. —Me callo lo que pienso y me marcho.

Esa mujer tiene un hijo con el jefe de cuadras, ha engañado a su marido con varios de sus jornaleros y si no la delatan, es porque los amenaza con despedirlos. Es una mala pécora que critica a los demás solo para creerse mejor que ellos.

Todo esto va a ser muy difícil para mí, sé muchos secretos de la gente y sé que si me atacan, saltaré.

Regreso a la fiesta y me saca a bailar un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Ahora sí sé identificar lo que hay en su mirada: es deseo. Esta no es una competición para cortejarme, es para llevarme a la cama. Deben de creer que no soy virgen. Muchos de ellos solo tocan a su mujer para tener hijos, y con la amante llevan a cabo sus más locas fantasías. Piensan que hacer algo más con su mujer es corromperla. Es asqueroso. Por suerte, nos llaman para cenar. Ni siquiera me toca sentarme en la mesa de Terry, recordándome qué posición ocupo en su mundo. Solo espero que esta velada termine pronto.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Ahora me hablas? —le digo a Terry, que se ha puesto a mi lado en el salón de baile. Estoy en una esquina viendo a la gente bailar, pues desde hace un buen rato he rechazado a todos los pretendientes que me lo han pedido.

—Solo quiero saber qué te pasa.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás, y llevas así desde que regresaste del escusado. ¿Alguien se ha propasado contigo?

Miro a Terry beber de su copa distraído, como si no habláramos de nada importante, pero noto cómo le palpita la vena del cuello. Me alegra mucho saber que está pendiente de mí.

—No. No ha pasado nada que no debería haber previsto.

—¿El qué?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Terry me mira. Sus labios llaman mi atención, aprieto los míos y doy un trago que apague este calor que siento cada vez que lo tengo cerca.

—Hablaremos luego, entonces.

Se aleja antes de que pueda rebatirlo. La velada continúa y la observo una vez más como una mera espectadora, sabiendo que de ser mi mundo de verdad, tampoco podría elegir mi camino, pues es una época llena de prejuicios, donde unos viven presos de ellos y otros sobreviven más que vivir.

Termino de cepillarme frente al tocador y voy a sentarme en el sofá de mi cuarto. Estoy cansada, la velada ha sido larga, pero no tengo sueño. No puedo olvidar a Terry hablando con varias jóvenes, preguntándome cuál de ellas será la elegida para ser su esposa y sabiendo que cuando lo decida no podré soportar verlo con su mujer. Su mujer..., solo de pensarlo siento escalofríos.

Escucho unos golpes en el panel oculto.

—Pasa, estoy despierta. Me coloco mejor la bata y espero a Terry de pie. Nerviosa, observo cómo entra ataviado con unos pantalones negros y una camisa ancha.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo. Ven, subamos a tu estudio; allí estamos más lejos de oídos indiscretos.

Lo sigo hacia mi estudio. Una vez allí, Terry cierra la puerta y camina hacia el centro de la estancia para colocarse debajo de la claraboya por la que se puede ver la noche estrellada. Me pongo a su lado.

—Siento lo de antes... Siento si en ocasiones me comporto como un imbécil y saco a relucir este genio contigo.

Me sorprende que me pida perdón. Se nota que no es algo a lo que esté muy acostumbrado, porque parece que tiene dolor de estómago. Pese a eso, sigo molesta.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. —Lo miro enfadada—. ¿Algo más?

Terry maldice.

—Estaba enfadado..., rectifico, estaba preocupado. Cuando te vi aparecer con ese vestido y descubrí en los ojos de ese cerdo lo que deseaba hacerte, se me encendió la sangre. —Terry me mira con intensidad, pero no tarda en volverse y observar el cielo estrellado—. No me gusta discutir contigo..., aunque es lo que parezca. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

—¿Amigos? —pregunto extrañada.

—Sí. —Terry me observa serio.

—No parece que te haga especial ilusión. —Terry fuerza una sonrisa, me río y esto relaja el ambiente.

—De acuerdo. Amigos.

Le tiendo la mano. Terry no duda en estrechármela, y, al hacerlo, nos recorre un escalofrío. Aparto la mano.

—Los amigos se cuentan cosas, y saben el nombre de la otra persona...

Terry alza las cejas.

—No pienso decirte mi nombre, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Desde que tenía ocho años es Terry

—Y ¿qué pasó para que decidieras dejar de usar tu nombre?

Terry endurece el gesto, y por un momento pienso que no va a contarme nada.

—Fui secuestrado cuando era un niño; me golpearon en la cabeza y luego me dejaron abandonado a mi suerte. No recuerdo nada de mi pasado. Por eso te buscaba, porque pensaba que en tu siglo ya se habría descubierto cómo recuperar la memoria. Necesito saber de dónde vengo, quién soy, y vengarme de los que me separaron de mi familia.

Lo miro en silencio; yo he sentido lo mismo muchas veces.

—Sé mi nombre porque lo recuerdo de una pesadilla, escucho cómo alguien lo grita con voz desesperada... Por eso nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, porque me trae a la memoria esa pesadilla, y no quiero recordarla.

—Entiendo, yo tampoco querría. Pero a lo mejor un día te verás capaz de decírselo a alguien para que cuando te llame, su voz trasforme tu pesadilla y comiences a asociar tu nombre con nuevos recuerdos agradables. —Alzo los hombros—. Es lo que yo haría. —Asiente—. Cuando era niña recuerdo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba traer a mi mente recuerdos olvidados, pero no funcionaba. Me gustaría mucho saber quién soy, encontrar a mis padres y descubrir por qué me abandonaron allí sola, o si fui robada de sus brazos.

—A mí me encontraron unos vagabundos y me llamaban señorito; decían que tenía aires de realeza. —Sonríe con amargura.

—Quién sabe, lo mismo tenían razón y aceptaste ser duque porque en el fondo un día esperas que aparezca alguien que, al verte, se vea a sí mismo con tu edad.

—No lo sé, tal vez. En todo caso, me alegra haber llegado hasta aquí por mis propios medios y no haber acabado siendo un señoritingo.

—No te imagino siendo un señoritingo. Creo que tienes una personalidad muy fuerte y que de haber crecido en una familia noble no habría cambiado tu forma de ser.

—Tienes muy buen concepto de mí. Seguro que cambiaría si supieras las cosas que me he visto obligado a hacer.

—Sé lo que es una guerra, y lo que os toca hacer. No soy estúpida para no ver todas esas muertes que llevas cargadas sobre tus hombros.

Terry me mira atentamente.

—¿Por qué de todas las personas tú eres la única que me conoce?

—No lo sé, pero siento que es recíproco. Tal vez nuestra conexión se deba a que ambos sabemos lo que es que una parte de tu vida desaparezca para siempre sin obtener respuestas.

Terry endurece el gesto.

—Puede ser, pero me molesta que tú puedas ver cosas de mí que no quiero que nadie descubra.

—Y pese a eso, quieres que seamos amigos.

—Es inútil nadar a contracorriente.

—Lo es, sí.

—Ah, y en cuanto a lo de los besos —se me acelera el corazón solo de mencionarlos—, no te preocupes..., no volveré a hacerlo. Solo era una forma de molestarte.

—Y yo que pensaba que lo hacías porque me encuentras irresistible—bromeo, aunque desearía que fuera verdad, y no debería—. No te preocupes, yo tampoco saltaré a tu cuello. No eres tan atractivo.

—Ya, no soy tu tipo. Tu tipo es ese..., no recuerdo su nombre. —Abro la boca para decírselo, pero pone un dedo en los labios para cortarme—. Ni quiero recordarlo.

Se separa, el rastro latente de su dedo en mis labios me ha recordado sus besos...

«Para», me digo tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en ello.

—Vale, pues hablemos de otra cosa. —Me siento en el suelo y me tumbo boca arriba mirando las estrellas.

—Intuyo que no quieres irte a dormir.

—Intuyes bien, no me apetece.

Terry duda, pero tras coger unas mantas y unos cojines, se sienta a mi lado. Me acomodo bajo la cabeza el almohadón que me he tendido y me tapo con la manta.

—¿Qué ha pasado para que tuvieras esa cara en el baile? ¿Alguien se ha propasado contigo?

—Ya te he dicho que no. Es solo que me parece injusto que, por ser tu prima y no proceder de buena cuna, ya todos dan por sentado que para prosperar tengo que buscarme un amante que me mantenga o engañar a algún pretendiente para casarse conmigo. Yo creo que todos piensan que de virgen no tengo nada.

—Cuando bajaste con tu primer vestido, pensé que era eso lo que te hacía verte diferente, pero no es así, es tu mirada. Tus ojos tienen sabiduría, y estás muy lejos de parecer una niña inocente que no sabe nada de la vida. Da igual que te hubieras puesto un saco de patatas, la reacción de esos estúpidos habría sido la misma. Tienes una luz que no poseen las jóvenes de tu edad aquí.

—Si vivieras en mi siglo, no te habrías fijado en eso. Allí no destaco entre las demás, somos todas iguales.

—Dudo que seáis todas iguales.

—Bueno, no. Pero supongo que ninguna encajamos con el tipo de joven que tú buscarías como futura esposa...

—Yo no espero que la mujer con la que me case sea un mueble más.

Siento una punzada de celos por hablar de este tema que yo misma he sacado. No quiero seguir hablando de su esposa.

—Y ¿cómo te has sentido en la fiesta de esta noche?

Terry pasa sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

—Si te soy sincero, odio todo esto. De buena gana habría echado a toda esa gente de mi casa. No soportaba cómo te miraban ni ellas ni ellos.

—No es problema tuyo cómo me miren.

—Sí lo es, y no solo porque yo sea tu tutor. —Me giro hacia él. Terry mira hacia la noche—. No soporto la petulancia de la mayoría de ellos, ni verlos comer como si no hubieran comido en su vida sin preguntarse si sus empleados se mueren de hambre o no.

—Te aseguro que les es indiferente lo que comen sus empleados. Algunos alimentan mejor a los perros.

Terry me mira de reojo.

—Ha debido de ser raro para ti estar a su lado sabiendo tantas cosas de ellos.

—Lo difícil ha sido morderme la lengua, aunque no lo he conseguido del todo. —Le cuento el incidente en el tocador, el gesto de Terry cambia— No me arrepiento de lo que le dije. Me molesta que personas así se atrevan a dar clases de moralidad cuando no tienen ninguna.

—Entre esta gente hay mucha hipocresía. La decencia de una mujer depende de que aparente serlo ante los demás, no de lo que haga en la intimidad. Tienes suerte de no vivir en este siglo. En el tuyo eres libre; puedes hacer lo que quieras, amar a quien quieras, sin que te juzguen por ello.

—Lo sería si no tuviera que viajar en el tiempo, si pudiera salir del pueblo y ver mundo... Si no hubiera cometido el error de comerme esa planta siendo niña.

—Si no la hubieras comido, no nos habríamos conocido. —Lo dice sin emoción en la voz y sin mirarme, por lo que no sé si para él eso sería una suerte o una desgracia.

Tras pensar en ello, me doy cuenta de que pese al dolor que sé que sentiré cuando todo termine y Terry siga su camino y yo el mío, haberlo conocido es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **TERRY**

Me despierto relajado, descansado, sin sentir el amargo sabor de las pesadillas. Me muevo y me doy cuenta de que estoy abrazado a alguien o, mejor dicho, a ella . Me quedo quieto, casi aguantando la respiración, observando cómo la tenue luz del amanecer baña sus cabellos dorados.

No sé en qué momento nos dejamos vencer por el sueño, ni cómo acabamos uno en los brazos del otro, pero sí sé que es la segunda vez desde niño que duermo sin verme preso por las desagradables pesadillas; es como si Candice fuera un bálsamo que las alejara de mí.

Candice se remueve. Alzo una mano para acariciar su espalda, hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que iba hacer y la retiro. Me levanto sin despertarla, deseando poner distancia entre los dos. Sería lo más sensato, pero tras nuestra discusión de ayer comprendí que, para bien o para mal, la quiero en mi vida y la necesito. Quiero disfrutar del tiempo que podamos estar juntos. No quiero hacerle daño y ayer se lo hice, y me odié por ello.

La estoy arropando cuando se levanta sobresaltada y mira a su alrededor. Cuando su vista se enfoca y ve que soy yo, se tranquiliza.

—Me quedé dormida.

—Sí.

Se sienta y se pasa las manos por los ojos, como un gatito, y despierta una ternura en mí nunca antes conocida.

—¿Te apetece montar a caballo?

—Sí, pero tengo hambre. Roba algo en la cocina y desayunamos por el camino.

—Te espero en las cuadras en un rato.

Me alejo de ella internándome en los pasadizos. Necesito unos momentos para mí, pero no puedo seguir negándome que me gusta y necesito su compañía. Debo aprender a protegerme de lo que me hace sentir, pero no usando los malos modos. Ella no se lo merece; su único pecado es que no me sea tan indiferente como debería.

Preparo los caballos tras haberme aseado y meto algo de comida en las alforjas. Es muy temprano y aún no hay nadie despierto. Mejor. Escucho movimiento y veo a Candice aparecer vestida con el pantalón que le compré, una camisa y una capa oscura.

—Estoy lista.

Me acerco para ayudarla a subir a la yegua, pero apenas la toco, pues prácticamente sube ella sola y, una vez arriba, se sujeta bien a las riendas.

—Espero que esta vez el paseo vaya mejor.

—Seguro que sí. Voy a ser toda una amazona.

Candice me mira divertida, relajada; me gusta mucho verla así. Sé que he tomado la decisión correcta al querer ser amigos.

Me subo a mi caballo y salimos de las cuadras. Candice me sigue de cerca; parece ir mucho más cómoda que el primer día. Llegamos hasta un pequeño manantial que hay en la falda de la montaña. Lo descubrí en una de mis excursiones y siempre que puedo vengo para darme un baño y tener algo de intimidad.

Dejamos los caballos pastando cerca. Desmonto y me dispongo a ayudar a Candice, pero ella ya ha bajado y va directa hacia la orilla.

—¡Es precioso! —Candice se agacha y toca el agua— ¡Está helada!

—Te lo puedo asegurar. —Me quito las botas.

—Pero ¡¿qué haces?!

—Me voy a dar un baño. Puedes a acompañarme si quieres.

—Ni loca. Yo voy a desayunar, que estoy muerta de hambre.

Me quito la camisa y Candice se queda muda de golpe.

—¿No quedamos en que para ti no era raro ver a un chico desnudo?

Al darse cuenta de cómo me mira, se da la vuelta, pero lo hace tan rápido que cae de rodillas. Voy hacia ella, pero se levanta antes de que llegue.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Esto no es por ti!

Se me escapa una risa, Candice se gira y me fulmina con la mirada. Decido no quitarme los pantalones, pues temo que salga corriendo. Camino hacia el manantial y, sin pensarlo mucho, me sumerjo en sus frías aguas. Cuando vuelvo a emerger a la superficie, veo a Candice sentada en una roca comiendo relajada, observándome.

—No sé cómo puedes bañarte en esa agua tan fría.

—Está muy buena. Ven y compruébalo.

—Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—¿Segura?

—Segurísima. Ni aunque te estuvieras ahogando; no me importas tanto.

Nado un poco por el manantial pensando en sus palabras. Me alejo y la miro de reojo. «¿De verdad le importo tan poco?», pienso, y decido hacer la mayor actuación de mi vida. Simulo que me ha dado un calambre y que no puedo moverme.

Candice se pone alerta y me mira.

—No cuela, no pienso picar —me dice.

«Sí, ya», pienso, y tras un instante braceando como si me ahogara, me hundo irremediablemente. Aguanto mucho bajo el agua sin respirar. Después de varios segundos, me doy cuenta de que Candice no va a venir a salvarme, y me siento tonto por haber puesto en práctica este plan para que se bañara y, sí, para saber si de verdad le importo tan poco.

Pero justo cuando decido poner fin a esto, siento que alguien me pasa las manos por el pecho y me sube tirando de mí con fuerza. Cuando salimos a la superficie, Candice tiene el rostro desencajado.

—Candy, tranquila, estoy bien —le digo sintiéndome un miserable por la broma.

Candy me mira seria y poco a poco va comprendiendo lo que ha pasado. Se da media vuelta y comienza a nadar hacia la orilla. La agarro para que no salga del agua.

—¡Aparta, mentiroso miserable! No sé cómo he sido tan tonta de caer en tu trampa. Debí dejar que te ahogaras.

Se revuelve, pero yo uso mi fuerza para ponerla ante mí. Tiene el cabello pegado a la cara y sus ojos verdes brillan de furia, como lo hacen por cualquier otra emoción.

—¡Te odio!

—Sí, ya lo has dejado claro cuando te has tirado al agua para salvarme.

Coge agua con la boca y me la tira a la cara.

—¿Conque esas tenemos?

Candide se ríe, pero su risa se pierde cuando la hundo en el agua. No tarda en emerger de nuevo, y lo hace con ganas de guerra, e intenta devolvérmela, pero lo único que consigue es abalanzarse sobre mí y acabar muy cerca de mis labios.

Nos quedamos quietos. Mi respiración se agita, igual que la suya. Mis ojos van de los suyos a su boca, y a las gotas que se han quedado prendidas en sus rojos labios. Unos labios que sé muy bien cómo saben. Y que me muero por probar de nuevo. Es tal el deseo que siento por ella que me alejo y me sumerjo en las aguas heladas del manantial, con el fin de que me enfríe estos pensamientos y recuperar algo de cordura.

Cuando me dispongo a salir, veo que Candice se ha puesto mi camisa y está escurriendo su ropa. Le llega por encima de los muslos, unos preciosos muslos torneados y sin un solo pelo, algo tremendamente atractivo. Todo en ella es deseable... ¡Maldita sea!

—¿A dónde vas? —me pregunta cuando vuelvo a zambullirme en el agua.

—¡A nadar! Me he quedado con ganas de más.

Pero no es de nadar de lo que tengo ganas, sino de ella. Por mucho que quiera hacerme el tonto, sé que lo que siento por Candy va más allá de un simple deseo.

 **CANDICE**

Me siento en una manta que he colocado en el suelo y observo a Terry nadar por el manantial como si le fuera la vida en ello. No puedo olvidar sus fuertes brazos rodeándome, ni lo poco que me faltó para lanzarme sobre él y derretirme con sus besos. Aprieto los labios, como si esto ayudara a alejar la tentación.

Me pongo los pantalones sin levantarme de la manta —por suerte me los quité antes de tirarme al agua a por Terry y están secos— La verdad, me asusté mucho cuando creí que le había dado un calambre y que se ahogaba. Lo odio por el miedo que me ha hecho pasar.

Terry no tarda en salir. Mis ojos vagan por su cuerpo fibroso, el agua resbala por su fornido pecho y por cada cicatriz, marcas de su vida, de la guerra, que no mitigan su belleza. Nunca he conocido a nadie que me hiciera sentir esto: que me hiciera desear abrazarlo hasta que su piel y la mía se confundan, o besar cada rincón de su ser. Nunca imaginé que el deseo sería tan intenso. Pero sé que no es solo deseo, que la verdad de lo que siento por Terry palpita con fuerza por mis venas, haciéndome desgraciada por haber sucumbido a este encaprichamiento prohibido.

Mis ojos se entrelazan con sus iris azules, y por un instante creo que está leyendo en ellos lo mucho que me afecta. Aparto rápidamente la mirada; no quiero que sepa la locura que he cometido. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abro me concentro en el apacible manantial, pero Terry viene hasta donde estoy y se coloca delante, impidiendo que pueda centrarme en cualquier cosa que no sea en él. Alzo la vista y lo miro enfadada. Terry se agacha a mi altura y me alza la cara. Su contacto me produce escalofríos. Hay preocupación en su rostro mientras me examina, y sé a qué se debe.

—Se me irrita la piel con el agua salada, y este manantial no es de agua dulce, al parecer. Es lo que tiene tener la piel atópica; ya te lo dije cuando me dañó el vestido de Mar.

—Entiendo. Lo siento, entonces. No quería que te pasara esto. —Sube su mano hacia mi mejilla y me acaricia las marcas.

El corazón se me acelera. Aquí está de nuevo esta conexión entre los dos, esta certeza de que si me dejo llevar, él no me apartaría.

—La próxima vez te lo piensas antes de fingir ahogarte —le digo sonriente para restarle intensidad al momento, pero la expresión seria de Devlin me hace perderme en su ojos azules y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

—Aunque haya sido fingido, gracias por tirarte a salvarme.

—Aunque creas que no te soporto, no es así, lo haría otra vez sin dudarlo. Tengo alma de superhéroe. —Terry me mira como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas— En tu tiempo hay héroes de guerra; en el mío se llevan más los héroes de películas que matan a villanos. Claro que en las películas todo es ficticio, y aquí, no.

—Entonces, me quedo con tus superhéroes. Es triste ser un héroe de guerra sabiendo que tu éxito se debe a la sangre de tus enemigos que has derramado.

—Es cierto. Pero tú no has seguido más que el camino que te ha tocado vivir. —Pongo mi mano sobre la suya en mi mejilla—. No te culpes por algo que ya no tiene remedio. Solo piensa que, de haber podido, nunca habrías elegido ese camino.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No sabes nada de mí —me dice a la defensiva.

—Lo sé, simplemente lo sé. Inexplicablemente, conozco cada rincón de tu alma.

—Y yo de la tuya. —Se levanta y se aparta, y sé que no le hace gracia ni que yo pueda adentrarme en sus secretos ni que él pueda ver los míos— Es mejor que regresemos.

—Sí.

Me quito su camisa y se la tiro a la espalda. Voy a por la mía; aún está mojada. Por suerte puedo ponerme la capa por encima y no voy exhibiéndome, pues esta ropa interior es muy fina, se clarea todo. Una vez lista monto en mi yegua. Cuando Terry no estaba, aprendí a montar y desmontar sola. Iba a las caballerizas y estaba con la yegua para que se familiarizara conmigo, y daba pequeños paseos por la finca cuando todos dormían —no creo que hubieran aprobado que montara a horcajadas—Terry también monta y regresamos a la casa. Cuando llegamos a las caballerizas, un mozo sale a nuestro paso. Me ayuda a bajar y pone mala cara ante mi vestimenta, y más por estar algo húmeda. Por educación no pregunta nada y solo hace su trabajo, pero tanto Terry como yo sabemos que luego irá a contárselo a los demás trabajadores.

—Espero que nada de lo que has visto salga de aquí. Si no, sabré que has sido tú quien ha ido con chismes estúpidos —le dice Terry cuando el sirviente se empieza a irse; este se pone pálido y asiente.

—No he visto nada raro.

—Es que no ha pasado nada raro, pero sé cómo son los correveidiles vuestros.

—No he visto nada, excelencia, se lo aseguro. —Y sin más, se marcha.

—A mí tampoco me gustan los chismes. Debiste pensar en ello antes de hacer que me tirase al agua.

—Lo volvería a hacer. Ha merecido la pena el riesgo.

Los ojos de Terry se suavizan. Hay tanta intensidad en su mirada que no puedo más que perderme en ella mientras contengo la respiración, como si temiera que cualquier movimiento rompería esta magia y este momento atípico en Terry. Nunca había visto algo parecido a la dulzura en sus ojos.

El momento pasa, pues Terry se va hacia los pasadizos y yo lo sigo para cambiarme.

—Terry—Nos volvemos hacia Asel, que acaba de entrar en las caballerizas— Te estaba buscando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tienes una visita.

—¡Ni un día han esperado para venir a mi casa! —Terry se pasa la mano por el pelo— Dile que no estoy disponible. Que venga otro día.

—Terry... Esta visita es importante. —Asel me mira. Terry me observa a mí y luego a él.

—Si molesto, me voy —les digo dirigiéndome hacia el pasadizo.

—No, no molestas. Seguro que Terry ya te lo ha contado, y si no lo ha hecho todavía, no es nada que no vayas a descubrir dentro de poco. —Miro a Asel curiosa, sabiendo que lo que va a decir no me va a gustar nada—. Terry quien te espera es tu prometida.

Siento como si alguien me hubiera quitado el aire de los pulmones, como si me acabaran de clavar cuchillas afiladas en el pecho, pero también soy consciente de la mirada de Asel, que no ha apartado los ojos de mí mientras lo decía, como si esperara pillarme. Tal vez solo sea una suposición, pero por si acaso esgrimo una sonrisa que me cuesta horrores y digo:

—Ya lo sabía. Terry me lo ha contado.

Y sin más me marcho hacia los pasadizos, sabiendo que Asel no habrá notado nada, pero que Terry sí habrá entendido que me ha molestado enterarme de esta forma de algo tan importante en su vida.

 **TERRY**

—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

—¿El qué?, ¿venir a buscarte para que atiendas a tu futura esposa?

—¡El que no quisieras decirlo delante de ella, como si esto le fuera a afectar! Nosotros solo somos amigos.

—Eso espero, porque cuando todo esto termine, tú no la recordarás, ni yo, ni nadie, pero ella sí, y si siente algo por ti, va a sufrir muchísimo.

Me quedo mirando a Asel sabiendo que tiene razón, pero no creo que Candice sienta nada por mí.

—Ella no es tonta, sabe que no puede haber nada entre nosotros dos. Además, ya tiene a alguien en su vida.

—Mejor. Esa joven me cae bien, y no me gustaría que sufriera, y sé que a ti tampoco. Y ahora sígueme. Tu prometida no se ha tomado muy bien que no estuvieras en casa.

Sigo a Asel contrariado, pues cuando dije que Candice no sentía nada por mí, no me gustó lo que sentí, como si el que para ella no fuera importante me afectara. De todas formas, Asel tiene razón. He de hacer lo posible para que Candice no sufra, y sé que ahora mismo le debo una explicación.

 **CANDICE**

Me cepillo el pelo junto al fuego. Desde que llegué, no dejo de pensar en las palabras de Asel. Sabía que un día se casaría —es un duque muy apuesto y eso lo convierte en un candidato goloso para las jóvenes casaderas— pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, ni que al enterarme me fuera a doler tanto. Creía que sería lo suficientemente lista para evitar que me ocurriera esto, pero me he dado cuenta de que ya es tarde, pues sin yo quererlo, me he enamorado de él.

No sé si seré capaz de verlo con ella. Preferiría que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que hubiera seguido siendo invisible y lo hubiera visto todo desde la distancia. Sé que me habría fascinado y enamorado igualmente de él, pero no habría conocido al hombre que es a mi lado, ese que me hace amarlo día a día...

¡Qué tonta soy!

Noto cómo una cálida lágrima rueda por mi mejilla y me la seco con rabia, pero aparecen más. Me las limpio una tras otra. El amor duele. Duele mucho.

Tocan a la puerta. Estoy sentada en el sofá de mi cuarto con un libro abierto, pero no soy capaz de enterarme de lo que estoy leyendo.

—Pase.

Aparece Catha. Finjo una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a bajar a comer? —dice sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Y esa pregunta tan directa?

—No sé, es solo por saberlo.

La miro con atención. Normalmente Catha espera siempre a que la busque, pues respeta que pase tantas horas con mis cuadros.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Me mira afligida.

—La prometida de Terry... no sabía que era ella, Caine no me lo dijo... Y no es que desapruebe que vaya a casarse con ella..., pero era mi mejor amiga. O alguien a quien yo quise mucho y consideré que era como una hermana.

—Y ¿qué pasó?

—Cuando me casé con Caine fue la primera en darme la espalda. Me dijo que para ella su amiga había muerto.

—¡Pues menuda joya ha ido a elegir mi primo!

—Tal vez con él sea diferente.

—Y ¿cómo pudo cambiar tanto contigo?

—No creo que cambiara, simplemente siempre fue así, pero yo no supe ver las evidencias. No sé si me entiendes...

—Perfectamente.

—Pues hoy ella va a estar aquí. Ayer no pudo asistir a la fiesta y ha venido con sus padres a pasar el día con su prometido. Y Terry nos ha invitado a Caine y a mí a comer con ellos y... necesito tu apoyo.

—¿Mi apoyo? Tú eres fuerte por ti misma.

—Yo no soy como tú...

—¡Claro que lo eres!, y si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida, sé que habrías acabado por imponerte y no dejar que nadie te hiciera sombra. Tú no eres menos que nadie, y mucho menos que esa estúpida.

Catha sonríe.

—¿Ves como te necesito? Ven.

—No sé si... —Catha me mira esperanzada—. No te prometo nada.

—Gracias.

Me abraza y se marcha. Al poco viene una sirvienta para ayudarme a arreglarme para la comida. Me decanto por un vestido verde. No me veo con fuerzas de bajar a comer, y menos aún de ver a la que será la esposa de Terry. A la que besará, con la que se acostará, la que le dará hijos... Se me revuelven las tripas, y tengo que abrir una ventana para que se me pase la angustia.

—¿Está bien, señorita?

Asiento. Me ayuda a vestirme. Me recojo el pelo con un par de pasadores y lo dejo suelto.

Cuando estoy lista, la mujer se marcha, dejándome sola con mi angustia. Al final decido no darle más vueltas: cuanto antes acepte que está prometido, antes aprenderé a dejar de amarlo. Ojalá no sea tarde para sacarlo de mi corazón. Escucho voces antes de entrar al salón. Me he retrasado lo máximo posible, pero si voy a entrar, debo hacerlo ya. Pongo la mano en el pomo de la puerta y, al abrirla, me doy de bruces con la cara de alguien a quien conozco demasiado bien y que no me puedo creer que esté aquí.

—Prima. —Me giro hacia Terry, que se acerca a mí, estudiándome muy serio. Sonrío. Me trago el amargor que siento y doy un paso hacia él—. Querría presentarte a alguien.

«No, por favor, que no diga que es su prometida. Ella no. No alguien tan cruel», pienso mientras me acerca a lady Susana. Es una mujer hermosa, sus ojos azules son grandes y su pelo rubio brilla con intensidad y enmarca una frente amplia y preciosa carita de porcelana. No es de extrañar que Terry cayera rendido ante sus encantos.

—Prima, te presento a lady Susana. Lady Susana, esta es mi prima Candice

—Encantada de conocerte, Candice. Es un placer para mí conocer a la familia de mi prometido.

¡No! Me quiero morir. Trago el nudo que tengo en la garganta y deseo con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer de aquí, regresar a mi tiempo. Lo deseo con tanta intensidad que se cumple. No me detengo a pensar por qué ha sucedido, si ha sido casualidad o es que he desarrollado el poder de viajar en el tiempo cuando quiera.

Una vez que aparezco en el círculo de piedras, corro hasta mi casa y me encierro en mi cuarto. Por suerte no hay nadie que escuche mis desgarrados lamentos apenas amortiguados por la almohada.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **CANDICE**

—Abre la puerta, Candy —me pide Any aporreando mi puerta. Lleva así un rato, y aunque le he dicho que me dejara dormir, no me ha hecho caso.

—Sigo teniendo sueño. Ya hablamos mañana.

Tras un largo silencio, escucho la puerta abrirse. Salgo del cobijo de las mantas y veo a Any con la llave de repuesto de mi cuarto en alto.

—No veas cómo me arrepiento del día que te la di —le digo.

—Ya. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo sueño.

—Llevas metida en tu cuarto desde la comida, pero tú no eres muy de estar encerrada aquí. El único lugar donde puedes permanecer durante horas es tu estudio, así que dime, ¿qué te pasa?

—Lo que me pasa no te va a sentar bien, de modo que déjame sola con mis penas.

—Hummm... Esperaba estar equivocada, pero me temo que no. —Se sienta en mi cama— Te has enamorado de Terry o, mejor dicho, has aceptado ya que estás enamorada de él.

—Yo no...

—No lo niegues. Tal vez tú no quisieras darte cuenta, o yo no quisiera decírtelo para ver si se te pasaba..., pero vi tus cuadros. Todos y cada uno de sus retratos hablan del amor que sientes por él. Hay amor en cada pincelada, Candy. Suponía que te darías cuenta de que ese amor solo te va hacer sufrir.

—Pues ya ves que no. Sabía que me gustaba —admito al fin— pero solo cuando vi lo mucho que me dolió al descubrir que estaba prometido supe que había cometido el error de enamorarme de él.

—¿Prometido? ¡Dios, Candy! Lo siento, no sé qué decirte. Si él fuera de este siglo, te animaría a que lucharas por él con uñas y dientes, que al final vería lo mucho que vales..., pero no lo es. Él ya ha vivido, su historia ya está escrita y tú no estás en ella. No puedes cambiar el pasado, ni creo que el destino te deje cambiarlo.

—Lo sé. —Doy un suspiro— Es lady Susana.

—¡¿Qué?! —Any me mira con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Su prometida?—Asiento—. ¡Pero si me dijiste que era una mala pécora con el servicio y una niña mimada! ¿Cómo ha podido fijarse en esa?

—Es muy guapa y ya te dije que en público se comporta como la mujer perfecta. Lo raro es que Terry no haya sabido ver la verdad en su mirada o, peor, que sí lo haya visto pero solo le importe por su dinero y su título.

—Lo siento, Candy.

Any me abraza con fuerza, y la dejo hacer. Hoy no me apetece hacerme la dura, me siento más vulnerable que nunca.

Golpeo con ganas el saco de boxeo de suelo que trajo Carlota. Me desahogo con él, sacando toda la rabia y furia que siento conmigo misma por haber sido tan estúpida de enamorarme de Terry. Lanzo un derechazo con todas mis fuerzas y grito de dolor cuando me cruje la muñeca.

—Al final te vas a hacer daño. —Me giro hacia la puerta y veo a Anthony caminando hacia mí— Hola.

—Hola. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Carlota me contó anoche lo de tus entrenamientos. —Tony me quita el guante y me examina la muñeca a la luz del atardecer.

Lo observo mientras lo hace. Es muy guapo, pero al mirarlo no siento nada; las mariposas que noto cuando estoy cerca de Terry están dormidas en su presencia. Todo sería más fácil de gustarme Tony. No sé si yo le gusto, pero al menos podría luchar por alguien que no es imposible.

—No parece grave.

—Lo único herido es mi orgullo, porque me hayas visto lesionarme de una forma tan tonta.

—Ya será menos.

Me pongo el guante de nuevo tras colocarme bien la venda. Tony coge el saco.

—Venga, dale con fuerza y, mientras tanto, me cuentas qué te pasa. Se nota que has estado llorando.

—Es por la alergia.

—No soy tonto.

—Ya, pero podrías hacértelo.

Tony me mira dejando claro que no lo va a dejar pasar.

—Y de paso me cuentas también por qué has querido que te entrene Carlota, que aunque es la mejor, sé que no os soportáis. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la herida del brazo?

—Eres demasiado observador para mi gusto. —Golpeo el saco con la pierna, Tony no me detiene. Le doy varias patadas y puñetazos, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, hasta que Tony me detiene por los hombros y me hace que lo mire. Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

—Aunque lo parezca, no estoy llorando.

—Sé que suena a tópico, pero sé por las novias que he tenido cuando estáis en esos días del mes...

—No es por eso, y no es ninguna excusa. De repente, tenemos las hormonas revolucionadas.

Miro con tristeza a mi alrededor. La sala donde Terry me presentó a su prometida es justo donde he puesto el saco de boxeo, para descargarme pensado en ella.

—Candy, ¿qué te pasa?

—Que el amor es una auténtica mierda.

Tony alza las cejas.

—No sé por qué intuyo que te has enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde.

—Intuyes bien. ¿Por qué el ser humano es tan tonto? Parece que somos una especie masoquista a la que le gusta padecer por amor. Todo sería más sencillo si solo nos enamoráramos de la persona que nos quiere.

Tony me sonríe.

—Si no supiéramos lo difícil que es amar y ser correspondido, no se valoraría el estar al fin con la persona que te está predestinada. Esto pasará, Candy, un día conocerás a alguien que sí podrás tener. O quién sabe, tal vez ese chico misterioso se dé cuenta del gran regalo que le haces al quererlo y lo acepte...

—No. Aunque eso pasara, nunca podríamos estar juntos. Jamás.

—Eso suena muy melodramático. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en esta vida.

—Yo sí. —Tony me mira sin comprender—. Sigamos entrenando.

—¿Está con otra?

—Va a casarse con otra. ¿Contento?

—¿La quiere?

—Tal vez. ¿Podemos dejar este tema?

—Vale. —Señala el brazo donde tengo la cicatriz—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ese tema tampoco me gusta.

Me voy hacia el saco y lo golpeo con saña varias veces, imaginado a Terry con su prometida. ¿Se habrán besado ya? Solo imaginarlo me carcome por dentro. Doy una patada, pero calculo mal y el rebote hace que me caiga al suelo.

—Creo que ya está bien por hoy.

—No, aún sigo pensando.

—Si no quieres pensar, tengo un remedio para eso, pero antes cuéntame por qué de repente quieres aprender a defenderte. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un auténtico pelmazo?

—Alguna vez. Di, que me des evasivas solo me hace pensar en lo peor.

—Bueno, no es nada nuevo. De vez en cuando me tiran fruta, tomates podridos o cubos de agua...

—¿Qué? ¿Quién hace eso? ¿La gente del pueblo?

—Sí. Nunca antes me habían agredido, y eso es lo que me inquieta, pero supongo que solo es una forma más dura de asustarme para que me marche.

—¿Y si no fuera así?

—Bueno, no me han vuelto a atacar, ni han atacado a nadie más. Pero me siento más segura si sé defenderme.

—Por si acaso, es mejor que no estés aquí sola. Esta casa está abandonada y lejos del pueblo; si te atacaran, nadie podría oír tus gritos.

Me recorre un escalofrío.

—Nunca me ha pasado nada aquí. —Pienso en lo que ocurrió cuando me atacó ese desconocido y cómo salió despedido—. Además, no creo que nadie vuelva a agredirme.

—Si estuvieras tan segura, no le habrías pedido a Carlota que te enseñara, cuando no la puedes ni ver. Ten cuidado, ¿vale? —Asiento, pues tiene razón—. Si quieres que te acompañe para que no vayas sola, solo tienes que pedírmelo. Y por otro lado, creo que lo mejor es que denuncies.

—Ya he denunciado otras veces y nunca me han hecho caso. Pero si me vuelve a pasar, lo haré.

—Me alegro. Y ahora, deja que te ayude a animarte.

Tony saca el móvil y manda unos mensajes, mientras yo recojo todo y voy al lugar que uso como baño. Me quito la ropa sudada y me lavo en una palangana, a la antigua usanza. Es lo bueno que tiene vivir en dos épocas: que aprecias más las comodidades que tiene esta y te adaptas con mayor facilidad a las cosas poco prácticas. Una vez cambiada, con un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera ancha voy hacia donde he dejado a Tony. No está, por lo que me doy una vuelta por la casa, hasta que lo encuentro en la cocina buscando en los armarios rotos.

—Es una lástima que esta casa se haya echado a perder. ¿Me haces una visita guiada?

—Claro, sígueme.

Enseño a Tony la parte de abajo. Todos los cuartos están cubiertos de polvo y carentes de vida. La madera de los suelos se ha levantado en algunos sitios y el paso del tiempo le ha robado la belleza a este sitio. Pese a ello, a mí me sigue encantando. Subimos a la planta de arriba y lo llevo al que es mi cuarto cuando viajo en el tiempo. Solo hay una cama sin colchón y un mueble roto. Cuando llego frente al cuarto de Devlin dudo. No he vuelto a entrar en él desde que lo conocí, me cuesta adentrarme en sus pertenencias y ver la evidencia del paso del tiempo, tener que aceptar que cuando estoy en mi siglo, él lleva años muerto.

—Este cuarto es más de lo mismo. ¿Bajamos?

—Vale. —Tony mira hacia donde está la escalera que da a la buhardilla—.Y ¿qué hay arriba?

—Todo destruido. El suelo es inestable.

—Ah... —Tony sigue mirando hacia mi estudio, pero finalmente asiente.

Escucho revuelo en la entrada. Bajo seguida de Tony y, al llegar al salón, veo a Any con Jon y a Carlota con varias bolsas, una mesa de playa y sillas.

—¡Sorpresa! Nada como una fiesta entre amigos...

—... y alcohol para acabar con las penas esas tontas que tiene de amor—acaba Carlota por Any—. Es normal que sufras, nadie podría enamorarse de alguien tan complicado y con tantos secretos como tú.

—Gracias, es bueno saberlo —le respondo.

Miro a Tony, pues sé que él es quien ha organizado todo esto.

—Te vendrá bien —me responde.

—Más te vale. ¿Y no has traído a tus amigas las lapas? —le digo a Carlota acercándome a la mesa mientras ellos sacan comida que han cogido de sus casas y bebidas.

—No, ellas no son de fiar. —No añade nada más. Abre un táper y se relame—. ¡Tortilla! Me la pido toda.

Tony coge un trozo para picarla y Carlota lo mira enfadada.

—Eso por acaparadora. Y ahora empecemos esta fiesta del olvido.

—No sé yo si quiero olvidar con bebida. —Me siento en una silla de playa y miro las botellas con mala cara.

—Así no pensarás en nada, y un día es un día —me dice Any.

Tony está encendiendo unos candelabros que hay en el cuarto y otras velas que han traído los demás.

Nos ponemos a comer y a beber. Jon resulta ser muy bueno contando chistes malos, y es que a mí los que más me gustan son los esos, los más simples y los más tontos. Me dejo llevar, decido no pensar en nada. Sé que puedo hacerlo sin beber, pero un día es un día, como dice Any, y ya me arrepentiré mañana, o eso dicen, pues nunca me he emborrachado.

Sacamos los dulces y me ponen otra copa. No sé de qué es, está asqueroso, pero no paro de reír. Hasta Carlota me está empezando a caer bien. La veo relajada como nunca —supongo que por los efectos de los cubatas que se ha tomado— y me pregunto si es así como está con Any y si conmigo siempre se esfuerza por representar un papel. Y de ser así, ¿por qué? Un tema demasiado complejo para mis neuronas en estos momentos.

—Y ¿quién es el chico que te gusta? ¿Es alguien del pueblo? —me pregunta Tony.

Hemos tirado al suelo unas mantas que tenían Tony y Any en sus coches y hemos puesto la bebida en el centro y nosotros nos hemos colocado alrededor. Se está diez veces mejor que en esas incómodas sillas de playa.

—No, alguien a quien conoció por internet —sale al quite Any, por si el alcohol me hace decir algo que no debería.

—Sí, eso. Y está con otra. Me enteré el otro día.

—No sé cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien por internet. Seguro que te ha mentido en más cosas —dice Carlota antes de dar un trago a su vaso de plástico; yo hago lo mismo.

—Lo mejor es dejar de pensar en él y pasar página —dice Any muy seria, tanto que le acaba por entrar la risa a Jon. Any lo regaña y luego se besan.

—Puaj, qué asco —dice Carlota— están todo el santo día así.

—Como tú cuando has tenido novio —le rebate Tony.

—Ya, pero no pienso volver a salir con nadie a menos que lo quiera de verdad, por muy hijo de no sé quién que sea. —Carlota coge la botella y se levanta con ella en la mano—. ¿Esto era la sala de baile?

—No —respondo antes de pensar que es mejor no revelar mucho.

—Candy sabe mucho de esta casa —añade Any.

—Sí, me fascinó desde que la vi, y me puse a investigar cómo era hace años.

—¡Genial! —dice Carlota achispada—.Y ¿cuál era la sala de baile? ¡Llévame!

Carlota coge un candelabro y sale corriendo de la estancia. Tony se tira hacia atrás sobre la manta y suspira.

—Cuando bebe se pone muy tonta.

Tony se levanta resignado y coge otro candelabro. Lo seguimos. Voy un poco mal, porque voy haciendo eses y me da la risa floja. Any también se ríe por cómo andamos, pero ella tiene a Jon, que casi no ha bebido y la sujeta para que no se caiga. «Qué envidia», pienso sin poder evitarlo.

Les indico cuál es la sala de baile. Al entrar me acuerdo de mi fiesta de presentación, y del beso que me dio Terry y la charla que tuvimos después. Por unas horas creí que había dejado de esconderse en su caparazón y tendría en él a un amigo. Esa idea me gustaba. Me gustaba dejarme llevar y no esperar más de él.

Pero luego la realidad nos golpeó de nuevo.

Entro en la sala iluminada por la tenue luz de los candelabros y comienzo a dar vueltas simulando que bailo hasta que me caigo entre risas y me quedo sentada en el suelo.

Carlota coge a Tony. Este protesta, pero finalmente bailan imitando un vals. Any hace lo mismo con Jon. Me fijo en cómo bailan Carlota y Tony lo hacen de manera recatada y perfecta, lo que me hace pensar que no es la primera vez que bailan juntos. Hay mucha armonía entre ellos. De repente, Tony se aparta y me viene a buscar.

—¿Me concede este baile, señorita? —Me hace una perfecta reverencia que me hace reír.

Acepto su mano y me ayuda a ponerme en pie. Me apoyo en su pecho y le dejo que me guíe en esta danza. No siento nada entre sus brazos, nada que se parezca a lo que siento cuando estoy al lado de Terry...

Pensar en él hace que mi pena vuelva.

Me separo de Tony y voy a la otra sala por una botella. De pronto siento un escalofrío en la nuca. Me giro, pero solo hay sombras y silencio, salvo por las voces de mis amigos, que proceden de la sala de baile. «Deben de ser cosas del alcohol, que ha embotado mi mente», me digo, y me adentro en el salón donde hemos comenzado la velada. Cojo una de las botellas dispuesta a darle un trago, pero se me cae de las manos cuando ante mis ojos aparece mi atacante, o al menos creo que es él, pues va totalmente vestido de negro.

Abro la boca, pero me la tapa antes de que pueda proferir grito alguno. Salgo del estupor y trato de defenderme inútilmente, pues es mucho más fuerte que yo. Antes de que pueda siquiera golpearlo, saca un lo que parece un cuchillo y me lo clava en la pierna. Me trago el grito de dolor. Noto cómo me quema el muslo. Mi sangre mancha el suelo y se cuela entre las rotas maderas del antiguo parqué. Entonces el hombre me suelta de repente y se esconde entre las sombras. Escucho pasos y sé por qué ha huido: mis amigos se acercan. Libre, grito y sujeto el mango del cuchillo que aún tengo clavado, con la intención de arrancarlo.

—¡No! Puede ser peor —me dice Tony, que ha corrido hacia mí.

—¿Qué pasa?

Any chilla al ver la sangre y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

—Llamad a una ambulancia. Voy a ver si doy con él.

—¡No! Es peligroso.

Pero Tony me ignora y le dice a Carlota:

—Cuida de ellos.

Carlota asiente y no trata de retener a Tony. Any trata de hacerme un torniquete mientras Jon me sujeta; lo noto alerta. Me estoy mareando. El cuchillo tapona en cierta forma la herida, pero no dejo de sangrar, y Any no para de llorar y de decirme que no pasará nada. La ambulancia no tarda en llegar y atenderme. Yo me dejo hacer y me pierdo en el dolor y en el miedo, intensificados por el alcohol que llevo en mis venas.

Entro en mi casa seguida de Any y de sus padres, que desde que me han dado el alta esta mañana no se han separado de mí. Por suerte todo ha salido bien, no perdí mucha sangre; lo único que ahora tengo es una terrible jaqueca y sigo sin entender por qué el atacante ha vuelto por mí.

—Ven, te daré... os daré un remedio casero para el dolor de cabeza —dice Espe refiriéndose a Any y a mí, porque después del botellón de anoche, ninguna de las dos tenemos buena cara.

Me siento a la mesa de la cocina y me levanto el vestido: una venda me cubre los cinco puntos que me han dado. Espe nos prepara la infusión en silencio y nos pone las tazas humeantes delante. Cuando la probamos, ponemos cara de asco irremediablemente: sabe a rayos.

—Os lo tomáis todo y así otro día os lo pensáis dos veces antes de beber.

La mirada de Espe no admite discusión. Asentimos y obedecemos como dos niñas buenas.

Tocan a la puerta. Armando va abrir, y al poco entra en la cocina con el policía del pueblo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Candice?

Me quedo extrañada al ver la cara de preocupación del agente. Las veces que he ido a poner alguna denuncia por los ataques que recibía, siempre decía que eran cosas de niños, nunca le había dado importancia.

—Bien.

—Lo hemos atrapado, pero necesitamos que vengas a la comisaría y nos digas si podría ser tu atacante.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—Anthony dio con él cuando subía a su coche. No lo atrapó, pero pudo fotografiar la matrícula con su móvil y gracias a eso lo hemos atrapado esta mañana no muy lejos de aquí.

—Y ¿quién es? ¿Es del pueblo?

—No. Al parecer es un sádico que persigue a jóvenes rubias, las ataca hiriéndolas con arma blanca y luego..., bueno —me recorre un escalofrío al imaginar lo peor— mejor saltarnos esa parte. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que la forma en que actuó contigo es su modus operandi habitual y que es un tipo muy esquivo. Has tenido mucha suerte.

—Pero pese a eso, me atacó cuando no estaba sola.

—Cometió un error. Todos acaban cometiendo uno. ¿Puedes venir?

—Claro, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Lo sigo al coche patrulla, Espe me acompaña; Any quiere venir también, pero su madre la obliga a quedarse en casa y preparar la comida.

Al llegar a la comisaría, los policías me peguntan si estoy bien. Nunca habían sido tan atentos conmigo, y eso me incomoda y me preocupa, pues me hace ser consciente de que la situación es muy grave. Me conducen a una sala con un enorme cristal en una pared y enseguida sé que desde allí puedo identificar a mi atacante sin ser vista. A continuación encienden la luz de la sala de al lado y aparece un hombre alto, con el pelo rapado al uno y ojos fríos.

—¿Es él? —me pregunta el oficial de policía.

—No lo sé, no pude verle la cara.

—Pero ¿podría ser?

Lo estudio más detenidamente y me fijo en los detalles que sí vi: altura, complexión fuerte, manos grandes...

—Sí, podría ser.

—Vale, con eso y la declaración de Anthony cuando lo vio huir nos sobra. Te llevo de vuelta a casa, es mejor que descanses.

Tras cuatro días de reposo, poco a poco he asimilado lo sucedido. Resulta que mi atacante era un preso que se había fugado en un traslado dos días antes de atacarme la primera vez. Él lo niega todo, dice que no ha hecho nada, pero sus huellas dactilares han aparecido en el cuchillo. Va a pasar una larga temporada en la cárcel. Esto me ha dejado más tranquila y hoy me he atrevido a salir sola para dar una patada al miedo; sin embargo, aunque quiera hacerme la valiente, todavía miro a las sombras con incertidumbre. Poco a poco lo iré superando. Me estudio la herida: está cicatrizando bien y aunque viaje en el tiempo, dudo que se abra...

Y mientras pienso esto, siento que viajo en el tiempo una vez más.

Abro los ojos en el pasado y corro hacia los túneles, enciendo una antorcha y me visto con un sencillo vestido aguamarina y una capa de tonos algo más oscuros. Una vez lista, salgo de la cueva, resuelta a encontrar otro lugar donde quedarme, pues estoy decidida a no vivir en la casa de Terry una vez que se case con lady Susana. No podría soportarlo.

 **TERRY**

Entro en mi cuarto para asearme tras una larga mañana de trabajo. Lo único positivo es que he sentido que Candice está de vuelta y saber que está aquí y que se encuentra bien me ha calmado como nada hasta ahora desde su partida el otro día.

Hemos tenido problemas con una de las yeguas que estaba de parto; finalmente ha conseguido dar a luz al potrillo, y madre y cría se han quedado en las cuadras asistidas y bien cuidadas. Traer un potro al mundo es una de las experiencias más mágicas que he vivido, pero me hace pensar en que no sé si estoy preparado para tener hijos. Y esto me trae a la memoria las palabras de la madre de lady Susana, lady Margot —a quien yo llamo lady Alcahueta—. Una mujer poco habladora, pero con una mirada cruel que trata de ocultar con falsas sonrisas. No la soporto. Ya ha hablado de los cambios que harán en la casa y cada vez que viene critica el que Candice no esté presente. Lady Susana trata de mediar entre Candice y su madre, pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta. El otro día, cuando presenté a Candice a lady Susana, sentí una desazón en el pecho, un malestar que no hizo más que intensificarse cuando miré a los ojos de Candice y vi su sonrisa fingida. En ese momento ambos simulábamos una calma que ninguno de los dos sentía. Desconozco sus motivos y quiero no saber los míos. Cuando desapareció, a los asistentes de la sala se les creó en la mente que se había retirado a su cuarto por no encontrarse bien.

Estoy inquieto desde entonces. La otra noche incluso soñé que era atacada de nuevo. Me levanté agitado y aun sabiendo que no estaba aquí, fui a su cuarto por si había venido y no me había enterado. Tengo un humor de perros últimamente. Nadie se atreve a hablarme porque salto a la primera ocasión, a veces los miembros del servicio hasta han salido corriendo cuando los he mirado, y que vengan a visitarme cada dos por tres miembros de la nobleza y lady Susana con su madre no ayuda.

Esta noche los padres de lady Susana darán una fiesta donde se anunciará nuestro compromiso. Me siento asfixiado.

Me doy un baño y me visto con ropa elegante. Lady Susana se ha autoinvitado a comer junto con su dama de compañía. Me pregunto si Candice bajará a comer con nosotros. Quienes sé que no estarán son Catha y su marido. Catha me dijo que Susana había sido su amiga y que no se sentía cómoda cerca de ella. No me contó nada más, pero intuyo que cuando me case y ella venga a vivir conmigo, Caine y su familia querrán instalarse en una de las casas que estamos construyendo en la finca.

Entro en el salón y busco a Candice con la mirada, pero no está. A quien no me queda más remedio que saludar es a lady Susana, que se acerca a mí y me toma de las manos.

—Ya estás aquí, querido. Tengo muchas cosas que comentarte sobre la boda y la fiesta de...

—Luego hablaremos de eso. Tengo que salir un momento. Id comiendo.

Me marcho sin dar explicaciones y voy a buscar a Asel. Lo encuentro en la cocina junto a su esposa.

—¿Falta algo? La comida está casi lista —me dice Asel como buen mayordomo.

—No, todo está en orden, podéis servir ya. —Le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que se acerque y nos vamos hacia un rincón— ¿Sabes algo de Candice?

—No, no ha venido.

Me asalta un mal presentimiento y, sin más, salgo a buscarla. Subo primero a su cuarto, y después a su estudio. Nada. Bajo a los pasadizos. En la cueva tampoco está. Corro entonces hacia la cómoda donde tiene su ropa: los cajones están mal cerrados y falta una de sus capas.

Rápidamente salgo de los túneles, temiendo que haya decidido pasear sola. Lo malo es que puede estar en cualquier parte, pues hace horas que sentí que había regresado. Doy un paseo por los alrededores sin verla, de modo que regreso por los pasadizos hasta las cuadras para coger a Furia y salir a buscarla a lomos de mi caballo. Tras una hora de búsqueda infructuosa por el bosque empiezo a temerme lo peor. «Quizá ha ido al pueblo», pienso, sin saber por dónde más buscarla. Poco antes de adentrarme en sus callejuelas, veo a una mujer solitaria caminando con paso firme hacia él y enseguida reconozco la capa de Candice y sus andares. Siento un gran alivio de verla sana y salva, y esto hace que toda la preocupación que sentía por ella se trasforme en enfado y me enfurezca por su temeridad.

Llego a ella cuando se vuelve al escuchar los cascos del caballo. La cojo en volandas y la subo a lomos de Furia sin darle tiempo siquiera a protestar.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! —La acerco a mi pecho y sigo la marcha. A Candy no le queda más remedio que sujetarse a mi brazo y a las riendas—Exijo que me sueltes.

—No estás en situación de poder exigir nada —le digo entre dientes.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! No te comportes como un neandertal y bájame ahora mismo.

—No hasta que yo lo decida.

—Eres idiota. —Sonrío por su forma de decirlo y la pego más a mí de manera inconsciente.

Tenerla cerca me calma y me hace sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido por una mujer. ¿Por qué el destino cruel me hace sentir esto por la única a la que jamás podré tener? Me enfurezco aún más por mis tontos pensamientos y guio a Furia hacia la playa del pueblo.

Llegamos hasta el final del arenal y detengo a Furia . Me bajo de un salto con Candice entre mis brazos. En cuanto toca suelo, Candy se revuelve para enfrentarse a mí. Sus ojos castaños llamean, el viento revuelve su pelo y sus labios están fruncidos en un gesto de rabia. Mientras la miro, la deseo con una intensidad que me descoloca, por lo que me alejo de ella para no cometer el error de besarla y pienso: «Ojalá pronto la olvide para poder seguir con mi vida». No obstante, la idea de olvidar los momentos con Candy me hace más desdichado si cabe que la de tener que poner freno a mis sentimientos. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Y ahora dónde se supone que vas?

—Intento despejarme antes de gritarte.

—Por mí no te cortes, no te tengo miedo. —Llega hasta mí y me coge del brazo para volverme. Me giro—. ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho? Que yo sepa, la que tenía que estar enfadada contigo soy yo. —La miro intrigado—. Quedamos en que seríamos amigos y no me contaste lo de tu prometida.

Lo dice con resentimiento escupiendo las palabras.

—¿Acaso tú me lo cuentas todo? Agranda los ojos y aparta la mirada.

—Mi vida no te incumbe... De acuerdo, está bien, no tenías por qué contármelo, pero... ¿por qué ella? —Se lleva la mano a la cabeza y niega—Da igual, es tu decisión, y yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida.

—Sí, es mi decisión, pero eso no quita que lleves horas andando sola por ahí ¿Es que quieres que te asalten otra vez o qué?

—¿Cómo sabes que llevo todo este tiempo aquí? —Me mira y veo cómo ata cabos en su cabecita—. A menos que lo notes... ¿Lo notas?

—No. —No sé por qué le miento, tal vez para protegerla, pues si le digo que sí, es posible que se marche donde quiera sin dar explicaciones—. Te vi salir y pensé que irías a buscar a Catha.

—Ah..., de todos modos, es mi vida y yo tomo mis decisiones.

—¿Acaso esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras a ti te atacan o te violan?

—No me ha pasado nada —me dice pálida—. Necesitaba dar ese paseo.

—¿Y se pude saber por qué?

—Para encontrar un lugar donde vivir después de la boda. —La miro sorprendido—. No pienso a vivir bajo tu mismo techo una vez que te cases con esa.

—Ya se verá, para eso queda mucho. Pero no vuelvas a salir sola. No es seguro.

—Lo pensaré...

—Candy —le digo serio.

—Terry.

Nos miramos fijamente. Al final la doy por imposible y camino por la playa llevando a Furia de las riendas.

—He estado pensado... ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe tu verdadero nombre, pero sí saben que no es Terry?

—Sencillo, cuando me preguntan por mi nombre de pila, les digo que no es de su incumbencia, y deducen que Terry no lo es.

—Me gustaría saberlo.

Pienso en mi nombre y miro a Candice, se detiene.

—Ya te dije por qué no te lo quiero decir. No quiero que cuando lo digas en

alto, mi mente evoque el grito que oigo en mis pesadillas. No quiero recordar esa angustia. Y dudo que se borre si dejo que tus labios lo pronuncien.

Candice agacha la cabeza y se queda observando el mar, pensativa.

—Tal vez quien gritaba era tu madre.

—Sí, yo también lo creo. Es muy posible que gritara cuando me robaron de sus brazos. Pero nunca sabré la verdad. Ya lo he aceptado.

Sigo caminando por la orilla, y al poco Candy aparece a mi lado y toma mi mano sorprendiéndome. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, la observo de reojo y la veo sonrojada. Me sonríe sin más y seguimos andando. La tentación de abrazarla y sumergirme en su calor y en su perfume con ese toque a rosas es enorme, pero no quiero estropear este momento. Cuando tienes un alma tan atormentada como la mía, sabes agradecer estos instantes de paz, de calma. Incluso a pesar de que vengan acompañados de sentimientos que, de reconocerlos, solo me harían ser el hombre más desdichado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Continuara...

Holaaaaa, gracias por sus comentarios, y tienen mucha razon , provoca darle a terry un buen golpe para ver si abre los ojos...aqui este capitulo espero les guste, tratare de publicar varios .

Abrazos . AbigailWhite


	18. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **CANDICE**

No sé por qué le he cogido la mano; tal vez porque he sido incapaz de refrenar mi impulso de aliviar su pena. De pronto, me da un tirón la herida y me detengo, soltándome de Terry. Me levanto el vestido cuando noto que algo líquido resbala por mi pierna.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sale sangre?

Terry se agacha y, sin miramientos, me alza del todo la falda.

—¡¿Se pude saber qué diablos te ha pasado?! ¡Se te ha abierto la herida!

Rápidamente Terry se incorpora y me toma en brazos. Se me escapa un gritito de la impresión, pero me dejo hacer. Se está tan bien entre sus brazos... ¡No! Él no es para mí.

Terry me deposita sobre una roca y me rasga las enaguas para curarme. Lo dejo hacer, sintiendo cómo con cada caricia de sus manos mi corazón da un vuelco. Estoy tensa porque la herida se haya abierto.

—Listo.

Miro hacia abajo: ha hecho un trabajo excelente vendándome con las enaguas. Al levantar los ojos, observo a Terry con gesto muy serio.

—Supongo que quieres saber qué ha sucedido.

—Supones bien. —Se levanta y se queda frente a mí cruzado de brazos, clavándome sus ojos a la espera de mi respuesta.

—Estábamos en tu casa haciendo una pequeña fiesta. Decidimos ir a la sala de baile a fingir que vivíamos en este siglo, pero yo quise regresar al salón a por algo más de bebida, y entonces de entre las sombras salió mi atacante y vino directo hacia mí.

—¿Y tus amigos no te defendieron?

—Me tapó la boca y no pude gritar. Cuando Anthony vino a ver por qué tardaba tanto, mi atacante salió huyendo. —Terry tuerce el gesto— ¡No pongas esa cara! Gracias a que Tony lo siguió y cogió la matrícula de su coche lo han atrapado y ya está en la cárcel.

—Al menos, ese idiota sirve para algo. —Abro la boca para rebatirlo, pero Terry alza una mano para callarme—. Idiotas aparte —ahora soy yo la que pone mala cara—, ¿qué es una matrícula?

—Antes que nada, Tony no es idiota, es un buen chico. Y una matrícula es un número que se le da a un coche y que sirve para identificarlo y saber quién es su dueño.

—En tu siglo hay muchos medios para localizar a las personas.

—Ni te los imaginas. Las huellas dactilares, por ejemplo, son únicas, distintas de una persona a otra. —Le enseño las mías— La Policía encontró las de ese tipo en el cuchillo que me clavó en la pierna.

—¿Y han averiguado por qué te atacó?

Me recorre un escalofrío.

—Al parecer siente fijación por las rubias

—Lo siento, Candy. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

Miro a Terry conmovida por sus palabras, son sinceras y percibo que de verdad sufre cuando me sucede algo.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Terry asiente y se vuelve a mirar el mar en calma.

—¿Por qué la elegiste a ella? Entiendo que como hombre la verás hermosa...

—Es un matrimonio concertado. —Terry se gira y me observa muy serio. Viene hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado en la roca—. Cuando estaba en la corte a la espera de que me nombraran duque, el rey me hizo saber que solo me daría el título si me casaba con una de las jóvenes que me había presentado en la cena, que esa alianza ayudaría a que la gente me aceptara en sus círculos y evitaría así conflictos. Todas eran hijas de nobles importantes, pero lord Marlow tenía mejor posición y de él podría conseguir más apoyos si necesitaba comerciar con mis tierras. Si la elegí a ella fue solo por eso, porque ninguna despertaba nada en mí.

—Es triste ver cómo las familias se unen por intereses económicos. En mi siglo, la gran mayoría de la gente se casa por amor y las bodas son preciosas. No puedes evitar emocionarte cuando el novio mira con devoción a la que será su futura esposa...

—Eres una romántica, Candy. No te preocupes, ya encontrarás a tu futuro marido. Quién sabe, tal vez el idiota se sienta atraído por ti hasta ese punto..., aunque mejor no, estás mejor sola.

—¡Ja, qué gracioso!, y deja de llamarlo así.

—¿Qué quieres? No me cae bien...

—No lo conoces y, dicho sea de paso, yo no soporto a tu prometida. —Se me atraganta ese apelativo.

—¿Por qué?

—No te lo pienso decir. No quiero condicionarte a que no te cases con ella, cuando está claro que lo harás... —Me levanto angustiada ante esa idea y camino hacia la orilla.

—Cuando te obligan a casarte, da igual una que otra, Candy. Te gusta tan poco como a mí. —Me vuelvo y lo miro extrañada, se ha puesto a mi lado—¿Acaso esperas que esté feliz ante la idea de casarme con alguien que no significada nada para mí? Solo acepto lo que me toca vivir.

—Como yo, entonces.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio solo roto por las olas del mar al morir en la orilla.

—No quiero vivir en tu casa cuando esté ella... No la soporto.

—De acurdo, no puedo obligarte, pero no voy a dejar que vivas sola. —Se gira un poco y me mira con intensidad—. Entiende que no puedo desentenderme de ti. Aunque no te lo creas, me importas... —mi corazón da un intenso vuelco—, eres mi amiga.

Siento un jarro de agua fría tras sus palabras. ¿Qué esperaba? Soy tonta.

—Tú a mí también me importas mucho.

Sé que debería haberme callado el «mucho», pero estoy presa de su mirada y mis labios han hablado antes que la prudencia pudiera callarlos.

Terry me acaricia la mejilla. Me mira tenso, pero su caricia no cesa. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de su contacto.

—Mi dulce Candy...

Los abro de golpe ante su apelativo. Terry aparta la mano y se aleja hacia su caballo.

—Será mejor que regresemos. Si no intuyo mal, llevas horas sin comer nada.

El momento ha pasado. Ha sido tan raro que me pregunto si lo habré soñado, pero sé que no, pues su caricia sigue grabada a fuego en mi mejilla y continúo escuchando sus palabras en mi cabeza.

Terry monta en el caballo y me coge en volandas para alzarme y subirme delante de él. Una de sus fuertes manos está puesta en mi cintura y con la otra maneja las riendas. Sé que no debería, pero me echo hacia atrás para que el calor de su pecho me traspase. Terry no se aparta y yo disfruto de imaginar que estar juntos no es algo tan descabellado. Al menos en mi imaginación.

Siento que algo ha cambiado entre los dos o, más bien, que yo he cambiado. No puedo evitar buscar su cercanía, aun sabiendo que esos pequeños contactos serán lo único que obtendré de él y que para Terry no son más que gestos inocentes que no significan nada.

 **TERRY**

Llego a las caballerizas para dejar aquí a Candy y que se adentre en la casa por los pasadizos sin que nadie sospeche.

En el fondo sé que estoy rompiendo todas las normas sociales con ella. Que un hombre nunca estaría tanto tiempo a solas con una mujer que no es su esposa sin carabina. Y que si alguien nos viera, no sentiría que nuestro contacto es inocente.

He bordeado el pueblo, pues me negaba a separarla de mi pecho. Me gusta mucho sentir su espalda pegada a mí y he retrasado al máximo el retorno. Me siento estúpido por haberlo hecho, pero es como si todo lo referente a Candy pasara aunque yo quisiera que no sucediera. Como lo de decirle «Mi dulce Candy»... ¿En qué estaba pensado? Ella no es, ni será nunca, mi nada. Por desgracia, no puedo ignorar lo feliz que me sentí cuando ella admitió lo mucho que le importaba.

Ayudo a Candy a bajar del caballo. Cuando está en el suelo, me mira sonriente.

—Nos vemos ahora. Tengo que ir a la cocina...

—Esta noche es la fiesta de mi pedida.

Veo cómo Candice trata de ocultar el dolor que le producen mis palabras. Aparto la mirada, no quiero ver más. No puede haber más.

—Que lo paséis bien.

—No puedo obligarte a que vengas.

—No, no puedes.

—Ahora nos vemos.

—O tal vez no.

Noto el resentimiento en su voz, me pegunto si es por la indiferencia que he tratado de mostrar o por mi fiesta. Decido irme antes de ver la respuesta en sus ojos.

He tenido que decirle lo de la fiesta para traernos de vuelta a la realidad. Esta es la vida que está escrita para mí. Una vida sin ella.

Cuando llego a mi casa, me dirijo a la cocina. Antes de llegar, escucho la voz de lady Susana y me pregunto molesto por qué sigue aquí. Me recuerdo que cuando nos casemos, este será el pan de cada día, y sé que estaré el máximo tiempo posible lejos de la casa. Que sea hermosa no significa que pueda soportar su presencia. Lo único que me consuela es que he vivido cosas peores en la guerra y convivir con ella no puede ser tan malo si lo comparo con eso.

—No puedes faltar esta noche. Nos ofenderías a tu primo y a mí, eres su prima política.

Entro. Candice está comiendo de espaldas a la puerta, pero su postura rígida demuestra lo tensa que está. ¿Qué ha visto de lady Susana para no soportarla? No, no quiero saberlo; no quiero tener más razones para no seguir adelante con esta boda.

—Tengo cosas que hacer...

—¡Nada puede ser más importante que apoyar a tu primo en esta ocasión! A menos, claro está, que tengas algo que esconder...

Candice se vuelve y la fulmina con la mirada.

—Iré, no tengo nada que esconder. Pero que un día nos unan lazos...

—Candice, te buscaba Cathalina. —La corto sabiendo que va a decirle algo inapropiado a mi prometida.

—Bien, nos vemos esta noche. Coge su comida y sale de la cocina sin mirarme.

—Qué muchacha más rara —dice lady Susana mirando por dónde se ha ido Candice y viene hacia mí— Pero todo se andará, un día podríamos ser amigas. Me gustaría mucho.

Miente. Lo veo claramente en sus ojos.

—Candice es muy solitaria; es una artista.

—No sé para qué pierde el tiempo con sus pinturas. Una mujer nunca podrá estar a la altura de pintores de renombre. Debería centrarse en ser una buena esposa y dejar esas tonterías.

—¿No debería ir a su casa a prepararse para esta noche? —pregunto tenso.

—Querido, ¿a qué viene eso de no tutearme? Dentro de poco seré tu esposa.—Lady Susana me pone ojitos— Pero tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya. Tengo que prepararme para la fiesta.

Me pasa una de sus pequeñas manos por el brazo. No me queda más remedio que acompañarla hasta la puerta. Su dama de compañía sale de entre las sombras y la sigue hasta su carruaje, y yo me despido aliviado cuando las veo alejarse.

Miro mi reloj de bolsillo. Candice se retrasa. Catha está fuera esperando y Caine será nuestro cochero, pues no quiere dejarla sola. Les dije que, por esta vez, Mar podía ser la dama de compañía de Candy, pero Catha no quiso; dijo que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, que hacerlo sería como arrepentirse de haberse casado con Caine. En el fondo, los envidio. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que yo nunca tendré con lady Susana lo que ellos tienen.

Escucho unos pasos en lo alto de la escalera. Alzo la vista y mis ojos se topan con los verdes de Candice Me sonríe tímidamente y señala con la mano su atuendo. Lleva un discreto vestido en tono salmon que realza el color de su piel, haciéndola parecer más cremosa. El corsé es ceñido, y sus pechos sobresalen por encima del escote, como lo hacen en todos los vestidos, pero en ella me molesta. Me molesta que otros la deseen..., la deseen como lo hago yo.

—No pienso cambiarme —dice al confundir mi gesto malhumorado.

—No hace falta. Intuyo que te pongas lo que te pongas, llamarás la atención.

—¡Pero si voy más tapada que una monja! —Candice ya ha llegado hasta a mí y me mira enfadada.

Le hago que se gire y le pongo sobre los hombros la capa que me tiende Asel.

—Dudo que una monja tenga tu aspecto.

Candice da un respingo cuando mi aliento acaricia su cuello. Me aparto y voy hacia la puerta, tenso.

—Tal vez una monja no tenga mi aspecto, pero sí todas las damas que acudirán esta noche a esa dichosa fiesta —me dice saliendo por la puerta.

—Me temo que me va a tocar estar toda la noche ahuyentándote los moscones para que no se sobrepasen contigo.

—Te pasas de protector, querido primo —me dice entre dientes—. Sé defenderme yo solita. Como alguno de esos almidonados se atreva a tocarme, te aseguro que no me importará hacer tortilla con sus partes nobles.

No puedo evitar sonreír por las palabras de Candice.

Llegamos junto al carruaje y Caine nos aguanta la puerta.

—Está preciosa, señorita.

—Candy es preciosa —dice Catha, que nos espera al lado de su esposo.

—No está mal —digo antes de ayudar a Candice a subir al coche. Luego hago lo mismo con Catha y, por último, entro yo.

De camino a la casa de lord y lady Marlow, pienso en lo que ha dicho Catha y sé que ese es el problema: Candice es muy hermosa, y a poco que se arregle, llama mucho la atención. Da igual lo que se ponga, nunca será de mi agrado sabiendo que tendré que dejarla sola en medio de tantos buitres.

—No deberías beber tanto —me recrimina Candice— y, de paso, deberías dejarme sola. Ya te he dicho que no me va a pasar nada.

—Solo llevo dos copas, y no pienso dejar que esos desgraciados se te acerquen.

Candice bufa. Desde que hemos llegado, hace una hora, no ha pasado desapercibida. He tenido que retar con la mirada a más de un imbécil que no ha sido capaz de ocultar el deseo que siente por ella y lo que le gustaría hacerle si tuviera ocasión.

De repente anuncian la entrada de lady Susana y sus padres. Doy otro trago,

nervioso por lo que va a pasar a continuación. Siento como si alguien hubiera puesto sus manos en mi cuello y me estuviera quitando el aire poco a poco. Como si Candice notara lo mal que estoy, me acaricia sutilmente la mano. Me giro hacia ella y me dice «Ánimo» con los labios sin que nadie lo escuche. Demonios. ¿Por qué tiene que conocerme tan bien?

Desde lejos, lady Susana me hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque; sus padres ya se han situado al lado de los músicos, que esperan para tocar los primeros compases del baile. Ha llegado el momento.

—Ven conmigo —le pido a Candice

—No, tú eres el protagonista, y yo, una mera espectadora de tu vida —me dice en un susurro—. Me voy con las floreros ; esta noche no me apetece bailar. —Y sin más, se va hacia el grupito de las solteronas, que han hecho piña en una esquina del salón.

Camino hacia donde está lady Susana, que me sonríe cortada. La gente nos mira expectante; seguramente más de uno ya sabe lo que va a anunciar su padre. Este empieza a hablar, pero no soy capaz de concentrarme en su discurso sobre lo maravillosa que es su hija y lo feliz que le hace decir esto. La mano de lady Susana en mi brazo me quema, la sensación de asfixia va en aumento, y mis ojos buscan sin yo quererlo a Candice.

—... es para mí un honor anunciar el compromiso de mi querida hija con el duque de Terry Dark.

El ahogo se hace más intenso y cuando noto que la mirada de Candice cambia, aparto la mía. No quiero ahondar en el sentimiento que leo en sus ojos, pues una parte de mí sabe que si lo hiciera, solo sería más desdichado.

La gente aplaude y nos felicita como si esta unión nos hiciera felices. Me muestro impasible, incapaz de fingir una dicha que estoy lejos de sentir.

—¿Y para cuándo será la boda?

Lady Susana abre la boca para contestar, pero yo la corto.

—Aún queda mucho para eso.

Ella sonríe educadamente, pero no ignoro lo mucho que le ha molestado mi respuesta. Los músicos comienzan a tocar un vals y lord Marlow me hace un gesto para que saque a su hija y abra así el baile.

—No creo que sea bueno esperar para casarnos —me dice lady Susana con una fingida sonrisa.

—Tengo cosas más urgentes que hacer que preparar una boda.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de todo...

—Ambos sabemos que este es un matrimonio de conveniencia. No es necesario apresurarse tanto.

—Mis padres se enamoraron tras sus nupcias.

—Me alegro por ellos. —A lady Susana no le gusta mi respuesta, sonríe sin añadir nada más, pero presiento que está tramando algo.

La pieza termina y llega el turno de bailar con lady Margot, y luego me veo arrastrado por otras madres que aprovechan para decirme lo que me pierdo al no haber elegido a sus hijas como futura esposa. Mientras tanto, observo cómo Candice rechaza a todos los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que van a solicitarle un baile. En cuanto puedo voy hacia ella, al verme se levanta y se aleja un poco de las otras damas.

—Enhorabuena —me dice sin mirarme a los ojos.

—No me la des por algo que no me hace feliz. ¿Va todo bien?

Antes de que pueda responder, alguien se interpone entre nosotros.

—La cena está lista. —Lady Susana tira de mí separándome de Candice. Me dejo hacer, pues estoy tentado de montar un escándalo y dudo que lo que tengo en mente sea aprobado por este círculo tan cerrado y obtuso.

La cena transcurre lenta. Como exige la etiqueta, a Candice la sientan en otra mesa; la veo comer un poco de todo, pero no tiene buena cara. Cuando termina el banquete, todo el mundo se levanta para dirigirse de nuevo al salón de baile y la pierdo de vista cuando lord Marlow me lleva hacia la biblioteca, donde los hombres están fumando y bebiendo lejos de las miradas de las mujeres.

—Querido, tenemos que abrir de nuevo el baile —me recuerda lady Susana cuando estoy a punto de entrar en la biblioteca, haciéndome retroceder.

—Qué remedio.

Volvemos a abrir el baile —al estar prometidos, no está mal visto que bailemos juntos más de una pieza— y cuando termina, me escabullo y busco a Candice. Al no verla por ningún sitio, salgo al exterior; Caine viene hacia mí.

—Iba ahora a avistarte. Candice no se encuentra bien y la vamos a llevar a casa.

Alarmado, abro la puerta del carruaje: Catha sostiene las manos de Candice entre las suyas y esta está doblada sobre sí misma.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Algo que ha comido en la cena no le ha sentado bien —responde Catha.

Candice se vuelve y me mira.

—Estoy bien, se me pasará. Si estuviera muy grave... Deja la frase inacabada, pero yo sé lo que quiere decirme: que si estuviera grave habría vuelto a su época.

—Me voy con vosotros.

—¡No puedes marcharte, es tu fiesta de compromiso! —Candice tiene razón y, además, tu prometida viene por ahí buscándote.

—No la soporto —digo en alto.

Catha y Caine sonríen.

—Pues es lo que te espera, amigo mío —bromea Caine.

—Nos vemos luego, Candy. —Asiente y cierra los ojos— Cuidad de ella.

Caine y Catha asienten y me despido de ellos . Lady Sussna llega a mi lado cuando el carruaje ya se ha puesto en marcha.

—¿Qué sucede, querido?

—Mi prima no se encuentra bien.

—Seguro que es una excusa para irse de la fiesta. —La miro muy serio; lady Susana da un paso atrás— O no, nunca pondría en duda tu palabra.

—Mejor.

La sigo de vuelta a la fiesta. Ojalá que esta noche acabe pronto.

Es pasada la medianoche cuando consigo escaparme y llegar a casa. Veo salir a Catha del cuarto de Candice.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto preocupado.

—Mejor. Se ha tomado una manzanilla y se ha quedado dormida.

—Ve a dormir. Mandaré a alguien a que venga a atenderla.

—Pero...

—Ha sido una noche larga, ve junto a tu esposo. —Catha asiente y se marcha.

Yo me dirijo hacia mi cuarto para ir por los pasadizos secretos y ser yo el que se encargue de Candice.

La encuentro dormida, acurrucada bajo las mantas como una niña pequeña. Acerco el butacón a su cama y me siento a su lado. Incapaz de resistirme, cojo su mano, como si necesitara sentir su calor para convencerme de que está bien y de que el hecho de que siga aquí es una buena señal.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando noto que se mueve; al levantar la cabeza, veo que me observa con dulzura y ojos soñolientos.

—Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte. —Contempla nuestras manos entrelazadas y, lejos de apartarla, me da un suave apretón, que le devuelvo.

—Eso lo decidiré yo.

—Solo he comido algo en mal estado...

La otra vez que probé la comida en casa de lady Susana acabé igual. En mi siglo se cuida mucho la higiene en la cocina, y no estoy preparada para todos los gérmenes y bacterias que hay en vuestras comidas. Vosotros tenéis el estómago a prueba de bombas. —Sonríe— Por suerte, tu cocinera es la mejor del pueblo.

—Por eso la contraté.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos.

—Lo siento —me dice Candice.

—No es tu culpa que estés enferma.

—No me refería eso. Siento que vivas en esta época y no seas feliz.

La miro. Candice se remueve y cae una vez más presa del sueño. Seguramente de no estar medio dormida, nunca me habría dicho eso. Pero tiene toda la razón: después de todo lo que me ha contado de su tiempo, sé que yo solo podría ser feliz allí. Como también sé, aunque me conformara con quedarme en el siglo que me ha tocado vivir, que nunca podría ser feliz sin ella...

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **CANDICE**

Es media tarde. Me he pasado el día en mi cuarto con malestar. Terry ha dormido a mi lado toda la noche..., bueno, en el sillón. Pero en sueños, sentía su presencia, y su contacto me calmaba. Se fue antes de amanecer y, como me despertó sin querer, me dijo que le mandara aviso si me encontraba peor. Por suerte, lo peor ha pasado. He pedido algo de arroz blanco para comer -les he tenido que explicar cómo se hace-, y ahora estoy tomándome una manzanilla tranquilamente en la terraza con Catha, que no se ha separado de mí en todo el día.

-Señorita. -Alzo la vista de mi taza y veo llegar a Asel seguido de lady Susana y su madre.

-Gracias, Asel, puedes retirarte -dice lady Susana. Catha me mira cómplice, pensando lo mismo que yo: que ya se las da de ama y señora de esta casa.

-Cathalina, ¿podrías mandar que me preparen un baño? Supervísalo para que todo esté perfecto.

Catha sabe que es una excusa para que se marche, porque sé que está incómoda. Asiente y, tras hacer una leve inclinación a las recién llegadas, se marcha. Lady Susana ni la mira; es como si entre ellas nunca hubiera existido un lazo de amistad.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? No tienes buena cara, querida -dice esta sentándose a la mesa.

-Mejor. -Llamo a Asel para que se acerque- Por favor, haz que traigan té y pastas para nuestras invitadas.

Asel asiente y se marcha. Odio tener que ser cortés con alguien a quien aborrezco, pero las normas son las normas.

-La verdad es que fue una lástima que tuvieras que ausentarte de esa forma anoche -dice lady Margot-. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero fue una fiesta magnífica y, como guinda de la tarta, el anuncio del compromiso de mi hija. ¿Qué más se podría pedir? -Toma la mano de lady Susana con cariño.

-Estoy deseando comenzar con los planes de la boda. -Siento una terrible irritación y un profundo dolor al hablar de esto, pero sonrío, qué remedio-Me podrías ayudar. «Ni muerta», pienso, pero sigo sonriendo. -Mi hija se quedó prendada de tu primo en cuanto lo vio en la corte. No todas las jóvenes casaderas podrían obviar tan elegantemente como ha hecho ella que él no proviene de una buena familia. Gracias a mi hija, él quedará del todo integrado en sociedad.

-Es muy afortunado. -No han debido de captar la ironía en mi voz, porque sonríen como tontas.

-La verdad es que yo también tengo mucha suerte. -Lady Susana me mira sonriente, pero sus ojos dicen otra cosa, algo que no sé descifrar.

El té llega y lo sirvo. Percibo cómo lady Margot da el visto bueno a mi forma de servir el té. No es para menos, aprendí a hacerlo en su casa, cuando enseñaba a sus hijas. Me colaba porque sus profesores eran los mejores. Por eso conozco tantas cosas de lady Susana, sobre todo, su forma de tratar a la servidumbre. Para ella, los trabajadores de su casa son meros peones que no merecen ni respeto ni consideración.

-Esta finca es preciosa. La casa, en cambio, necesita muchos arreglos. Se nota que no ha habido una mano femenina encargada de la decoración-dice lady Margot.

-Sí que la ha tenido -replico a la defensiva.

-Oh, querida, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no llevas el suficiente tiempo en nuestra sociedad como para entender lo que está de moda y lo que no.-Lady Marlow me sonríe, pero sus ojos me miran fieros.

-No pasa nada -dice lady Susana- cuando me instale aquí, le daré un nuevo giro. Te darás cuenta del cambio cuando vengas a visitarnos. -Y da un recatado sorbo a su té, como si no acabara de soltar una bomba.

Está claro que me quiere lejos de esta casa cuando se case. Es curioso: nunca esperé estar de acuerdo con ella en algo.

De pronto me recorre un escalofrío y sé que Terry anda cerca. Al girarme, deduzco por el gesto de su rostro que ha escuchado lo que acaba de decir su prometida. Va vestido con un sencillo pantalón marrón y una camisa blanca. Parece más un capataz que un duque.

-Mi prima podrá quedarse a vivir con nosotros todo el tiempo que quiera-dice Terry con voz dura y sin ocultar su malestar-. Espero que no la estuvieras invitando a marcharse. Esta es mi casa y tú serás mi esposa, pero no la dueña de mis dominios ni de mi vida y, por consiguiente, no tienes potestad para decidir quién puede vivir o no bajo mi techo.

Lady Susana ha perdido el color de rostro; su madre también. Yo me siento halagada por su defensa, aunque sé que no es lo más apropiado. Me levanto y pongo mi mano sobre su brazo para calmarlo.

-Lady Susana ha debido de entender mal alguno de mis comentarios y ha creído que iba a irme a vivir lejos.

-Sí, ha sido eso. La presencia de tu prima no me molesta en absoluto-dice a Terry mostrándose sumisa-. Me encantaría que llegásemos a ser amigas.

«Lo dudo», pienso.

-Es posible. Y ahora, si me disculpan, no me siento bien y quiero tomar un baño antes de echarme un rato.

Me despido de los tres y entro en casa. Terry me sigue. Cuando no hay sirvientes cerca, me coge del brazo y me lleva casi a rastras a una habitación.

-Esta es tu casa -me dice con rotundidad nada más cerrar la puerta-. Ya sabes que yo no quiero que te vayas...

-Pero es lo mejor, y ya lo tengo decidido.

-Sé que ella no ha malinterpretado nada de lo que has dicho, pero gracias por quitar tensión al momento. -Va hacia una ventana y mira hacia fuera, tenso. Lo sigo-. No tenía derecho a decirte eso.

-Si yo fuera tu prometida, no me gustaría que anduviera una joven cerca...

-No te esfuerces en defenderla, sé que no te cae bien.

-Bueno, si fuera tu prima me daría igual, es tu prima; pero si fuera una amiga, sí tendría celos...

-¿Eres celosa? -me pregunta divertido, perdiendo parte de la tensión que reina en él.

-Sí -admito, pues solo pensar en él con Susana o con cualquier otra hace que me hierva la sangre-. ¿Y tú? ¿Sentirías celos de ver a la mujer que te gusta con otro?

Me mira con intensidad un largo rato -supongo que está evaluando si decirme la verdad o no, pues no parece hacerle gracia confesarme tal secreto- Finalmente se gira molesto y responde:

-Sí.

Lo dice con rotundidad, como si conociera lo que es sentir tales emociones. Siento celos por la mujer que es capaz de despertar algo así en él.

-No pareces una persona celosa... - No sé de dónde he sacado esa idea, pero lo sé, sé que no es celoso, y que si no tiene algo, hace lo imposible por conseguirlo.

-No, no lo soy -admite sin mirarme-. Pero no me gusta que nadie toque lo que es mío. Nadie. -Me recorre un escalofrío. No me gustaría estar en la piel de quien se atreva a contradecirlo-. Y ahora será mejor que subas a darte ese baño. Supongo que ahora me toca volver junto a lady Susana y disculparme con ella y con su madre si quiero que nuestro enlace siga en pie.

-Supones bien. Te acostumbrarás. Quién sabe, tal vez un día llegues a amarla.

-Sí, quién sabe.

Solo espero que cuando esto suceda yo esté muy lejos de aquí.

Aparezco en mi siglo. Ayer me quedé leyendo en mi cuarto después del baño. Terry vino a ver si estaba bien, pero no lo hizo por los pasadizos, sino que llamó a la puerta y la dejó abierta para evitar comentarios de los sirvientes. Como si quisiera mantener la distancia entre los dos. No sé a qué se debe este cambio, pero una parte de mí piensa que es por Susana; que ha entendido que no puede enfrentarse a su prometida por mí, que es perder el tiempo defenderme cuando un día ni tan siquiera recordará por quién dio la cara.

Miro el atardecer caer sobre el bosque y salgo de la protección de las piedras para ir al pueblo. Aunque sé que mi atacante está en la cárcel, no puedo evitar mirar recelosa las sombras que proyectan los árboles a mi alrededor.

Cuando llego a mi casa, me inquieto al ver un coche de policía aparcado en la puerta. «¿Habrá pasado algo?».

La puerta se abre y por ella aparece una mujer a la que no he visto en mi vida. Al verme se queda quieta. Luego me mira de arriba abajo -sus ojos grises me observan tras unas gafas de pasta-. No es muy alta y lleva unos vaqueros y una chupa, como suelen ir vestidos aquí los policías, y su pelo rubio cobrizo atado en una coleta. Cuando ya ha terminado de estudiarme, me tiende una mano y en sus labios aparece una sonrisa agradable. No es muy mayor, debe de tener unos treinta y seis años.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Felicia.

Estrecho su mano y le sonrío de la misma forma.

-Candy

-Lo sé, he visto tu historial.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Aparte de que me han trasladado a este pueblo, no. -Sonríe-. Bueno, y está tu caso... Venía a buscarte para ratificar tu declaración. En la comisaría quieren hacerte unas preguntas, pero cuesta dar contigo.

-Sí, mucho. Soy pintora, y suelo pasar mucho tiempo abstraída con mis obras.

-Ya, eso me ha dicho Amanda. ¿Puedes acompañarme ahora o tienes algo que hacer? Es mejor que no lo dejes pasar.

-No, ahora me viene bien...

-¡Hola! -Any sale de la casa-. Veo que ya te ha puesto al día.

-Sí, y quiere que la acompañe. Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?

-Vale, yo iba a casa de Jon, pero cuando regreses, no hagas planes: esta noche vemos una peli en mi cuarto, ¿vale?

Asiento. Any se despide y cierra la puerta. Acompaño a Felicia y montamos

en su coche. Me siento incómoda en un coche de policía, aunque vaya de copiloto. Miro hacia la parte trasera por el retrovisor y siento un escalofrío al pensar en los delincuentes que han montado en él.

-No todos eran culpables -dice Felicia leyéndome los pensamientos-Algunos han sido juzgados sin que nadie escuchara por qué hicieron lo que hicieron.

-¿Quiere decir que el fin justifica los medios?

-No me trates de usted, solo tengo treinta y cinco años. -Sonríe. Es un poco más joven de lo que pensaba-. Y sí, algunas veces, el fin justifica los medios. Cuando uno está entre la espada y la pared, hace cosas que nunca habría pensado que haría. Ponerse en la piel del otro te ayuda a ver las cosas de otra manera.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-De nada.

Aparca frente a la comisaría. Cuando entramos, veo que vuelven a tratarme como siempre: no me miran y si lo hacen, es con recelo. La verdad, casi prefiero esto a que me compadezcan por haber sido agredida.

-La gente de este pueblo es un poco cerrada..., por eso me fui de aquí.-Miro de reojo a Felicia, que sonríe ante mi cara de asombro-. Sí, de niña yo viví aquí. Hace años decidí seguir mi carrera en otro lugar, pero ahora ya ves, he regresado.

-Yo si pudiera, también me iría lejos de aquí.

-Lo malo es que este pueblo tiene algo que nos hace que lo queramos y lo odiemos a la vez.

Asiento, pues tiene toda la razón. Entramos en una sala y me invita a que

me siente a la mesa. La puerta se abre y aparece el jefe de policía. Felicia se queda detrás de mí y apoya las manos en mi silla.

-Me alegra que por fin hayamos podido encontrarte, es difícil dar contigo. ¿Algo que esconder? -Me pongo alerta y niego con la cabeza; él se ríe-. Era broma. -Deja papel y lápiz sobre la mesa-. Bien, al grano. De todos es sabido que eres una excelente pintora. -Lo miro sorprendida-. La gente de este pueblo de vez en cuando sabe reconocer las cosas. -Hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-. Dejando eso a un lado, hemos extraviado el cuchillo con el que te acataron... Me gustaría mucho que si lo recuerdas, lo dibujaras, para que su búsqueda nos sea más fácil. Cojo el papel y el lápiz. Mi mente lo recrea enseguida, con toda claridad, pues era muy poco común... Es raro que en la comisaría no lo recuerden. Recelo. Mi instinto me dice que me haga la tonta.

-No... No lo recuerdo.

-Inténtalo.

Finjo hacer memoria.

-Había mucha sangre..., solo tenía ojos para ella.

-Entiendo. Es normal teniendo en cuenta lo que te pasó.

-¿Qué le pasó?

El jefe de policía observa tenso a Felicia. Yo me apresuro a contestar:

-Nada que me apetezca recordar, se lo puede contar después. ¿Puedo marcharme ya? De verdad que no puedo ayudarlo.

Rezo para que no sepa leer la verdad en los ojos como Terry. Parece que no, pues me sonríe y me dice que me puedo ir y que si recuerdo algo, no dude en ponerme en contacto con ellos. Asiento a sabiendas de que no lo haré y me despido de Felicia, que no aparta los ojos del jefe de policía.

-Encantada de conocerte. Ya nos veremos.

-Espera, voy contigo.

Salimos juntas de la comisaría, y una vez en la calle, me dice.

-Encontrarán el cuchillo, no te preocupes. -Asiento-. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Quiero que sepas que yo no creo en todo lo que se dice de ti, pero ten cuidado. Esta gente es muy supersticiosa.

-Lo sé, siempre tengo cuidado.

-Me alegro. -Siento que quiere decirme algo más, pero al final solo sonríe-. Nos vemos por aquí.

Me voy a mi casa dando un paseo y, cuando llego, subo a mi cuarto y dibujo la daga -pues no tengo dudas de que no era un cuchillo, sino una daga- en mi libreta de bocetos: tenía una hoja ondulada, como si fuera una serpiente que se contoneara, y en ella había una especie de letras -no sé qué ponía-. La empuñadura estaba labrada y tenía un cristal redondo engastado en el extremo Desde luego, no era un arma común; por eso me inquieta tanto que no recuerden cómo era y que lo llamen cuchillo cuando cualquier entendido en armas blancas sabe que es una daga.

Guardo el dibujo y busco información en internet sobre dagas onduladas, pero, aunque sí encuentro algunas parecidas, ninguna es como la que busco.

Luego, pienso que la de mi pueblo es una comisaría pequeña, tampoco es tan raro que se les perdiera. ¿Debería habérselo dibujado? ¿El hecho de no hacerlo supone que mi atacante quede en libertad? Preocupada, decido volver a la comisaría.

A medio camino me encuentro con Tony, que para su coche a mi lado junto a la acera.

-¿Dónde vas? ¿Te llevo?

Acepto y entro en su coche.

-Hola, iba a la comisaría.

-¿Y eso?

Le cuento todo desde el principio, salvo lo de que recuerdo cómo era la daga. Tony me mira serio, pues hemos parado en un paso de cebra.

-Dudo que te acuerdes de algo. Yo no podría hacerlo.

-Ya, pero me inquieta que ese hombre salga de la cárcel por insuficiencia de pruebas.

-Te recuerdo que ya era un preso fugado. Aunque no lo acusen por tu caso, tendrá que seguir cumpliendo condena por otros.

-Es verdad. Me siento algo tonta...

-No lo hagas, gracias a eso nos hemos visto. ¿Vamos entonces a la comisaría o te invito a cenar?

-No, es tontería ir, pero he quedado con Any para esta noche.

-Lástima. Entonces te llevo a tu casa y me quedo contigo hasta que venga.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -me pregunta Tony. Hemos cogido unos refrescos y estamos sentados en el patio trasero de la casa, que da a un pequeño y precioso parque. Algunos niños juegan reticentes a irse a casa para la cena o para hacer los deberes.

-Bien. La herida ya está casi curada...

-No me refería a eso, sino a tu mal de amores.

Doy un trago a mi refresco.

-Igual. Con el tiempo supongo que aprenderé a vivir con esto.

-Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

-Tal vez, pero no puede reparar el daño del primer clavo, solo ocupar su espacio. No siempre te olvidas del anterior. Puedes pasarte la vida intentando encontrarle un sustituto, y un día te das cuenta demasiado tarde de que cuanto más lo intentas, más grande se hace tu herida al tener que aceptar que nunca habrá otro igual, solo vagas imitaciones de ese gran amor...

Tony me toma la mano, cortándome.

-Te entiendo, y sé que ahora lo ves todo negro. Pero a veces nos empeñamos en algo y luego la vida simplemente nos conduce hacia otro lado.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí, quiero creer que es posible conocer a alguien nuevo a quien amar con todo tu ser. Porque de lo contrario, ¿qué vida te espera si no acabáis juntos?

Mis ojos se pierden en los azules de Anthohy. Deseo con toda mi alma que tenga razón, pero una parte de mí sabe que jamás amaré a nadie como a Terry. Y esa certeza hace que se me hiele la sangre ante el futuro que me espera.

-Tienes razón. Pero por la forma en que hablas, diría que amas a alguien...

-Como te pasa a ti, es un imposible.

-Vaya par, ¿no? -Cojo su mano y le doy un apretón; Tony me lo devuelve-. Tengo fe en que se me acabará pasando. Es solo cuestión de tiempo -me engaño a mí misma.

-Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.

Me quedo mirando el perfil de Tony: hoy parece demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Nada, salvo que estoy un poco cansado de mi padre y su empeño en que siga sus pasos.

-No es fácil ser uno mismo siempre.

-No, no lo es. -Anthony se gira y me observa con intensidad-. ¿Sabes? A veces siento que me ocultas una gran parte de tu vida..., que aunque me consideras tu amigo, no confías en mí lo suficiente como para contarme qué empaña tus ojos.

Anthony trata de atrapar su mirada con la mía; me contempla con demasiada intensidad y me incomoda. No quiero contarle nada de mí. No sé a qué ha venido decirme esto ahora. Es como si llevara tiempo pensándolo y no supiera cómo decírmelo, y hubiera aprovechado este momento de intimidad para soltármelo sin más. Me levanto y le sonrío, rompiendo el momento.

-No pienses eso, no te oculto nada importante. Any está al llegar y quiero ponerme al día con unos ejercicios.

Anthony se levanta. Vamos a la cocina a dejar el resto de nuestros refrescos y lo acompaño a la puerta. Sale, pero antes de irse, se vuelve y me mira.

-Candy, no lo des todo por perdido. La vida da muchas vueltas y tal vez un día él se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo por no enamorarse de ti.

Sonrío con tristeza.

-Créeme, si eso sucediera, los dos seríamos aún más desgraciados.

Tony me mira sin comprender.

-Cosas nuestras -digo moviendo la mano restándole importancia-Gracias por lo que has dicho de mí, siempre te sube el ánimo que te vean especial.

-Lo eres, Candy -Cuando Tony dice eso, siento que algo se oculta tras esa frase-. Nos vemos pronto.

Viajo en el tiempo y cuando aparezco en el círculo, me caigo de sueño. ¡Son las tres de la mañana! Medio dormida, camino por los túneles.

Hace tres días que viajé por última vez. En mi tiempo me he puesto al día con las clases. Todo parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad. En el pueblo me miran con resentimiento e inventan nuevas historias en las que aparece la palabra destrucción unida a mi nombre. La última es que cuando pierda la virginidad, acabará todo. No sé cómo no se aburren de contar tantas chorradas. Llego a mi cuarto y me sumerjo bajo las mantas. El fuego en la chimenea está casi extinguido.

Me dejo llevar por un inquieto sueño. De repente, siento un pinchazo en el brazo. Es tan real que grito de dolor. En mi sueño solo veo sangre, todo cubierto de sangre. Y me veo como una niña pequeña que grita aterrorizada porque no puede contener la hemorragia... A continuación, me inunda un fuerte hedor, y siento el peso de dos pares de ojos sobre mí...

Me despierto agitada.

El sol entra por las ventanas y el débil canto de un pájaro se cuela en mi cuarto. Me remuevo y me toco el brazo. No recuerdo qué he soñado, pero sí que era angustioso. Y que había sangre. Retiro las sábanas y salgo de la cama; la observo. No veo nada raro en ella. Me miro el brazo y tampoco veo ninguna herida. Inquieta, me muevo por el cuarto, diciéndome que solo ha sido una pesadilla. Nada más. Pero eso no alivia el terrible dolor de cabeza que tengo.

Una vez aseada y vestida, bajo al salón para desayunar. Mi corazón late acelerado ante la perspectiva de ver a Terry. No puedo evitarlo.

Asel me abre la puerta del comedor tras darme los buenos días y entro en él. Terry está presidiendo la mesa leyendo el periódico mientras desayuna. Se pone alerta, sabe que estoy aquí, pero no levanta la vista de las letras.

-Buenos días, querida prima. ¿Has dormido bien?

Me quedo a medio camino de sentarme. Terry nunca me había hablado con tanta distancia.

-Sí, todo bien, excelencia -le respondo con recochineo esperando una reacción suya, pero nada. Terry solo asiente y sigue a lo suyo. ¿Habrá pasado algo en mi ausencia?

Observo mi plato vacío y lo lleno con algo de lo que hay en la mesa; la verdad, no tengo mucha hambre. De repente, Terry se levanta.

-Espero que el día te vaya bien. Si me disculpas...

Y sin más, se aleja. Ni siquiera ha terminado de desayunar. Me contengo de soltarle una fresca porque hay sirvientes delante, pero mientras observo su amplia espalda, no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué se comporta así conmigo. Como un poco y me levanto para buscar a Catha. Encuentro a Mar dando instrucciones a una de las sirvientas y espero a que termine para acercarme a hablar con ella.

-¿Desea algo la señorita?

Otra vez la formalidad.

-Quería saber dónde puedo encontrar a Cathalina.

-La señora Cathalina y su esposo no viven ya en esta casa.

-¿No?

-No, pero puede encontrarlos en la primera casa que hay al lado de esta. No tiene pérdida. -Asiento y empiezo a irme-. Señorita -la miro-, desde ahora, yo seré su dama de compañía.

Asiento. Todo esto no me gusta un pelo. Sin perder tiempo, me dirijo a la casa que Mar me ha indicado. Cuando toco a la puerta, me abre Catha; parece aliviada al verme.

-Candy, pasa, pasa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?... Perdona, siento no haber venido antes. Me acabo de enterar.

-Eso te pasa por andar siempre en tu mundo.

El corazón me da un vuelco, por un instante pienso que sabe lo de mis viajes, pero enseguida caigo en que solo es una forma de hablar.

Catha me acompaña hacia una pequeña salita. La casa no es muy grande, pero está bien equipada y es acogedora. Terry ha cuidado de que no les falte de nada.

Catha me pregunta si quiero un té o algo de comer. Niego con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacéis viviendo aquí? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la prometida de Terry?

-Tiene todo que ver. Esa dichosa mujer no para de entrar en la casa como si ya fuera suya y Caine no soportaba verme triste. Hace dos días, Caine propuso que nos trasladáramos aquí y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, incluido Terry. Insistí en seguir siendo tu dama de compañía, pero Terry me dijo que ya me daría otra ocupación. ¡Y vaya si me la ha dado! -sonríe-, ahora remiendo y coso para ellos..., pero te echo de menos.

-El poco tiempo que estoy, ¿no?

-Tú tienes que perseguir tu sueño, y aunque no conozco a ninguna pintora famosa..., nunca se sabe. Siento que tú puedes cambiar las cosas y demostrar que las mujeres valemos para algo más que para ser esposas. Tienes una fuerza que yo admiro y nunca te amedrentas ante ningún hombre, no te crees inferior a ellos.

La miro sorprendida. No me había dado cuenta de que mi forma de actuar desentonara tanto, pero es normal: en mi siglo trato a los hombres de igual a igual y aquí han debido de ver eso.

-No son diferentes a nosotras, aunque ellos se lo crean. -Sonrío-. Y a mi primo, ¿qué le sucede?

-¿Por qué? No he oído que le pase nada, sigue como siempre.

-Es decir, autoritario, serio y malhumorado... -Catha asiente-. Pero conmigo no era así y ahora me trata con cortesía..., casi con frialdad. -Ella aparta la mirada-. ¿Qué sabes, Catha?

-Tal vez no debería decírtelo, pero me temo que te enterarás tarde o temprano. Los chismes corren como la pólvora en este pueblo. -Toma aire, se sonroja-. Se rumorea que tú eres algo más que la prima de Terry..., que eres su amante y usáis vuestro parentesco para dar rienda suelta a vuestra pasión...

Abro la boca. La vuelvo a cerrar. No puedo creerlo.

-¿Que yo...? -Me levanto, Catha viene a mi lado-. Pero yo no...

-Lo sé, pero eres un libro abierto. La gente observadora se da cuenta de que tú a Terry no lo ves solo como a un primo.

Miro a Catha impactada.

-Solo es mi primo...

-Candy, te he visto, y lo miras igual que yo he mirado siempre a Caine. Y también he visto el dolor en tus ojos cuando está con lady Susana. Si alguien más se ha fijado en eso, se ha aprovechado de tus sentimientos para hacer correr el rumor.

-Alguien o la propia lady Susana...

-Ambas sabemos que ella no quiere que vivas aquí, y ahora no tendrás más remedio que irte cuando se casen, pues quedarte solo la haría parecer una cornuda en su propia casa.

-Pero si Terry y yo no...

-Lo sé. Pero ella es cruel.

-Tengo que marcharme de aquí...

-Sí, pero no aún. Es mejor que te quedes por ahora, que la gente vea que no hay nada entre vosotros. Debes aparentar normalidad y tener cuidado de no delatarte cuando estés cerca de Terry. Si muestras que apoyas a la pareja, los rumores se acallarán...

-Por eso Terry me trata con tanto distanciamiento, para no alimentarlos.

-Sí. Él no es tonto y sabe que, de esta forma, al final se darán cuenta de que son solo chismes infundados por una mente aburrida.

Asiento.

-¿Tanto se me nota que estoy enamorada de él? -le pregunto preocupada.

-Sí, pero tal vez yo sea la única que vea que sí es amor. Puede que los demás solo vean que lo sigues con la mirada, pero no lo que sientes por él.

Me siento a la mesa y me llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Nunca debería haber pasado. Nuestros caminos están separados.

-Lo cierto es que sí, y no creo que quisieras conformarte con ser la otra .

-Nunca. No podría estar a su lado sabiendo que está con ella... Me iré en cuanto se casen.

-Puedes quedarte aquí -me dice esperanzada.

-Oh, te lo agradezco, Catha, pero no puedo...

«Hay cosas de mí que no comprendes. Ni comprenderías», pienso.

-Si es por tu afición por la pintura, te prepararé un cuarto y prometo no entrometerme en tus idas y venidas. Pero no puedes instalarte sola..., las malas lenguas se te echarían otra vez encima y, además, es peligroso.

-Lo sé. Lo pensaré.

Catha asiente feliz. Me invita a tomar un pequeño almuerzo.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? -me dice al terminar de recoger.

-La verdad es que me gustaría dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

-Me parece bien. Buscaremos a alguien que nos acompañe...

-Esto de no poder ir solas es algo que siempre me ha costado entender. El pueblo queda cerca, y tú eres una mujer casada...

-Cierto, pero hay muchos peligros. No podemos ir solas por ahí.

-Llegará un día que una mujer podrá entrar y salir sola sin tener que dar cuentas a nadie -murmuro.

-Ojalá llegue pronto. Pero mientras tanto, puedes pedir al cochero que nos lleve... Yo mientras voy a avisar a mi marido de que nos vamos.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien. Te espero en las cocheras.

Al llegar, pido que me preparen una calesa. Veo que está el coche de lady Susana.

Ha debido de venir otra vez. ¡Dios, no la aguanto!

-Ya estoy aquí. -Catha pone mala cara al ver la calesa de su antigua amiga- Terry me ha dado esto para ti. -Me tiende una bolsa de cuero que contiene dinero- Y ha mandado a uno de sus hombres que nos siga a caballo. Nos está esperando fuera.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya si no queremos toparnos con ya sabes quién. Con un poco de suerte se habrá marchado cuando regresemos.

-Lo dudo, se pasa con su madre aquí casi todo el día.

Nos subimos a la calesa y vamos hacia el pueblo. El hombre de Terry nos sigue de cerca, y cuando llegamos a la pastelería, se baja del caballo y se queda fuera con el cochero. Cuando entramos, la gente se nos queda mirando. Como esto es algo común en mi vida no le doy importancia, hasta que Catha me cuchichea:

-No soporto cómo nos miran.

Me vuelvo y me doy cuenta de que las mujeres aquí presentes nos miran como si se creyeran mejores que nosotras, como si acabáramos de cometer un pecado capital. No hay duda de que les han llegado los rumores de mi relación con Terry.

-No hemos hecho nada malo. No me pienso ir.

Catha asiente no muy convencida. Pedimos y nos sentamos a una mesa; enseguida las mujeres que están cerca se apartan disimuladamente.

Mientras nos tomamos el té con unas pastas, Catha trata de ignorar a la gente, pero veo en sus ojos lo mal que lo está pasando. Yo estoy acostumbrada, pero es incómodo, no merezco que me traten así..., aunque lo cierto es que en mi siglo tampoco. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Tras el té vamos a comprar unos guantes y algunos aderezos, y en todos los sitios me atienden con malos modos y escucho cómo la gente murmura a mis espaldas. Los más descarados hablan en voz alta como si fuera sorda, y han llegado a decir que soy una cualquiera, que seguro que lo de la prima es un cuento y Terry me ha sacado de algún burdel y me paga por mis servicios.

De vuelta en casa, pido que me lleven algo de cenar a mi cuarto. Estoy subiendo las escaleras cuando alguien me llama. Como sé quién es, hago como si no la oyera y sigo caminando, pero insiste; hasta un sordo escucharía su voz de pito.

-¿Sí, lady Susana? -digo volviéndome hacia ella.

-La cena estará lista pronto.

-Bien, que os aproveche.

Da un respingo.

-No es prudente que no vengas a cenar. -Sube las escaleras hasta ponerse un escalón por debajo de mí-. Mira, Candice -me dice con voz dulce-quiero que esos rumores horribles cesen. Ambas sabemos que no son verdad. ¡Terry nunca se fijaría en ti teniéndome a mí! -La miro enrabietada-. Siento si te he ofendido, pero me he limitado a constatar un hecho y..., bueno, lo que importa es que Terry solo te ve como a su prima, con la que tiene que cargar, pero la gente no lo ve así. -Sonríe melosa. ¡Dios, le partiría la cara para borrarle esa sonrisa!-. Pero si yo vengo a vivir aquí y acudes a las fiestas y constatan que yo no veo nada raro, los rumores cesarán. Y si no lo hacen... -Hace una pausa dramática-. Pero, tranquila, haremos todo lo posible para que cesen. -Me toma de las manos-. Y ahora arréglate y baja a cenar con nosotros, ¿eh? No tardes.

Me quedo mirando cómo se va. Cuando la pierdo de vista, corro hacia mi cuarto y, de camino, le digo a una de las sirvientas que me encuentro muy mal y no voy a bajar a cenar, y que tampoco me suban nada a mi dormitorio. Me da igual lo que piensen de mí... Vale, no me da igual, pero no pienso cenar con ellos para contentar a lady Susana. No tendré más remedio que acudir a actos sociales, pero dentro de esta casa, no pienso doblegarme a sus deseos.

Me cambio de ropa y me pongo el pantalón que me compró Terry, una camisa ancha, una capa y una manta. Me cuelo por los pasadizos y voy hacia la cueva. Una vez allí, descargo mi rabia y mi dolor en forma de lágrimas y de gritos que se pierden en el frío mar, único testigo de mi impotencia.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **TERRY**

—¡Es mejor que no vayas! Eso solo alimentará los chismes. —Asel trata de detenerme, pero subo a mi caballo igualmente— ¡Ella no es importante!

Me alejo de las caballerizas al galope. Asel no tiene razón. Candice es muy importante para mí, me guste o no.

Cuando supe las habladurías que corrían por el pueblo entré en cólera, y pensé que si la trataba con distanciamiento estas acabarían. —El servicio es un hatajo de cotillas que cuenta a otros trabajadores todo lo que ven—. Sin embargo, después de enterarme de cómo la han tratado durante su paseo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Llego al club de caballeros del pueblo. Tras dejar a Furia en sus caballerizas voy a la puerta. Aunque es la primera vez que vengo, me dejan pasar sin preguntarme quién soy —dudo que alguien en este pueblo no lo sepa ya.

En cuanto entro a la sala de juegos, noto todos los ojos puestos en mí. Busco a los maridos de las mujeres más chismosas e influyentes y voy hacia su mesa.

—¿Puedo unirme a la partida?

—Por supuesto, señor Terry. Siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a perder su dinero.

Saco de mi chaqueta una bolsa llena de dinero y la dejo sobre la mesa. Es una fanfarronería que está de más, pero le vendrá bien a esta gente para que se le bajen los humos. No los aguanto, pero si quiero defender a Candice, este es el mejor plan.

Me siento a jugar con ellos. La partida trascurre tranquila, podría vencer, pero me dejo ganar; necesito que suelten la lengua. Cuando llevamos varias manos y varias copas, uno de ellos cae en mi trampa y acaba por soltar la lengua ante esta falsa confidencialidad.

—Y ¿cómo lo lleva?

—¿El qué? —Lo miro retador. Ambos sabemos a qué se refiere y se ha dado cuenta de que, como diga algo imprudente, le saldrá caro.

—No, nada... Es solo que no debe de ser fácil que critiquen a alguien que está bajo su cuidado. La gente es muy cruel.

Como yo esperaba, lleva la conversación a otro terreno, como si él viera mal lo que está sucediendo. Es muy fácil manipular a estos idiotas.

—La verdad es que no es agradable. —Doy un trago a mi copa despreocupado—. Por eso no pienso tener piedad con los que hablen mal de mi protegida. Al fin y al cabo, no sería yo el que saliera malparado de la contienda. —El tipo se queda pálido—. Es lo que un hombre debe hacer para proteger a los suyos. Y lo sentiré mucho, pero como me entere de qué mujeres son las que propagan este chisme, no me quedará más remedio que retarme con sus maridos. —Sonrío como restándole importancia a mi amenaza—. Uno no puede enfrentarse a todas las mujeres, pero sí puede defender a las que tiene bajo su cuidado como un hombre, y yo no dudaré en ser Terry el Oscuro para zanjar este tema. —Cojo una carta. Casi puedo notar el silencio en la sala.

—Claro, es lo que yo haría. —Pálido como la cal, sigue el juego—. Mi mujer no dice nada, ella es muy discreta.

—Eso espero, pues se está juzgando a una joven inocente. A la que defenderé hasta la muerte.

En ese momento miro a todos los que tienen sus ojos en mí, uno a uno. Veo cómo desvían la mirada y tragan saliva apurados. No me agrada causar miedo a la gente, pero hoy estoy tan enfadado que no me importa sacar lo peor de mí y ser despiadado, y si no puedo serlo en actos, lo seré en palabras.

—Y ahora sigamos jugando. Estoy seguro de que sus mujeres no dicen nada

malo sobre mi prima, por lo que no tienen nada que temer —miento para aligerar el ambiente, pues la amenaza está echada y sé que esta noche todos correrán muertos de miedo a sus esposas para hacerles jurar que no volverán a hablar sobre este tema.

Tras varias manos, decido marcharme. Cuando llego a casa, Asel sale a buscarme a las caballerizas.

—Espero que no hayas hecho nada de lo que debas arrepentirte. Esa joven se irá un día y de ti depende poder seguir tu vida sin que su paso por ella la destruya.

—Ahora mismo sería mejor que me dejes en paz si no quieres que la tome contigo. ¿Cómo ha ido la cena?

—Lady Susana se enfadó cuando no acudiste y como Candice avisó de que se encontraba mal y tampoco bajó... Se marchó ofendidísima al poco de terminar la cena.

—Ojalá se sintiese lo bastante ofendida para no venir más hasta la boda.

—Deberías cuidarla; va a ser tu esposa. —Me recorre un escalofrío con solo oír esa palabra ligada a lady Susana.

—Lo será algún día, aún no lo es.

Me retiro a mi cuarto. Una vez en él, me aseo y me cambio para ir a ver a Candice y asegurarme de que eso de que se encontraba mal no era más que una excusa para no cenar con lady Susana. Llego a su cuarto. A la luz del fuego en la chimenea, puedo ver su ropa esparcida por el suelo de malas maneras y la cama revuelta. No está. Subo hacia su estudio usando los pasadizos. Nada. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Bajo hacia la cueva. Cuando llego a ella, la veo acurrucada en un rincón tapada con una manta y tiritando de frío. «Maldita cabezota...». No me extraña que quisiera buscar la soledad de este sitio para desahogarse por lo que le ha pasado. Por lo que me ha contado, en su época la cosa no es muy distinta. Es injusto que las dos vidas que tiene que vivir se parezcan tanto pese a los doscientos años que hay entre ellas.

Me aproximo a ella y me siento a su lado; luego me quito la chaqueta y se la echo por encima. Candice sigue tiritando, por lo que acabo por cogerla entre mis brazos para darle calor. Nos acomodo bajo las mantas. Sin despertarse, Candice busca mi calor, y cuando su mejilla se acomoda en el hueco de mi cuello, noto el frío que han dejado en ella sus lágrimas. Me temo que se ha dormido llorando. La abrazo y la acerco más a mí. Por unos instantes me olvido de todo, de lo que está bien o lo que está mal..., de todo salvo de ella. Y de lo bien que encaja en mis brazos.

—Qué voy a hacer contigo, Candy...

Acaricio su espalda. Ella se acurruca mejor entre mis brazos. Nunca había sentido tanta paz como cuando estoy con ella. Es como si todo tuviera sentido y hubiera llegado al final de un camino muy largo. No lo entiendo, pero es así, y hoy no me siento con fuerza para ignorar esta realidad.

Sin embargo, sé que mañana, cuando el sol despunte, esta noche quedará atrás y me alejaré de ella de nuevo. Es lo mejor para mí, para ella, para los dos. Porque cuanto más tiempo pasemos juntos, más dura será la caída.

 **CANDICE**

Me despierto de golpe sintiendo que el frío me congela. Aturdida, me

remuevo y me doy cuenta de que sigo en la cueva. Qué extraño, en mis sueños notaba que estaba protegida y no tenía frío. Retiro las mantas y veo que tengo dos en vez de una. Terry ha debido de encontrarme y me ha echado otra encima. Bueno, eso explicaría lo de no tener frío, pero no lo de la protección. No lo entiendo. El caso es que, a pesar de haber dormido en esta gélida cueva, no me siento dolorida ni agarrotada. Me levanto y me estiro mientras contemplo el amanecer.

Resulta tentador quedarme en esta cueva, ocultarme del mundo. No lo haré. Siempre he odiado las críticas, lo que han dicho de mí sin conocerme siquiera. Y pese a todo, no me he escondido, aunque ganas no me han faltado. Hace años descubrí que la mejor forma de contraatacar es hacerles creer que no te importa lo que te digan. Y no pienso hacer menos en este siglo.

Subo a mi cuarto y pido que me preparen un baño. El agua caliente me calmará. Una vez aseada y tras haberme secado el pelo junto al fuego, me visto con un sencillo vestido azul clarito, cojo mi capa y bajo a las caballerizas.

—Buenos días, señorita.

—Buenos días. ¿Está preparado el coche?

—Sí, pero... —Me subo en él.

—Lléveme al pueblo.

—No creo que sea prudente que vaya sola; no, no lo es. Mandaré recado a su excelencia para que envíe a alguien.

—No, podemos irnos.

—No...

—Está bien, mejor dejo el paseo para otro momento.

—Claro, es lo mejor.

Asiento y me dirijo de nuevo a la casa, pero en cuanto pierdo de vista al cochero, me tapo con la capa y me escabullo entre las casas de los trabajadores hasta salir de la finca sin que nadie lo note. A la mierda la prudencia. No creo que me pase nada por ir sola al pueblo y estoy cansada de seguir a rajatabla unas normas estúpidas que no han evitado que se me tache de ramera.

Llego al pueblo. La gente me mira, pero no tantos como ayer y si lo hacen, disimulan muy bien. Entro en la pastelería; noto los ojos de los clientes clavados en mí mientras me encamino hacia el mostrador. Me pido un suculento desayuno y me siento en la mesa a degustarlo. Cuando llevo un rato, me sorprende que nadie me mire, ni cuchichee ningún rumor ofensivo, y más cuando el hecho de venir sola para demostrarles que no me van a hundir es una provocación en toda regla. Mejor así.

Termino mi desayuno y voy a la biblioteca pública. Una vez allí, busco la sección de libros sobre leyendas del pueblo. Tal vez en este siglo haya alguno que me diga qué debo hacer. Es hora de que acabe lo que he venido a llevar a cabo y de que me marche para siempre.

Este no es mi sitio. Este no es mi hogar. Sé que el precio es no ver a Terry nunca más, pero estar a su lado de esta forma es un sufrimiento.

Cojo varios libros raros y me los llevo a una mesa. Se me pasan las horas hojeando unos y otros, pero no hay nada que yo no sepa ya —no es la primera vez que vengo y busco información—. Todos parecen libros de leyendas. Sigo pasando las páginas, sintiendo el paso de las horas y el hambre, pero no cejo en mi empeño de poner fin a esto.

De repente, un dibujo de los brujos me llama la atención. En él se ve a un joven en el centro del círculo sagrado con la mano tendida hacia ellos, y cómo el brujo que está más cerca le perfora la mano con una especie de puñal y su sangre cae al centro. Nunca le di mayor importancia, pues de todos es sabido que los brujos sacrificaron a muchos de sus descendientes en su afán de conseguir sus propósitos; pero esta vez sí, pues la daga con la que lo corta es idéntica a la que usó mi atacante para herirme. Busco información del arma, pero no encuentro nada. Guardo los libros en su sitio y voy hacia el museo, donde se conservan algunas cosas que dicen que fueron de los brujos. Ya he estado en él, en mi época también existe, pero no hay nada especial, ningún objeto extraño ni interesante, y, desde luego, ninguno que perteneciera a los brujos. Más bien parece un engañabobos, un reclamo para los turistas que vienen al pueblo hipnotizados por sus leyendas.

Entro en el museo y voy hacia esa sección de la historia del pueblo. Allí veo lo de siempre: algunos cuencos donde dicen que hacían sus pócimas, pieles de animales con las que en teoría se resguardaban del frío, sus supuestos utensilios de cocina, una mesa y una silla de madera... y así más objetos que han puesto para contar una leyenda. Observo las vitrinas atenta. De repente, mi mirada se posa en algo. No, no puede ser. Se me hiela la sangre cuando veo ante mí la daga con la que fui atacada. Lo cual me hace observar estas cosas con otro matiz. ¿Y si en verdad sí fueran de ellos? Cuando me cercioro de que nadie puede verme, levanto la vitrina bajo la que está expuesta —no tiene mucha seguridad, deben de pensar que nadie quiere este objeto— y la cojo. La muevo en mi mano y a mi mente acude el recuerdo de su afilada hoja perforando mi piel, la sangre, el dolor... ¿Por qué esta daga y no otra? ¿Ha sido casualidad o un acto premeditado? Sin embargo, mi atacante no tiene nada que ver con este pueblo... Compruebo otra vez que no me ve nadie y la escondo bajo la capa. Si no existe en el futuro, nadie puede clavármela. En el fondo sé que cuando regrese, volverá a su lugar y que esto que hago solo es un acto desesperado.

—¿Algún problema, señorita?

«Mierda». Me giro hacia el joven que me observa con una sonrisa. Su cara es amable y está surcada de pecas, lleva gafas y tiene los ojos azules. Por un momento, pienso que estoy delante de Jon. Es clavadito a él.

—No, ninguno..., solo quería verla de cerca. Es muy bonita.

—Mucho. —El joven llega hasta mí y me quita la daga de las manos. La sopesa—. Eran preciosas las cuatro juntas.

—¿Cuatro?

—Sí. Cuando llegué a este museo había cuatro como esta, pero tres de ellas fueron robadas. Seguro que para venderlas a algún coleccionista de antigüedades. «O sea, que si hay tres más, robar esta para hacerla desaparecer no me habría servido de nada». —Cada una representa uno de los cuatro elementos. —Me enseña la empuñadura y veo en el extremo un rubí enorme tallado en forma de esfera—. Este rubí, con este intenso color rojo sangre, representa el fuego.

—Y ¿qué piedra tenían las otras?

—Veo que le interesa la historia de los brujos. Y yo estoy más que encantado de contarle lo que sé. No suele venir mucha gente a esta sección, ¿sabe? Los habitantes de este pueblo piensan que si observan estos objetos malditos les sucederá algo horrible..., pero son solo objetos.

—Objetos que tal vez no sean de los brujos.

—Es posible, pero fueron encontrados en donde ahora vive usted, señorita Candice.

—¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

—¿Hay alguien que no lo sepa? Estos días ha sido muy famosa y no hay muchas mujeres aquí que encajen con la descripción que dan de usted.—Me sonrojo—. Una joven con arrojo, con mucha vida en la mirada, y que tiene la osadía de no agachar la cabeza ante nadie.

Sonrío.

—También hablan de sus grandes ojos verdes como las esmeraldas...

—Y de su largo y ondulado cabello dorado. No, por aquí, desgraciadamente, no hay muchas jóvenes como usted.

—¿Desgraciadamente?

—No es fácil encontrar a una joven que se deje llevar por sus deseos...

Este chico me cae realmente bien.

—Y ahora, hábleme de las otras dagas.

—Veo que no ceja en su empeño. ¿Le interesa por algo en particular? —Es más sagaz de lo que aparenta. Niego con la cabeza—. Entonces tal vez no le importe que me reserve esa información para mí.

Guarda la daga en su vitrina y empieza a irse. Bufo y lo sigo.

—También sé que es usted por su collar. —Se gira y lo levanta—. Sé que su primo eligió la flor de los brujos para ponerla en su blasón, supongo que para desafiar a todos los de este pueblo. Lo que no sé es por qué usted elige llevarla al cuello.

Le quito el colgante de las manos. Sopeso qué responderle, y decido arriesgarme. Tal vez él sepa algo que yo ignore.

—Vi una daga que tenía una piedra transparente.

—¿Dónde?

—En este mismo pueblo..., me atacaron con ella.

—¿La atacaron con ella? —Ha perdido el color del rostro. Mira a todos lados, me coge de la mano y le dice a la otra encargada del museo— Marta, estaré dentro, que no nos molesten.

Marta, la joven que está en la recepción, asiente; curiosamente, no ve raro que me lleve a rastras con él a hablar en privado. Inquieta, lo sigo o, mejor dicho, me dejo llevar.

Entramos en una salita y cierra la puerta. Me suelta.

—¿La hirieron? —No sé por qué, pero niego con la cabeza. Suspira aliviado—. Menos mal. Tal vez solo sean leyendas, pero los libros afirman que estas dagas solo hieren a aquellos que han sido marcados por los brujos para alguno de sus macabros fines.

Me recorre un escalofrío.

—Los brujos ya no existen. Murieron hace años.

—Los brujos veían el futuro, sabían que iban a morir. —Me lo dice serio. Muy serio. Me remuevo inquieta—. ¿Acaso piensa que no dejaron un cabo suelto? Yo creo que sí. Podrían haber huido antes de que los mataran..., pero se dejaron matar por sus propios descendientes. ¿Conoce su historia?

—Sé que vivían aquí y que usaban a sus descendientes para sus fines, y que estos se rebelaron contra ellos.

—Sí, pero seguro que no sabe que los brujos llegaron aquí con sus hijos siendo muy jóvenes. Sus hijos se acabaron casando y estableciéndose en estas tierras, y estos tuvieron más hijos... Mientras, gracias a sus poderes, los brujos envejecían más lentamente que sus hijos, y se convirtieron en unos seres viejos que no morían y seguían entre ellos. Cuando el pueblo estaba totalmente asentado, después de varias generaciones, empezaron sus fechorías. Actos que años más tarde se volvieron contra ellos, cuando el fracaso los hizo enloquecer. No sé qué buscaban, el caso es que no lo encontraron y quisieron aniquilar a todos sus descendientes. Sin embargo, no solo no lo hicieron, sino que se dejaron matar. Así, sin más. Una vida longeva detenida de repente a manos de sus hijos en tierra sagrada. Y mientras lo hacían, algunos cuentan que en sus ojos bailaba una sonrisa, como si ellos supieran algo que los demás ignoraban.

Lo observo con la respiración acelerada. Niego con la cabeza.

—Tal vez no sea más que una leyenda; pero los que aquí vivían dejaron dibujos y escritos sobre que la flor que usted lleva en el cuello era el símbolo de los brujos. —Paso los dedos por la flor, inquieta—. Por eso se saben tan pocas cosas sobre ella. A la gente de este pueblo no le gusta verla. Y ahora su primo la lleva en su escudo. Mucha gente se pregunta por qué.

—Tal vez la viera en algún libro y le gustó o sepa que en este pueblo la temen y, como usted ha dicho, los quiera desafiar. Al fin y al cabo, lo llaman el Oscuro. Y es muy bonita.

—Sí, es tan preciosa como destructiva, pero nadie sabe qué poderes tenía.

«Yo, sí. El poder de viajar en el tiempo».

—¿Qué representa la piedra blanca de la daga?

—El aire. El agua estaba representada por un zafiro, y la tierra, por una esmeralda, pero el aire es el más poderos de todos, porque está presente en los otros elementos: mece las olas del mar, aviva las llamas del fuego...

«Genial. He sido atacada por el más poderoso».

—No me creo lo de que me ha dicho de las dagas. Parece más bien una historia para que nadie las robe o nadie las toque por si se cortan, porque piensan que los brujos los van a utilizar. Tal vez la inventó el anterior cuidador del museo.

—Antes que yo estaba mi padre, y le aseguro que no es muy dado a inventar nada.

—Entonces, de ser cierto, no sería capaz de cortar nada. —Me acerco hacia una mesa en la que hay un frutero con manzanas—. No podría cortar esta manzana. Seguro que no lo ha probado.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Ahora vengo.

Observo la manzana. Tiene que cortarla. Si no lo hace, creeré de verdad que los brujos van a utilizarme para sus fines. Y eso no puede ser. Ha sido solo una coincidencia, como lo fue el que yo me comiera esa planta. Como lo fue que mi atacante tuviera una de esas dagas robadas; podía haber caído de mil formas en sus manos. Solo una coincidencia... ¡Me niego a creer que me van a usar para destruir el pueblo! Que en verdad sí estoy maldita.

—Ya estoy aquí. —El joven entra y saca la daga, que se ha escondido dentro de la chaqueta. Me quita la manzana de la mano—. ¿Preparada? Esto puede cambiar mi forma de pensar.

—Sí, pero como dicen, la verdad nos hará libres.

Me observa con sus ojos azules y asiente. Pone la manzana en la mesa y alza la daga. Contengo la respiración. Cuando deja caer el brazo, contemplo cómo perfora su carne y la parte en dos, y sonrío feliz. Me acabo de quitar un gran peso de encima.

—Es un libro abierto, señorita. Veo alivio en su mirada, lo cual me lleva a pensar que en verdad sí la atacaron con una de estas dagas.

Lo miro incómoda y algo me impulsa a confiar en él.

—Sí, me atacaron, y me hirieron. Por suerte, ya me he curado y ambos sabemos que lo que decía no era cierto.

El joven me mira y luego mira la daga; sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se corta en un dedo.

—¡No! Veo cómo la sangre resbala por la hoja. Su sangre no me impresiona, solo me quedo paralizada cuando es la mía.

—Vaya, llevo años creyendo en esa historia... y no es cierta.

En parte me alegro, pues algunos piensan que los brujos planearon destruir el pueblo.

—Son solo leyendas...

—Toda leyenda tiene siempre una parte de verdad, no lo olvide —me dice mientras se cura el dedo.

En ese momento, me ruge el estómago exageradamente y recuerdo que no he comido nada en todo el día. El joven se ríe.

—Será mejor que me vaya...

—O mejor traigo algo para comer y le cuento más cosas. —Lo miro sorprendida—. No me interprete mal, no es usted mi tipo... Bueno, no es que sea fea. Lo que quiero decir...

—Tranquilo, es solo que me ha sorprendido que fuera tan directo.

—Cierto, es que me cuesta mucho ir con rodeos. —Alza los hombros—. Y, bueno, también me apetece hablar con alguien sobre esto, alguien que no me mire como si tuviera dos cabezas y temiera que por oírme le va a suceder una desgracia. La gente de este pueblo no es muy dada a escuchar estas historias.

—Son muy supersticiosos. Lo entiendo. Y yo estaré encantada de escucharlo y de aceptar esa comida. No tengo muchas ganas de regresar a casa de mi primo.

—¿Es por lo que se dice de usted?

—Creo que si vamos a comer juntos, deberías tutearme y debería saber tu nombre.

—Cierto. —Me tiende una mano que yo estrecho encantada—. Jarrod a tu servicio. Ahora vengo, no te muevas.

Jarrod se va. Echo un vistazo por la sala. Tiene algunos libros que parece que están catalogando. Leo los títulos y me doy cuenta de que son primeras ediciones de autores famosos, auténticas joyas aún por descubrir. Ojeo algunos y disfruto de un privilegio único. Jarrod llega con algo de comer y acompañado de una mujer.

—Mejor no crear más rumores innecesarios. Si queremos ser amigos, es mejor hacer las cosas bien. Esta es mi madre, Claudia, y las historias que sé las sé por ella y por mi padre. Traer a mi padre ya me parece excesivo.

—Encantada de conocerla, señorita Candice.

La mujer, algo mayor, me tiende una mano. Al mirarla a los ojos, veo que es mucho más joven de lo que aparenta: las canas no le hacen justicia, como tampoco el trabajo duro y la falta de cremas. Puede que no tenga más de cuarenta años.

—Lo mismo digo y, por favor, dejemos a un lado los formalismos.

—Me parece bien. Ahora, comed; os he traído un poco de sopa.

La sopa está muy buena, y las pastas con las que ha acompañado el té son realmente deliciosas

—se nota ese regusto al horno de leña que les da ese toque único.

—Cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre los brujos —dice Jarrod cuando terminamos de comer.

Lo hago y espero que añada algo más.

—En este pueblo aún viven los descendientes de los cuatro brujos —me aclara. Yo hasta ahora desconocía cuántos eran, pensaba que tal vez fueran más—Este pueblo tiene algo especial; aunque a veces sientes la necesidad de irte... al final vuelves. Nosotros nos fuimos cuando yo era pequeño y acabamos por regresar. Esta tierra nos tiene ligados.

—¿La echabais de menos?

—Algo así, pero era más como si necesitáramos estar aquí..., es raro.

—Y mucho —interviene la madre de Jarrod—, aunque yo prefiero pensar que es porque se trata de la tierra de nuestros antepasados.

—Seguramente sea eso —digo pensativa, recordando lo que me contó Felicia. —La mayoría de nuestros vecinos descienden de los brujos, pero no lo saben —continúa Claudia—. Nosotros en concreto descendemos del brujo del fuego, o al menos eso nos han dicho siempre..., es difícil saberlo con seguridad cuando han pasado tantos años y en nuestra familia no queda nada sobre ellos.

—Ya sabes cuál es mi teoría —dice Jarrod a su madre, esta asiente—. Mi teoría es que en este pueblo hay cuatro familias que tienen información directa de los cuatro brujos, y que esa información ha pasado de padres a hijos dejándosela a los primogénitos de cada familia.

—Podría ser. Pero como dices —añado— ha pasado mucho tiempo, y seguro que nada fue como lo cuentan. No te digo que no hayan existido, pero tal vez todo esté agrandado, para atraer turistas al pueblo. —Ambos me miran extrañados—. Quiero decir, para darle importancia al pueblo —rectifico.

—Tal vez. Que lo de la daga no sea cierto me ha dejado algo mosqueado.—Jarrod parece decepcionado, como si llevara toda la vida estudiando y creyendo en estas historias.

—¿Y no tuviste la tentación de probarlo antes?

—No, me aterraba que pudiera cortarme y lo que eso podría significar.

—Mi hijo cree en todo esto, pero es como todo, en el fondo es un supersticioso. Algunos no quieren hablar del tema y otros indagan y al final crean un respeto a lo desconocido.

—No soy supersticioso, solo precavido. —Jarrod sonríe con cariño a su madre.

Jarrod me cuenta que se fueron hace años a otras ciudades y al final regresaron porque a su padre le salió trabajo aquí, y sin trabajo no tenían nada. Esa es su única meta, sobrevivir. En mi siglo, un niño puede soñar con lo que quiere ser de mayor e intentar conseguirlo. No hay cabida para los sueños cuando no se tiene nada para comer. Esta gente solo sabe que hay que aceptar la vida como ha venido.

Jarrod me cuenta alguna leyenda más. Se me pasa el tiempo volando escuchándolos. Al atardecer, me invitan a cenar a su casa y acepto. Seguro que en casa está esa lady Susana; no quiero verla y dudo mucho que Terry se haya percatado de mi ausencia.

Tras la cena, insisten en acompañarme a casa dando un paseo. En esta ocasión también se nos une el padre de Jarrod, un hombre muy reservado, pero con una mirada muy sabia.

Estamos casi llegando cuando escuchamos el ruido de unos cascos de caballo que parecen ir en espantada. De pronto, vemos salir de la finca a dos jinetes que van completamente de negro montados en caballos también negros. Temiendo que me estén buscando, camino más deprisa. Entro en la finca.

—¡Fuego! —grita Claudia.

Me giro a la derecha y veo cómo dos de las construcciones más alejadas de la casa están empezando a arder.

—¡Id a pedir ayuda! —Sin darles tiempo a que me repliquen corro hacia el incendio. Al llegar, varias familias están saliendo de sus casas espantadas.

—¡Poneos a salvo! ¡Id a la casa! —Las mujeres y los niños se van. Los hombres se dirigen a por cubos de agua.

Cojo el primer cubo de agua que traen y lo arrojo al fuego, pero este ni se inmuta. Lo intento de nuevo y nada. Escucho chillar a una mujer y me acerco a ella.

—Mi bebé... ¡Está dentro! —La mujer tiene un feo golpe en la cabeza que le sangra. Miro la casa y, sin pararme a pensarlo, me adentro en ese infierno de llamas.

 **TERRY**

—No la hemos visto en todo el día... Creemos que se ha ido...

—¡¿Cómo que se ha ido?! —le grito a uno de los hombres que puse al cuidado de Candice. Desde que el otro día salió con Catha al pueblo, supe que lo haría más veces—. ¿Y no me informas hasta ahora?

—Hemos ido a buscarla por el pueblo...

—¡Que sea la última vez que esto sucede! ¡Sois un hatajo de inútiles!

La pago con ellos sin necesidad, pero estoy muy preocupado. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?

De repente, siento que algo no va bien, siento que me falta el aire. Un mal presentimiento me recorre entero.

—¡Fuego!

Alguien entra en la casa gritando. Es una mujer seguida de un par de hombres a los que no he visto en mi vida.

Salgo inmediatamente de la casa y enseguida veo el fuego cebarse con las casas más alejadas. Maldición. Una parte de mí sabe que esto es consecuencia de las amenazas que lancé ayer; es su forma de decirme que no me pase con ellos. Ordeno que todos los sirvientes de la casa vengan conmigo y vayan a buscar agua. Hay que hacer una cadena humana para apagarlo. Corro hacia allí y, al llegar, compruebo angustiado que una de ellas está completamente calcinada. Me recorre un escalofrío al pensar en los posibles heridos.

—¡Sacad a todos y llevadlos a la casa principal! —grito a uno de mis trabajadores. Todo esto es por mi culpa.

De repente, un grito desgarrado surca el aire y una mujer cae de rodillas al suelo delante de una de las casas. Voy hacia ella.

—¿Quién está dentro?

La mujer me mira con la vista desenfocada.

—Mi bebé..., mi bebé...

—Asel ha entrado a por ellos.

—¿A por ellos? —Miro al joven que ha hablado; este aparta la mirada y temo lo que va a decirme.

—La señorita Candice fue a salvar al pequeño. Asel se metió tras ella seguidamente, pero todavía no ha salido ninguno de los tres.

Me quedo petrificado. Me invade un miedo atroz que nunca antes había sentido. Miro a la casa y sin importarme ir directo a una muerte segura, corro hacia ella. Estoy llegando cuando Asel sale de las llamas y me corta el paso.

—¡No los encuentro!

Como ve que eso no me detiene, tira de mí. De repente se escucha el crujido de la madera y la casa se derrumba ante mis ojos. El grito de sufrimiento de la mujer refleja muy bien en el dolor que siento. No puede ser verdad..., esto no puede estar pasando. Quiero ir hacia las llamas, pero Asel me detiene.

—¡Déjame! —Me golpea para frenarme, y yo hago lo mismo—. ¡Te he dicho que me dejes!

—¿No ves que no hay nada que hacer? ¡Acéptalo!

Lo miro furioso y le doy un puñetazo en la cara para apartarlo de mí. Bordeo la casa en busca del mejor lugar para internarme en las llamas. Me da igual ya cuál sea mi suerte. Me niego a creer que no hay nada que hacer. Que la he perdido para siempre. Y mientras trato de aceptar que este es el final de Candice, siento cómo una parte de mí está muriendo poco a poco ante esa perspectiva.

—¡Por allí! —Me vuelvo al oír la voz de Asel y miro hacia donde señala.

La mujer que lloraba en el suelo se ha levantado y corre hacia alguien, y veo a Candy ir hacia ellos con la cara negra y la ropa medio quemada.

Nunca he sentido un alivio igual. Y de pronto, todo el dolor que sentía se trasforma en enfado.

Candice se acerca a la mujer con una sonrisa y hace a un lado su capa: el bebé duerme ajeno a lo que ha podido pasarle. La mujer se echa a llorar y recibe al bebé en sus brazos, deshaciéndose en lágrimas y en agradecimientos hacia Candice.

Su marido se acerca y le da las gracias. Llego hasta ellos. La sonrisa de Candy se congela cuando ve mi rostro. La cojo del brazo y tiro de ella hacia la casa.

—Asel, hazte cargo de todo, yo vengo ahora mismo.

Asel asiente.

—Puedo seguirte sin que tires de mí. —La ignoro—. ¡Suéltame! —Ni caso—. Maldito bruto... ¡Que puedo ir solita!

Me golpea. Ahora sí la miro furioso.

—No me das miedo. No he hecho nada que no hubiera hecho cualquiera.

Llegamos a la casa y entramos. La suelto. Candice me golpea en el pecho.

—Ve a tu cuarto y no salgas de él a menos que la casa esté ardiendo.

—¡No eres nadie para darme órdenes!

—No me hagas repetírtelo.

—¡No pienso hacerte caso! —La cojo de los brazos—. Con mi vida hago lo que quiero.

—¡No eres más que un maldito estorbo! No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme cruzado en tu camino.

Candice me mira dolida. Aparto la mirada.

—¡Ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo si no quieres que te ate a una maldita silla!

Candice corre hacia su dormitorio. Me quedo de pie frente a las escaleras hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse en un portazo, y luego regreso al exterior. Menos mal que no hay nadie en la casa que haya podido escuchar nuestros gritos, todos están tratando de apagar el fuego. El miedo que he sentido ante lo que podía haberle pasado no ha menguado nada y se ha trasformado en furia por su irresponsabilidad. Sé que me he pasado, pero prefiero que me odie a que acabe muerta.

Por suerte, el incendio solo se ha cebado con tres casas y no ha habido ninguna muerte que lamentar, solo heridos leves. Cuando regresé, mis hombres tenían controlado el fuego.

—¿Sospechas de alguien? Porque yo sí —me dice Asel cuando regresamos a la casa.

—No habrán dejado pruebas y no pienso amilanarme con esto.

—Espero que así hayas aprendido a ser más prudente. Es mejor que dejes de dar la cara por alguien que no es de tu incumbencia.

—No vuelvas a decirme qué tengo que hacer con respecto a Candice.

Asel calla y se marcha. Subo al cuarto de Candy para comprobar que ha dejado de hacer el tonto, pero cuando abro la puerta, no la encuentro. Me enfurezco con ella y la busco por la casa sin éxito.

—¿Busca a la señorita? —me pregunta una sirvienta. Asiento—. La vi hace un rato ir hacia la cala con paso decidido.

«Genial, simplemente genial», pienso malhumorado como nunca.

Asiento y voy en su busca. ¿Acaso Candice se propone retarme en un día así? Ya en la playa, miro en derredor. No la veo por ningún sitio. Cómo no, mi enfado crece por momentos. Camino por la cala iluminada por la luna y de pronto me topo con el vestido de Candy tirado de cualquier manera. Lo cojo y miro al mar, pensando en si ha sido tan tonta de bañarse por la noche. Y sí, en medio de esa balsa salada está Candice; el frío de la noche no parece importarle.

Me quito las botas y la camisa antes de entrar en el agua. Mi paciencia ha rebasado su límite. Candice se vuelve cuando escucha el ruido que hago en el agua y huye de mí.

—¿Qué demonios haces en el agua? ¿Y si te pica algún bicho marino? ¿Qué quieres, matarte?

—No te importa lo que quiera. Es mi vida. ¡ Mi vida!

—Te recuerdo que tu vida y la mía están ligadas...

—No por mucho tiempo. Me pienso ir de aquí en cuanto pueda y dejarte en paz.

Llego hasta ella y la cojo de los brazos para que me mire. Candice forcejea conmigo.

—¿No te das cuenta de que has podido morir calcinada?

—¡Pero eso a ti te habría dado igual! ¿Verdad? —Sus ojos llamean de rabia.

¡Por supuesto que no me da igual! Pero estoy tan enfadado con ella que callo.

—No me das más que problemas. Estoy cansado de ir detrás de ti vigilándote a todas horas como si fueras una niña pequeña.

—En vez de eso, preocúpate de cuidar a tu queridísima prometida. Recuerda que yo solo estoy de paso y que un día me olvidarás para siempre.

—Pues ojalá llegue pronto ese día.

Candice me mira dolida. Luego me golpea y de rebote se cae. La cojo y me escupe agua a la cara. Se retuerce como una culebra. Al final consigo inmovilizarla y acaba pegada a mi pecho. Me mira con rabia.

—No sabes cuánto puedo llegar a odiarte —me dice con la clara intención de herirme.

—Me alegra que tengas sentimientos por mí.

Trata de golpearme, se pega más, y por primera vez en esta noche dejo de sentir rabia por ella y experimento deseo. Un gran deseo intensificado por el miedo a perderla y lo que podría haberle pasado. La rabia me hace mirar sus labios. Unos labios acariciados por las gotas del mar. La sangre me hierve y, poseído por lo que siento, la beso con dureza. Candy se resiste, pero al final acepta el beso con rabia y me responde de la misma forma, como si ahora siguiéramos luchando usando nuestros labios. Su sabor me embriaga los sentidos, no puedo detenerme. La acerco más a mí. El mar me ayuda, pues las suaves olas nos acarician y nos acercan más a los brazos del otro. Poco a poco, el beso rudo se convierte en otro más tierno. Acaricio sus labios con mi lengua, ávida de encontrarse con la suya.

Cuando sus labios se abren en un gemido de placer, me adentro en ellos y no tengo piedad. Nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana. Con rabia, con deseo, con pasión y con una pizca de ternura, que es la que más me asusta. La alzo. Candy me rodea con las piernas y soy más consciente que nunca de cómo nuestros cuerpos se unen ahí donde reside la fuente de mi deseo. La abrazo aún más fuerte. Necesito sentirla como nunca he necesitado nada. Subo una de mis manos por su costado y llego hasta su pecho. Lo acaricio sobre la camisola que aún lleva puesta, tiene el tamaño perfecto para volverme loco de deseo. Sé que debo detener esto, mas no puedo. Llevo deseándola en secreto mucho tiempo y el hecho de haber estado a punto de perderla en ese incendio ha hecho que no piense en nada más salvo en tenerla entre mis brazos. Tiro un poco de la tela para apartarla de mi caricia y que nada se interponga entre mis manos y su cremosa piel. Quiero sentir cómo su pezón se endurece entre mis dedos.

Estoy a punto de lograr mi objetivo, Candy gime entre mis labios. Su gemido se cuela en mis oídos produciéndome un intenso placer y soy consciente por primera vez de a dónde nos lleva esto. Si no me detengo ahora, la haré mía bajo la luz de la luna en estas frías aguas saladas. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Candy se merece mucho más que esto. Mucho más que yo.

La aparto de mí como si quemara. Candy me mira contrariada, pero poco a poco sus ojos se tornan furiosos al ver en los míos el arrepentimiento.

—Esto es un error; si ha sucedido, ha sido solo por lo que ha pasado y por el enfado. Por nada más. Tú eras la única mujer que estaba cerca. De no haber sido tú, habría sido cualquier otra.

Mis palabras son como dagas afiladas que la apuñalan, pero sé que es mejor así. Mejor que piense que soy un canalla a que caiga presa también de este sentimiento que me oprime desde hace días y que, cuanto más crece, más desgraciado me hace sentir. Mejor que me odie con toda su alma a que me ame con todo su ser, tal como yo la amo desde hace tiempo y no he querido aceptarlo, pues hacerlo solo es una condena en vida.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **CANDICE**

No he pegado ojo en toda la noche por culpa de lo que pasó ayer. Y estoy tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en lo sucedido con Terry. En cómo me vi poseída por el deseo y luego por el intenso dolor que me produjeron sus duras palabras.

Salgo de la cama y me visto deprisa. Ayer estaba en el mar pensando en lo que había hecho al salvar a ese niño, si ese detalle había cambiado el curso de la historia. Tengo que ir a un sitio. El único lugar donde creo que podré hallar una respuesta.

Una vez estoy lista, bajo a los túneles y me dirijo hacia las ruinas. El lugar está solitario, apenas está despuntando el alba. Me sitúo en el centro, me siento y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

-Por favor, por favor, mostradme la verdad. -Nada. No sucede nada-. Por favor, por favor. -Nada. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas-. Por favor...

Me desespero, me angustio, y cuando creo que no va a pasar nada, a mi mente acude un recuerdo. Cómo cuando eché agua al fuego, este ni se inmutó. Y entiendo enseguida lo que eso significa: el fuego no se apagó porque esas casas debían quemarse irremediablemente, pero al bebé sí lo rescaté porque era su destino. De lo contrario, no habría podido sacarlo de las llamas. De repente, acude a mi mente otra imagen: la de Asel gritándonos. Él era el verdadero salvador del niño.

Abro los ojos y respiro aliviada, sintiendo que me acabo de quitar un gran peso de encima. Está claro que no puedo cambiar la historia. Al menos, no los acontecimientos importantes que pueden hacer que el futuro se modifique.

Salgo del círculo sagrado. Los recuerdos de anoche se apoderan nuevamente de mí ahora que nada más me preocupa. Me siento triste y dolida. Ayer sucumbí al deseo en los brazos de Terry y sé que habría sido capaz de entregarme a él. Por una parte, me alegra que se detuviera, pero no que luego me echara en cara que solo me besó por despecho y por la rabia que sentía. Lo odio, lo odio con todo mi ser.

Regreso a la casa. No hay nadie despierto. Mejor. Subo a mi cuarto y, a medio camino, viajo en el tiempo y siento que regresar a mi siglo es lo mejor que podía pasarme ahora mismo. Necesito estar sola, pensar, y aquí no creo que pueda.

Any entra en mi estudio y me mira enfadada al ver los restos de comida en el suelo, mi catre deshecho y la evidencia de que el tiempo que ella creía que estaba en el pasado me encontraba aquí sola, aislada de todo.

No es la primera vez que lo hago; por eso Any, cuando llevo más de cuatro días sin aparecer, se pasa por aquí, para ver si me ha dado por evadirme.

-Tienes una pinta horrible. Menudas ojeras.

-Pues no me mires. -La pico.

-Cerraré los ojos, entonces.

Viene hacia donde estoy y pone mala cara al ver mi cuadro. No me extraña. Me he pintado a mí misma, pero estoy dividida: en una mitad, estoy vestida de aquella época, y en la otra, de esta. Además, tengo los ojos cerrados y llenos de lágrimas, y la mano derecha sujeta la ropa con desgarro, como si quisiera detener así el dolor que siento en mi corazón. No esperaba que nadie lo viera. Mi idea era destruirlo cuando hubiera sacado parte de mi dolor en cada una de las pinceladas, pero ahora que está casi acabado, sé que no ha servido de nada.

-Vale..., quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero todo, todo, todo -me dice tajante, y sé que no se detendrá hasta que lo haga.

-Está bien.

-Qué poco me ha costado convencerte..., eso me preocupa. Ven, vayamos a casa, mis padres están de viaje otra vez. Últimamente a mi padre no paran de salirle charlas en diferentes universidades. Pero bueno, me alegro por él.

-Sí, yo también, aunque se les echa de menos.

-La verdad es que sí. Y ahora, en marcha. Pienso prepararte una de tus comidas preferidas. Hoy soy toda tuya.

Después de comernos unas hamburguesas de pollo empanado con queso y bacón, nos sentamos en el salón cada una con su bol de helado de vainilla con galletas.

-Vale, te he dado tiempo. Ahora quiero que me digas qué ha pasado.

Me meto un trozo de helado en la boca y cuando me lo termino le cuento todo... o casi todo, pues cuando llego a la parte del beso le digo que solo me besó, no le hablo de que su mano acarició mi pecho y de que mis piernas lo rodearon presa del placer del momento. Me siento fatal por haberme dejado llevar, por eso prefiero guardármelo para mí. Sé que si Terry no me hubiera dicho lo que me dijo no me habría sentido así, pero ahora mi inexperiencia se mezcla con la vergüenza y la rabia.

-La verdad es que entrar a esa casa en llamas fue muy irresponsable por tu parte.-La miro seria-. Vale, vale, pero no me extraña que Terry se lo tomara así.

-No soy nada suyo. Que se preocupe de cuidar a su prometida.

-Que menuda pieza es. No sé cómo te callas lo que piensas cuando te trata así.

-No puedo saltar, no estaría bien visto.

-Lamento lo de los rumores...

-Por suerte o por desgracia, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Any toma mis manos.

-... y siento que te hayas enamorado de él. Todo sería más fácil de no haber ocurrido.

-Lo sé. Lo sé mejor que nadie. Any me abraza con fuerza, le devuelvo el abrazo hasta que noto que me voy a deshacer en lágrimas y me aparto.

-Y sobre lo que me has dicho del antepasado de Jon -agradezco que cambie de tema-, podríamos ir al museo y ver si esa daga sigue allí.

Ya lo había pensado, pero necesitaba un tiempo para estar sola.

-Bien, pues yo propongo ir ahora y no retrasar más esto.

Asiento y subimos a cambiarnos. No tardamos mucho en encaminarnos hacia el museo. Ahora es más grande. Han ampliado la sección de los brujos, en la que exponen imágenes y muñecos de cera, debido a los muchos turistas que visitan el pueblo atraídos por sus edificios antiguos y sus leyendas. Estamos a punto de entrar al museo cuando alguien me llama.

-Candice.

Al girarme, veo a Felicia, que me saluda y me llama con la mano.

-Buenas -le decimos cuando llegamos a su lado.

Empieza a andar, la seguimos.

-Veo que has recordado que el arma con la que te atacaron era igual que la daga que se creía que era de los brujos. -La miro seria-. ¿Me equivoco?-Niego con la cabeza; sonríe-. Soy muy observadora. El otro día encontraron la descripción que hiciste de ella cuando fuiste a poner la denuncia, y la reconocí al instante.

-¿Y la daga sigue estando en el museo?

-No, ya no. La última desapareció hace treinta años.

-Entonces ¿cómo sabes que era la de los brujos?

-La vi en un libro que hay en la biblioteca que tenía fotos de ellas. Me gusta saber dónde vivo y he investigado la historia de este pueblo a conciencia. ¿Dónde la viste tú?

-En ese mismo libro.

No tengo ni idea de qué libro habla, pero Felicia sonríe y parece que se lo ha tragado. Evidentemente, no voy decirle que lo vi en el museo hace doscientos años.

-Si te preguntan por ella, di que no sabes nada. A veces pecan de ser un poco pesados y son algo tontos -esto lo dice en bajo-, y suelen perder con frecuencia las pruebas. Por eso me fui de aquí, odio trabajar con gente tan incompetente. -Sonríe como buscando complicidad-. No te preocupes, tu atacante no saldrá de la cárcel en lo que le queda de vida.

-Sí, eso espero.

-Bueno, os dejo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa -rebusca en su bolso y saca una tarjeta-, estos son mi número y la dirección de mi casa. Estaré encantada de responder todas tus preguntas o, bueno, si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa..., pues ya sabes.

Any me mira tan extrañada como yo por tanta cortesía. Cojo la tarjeta recelosa y le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta -«No, no lo haré», pienso.

Cuando nos despedimos, Any dice:

-Qué mujer más rara.

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Entramos al museo?

-No, no creo que encontremos nada.

Y en verdad lo creo así. No creo que Felicia nos haya mentido en eso.

Cuatro días después, aparezco en el siglo de Terry. Me visto y voy hacia las cocinas. Es media tarde y confío en no cruzarme con nadie a quien no quiera ver, es decir, Terry o su flamante prometida, lady Susana-o lady Gusana, como tal vez debería llamarla.

Al llegar a la cocina, encuentro a Mar dando instrucciones a una sirvienta.

-Mar. -Esta se gira y me sonríe-. Solo quería informarte de que hoy no voy a salir, estaré en mi estudio o por la casa, pero no quiero que nadie me moleste.

-Claro, no se preocupe, señorita. Le subiré algo para cenar si lo desea.

-Sí, si eres tan amable...

-¿Acaso tampoco piensas bajar a cenar? Doy un respingo y me vuelvo para ver a lady Gusana. Sonrío para mis adentros por mi ocurrencia.

-Buenas tardes, lady Susana.

-Buenas tardes. Ven, demos un paseo...

-Me gustaría retirarme...

-Por favor, acompáñame.

Es una orden clara, así que no me queda más remedio que seguirla. Sonrío falsamente y voy hacia ella, que me coge del brazo. Su contacto me produce escalofríos. Salimos hacia los jardines y una vez lejos de oídos indiscretos, se sienta en un banco y espera a que me siente con ella para decir:

-Ayer no estuvo bien que faltaras al baile.

-Estaba inspirada...

-No es excusa, y tu falta no hizo más que alentar los rumores. Es mejor que no vuelva a suceder.

-No estoy obligada a acudir a todas las fiestas a las que me inviten.

-Sí, si tenemos en cuenta que la gente cree que no asistes porque, como amante de mi futuro esposo, no soportas vernos juntos.

-Me da igual veros juntos -miento.

-Lo sé, querida, pero la gente no. Por eso es mejor que vengas mañana a la ópera con nosotros. Cuanto más nos vean juntos, antes aceptarán que todo son invenciones y será mejor para todos, créeme.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo?

Lady Susana da un pequeño respingo, mira a todos lados y luego se inclina hacia mí haciéndose la interesante.

Cuánto misterio.

-El fuego del otro día fue intencionado. Todo apunta a que a alguien no le gustó que tu querido primo fuera al club a amenazar con vérselas con todo aquel que se metiera contigo. -La miro atónita-. Veo que no estabas al tanto de nada.

-Y ¿cómo te has enterado tú? ¿Terry te lo ha dicho?

-Oh, no, claro que no. Fue por un amigo de mi padre, que se lo contó a gritos indignado con el comportamiento de Terry. Por eso debemos acallar los rumores, para que él no tenga que volver a defenderte ni batirse en duelo con medio pueblo. -Me toma las manos-. Créeme, sufrí mucho cuando me enteré de lo que decían de ti.

-Me lo imagino. -Me suelto y me levanto-. Acudiré a la ópera.

-Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mí. Dentro de poco serás como de la familia, y no quiero que nadie manche el buen nombre de mi prima política.

«Sí, seguro», pienso. Le deseo que tenga una buena tarde y me alejo de allí. No esperaba que Terry diera la cara por mí. No me extraña que estuviera tan enfadado. No hago más que darle problemas desde que me conoció, y ahora lo del incendio. Ha sido mi culpa. Pero, ¿cómo es que mis actos han podido provocar un incendio, si supuestamente no puedo interferir en el pasado? Porque de no haber estado yo aquí, habría sucedido igualmente. Tal vez el incendio no traiga consecuencias a largo plazo. O que, cuando yo me marche, otro hecho lo explicará, pues debía producirse de todas formas... Sí, debe de ser eso. Aun así, no pienso arriesgarme a que suceda algo más por mi culpa.

-¿Está segura de que quiere que haga estos cambios en el vestido?

-Segurísima -respondo a Patricia, a quien he mandado llamar.

-Sí, pero es un poco...

-Lo quiero así -la corto-. ¿Lo tendrás listo para mañana?

-Claro, no se preocupe. Aunque no creo que esto aplaque las habladurías.

-Tal vez, pero quiero hacerlo.

-Si me acepta un consejo... -Asiento-. Las habladurías siempre existirán, pero si les hace caso, entrará en un bucle del que no sabrá cómo salir. Y créame, sé de lo que hablo.

-¿Lo dices por lo que te pasó con Margerit?

-Lo digo porque antes de tener que ganarme la vida y llegar a este pueblo, yo vivía en una casa como esta y estaba a punto de casarme.

-Eso no lo sabía. ¿Qué pasó?

Me ayuda a quitarme la ropa y a ponerme un vestido sencillo para la cena. Espero paciente a que decida si quiere o no contarme su historia.

-Soy hija de un adinerado comerciante. Llevaba una vida de lujos y nunca me faltó de nada. Estaba prometida con un joven de buena familia a quien conocía de toda la vida. Y lo amaba, o creía amarlo. Aunque la cuantiosa dote que me iba a dar mi padre atrajo a varios pretendientes, yo solo tenía ojos para él y lo acepté enseguida, a pesar de que éramos muy jóvenes y tendríamos que esperar para casarnos. Pero de pronto, todo cambió. Mi padre siempre andaba fuera por negocios, pero su último viaje se alargó más de lo habitual. Cuando tuvimos noticias suyas fue a través de una carta, donde nos contaba su afición por el juego y que había perdido todo el dinero en las cartas. Que no podía mirarnos a la cara, aunque esperaba que un día lo perdonáramos. Mi madre montó en cólera y se marchó antes de que nos quitaran la casa, sin importarle nada más.

»De la noche a la mañana, me quedé sola con las deudas de mi padre y un servicio al que no sabía mandar. Tenía entonces dieciséis años. Le conté mi situación a mi prometido y le propuse adelantar la boda, pues me veía viviendo en la calle. Él aceptó y me pidió pasar la noche juntos..., sucumbí a su encanto. Me dejé amar por el que creía que sería mi esposo dentro de poco... -Me mira esperando que la entienda; le cojo las manos y le sonrío-Al día siguiente me repudió públicamente. Le contó a todo el mundo que yo era una cualquiera que se había entregado a él por dinero. Su traición me dolió más que el verme privada de mi vida de lujos. Así que vendí la casa para pagar las deudas y, sola y sin nada, empecé a buscar trabajo, pero todos me señalaban con el dedo y me daban de lado. Cuando supe que estaba encinta, fui a decírselo, pero me contestó que ese niño no era suyo y que nunca reconocería al hijo de una ramera. Finalmente encontré trabajo aquí, en la tienda de costura de la señora Margerit. Oculté mi embarazo tanto como pude, pero no tardó en hacerse evidente y en alimentar los rumores. Me echaron del trabajo. Tenía dos opciones: creer todo lo que decían de mí y hundirme, o seguir luchando con la cabeza alta. Y decidí lo segundo. A fin de cuentas, tenía la conciencia tranquila, pues yo no había hecho nada malo salvo amar al hombre equivocado, y sabía que nada de lo que decían de mí era cierto; y si lo fuera, tendría la conciencia tranquila, pues yo había elegido ese camino. -Me mira sonriente-¿Entiende lo que le quiero decir?

-Que siga mis dictados, y si me equivoco y me critican, que no me avergüence de ello, porque al menos yo he elegido qué hacer con mi vida.

-Exacto. A la gente le gusta airear los trapos sucios de otros para que los demás no se fijen en sus propios defectos. -Asiento. No puedo estar más de acuerdo-. Y ahora, ¿sigue queriendo llevar este vestido a la fiesta?

-Debo hacerlo, no es por mí.

-¿La obliga su primo?

-No, pero el incendio fue por culpa de que él tuviera que defenderme -le confieso-. Y no quiero poner a sus trabajadores en peligro.

-Entiendo. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-Aun así, seguiré tu consejo en la medida de lo posible.

Asiente y, tras recoger mi vestido para arreglarlo, se marcha. Espero a que sea la hora de la cena y decido bajar. Si quiero que las habladurías cesen, no puedo echar más leña al fuego y dejar que la odiosa de lady Susana piense que me molesta verla con Terry. Cosa que es cierta, dicho sea de paso.

Llego al comedor y dudo antes de abrir la puerta. No he visto a Terry desde aquella noche en la cala. No estoy preparada para enfrentarme a él, pero es mejor que no retrase más esto.

Abro la puerta y noto que algo se rompe dentro de mí al ver a Terry y a lady Susana hablar amigablemente en un lado de la sala. Él está como siempre, es decir, alerta y tenso, pero no tanto como lo está conmigo. Lady Susana, por su parte, se lo está comiendo con los ojos y ha apoyado su mano sobre la de Terry. Este no la aparta; no debe desagradarle. Aparto la mirada. En otro lado del comedor están lord y lady Marlow hablando. ¿Qué pinto aquí? Por unos instantes pienso que soy invisible para ellos, como cuando podía espiar la vida de los demás sin que nadie se percatase de mi presencia, y siento envidia de aquellos días. Al menos entonces no me tenía que esforzar por integrarme en un mundo que no es el mío.

Terry es el primero en verme. Sus ojos azules se entrelazan con los míos y yo aparto la mirada rápidamente, incapaz de aguantársela. Me acerco hacia ellos con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa en el rostro. Falsa, por supuesto.

-¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí! -Lady Susana me obliga a mirarla con su comentario, pero trato de no reparar en que está más cerca de Terry que antes, como si quisiera marcar su territorio.

-La alegría es mía. Siento no estar tanto como debería, pero la inspiración no entiende de momentos apropiados para revelarse.

-Lo sabemos, querida -dice lady Marlow. -Yo pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo -afirma lord Marlow-. ¡Habrase visto!, una mujer pintora... Todos los grandes artistas son hombres. Lo dicho, una pérdida de tiempo. Pero bueno, al menos mantiene las manos ocupadas en algo inofensivo...

Me reta con la mirada; yo sonrío y asiento sin más, como si le diera la razón a este idiota que se piensa que la mujer no sirve para nada, y me siento a su lado.

Por suerte no tardan en servirnos la cena. Me concentro en mi plato y como ajena a lo que me rodea, o al menos lo intento. Cuando llega el postre, noto que lord y lady Marlow se relajan.

Llevan toda la noche ignorándome sin incluirme en las conversaciones. La verdad es que lo prefiero así, pero me hace ser aún más consciente de que aquí no pinto nada.

-No veo por qué tenéis que retrasar la boda. Estoy deseando tener nietecitos -dice lady Marlow.

«Hijos», pienso. Y seguidamente me imagino a Terry con esa lady Gusana, haciéndola su esposa en todos los sentidos. Besándola como me besó a mí, acariciándola como lo hizo conmigo, pero sin ropa que se interponga entre sus ávidas caricias y el cuerpo de ella. La idea me resulta espantosa. Horrible. Comerme el postre deja de parecerme atractivo. No me entra. Quiero irme de aquí.

-Madre, ya te he dicho que no tenemos prisa, pero admito que yo también estoy deseando casarme. Hay mucha mujerzuela suelta por ahí que no acepta que este hombre es mío.

Eso lo ha dicho por mí, sin duda. Me vuelvo y la miro con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que hacéis una preciosa pareja. Atrasar la boda es innecesario.

-Muy bien dicho, señorita Candice -aprueba lady Margot.

Le sonrío.

-¿Y tú qué opinas, querido? -pregunta lady Susana a Terry.

Siento los ojos de Terry puestos en mí. Lo ignoro, como él lleva haciendo conmigo toda la noche.

-Tengo que resolver unos asuntos antes de poner fecha a la boda.

-Pues esperemos que todo se resuelva pronto -añade lady Susana-. No veo la hora de convertirme en tu amada esposa.

Recalca lo de «amada». Vuelvo a sonreír. Tras terminar, me disculpo y me retiro a mi cuarto. Me paso casi toda la noche esperando a que Terry entre en mi habitación y me pida disculpas por cómo me está tratando últimamente. Pero no lo hace. Y cuando llega el alba, sé que todo ha cambiado entre los dos.

Me preparo para la ópera. Cuando acabemos, hablaré con Terry y le diré la decisión que he tomado. No puedo seguir viviendo en esta casa ni un minuto más.

Cuando estoy lista, bajo las escaleras y veo a Terry esperándome, o eso creo hasta que aparecen por la puerta lady Susana y sus padres. Incómoda, bajo los escalones que me restan. La primera en verme es lady Susana, que sonríe al observar la ropa elegida, demostrando que le gusta mi atuendo austero y carente de atractivo y que deja claro el puesto que ocupo en su familia.

-¿Qué te has puesto? -me pregunta Terry enfadado. ¿Enfadado?

-Déjala, querido. Algunas personas son listas y saben aceptar cuál es y será su sitio. Y tu prima ya se ha dado cuenta de que no podrá aspirar a nada más que a ser una mera dama de compañía -dice lady Susana.

Decidí vestirme como una solterona, tapada hasta arriba, con cofia y todo. Quería despedirme a lo grande de este mundo sin dejar huella. La gente no reparará en mí, solo verán a la poco atractiva joven que acompaña a lady Susana; y si lo hacen, pensarán, como bien ha recalcado la prometida de Terry, que he aceptado mi lugar. Los rumores cesarán y con suerte se olvidarán de mí. Pero aunque este haya sido mi plan, cuando lady Susana ha abierto la boca esperaba que Terry me defendiera. Sé que es estúpido esperar algo así, pero no creía que se iría sin más hacia los carruajes y daría así por concluida la conversación.

Llegamos a la ópera, un precioso edificio que en mi época sigue conservando todo su esplendor y cuyos espectáculos solo están al alcance de los más adinerados, ya que los precios son abusivos. Nos adentrados en la ópera; yo me mantengo un paso por detrás, representando a la perfección mi papel. La gente me mira curiosa, pero veo el triunfo en sus ojos porque he dejado de tratar de ser como ellos.

Ya en el palco, me siento al fondo del todo, entre las sombras, deseando fundirme con ellas y que acabe cuanto antes esta noche.

-Échales un ojo, ahora volvemos -me dice lady Marlow cuando termina el primer acto. Me da órdenes como si hubiera pasado a ser alguien de su servicio.

Sé a lo que se refiere con «echarles un ojo»: evitar que hagan algo inapropiado, hacer de carabina. Observo a Terry y a lady Susana ajenos a mí, o tratando de ignorarme. Ella susurra algo muy cerca de su oído y Terry no se inmuta, ni tampoco cuando le pasa los dedos por la mano y lo acaricia de manera sugerente. De repente, ella se vuelve y me mira sonriendo, como diciendo «jódete», y le da un beso cerca de los labios, atrevida. La gente de los otros palcos pensará que solo hablan al oído. Confío en que Terry le diga que se aparte, pero entonces veo que este le coge la mano, aceptando su acercamiento. Tal vez ya algo enamorado de ella. No aguanto más... ¡Y no tengo por qué aguantarlo!

En cuanto lord y lady Marlow llegan para el segundo acto, me levanto sin dar explicaciones a nadie y salgo de aquí pensando en dejarle una nota a Terry a modo de despedida. No creo que se merezca nada más.? ﾟﾘﾤ

Salgo de palco y casi corro por los aterciopelados pasillos, ahora solitarios, pues todos los asistentes están en su asiento viendo la obra. Estoy a punto de alcanzar las escaleras cuando alguien me coge del brazo y me lleva hacia las sombras.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? -me dice Terry entre dientes.

-No te importa. Mi vida nunca ha sido ni será cosa tuya, y mucho menos mis decisiones.

Se lo digo sin volverme y sintiendo como fuego su contacto sobre mi vestido. La tela no es suficiente para evitar que su calor me traspase.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Enrabietada, me vuelvo para enfrentarlo, para decirle que me dije ir para siempre.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. La luz tenue de los candelabros apenas nos ilumina, pero sé que puede leer en mi rostro lo que siento-. ¿Quieres saber por qué odio verte con ella?

Terry me aguanta la mirada y de repente la aparta, como si no quisiera ver ni saber nada más. Siento su rechazo.

Aparta la mano.

-Adiós, Terry. Adiós para siempre. Te deseo que seas feliz. No pienso regresar a tu casa ni a tu vida, nunca más. No me busques.

Me marcho corriendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Salgo a la calle precipitadamente y cometo el error de cruzar sin mirar... De repente un golpe, dolor, sangre y la inconsciencia...

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 **TERRY**

Corro tras ella cuando asimilo lo que me ha dicho entre líneas y no me he atrevido a ver en sus ojos: si ha caído también presa de esta locura, como yo. Cuando la alcanzo, veo horrorizado cómo un coche de caballos le pasa por encima. Me quedo paralizado, incapaz de asimilar lo que acabo de ver. Y ante mis ojos desaparece, dejando tras ella el charco de sangre y el profundo dolor que siento en mi pecho.

Me despierto angustiado, sudando, con el regusto del grito que emití ante el horror que presencié, hace ahora dos meses. Me acerco a la licorera y doy un gran trago directamente de la botella. No dejo de verla herida, atropellada por ese carro. Cuando pasó, el coche de caballos siguió su camino como si nada, y no había rastro de ella. Me alejé hacia las ruinas y busqué respuestas, algo que me hiciera saber que seguía con vida. En mi mente me la imaginaba sola, en su tiempo, desangrándose en el círculo sagrado.

Desde entonces, todo me da igual. Soy huraño con todo el mundo y solo vivo para trabajar hasta caer rendido. Les dije a todos que Candice se había ido de viaje, que me negaba a dejar que fuera la dama de compañía de lady Susana, quien desde la desaparición de Candice evita venir. Mejor. Al menos hasta que me case podré librarme de su odiosa presencia. Cuando me besó en el palco, callé solo para que Candice no sufriera y se diera cuenta de cómo estaban y debían estar las cosas... Lo peor fue que no tuve el valor de preguntarle por qué odiaba verme con ella; una parte de mí prefiere vivir en la ignorancia a leer en sus ojos lo mismo que reflejan los míos cuando la miro.

Cada día recorro los pasadizos, con la esperanza de que la conexión que me avisaba de que había vuelto se haya roto y esté por aquí. A veces pienso que si no ha regresado es señal de que aún está recuperándose y que debo volver a verla. Otras, pienso que se debate entre la vida y la muerte, y que si perece, la olvidaré en el acto, y eso, saber que algún día no recordaré por quién sufre mi alma, me angustia aún más que ser consciente de que la he perdido para siempre.

Me visto y bajo a los túneles, como hago siempre. Llego hasta el final y compruebo que todo está como estaba: no falta ninguna prenda de ropa de su cómoda, y sobre ella reposa aún la nota que le dejé pidiéndole por favor que me dijera que se encontraba bien, que había visto su accidente. Desando mis pasos y me dirijo hacia la cueva que da al mar, donde paso muchas horas al día, ajeno a todo. Al principio tampoco veo nada raro, pero cuando voy hacia el final del túnel descubro algo en el suelo. ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Cojo el artilugio con miedo. Es pequeño y rectangular. De pronto se ilumina, y aparece una cara sonriente de una joven de cabellos negros sacando la lengua. Alguien a quien no he visto en mi vida. Esta cosa vibra en mis manos, me sobresalto y lo dejo en su sitio. Se apaga. Mi mente recuerda un dibujo que me hizo Candice de su móvil y que se parecía mucho a esto. No puede ser. Impresionado, lo cojo y al toquetearlo, se ilumina. ¿Por qué está este objeto aquí?

Estoy pensando eso cuando, de repente, aparece ante mí como por arte de magia un caballete y un lienzo en blanco; se mueve como si alguien lo llevara y lo depositara en el centro de la cueva, pero no puedo ver quién lo está trasportando. Me quedo absorto observando este hecho y cómo al poco aparece en el aire una caja de pinturas y varios pinceles, que descienden hasta el suelo como movidos por hilos invisibles. Como con vida propia, uno de ellos coge pintura roja y empieza a manchar este lienzo en blanco. No puedo apartar los ojos de la escena. Me pongo alerta, tengo que entender qué está pasando. Me fijo en que las pinceladas son como las de Candice. El corazón se me acelera. La he visto pintar muchas veces a escondidas, sin que ella se diera cuenta, sé reconocer su trazo. Pero ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué solo puedo ver los objetos que usa y no a ella?

Vuelvo corriendo a mi cuarto con una idea en mente y bajo de nuevo hacia la cueva con una pluma y un tintero. Me coloco enfrente del lienzo, sintiendo que este momento va a cambiarlo todo para siempre, mojo la pluma y escribo bajo los trazos del pincel: «Candice, ¿eres tú? Por favor, dime que estás bien».

Silencio, nada. El tiempo pasa lento, muy lento. Si Candy no me contestara, no sé si sería capaz de soportarlo ahora que un rayo de esperanza se ha abierto paso entre tanta angustia. Me da igual no entender por qué diablos puedo ver sus cosas, que evidentemente pertenecen al futuro, aquí. Me da igual todo salvo saber que está bien.

Estoy a punto de desesperarme cuando veo cómo unas letras escritas con un instrumento que no he visto nunca cobran vida ante mis ojos: «Sí. Soy yo. Estoy bien. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué puedo comunicarme contigo?».

Leo estas palabras con el corazón en un puño, sabiendo que sea lo que sea lo que signifique esto, nunca antes he sentido tanto alivio y tanta felicidad al saber que ella está viva.

 **CANDICE**

Leo las palabras de Terry, pues no tengo duda de que es él quien lo ha escrito. Reconozco su letra. ¿Por qué puedo leerlo? Me pica la escayola del brazo e intento rascarme, aunque sé que no servirá de nada.

Tras el accidente, aparecí herida en el círculo sagrado. Me arrastré hacia afuera como pude con el móvil en la mano, pues temía quedarme dentro y que nadie pudiera entrar a por mí. Por suerte, Felicia andaba cerca con su marido y me llevaron corriendo al hospital, donde me operaron de urgencia. Tenía la pierna rota por varias partes, además del brazo izquierdo y de varias costillas; una de ellas me había perforado el pulmón. Lo peor fue el golpe en la cabeza que recibí y que me tuvo varios días en coma, y que por culpa de las fracturas tuve que estar más tiempo del que quería en el hospital. Any y sus padres no se separaron de mi lado, al igual que Anthony, Incluso Carlota se quedó alguna noche —eso sí, siempre con mala cara, como si le molestara admitir que le gusta estar conmigo—. Felicia vino un día con su hijo de dos años, Erik, a quien quiero con locura. El otro día me hizo un dibujo y le obligó a su madre a traérmelo, porque aseguraba que gracias a él tardaría menos en ponerme buena del todo.

Estos dos meses han sido raros. Por una parte, me alegraba de no viajar en el tiempo, pero por otra, he añorado mucho a Terry. No he dejado de pensar en él. Supuse que él sería feliz, sabiendo que ya no tenía que cuidar de mí, pero no sé por qué, cada noche sueño con un Terry angustiado y triste. Me despierto siempre agitada y doy gracias porque solo sea un sueño; él nunca estaría así por mí.

Leo una vez más sus palabras, que han aparecido escritas como por una mano invisible en mi lienzo. Estaba pintando cuando de la nada apareció una pluma y se puso a escribir; solo podía ver la pluma moverse, no quién la sostenía. Estaba en la cueva para evitar que Any me dijera que no es bueno para mí pasarme horas pintando. Se ha vuelto muy mandona, aunque sé que lo hace por mi bien. Y entonces fue cuando vi este acontecimiento insólito. Vuelvo a ver cómo la pluma se alza y escribe en el lienzo.

«Candice, vi el accidente. ¿Qué te sucedió? Intuyo que estarás mal, pues no has viajado de nuevo.»

¿Cómo sabe que no he viajado? Mi mente recuerda las veces que él venía a recibirme en el túnel, o cuando me buscaba enfadado por llevar horas fuera. Debe de ser eso: él puede sentir cuando aparezco en su tiempo. No hay otra explicación.

Cojo el boli para escribir, aunque me sigue pareciendo increíble poder comunicarme con él de esta forma. Vuelvo a recorrer la cueva con la mirada, pero no puedo ver más que el tintero y la pluma suspendida en al aire a la espera de mi respuesta. Paso la mano por donde está, pero no siento nada.

«Candice, escribe algo, por favor.»

Dejo para luego el entender que está pasando aquí y me pongo a escribir.

«Lo siento. No quería preocuparte, pero no tenía modo de avisarte. No sabía que en esta cueva podía comunicarme contigo..., me cuesta creer que podamos hablar de esta forma...»

De repente, mi móvil se mueve ante mí como si alguien lo llevara en la mano; la pluma se mueve también, y Terry escribe:

«No solo puedes escribirme, puedo verlo todo, menos a ti».

Cojo el móvil y siento un escalofrío. No aparto la mano, me siento conectada a Terry. De repente, dejo de sentirlo.

«Hasta que no te vea, no creeré que estás bien —escribe de nuevo en el lienzo—. He estado muy preocupado por ti y siento mucho todo lo que sucedió los últimos días que nos vimos.»

Leo sus frases y paso los dedos por ellas. Casi puedo sentir su dolor y sé que los sueños fueron reales. Que ese sufrimiento que veía en su preciosa mirada azul marino era por mí. Necesito que me vea, que deje de sufrir, que sepa que estoy bien. Necesito viajar en el tiempo. Recuerdo las veces que pude controlar el regresar a mi época voluntariamente y deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar en su siglo, aunque solo sea por unos instantes.

Noto que algo cambia en mí y me concentro en conseguirlo. Siento dolor en el brazo izquierdo y en la pierna donde llevo una venda que ha sustituido a la escayola. Lo ignoro y sigo intentándolo con más fuerza.

De repente todo se detiene menos la molestia.

—¿Candice? —La voz de Terry me atraviesa esperanzada y feliz—Candy, Candy...

Abro los ojos y lo veo ante mí, en la cueva. Y percibo en sus bellos ojos azules lo importante que es para él ver que de verdad estoy bien. Sonrío. Nada importa salvo que ese alivio que hay en su mirada perdure, porque significa que no le importo tan poco como se ha empeñado en hacerme creer.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien...

Terry me acaricia la mejilla con infinita ternura; tanta que lágrimas ardientes brotan en mis ojos. Cierro los ojos y poso mi mano buena sobre la suya; no quiero que ponga fin a su caricia.

—Siento mucho todo lo que dije..., pero era necesario, Candy.

—¿Por qué...? —Mi voz se pierde, y al mirarme las manos, veo que estoy desapareciendo.

—¡No! Me niego a perderte de nuevo...

Dejo de escuchar a Terry al tiempo que siento que me abraza con fuerza contra su pecho, como si así pudiera retenerme a su lado.

Me veo sumergida en el viaje de vuelta. Pero en esta ocasión es más intenso y siento que alguien me protege...

Cuando todo se detiene y abro los ojos, descubro que estoy en el centro del círculo sagrado. Me levanto mareada, con dolores en el brazo y en la pierna, pues perdí la escayola y la venda cuando aparecí en la cueva. ¿He viajado en el tiempo?

Al alzar la vista, me cruzo con los ojos de un aturdido Terry.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunto yendo hacia él.

—Al parecer, tocarte te hizo viajar hasta aquí, y a mí contigo.

Terry me mira con intensidad, yo hago lo mismo. Siento unas ganas enormes de acortar la distancia y abrazarlo con fuerza, para aliviar así la angustia que he sentido en este tiempo de pensar que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Sin embargo, él parece leerme el pensamiento, pues da un paso atrás y endurece el gesto, como para recordarme que seguimos viviendo en mundos diferentes.

Muevo el brazo y siento un pinchazo.

—¿Dónde te duele?

—Llevaba una escayola en el brazo. — Terry enarca una ceja, y le explico—En tu época sería como un cabestrillo.

Asiente y me toca el brazo. Al hacerlo, siento tanto su caricia como el dolor. Me cuesta no alzar la mano y tocarlo como hice antes en la cueva.

—Ven, vayamos a casa antes de que desaparezcan tus ropas.

—¿En tu casa ya está instalada tu esposa? —Se me atraganta esa palabra.

Terry se detiene, no se vuelve para responder.

—No es mi esposa... todavía —aclara—. Todo sigue como antes de que te fueras.

Vamos hacia el pasadizo, ninguno dice nada, tal vez porque tememos estropear con más palabras nuestro rencuentro o porque, de hablar, deberíamos decirnos adiós, como ya hicimos hace dos meses.

—Candy... Estaré cerca —dice tras encender una antorcha. Por un instante

me ha dado la impresión de que quería añadir algo más y ha preferido callar.

—Claro.

Me quedo observando cómo se aleja, refrenando mis ganas de ir tras él. Aprieto los puños, dolida por no poder dar rienda suelta a lo que deseo, por tener que seguir fingiendo. A mi mente acuden imágenes de nuestro último encuentro, lo que le dije, lo que callé, y sé que nada ha cambiado. Que ahora que he vuelto a viajar en el tiempo, debo buscarme un lugar lejos de aquí. Lejos de él...

Me giro para buscar mis ropas... ¿Dónde están?

—¿Terry?

—¿Sí? —pregunta, aún de espaldas; adivino por qué.

—Puedes volverte, sigo vestida. Con mi ropa. La otra no está.

Terry se gira y me mira a mí, y luego al lugar donde estaba la cómoda con la ropa. Ha desaparecido.

—No puede ser. Acabo de comprobar que estaba todo en su sitio...

Terry y yo buscamos por todos lados, pero nada. Por si mi ropa desaparece, me tiende su chaqueta y me la pongo. Huele a él. A hombre, a cuero, a especias..., me encanta y me mortifica a la vez, pues me recuerda el placer que he sentido siempre entre sus brazos.

Caminamos hacia la casa. Al llegar al sótano, Terry pasa primero, por si hubiera alguien.

—No entiendo nada... —dice ya fuera del pasadizo. Salgo de mi escondite. El sótano está vacío—. Quédate aquí. Esto no pinta bien.

Terry saca un cuchillo de su bota y se dirige hacia las escaleras para subir a la cocina. Lo sigo, no pienso quedarme aquí sola. Cuando llega arriba, se para en seco y me choco con él.

—Lo siento —le digo.

Me inclino para averiguar qué es lo que lo ha detenido. En la cocina están la radio de pilas y la nevera portátil con comida que traje. Enseguida sé dónde estamos, pero no entiendo por qué él está aquí.

—Es mi... Es mi siglo.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta Terry, aún atónito al ver que todos sus muebles y sirvientes han desaparecido.

—Sí. Dejé esta mañana esto aquí...

Cruzo la puerta de la cocina, Terry me sigue de cerca.

—No sé cuánto estaré aquí —dice cuando llegamos al salón y lo encuentra vacío—, pero quiero conocer tu siglo y todas esas cosas de las que tanto me has hablado.

Ni siquiera me ha mirado. La verdad, he sentido una pizca de desilusión porque después de dos meses sin vernos conocer mi mundo sea lo que más le apremia. «Al fin y al cabo, me buscaba desde hace años para saber de él», me recuerdo. Tal vez mis sueños no fueran ciertos después de todo y él no estuviera preocupado por mí. Me siento tonta por haber creído que le importaba.

Terry va lanzado hacia la puerta. Lo detengo al fijarme en sus ropas.

—No puedes salir vestido así, llamarías mucho la atención. —Terry me mira con el ceño fruncido—. Te traeré algo de ropa. No salgas de la casa.

Terry me estudia serio y luego asiente.

—No tardes en regresar.

Por la forma que en que lo ha dicho, sé que se refiere a que regrese junto a él, independientemente del siglo en el que esté. Le sonrío feliz. Tal vez sí que le importo un poquito.

Me marcho con prisa, pues sé que puede regresar a su época en cualquier momento, pero fantaseo con la posibilidad de que se quede en esta para siempre. Me gusta mucho esa idea, aunque soy consciente de que solo me causará dolor.

 **TERRY**

Observo a Candice marcharse inquieto. Cojea, aunque trata de no hacerlo.

Ahora mismo me importa bien poco conocer su tiempo. Solo quiero estar con ella. Abrazarla y sentir que de verdad está bien..., pero no puedo. Tarde o temprano regresaré, y todo será como antes. Ella vendrá a mi tiempo y seguirá con su vida. No puedo más que verla marchar y dar gracias porque este tormento de no saber si estaba bien haya terminado.

Para pasar el tiempo mientras regresa Candice, salgo de la casa para observar cómo ha cambiado con el paso el del tiempo. Las ventanas están casi todas rotas y ya no tiene el esplendor de antaño. Mis tierras se han secado. Las casas de Caine y de mis trabajadores han desaparecido. Tampoco hay jardín, la fuente está rota en el suelo, y las cuadras, destruidas. Me impacta ver mi propiedad en este estado. Pero la emoción de estar en el tiempo de Candice con ella bien lo vale todo. No esperaba que al abrazarla para evitar que viajara en el tiempo yo viajaría con ella. Una parte de mí no quiere volver; otra, se preocupa por los míos.

Por fin, veo a Candice aparecer por el camino con algo en las manos y acompañada de alguien: una joven que, al verme, agranda los ojos. Reconozco en ella a la chica a la que vi en el móvil.

—Hola, ya estamos aquí.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo..., eh... Hola. —La joven me mira roja—. Soy Any, su mejor amiga y como una hermana para ella.

—Yo soy...

—Ya sé quién eres. No existen secretos entre Candy y yo.

—Alguno habrá. —Candice le sonríe con cariño—. Te hemos traído ropa de hombre. Espero que te sirva.

Cojo lo que tiene en las manos y me sorprende el tacto suave y las asas. No había visto este material en mi vida.

—Plástico. Son bolsas de plástico.

Asiento.

Entramos a la casa y subo al que era mi cuarto. Candice le dice a Any que nos espere abajo. Al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con que no hay nada mío en él, solo una cama sin colchón.

—En todo este tiempo han saqueado la finca varias veces. Intuyo que la cama no se la han llevado porque pesa mucho. —Asiento. Candice saca las prendas y, mientras las va dejando sobre el armazón de la cama, me va explicando lo que son—Esto son unos vaqueros. Esto, una camiseta de algodón, y, bueno, esto es ropa interior...

Candice carraspea ruborizada y saca un calzado muy raro.

—Calcetines y zapatillas... ¿Crees que podrás vestirte solo?

—No lo creo. No he visto esta ropa en mi vida —digo para aliviar esta tensión que aún reina entre los dos.

La he echado tanto de menos que, por unos instantes, he olvidado las excusas que tenía para alejarla de mi lado. Lo único que debo hacer es no olvidar a dónde pertenecemos cada uno y que solo somos amigos.

—Ya..., claro... Quítate la camisa.

Lo hago de un tirón delante de ella y me quedo desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Candice se sonroja hasta la raíz y coge lo que ha llamado camiseta.

—Póntela como si fuera una camisa. Te quedará algo ceñida, pero a nadie le importará que vayas marcando músculos... Más bien al contrario —dice entre dientes.

Candice está cada vez más roja, así que decido dejar la broma.

—Creo que podré solo. Puedes esperarme fuera.

Candice asiente y se marcha antes de que pueda cambiar de idea. Me pongo la camiseta y, sí, Candice tenía razón, me queda ajustada. Me siento algo desnudo. Me quito los pantalones y los calzones y uso la ropa que me ha dado Candice . Es casi como una segunda piel. Los vaqueros son de una tela algo gruesa, pero mucho más confortables que la ropa de mi siglo. Luego me pongo los calcetines y cuando llega el turno a las zapatillas, casi cierro los ojos de placer cuando mis pies se acoplan en su interior. Me muevo por el cuarto, encantado con este zapato tan cómodo. «Zapatilla», me corrijo al recordar lo que me ha enseñado Candice.

—Ya estoy listo.

Candice abre la puerta y me mira con la boca abierta, no hay duda de que le gusta lo que ve. Sonrío, voy hacia ella y le cierro la boca.

—No se te da bien disimular.

—Yo solo..., me parece que... ¡Vale, estás muy guapo! O como se dice aquí, muy bueno. ¿Contento? —Asiento—. Bien, ahora vámonos.

Se gira para irse pero le cojo la mano. Me recorre un escalofrío.

—Lo siento, Candy. Siento haberme comportado como un canalla. Mi única excusa es que no quería hacerte daño.

Candy me aprieta la mano y mira al suelo.

—Y ¿por qué ibas a hacerme daño?

—¿Acaso no es lo que te hice? Suelo estropear las cosas.

Ella levanta la mirada.

—Pues no lo estropees más.

—No lo haré.

Sonríe y me aprieta la mano antes de soltarme. Me cuesta un mundo no cogérsela de nuevo.

—El pelo... No se suele llevar atado con una cinta de cuero. Puedes ponerte esto.

Candice se quita una pulsera muy rara de la muñeca. Me hace un gesto con la mano para que me dé la vuelta. Lo hago. Me quita con dificultad la cinta de cuero, pues no llega. Me arrodillo. Ahora sí, Candice puede trabajar. Siento escalofríos al sentir sus manos coger mi pelo y cierro los ojos. Cuando termina, se aparta. Necesito unos instantes para calmar mi deseo antes de levantarme y volverme hacia ella.

—Ya está. —Se ata mi cinta en su muñeca como si fuera una pulsera—. Me la quedo —Asiento—. Vamos. Tienes mucho por ver.

Me mira con ilusión y la sigo nervioso, como hace tiempo que no me sentía. Al bajar las escaleras Any me mira con la boca abierta, devorándome con los ojos.

—Any, para —le dice Candy.

—Sí, ya... —Se acerca a ella y le dice al oído sin molestarse en bajar la voz—¿Te has dado cuenta de lo bueno que está?

Me río por la espontaneidad de Any.

—¿Me has oído? —me pregunta la chica, roja.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le responde Candy.

—Lo siento, pero es que salta a la vista. Míralo por el lado bueno, Candy, hoy no serás tú quien llame la atención.

Candy sonríe feliz.

—Vamos. —Candy se pone a un lado y Any a otro. Enseguida me cae bien esta joven; se nota que quiere a Candy y eso es algo que yo valoro mucho.

Salimos de mi finca y observo todo a mi alrededor. Lo primero que me llama la atención son los coches. Me los había imaginado muchas veces, pero verlos es increíble. Uno de ellos va tan rápido que creo que se va a salir de la carretera. También me fijo en la gente, y en lo raro que van vestidos: ellas, casi sin nada, y ellos, marcando pecho... «Como yo ahora mismo», pienso feliz. La gente me mira con descaro, nadie se corta, y eso me hace

pensar en lo que me dijo Candice de que en su siglo la gente no oculta lo que siente. Y es algo que no tardo en apreciar, pues veo a una pareja que se está besando y acariciando descaradamente, en plena calle, y la gente pasa por su lado sin inmutarse dejando claro que esto es algo común aquí. Al entrar en el pueblo, no puedo evitar ir mirando los escaparates y me detengo en uno de ellos, que muestra lo que creo que es una televisión.

—Vamos a mi casa. Allí podrás verla sin que nadie se extrañe por que la observas como si no hubieras visto una en tu vida —bromea Canduce.

—Es que es la verdad.

—Lo sé.

Seguimos andando y llegamos a la plaza del pueblo. Los edificios son los mismos que en mi época, pero todo lo demás es muy diferente. Los coches, la gente, el ambiente que la rodea, el aire —ya no se respira el olor pestilente de las heces de caballo.

—¿No me vas a presentar?

Candice pone mala cara y se vuelve sin ocultar lo mal que le cae la persona que ha hablado. Me giro y veo a una joven peliroja de grandes ojos cafes. Va vestida con una falda tan corta que por un momento creo que va desnuda, su camiseta tampoco tiene mucha más tela.

Me devora con la mirada.

—Terry, te presento a la prima de mi otra mejor amiga, Eliza.

Any lo ha dicho sin ocultar lo poco que le apetece presentarnos. Candice se pone delante cuando nota que voy a cogerle la mano para besársela. Intuyo que no es así como se saluda aquí.

—Ya sabes quién es. Ahora vete —le espeta Canduce tajante.

—Claro, nos volveremos a ver. —Me lanza un beso y me devora de arriba abajo.

—Aun a riesgo de meter la pata, ¿esa joven no va algo desnuda?

Any se ríe. Candy sonríe.

—Incluso para este siglo va algo descaradamente vestida —dice Candy—Vayamos a comer algo —añade—. Quiero que pruebes nuestra comida.

—Es pronto para comer —replica Any.

—Sí, pero no es tarde para tomar tortitas con sirope de chocolate.

—No, para eso no lo es.

Entramos en una cafetería, en donde hay clientes tanto solos como en grupo. Chicas sin carabina, mujeres maduras hablando que visten igual que las jóvenes... Me cuesta adivinar la edad de la gente, todos parecen muy jóvenes.

Una camarera vestida con pantalones y una camisa ceñida viene hacia nosotros cuando nos sentamos. Me he puesto al lado de Candice. Any se sienta y sostiene un papel en alto. Candy empieza a pedir:

—Queremos un chocolate caliente, un capuchino, un batido de chocolate, tortitas con chocolate, unos donuts, un cruasán...

—... unas crepes con nata y tarta de queso con arándanos —añade Any, y Candy asiente. Hace como que piensa y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Nada más. De momento esto es todo... —La camarera asiente y me mira de manera sugerente antes de ir a por la comida.

—Me pregunto cuántas mujeres estarán pensando en llevárselo a la cama—dice Any.

—Intuyo que todas —responde Candy.

Me sorprende cómo hablan de este tema, con toda naturalidad. Y el estar con dos jóvenes casaderas en público sin que esté cometiendo una falta terrible. Pero me gusta esta libertad, me gusta mucho.

De pronto, escucho la voz dura y molesta de un hombre a mi espalda:

—Hola.

Candice se gira y sonríe con evidente cariño.

—¡Anthony! Siéntate con nosotros.

— ¿Anthony?, ¿el famoso «idiota»? Me vuelvo para ver cómo es y lo miro con resentimiento. Para mi sorpresa, él me aguanta la mirada, y eso, aunque me duela reconocerlo, me hace sentir una pizca de admiración por él. Tiene los ojos azules y el pelo rubio; es tan alto como yo, y musculado. Tiene un parecido asombroso con Caine.

—Anthony , te presento a Terry. Terry, Anthony

—Hola —Anthony me saluda de forma fría y se sienta al lado de Candice.

Por su forma de mirarme, intuyo que Candy le ha hablado de mí. Yo sonrío pero no lo saludo. Si yo a él le caigo mal, él a mí no me cae mucho mejor.

Empiezan a traer cosas. Candy mira a Anthony, que no me quita ojo.

—Le he hablado tanto de lo buena que es esta comida, que he pedido un poco de todo —le explica.

—Ya veo. Y ¿por qué has decido venir a verla? ¿Por qué ahora, y no cuando estuvo ingresada en coma durante días?

Sonrío y lo miro sin dejar que note lo mucho que me inquieta lo que acaba de decir.

—He venido en cuanto he podido. Te aseguro que me habría gustado estar a su lado.

—Sí, claro. No me fío de ti. Y tú, Candy—Ella lo mira— no deberías fiarte de

alguien a quien has conocido en internet.

Alzo las cejas. Any me pega una patada por debajo de la mesa, supongo que para que siga el juego, así que decido hacer oídos sordos y probar esta comida que huele de maravilla. Intuyo que mi indiferencia molestará a este idiota.

—Me fío completamente de él. Y ahora, si te quedas, es para dejar de refunfuñar como un niño pequeño.

Sonrío por la reprimenda de Candy.

—Esto está delicioso, Candy. Tienes muy buen gusto, así que supongo que no tienes nada con este tipo que parece cuidarte como si fueras suya.

—¿Vas de gracioso? —me pregunta Anthony

—¿Yo? No, mis amigos te dirán que las bromas no son lo mío...

—Parad los dos —dice Candy— Tony, es de fiar. Te lo prometo.

—Por si acaso, me quedaré aquí.

—Sí, no vaya a ser que se me ocurra desvirgarlas a las dos en este lugar atestado de gente.

—Terry—me recrimina Candy .

—A mí no me importaría lo de que me tirases sobre una mesa —la camarera deja más platos y me sonríe—, pero lo de quitarme la virginidad lo veo más difícil. Si quieres... salgo a las seis.

—No quiere, ni querrá nunca —contesta Candy, y no puedo ignorar los celos en su voz.

—Déjalo, no es tu problema —la corta Anthony—. Que haga lo que quiera. Y te recuerdo que esta tarde hemos quedado...

—Sobre eso, iba a llamarte. —Candy agranda los ojos—. ¿Y mi móvil?

—Creo que está en mi... en la casa abandonada.

—Es cierto. Por suerte, no creo que allí se pierda. ¿Te gusta la comida?

Me encanta. La comida está esponjosa y dulce. El café sabe un poco raro, pero no está amargo. A mí me gusta más fuerte.

—No está mal.

Candice me sonríe como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Alarga la mano hacia el sirope y, al hacerlo, pone una mueca de dolor.

—Por cierto... ¿y tu escayola? —le pregunta Any—. ¿Candy? Y ahora que te miro... ¡Tienes mala cara!

Es cierto: Candy trata de sonreír, pero no tiene buen aspecto.

—Es posible que la haya perdido..., pero luego me acercaré al hospital...

—Luego no, ahora —sentencia Anthony— Yo te llevaré. Any puede quedarse con tu amigo.

—Candy, deberías ir a ver qué tal estás — le digo molesto por estar de acuerdo con Anthony.

Anthony se levanta, yo también. Ambos nos miramos retadores. El idiota no sabe con quién está jugando.

—Estoy bien, puedo ir luego, ahora tengo hambre. Desayunemos.

Seguimos comiendo, pues Candy es muy cabezota y dudo que alguno podamos obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere —si en mi siglo era complicado, aquí lo veo imposible. De repente, una música espantosa empieza a sonar a todo volumen en la mesa. Miro extrañado el móvil que la emite.

—¡Hola! ¿Ya has vuelto? —Any habla por ese aparato con alguien—. Te esperamos. —Lo deja sobre la mesa y mira a Candy con los ojos brillantes—Jon viene hacia aquí.

—Jon es su novio —me apunta Candice

—¿Y eso no se lo habías contado a tu amigo de internet? —pregunta Anthony cogiendo un trozo del desayuno de Candice con excesiva confianza. Ella lo mira seria—. Vale, lo dejo.

Que se entiendan con tan solo una mirada no me gusta nada, pues me da una idea de lo mucho que se conocen.

—Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta —dice levantándose.

Candice me mira, pero mis ojos están fijos en Anthony, que me observa y me sonríe retador.

—Claro. Nos vemos luego —le responde Candice.

Anthony se acerca a Candice y le da dos besos en la mejilla, pero no corta la mirada conmigo. Cuando se aleja, tengo que refrenar las ganas de salir tras él y partirle la cara por haberla tocado de esa forma, pero me recuerdo que esta no es mi época y solo estoy aquí de paso.

—No soporto a ese idiota. No sé cómo puede ser tu amigo —le espeto a Candice cuando nos quedamos solos.

—Pues a mí a veces me recuerda a ti. Creo que os parecéis más de lo que creéis —me dice para enfadarme.

—Sobre todo en las miraditas asesinas —comenta Any como si tal cosa.

—Voy a pagar.

Molesto, la veo alejarse. No me gusta que sea ella quien nos pague el desayuno. Me levanto. Any me mira.

—Nos vemos ahora en la plaza del pueblo. Tengo que ir a un sitio —le digo.

—¿Tú solo?

—Sí. Haz que Candy vaya al médico.

Me marcho de allí antes de que regrese Candice, por si intenta detenerme.

Camino por el pueblo intentando que nadie note mi asombro ante este mundo y llego hasta la que fue mi casa. Una vez allí, subo a mi cuarto, esperando encontrar escondido en el suelo el botín que guardo para emergencias. Es posible que lo gastara del todo en el pasado, o no. Busco en una de las maderas que está un poco suelta en el lugar donde lo guardé, cerca de mi cama, y cuando la levanto, meto la mano. Al principio no doy con él, pero no tardo en tocar la caja y sacarla sonriente. Se nota el paso del tiempo en ella, pero se ha conservado bastante bien. Abro la caja y veo las monedas de oro y las joyas que guardo en ella. Me fijo en una pulsera de rubís y diamantes que compré pensando en Candice. Nunca tuve el valor de dársela. Me decía que era porque ella no se la podía llevar de vuelta, pero había algo más. Temía que malinterpretara mis sentimientos o, mejor dicho, que los leyera con total claridad. La muevo en mis manos y me la guardo en el bolsillo. Luego me fijo en algo que llama aún más mi atención. Es el anillo que pedí hacer expresamente para mi esposa, un anillo de oro que representa la flor de mi emblema y tiene en el centro un rubí intenso y rojo, y cuatro hojas hechas con esmeraldas. Lo tomo y dejo caer el anillo sobre mi palma. ¿Por qué no se lo entregué a mi mujer? Es cierto que cuando lo encargué hacer, no me alegraba la idea de dárselo a lady Susana, pero se lo iba a regalar de todos modos, pues tiene el emblema del escudo de mi ducado, igual que el que aparece en mi sello. Miro mi anillo al lado del que sería para mi esposa y decido guardarlo a buen recaudo.

Cojo una bolsa de cuero y guardo algo de joyas y dinero y regreso al pueblo. Lo que más me cuesta es cruzar las calles y esquivar los coches. Al llegar a la plaza, veo a Any con un joven rubio dándose besos libremente y aceptando los arrumacos que le hace el chico. Nadie los mira, pero a mí me sigue resultando demasiado raro. Llego a ellos y Any se aparta de él.

—¿Y Candice? ¿Ha ido al médico? —pregunto mirando a mi alrededor.

—Detrás de ti —me responde la propia Candice—. Y no me siento tan mal como para ir al médico. ¡Qué manía tenéis todos! —Me giro y la veo con un paquete en la mano—. Esto es para ti. Seguro que te gustarán..., espero.

Tomo la caja que me tiende. Candy la abre ante mi atenta mirada, pues tiene un cierre que no he visto en mi vida.

—Estas cremalleras son un gran invento —dice Candy sin que se note que me dice de qué se trata. Lo abre y me muestra unas extrañas gafas oscuras—. Es un regalo...

—Gracias.

Las acepto curioso por cómo se verá el mundo a través de ellas. En cuanto me las pongo, cierro un poco los ojos temiendo lo que voy a encontrarme. Noto de inmediato que el sol deja de molestarme en los ojos. Candy saca de una bolsa otras parecidas, se las pone y me sonríe tras ellas. Y decido que las odio. No me gusta que me priven de su mirada . Me gusta ver los diferentes matices que tienen sus ojos verdes esmeralda y cómo se iluminan cuando habla.

—No te quedan muy bien a ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Te hacen la cara rara —le miento.

Candy se las quita. Sonrío ante mi victoria, pero luego, tras sacar un pañuelo y limpiarlas, se las vuelve a poner.

—Pues no me mires —me saca la lengua— Ven, vamos a comprarte más ropa, por si te quedas más tiempo. Aún tienes mucho por ver... del pueblo—añade, y sé que es cierto, que esta visita no ha hecho más que empezar.

Continuara...

Hola, hoy he actualizado unos cuantos capitulos, lo continuo mañana con la aventura de este rebelde en la epoca de la pecosa...que ira a pasar? Sera que porfin habra romance ?...Esperemos que si porque ya es hora que acepten mutuamente sus sentimientos ...

Abrazos

AbigailWhite


	23. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **TERRY**

Tomo varias prendas que he ido cogiendo de las perchas y las dejo donde está la mujer que debe cobrarme. Candice ha salido un momento y pretendía que me metiera en un sitio superreducido a probarme todo esto. Lo he hecho una vez y no pienso pasar por ello de nuevo. Por suerte, hemos ido a una casa de empeño y me han dado dinero por mis monedas de oro; mucho dinero —con los años se han revalorizado—. No he llevado muchas, para no levantar sospechas. Candice dice que Any irá a otra casa de ventas a una hora de aquí para conseguir más dinero.

—Hola. —La joven que está tras la caja coge la ropa y me observa con ojos golosos— No creo que esto te valga..., créeme, sé de lo que hablo, y en esta camiseta no entran todos esos músculos... Pero puedo ayudarte a buscar la de tu talla.

Sale del mostrador. La miro serio cuando se acerca a por otras prendas iguales y me las pone sobre la que llevo.

—Esta es perfecta —me acaricia de manera sugerente y le aparto la mano—Lo siento. Ha sido sin querer.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

La joven va a cambiarme otras camisetas. Jon se pone a mi lado con una sonrisa.

—Me imagino que debes de estar acostumbrado a esto. No paran de tirarte los trastos.

Supongo que quiere decir que no paran de insinuárseme.

—Es algo incómodo.

—¿Como lo de probarte la ropa? Reconozco que yo también odio ir de compras. Y más cuando voy acompañando a Any. Si le digo que algo le queda bien, me contesta que le miento; si le digo que no está mal, grita y dice que tengo poca sensibilidad; y si le digo que no me gusta, me acusa de ser sincero y de no entender de modas. No hay quien entienda a las mujeres.

Sonrío, pues ahora mismo le doy la razón. No paramos de comprar cosas y Candice sigue insistiendo en que hacen falta más.

La dependienta me dice lo que cuesta todo y le pago.

—Nos vemos. —Me sonríe, asiento. Cojo las cosas y salgo de ahí.

Veo a Any apoyada en el coche de Jon. Aún no hemos montando en él, solo hemos ido dejando las bolsas en lo que me han dicho que es el maletero.

—¿Y Candice? —le pregunto tras guardar mis cosas.

—En el hospital. —Me pongo alerta. Any alza una mano como para calmarme— Por fin he conseguido que admita que se le estaba empezando a hinchar el brazo. Es un poco terca.

—¿Y está...?

—Por allí. —Señala hacia la derecha. Sonríe y mira a su novio— Voy a acompañarlo. Espérame aquí y luego vamos a mi casa a hacer la comida.

—Te espero en la puerta del hospital con el coche, que voy a mirar unas cosas antes.

Any asiente y lo besa en los labios. Una vez más. Vamos hacia el hospital. Es el mismo de hace doscientos años, pero todo en él es diferente. Los suelos y las paredes están muy limpios y cuidados, y tiene un olor raro y muy fuerte. Veo a varias personas de blanco y a otras vestidas de calle. Sigo a Any, agradeciendo llevar las gafas de sol, que me permiten observar todo lo que se despliega ante mis ojos sin que nadie lo note. Me pregunto si Candy me las ha comprado por eso, y me respondo que sí.

Llegamos a una sala y Any pregunta algo a una mujer de blanco.

—Está ahí —me dice cuando regresa, señalando una puerta. Voy derecho hacia allí—. ¡No se puede entrar!

Lo hago de todos modos y me encuentro a Candice sobre lo que parece una cama y a un hombre tocando sus muslos desnudos. Al verme, este agranda los ojos molesto, no más que yo.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —espeto enfurecido por estas libertades.

—No está pasando nada que no sea normal —me dice Candice tensa.

El hombre de blanco me observa serio.

—Puede esperar fuera, esto ya casi está.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Veo que tu novio es muy protector —añade el hombre sonriente.

—No es mi novio, pero sí es muy protector.

El hombre asiente y sigue a lo suyo.

Me acerco a Candy y observo cómo le venda la pierna con destreza y profesionalidad. He metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero no pienso reconocerlo, y mucho menos pedir perdón. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a que las mujeres y los hombres vayan medio desnudos y se toquen con tanta naturalidad.

El hombre termina con el vendaje del pie y va hacia su brazo. Revisa una lámina negra en un panel con una luz muy potente.

—El hueso ha soldado bien, pero aún te faltaban unos días para quitarte la escayola..., que, por cierto, todavía no me has dicho cómo has podido quitártela.

—Pensé que estaba curado...

—Y yo pienso que no me quieres decir la verdad. —Candy aparta la mirada—Está mucho mejor, así que no es necesario volver a ponértela. Solo te vendaré el brazo y, por favor, esta vez que no se te ocurra darte el alta por decisión propia.

Candice asiente. Termina y le da unas pastillas.

—Evita que se quite las vendas durante unos días y, por lo demás, que lleve una vida normal.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solita sin que él me cuide —responde Candice con una sonrisa asomando en los labios.

—Ya, pero presiento que él no te pasará ninguna.

El doctor me observa, le sostengo la mirada y asiento. Abro la puerta para salir y se la aguanto a Candice.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto cuando caminamos hacia la puerta.

—Sí.

—Deberías haber venido enseguida.

—Ya, pero no quería perderme nada de tu experiencia —me reconoce—. Y hablando de eso, ¿te ha gustado ir de compras?

—No. —Se ríe—. No le veo la gracia, pero sí me ha gustado que todo sea tan fácil de adquirir y la ropa tan cómoda.

—Eso sí.

Salimos y Candice sonríe mirando hacia un punto en concreto.

—¿Preparado para subir en un coche?

Sigo su mirada y veo a Any y a Jon, que nos están esperando apoyados en el vehículo.

—Preparadísimo. ¿Crees que me dejará conducirlo?

Candice se ríe.

—Ni loco.

Al llegar junto a ellos, Any le pregunta por su brazo.

—Me alegra que te hayan quitado la escayola. Os esperamos, porque como te estaban atendiendo supuse que no tardarías mucho. ¿Vamos? —Candice asiente— Terry, tú ve delante.

Candy tira de mi mano y me hace rodear el coche. Luego me abre una puerta.

—Monta por aquí —me dice flojo.

Entro y miro hacia atrás. Candice se ha puesto detrás de mí y me mira sonriente.

—Es cómodo.

—Para ser un coche viejo, no está mal —añade Jon—. Pero bueno, de momento, esto es lo que me puedo permitir.

De repente un potente sonido taladra mis oídos y siento algo moverse bajo mis pies. Me tenso como la cuerda de un violín, pero no hago movimiento alguno. Noto que alguien tira de mi camisa por la derecha y, al volverme, veo a Candy sonreírme, dejándome claro que esto es normal. Así que me relajo y disfruto de la experiencia. Enseguida me siento cautivado por ella.

Candy se baja de primera del coche y abre mi puerta, porque no sé hacerlo. Al parecer, Any lo sabe todo, pero su novio no. Le hemos dicho que perdí la maleta en el viaje y que por eso hemos tenido sesión intensiva de compras.

Salgo del coche y voy al maletero a ayudar a Candy a sacar las cosas. No le dejo coger nada, aunque insiste.

—¡Que tengo dos manos y puedo ayudar! —La ignoro.

Any se ríe y va hacia una casa. Es sencilla y antigua, idéntica a las que la rodean. Estas casas ya existían en mi siglo, y se nota que con el tiempo han sido reformadas. Any abre la puerta y la sigo hacia dentro.

—Ven, te enseñaré tu cuarto.

Le propuse a Candy quedarme a dormir en la que fue mi casa, pero no me ha dejado. Dice que si quiero disfrutar de este siglo, tengo que vivir las comodidades de los hogares de hoy en día. Al final, la curiosidad me pudo.

Subimos unas escaleras hasta la segunda planta y Candy abre una puerta.

—No es tan grande como la tuya... Pero espero que te guste. —Entro y dejo mis bolsas cerca de un escritorio. Es un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor, en tonos azules y con una cama grande— Ven. Siéntate.

Candy se sienta en la cama y me mira ilusionada. La sigo y me siento a su lado. Enseguida sé que no se parece en nada a las camas de mi siglo. Es como estar en una nube.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Pues espérate a ver la ducha.

Candy se levanta y va hacia mis bolsas. Saca lo que ha llamado chándal y unas zapatillas de estar por casa, o así creo que me dijo que se llamaban.

—Venga, tienes que pegarte una ducha... —Enarco una ceja, se sonroja—No porque huelas mal, que siempre hueles de maravilla..., es porque quiero que pruebes cómo es poder bañarse con agua caliente sin tener que andar llenando cubos.

—Solo te estaba picando, Candy.

Me saca la lengua. La sigo por un pasillo.

—Este es mi cuarto. —Lo señala y pasa de largo. Está al lado del mío. Abro la puerta, quiero conocerlo todo de ella—. ¡Eh! No entres —me grita, pero es tarde, ya estoy dentro.

Me quedo impactado al ver los retratos míos que tiene Candice en su cuarto. Hay unos tres colgados en sus paredes: uno a carboncillo y otros dos al óleo.

—¡Qué vergüenza!

No opino como ella. Los observo con detenimiento: en todos veo una parte de mí que no creía que nadie más pudiera ver. Aunque no sé de qué me extraña: ella es la única persona capaz de adentrarse en mí y llegar hasta mi alma.

—Son muy buenos.

—No están mal —dice, restándole importancia.

No respondo nada, pues ahora mismo no sé cómo lidiar con este sentimiento. Una parte de mí quiere pensar que no significan nada, pero otra no se atreve a asimilar que sí pudieran esconder tras sus pinceladas los mismos sentimientos que yo guardo con celo en mi interior.

Echo un vistazo por su habitación. Su cama es como la del cuarto de invitados, y hay más pinturas y lienzos por todas las paredes. El armario está abierto y puedo ver su ropa. No tiene nada que ver con lo que ella viste en mi siglo: en este, Candy usa colores cálidos y llamativos. Se nota vida, se nota su esencia. Veo frascos de colonia sobre la cómoda y, al abrir uno de ellos, me llega el aroma de Candy con un toque a rosas dulce.

—Es mi perfume.

—Cuando viajas, no te desaparece totalmente de la piel. Me gusta.

Candy me sonríe y nos miramos a los ojos. Alguien toca la puerta y nos volvemos hacia ella, rompiendo así el momento.

—Candy, ¿me ayudas con la comida? Sabes que si queremos comer algo bueno...

—Sí, ahora bajo. —Any asiente y se marcha— Ven, sígueme.

Dejo el perfume donde estaba y doy otro repaso al cuarto. Hay muchas cosas que no he visto en mi vida y que me llaman la atención.

—Luego te enseñaré todo lo que quieras, pero ahora ven.

La sigo y entramos en un cuarto estrecho. Descorre una cortina, va hacia una cosa metálica y la abre ante mi atenta mirada. Sorprendentemente, por ella sale agua. Me quedo mirando el funcionamiento mientras ella sonríe y pongo las manos debajo cuando lo hace Candie. Me explica cómo funciona y me da unas toallas. Me dice qué debo usar para lavarme el cuerpo y qué para la cabeza.

—Tal vez no sepa usar estas cosas —le digo cogiendo el gel para el cuerpo.

—Pues te las apañas.

Candy se va y cierra la puerta, creyendo que así no veré lo roja que se ha puesto. Me quito la ropa y me meto en la bañera. Corro la cortina y enciendo la ducha como me ha dicho Candy. Enseguida me empapa un chorro de agua fría, maldigo, pero el placer de sentir cómo cae sobre mí es increíble. Poco a poco se torna más cálida. Candy me ha dicho que no mueva la palanca del... ¿monomando? Sí, creo que lo ha llamado así. Me ha dicho que estaba puesto para tener agua caliente sin llegar a quemarte y tenía razón. Esto es una auténtica delicia. Pierdo la noción del tiempo que paso bajo el chorro de agua caliente. En mi vida he sentido un placer así. Luego me enjabono y me lavo el pelo, me impacta la cantidad de espuma que sale.

Tocan a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Va todo bien? —me pregunta Candy.

Dudo en si mentirle o no para fastidiarla, finalmente no lo hago.

—Sí, todo bien.

—Me alegro, tómate tu tiempo. ¡No hay prisa!

Pasado un rato, me enjuago todo el jabón. Luego salgo y me seco con la toalla que me ha dado Candice: es suave y cálida, no raspa. Todo esto es un lujo que no podría pagar ni con todo el oro del mundo, pues en mi siglo no está inventado. Es mejor que no me acostumbre a las comodidades de este tiempo, porque cuando regrese al mío, todo seguirá como siempre.

Ya cambiado de ropa, bajo hacia la cocina. Al entrar, veo a Candice cocinando, con un delantal muy gracioso, mientras se ríe de algo que le ha dicho Any. Candy se tensa —sé que percibe mi presencia—, se vuelve y me mira. Agranda los ojos y trata de observarme sin que yo note cómo me come con la mirada.

—Candy... Se te nota un poco —le dice Any al oído, aunque como siempre de manera poco sutil, por lo que me entero de todo.

Candy se gira y lo hace tan rápido que golpea una fuente con lechuga y esta cae al suelo.

—Mierda.

Any se ríe, Candy la fulmina con la mirada cuando se agacha a recogerla. La ayudo.

—Gracias. Y no pasa nada, solo estoy sorprendida por tenerte aquí. Es raro.

—Y que lo digas. Yo no pensaba que pudiera haber otra cosa, ya que no puede haberlo —digo sin mirarla y noto cómo mi comentario ha congelado el ambiente.

Me maldigo, y sé que lo he dicho más por mí que por ella, para recordarme cómo son las circunstancias. Candy me pide que me siente mientras terminan. Any revolotea por la cocina poniendo cosas en la mesa. Cuando abre una puerta de la que sale frío, sé que es la nevera. Me levanto y le impido que la cierre. La observo y toco los alimentos, asombrado por lo fácil que es conservarlo todo.

—Pues esto es mejor. —Any abre otra puerta y saca hielo de esta—. En el congelador todo dura mucho más.

Toco el hielo y sonrío.

—En este siglo todo parece hecho para trabajar menos.

Any se ríe y responde:

—Y que lo digas.

Me fijo en que Candy está muy callada haciendo la comida. Any me sigue la mirada.

—Yo... Ahora vengo.

Asiento agradeciéndole el gesto de dejarnos solos. Me acero a Candy, le quito lo que tiene en las manos y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

—Soy tonta. Estoy actuando como si fueras a quedarte para siempre. Como si los últimos días que nos vimos no nos hubiéramos tirado los trastos a la cabeza y como si no te hubiera besado como si fuera una cualquiera.—Cuando dice esto último, me mira dolida.

Decido decirle parte de la verdad.

—Lo cierto es que en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí. —Aparto la mirada—. Somos amigos, y no quiero estropear eso. Ya me da igual mantener las distancias, para mí es más importante no perderte.

—¿Por qué querías mantener las distancias?

—Estaba enfadado. No contigo, sino con la vida, con el destino, que me hacía llevarme bien y desear estar con alguien a quien un día olvidaría para siempre. Creí que si me alejaba de ti, sería más fácil vivir sabiendo que nada de lo que sucediera entre nosotros era real para mí. —Miro a Candy. Parece relajada, y no veo dolor en su bella mirada— Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por besarte, y la pagué con la persona equivocada. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel ese día. Créeme, nunca te trataría como a una fulana. —Me callo que la besé porque la deseaba como nunca he deseado a nadie. Eso solo complicaría las cosas.

—Entiendo. Una vez leí que los hombres, tras las batallas, tienen más elevada la fogosidad.

Alzo las cejas y me río. Candy se ríe conmigo.

—¿Pero tú qué tipo de libros lees?

—De todo. Tengo una mente muy curiosa y, además, ahora estás en mi siglo y te puedo hablar de absolutamente todo, porque aquí no tengo que ser recatada ni tratar de encajar. Tal vez conozcas una parte de mí que no te guste. Espero no asustarte.

—Al contrario, me gusta la Candy a la que estoy conociendo.

Me sonríe y luego mueve la nariz como si fuera un conejo.

—¡La comida! —Candy se vuelve y aparta la cazuela del fuego..., bueno, de un fuego un poco raro— Uf, menos mal, solo se han quemado un poco.

Any entra en la cocina y nos sentamos a la mesa. Esto está delicioso. Nunca he probado nada igual. Candy los llama macarrones con queso. Mientras comemos, me cuenta todo lo que hay en la cocina: los electrodomésticos, la vitrocerámica... Y por alguna razón, siento como si todo esto no fuera tan nuevo y extraño para mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta al darse cuenta de que me he puesto serio.

—Que es como si conociera todo esto de antes, que me he adaptado demasiado bien a este siglo.

—Es cierto...

—Tal vez sea cosa de la magia que te ha traído aquí —apunta Any— El hecho de viajar en el tiempo te ha dotado de conocimientos básicos de nuestra época para que no te sientas perdido aquí y no desentones. Al igual que lo hace con la ropa de Candy, que desaparece cuando viaja para que nadie sepa de dónde viene.

—Any es muy lista, y lo que dice tiene sentido. Yo me adapté a tu siglo con facilidad, y era tan solo una niña. Y sé que fue por la magia, no porque hubiera estado allí antes.

Asiento, pues tiene toda la razón.

Tras la comida, Any se marcha. Dice que ha quedado con Jon y que nos veremos por la noche.

—El lavavajillas es todo un invento, porque mientras lava, tú puedes dedicarte a otras cosas —me dice Candy cuando terminamos de recoger la cocina y se pone a hacer un bizcocho.

No puedo dejar de observarla sorprendido por estar a su lado una vez más y disfrutando de verla en su época, donde estoy conociendo a una nueva Candy que me fascina. Tras meter el bizcocho en el horno me dice:

—Ven, ahora te voy a enseñar la televisión, o como la llaman algunos: la caja tonta.

Vamos hacia el salón y Candy me pide que me siente en el sofá. Lo hago y compruebo lo cómodo que es. No tiene nada que ver con los incómodos sillones de antaño, que aunque preciosos, no invitaban a acomodarse en ellos. Candy se sienta a mi lado.

—No te asustes, sé que te impresionará.

Candy apunta a un rectángulo negro, que sé que es la tele por sus pinturas, con algo alargado y al momento, el rectángulo se llena de personas e imágenes que no paran de moverse.

Miro impactado la tele. Candice le da a otro botón, la imagen cambia, y me dice que en ese canal en concreto se ven noticias de todas las partes del mundo. Me quedo alucinado al ver cómo todos son partícipes de lo que sucede a cientos, miles de kilómetros de distancia. Candy me explica cómo funciona el mando y cambio de canal, como lo llama ella, boquiabierto. Realmente estoy alucinando con este adelanto de la tecnología. Cuando me canso de cambiar de canal, Candy propone ver una película.

—El problema es que casi todas las que tengo son románticas...

—Me da igual una que otra. Seguro que no he visto ninguna —bromeo.

—Cierto —dice con una sonrisa.

Empieza la película; Por siempre jamás , se titula. Estoy admirado de lo mucho que han evolucionado las obras de teatro. No puedo apartar los ojos de la pantalla, y tampoco ignorar la cercanía de Candy a mi lado en el sofá, que solo se ha levantado para sacar el bizcocho del horno y lo ha traído en una bandeja por si queríamos picar.

Cuando la película termina, Candy se levanta y prepara otra.

—Voy a por palomitas. Una peli no es lo mismo sin ellas.

Sigo a Candy hasta la cocina y la veo meter una bolsa de papel en un aparato cuadrado.

—Este es el microondas. Ya verás cómo explotan.

Me acerco y al poco escucho cómo explotan y veo cómo la bolsa se va inflando. Cuando las saca, pone un montón de maíz blanco en un recipiente. Aunque queman, el olor que desprenden me invita a probarlas. Están deliciosas.

—Por tu cara sé que te gusta. Pruébalas con esto. —Candy me tiende algo marrón, creo que es chocolate, pero es de un tono diferente al que he probado en mi siglo—. Esto es chocolate con leche, tiene un sabor más suave y una textura más cremosa que el puro. Ahora coge palomitas y pruébalo todo junto.

Hago lo que me dice y disfruto con la explosión de sabores que siento en mi boca: el dulce del chocolate acentúa el sabor salado de las palomitas.

—Muy rico.

—Lo sé. —Candy se ríe por su descaro a la forma de hablar.

Nos llevamos todo al salón y Candy pone otra película. Me siento justo al lado de ella. Necesito sentirla cerca, aunque sea fingiendo que no me doy cuenta de cómo su brazo toca el mío cada vez que se mueve o cómo sus caderas acarician las mías. Y no hablemos de las palomitas: sin que parezca que lo hago aposta, meto la mano en el recipiente a la vez que ella y la acaricio ligeramente. Sé que es un juego peligroso, pero lo estoy disfrutando. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento libre, despreocupado..., joven.

—Estás muy serio. ¿Qué piensas?

Me giro y observo a Candy, que me mira a la espera de mi respuesta.

—Es solo que desde que he llegado, he dejado de sentirme viejo.

—Es que en este siglo no eres viejo, con la edad que tienes estás en la flor de la vida. Mira Anthony: tiene también veintiuno para veintidós, y seguro que te ha parecido mucho más joven que tú.

—Me ha parecido un idiota estirado que se cree que tiene derecho sobre ti.

—Tal vez lo tenga. —Me está picando, lo sé, por eso aparto la mirada y me muerdo la réplica que iba a hacerle— No, no lo tiene, por si te interesa.

—Me da igual —miento para que no note el gran alivio que siento de que no esté con ese.

—Y te entiendo con lo de la edad. En mi época puedes decidir qué hacer, emplear tu tiempo libre como te venga en gana y, sobre todo, casarte cuando y con quien quieras. Pero todo es distinto allí. Vuestra forma de vida hace que la gente envejezca antes de tiempo.

—Lo he notado en la cafetería. Me costaba dar una edad aproximada a la gente que me rodeaba.

—La camarera que ha querido ligar contigo está soltera y tiene treinta, sin ir más lejos. ¿A que no los aparenta?

—No comparado con las mujeres de treinta años de mi siglo.

—En tu siglo, la mujer es una esclava de las normas sociales. Si están casadas y son pobres, el trabajo duro y el criar varios hijos les han hecho envejecer antes de tiempo. Si son ricas y no tienen marido, ya no tienen esperanza de encontrarlo nunca y se las considera unas solteronas. Y si están casadas, se van apagando en un matrimonio sin amor y acaban siendo un reflejo de lo que eran.

Reflexiono sobre lo que me dice. Sobre cómo tuve que decirle que se quitara aquel precioso vestido para que no llamara la atención de indeseables, sobre cómo surgieron aquellos rumores de que era mi amante solo por vivir en mi casa, y sobre cómo la ha tratado siempre lady Susana.

—Mi tiempo no es para ti. Si vivieras allí, acabarías perdiendo poco a poco tu esencia. Y me gusta la Candy a la que he visto aquí.

Me sonríe. Está preciosa con el pelo recogido en una coleta mal hecha y varios mechones sueltos. Me muero por besarla, por amarla sin dejar de besar ningún rincón de su cuerpo... Aparto la mirada y me centro en la película.

Al terminar, subimos a su cuarto y nos sentamos frente a su escritorio.

—Esto es el ordenador. Con internet puedes comunicarte con quien quieras y además saber todo lo que necesites. Ya verás.

Es la caja mágica. Se enciende y luego Candy toca unos botones y me va explicando lo que es todo.

—¿Qué quieres saber? Te recomiendo que no busques nada de ti o de la gente a la que conoces; es mejor que no sepas nada que te pueda influenciar cuando regreses. —Noto tristeza en su voz—. Pero sí puedes buscar cómo se hacen las cosas...

—Quiero ver la evolución de los automóviles.

Candy sonríe y, tras teclear varias palabras, pone un vídeo en el que se ve cómo han ido cambiando desde que se inventaron a finales del siglo XIX . Al terminar le pido que me muestre un vídeo de otra cosa, y luego otro. El tiempo se nos pasa volando. Nos damos cuenta de ello cuando el móvil de Candy, que hemos ido a recoger a mi casa al salir del hospital, suena de forma escandalosa.

—Dime, Any..., sí, estamos viendo vídeos por internet...¿Hamburguesas?

—Candy se lo separa de la oreja y toca algo— Lo he puesto en manos libres.

—Hola, Terry. —Escucho la voz de Any salir del aparato.

—Hola —saludo sorprendido.

—He pensado que podíamos comprar unas hamburguesas, unas patatas y unos nuggets de pollo, así nos evitamos hacer la cena...

—Es decir, me evito hacer la cena —la corta Candy con una sonrisa— Me parece perfecto. Trae una con todo para Terry. Te gustará —añade para mí.

—Vale, ahora vamos Jon y yo. ¡Nos vemos!

Candice cuelga y se levanta.

—Quiero hacerte una foto. ¿Puedo?

—¿No te basta con mis retratos?

—No.

—Está bien, hazla.

—No te asustes con el flash . —Candy me apunta con el móvil y al poco sale una luz cegadora que me hace cerrar los ojos. Ella mira el resultado y se ríe— Mejor sin flash de momento.

—No me gusta que se rían de mí.

—No me río de ti... —Pero es evidente que sí. Su sonrisilla me lo confirma—A ver, mírame.

La miro y Candy toca algo y oigo un click. Luego sonríe al mirar el móvil y le da la vuelta. En él me puedo ver mirándola. Hace algo con los dedos sobre la pantalla y mis ojos azules se ven más grandes.

—Me fascinan tus ojos... como pintora, claro. ¿Nos podemos hacer una juntos? Pero tengo que acercarme a tu cara...

Cojo a Candice de la cintura y la siento sobre mis piernas. Noto cómo tiembla por mi contacto, pero no aparto las manos. La ridícula camiseta que lleva hace que pueda sentir su piel, sin apenas nada que me impida llegar a ella. Candy alza el móvil y pega su mejilla a mi cara. Siento su suavidad. Y maldigo al destino una vez más por hacerme desear a la única mujer a la que no puedo tener.

—Qué cara de enfadado —dice Candy cuando mira la foto— Otra, y no asesines al móvil.

Intento relajar mis facciones y Candy toca algo. Le da la vuelta y nos veo juntos. Me gusta cómo quedamos, ver su sonrisa cerca de mis labios y sus ojos iluminados, y quiero creer, aunque sea jugar con fuego, que es por estar tan cerca de mí.

—Espero que cuando regreses no se borre. Quiero este recuerdo para mí.

—Siempre puedes plasmarlo en uno de tus retratos.

Candy se vuelve y me sonríe. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Muy muy cerca... Me levanto, alzándola conmigo.

—Voy al servicio —le digo como excusa para salir de ahí y tener unos instantes de privacidad que me devuelvan la cordura.

Me termino la hamburguesa, que me ha parecido exquisita. Candy no ha dejado de mirarme de reojo para ver cómo reaccionaba ante este plato. Como está Jon con nosotros, no ha podido preguntarme abiertamente, pero creo que el comerme dos le ha dejado bien claro lo que pienso.

—Voy a cambiarme y vengo —dice Jon a Any, y le da un largo beso de despedida.

Any se ríe al mirarme.

—No te acostumbras a ver cómo nos besamos en público —afirma— Pues prepárate esta noche, algunos parecen que se lo van a montar delante de todo el mundo.

—Tranquila, me acostumbraré. Subimos a las habitacionez. . Any va hacia su cuarto y Candy viene hacia el mío. Abre el armario donde hemos colocado mis cosas y saca unos vaqueros y una camisa azul.

—Esto te quedará bien..., ¿te quieres afeitar? —Candy va hacia donde ha dejado la navaja..., perdón, la cuchilla de afeitar, y me la tiende— Te pones primero esto en la cara —se echa en la mano un poco de una espuma muy blanca—, como si fuera jabón, y luego te afeitas, te lavas la cara y listo... Aunque con esa barba de dos días también estás... Me voy —se corta antes de admitir que le gusta lo que ve—. Si necesitas algo, llámame; voy a arreglarme.

Entro al cuarto de baño. Candy va hacia otro y se mete en él tras saludarme. Me echo la espuma y uso la maquinilla como usaría la navaja. Cuando termino, me paso las manos para ver el resultado, asombrado por lo fácil que ha sido y lo suave que está mi cara. «Demasiado rápido se acostumbra uno a lo bueno», pienso mientras regreso a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa. Al entrar, encuentro sobre la cama un frasco de cristal y una nota:

Te he comprado un perfume. Su olor me recuerda a ti.

CANDY

Acaricio su letra, firme, redondeada y clara. Sé por qué me ha dado este presente de esta forma, porque la avergüenza reconocerme que me ha comprado algo tan personal. Uso el perfume y me gusta como huele. Busco la pulsera de rubís y diamantes, papel y pluma. No veo nada parecido. Voy a su cuarto y espero a que salga del servicio.

Mientras espero observo su cuarto. Veo fotos con Any y a una Candy muy pequeña. Era una niña muy dulce , sonriente y mas pecosa. Observo también un libro de leyendas de este pueblo que yo ya vi hace años en la biblioteca, donde busqué información del pueblo al que iba a ir.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y siento que Candy se acerca. Me vuelvo y la veo entrar por la puerta. La miro de arriba abajo. Lleva una falda —bueno, falda por ponerle un nombre, porque es un simple trozo de tela que le queda como un palmo por encima de la rodilla— azul oscuro, y sobre ella un corpiño azul claro de media manga, se ciñen a su piel marcando sus torneadas curvas. La miro a los ojos serio, Candice me reta con la mirada a que me atreva a decir algo de su ropa. Se ha pintado un poco, lo justo para que sus ojos se vean más grandes y sus labios más deseables. Y el pelo lo lleva sedoso hacia un lado con ondas. ¿Pretende salir así de casa? Me recuero dónde estoy, que aquí la gente va de esta manera, pero no me sienta bien saber que esta noche seré testigo de cómo cientos de idiotas la miran de la misma forma deseable que yo lo hago.

—¿No tenías nada mejor que ponerte?

—¿No te gusta?

—No. La verdad es que no te queda muy bien. Estabas mejor antes con esa camisa fea y rara...

—Este es mi mundo y no voy a cambiarme de ropa porque no te guste. Sé que voy bien —Lo dice con la cabeza alta, pero noto en su mirada que le molesta que no la encuentre bonita. Si ella supiera...

Luego se acerca hacia mí y me coge el brazo. Me dejo hacer. Me arremanga la camisa y aunque trata no tocarme lo hace. De repente se detiene y se alza para mirarme. La observo intrigado.

—Te has puesto el perfume..., huele muy bien...

—Aún no me he comido a nadie —digo al notar que se contiene de acercarse para olerme mejor.

—A veces tus comentarios son lo suficientemente mordaces que no hace falta que hagas uso de tu boca.

Pongo uno de mis brazos en su cintura y la acerco un poco a mí, me agacho y huelo su perfume en el hueco de su cuello. Ella hace lo mismo conmigo. Estoy perdido. Irremediablemente perdido. La miro, sus ojos se entrelazan con los míos...

Alguien toca a la puerta.

—¡Lo siento! ¿He interrumpido algo?

—No, solo estaba oliendo en él el perfume que le he comprado.

—Claro, era lo que parecía... —Any entra al cuarto y da una vuelta sobre sí misma—. ¿Qué os parece?

—Mejor me reservo mi opinión —alego, pues Any va vestida con una falda más corta que la de Candy, y una camisa..., o como sea que se llame ese pequeño trapo que solo le tapa los pechos.

—Sí, mejor, aunque en este caso creo que coincidimos. ¿No crees que vas algo... corta?

—Sí, claro que lo sé, y sé que es la manera de que Jon no se separe de mí en toda la noche. Primero, porque no dejará que ninguno se me acerque, y segundo, porque no se irá a mirar a ninguna, pues no podrá a apartar los ojos de mí.

—¿Acaso ha pasado algo que no me hayas contado?

—Aparte de que se niega a acostarse conmigo..., no, nada más. —Any se encoge de hombros, como restando importancia a su comentario.

Candy me mira y no hace falta que me diga que quiere que la deje sola con Any para ver qué le sucede. Me excuso con ellas y decido esperarlas abajo.

Tocan a la puerta y voy a abrir, tras ella está Jon. No tiene buena cara.

—Hola. ¿Están listas?

—Estamos —grita Any desde la escalera, y Candy dice a continuación:

—No, no lo estamos, tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—¿Piensas ir así? —pregunta Jon cuando ve a su novia bajar las escaleras. Sus ojos cada segundo están más abiertos y no veo en ellos que le guste lo que ve, ni deseo, como quería Any, sino más bien desconcierto.

—¿Algún problema? —Any lo mira retadora.

Candy observa a ambos preocupada.

—No, pero este no es el camino, Any, te estás comportando como una cría.

—Lo que tú digas.

Any sale y Jon la sigue. Candy me toma de la mano cuando empiezo a andar para que no me mueva. La miro y veo que en vez de llegarme por debajo de la barbilla me llega por la nariz. Miro hacia sus pies y veo que lleva unos zapatos con un tacón excesivamente alto y puntiagudo.

—Son la moda y con este conjunto me gusta llevarlos.

Alzo los hombros, llevo lo suficiente en este siglo para saber que a las mujeres de aquí es mejor no contradecirlas, pues acabarán haciendo lo que les dé la gana de todos modos. E incluso cuanto menos te guste algo, más lo harán para fastidiarte.

—Ten. —Candy saca un móvil parecido al suyo— Es un poco peor que el mío; lo tenía de repuesto, por si se me rompía. Ahora te vendrá bien para ti.

—¿Y para qué quiero yo un móvil?

—No es para qué lo quieres, es que nadie en este siglo va por ahí sin uno. Si no llevas, te verán diferente...

Lo cojo en mis manos y lo toqueteo. Candy me explica cómo funciona, pero solo consigo pillar lo básico.

—Este es tu número. —Candy me lo dice y lo memorizo—. Lo digo por si te gusta alguien y quieres..., bueno, dejarle tu número. —Se ruboriza y noto su incomodidad; no le gusta mucho hablar de este tema. Me tiende unas llaves sobre una cartera—. Ten cuidado si decides irte con alguien. Dentro de la cartera llevas dinero y... preservativos. —Se sonroja aún más—. No olvides usarlos si..., ya sabes, si te gusta alguien y..., tú tranquilo, seguro que ella sabrá ponértelo.

Candy me tiende todo y sale de la casa avergonzada. Me lo guardo todo para no desentonar, pero tengo claro que no pienso irme con nadie, pues a la única mujer a la que deseo no puedo tenerla.

Llegamos a la discoteca. Jon nos ha traído en su coche. Se nota que Any y Jon están enfadados por algo, pues ella se ha sentado detrás con Candy y no para de hablar de las ganas que tiene de bailar, y Jon no para de volverse cuando puede para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

Los sigo adentro. La música es muy ruidosa y quien la canta grita mucho, pero he de reconocer que no me disgusta. Al principio, la escasa iluminación me impide ver lo que me rodea, pero mis ojos no tardan en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Está lleno de gente de distintas edades.

De pronto, unas luces enfocan el centro del local. Candy me explica que esa es la pista de baile, pero que primero vamos a beber algo. No tardamos en llegar a unas mesas altas al fondo del establecimiento. Dru saca su móvil del bolso y se lo lleva a la oreja tras pasar los dedos por la pantalla. Veo cómo se agacha para hablar y cómo mira tras de mí y saluda a alguien.

Al volverme para averiguar de quién se trata, veo a Anthony. Mi noche acaba de empeorar considerablemente. Va seguido de una joven de cabellos castaños a la que no conozco y que mira a su alrededor son la cabeza alta, como si ella supiera algo que todos ignoran. Al fijar los ojos en mí, me observa de arriba abajo y sonríe. A su lado está la joven que se nos presentó esta mañana —Eliza creo que se llamaba— que va incluso con menos ropa que antes. Al verme, sus ojos se agrandan y viene derecha hacia mí contoneando sensualmente las caderas.

—Buenas. —Se alza y me da dos besos, uno de ellos muy cerca de la comisura del labio, y me roza el brazo con uno de sus pechos. Dudo que haya sido sin querer—. Estás incluso más bueno que esta mañana. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—Anda, vete a bailar, a ver si algún estúpido cae en tus redes —le espeta la otra chica apartando a Eliza de mí— Me llamo Carlota. —Se alza y me da dos besos—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo.

Me giro a ver dónde está Candy, pero solo veo a Any discutiendo con Jon. Este alza los ojos al cielo y Any coge a Carlota para ir hacia la pista de baile. Jon la sigue molesto. Eliza se me cuelga del brazo.

—¿Bailamos? —dice tirando de mí hacia la pista.

—No. —Me suelto y me alejo de ella buscando a Candy. No tardo en verla al lado de una barra moviendo la mano en mi dirección, para que sepa que está pendiente de mí. Anthony se gira y le dice algo al oído. Candy se ríe y asiente, pero sus ojos siguen fijos en mí. Cuando llego a su lado, el joven se vuelve y me observa serio, muy serio. Yo hago lo mismo, hasta que Candy nos separa poniéndonos una mano en el pecho a cada uno.

—Dejadlo ya los dos. Y Tony, no seas tan protector conmigo. Ya te he dicho mil veces que es de fiar.

—Hay algo en él que no me gusta —dice delante de mí, sin importarle que lo escuche— Tengo la sensación de que nos oculta algo.

—La misma que yo tengo contigo —le respondo.

Nos miramos retadores.

—Vuestras bebidas. —Candy se gira para cogerlas de la barra y nos da una a cada uno. No me queda más remedio que apartar la mirada de Anthony para coger el vaso. Él hace lo mismo— Y ahora vamos a comportarnos todos como personas civilizadas.

Candy se va hacia la mesa donde estábamos antes, dejándonos solos a los dos. La sigo, ignorando a Anthony. Al llegar, ella da un trago a su bebida. No pone buena cara.

—Se ha pasado de fuerte y sabe a algo más que no logro identificar pero que está asqueroso —le dice a Anthony, cuando llega a su lado.

Él toma el vaso de Candy y le da un trago, pone mala cara y se marcha con él a la barra.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

—Nada que no me lleve pasando toda la vida. Cuando pido yo las bebidas, me arriesgo a que me echen en la mía algún ingrediente poco agradable...

Observo al camarero hablar con Anthony y veo que este lo coge de la camisa y lo saca un poco de la barra. El camarero se pone rojo y tras asentir se va a por las bebidas. No me gusta que sea él quien defienda a Candy, pero no puedo reprocharle que lo haga. En el fondo, me gusta saber que ella tiene aquí a alguien que la defienda, y algo me dice que Anthony lo hará pase lo que pase. Lo que ignoro es por qué; me pregunto si es porque siente por ella lo mismo que yo. Anthony sabe ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos.

—Espero que el tuyo esté bueno —dice Candy, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo pruebo. Para mi gusto está muy flojo, y además, han mezclado la bebida con otra que tiene burbujas. No es que no me guste..., pero sabe diferente.

—¿No te gusta? Pensé que te gustaría.

—No está mal, pero prefiero la bebida a palo seco.

Candy me sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

—Ten —dice Anthony al volver a nuestro lado—y otra vez hazme caso y di que es para mí.

—Sé cuidar de mí misma, y no pienso dejar que cuatro idiotas me amarguen la vida...

—Lo que tú digas.

—¿Qué me había echado?

Anthony duda y sé que lo hace para proteger a Candy.

—Nada que no fuera comestible.

Candy se acerca a Anthony y lo encara desafiante.

—O me lo dices, o no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra en la vida.

—Anda, ya será menos. —Pero Candy lo mira muy seria. Al final Anthony desiste—. Está bien, te habían puesto un laxante. Pero dudo que con el sorbo que hemos tomado nos haga efecto. Ahora, como nos haga, pienso partirle esa cara de idiota que tiene.

Candy sonríe por la forma que ha tenido de decirlo Anthony. Molesto, aparto la mirada y me concentro en lo que me rodea. Observo cómo baila la gente, la música parece ser lo de menos. La gente se mueve como quiere al son de esta. Unos bailan dando saltos, otros abrazándose, otros como si lo que sonara fuera una canción lenta. Y otros..., bueno, como dijo Any, están a punto de montárselo en la pista. Pero, sobre todo, lo que veo es libertad. La posibilidad de hacer lo que uno quiera sin que los demás te critiquen. Me pregunto si son conscientes del regalo que tienen por haber nacido en esta época y no en la mía, y si lo valoran.

—Que no quiero. Anthony, para.

Me giro y veo a Candy tratando de apartar a Anthony de ella, pero parece divertida. Al final este gana y la lleva a la pista. Me mira antes de llegar y me sonríe alzando los hombros, como dándome a entender que no le queda más remedio que aceptar. La he visto bailar con otros hombres, pero nunca he sentido tantos celos como ahora, pues de todos ellos, Anthony es el único que sí puede tenerla para él, si quiere.

—¿Y por qué no te has traído a tu novia? —Carlota se pone a mi lado.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

Me sorprende que Candy le haya hablado de mí; ella nunca me ha hablado de Carlota.

—Ya veo. Habría estado bien que la trajeras, aunque habría sido un poco incómodo para ella ver cómo sigues a Candy con la mirada por la pista de baile. Pero oye, lo mismo la chica no es celosa.

Me vuelvo y miro a Carlota serio.

—No me mires así. —Ahora me devuelve la mirada muy seria—. No me importa si dejas a tu novia y te lías con Candy, pero no quiero que juegues con ella. No me malinterpretes, Candice no me importa nada, pero a Any sí, y es mi mejor amiga. Y si Candy sufre, Any sufre, y yo me enfadaré mucho. Así que, guapito, antes de hacer nada, ten muy claro que Candy no va a sufrir las consecuencias y todos estaremos contentos, porque si no, te patearé ese precioso culo que tienes.

Algo en sus ojos me dice que no es cierto, que Candy le importa, por mucho que se empeñe en convencerme de lo contrario. Lo que no sé es por qué trata de ocultarlo.

—Te aseguro que antes me pateo yo mismo el culo que hacerle daño a Candice.

—Bien, veo que nos entendemos.

Carlota se va a donde están Anthony y Candy, a Candy no se la ve muy contenta bailando, pero sigue la corriente a Anthony. De pronto, Eliza surge de la nada y me echa los brazos al cuello para intentar besarme en la boca. Le retiro la cara.

—Qué soso eres..., venga, no seas tonto. Lo pasaremos bien.

La aparto con firmeza. Trato de no ser brusco con ella, pero me está poniendo muy difícil no olvidar mis buenos modales.

—Gracias, pero no.

—No acepto un no por respuesta. Al final te conseguiré, como todo lo que he querido.

No le digo nada, y la ignoro. Al final se marcha. Busco a Candy con la mirada, pero no la encuentro. Voy hacia la pista de baile, pero no está allí. Localizo a Any bailando con Carlota ante la mirada enfadada de Jon, y por el camino, noto que algunas mujeres me manosean e intentan atraerme hacia ellas. Cuando llego junto a Any, estoy lo suficiente molesto para querer largarme de esta fiesta.

—¿Sabes dónde está Candy? —le pregunto a Any cuando se fija en mí.

—Sí, dice que le ha sentado mal algo que ha bebido y Anthony la ha llevado a casa. No tenía buena cara, pero me ha asegurado que está bien.

—Gracias. Si me disculpáis...

—Claro, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a casa?

—¿Irnos a casa? Perfecto, nos vamos todos —añade Jon.

Está deseando salir de aquí tanto como yo. Trata de coger a Any, pero esta se suelta.

—Tranquila, puedo ir solo —digo.

—Vale, entonces podemos seguir bailando. Ten cuidado.

Jon mira serio a Any, pero ella lo ignora. Está claro que la relación entre estos dos no pasa por un buen momento, o quién sabe, lo mismo en este siglo es lo corriente llevarse así de mal con tu pareja.

Cuando llego a casa, la encuentro hablando con Anthony en las escaleras del porche, y me escondo entre las sombras para observarlos sin que me vean. Me encantaría acercarme y apartarlo de ella, pero no lo hago. Esta es su vida, la vida que debe vivir, no la que vive conmigo. No puedo ser egoísta, por mucho que mantenerme al margen me mate por dentro. Ahora sé cómo se siente ella en mi siglo, siendo testigo de una vida que no es la suya, y donde no puede hacer más que presenciar lo que la rodea sin influir en sus acontecimientos.

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y toco la pulsera que le compré a Candy, y sé que aún no ha llegado el momento perfecto para dársela. Lo que no sé es si llegará algún día.

Es tarde cuando regreso de dar una vuelta. Voy al cuarto de Candy y entro para comprobar que se encuentra bien. Está dormida. Parece tranquila y relajada en su cama. Me siento en una mecedora que tiene cerca y la observo dormir. No sé qué hora es cuando noto que alguien me observa desde la puerta. Es Any.

—Guardaré tu secreto, por el bien de Candy.

No hace falta que diga a qué se refiere: estaba mirando a Candy como solo me permito hacerlo cuando nadie puede ser testigo de cuánto la amo.

—Tal vez un día exista más de una posibilidad de que estéis juntos... Pero ahora no.

—¿Más de una? Dudo que exista tan siquiera una posibilidad.

—Estás aquí, ¿no? ¿Quién te dice a ti que la misión de Candy no fuera desde el principio hacerte viajar en el tiempo con ella? —Me quedo mirando a Any. Me sonríe con calidez—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Y gracias. —Pero esto último lo digo solo para mí. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que ha dicho Any? Ojalá, ojalá lo sea.

Cintinuara...


	24. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 **CANDICE**

Me remuevo inquieta en la cama. Las imágenes del día anterior se amontonan en mi cabeza. No me puedo creer que de verdad Terry esté aquí. Me parece un sueño. «O una pesadilla», pienso al recordar cómo Eliza se le tiró al cuello. Que Terry la apartara no me hace sentir mejor, pues si no es ella, será otra.

No creo que haya mujer soltera en este pueblo que no se haya quedado prendada de Terry. Si ya era increíble con la ropa de su siglo, con la de este parece un modelo de revista. No puedes dejar de mirarlo. Tiene tanta seguridad en sí mismo, desprende tanto magnetismo, que la gente lo percibe como un líder, como el héroe que es y nadie conoce salvo yo. Y sí, también está muy bueno con esos vaqueros y la camisa azul que le compré. Lo del perfume no fue buena idea; parece que lo hice para torturarme, pues cada vez que lo olía, me daban unas ganas locas de abrazarlo hasta impregnar mi piel con ese olor, para poder recordarlo cuando no lo tenga cerca.

El día de ayer fue especial, pero también algo triste, pues me gusta mucho tenerlo aquí, y más después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado sin vernos. Terry en este siglo se siente más libre. Menos pendiente de lo que debe hacer. Él tal vez no lo ha notado, pero ha bajado la guardia. Como si sintiera que aquí no pasa nada por dejarse llevar, y me gusta esa parte de él. Me gusta mucho.

Me levanto de la cama y cojo ropa cómoda de mi armario para darme una ducha. Sé que estoy retrasando el momento de aceptar que Terry seguramente ya haya regresado a su siglo, pero quiero creer que no es así y alargar el momento de la aceptación todo lo posible.

Salgo del aseo duchada y cambiada de ropa, y paso frente al cuarto de Terry Sus cosas están recogidas y guardadas. Bajo a la primera planta y lo busco sin éxito. Nada. Ni rastro de él. Siento una gran desilusión. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se quedara para siempre? Sí. Lo esperaba.

Escucho a alguien bajando por las escaleras. Al poco, veo a Any entrar en la cocina con cara de sueño.

—Buenos días. ¿Llegaste tarde?

—No tanto como yo quería. ¿Has hecho café? ¿Está Terry?

—No a las dos preguntas.

—¿Se ha ido?

—Eso parece.

—Lo siento.

Veo en sus ojos que de verdad lo siente.

—Tranquila, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Vamos a la cocina y preparo café mientras Any busca algo para desayunar.

—Por cierto, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa con Jon? Y no me vuelvas a decir que nada y a salir corriendo.

Any deja el pan de molde y me mira.

—No tengo escapatoria, ¿verdad?

—No. —Me quedo mirándola fijamente. Any suspira y se apoya en la encimera.

—Yo sabía que Jon no era virgen. Somos amigos desde hace tiempo y un día hablando de ese tema me lo dijo, pero nunca salió el nombre de ella. Yo pensaba que sería una chica como yo. Me fastidiaba, pero es algo de su pasado y no cambia nada de lo que siento por él. Pues bien, el otro día Eliza soltó en casa de Carlota que ella conocía muy bien a mi novio. «Muy muy bien», dijo mirándome con esa cara de lagarta que tiene, y supe a qué se refería. Se lo pregunté a Jon y me lo confesó. Me dijo que hace dos años creía que estaba enamorado de ella y, bueno, surgió. Y no solo una vez; al parecer le pilló el gusto... —Any lo dice visiblemente enfadada— Como comprenderás, enterarme de que mi novio se ha sentido atraído por alguien como Eliza me enfureció. No nos parecemos en nada y me hizo preguntarme si le gustarán ese tipo de chicas.

—¿Y por eso has decidido parecerte a ella? Él te quiere por cómo eres tú. Si quisiera estar con alguien como ella, lo estaría, ¿no crees?

—Eso me dijo él. Pero me molesta mucho imaginarlos juntos.

—Lo siento. ¿Y tú no sospechabas nada?

—¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Se enrollaron un verano que él se fue de viaje con su familia y se encontraron allí, nunca los vi juntos.

—Y has decidido fastidiar a Jon por lo que hizo en el pasado —afirmo.

—No... Bueno, sí... ¡No lo sé! Lo que sé es que siento unos celos terribles y no quiero que mire a nadie salvo a mí. —Any agacha la cabeza—. Lo quiero mucho, y que él insista en que tenemos que esperar para acostarnos me hace sentir más insegura.

—¿Y no crees que lo hace por ti? Me parece que estás tratando de forzar las cosas.

—Yo estoy preparada..., creo... Qué sé yo, pero todo el mundo lo hace, ¿no?—La miro dejando claro lo que pienso de eso y, como buenas amigas que somos, no hace falta ni que abra la boca, nos entendemos con una mirada—. Lo sé, lo sé. No debo hacer lo que hace todo el mundo, y menos en algo tan importante.

Se va hacia la mesa y se sienta en una silla. Yo la sigo y la abrazo.

—No quiero perderlo.

—Pues entonces deja de ser quien no eres, él debe quererte siendo tú misma y si no puede esperar a que estés lista, es que no te merece.

—Lo sé. —Nos quedamos un rato abrazadas—. Ayer hice el ridículo. Odio esa ropa.

—¿Pero viste cómo Jon no se separó de ti y, pese a tu estúpido comportamiento, te sigue queriendo?

—La verdad es que me puse muy tonta.

—¿Hoy vuelves a ser tú?

—Sí, y como Eliza le eche una simple mirada, le arranco los ojos. —Se levanta y saca el móvil del bolsillo de su pijama—. Voy a llamarlo. Ahora bajo.

Sigo preparando el desayuno. Estoy terminando cuando escucho la puerta de casa abrirse y cerrarse. Me imagino que es Any, que ha ido a ver a Jon, pero entonces siento un escalofrío que me avisa de que Terry está cerca. Miro hacia la puerta de la cocina al tiempo que él entra. Sonrío y tengo que agarrarme a la encimera para reprimir las inmensas ganas que tengo de abrazarlo por lo feliz que me siento de que siga aquí.

Sigue aquí... ¿Habrá dormido con alguien? Lo miro seria.

—¿Te alegras de que esté aquí o no? Hace un segundo parecía que sí, pero ahora juraría que no.

—Claro que me alegro. —Me siento tonta por haberme delatado ante él— Es solo que pensaba con quién habías pasado la noche. No es que me importe lo que hagas con tu vida..., pero mejor si con la que tonteas me cae bien.

—¿Celosa, Candy? —Terry se acerca a la mesa donde he dejado los dulces y, despreocupado, coge uno.

Pienso en su pregunta mientras observo cómo le quedan los vaqueros y esa camiseta negra que lleva. Se lo ve tan cómodo con esa ropa que parece mentira que solo lleve dos días luciéndola.

—Para nada. Puedes liarte con quien quieras. —Me giro para abrir la nevera como si buscara algo importante. Pillo el chocolate, para disimular.

Al darme la vuelta, me choco con Terry. Alzo la mirada.

—Di un paseo por el pueblo y vine a dormir pronto, solo. Y esta mañana he estado en la que era mi casa.

—Y ¿qué querías ver allí?

—He estado con Jon haciendo unas averiguaciones.

—¿Con Jon?

—Sí. Lo vi cuando me dirigía hacia la casa y le pregunté qué sabía de los dueños de la vivienda. Me dijo que nada, pero que podíamos investigar un poco y fuimos al Ayuntamiento.

—¿Y está abierto un domingo?

—Tal vez no, pero como la familia de Jon ha sido parte importante de este pueblo, él tiene pase asegurado. Al parecer, varios antepasados suyos se hicieron cargo del museo y cuidaron de que muchos de sus objetos llegasen hasta hoy, por lo que les dieron llaves de los edificios solemnes de este pueblo en agradecimiento.

—Lo ignoraba, pero sí sabía que un antepasado de Jon había trabajado en el museo. Lo conocí en tu época. El día del incendio.

Terry se tensa y aparta la mirada.

—No me gusta recordar ese día.

—A mí tampoco.

Terry se apoya en la encimera de la cocina. Me siento para desayunar ante su atenta mirada.

—¿Vas a seguir mirándome comer o me vas a contar qué habéis descubierto?

—Pues he descubierto que la vivienda está en venta, pero que nadie ha querido comprarla por lo que se cuenta de ella. Dicen que está maldita y que da mala suerte vivir allí. Yo no creo en nada de eso, así que pienso hacerme con ella.

—¿Crees que podrás comprarla?

—Sabes que tengo un don para ver si puedo o no confiar en una persona.—Miro a Terry, pues intuyo que lo que me va a decir es importante— Le he contado a Jon la verdad. De dónde vengo.

Agrando los ojos como platos. Cuando lo asimilo, abro y cierro la boca.

—¿Les has contado que yo...?

—No te he expuesto a ti, sino a mí. Nunca te pondría en peligro. —Asiento y noto cómo Terry se remueve incómodo, pues le ha sentado mal que desconfiara de él, que siempre ha cuidado de mí.

—¿Y te ha creído?

—Estábamos en la hacienda. Le conté cómo era, le enseñé los túneles, la cueva... Jon no se mostró sorprendido. Intuí que él sabía algo y me confesó que su tatarabuelo tenía indicios para creer que los brujos usaban una planta para viajar en el tiempo. Jon piensa que yo soy una consecuencia de aquello; que debido a lo que hicieron, he acabado en un lugar al que no pertenezco. Y eso me ha hecho pensar... —Terry se sienta y me mira serio—Tú perdiste la memoria cuando probaste la planta..., yo perdí la memoria cuando tenía ocho años. ¿Y si también la comí y, en vez de afectarme como a ti, me ha afectado pudiéndote ver y viajando contigo a tu siglo ahora? Por los estudios de los antepasados de Jon, las consecuencias que tenía el ingerir esa planta nunca eran las mismas. Y creo que a ti y a mí nos ha afectado de una manera distinta. Por eso ambos hemos sentido una

conexión con ella y nos hemos reconocido al vernos, pues compartimos el haberla probado.

Pienso en sus palabras y pueden ser ciertas. Eso explicaría por qué perdió la memoria y por qué cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y nos vimos por primera vez en su siglo pude ser parte de ese mundo. Pues por nuestras venas corrían los mismos efectos de esa dichosa planta y tal vez, al estar cerca el uno del otro, se activaron... Todo es complejo, siento que cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos, más incógnitas surgen sobre el porqué de todo esto. Ojalá la explicación sea tan simple y él se quede aquí para siempre.

—Entonces existe una posibilidad de que te quedes aquí.

—Existe, o al menos de que yo viaje a tu siglo igual que tú viajas al mío.—Asiento—. Sea como sea, quiero reformar la casa e instalarme allí.

Me pongo rígida.

—¿Es que no estás a gusto aquí?

—No es eso, Candy. Por mucho que en este siglo todo sea diferente, me siento más cómodo si tengo mi propio hogar.

—Comprendo. Y más si puede que pases aquí más tiempo. Yo en tu lugar también querría tener privacidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el cual se ve interrumpido por el sonido del timbre y la carrera de Any bajando por la escalera.

—¡Yo abro! —Al poco, escucho abrirse la puerta y unas risas.

—Hola —dice Jon cuando entra en la cocina. Lleva en la mano una carpeta—. He investigado y he encontrado un sitio donde puedes vender las monedas de oro y las joyas a buen precio. Está a unas horas de aquí. —Jon le da los papeles a Terry, que los estudia—. La verdad es que todo esto es increíble. Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que viaja en el tiempo...—Jon se calla y mira a Any. Esta niega con la cabeza, pero él asiente—. Any, es mejor que seamos sinceros.

Terry alza la mirada y la fija en ellos. Yo los miro intuyendo lo que va a decir, y más cuando Jon me observa fijamente.

—Terry es la segunda persona que conozco que viaja en el tiempo. Candy, sé lo tuyo desde hace años..., todo. Entre Any y yo nunca ha habido secretos.

Abro y cierro la boca. La furia, la rabia, el dolor se revuelven en mí. Por suerte, luego acude la razón, para recordarme que Any me quiere y nunca me haría daño.

Me levanto y me paseo por la cocina.

—Lo siento, Candy, pero él sabía que me pasaba algo y no podía mentirle siempre —se explica Any— Al final le hice jurar que no diría nada y se lo conté. Pero a la vista está que ha guardado tu secreto. Es mi mejor amigo..., bueno, ahora es mi novio, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien cómo me sentía cuando tú no estabas, y aunque mis padres me escuchan, hay cosas que no puedo compartir con ellos.

—Yo nunca diré nada, Candy, lo sabes. Tal vez antes de salir con Any no habláramos mucho, pero en estos meses creo que has llegado a conocerme bien...

Miro a Any y a Jon, y luego a Terry, como si buscase su consejo y su don; él asiente, sabiendo que lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, yo también soy capaz de ver la verdad en sus miradas, y sé que son mis amigos.

Me siento a la mesa de nuevo. Any me coge las manos.

—Confía en él. Nos va a ayudar..., bueno, va a ayudar a Terry. Al final ha venido bien que se lo dijera.

Asiento.

—Te he conseguido un carné de identidad falso y un documento donde aparece que has heredado las monedas y joyas de tu familia. Con eso y una historia que te inventes, podrás pasar por uno de nosotros y abrir una cuenta en el banco. No lo suelo hacer, pero estamos ante un caso excepcional.

—¿Y todo esto en tan poco tiempo?

—Lo cierto es que ya lo sabía desde ayer —responde Jon a Terry— Siento no haberte dicho nada esta mañana, pero tenía que hablarlo primero con Any.

Terry asiente.

—Creo que cuanto antes terminemos con esto y consigamos el dinero, mejor. Podríamos viajar hoy mismo... —Jon me mira, lo que me hace saber que también está al tanto de que no puedo salir del pueblo.

—Mañana tengo examen y tengo mucho que estudiar, podéis ir vosotros tres. Yo os espero aquí.

—Podemos dejarlo para otro día... —dice Any.

—No puedo salir de aquí ni hoy, ni mañana, ni tal vez nunca. Es mejor que no lo retraséis.

Any me mira. Al final sonríe y se levanta.

—Voy a vestirme.

—Yo voy a por mi coche. Ahora vengo.

Any y Jon se van, por lo que me quedo a solas con Terry.

—Me alegra que Any tenga a alguien con quien desahogarse —digo.

—Pero te molesta pensar que necesitaba desahogarse por tu problema.

Asiento.

—No sabía que lo pasara tan mal.

—Te quiere y se preocupa por ti. Es lo normal, Candy.

—Lo sé. —Me levanto—. Será mejor que te prepares, Jon estará aquí en nada para que os vayáis. Lo pasarás muy bien, hay muchas cosas hermosas fuera del pueblo...

—Daría lo que fuera para que pudieras salir a verlas.

Alzo los hombros.

—Al parecer, nada puede lograr esa hazaña. Créeme, yo también daría lo que fuera para poder dejar de ser una prisionera de este pueblo.

Desayuno como si no me sintiera atrapada, como si no odiara no poder ir con Terry y enseñarle un mundo que yo también ansío ver.

Terry me pone una mano en el hombro y lo aprieta con suavidad.

—Tal vez un día sea posible.

—Tranquilo, aún no he perdido la esperanza.

Jon no tarda en llegar. Los acompaño hasta el coche, Terry se muestra reticente a irse.

—Cuéntame qué te parece todo. —Le sonrío para que no vea cuánto me afecta no poder ir con ellos, pero por la mirada de Terry, sé que no se la he colado.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré. Siempre lo tengo.

Se van y, hasta que no los pierdo de vista, no me meto en casa. Me paso el día estudiando, o más bien intentándolo.

Any me ha ido mandando mensajes para contarme que iba todo bien. Son cerca de las diez de la noche cuando suena mi móvil. Lo cojo del escritorio. Cuando veo la foto que asigné al número de móvil que le di a Terry, me sorprendo y a la vez me alegra que me llame.

—Hola —digo al descolgar.

—Qué rara se escucha tu voz.

—La tuya también, aunque la reconozco igualmente. —Sonrío—. ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Cuándo venís?

—Te llamo por eso. Iba a hacerlo Any, pero tras un día entero aprendiendo a usar este chisme, le he dicho que prefería contártelo yo.

—Eso no me suena bien.

—Tenemos que quedarnos a pasar la noche aquí. Algunas gestiones solo podemos hacerlas mañana.

—Vaya, bueno, me alegra que todo se esté solucionando...

—Habría preferido volver. No me gusta dejarte sola.

—Te recuerdo que, en este siglo, la que tiene las de ganar soy yo. Tú eres el nuevo aquí.

—No voy a cambiar mi forma de ser por mucho que estemos en tu mundo.

—Ya me doy cuenta.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—Se me hace raro hablar de esta forma, pero reconozco que es muy práctico. Y sobre todo, lo de poder viajar a cientos de kilómetros en tan poco tiempo.

—Te estás dejando seducir por mi siglo. ¿Qué pasaría si regresaras? ¿Podrías seguir viviendo en tu época sabiendo lo que te estás perdiendo?

—No.

Terry no añade más. He tenido la sensación de que era una negación muy sentida. Como si de verdad no estar en este siglo fuera trágico para él. O también puede que me esté imaginando cosas al no tenerlo delante.

—Piensa que tal vez puedas quedarte... —me callo un «ojalá».

Otro incómodo silencio.

—Tengo que dejarte. —Justo cuando dice eso Terry, suena el timbre y al parecer lo escucha— Eso es tu timbre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que es Tony —respondo mientras bajo por las escaleras—. Me dijo que se pasaría a verme.

—¿Y piensas recibirlo estando sola en casa? Me da igual que esto sean otros tiempos, no creo que sea prudente.

—Te recuerdo que he estado muchas veces a solas contigo y, que yo sepa, no me has desvirgado —le digo haciendo que mi voz suene inocente y bromista.

—Pero he estado a punto muchas veces.

Me quedo con la mano levantada sobre el pomo, sin llegar abrir. La confesión de Terry me ha dejado paralizada. De repente siento mucho calor.

—¿Tú...? ¿Tú...? ¿Yo...? —Me callo.

El timbre suena de nuevo.

—Olvídalo. Ambos sabemos por qué hice lo que hice.

Siento como si me hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría al tiempo que mi mente recuerda sus palabras, cuando me dijo que lo mismo le era yo que otra.

—Pasadlo bien. Adiós.

Le cuelgo y abro a Anthony con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Que soy idiota. Solo eso.

—Vamos, que te has vuelto a dar cuenta de que Terry no es para ti. Si tengo que partirle la cara, lo haré encantado.

—No, ya se la parto yo. Anthony sonríe y entra en casa. Preparo algo para picar y cenamos viendo la tele y hablando, como siempre.

—No te hace bien que él esté aquí... —Miro a Anthony, pues parece de verdad creerse esa afirmación— Y si no, tiempo al tiempo.

Hemos acabado de cenar y hasta ahora no había salido el tema Terry

—Yo creo que sí. Ahora sé lo que es estar lejos de él... y no me gusta. Aunque solo seamos amigos, soy más feliz así.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tú misma, Candy. Estaré siempre aquí para ayudarte a levantarte. Para eso están los amigos.

Salgo de mi última clase algo preocupada por el examen de recuperación que he hecho. No creo que suspenda, pero tampoco espero sacar una buena nota. Aunque una vez más me pregunto para qué quiero buenas notas, si tengo claro que no pienso seguir estudiando. Porque no sé si me recuperaré del todo y tal vez vuelva a viajar en el tiempo. La idea de seguir haciéndolo estando Terry aquí no me parece nada atractiva.

—Esta tarde veremos una película en mi casa. Si te quieres pasar... —Carlota lo deja en el aire y se va sin hacerme mucho caso.

No sé para qué me dice nada. Siempre que me invita, lo hace a través de Any. De la cual solo sé que siguen de papeleos, por cierto.

Miro el móvil para ver si Any me ha respondido mientras voy andando de regreso a casa. Nada. Lo guardo y pienso en llamarla cuando llegue.

—¡Candy!

Me vuelvo hacia esa vocecilla al tiempo que alguien me cae encima o, más concretamente, a mis piernas. Sonrío al ver que es Erik, el hijo de Felicia.

—¡Hola, peque! ¿Cómo estás? —Lo alzo y me abraza. Me encantan sus abrazos; me hacen sentir importante.

—Mi hijo te ha visto y no he podido retenerlo. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, todo bien. Ahora salía de un examen.

—Y ¿qué tal?

—Mal. Pero no creo que suspenda.

Caminamos hacia el coche de Felicia. Le doy dos besos a Erik antes de que su madre lo coloque en su sillita. Cuando termina, Felicia cierra la puerta de atrás y pasa junto a mí antes de ir a su sitio. Se queda mirando mi collar y lo coge para verlo más de cerca. La miro a la espera de que comente lo que todos, que es la flor que todo el mundo teme en este pueblo.

—Es preciosa, y el collar es muy bonito. No te lo quites nunca, te dará suerte.

—Nunca me lo quito, pero dudo que la suerte resida en un objeto. Creo que existe en cada uno, y que somos nosotros quienes se la trasmitimos a los objetos.

—Por eso te lo digo. Tú le das mucha importancia a este objeto. Es muy importante para ti, y se nota.

Miro el collar y sé que Felicia tiene razón: siempre he sentido que es importante para mí, pero no recuerdo por qué. Y nunca me he parado a pensarlo.

—Lo es. Es lo único que tengo de mi pasado.

—Pues el pasado es muy importante. Solo conociéndolo podremos decidir hacia dónde vamos y hacia dónde no queremos regresar para evitar cometer los mismos errores. —Lo comenta ignorando que yo lo decía de manera literal.

Llego a mi casa y al abrir, escucho la voz de Any. No tardo en percibir que está hablando con alguien por teléfono. Al verme me saluda.

—Sí, estamos muy bien..., vale..., vale..., que sí, que nos portaremos bien..., que sí. —ANY pone los ojos en blanco—. Que no haremos nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir. Que sí..., vale..., adiós, adiós... ¡Os quiero! —Cuelga y deja el móvil sobre la mesa—. Qué pesados, como si les fuéramos hacer caso. —Se ríe— Al final haremos lo que queramos, pero eso sí, con cuidado.

—Por supuesto. ¿Está Terry? ¿Sigue aquí?

—Sí, está con Jon. Jon se ha tomado esto como algo personal y quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. Por cierto, ya tiene una cuenta en el banco y ha conseguido una verdadera fortuna por sus monedas de oro y sus joyas.

—Me alegro por él...

—Te desilusiona que no te haya esperado. —Asiento—. Quiere arreglar cuando antes lo de la casa y, ya sabes, el dinero mueve montañas.

—Lo sé.

—Yo creo que es bueno que estéis separados. —Miro a Any—. En caso de que se vuelva a ir, no lo echarás tanto de menos, y en caso de que se quede..., tal vez es bueno que aceptes que, teniendo la posibilidad de vivir esta vida, la querrá vivir al máximo, y te será más fácil aceptarlo si no estáis muy unidos.

—¿Por qué no me miras al hablar? —Any se sobresalta y me mira a los ojos—. ¿Qué sabes que yo desconozco?

—Todo sigue como siempre, él de momento pertenece a su siglo. No quiero que sufras.

—Difícil.

—Sí, tienes que ser fuerte, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé, claro que lo sé.

Any sigue esquivándome la mirada y esto me mosquea. Pero cuando me mira con cariño, pienso que lo he imaginado todo. Es mi mejor amiga, ella no me escondería nada. «O casi nada», me recuerdo, pues me ocultó que Jon sabía lo mío.

—Piensa que todo puede cambiar, pero hasta entonces... —Asiento y la ayudo con la comida o, mejor dicho, cocino yo, pues ella no tiene ni idea.

Por la tarde, estudio un poco hasta que me canso y llamo a Terry a su móvil. No me lo coge, él no está habituado a llevar el teléfono encima. Dudo si ir a su casa o no, pero al final no voy. No quiero que se sienta obligado a estar todo el rato conmigo porque soy la persona a la que más conoce. Ya en su siglo fui una carga para él, y no quiero volver a serlo en este. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me gustaría que él libremente viniera a buscarme a mí.

Continuara...

Hayyyyu nada de nada todavia, esos cabezotas nada que se declaran su amor...es deseperante . Jajaja el proximo y termino por hoy .

Abrazos ...AbigailWhite


	25. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 **CANDICE**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Terry apareció en mi siglo. Estamos a sábado y estos días han sido raros. Primero porque he tenido que reprimir mis ganas de acercarme a ver cómo le iba —no quiero ser la tonta que va detrás de alguien que es evidente que no quiere saber de ella—. Me ha molestado mucho su actitud. Me llamó un día para ver cómo estaba y luego, cuando su móvil dejó de funcionar, me ha mandado recado con Jon. Por otro, lado Any me ha recomendado que lo deje estar, que es mejor que no lo siga. Y sé que con esto esconde algo, lo noto, pero no he conseguido sacar nada en claro. Además, está el dichoso baile de graduación la semana que viene. Ahora mismo me están probando el vestido que diseñé. No iría si a Espe no le hiciera ilusión, pero no sé por qué sigo con esto cuando ellos han decidido alargar su viaje. Nunca han estado fuera tanto tiempo. Y luego está la forma en que me mira la gente últimamente: ya no veo miedo, sino como si esperaran algo de mí, como si de repente me fueran a salir dos cabezas y quisieran ser los primeros en presenciarlo y grabarlo. Estoy inquieta y no sé qué ha cambiado.

—Solo le quedan unos arreglos y estará listo.

Asiento a la modista y dejo que me ayude a quitármelo.

Me visto y le dejo pagado el vestido, aunque aún no me lo vaya a llevar. Salgo hacia la plaza del pueblo, que hoy está llena de turistas que fotografían el majestuoso Ayuntamiento. Miro hacia él por curiosidad, y me sobresalto cuando me topo con el padre de Anthony, que me sonríe y me saluda. Parece un hombre amable, pero sus ojos negros nunca muestran el brillo de la sonrisa que asoma con facilidad en sus labios. Es muy extraño. Le devuelvo el saludo y siento que alguien se choca conmigo.

—Dios, qué patosa eres, ¿no me has visto?

Me vuelvo para mirar a Carlota.

—Eres tú la que se me ha tirado encima.

—Sí, claro, eres tú la que no sabes ni por dónde vas. Que en vez de dos piernas, parece que tengas dos aletas de pato.

—Lo que tú digas. —Empiezo a andar decidida a pasar de ella, pero no tengo suerte, pues me sigue. La miro.

—¿Qué? Vas por mi mismo camino.

Suspiro y la dejo hacer; que me siga si le da la gana. Cuando salimos del bullicio de la gente, Carlota me tira del brazo. Me vuelvo para mirarla.

—Si quieres, puedes venir esta noche a mi casa, podré soportar tu presencia.

—No, gracias.

—Así verás a Terry, aunque no sé si te gustará verlo con mi prima. —Siento celos y Carlota lo nota— Si te gusta, no sé por qué no estás con él. Yo creo que está aquí porque lo ha dejado con su novia.

—No sé si sigue con ella y no me gusta ser pesada.

—Eso lo serás siempre. No puedes evitarlo, querida.

—Gracias por tu sabio consejo.

—Pero pesada o no, si te gusta, deberías luchar por él contra todo y contra todos.

Observo a Carlota. Esta sonríe, como si lo que acabara de decir no fuera importante.

—Me voy. Me he cansado de hablar con alguien con tan poca sangre como tú.

—Lo mismo digo.

Carlota se va y me quedo pensando en sus palabras, en lo de luchar por Terry..., pero ella ignora la verdad, no sabe nada. Aun así, poseída por sus palabras, me acerco a la casa de Terry.

Veo que han arreglado la verja y que, aunque ahora se puede pasar porque está abierta, no creo que pueda colarme cuando quiera como hacía antes. La vivienda y sus alrededores están llenos de operarios, de camiones, de grúas. Veo los cables de tendido eléctrico a un lado y el surco que están haciendo para poder meterlos, así como varias farolas que van a alumbrar el camino —un camino que no es tan largo como antaño, pues los terrenos de la finca han ido disminuyendo—. También hay árboles cargados en algunos camiones a la espera de ser replantados. Hay tanto movimiento que no me extraña que, como me dijo Any, trabajen todo el día, incluidas las noches; no hay más que ver la fachada rodeada de andamios. Mi mente recuerda la reconstrucción de esta casa en el pasado y lo mucho que costaba hacerlo todo. Pintar o reparar las ventanas era una ardua tarea sin las grúas. Ahora, todo es mucho más fácil y enseguida la casa ha recuperado su majestuosidad de antaño, eso sí, adaptada a las nuevas modas. Ahora ha dejado de ser mía. Sé que quedará preciosa una vez terminada, pero ya no podré colarme en ella como me gustaría. Terry me dijo que podía ir cuando quisiera a mi estudio, que lo ha cerrado y le ha prohibido la entrada a todo el mundo, pero no tengo ganas de adentrarme en sus dominios.

Me quedo un rato observando a los trabajadores ir y venir y lo que están haciendo, hasta que me admito a mí misma que lo que hago es tratar de verlo. Me marcho. Ya no pinto nada aquí.

Any me ayuda a abrocharme el vestido y me miro al espejo.

Hemos ido a la peluquería para la fiesta de graduación de esta noche. Me han maquillado para resaltar mis rasgos sin ocultarlos y me han hecho un moño despeinado a un lado con algunas ondas sueltas en el rostro. El vestido es de seda en tono verde esmeralda. La espalda va al aire y, aprovechando el cuello alto, llevo un detalle de pedrerías en plata que rodea toda la espalda hasta el comienzo de mi cintura y que sigue hacia la cinturilla de delante. La falda cae suelta y sedosa, y al moverme se desliza vaporosa entre mis piernas. Me encanta cómo ha quedado, pero no estoy bien. Por suerte, ya me han quitado las vendas y no quedan ya huellas del accidente, salvo una fea cicatriz en la cabeza oculta por el pelo. Las otras marcas me las trató un buen cirujano plástico y apenas queda rastro de ellas.

—Estás preciosa.

Miro a Any en el espejo. Ella lleva un vestido largo también de seda, pero de tirantes y de color rosa palo y con pedrería en dorado.

—Lo mismo digo. Vamos, Jon nos está esperando abajo y seguro que se queda sin habla al verte.

—Eso espero, porque de esta noche no pasa.

—Any —la recrimino— no fuerces las cosas.

—No las fuerzo, es solo que deseo mucho a ese idiota que insiste en esperar innecesariamente.

—Bueno, pues ten cuidado.

—Tú no me esperes esta noche y recuerda que mañana hemos quedado. Pienso conocer más cosas de mi novio que esa idiota de Eliza..

Alzo los ojos al techo y la sigo sabiendo que, le diga lo que le diga, hará lo que quiera. Solo espero que no lo haga solo para ser mejor que Eliza; ese no sería un buen motivo para acostarse con su pareja.

Bajamos y, como ya suponía, Jon se queda de piedra al ver a su novia. Miro tras él y me recrimino cuando me doy cuenta de que esperaba que estuviera Terry. No lo he visto en estas dos semanas, ya ni pregunto por él. Me molesta esa indiferencia. Any me ha dicho que está muy liado, pero ya no me vale esa excusa. Por alguna razón, ahora que puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca, se ha olvidado de que no hace mucho alegó querer ser mi amigo. Me dijo que me había echado de menos. Ya hasta dudo que mis sueños donde se lo veía hundido por mi accidente fueran ciertos. Alguien que se ha preocupado tanto por uno no se comporta así cuando está a su lado. No, Terry no se merece mi amistad, y si la quiere, tendrá que currárselo mucho mucho. Me ha defraudado su actitud. Y sí, tal vez yo también podría no ser tan cabezota e ir, pero esperaba una señal de que él no solo se acercaba a mí por la curiosidad ante lo desconocido, de que ahora que lo que yo le pueda contar no es nada comparado con lo que puede vivir en mi época él me buscaría por lo que soy como persona, y no por de dónde vengo. Pero no ha sido así.

—¿Se puede? —Alzo la vista y veo a Anthony; a su lado está Carlota—Hemos decidido ir todos juntos.

—Puntualizo, has decidido —le dice Carlota.

—Por nosotros, genial.

—Sí, así no seré la única que va sin pareja y, al lado de Candy, solo se fijarán en ella, como siempre.

—No tienes pareja porque no quieres; tu ex te lo ha pedido varias veces.

—No volveré a caer en las redes de ese idiota nunca más.

Any le da su móvil a Jon, pero Carlota se lo quita

—Poneos para que os haga una foto juntos.

Lo hacen y se miran enamorados.

—¿Me aceptarás ahora? —Anthony me tiende un ramillete; lo acepto y me lo pongo en la muñeca.

—Sigo pensando que no, pero te dejaré que bailes conmigo tanto como quieras.

—Cabezota. No pasa nada por ir a bailar con un amigo.

—No iré con un amigo que solo me lo ha pedido tras yo decirle que odio estas fiestas porque no me gusta ir sola.

El otro día hablé con Anthony, de la fiesta y él me lo pidió, pero sentí que lo hacía por compromiso.

—Te reconozco que a mí tampoco me gustan estas fiestas, pero ahora que ya me he vestido con esta horrible ropa...

—Estás muy guapo, eres un quejica —le dice Carlota—. Ponte con Any.

Me pongo con Any y nos hace una foto para mandársela a sus padres, que no han podido venir aún. A Armando le ha salido otra charla y le pagan muy bien.

Any empuja a Carlota a los brazos de Anthony; este se tensa, pero sonríe a su amiga y le pasa la mano por la cintura. Por primera vez veo a Carlota sin nada que decir y algo sonrojada. Any hace la foto y Carlota se aparta y hace a Any darse varias vueltas.

—Estás preciosa... Tú —me mira—, menos fea.

—Eso viniendo de ti es todo un cumplido.

—Si tú lo ves así...

Se van hacia el coche de Anthony. Las sigo para ir a la fiesta, que será en el

gimnasio del instituto. No tardamos mucho en llegar. Anthony aparca y lo espero cuando bajo. Los demás se van hacia donde están mis compañeros de clase.

—No veo que tengas muchas ganas de ir —acierta Anthony.

—Ninguna.

—Pues sería una lástima, porque estás preciosa esta noche.

—Gracias.

Anthony me tiende el brazo y se lo acepto. Entramos en la sala ya atestada de gente. Como de costumbre, todos me miran con desprecio, como si fuera vestida con un saco de basura. Los ignoro. Vamos hacia la mesa de bebidas; el bolso de mano me resulta muy incómodo. Cogemos un refresco, hoy no hay alcohol —al menos, eso creen los profesores, pues más de uno lleva escondida una petaca en la chaqueta — Vamos hacia donde está Carlota, que se ha quedado sola con sus amigas, las cuales no paran de alabarla. Ella se deja halagar, pero no se me pasa desapercibida su cara de fastidio, como si todo esto la molestara. Pero entonces ¿por qué lo soporta? Carlota tiene mucho carácter y dice lo que piensa; si lo aguanta, es porque ha decidido hacerlo.

—Bailemos. —Anthony me lleva hacia la pista y bailo con él una balada.

Baila muy bien y me siento muy cómoda a su lado; siempre he pensado que esa comodidad significaba que no siento nada por él. Cuando estás con la persona que quieres, te sientes cómoda, pero también nerviosa por estar a su lado, el deseo de que te toque, el anhelo de sus besos, y eres plenamente consciente de todo lo que lo envuelve, de su olor, de su sonrisa, de su mirada... Con Anthony no me pasa nada de esto. Tal vez por eso nos llevamos tan bien, pues sé que él tampoco siente nada por mí.

Abro la boca para hablar, pero me callo cuando noto un escalofrío que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía...

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —dice Anthony molesto.

Me vuelvo y lo veo con Eliza del brazo. Esta entra triunfante; Terry solo tiene ojos para mí. Sus ojos azules me miran serios y con firmeza, como si en este baile no existiera nadie más. Doy un paso hacia atrás. Va increíblemente guapo, vestido con un esmoquin. El blanco de su camisa resalta el bronceado de su piel y su pelo. Pelo que, por cierto, se ha recortado un poco; aunque lo sigue teniendo largo, ya no necesita recogérselo para que no le moleste y lo lleva suelto. Se me seca la boca, el corazón me late desbocado y no sé dónde meterme para evitarlo. No creo que pueda. Eliza trata de llamar su atención, pero Terry le quita la mano de su brazo y empieza a caminar hacia mí.

No puedo apartar los ojos de su mirada, una mirada que está llena de seguridad en sí mismo, de una fiereza que me hace saber que no piensa dejar que nadie lo aparte de su camino. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

—¿Nos vamos?

No respondo a Anthony, me quedo quieta. Terry llega hasta nosotros. Anthony da un paso adelante y se pone delante de mí.

—No pintas nada aquí.

Terry lo mira con una media sonrisa mordaz que sé que le ha dedicado a muchos de sus enemigos. Me pongo ante Anthony.

—Apártate de mi camino.

—Terry, deja de comportarte como un neandertal.

Terry me mira.

—Me gustaría bailar contigo.

—No creo que te guste mucho estar conmigo cuando llevas todo este tiempo evitándome.

—Si querías hablar con ella, haber ido a buscarla. Candy no se merece que la quieras cuando te viene bien.

Terry mira muy serio a Anthony, siento como si estuviera a un tris de perder los nervios.

—No estoy hablando contigo.

—Puedes irte a bailar con tu pareja, o tu amante, o lo que sea —digo.

Terry me mira serio.

—Eliza se me ha cogido al entrar y yo la he utilizado por si no me dejaban pasar sin invitación, aunque te aseguro que habría entrado de todas formas.—No me cabe duda— ¿Vienes?

—Pensé que eras un caballero —le dice Anthony.

—Nunca lo he sido, aunque haya intentado fingir que sí. Soy lo que soy.

Anthony abre la boca para decir algo, y veo la mirada mordaz de Terry, a la espera de sus palabras para seguir con este combate verbal entre ellos. Voy hacia la pista esperando que Terry me siga. Y así es. Al poco siento su mano bajar por mi espalda. Su contacto me produce escalofríos. Me vuelvo para aceptar el baile y acabar cuanto antes con esto. Abro mi bolso y saco la cadena de plata larga para colgármelo y que no sea tan incómodo. Una vez listo, espero el siguiente movimiento de Terry.

—Estás preciosa.

Me desarma y me deja sin palabras. No esperaba que me halagara.

—Gracias. Tú tampoco estás mal.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No creo que haya nada que tengamos que decirnos. Has decidido hacer tu vida y vivir este siglo al máximo y ya no te hace falta mi información. Pero tranquilo, solo te guardo un poco de rencor y, sí, estoy enfadada..., pero lo acabaré aceptando.

Terry enarca una ceja.

—Siento haber estado lejos de ti estos días, pero no podía ser de otra forma.

—No lo entiendo... ni quiero entenderlo.

Terry se acerca a mi oído y me susurra:

—¿De verdad no quieres saber el motivo?

Cierro los ojos ante el placer que siento por su aliento acariciando mi oreja y por su cercanía. No, esto no está bien. Sus motivos pueden ser buenos, no lo niego, pero dudo que a mí me hagan feliz.

—No quiero saber los detalles de lo bien que te lo has pasado disfrutando de los placeres de este siglo, entre ellos, Eliza.

—No he estado con ella...

Terry me acaricia la espalda al tiempo que lo dice, pero lo corto enseguida, pues me imagino esas manos rozando otro cuerpo y eso me produce un intenso dolor.

—Pues si no ha sido ella, otra. Es tu vida, vale, pero no quiero ser tu amiga y enterarme de eso..., no quiero. No estoy preparada.

Me aparto de él y busco la salida más cercana, la que da al patio del instituto. Salgo al fresco de la noche. Siento a Terry a mi espalda. Cuando me coge de la mano, trato de apartarme, pero me lo impide agarrándome más fuerte.

—¿Tanto te cuesta hablar conmigo? ¿Tanto te cuesta escucharme?

—No, no debería..., pero... —Tomo aire, estoy quedando como una tonta. Me vuelvo y le sonrío para que no note cómo sufro—. Lo siento, me estoy comportando como una tonta.

—No me sonrías si no lo sientes. —Lo miro a los ojos. Sus ojos azules muestran un pesar que me desarma—. Quiero que seas sincera.

—Si quieres mi sinceridad, te diré que no entiendo por qué ahora vienes a buscarme. Me he pasado todo este tiempo que has estado aquí esperando una señal, esperando que te acordaras de que existo... No sabes cómo me jode admitirte esto, pero me has pedido que sea sincera.

Terry alza una mano y me acaricia la mejilla, y yo cierro los ojos para no dejarme llevar por el gesto.

—¿Qué quieres? Habla y déjame sola.

—Hoy hace quince días que aparecí en tu mundo. Y sé, por lo que tú me dijiste y porque lo he corroborado con Any, que tú nunca has estado más de una semana en mi tiempo. —Asiento—. Ten en cuenta que nunca, nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño, aunque para conseguirlo tuviera que alejarme de ti. Lo haría, porque antes prefiero sufrir yo que hacerte sufrir a ti.

Me pierdo en sus ojos, incapaz de saber a dónde quiere llegar.

—Si yo he venido aquí y no era para quedarme, regresaría a mi siglo y todo seguiría como siempre. Tú me ayudarías a no sé qué y luego seguirías con tu vida. Yo olvidaría cada uno de los instantes vividos a tu lado, mientras que tú los recordarías, por lo que, aunque yo sufriera por tu ausencia, solo tú sabrías dar una explicación a mi dolor. —Tiemblo por la importancia de sus palabras y por la forma segura y firme que tiene de decírmelas—. Estar lejos de ti estas dos semanas después de haberte vuelto a encontrar, después del accidente en el que una parte de mí murió al verte caer bajo el coche de caballos, ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Pero no podía estar cerca de ti sin tratar de acariciarte y teniendo que refrenar la lengua cuando quería decirte lo que siento. Me costaba mucho recordar las razones por las que no podía tenerte.

Agrando los ojos. Me siento incapaz de decir nada y quiero atesorar cada segundo de este momento para siempre.

—Aquel día en el teatro no pude mirarte a los ojos porque no quería leer en ellos lo mismo que yo siento, porque no tenía un futuro que ofrecerte. Pero ahora sí puedo, y quiero saber si no es tarde para descubrir si tus ojos son un reflejo de lo que tú puedes ver ahora en los míos.

Agacho la mirada, pues sé que cuando lo vuelva a mirar, debo de estar preparada para lo que venga a continuación. Porque sé que una vez que decida abrirle mi alma, no habrá vuelta atrás. Porque siento que este instante lo cambia todo y tengo miedo. Miedo ante lo desconocido y ante la certeza de que algo está a punto de suceder. O tal vez sea mi miedo, que busca excusas para no aceptar que la felicidad por una vez ha llamado a mi puerta. Nunca pensé que tendría miedo a ser feliz, pero a veces te pasas tanto tiempo siendo infeliz que te acostumbras a vivir a medias. Y Terry me está ofreciendo la posibilidad de vivir una vida completa a su lado.

Alzo la mirada decidida. No hay vuelta atrás.

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 **CANDICE**

Terry me estudia con detenimiento, dejo que vea cuánto lo amo, y aunque trato de descubrir en sus ojos si él siente lo mismo, estoy tan nerviosa que no soy capaz de ver nada. Terry me pone las manos en mis mejillas y me acaricia. Tiemblo por su contacto. Me pierdo en sus bellos ojos azules y percibo cómo poco a poco la seriedad de su mirada se aleja de su iris y solo veo felicidad, una dicha que no he visto nunca reflejada en ellos.

—Mi dulce Candy...

El posesivo me conmueve y sonrío feliz, pues sé que aunque no me haya dicho que me quiere, debe de sentir algo parecido, lo siento así.

Terry me acaricia los labios y se acerca para besarme. Esta vez sin que la furia, el miedo o la rabia nos impulsen hacia un beso deseado y que nada tiene que ver con un regalo de cumpleaños. Esta vez es un beso de amor, y no pienso esconder lo que siento.

Cuando los labios de Terry se acercan a los míos, siento como si todo a mi alrededor hubiera dejado de girar. Como si la música hubiera dejado de colarse por la puerta entreabierta del gimnasio. Como si las voces que tratan de ser escuchadas sobre esta se hubieran silenciado. No escucho nada salvo el sonido de mi corazón latiendo acelerado. No siento nada salvo sus manos en mi mejilla dando un mejor acceso a mis labios. Solo soy consciente de él. Temo tanto que se aleje de mí tras este beso, que alzo las manos hacia su chaqueta y lo agarro con fuerza para impedirle la partida. Terry trata de ser tierno, su ternura me conmueve, pero poco a poco el deseo se abre paso entre los dos. Ese deseo que siempre ha estado latente desde que lo vi. Un deseo que he conocido a su lado. Nunca creí que fuera así. Tan intenso, tan potente, tan demoledor y capaz de convertirme en mantequilla derretida entre sus brazos.

Terry profundiza el beso y su lengua busca la mía. Me abraza y me acerca hacia él. Yo hago lo mismo. Lo acaricio sin miedo, como siempre he deseado.

—Terry —digo entre sus labios.

Terry me muerde el labio con ternura y tras besarme se aparta.

—No quiero que me llames así. —Me quedo mirándolo seria sin comprender—Una vez te dije que mi nombre me recordaba al dolor..., quiero que tú alejes esas pesadillas de mi mente. Creo que ya es hora de que mi verdadero nombre no venga precedido de un grito de horror.

—Pero no quiero llamarte de una forma que te pueda hacer daño. Podemos buscar otro...

—Odio mi nombre tanto como lo quiero. Es mi nombre, y aunque está unido a mis pesadillas, también me recuerda que quien me gritaba me quería lo suficiente como para trasmitirme con ese alarido angustioso lo que le suponía perderme.

Terry se acerca a mi oído; sé que es porque prefiere susurrarme su nombre a decirlo en alto. Ese nombre lo atormenta, y quiere que quien lo pronuncie en alto sea yo, que mi voz se lleve lejos los fantasmas de su pasado.

—James. James es mi nombre.

Cuando lo escucho, me quedo en estado de shock y luego un grito de dolor surca mi mente. Me voy hacia delante y Terry me sujeta. Pierdo el conocimiento momentáneamente. Me desubico. La negrura se abre paso en mí y solo puedo escuchar a alguien llamarlo con dolor y desesperación. Es como si su pesadilla me hubiera sido trasmitida de alguna forma para darle luz.

Al volver en mí, lo hago encogida por el dolor. Terry me tiene abrazada. Me aferro a él con fuerza, mientras siento lo que creo que es una premonición del pasado de Terry.

—Candy, me estás asustando.

Alzo los ojos hacia él, unos ojos cargados de lágrimas por el sufrimiento del que he sido consciente, y decidida a alejar ese dolor, digo en alto su nombre con una sonrisa que contrasta con mi cara surcada de lágrimas.

—James. Mi James.

Y es en ese instante cuando el dolor desaparece y solo quedamos James y yo.

 **TERRY**

Cierro los ojos y siento cómo la voz de Candy se lleva, como ya presentía, mis pesadillas. Ahora solo puedo escuchar su dulce voz llamarme. La miro y la acerco a mí para besarla de nuevo, pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que este no es el lugar apropiado para lo que tengo en mente. Aunque no tengo prisa y en este siglo se vea de todo, no quiero testigos de lo que siento por ella.

—¿Quieres quedarte más tiempo en este baile?

—La verdad es que no. —Candy me sonríe con picardía— Podríamos ir a otro sitio.

—Podríamos.

Tiro de Candy y vamos hacia la entrada del instituto para salir de aquí. De las sombras, aparece Anthony. Por su cara sé que ha presenciado la escena.

—¿Acaso eres un mirón?

—Me preocupo por Candy, así que salí a ver cómo estaba y os vi besándoos. Solo quería decirte que no creo que ahora sea un buen momento para vosotros.

—Me da igual lo que pienses.

Anthony me aguanta la mirada, luego me tiende la mano.

—Cuida de ella, porque como no lo hagas, te las verás conmigo.

Miro la mano de Anthony, no muy dispuesto a firmar la paz.

—James... —me recrimina Candy.

Al final acepto estrechar su mano. En cuanto nuestras palmas se unen, siento una descarga. Observo a Anthony por si él también lo ha notado, pero me temo que ambos estamos ocultando esto tan extraño que ha sucedido. Aparto la mano y la pongo en la cintura de Candy para irnos.

Anthony mira a Candy.

—Recuerda que mañana hemos quedado para ir a la playa para el primer baño del verano.

—Sí. Nos vemos —le responde.

Pasamos por la puerta de gimnasio y Candy se detiene. Veo que mira hacia dentro. Se muerde el labio.

—Candy, no me provoques. —Se da cuenta de lo que hace y sonríe. Tira de mí hacia el gimnasio.

—Siempre he querido bailar una lenta contigo saltándome todas las normas sociales. Y aquí nadie nos dirá nada.

Me fijo en que Eliza no está muy lejos de la puerta.

—¿Es eso, o hay algo más? —le señalo a Eliza, y Candy se hace la tonta.

—Ni la había visto, pero odio verte con ella —responde, pero sé que miente.

—Nunca ha habido nada entre ella y yo. Aunque ella insistiera.

Candy mira a Eliza con la barbilla alzada y esta se da cuenta de que vamos cogidos de la mano. La dejo hacer, pues yo he hecho lo mismo ante Anthon, está marcando su territorio.

La gente mira a Candy con asombro primero por vernos juntos y luego como lo hacen siempre: con resentimiento y miedo.

No soporto cómo la miran. Lo peor es que sus recelos y el que ambos hayamos viajado en el tiempo me hace pensar si tendrán parte de razón y hay algo oculto en todo esto. Esta semana he estado buscando información sobre los brujos, pero hay aún menos de la que había en mi siglo, y tengo la sensación que solo sabemos lo que quisieron que sepamos. Que la verdad es solo conocida por unos pocos que la guardan con recelo. Espero estar equivocado, que todo sea simple y lo que nos ha pasado, un hecho aislado sin consecuencias. Quiero creer que ya nada empañará esta felicidad.

Llegamos a la pista de baile. Candy se alza y me pasa las manos por el cuello. Pongo las mías en su cintura.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirar a todos como si quisieras matarlos?

—Te aseguro que es lo que quiero.

—Sí, ya... Eres un fanfarrón. Seguro que no.

—No, cierto, pero odio cómo te miran.

—Pues no los mires. —Me coge la cara—. Mírame solo a mí. Te acostumbrarás. Debes acostumbrarte, porque has elegido estar... Porque estamos juntos, ¿no? ¿O tú solo quieres liarte conmigo y...?

La callo con un beso.

—Eres mía, Candice, desde el instante en el que te vi por primera vez, siendo un niño. El problema es que el destino quería jugar un poco con nosotros.

Candy sonríe, sus ojos brillan. Me encanta que me mire así. Feliz.

—Ya lo sabía, al final has caído rendido a mis encantos. —Se ríe por su ocurrencia y se acerca más a mí—. Déjate llevar por la música.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y cojo la suya para ponerle la pulsera de rubís y diamantes.

—Hace tiempo que la compré para ti, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado el mejor momento para dártela y que supieras con ella que pensaba en ti, aun cuando no debería haberlo hecho.

Candy la toca con sus dedos.

—Es preciosa. Gracias.

Se alza y me besa al tiempo que una balada suena por los altavoces. Candy se pega a mí y yo hago otro tanto. Atrás quedan las normas de etiqueta.

—No sé bailar esto y me cuesta creer que esta forma de bailar sea decente.

—Tal vez no lo sea..., pero me da igual.

Candy se acerca más a mí. Me olvido de la música y de todos y la beso acariciando su espalda desnuda. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estoy de perder el control, me aparto y le susurro al oído:

—Candy, ¿quieres que sigamos aquí o ya te has cansado de poner a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar un escándalo público? Te aseguro que me falta muy poco para romper todas las reglas sociales habidas y por haber.

Candy se separa y me mira sonrojada, haciéndome recordar lo inocente que es y que el hecho de que viva en este siglo donde la gran mayoría de sus amigas hace tiempo que dejaron de ser vírgenes y que ella sepa de estos temas no evita que sea una joven que está siendo seducida por primera vez.

—Lo siento, Candy, me cuesta ser un caballero cuando te deseo tanto, pero quiero que sepas que nunca haré nada que tú no quieras.

—Nunca es mucho tiempo.

—Y yo parezco nuevo en esto..., aunque lo cierto es que lo soy. Nunca he estado con nadie más allá de unas noches de pasión robadas.

—Me alegra ser la primera para ti en algo, pero no me gusta imaginarte con otras. —Candy tira de mí fuera de la pista—. ¿Nos vamos? Me apetece estar contigo a solas.

Salimos del instituto. Hace algo de frío, de modo que pongo mi chaqueta sobre los hombros desnudos de Candy.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido llevar algo más de ropa?

—No cuando lo que quiero es que se luzca mi espalda. ¿Me has puesto la chaqueta por si tengo frío o para que nadie vea que no llevo sujetador?

—No pienso confesarte mis motivos.

Caminamos hacia mi casa.

—Me gusta mucho tu nombre. James. Me he imaginado muchas veces cuál podría ser, pero nunca pensé que sería ese, aunque te confiezo que tambien me gusta Terry.

—Nadie lo sabe, pero me temo que al darte permiso para usarlo, ahora todos lo conocerán.

—¿En tu carné falso no lo has puesto?

—No, hoy ha sido la primera vez que lo he dicho en alto desde que tengo recuerdos.

—Gracias por hacerme este regalo. Quería saber cómo te llamabas.

—Gracias a ti, Candy.

Se detiene y me mira. La beso acercándola a mí. Cuando Candy gime entre mis labios, me separo y seguimos el camino en silencio. Llegamos a la que era mi casa y estoy rehabilitando. He disfrutado mucho viendo de primera mano lo rápido que se trabaja en este siglo. Nunca imaginé que algo que en mi época costaba meses o años terminar, aquí con dinero, medios y mucha gente, pueda lograrse en tan poco tiempo.

Abro la puerta de la casa nueva y marco el código de seguridad.

—Vaya, veo que te has adaptado pronto.

—Lo más importante es la seguridad.

Candy contempla lo que la rodea cuando enciendo las luces. Una lámpara antigua adaptada a nuestro tiempo nos alumbra con sus diversas bombillas. La escalera tiene polvo por las obras, pero ya han arreglado las maderas rotas y la han reforzado. Algunos muebles ya esperan ser exhibidos, ocultos bajo las sábanas. Candy observa el alrededor con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Le gusta lo que ve, y lo que significa que yo haga esto: que estoy aquí para quedarme.

Candy entra al salón y observa el color que he elegido para las pareces y cómo han restaurado la escayola del techo. Entra en otra, y noto cómo se da cuenta de lo que sucede. Va hacia la cocina y luego se vuelve y me mira con desconcierto.

—Yo diseñé esto..., es decir, por si algún día podía hacerme con la casa, hice unos bocetos de cómo quería pintar y decorar las habitaciones. Está tal como lo diseñé. Ha sido Any, ¿verdad?

—Le pregunté cómo te gustaría y ella me dio los bocetos. Fue mucho más sencillo así.

—¿Por qué? Esta es tu casa.

—Espero que no por mucho tiempo —digo acercándome a ella.

Candy recela hasta que entiende el doble significado de mis palabras y me sonríe feliz.

—Ven, vayamos a un lugar más cálido.

Candy me sigue hacia mi cuarto. Cuando entramos, cierro la puerta y voy hacia la chimenea. Aún no han instalado la calefacción, por lo que hay que calentar la estancia como se hacía antiguamente. La leña no tarda en prender. Luego me giro hacia Candy y la veo observando la habitación con detenimiento. Aquí ya está acabada la restauración. Las paredes están pintadas de un suave color gris y las molduras, en blanco. También puse un papel pintado que me aconsejó uno de los diseñadores a los que he contratado para dar vida a los bocetos de Candy. Este cuarto no estaba entre sus diseños. La cama la hemos restaurado y reforzado, y he encargado un colchón a medida. Hay un escritorio donde tengo un ordenador

—Jon me ha estado enseñando a usarlo.

—Me encanta, y veo que está equipado con todo tipo de modernidades.—Candy pasa la mano por el televisor.

—Sí, he de admitir que me ha atrapado la tecnología.

—Lo esperaba; tienes una mente muy despierta.

Candy se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre el respaldo del sofá. Se vuelve y me mira sonriente. Está preciosa con ese vestido de seda perlada. Se acerca con pasos tímidos; la dejo hacer curioso por saber qué es lo que pretende. Cuando llega hasta mí, levanta las manos y me quita la pajarita.

—Me la guardo de recuerdo —dice metiéndola en el minúsculo bolso que lleva colgado. Se lo quita y lo deja sobre el sofá.

—¿Y yo qué me quedo de recuerdo? —La observo a la espera de su reacción.

Candy me mira y se muerde el labio. Aprieto los puños para no lanzarme a besarla. Quiero ver qué hace. Noto cómo su mirada se ilumina y pasa a ser pícara. Candy se quita los zapatos y apoya un pie en el asiento del sofá. Cuando se alza el bajo del vestido, se me seca la garganta. Sus manos tiemblan ante su descaro, pero no menos que yo, que veo su cremosa pierna expuesta a mis ojos. Cuando llega al final de la media, tira de ella hacia abajo y se la quita. Me la tiende a continuación, pero se queda con ella en el aire cuando ve mi cara contrariada.

—¿Ha sido muy atrevido?... Lo he visto en películas y yo... pensé...

Mi determinación se desploma.

Me acerco a ella y la beso como llevo deseando besarla desde que la vi. Sin que la razón me diga que no es prudente, que hay mil motivos para mantener las distancias, sin nada que me aparte de mi objetivo de decirle con mis besos lo mucho que significa para mí. Lo mucho que la deseo. La acerco a mí y muevo su cabeza con una de mis manos para tener mejor acceso a sus labios. Introduzco mi mano en su pelo y poco a poco deshago su recogido haciendo que sus ondas doradas caigan libres como seda sobre su espalda. Candy pasa sus manos por mi pecho; su contacto me hace temblar y odiar la camisa que llevo puesta. Candy acaricia los botones de esta y duda si desabrocharla o no. No le dejo que dude más. Me separo de ella lo justo para quitármela ante sus atentos ojos. No quiero asustarla, no quiero que piense que haría algo que no desea, pero me muero por sentir el contacto de sus manos sin nada que nos prive de este placer.

Candy sube sus manos por mi pecho y acaricia el corto vello. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar de su contacto y dejarla explorar sin asustarla. Acaricia mis cicatrices y cuando la miro a los ojos, veo el dolor que le produce saber que cada una de ellas podía haberme costado la vida. Candy me mira y se alza para besarme de nuevo. La beso saboreando con mi lengua el suave néctar de sus labios. Subo mis manos por su espalda y llego al cierre del vestido. Dudo y al final lo dejo estar. Pero cuando bajo un reguero de besos por su cuello, la gruesa tela donde están cosidas las piedras plateadas me molesta. Candy se ríe por mi queja emitida en forma de gruñido.

Alza sus manos para desabrocharse el vestido, pero la detengo.

—No, no quiero acelerar las cosas. No puedo negar que te deseo..., pero no quiero obligarte a hacer algo para lo que no estás preparada.

—Solo voy a quitarme el vestido... No he dicho que con este gesto acepte acostarme esta noche contigo. —Sonríe y empieza a quitarse el vestido. Aunque quiere ser atrevida, veo cómo tiembla y lo mucho que le cuesta dar este paso.

Decido ayudarla y aparto sus manos para ser yo quien siga con la tarea de descubrir su cuerpo. El vestido se desliza entre mis manos y, libre de su agarre, cae por el cuerpo de Candy con vida propia, haciéndose un manojo de tela a sus pies. Candy duda y alza sus brazos hacia sus pechos, ahora desnudos a mis ojos. Bajo la cabeza y beso el hueco de su cuello, allí donde se concentra su perfume y donde empiezo a perder la cordura cuando el dulce olor a rosas y a ella embriaga mis sentidos. Beso sus hombros y venero su cuello. Bajo mis labios al tiempo que Candy baja sus brazos y se muestra ante mí solo con una fina ropa interior y una media. Su gesto me conmueve y me llena de ternura. Tal vez ahora mismo no encuentre palabras para decirle lo que siento y nunca he dicho a nadie, pero sé que nunca he amado ni amaré a nadie como la amo a ella.

Candy es mi vida entera, y mi mundo empieza y termina donde ella esté.

 **CANDICE**

Me siento enfebrecida por los besos de James en mi escote y por cómo sus labios se acercan poco a poco a la cima de mis pechos. Cuando acoge uno de ellos entre sus labios y lo acaricia con ellos, haciendo que se ericen entre sus hábiles manos, tiemblo ante este placer desconocido. Noto lo mucho que el se está controlando para no asustarme. Me siento como si estuviera sumida en un delirio de placer y deseo. No sé hacer más que sentir. Gimo ante su atrevido beso en la cima de mi pecho y observo su morena cabeza besarlos con veneración. Su mano sube por mis piernas. Piernas que ya no me sostienen y que si sigo de pie es solo porque James me sujeta con firmeza. Cuando llega al centro de mi ser y me acaricia sobre la ropa interior siento un intenso placer. Un placer desconocido. Quiero que siga, quiero que pare... ¡No sé qué quiero! El me abraza y me acaricia la espalda. Me relajo entre sus brazos, agradecida por que me conozca tan bien y haya entendido mejor que yo misma que esto va demasiado rápido y no estoy preparada.

—Tranquila, mi dulce Candy, no hay prisa.

—No, no la hay..., pero yo creí que estaba preparada.

—Y yo me olvidé de que esto es nuevo para ti.

—No tanto. He leído sobre ello en libros, lo he visto en las películas..., pero no es lo mismo.

James me besa en la frente. Me separo para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules me sonríen con calidez. Está relajado, feliz. Nunca lo he visto tan dichoso, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial y sé que es por mí. Confío plenamente en él.

—Quiero dormir contigo..., no de esa forma..., es decir...

—Te he entendido, Candy.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, feliz por poder estar así con él. Cuando el se separa, me tapo con el vestido, que recojo del suelo. El va hacia uno de los cajones y me saca un pijama suyo.

—Te vendrá algo grande. —Lo acepto y entro al servicio con el vestido arrugado para que no se vea nada, lo cual, si lo pienso, es bastante ridículo después de lo que ha sucedido.

Me cambio y me aseo. Cuando he terminado, salgo al borde del llanto. No sé por qué, pero a la vez que estoy feliz por lo que hemos hecho, siento miedo ante lo desconocido. Ante el placer que he sentido. Tengo las emociones a flor de piel. No sé cómo lidiar con todo esto.

El no está. Me he puesto solo la parte de arriba del pijama, guardo el pantalón en el cajón de donde lo ha cogido y me quedo mirando la noche a través de la ventana. Escucho y lo siento entrar en el cuarto y dejar algo en la mesa. Llega hacia mí y me abraza por detrás; me dejo hacer, encantada con su contacto.

—He traído algo de comer.

—¿Chocolate? Dicen que es bueno para el deseo insatisfecho —le digo ya más repuesta con algo de guasa.

—¿Eso dicen? Vaya, no sé si he traído suficiente —bromea conmigo relajado.

Me giro entre sus brazos y me alzo para besarlo. Al hacerlo, recuerdo dónde han estado sus labios y me sonrojo. Me aparto roja como un tomate y voy hacia lo que ha traído. Veo galletas, chocolatinas y algo para beber. Lo cojo con cuidado y lo llevo hacia la cama.

—¿Pretendes que durmamos encima de las migajas? —protesta, aunque termina de poner sobre la cama el resto de las cosas.

—Te aguantas.

Acomodamos los cojines. El se apoya en el cabecero y yo, en su pecho. Cojo una galleta.

—He soñado muchas veces con estar así contigo. Nunca creí que se fuera a hacer realidad. No sabes cómo odiaba verte con lady Susana. —Esto último lo digo con voz molesta.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, quiero que me cuentes qué sabes de ella que te callaste para no influir en mi decisión.

—Solía entrar en su casa, pues tenían muy buenos profesores. Ante la gente parecían una familia buena, pero en la intimidad... Lady Susana es como su madre, se porta muy mal con el servicio y aprovecha la mínima ocasión para despreciarlos y demostrarles que ella es mejor que ellos. No lo soportaba; aunque reconozco que no habría soportado a ninguna de tus prometidas. Para mí habría sido horrible estar en tu mundo viéndote vivir tu vida con otra...

El me levanta la cara y me acaricia la mejilla.

—Yo tampoco lo podría soportar.

—No me había dado cuenta. —Sonrío y alzo mi mano para acariciar su sonrisa—. Me gusta mucho verte así, relajado, feliz... Tus ojos brillan con más intensidad y eres mucho más guapo, aunque esto último prefiero ser la única en verlo.

—Celosa.

—Sí, lo admito. ¿Pasa algo?

—No mientras confíes en mí.

—Si en ti confío, pero en ellas no. Hay muchas lagartas —le digo en tono de broma, aunque en el fondo es lo que pienso.

—Te entiendo. ¿Has tenido algo con Anthony?

Me levanto para mirarlo a la cara y pienso en si picarlo o no.

—No lo intentes, Candy, veo en tus ojos que no.

—Me parece que no me gusta esto de ser un libro abierto.

—Es mejor ser así. Yo tuve que dejar de serlo para protegerme.

—A veces eres un poco ogro —le digo sonriente.

—Si quería protegerte, no me quedaba otra, y contigo no podía evitarlo. Tenía que luchar contra lo que sentía y no podía tener. Lamento todo lo que te dije. Te besé siempre porque te deseaba. No habría besado a otra.

—Pues te aseguro que cuando te portabas así, conseguías que te odiara.

—Era la idea, Candy. Si me odiabas, no podías ver nada bueno en mí que te pudiera gustar.

—Vaya, y pese a todo, me he enamorado de ti. —El me sonríe y me alzo para besarlo.

El beso se hace cada vez más intenso. Me pierdo en lo que siento con menos miedo que antes, pues ya sé lo que puedo esperar y si me detengo, el lo hará. Me gusta tener la seguridad de que no pasará nada que yo no esté dispuesta a dar esta noche. Eso me hace ser más atrevida.

El profundiza más el beso y se pone sobre mí en la cama. Lo abrazo y lo acerco a mí con las piernas. Se ha puesto una camiseta de tirantes gris y un pantalón ancho de pijama, y está muy bueno así vestido. Creo que aún no he asimilado que estemos juntos, que esto sea real. Lo acerco más a mí y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras enredo mis pies en su cintura. El me devuelve el abrazo al tiempo que me deja sin respiración por sus intensos besos. Quiero más, necesito más. No sé el tiempo que pasamos así, pero sí sé que cuando el sueño me atrapa, mis labios, rojos por los besos, tienen una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en ellos.

La molesta música de mi móvil me despierta. Poco a poco, me va despejando la penetrante melodía.

—Apágate, móvil del demonio.

—Vaya, tienes mal despertar.

Me despierto de golpe y me levanto del pecho de James. Él sonríe al ver mi cara de asombro. Los acontecimientos de anoche regresan a mi mente y me sonrojo hasta la raíz. El se ríe, lo golpeo. El móvil deja de sonar y al poco regresa la molesta melodía. Me levanto a por él y, medio atontada, lo busco en mi bolso. Lo saco y veo que es Any. Son las nueve de la mañana.

—Candy, ya era hora de que me cogieras el móvil. ¿Acaso estabas ocupada?

Miro a James, que se ha levantado y me observa mientras busca algo en su escritorio.

—No... Estaba durmiendo.

—¿Sola? No, claro que sola no. ¡Qué fuerte, Candy! Yo sabía lo que Terry sentía, pero era mejor que esperara un tiempo antes de dar un paso del que salieras lastimada.

—Ya decía yo que me ocultabas algo.

—No sé fingir, lo he intentado. Luego me lo cuentas todo. ¿Estáis en su casa?

—Sí...

—Lo imaginé. —Suena el timbre de la entrada—. Ábrenos. Te recuerdo que hemos quedado para ir a la playa.

—Son solo las nueve.

—Ya, pero hemos traído el desayuno.

Cuelgo.

—Son ellos. Voy abrir. —Paso al lado de James y me coge de la mano.

—Candy, vas medio desnuda y Any está con Jon.

Me miro su camisa de pijama: está medio abierta, pero no voy medio desnuda.

—Sabes que vamos a la playa, ¿no? — digo con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, ¿por?

Sonrío.

—No, por nada, por nada. Ya lo verás.

James abre la boca para decir algo pero el timbre lo interrumpe. Se va y pienso en la cara que pondrá cuando me vea en bañador. Sé que no le gustará ni un pelo, y estoy deseando saber cuál será su reacción. No debería picarlo, pero me gusta cuando se pone en plan celoso protector y le sale esa vena antigua que tiene sobre lo decoroso. Recuerdo sus palabras cuando dijo que soy suya y me quedo boba pensando en lo vivido ayer. Es así como me encuentra Any cuando entra en el cuarto y se tira sobre mí.

—¡Qué fuerte! ¿Lo has hecho? ¡Sería tan genial que hubiéramos perdido la virginidad el mismo día...!

—Espera, espera. —Me aparto de Any y la miro. Está muy sonriente. Corrijo, está pletórica.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te has acostado con Jon?

—¡Sí! Él no quería, pero al final no pudo resistirse a mis encantos.

—Me parece que lo que ha pasado es que no le has dejado muchas opciones.

—Pues no. Y ha sido... un poco raro, la verdad. Y luego me rayé mucho y me puse a llorar.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Me dio por pensar en lo que pensarían mis padres de mí si me quedara embarazada..., y después, que había perdido la inocencia... Y todo esto se lo tragó Jon. Se mostró muy dulce y atento conmigo. Lo quiero tanto, Candy... Admito que lo he forzado todo para borrar la imagen de Eliza..., pero fue tan atento después que mereció la pena. Aunque ahora mismo prefiero esperar un poco, no me veo yo siendo madre a mi edad.

—Any, existen medios, y he leído que no es tan fácil quedarse en estado como todo el mundo piensa. Pero que sí, que hay que tener cuidado.

—¿Y tú lo has tenido? —Me da un golpecito en el brazo.

—No hemos hecho nada.

—Vaya. Yo que quería saber si Terry es tan buen amante como parece...

—¡No te pienso contar algo así!

—Y ¿cómo besa? Esa boca es un pecado.

—Como te oiga Jon...

—Jon sabe que lo amo a él, pero eso no significa que esté ciega, Candy, y tu chico tiene los labios tan carnosos y besables ... Venga, va, ¿cómo besa? Me perdí veros en el instituto, pero me dijo Carlota que tras vuestra partida la gente no hablaba de otra cosa.

—Besa muy bien. Y ahora me cambio y bajamos a desayunar, tengo hambre. Ah, por cierto, se llama James.

Any me mira sin comprender, pero no tarda en saber a quién me refiero.

—Mmmm, me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero me gusta mas Terry. Bueno, bajemos, que Jon y Terry nos esperan y hemos quedado para ir a la playa.

—Hablando de playa, ¿has traído mi bañador?

—Claro.

Por la mirada de Any, sé que trama algo. Me tiende la mochila que lleva colgada a la espalda.

—¿Qué bañador has cogido?

—Uno muy bonito y que seguro que no le va a gustar nada a tu chico. ¡Estoy deseando ver su cara cuando descubra la cantidad de piel que se expone a la vista de todos en este siglo!

—Any... —la recrimino.

—Tiene que ser curioso. Las mujeres de su siglo casi ni enseñaban sus manos y ahora va a ir a la playa... Sí, va a ser muy divertido. Y ahora cámbiate y bajemos.

Vamos andando a la playa. James me ha dicho que solo les ha dado la mañana libre a los trabajadores, pero que esta tarde vendrán obreros y electricistas a seguir con las reformas en la casa. Al entrar en la playa, miro de reojo a James, quien, a pesar de que iba prevenido porque yo le había hablado de ello, tensa la mandíbula al ver cómo la gente se exhibe. Por suerte, lleva puestas las gafas de sol que le compré y seguramente nadie se dé cuenta de lo nuevo que es todo esto para él.

—Cómo se nota que ha llegado el buen tiempo de golpe, la semana pasada no había nadie aquí —dice Any.

—Y que casi han acabado las clases —apunta Jon.

Carlota y Anthony nos llaman y nos acercamos a donde han dejado las toallas, cerca de la orilla.

—¡Menuda liasteis anoche! —dice Carlota nada más vernos— El pueblo sigue existiendo, por lo que una de dos: o no os habéis acostado, o era otro bulo inventado por algún aburrido que piensa que lo destruirás todo cuando pierdas la virginidad.

—No te importa, y seguro que era un bulo —le responde James bastante molesto.

—No te pongas así. La gente de aquí inventa historias sobre el fin del pueblo desde que Candy era pequeña. Yo no, claro. Ni me las creo.

Carlota me mira seria, y luego sonríe.

—No sé qué ves en esta. —Eliza, en topless , se acerca a nosotros. No puedo ver la cara de James, pero seguro que está alucinando con sus tetas de silicona, que parecen pegadas a su cuerpo— No sabes lo que te pierdes.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea bastante aproximada, y no me gusta lo que veo —replica este.

Eliza lo mira dolida; luego sonríe, se va a su toalla y empieza a ponerse crema de manera sugerente.

Any golpea a Jon.

—¿¡Qué pudiste ver en esa!? ¡Y encima sus tetas son operadas!

Este se defiende y va tras ella para colocar sus toallas lo más lejos posible de Eliza.

—Mal operadas —rectifica Carlota mirando a su prima antes de ir a colocarse

al lado de ella.

Anthony no ha dicho nada todavía, pero no ha dejado de observarlos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto.

—Nada.

Lo miro seria.

—Y ¿por qué me da la impresión de que mientes?

—En serio, no pasa nada.

Sigo pensando que me oculta algo. Me dispongo a hablar cuando siento como si fuera a viajar en el tiempo. Me agarro a James, que, asustado, me coge la mano con fuerza.

—¿Candy?

Al final pasa, pero la sensación de que algo tiraba de mí era muy intensa. Qué extraño. Tal vez sea una de las consecuencias de que todo haya acabado.

—Estoy bien..., una bajada de tensión.

James me mira preocupado, le sonrío.

Anthony me estudia serio.

—Estoy bien. Y tengo calor. —Coloco la toalla al lado de la de Any y James hace lo mismo. Sigue serio, y eso que todavía no me ha visto en biquini. Decido quitarme el vestido de una vez; Any no pierde detalle de la cara de James. Yo evito mirarlo cuando dejo al descubierto mi biquini de tirantes negro. No es tan descarado como el que llevan algunas, pero dudo que alguien que se ha criado en pleno siglo XIX lo vea apropiado.

—¿¡Qué diablos es eso!? —La furia velada en la voz de James es apenas contenida.

Any se ríe.

—Un biquini. Mira a tu alrededor, es lo que se lleva.

—Pero ¡vas desnuda, Candy!

—No, voy con biquini. —Me miro como si supiera que se me ve demasiado y sonrío — Es muy recatado —lo pico.

Y al final pasa lo que tenía que pasar: que James me tiende el vestido para que me lo ponga. Lo cojo y lo tiro al suelo. Me acerco a su oído.

—En mi siglo, tu actitud está tachada de machista. Ya sabes, la libertad de la mujer...

Lo provoco adrede, disfrutando con la situación. James me pone las manos en la cintura y se acerca a mi oído.

—En mi siglo, no sería raro ver a alguien que coge a su pareja y la encierra en casa. Estoy muy pero que muy tentado de cargarte al hombro y encerrarte en mi cuarto.

—¿Contigo dentro? —James se tensa— James, no seas celoso, puedes quedarte todo el rato pegado a mí para que no me mire nadie.

—¿Era ese tu plan, Candy?

—Puede.

—Sigue sin gustarme ni un pelo. Pero si vamos a jugar, juguemos los dos.—James se separa y se despoja de la camiseta.

Eliza no le quita los ojos de encima. Ni ella ni media playa. Y, sobre todo, cuando se baja los vaqueros y muestra un bañador corto en color negro, como un pantalón de deporte, pero más ceñido y que le marca el culo. Le queda de fábula y, aunque es imposible, creo que ha dejado sin habla a toda mujer en esta playa. Incluida a mí, que pese a todo lo que hicimos anoche, no llegué a verlo con tan poca ropa encima.

Me observa con una sonrisa cuando se queda solo con el bañador, pues sabe que ha acabado ganando esta partida. Sus ojos azules me observan divertidos ahora sin las gafas de sol.

—¡¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto?!

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? —Se acerca y me susurra—. No eres la única que se adapta a lo que la rodea.

James se mete en el agua y cuando le cubre por la cintura, se zambulle de cabeza. Cuando emerge de nuevo, me quedo muda. El agua resbala por su cuerpo, acariciando su bronceada piel en rincones que yo he acariciado. No es la primera vez que lo veo así, pero antes me empeñaba en ocultar lo mucho que me gusta, lo mucho que lo deseo, y ahora soy libre de comérmelo con la mirada... como está haciendo todo el mundo. Miro de reojo y veo a algunas atrevidas hacerle fotos con el móvil. ¡Lo que faltaba! Cojo una toalla y voy derecha hacia él. Se la tiro cuando está casi fuera del agua.

—¡Vas a coger frío!

—¿Yo? —James tira de mí y acabo dentro del agua.

Agarro su mano y tiro también de él. Se deja caer y me rodea con sus brazos. Me besa. Sigo con el ceño fruncido. Me lo acaricia.

—¿Qué te molesta más, que sea mejor jugando a esto o que acabe de demostrarte que no importa el tiempo que pase, que a nadie le gusta que devoren con la mirada a la persona que le gusta?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —miento. James me besa.

Nos adentramos en el agua y nadamos juntos. Lo abrazo feliz, dichosa, sin querer hacer caso a esta inquietud que está anidada en mí y me quiere avisar de que esta felicidad es pasajera. Quiero convencerme de que es miedo, miedo a ser feliz y perderlo. No puede ser otra cosa.

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre el libro. Mañana es lunes, tengo un examen importante, pero no logro concentrarme. Mi cabeza está en otra parte, más concretamente, en James.

Ayer, tras el baño en la playa, James recibió una llamada del jefe de obras y después de secarse se fue a seguir con los trabajos en la casa. Me dijo que podía ir cuando quisiera y que me llamaría cuando tuviera ocasión. Me pasé la tarde estudiando. Hablé con James un poco por la noche y escuché de fondo los golpes de los obreros. Está decidido a terminar cuanto antes la obra para no tener a gente merodeando por allí.

Tocan a la puerta y me levanto para abrir. Any ha salido con Jon. Desde lo del viernes están más unidos. Anoche tampoco durmió en casa y eso que me dijo que pensaba tomárselo con calma, aunque la entiendo. Vuelven a tocar al timbre.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo por si fuera James; pero cuando abro la puerta, descubro que no es él, sino un joven con un bonito ramo de rosas rojas. Sé que no es de floristería porque están cogidas por un cordel, pero me conmueve igualmente. Nunca me han regalado un ramo de rosas.

—Son para Candice.

—Soy yo.

Me tiende una tarjeta junto al ramo y se va sin más.

Cierro la puerta y voy a la cocina a por un jarrón con agua. Cuando las tengo colocadas sobre la mesa, abro la nota. La letra alargada y perfecta de James me recibe y la sonrisa que no ha dejado de asomar en mi cara desde que vi el ramo se intensifica al leer:

Tuyo siempre, esté donde esté.

JAMES

Leo la escueta nota una y otra vez, sabiendo todo lo que se encierra tras estas breves palabras. No hemos hablado de amor. No le he dicho que lo quiero, ni él a mí, pero lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no puede ser otra cosa. Al menos, por mi parte, sé que lo amo. Tal vez sea una ilusa por pensar que él puede sentir lo mismo, pero no lo creo.

Subo a mi cuarto y me pongo un vaquero y una camiseta. Luego cojo mi moto y conduzco hasta la finca de James. Cuando llego, lo busco entre la gente que está fuera arreglando el jardín, hasta que lo encuentro no muy lejos de donde están instalando una fuente nueva. James se vuelve al escuchar el ruido de mi moto y veo el asombro en su mirada cuando aparco y me quito el casco. Lo dejo en la moto y corro hacia donde está para lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo. James me devuelve el beso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Me tenso hasta que leo en sus ojos que está bromeando—. Vas a provocar un escándalo.

—Sí, claro, seguro que voy a escandalizar a este pueblo que nunca ha visto a una pareja besarse a la luz del día —le digo con ironía.

—Entonces démosles algo más de lo que hablar.

James me alza usando sus manos para tener mejor acceso a mis labios. Me besa con pasión dejándome jadeante y sin aliento. Cuando se separa, el muy bribón sonríe.

—¿Tienes que seguir estudiando?

—Debería, pero creo que cuanto más estudie, más me liaré.

—Bien, pues me gustaría sacar tus cuadros de tu estudio y arreglarlo. No quería entrar en él sin tu permiso.

—Puedes entrar cuando quieras, pero me gustaría que la primera visita fuera conmigo.

James asiente y se aleja para dar unas instrucciones a uno de los trabajadores que hay en la fuente. Supongo que será el encargado de la obra. James se acerca a mí y me coge de la mano para ir hacia mi estudio. Una vez en la puerta, dudo.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí..., es solo que no sé si eres consciente de lo importante que eres para mí, pero tras esta visita, no te quedará duda alguna. Este estudio es algo más que un cuarto. Es una entrada a una parte de mi alma.

—Por eso no quería entrar si no era contigo.

Abro la puerta y me adentro en el estudio. Últimamente no he estado mucho en él; debido a mi accidente, hace meses que no pinto. Cuando James y yo volvimos a conectar y hablamos a través del tiempo en mi lienzo, era el primer día que me animaba a comenzar un cuadro nuevo. Aunque también hay pinturas de paisajes, James observa los retratos, todos suyos, en los que se lo ve trabajando, mirando por la ventana ausente, en una fiesta con sus ropas de duque, montando a caballo imperioso y majestuoso a lomos de Furia ...

—Me gustaría encontrar un caballo tan magnífico como Furia .

—¿Y no echas de menos ser un duque?

James sonríe de medio lado y se acerca al retrato donde aparece en una fiesta, observando serio el baile.

—¿Y si te digo que sigo siéndolo?

—No lo entiendo.

—Donde guardaba el dinero y las joyas, conservaba también los papeles de mi ducado.

—Veo que no te fiabas de que no te lo quitaran.

—Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que el título no es importante para mí.

—Lo sé, pero ahora soy la amante de un duque —le digo con guasa.

—Que yo sepa, no somos amantes. Pero eso se tiene fácil solución.

James me agarra y me besa en el cuello, produciéndome escalofríos al tiempo que baja sus manos por mi cintura en dirección a mis glúteos. Tiemblo, me aparto roja como un tomate, y James se ríe. Me estaba probando.

—Tal vez más tarde —le digo de forma sugerente paseando un dedo por su pecho en dirección a su cintura. El detiene mi avance.

—No juegues con fuego, Candy.

Me besa la mano y se aparta cuando escucha que lo llaman.

—Tengo que irme. Si quieres, ve bajando los cuadros al que era tu cuarto. ¿Te importa si te mando a alguien para que te ayude?

—No me importa que sepan lo que significas para mí. Y que te vean con otras ropas no creo que sea importante. Los artistas pintan lo que les nace y hacen lo que quieren en sus lienzos. Nadie sospechará nada.

James me besa antes de irse y me pongo manos a la obra. Al poco, aparecen varios jóvenes y me ayudan a trasladarlo todo al cuarto donde dormía en el pasado. James ha debido de ordenarles que no me dejen coger nada de peso, porque cuando lo he intentado, me lo han quitado enseguida de las manos y mis protestas no han hecho mella alguna en ellos.

Cuando termino de ordenarlo todo, voy al cuarto de James a esperarlo, me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que cenaríamos en su habitación. Al llegar, me siento en el sofá, pongo la tele y me recuesto. Me acabo quedando dormida. Me veo arrastrada por una horrible pesadilla. En ella, corro en busca de James, pues tengo la certeza de que lo he perdido para siempre. Me invade la angustia, el dolor por la pérdida, el miedo y la desesperación. Grito su nombre, lo busco..., pero se ha ido.

—¡Candy!

Abro los ojos de golpe y me encuentro con los preocupados ojos de James. Está arrodillado al lado del sofá. Me tiro a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—No me dejes nunca, nunca... No dejes que mi sueño sea una premonición de lo que está por venir.

—¿Qué has soñado?

—Que te perdía para siempre. James, prométemelo.

Pero James calla, y cuando trato de separarme me abraza con más fuerza.

—Prométemelo, prométemelo —le pido con rabia golpeando sin fuerza su espalda—. Prométemelo.

Pesadas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y empapan su camiseta, y sé por qué James calla: porque no tiene claro que el destino no nos vuelva a separar. Y lo cierto es que yo tampoco.

Continuara...


	27. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

 **TERRY**

Observo a Candy dormir en el sofá. Tras su pesadilla, ninguno de los dos ha podido hablar del tema, pero dudo que alguno la haya olvidado. Cuando me pidió, mejor dicho, me rogó que se lo prometiera, me vi incapaz de hacerlo, pues temo romper mi palabra. Su desesperación era la mía. Su angustia era solo un reflejo de lo que yo siento.

Hemos cenado viendo la tele, hablando del estudio de Candy y de cómo quedará cuando esté acabado. No ha habido besos ni arrumacos cuando nos hemos sentado en el sofá, pues el dolor ante una pérdida inminente flota en el aire.

—Tal vez el que no puedas prometérmelo se debe más al miedo a romper tu palabra que al de creer que mi pesadilla puede ser real.—Candy me mira apoyada en el reposabrazos del sofá.

—Pensé que dormías. —Cojo su mano y acaricio la palma.

—No podía dormir.

Pienso en sus palabras.

—Creo que, de tener que regresar a mi siglo, ya lo habría hecho. Pero necesito que pase más tiempo para poder tener la total certeza de que nunca volveré y prometerte algo así.

—En tu lugar yo tampoco te lo podía prometer. —Candy se incorpora—Solo ha sido una pesadilla. No tiene por qué significar nada.

Veo en sus ojos la necesidad de que confirme sus palabras, asiento deseando estar en lo cierto.

—Es lo más posible. Creo que solo ha sido un reflejo del miedo que sientes a que pueda regresar a mi tiempo.

—Sí, es eso.

Candy se levanta y se acerca a mí. La cojo y la siento sobre mis piernas. Ella pasa sus manos por mi cuello y mete sus dedos entre mi pelo. Me produce escalofríos.

—Me gusta mucho tocarte. Te he dibujado tantas veces, he imaginado tantas veces cómo sería estar así contigo, que me parece maravilloso poder hacerlo libremente.

Acaricia los ángulos de mi cara y sé que ahora mismo lo hace también la Candy pintora. La dejo hacer disfrutando con su contacto. Con las anteriores mujeres con las que compartí momentos íntimos nunca tuve esto: ni caricias, ni nada que se pareciera a una relación. Nunca nadie me ha dado cariño. Solo eran encuentros sexuales donde al terminar me seguía quedando vacío e insatisfecho y frustrado por no conseguir llenar el hueco que tenía en el pecho. Ahora sé que ese vacío lo sentía porque ninguna de ellas era Candy.

Candy baja la mano por mi cuello tras acariciarme el mentón y la lleva a mi pecho. Mis ojos siguen el camino que traza. Baja hasta el estómago y alza la camiseta. Duda, pero no hago nada, no quiero asustarla. Finalmente se decide y tira de mi camiseta hacia arriba. Me la quito y me quedo expuesto ante ella.

—Vaya, así que has decidido en convertirte en la amante de un duque.

Candy sonríe por mi broma y me acaricia con deleite el abdomen.

—Aún no, pero quiero pintarte sin que se me olvide ningún ángulo de tu cuerpo y dudo que tú quieras estarte quieto mientras lo hago. Además, esto es mucho más placentero.

Candy me acaricia, me cuesta mucho estarme quieto. De repente se cansa de las caricias y baja los labios a mi cuello.

—Me encanta cómo hueles. Me dan ganas de abrazarte fuerte hasta que tu perfume se adentre en mi piel.

Me recorre un escalofrío, y más cuando me deja un reguero de besos húmedos por el cuello.

Le levanto la cabeza y la beso con pasión. Devoro sus labios como si hubiera sido privado de sus besos hace una eternidad. Me deleito con su sabor, con el dulce ronroneo que emite cuando intensifico el beso y con sentirla cerca de mí. Su tímida lengua acaricia la mía, que, ávida de ella, le sigue el juego con determinación. Candy me rodea con las piernas, me levanto un poco para dejarla en el sofá y nos perdemos en nuestra pasión. Sus manos me acarician quemándome con su contacto. Las mías odian sus ropas, que me privan de la cremosidad de su piel, pero me obligo a ser paciente. Cuando Candy empieza a contonearse, suelto una maldición. Que Dios me ayude, pues contenerme va a ser un milagro.

Me adentro en la cueva iluminado por una linterna de gran potencia en lugar de la antorcha. Una evidencia más de cómo ha cambiado todo en dos siglos. No he venido aquí desde que aparecí en su época, y en el fondo sé por qué. Temo encontrar algo que me haga alejarme de Candice. En el fondo, le he mentido. Por una vez he sido egoísta y no he pensado en nadie más que en nosotros, en mi felicidad, y aunque he esperado un tiempo prudencial para estar juntos, en el fondo sé que me he rendido muy pronto. Que me ha costado muy poco dejarme seducir ante la idea de que todo era tan sencillo. Por una vez quería ser yo quien decidiera mi camino, y no este dichoso destino que no para de jugar conmigo.

Recorro la cueva con la mirada. Veo el caballete de Candy con nuestra conversación, su bolígrafo olvidado en el suelo, las pinturas tiradas y... se me hiela la sangre cuando apunto con la linterna a algo que no debería estar ahí, pues es humanamente imposible. Recuerdo el momento en el que apareció Candy y me aferré a ella tirando la pluma que sostenía en la mano, sin importarme dónde cayera. Siempre pensé que se había quedado olvidada en el suelo, no que se mantendría suspendida en el aire. Paso las manos por la pluma. No hay nada que la sujete. Nada. La cojo y la tiro, y entonces sí cae al suelo.

¿Qué significa esto? No lo sé, pero siento que he cometido un gran error al dar este paso con Candy. No quería hacerle daño y temo que se lo acabaré haciendo. Sin embargo, yo aún no he dicho mi última palabra, y no pienso dejar que el destino vuelva a reírse de mí. Esta vez, yo decido mi camino.

Entro en mi despacho. Es media tarde y acaba de irse el último de los trabajadores. Tras unas frenéticas semanas, en las que no hemos descansado ni he escatimado en gastos para que pudiera hacerse lo más rápido posible, la casa por fin está restaurada y lista para vivir con las comodidades de este siglo. El que la estructura fuera firme ha ayudado a que se terminara antes. Estoy agotado, pero ni el cansancio ha conseguido alejar de mi mente la preocupación que siento.

Ha pasado una semana desde el baile de fin de curso. Con Candy las cosas cada día van mejor. Ella no se ha dado cuenta de lo que me preocupa, y es gracias a que he decidido fingir que todo va bien. Tal vez solo haya sido un hecho aislado y no signifique nada. Se lo he contado a Jon, sabiendo que hace magia con los ordenadores y puede investigar cualquier cosa en internet, pero no ha encontrado nada que nos sirva. Esta semana nos hemos visto poco, pues quería tener cuanto antes la casa arreglada y Any me dijo que Candy iba retrasada en sus estudios y estaba de exámenes finales. De hecho, esta mañana ha hecho el último.

Miro a mi derecha y veo a Candy subida a un andamio pintando el mural del despacho. He dejado varias paredes de la casa sin pintar para que ella les dé su toque personal. Además de una bata blanca que está llena de pintura, lleva los cascos puestos, pero sé que ha notado mi presencia, porque cuando he entrado ha dado un respingo. Y me está ignorando a propósito. Sonrío de medio lado. Llego a donde está y alzo la mano para acariciar sus piernas desnudas. Noto el escalofrío que le produce y continúo.

—Me está interrumpiendo, excelencia. —La miro divertido y subo un tanto mis caricias por sus muslos.

—Me gustan tus piernas libres de vello.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que siendo de otro siglo te gustaban las mujeres peludas y podía olvidarme de la depilación... —bromea y por fin me mira con la cara llena de manchas de pintura.

—Creí que la idea era pintar la pared, no tu cara.

Candy se toca y se acaba restregando la pintura por toda la cara, lo que hace que me ría y, como consecuencia de esto, Candy me salpica pintura sacudiendo el pincel.

—Muy graciosa.

Trato de cogerla, pero salta al suelo y corre por el despacho.

A final la atrapo cerca de la chimenea y caemos juntos en la alfombra. Detengo la caída con mis brazos para evitar que se lastime. Le levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza con una mano y la beso, deleitándome en el placer que me producen sus labios. Cada nuevo beso que nos damos es más intenso que el anterior. Su lengua busca la mía y salgo a su encuentro. Me cuesta mucho no perder el control. Cuando ella me besa, me olvido de todo salvo de esa pasión que está siempre latente entre los dos. Nunca he deseado a nada ni a nadie como la deseo a ella.

Le suelto las manos y Candy entrelaza una de ellas en mi pelo y la otra la lleva hasta mi cuello para introducirla bajo la camiseta. Sus caricias son un gran placer a la vez que una tremenda tortura. Subo una de mis manos por sus torneadas piernas y cuando llego al centro de su placer, Candy se queda quieta, pero no tarda en reaccionar moviéndose para facilitarme la tarea. La beso con ternura para no asustarla y sé que estoy perdido. Si un día la vida nos separara de nuevo, la negrura que tanto he tratado de alejar de mi alma me poseería por entero, pues Candy es mi luz, y si no la tengo a ella, no me quedarían razones para no dejarme engullir por la oscuridad.

 **CANDICE**

Me pierdo enfebrecida por esa pasión que me consume y que trasforma mi sangre en lava. Los besos de James me marean por el intenso placer que siento. Su mano va quemando mi piel conforme se acerca al entro de mi feminidad; cuando duda, me muevo tímida, no quiero que se detenga. Una parte de mí ansía desesperada la liberación que solo él puede darme; desconozco cómo es, pero me siento segura en los brazos de James, y esta seguridad me hace ser atrevida.

James sube una mano por mi muslo mientras la otra se interna en mi bata y comienza a desabrochar los botones. Me quedo expuesta ante él, y más cuando su mano alcanza su objetivo apartando mi ropa interior. Doy un respingo ante este placer desconocido. James me besa el cuello y baja sus expertos labios hacia la cima de mis pechos, henchidos por sus besos y ávidos de sus mimos. Me consumo, tiemblo al tiempo que James mueve la mano que está anidada entre mis piernas. Me retuerzo, como si una parte de mí supiera qué debo hacer para conseguir alivio a tanto placer. Gimo. James se alza para besarme. Tengo calor, estoy ardiendo. No sé qué hacer. Todo esto es tan intenso que siento que voy a romperme en miles de pedacitos. Sus hábiles manos me acarician como nunca antes lo había hecho un hombre, y cuando me siento estallar, me dejo llevar sin más y noto que algo se rompe dentro de mí.

James me acerca a su pecho y me abraza con infinita ternura. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y lo abrazo abrumada por lo que acaba de pasar. Me escondo en el hueco de su cuello y disfruto de sus tiernas caricias en mi espalda. Lo amo con todo mi ser y soy consciente de que este sentimiento es el que ha intensificado lo que ha sucedido. Todo es mucho más intenso a su lado.

—Hola —le digo cuando mi corazón vuelve a su latido habitual y salgo de este letargo.

—Hola. —James me levanta la cabeza y me mira con intensidad ante de besarme.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunto cuando se levanta y me tiende una mano.

—¿Has visto qué hora es?

Miro el reloj que descansa en una de las paredes del despacho y me levanto como si el suelo quemara. Corro hacia el cuarto de James, donde he dejado ropa y algunas de mis cosas.

—¡Están a punto de llegar mis amigos! —Y como si los hubiera convocado, el timbre suena.

James se ríe al verme salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Me encierro en el cuarto de baño y voy hacia la ducha. Necesito unos instantes de soledad para pensar en lo que ha pasado.

Any me empuja de manera juguetona. Estamos en la cocina preparando la cena para esta noche. James me dijo si quería celebrar de alguna forma el que la casa estuviera acabada y pensé en invitar a Any, Jon y Anthony; ellos decidieron incluir a Carlota, que aceptó. Siempre acepta y luego no soporta estar a mi lado, no hay quien la entienda. Anthony y ella llegarán más tarde. Any se ofreció para ayudarme con la cena, y Jon tenía algo que hablar con James.

James...

—¡Ahí está otra vez esa risa tonta! ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

—No quieres saberlo y no ha pasado nada...

—Nada que yo no haga con Jon. —Any me golpea otra vez—. ¿Me lo cuentas?

—No te voy a contar nada, eres una cotilla.

—Un poco, la verdad. —Any se queda en silencio mientras limpia la lechuga—. He estado pensando.

—Me das miedo cuando piensas.

—Ja, ja. Qué graciosa.

Le saco la lengua.

—¿Qué has pensado?

—Que es evidente que ya no viajas en el tiempo, que tal vez tu misión era sacarlo de su época y traerlo aquí. Y si estás curada, tal vez ya no estés presa de este pueblo y puedas salir...

Escucho el razonamiento de Any y lo proceso. La palabra libertad se escribe en mi mente. Ser libre para ver el mundo, para poder salir y descubrir los lugares que tanto he retratado en mis lienzos imaginando que no los conozco solo por fotografías y vídeos.

Tengo que descubrirlo. Y tengo que hacerlo ya.

Miro a Any. Sé que si le digo lo que pretendo hacer insistirá en venir conmigo y necesito hacer esto sola, sin nadie que me diga que tal vez no salga todo como espero y acabe herida de nuevo.

—Podría ser. —Simulo que no me tienta la idea y sigo preparando la cena. Cuando ha pasado un tiempo prudencial digo—: Tengo que ir al pueblo a por el postre. Encargué unos dulces. Saca la cena del horno, no tardaré.

Any asiente; no nota nada raro. Es lo bueno que tiene conocer bien a alguien: que sabes qué decir o qué hacer para conseguir reacciones de esa persona o, en este caso, no conseguir nada.

Me subo a la moto y me alejo sin despedirme de James, pues él me conoce mejor que yo misma y seguro que nota en mi mirada que tramo algo. Es mejor que todos crean que de verdad he ido a por el postre. Mi idea es solo probarlo y regresar. Solo eso. Llego con la moto a los límites del pueblo y la detengo. No soy tan tonta como para intentarlo montada en ella.

Camino hacia la línea imaginaria, sabiendo que en cualquier momento pasaré la frontera y conoceré el dolor de seguir presa o la libertad que nunca he experimentado. Avanzo dudosa. Me cuesta tragar, siento el nudo en el estómago de los nervios; no me apetece nada salir lastimada. Sigo andando. Lo hago con tanto miedo que doy un paso tras otro sin pensar, y cuando me detengo y veo dónde estoy, los pies me tiemblan y caigo hacia delante presa de la emoción.

—Soy libre —murmuro—. ¡Soy libre! —grito al viento.

Y presa de un sentimiento de libertad potente e intenso, vuelvo corriendo a donde he dejado la moto y subo en ella poseída por el deseo de recorrer aunque sea unas decenas de metros los senderos que durante tantos años me han sido privados.

 **TERRY**

Tocan al timbre y al poco escucho la voz de Carlota y la de Any. Anthony toca la puerta del despacho entreabierta y entra. Me mira como siempre, con recelo, pero poco a poco nos vamos aceptando el uno al otro. Siempre he sabido que mi resentimiento hacia él se debía a que lo veía como a un igual y que, por lo tanto, podía competir por el amor de Candy, pero ahora que estamos juntos, he visto que Anthony solo la protege como un buen amigo y él ha aceptado que yo la protejo de igual forma. Sé que es cuestión de tiempo que nos llevemos bien y que si no lo hemos hecho todavía es porque somos igual de cabezones y no estamos dispuestos a ceder primero ante el otro.

—Buenas —nos dice a Jon y a mí Anthony al entrar.

Lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Se fija en la pintura inacabada de Candy y sonríe.

—Me gusta cómo va quedando.

—Será una obra de arte —añado.

—No me cabe duda, y, por cierto, ¿dónde está? Any nos ha dicho que ha salido a traer algo hace ya rato y que no ha regresado.

Me pongo alerta, extrañado porque Candy se haya marchado sin despedirse. No es propio de ella; si lo ha hecho es porque trama algo. Voy a la cocina, donde está Any sacando las pizzas del horno con Carlota.

—Any. —Ella me mira y se acerca—. ¿Dónde está Candy?

—Salió hace rato a por el postre.

—¿A por el postre? —Voy a la nevera y abro la puerta. La tarta de chocolate que preparó esta mañana está allí.

—Qué raro... —Any se queda pálida—.Pero ¡cómo he sido tan imbécil! ¡Me ha engañado la muy...!

—Any —la incito a hablar.

Esta mira a Carlota, que parece ajena a nosotros sacando la cena y poniéndola en platos.

—Le dije que era posible que pudiera salir del pueblo ya que no ha..., ya sabes. Me da que ha ido a comprobarlo.

Recuerdo el accidente que tuvo, lo que me contó y cómo la dejó el intentar pasar la barrera de pueblo. Inquieto y preocupado, voy a las caballerizas y ensillo mi caballo. Un semental negro que compré esta semana ahora que las cuadras ya están operativas. Aún no me he hecho a los medios de transporte de este siglo y no pienso perder tiempo pidiendo a nadie que me lleve. Esto lo tengo que resolver yo.

Llego al final del pueblo por la carretera y observo con el corazón en un puño los alrededores. Nada, no hay nada. Quizá haya decidido irse por otro camino. «O tal vez ya se la han llevado al hospital», pienso aterrado. Decido ir a comprobarlo y giro el caballo al tiempo que escucho el ruido una moto acercarse. Miro por encima del hombro y veo el casco rosa de Candy. Siento un gran alivio al verla bien, pero enseguida da paso a la preocupación y al enfado porque, a sabiendas de que era peligroso, me ha apartado de esto y se ha puesto en riesgo. Y eso hace que aún odie más esa moto que lleva. Nunca me ha gustado, y después de informarme sobre ellas y saber lo frágiles que son, me gusta aún menos. Cada vez que le hablo de ello, Candy me acaba besando para que me olvide del tema. Pero hoy los besos disuasorios no le bastarán para nada.

Candy llega hasta donde estoy y deja la moto apartada a un lado de la carretera. Se quita el casco y me mira feliz hasta que repara en mi gesto de enfado. Viene hacia mí. Le tiendo una mano y la reto a que me discuta. No lo hace. Es lo bastante lista para saber que esta batalla la tiene perdida. La subo a lomos del caballo delante de mí y pongo rumbo hacia mi casa sin hablar. Candy tampoco dice nada, mi furia es evidente y sabe que es mejor esperar a que esté calmado. Yo también quiero que se me pase el enfado para hablarle, pero cuando llegamos a las cuadras y baja del caballo, sé que este paseo en silencio no lo ha menguado en nada.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué pretendías hacer yendo sola?! ¿Acaso no sabes que habría ido contigo?

—¿Me vas a decir que no habrías tratado de disuadirme o de aconsejarme que lo dejara para otro día si te aviso?

—¿Has olvidado ya lo que te ha pasado cada vez que has cruzado esa línea? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que cuando he ido a buscarte podría haberte encontrado desangrándote? Eres una egoísta por pensar solo en ti.

Candy aparta la mirada.

—Y esa maldita moto... ¡Te prohíbo que la vuelvas a utilizar!

—¡¿Que tú qué?! No estamos en tu siglo. Que seas mi novio no te da derecho a prohibirme nada. ¡Nada! ¡¿Te enteras?!

—Tal vez porque no soy de este siglo deberías aceptar que he sido educado de otra forma, y que igual que yo me he tenido que adaptar a todo esto, tú también deberías ceder un poco y adaptarte a mi forma de ver la vida.

—¿A tu forma de ver la vida? ¿A decidir si puedo o no montar en moto?

—¿Es que no eres consciente de lo peligroso que es ese cacharro?

—¿Más que un caballo desbocado? Te recuerdo que no he tenido ningún accidente de moto, y sí he sido atropellada por un caballo.

Me tenso ante el recuerdo de los dos meses que pasé reviviendo la imagen del caballo pasando sobre ella. Eso solo hace que me enfurezca aún más.

—¡Odio este siglo! ¡No hay más que mujeres testarudas y obstinadas que olvidan su seguridad solo para demostrar que pueden tomar sus propias decisiones! ¡Que me preocupe por ti no me hace ser machista! ¿Sabes? ¡Pero que tú no aceptes mi preocupación sí te hace a ti una insensata! Hoy me has demostrado lo poco que te importo, porque no te has parado a pensar en el dolor que me causaría que te sucediera algo. ¡Has sido una completa egoísta! —le grito furioso.

Sé que debo callarme, que si sigo hablando será peor, pero la idea de que le ocurra algo me mata por dentro.

—¡Eres un idiota integral y anticuado! ¡No sé cómo te soporto!

Candy me mira dolida y sale de las cuadras en dirección a la casa.

Pienso en ir tras ella, pero ahora mismo necesito calmarme y alejarme de aquí. Subo una vez más a mi caballo decidido a que la noche y la soledad enfríen mi preocupación y mi enfado.

Regreso al cabo de un par de horas. Entro en el salón y veo que se han instalado en la mullida alfombra. Candy me mira de reojo, coge su vaso y me observa retadora. Ignoro cuántas copas se ha tomado ya, pero no pienso decirle nada. Será ella la que tenga que soportar mañana el espantoso dolor de cabeza de la resaca. Le sonrío de medio lado, me sirvo una copa de whisky a palo seco y me siento enfrente de ella. Any nos mira, pero mi gesto serio impide que haga comentario alguno. Candy apura su copa de un trago y se sirve otra. Una vez más me mira retadora mientras bebe, yo le sostengo la mirada, pero no digo nada.

—Estamos pensando en ir la semana que viene a un hotel de cabañas en medio del bosque —dice Any— He estado mirando el precio y creo que podemos ir los seis.

—¡Si esta no sale del pueblo! —dice Carlota señalando a Candy, que replica:

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

—Ya. ¿Entonces saldrías? —Carlota la mira seria.

—Sí, podría salir.

—Perfecto entonces. —Any me mira— ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Esta noche no tengo ganas de opinar sobre nada, Any.

—Claro...

Any mira a Candy, esta aparta la mirada enfadada y se llena otra vez el vaso. Me tengo que morder la lengua para no decirle nada. Lo consigo.

Hablan de las clases, de las notas y de dónde van a estudiar el año que viene. Yo ahora mismo solo pienso en vivir el día y desear que mi futuro siga estando en este siglo al lado de Candy. Supongo que llegará un día, si sigo aquí, que pueda pensar más a largo plazo, pero ahora solo me dejo llevar y hago lo que creo que debo hacer.

Al final la tensión que reina entre Candy y yo y nuestras miradas serias hacen que sus amigos se despidan temprano.

Una vez solos, Candy se levanta para recoger las cosas.

—Deja eso.

—No me des... órdenes.

Se le va la voz y tiene los ojos medio cerrados. De repente se echa a reír, se inclina y por poco se cae, pero la cojo por la cintura. Se aparta y me golpea. Sigue riéndose.

—Soy libre, ¡ libre !, ¿entiendes?, y ni tú ni nadie me va a quitar esa felicidad. No podría soportar verme de nuevo encerrada... ¡No sabes cuánto lo odiaba! —Se ríe—. Ahora puedo ser una joven más, como cualquier otra... Puedo tener un futuro, aquí o donde quiera... ¡Y no me vas a fastidiar eso!

No digo nada, pues creo que es una pérdida de tiempo; Candy no recordará nada mañana. Mientras la guío hasta su cuarto, sigue riéndose y luego llora.

—Eres un gruñón. —Candy me toca el entrecejo cuando llegamos a su cuarto y se separa para quitarse la camiseta y la falda— No sé cómo puedes gustarme. No te soporto.

Y dicho esto, se deja caer sobre la cama y se queda frita. La arropo tras quitarle los zapatos y me quedo un rato mirando cómo duerme pensando en sus palabras. Pese a la cogorza que lleva, he sentido el dolor que le producía sentirse atrapada y el dolor que le produciría volver a pasar por los viajes en el tiempo y estar encerrada en este pueblo. Sé que cuando se fue solo pensaba en descubrir si por fin era libre, pero tras los dos meses que pasé pensando que había muerto, cada vez que se pone en peligro me vuelve la angustia que me produjo su accidente.

La miro dormir tranquila, en paz. Haré lo que sea para que no tenga que pasar por todo eso de nuevo. Sé que no depende de mí, pero si así fuera, no dudaría un segundo. Su felicidad está por encima de la mía propia.

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

 **CANDICE**

Me despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Salgo de la cama. Todo me da vueltas. Corro al aseo cuando se me revuelve el estómago. Me paso un rato arrodillada frente a la taza y, sin fuerzas, me siento en la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente me caiga sobre el cuerpo. Me encuentro fatal. No me gusta emborracharme tanto, la otra vez que bebí ya tomé la decisión de no pasarme, pero estaba tan enfadada con James que quería obligarlo a decirme que me detuviera para tenerla con él. Me siento estúpida por haber querido buscar pelea. No me gusta que estemos enfadados y si soy sincera, no puedo culparlo por que se preocupe por mí. Es injusto que a la preocupación le ponga el nombre de machismo. No debí haber ido sola. Si hubiera salido despedida podría haberme golpeado en la cabeza y... no, mejor no pensarlo. Además, luego cuando vi que se iba de noche con su caballo, me preocupé mucho por él, por lo que podía pasarle en la oscuridad. Si no le dije nada, era por no darle la razón.

Siento un escalofrío y avergonzada miro a James, que me observa apoyado en el mueble del lavabo con una taza en la mano.

—¿Qué tal estás? O, mejor dicho, ¿cómo va la resaca?

—Genial —le digo entre dientes.

James se acerca y cierra el grifo. Me levanto con dificultad. James acaba por dejar la taza y coger una toalla grande para envolverme en ella y sacarme.

—No soy una niña —protesto, aunque acepto que me lleve al sofá y me deje en él.

—¿No? Vaya, ayer lo parecías.

—No me busques, que me encuentras.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, pero no ahora mismo, deja que me reponga.

—Yo creo que es el momento perfecto. Así la próxima vez evitarás beber solo para enfadarme y acabar discutiendo.

James va a por la taza y vuelve con ella. Me tapo con la esponjosa toalla.

—Ten, te sentará bien.

Cojo la taza y me la bebo tras probar que no quema. Se me asienta en el estómago. Por suerte, no tengo más ganas de vomitar. James me tiende algo de comer y un ibuprofeno.

—Solo me dejo cuidar porque no tengo fuerzas, pero yo sola podría...

—Candy, déjalo ya. Ya nos has demostrado a los dos que no me necesitas para nada.

Miro a James. Sigue serio, pero veo algo más en sus ojos que no me gusta.

—Sí te necesito —reconozco—. Y entiendo que te preocupes por mí. Yo ayer me enfadé mucho cuando te fuiste de noche solo a caballo... Es solo que regresé feliz y me dijiste todo eso... y no supe ver que te aterraba que me hubiera pasado algo. Solo pensé en mí. En ser una joven normal y corriente. No quiero ser la rara. Aunque doy gracias por haberlo sido, pues si no jamás te habría conocido.

James me estudia. Finalmente se acerca y se sienta en el sofá para cogerme entre sus brazos y acurrucarme en su pecho.

—Nunca más, Candy. Si quieres hacer algo cuenta conmigo, no me dejes al margen. Ya sé lo que es estar a un lado en tu vida y tener que preocuparme por ti sabiendo que no puedo ayudarte. No me gusta. Me hace sentir muy impotente.

—Lo siento.

James asiente y me acaricia la espalda sobre la toalla. Se me cierran los ojos y acabo por dormirme en sus brazos.

Cuando me despierto, me siento mucho mejor. Me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo ropa cómoda para ir a buscar a James. No me gusta estar enfadada con él, quiero verlo y saber que nuestra discusión ya ha pasado.

Me dirijo primero a su dormitorio, ya que solo tengo que abrir la puerta que comunica ambas habitaciones. Siempre duermo con él cuando paso aquí la noche, pero James quería que tuviera mi propio cuarto por si lo necesitaba. No está. Voy a ir a buscarlo a la planta de abajo cuando escucho la ducha. Miro a la puerta del baño. Recuerdo cómo él entró esta mañana en mi cuarto de baño. Quiero devolvérsela, pero no sé si seré lo suficientemente atrevida para verlo en un momento tan íntimo. Al fin y al cabo, él lo hizo conmigo, así que, sin querer pensarlo mucho, abro la puerta. Cuando lo veo, me quedo sin respiración. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? No puedo más que admirar su espalda y sus perfectos y bien torneados glúteos. ¡Tiene un culo perfecto! Se me seca la boca, y más cuando el agua baja por sus piernas empapando su cuerpo. No debería estar aquí, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de su esculpida anatomía.

—Candy. —James se gira tras cerrar el grifo. Me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Roja como un tomate, veo cómo se quita exceso de agua del pelo y me señala una toalla divertido— ¿Me acercas la toalla, por favor?

—Yo... Sí..., voy Cojo la toalla y se la tiro a James.

—Te creía más atrevida, Candy. Al fin y al cabo, te has colado mientras me duchaba.

Me giro para demostrarle lo valiente que soy, sabiendo que ya se ha tapado, pues lo he visto de reojo. James se ha atado la toalla en la cintura y se seca en pelo con otra.

—Ahora no cuenta, Candy.

—Para mí sí.

Viene hacia mí y me coge la cara entre las manos para besarme apasionadamente. Cuando se separa, no sé ni decir mi nombre. James sonríe y lo miro seria para que no sea consciente de lo mucho que me afecta, como si sirviera de algo.

James sale del cuarto de baño. Cuando lo sigo, lo veo al lado de armario poniéndose unos vaqueros y a continuación una camiseta.

—Intuyo que te mueres de hambre. —Me quedo absorta mirándolo. Embobada con él como nunca antes con otro hombre— Candy

Agrando los ojos cuando me doy cuenta de que lo estoy ignorando y recuerdo lo que me ha dicho. El sonríe de medio lado sabiendo que me ha dejado sin habla.

El muy cretino...

—Eh..., sí, hambre..., yo hambre... ¡Tú ya me entiendes! —El se ríe y le tiro un cojín.

Se termina de vestir y bajamos a la cocina. Es casi de noche; me he pasado el día dormitando. Tras comer vamos a uno de los salones de la casa, que nada tiene que ver con lo que había antes. Ahora percibes nada más entrar lo acogedor que es. Con los mullidos sofás y las alfombras cálidas. James ha sabido darle el toque que yo buscaba usando mis bocetos, pero ha quedado incluso mejor que como lo imaginé. Cuando llego al sofá, no puedo sentarme. Ahora que he comido y me encuentro mejor, estoy eufórica ante mi descubrimiento de anoche. Sin mi mente embotellada por el alcohol, he empezado a pensar en todo lo que representa ser libre al fin.

—¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que puedo hacer? Hasta ahora me había resignado a este pueblo, a esta vida... ¡Pero ya no tiene por qué ser así! —James me observa feliz sentado en el sofá y sigue mis pasos de un lado a otro con la mirada—. Hace meses me pidieron que hiciera una exposición de mis cuadros, pero al ser en la ciudad, me negué. ¡Y ahora puedo! ¡Y puedo estudiar Bellas Artes en la ciudad! Y viajar por esos lugares que tanto he admirado en internet. —Me siento en el sofá de rodillas y cojo sus manos. James me mira divertido—. Se me acaba de abrir un mundo de posibilidades. Puedo soñar sin tener que conformarme con lo que tengo y luchar por lo que quiera sin sentir el lastre de mi problema. Aunque no me arrepiento de nada ni lo cambiaría, porque me ha llevado hasta ti. —Lo beso con dulzura antes de levantarme de nuevo— ¡Tenemos que preparar bien lo del viaje a las cabañas! ¿Te apetece ir en tren? ¡Y mañana podríamos ir al centro comercial y...! —Me callo cuando siento que voy a viajar en el tiempo. Miro horrorizada a James. Al ver mi cara de preocupación, se levanta y viene hacia mí.

Me voy hacia delante y me agarro a su pecho. Al final se pasa y sigo aquí. Sonrío algo atontada.

—¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Son secuelas de mis viajes en el tiempo. Estoy bien.

James me acaricia la espalda y me dejo mimar.

—Con el tiempo se pasarán —añade no muy convencido.

Lo miro y trata de no dejarme ver la inquietud que reina en sus ojos.

Lo dejo pasar no porque no quiera saber que le inquieta, sino por miedo a que esa inquietud amargue mi felicidad. No quiero que nada me la estropee.

Me abrazo fuerte a James como si sintiera que puedo perderlo en cualquier momento.

James carga el equipaje en el coche. El chófer espera paciente a que su jefe le dé instrucciones. Ha contratado a algunos trabajadores para que se hagan cargo de la finca, pero solo de lunes a viernes. Y cada uno regresa a su casa por la noche. El chófer es un hombre que vive en el pueblo, muy cerca de aquí, y está siempre disponible para llevar a James a donde necesite. Es un buen hombre y nunca me ha mirado mal como los demás. Pero no me sorprende, James tiene muy buen ojo eligiendo a la gente. Los demás han ido con sus coches... y digo coches porque aunque en un principio íbamos a ser Any, Jon, Carlota y Anthony, al final han invitado a más gente y a algunos amigos de Anthony a los que no he visto nunca. Me lo dijo de pasada, pues lleva unos días muy raro conmigo y siento como si me ocultara algo, cuando le pregunto me sonríe y me dice que todo está bien, mas yo no lo siento así. Tarde o temprano, lo descubriré.

Cuando me enteré de que íbamos tanta gente no me supo bien, y James lo notó y me ofreció ir otro día los dos solos. Pero no quiero dejar que nada ni nadie me impida hacer lo que se me antoje. Así mismo se lo dije, y él, tras sonreírme orgulloso, me besó. Ha organizado el viaje y reservado una casa solo para los dos, para que tenga mi momento de paz si no me siento a gusto con todos. Sé por Any que los demás han cogido cabañas de más de dos personas. Ella está muy ilusionada: dice que es el último viaje antes de tener que pensar en la universidad y buscar piso cerca de donde va a estudiar. Aunque Any me ha pedido que me vaya con ella, la facultad donde yo quiero estudiar no queda muy cerca. Ninguna queremos hablar de nuestra inevitable separación. La echaré mucho de menos.

James cierra el maletero y va hacia el chófer para darle instrucciones. Cuando termina, viene hacia mi puerta y me la abre. Entro y él me sigue. Nos abrochamos el cinturón. El coche se pone en marcha. Me he sentado en el asiento del centro para estar al lado de James. Cuando el chófer cierra el cristal que separa los dos departamentos, me vuelvo emocionada hacia James.

—Tengo muchas ganas de ver el complejo hotelero. En internet se ve precioso.

James sonríe y me toma la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Me acaricia.

—Siento que al final no hayamos ido en tren...

—Ya habrá otra ocasión —lo corto, pues no tiene por qué lamentar nada, ya que para ir a las cabañas la parada de tren quedaba lejos y no había autobuses que te acercasen—. He estado mirando rutas de tren que podemos coger. Hay tantas cosas que quiero ver contigo...

—Y yo. Lo que me recuerda tu universidad. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Esta semana lo he mirado todo y ayer eché la solicitud en la facultad de arte. Ahora queda esperar.

—Bien, pero me gustaría saber qué piensas hacer tú, te reconozco que la idea de separarnos no me agrada. —James sonríe—. ¿Qué tramas, James?

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Candy.

—No me gusta cuando te pones misterioso. Aunque si he de serte sincera, me gusta mucho verte así, se te nota feliz y en tu siglo nunca te vi de esta forma. Cargabas mucha responsabilidad sobre los hombros. —La mirada de James se ensombrece—. ¿Qué sucede?

Lo observo inquieta, temiendo lo que pueda decirme.

—Nada, Candy, todo está bien.

Asiento y finjo una sonrisa antes de mirar por dónde vamos. Siento un nudo en el estómago. Sé que James me está ocultando algo y si no indago más, es porque temo lo que pueda decirme. Es mejor dejarlo estar y disfrutar de este viaje.

Cuando llegamos a la salida de pueblo, el se tensa y noto que el coche disminuye la velocidad. Sé que es cosa de James, que es una de las instrucciones que le ha dado. Pasamos sin problemas y no me ocurre nada. Me apoyo en su hombro y me relajo disfrutando de su compañía y del paisaje, que es tan nuevo para mí. Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada más.

Observo un precioso bosque a la derecha y saco el móvil para fotografiarlo. Al hacerlo, paso por encima de James y me olvido de lo que iba a hacer cuando mi mano se posa en su pecho y su perfume inunda mis sentidos. El paisaje puede esperar. James me besa con intensidad. Cada vez me cuesta más no dejarme llevar por esta pasión que nos consume cada vez que nos besamos. Sobre todo cuando dormimos juntos, porque el beso de buenas noches antes de dormir siempre precede a otro y este a una pasión siempre controlada por James, que, paciente, espera a que yo esté del todo preparada para él. «A veces es un poco molesto que él me conozca tan bien», pienso con una sonrisa, pues cuando no escondes nada, no te importa que la persona que amas lo sepa todo de ti.

Llegamos al complejo hotelero. No puedo dejar de mirar por la ventana todo lo que me rodea, mientras James sonríe ante mi escrutinio.

—Me pregunto cuánto tardarás en plasmar todo esto en tus lienzos.

—No mucho.

Le doy un beso y espero a que aparque el chófer. Cuando lo hace, James se baja y, como un caballero, me aguanta la puerta y me tiende una mano. Me encanta cuando hace eso. James se despide del chófer tras coger nuestras maletas y queda en llamarlo si lo necesitara. Luego lleva el equipaje hacia la recepción, que es una casa de madera donde se encuentra la cafetería y la zona de ocio. Es muy acogedora y es igual que las fotos que vi. Lo miro todo sin perder detalle mientras James pide las llaves de nuestra cabaña. Cuando las tiene, vamos hacia ella. Vamos pasando cabañas de varias personas; son magníficas, con esos pequeños porches que te invitan a cenar o comer fuera. La nuestra está al final, es una de las que hay entre los árboles. Me pregunto cuál será. Estoy deseando verla por dentro. James se detiene en la última, la más grande y espectacular. No sé cómo no me lo he imaginado.

—James, ¿por qué has elegido la más grande y, por ende, la más cara?

—Porque quiero y porque puedo. Y no vamos a volver a discutir sobre dinero.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Cuando hablamos de llamar para reservar, le dije de pagar a medias, pero no dejó lugar a discusión: «Es mi deber proporcionarte todas las comodidades y no pienso cambiar eso, por mucho que estemos en tu siglo. O lo aceptas, o lo aceptas».

Pensaba que poco a poco conseguiría ir cambiando esa forma de pensar, pero está visto que es una batalla perdida. Sin embargo, he de admitir que James se ha adaptado muy bien a nuestras costumbres y, salvo ese detalle de no dejarme pagar nada, me da mucha libertad a la hora de tomar mis propias decisiones —siempre y cuando no me ponga en peligro y le diga lo que pienso hacer.

James abre la puerta de la cabaña tras subir los escalones del porche. Me aguanta la puerta. Entro y agrando los ojos ante lo bello que es. El suelo y las paredes son de madera, hay una cama grande con una colcha blanca y un montón de cojines que invitan a saltar sobre ella y hacerlos rebotar para que te abracen al caer, y tiene un pequeño balcón con una cristalera que da al bosque. Me asomo y compruebo que nos encontramos sobre un pequeño valle rodeado de árboles. Las vistas son espectaculares. Y sobre la cama hay una lucerna que te deja ver el cielo; debe de ser una pasada tumbarte por la noche y ver las estrellas. Maravillada, doy vueltas por el dormitorio y entro en el cuarto de baño, el cual tiene un pequeño jacuzzi . Precioso, simplemente perfecto.

—No me hace falta preguntarte si te gusta —me dice James poniéndose a mi espalda cuando vuelvo a mirar por la ventana del balcón.

—Es magnífico. Me encanta.

Me echo hacia atrás para que James me rodee mejor con sus fuertes brazos. Me encanta sentirlo cerca. Sentir su calor. Me giro entre sus brazos y le rodeo la cintura con los míos. Los ojos azules de el me miran a la espera de mi siguiente movimiento. Me cuesta creer que de verdad esto sea cierto. Los días que han pasado no han logrado que me lo crea más. Lo quiero tanto que me duele, y saber que mi amor es correspondido me llena de dicha. Aunque nunca hemos hablado de amor, solo de enamoramiento. ¿Será el de James pasajero? ¿Me quiere de verdad?

—¿Qué sucede? Algo empaña tu mirada.

—Nada grave. —James no se lo cree, pero hago que se olvide dándole un profundo beso que es interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil—.Any. Ya deben de estar aquí.

Me abrazo a James antes de salir del cobijo de sus brazos y sacar de mi bolsa el móvil. Quedo con Any en la zona de juegos. Ya se han instalado en la cabaña que comparten con varios de sus amigos. Me pone nerviosa no saber a qué amigos se referirán. No quise saberlo, por si esto me hacía decidir no venir, pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

—Si no te apetece estar con ellos, podemos dar una vuelta por estos montes.

—¿Los conoces?

La mirada de James se oscurece.

—Desgraciadamente, sí. —Enseguida sé a qué se refiere—. Viendo ahora este bosque, nadie podría imaginar la batalla que se libró aquí hace tantos años.

Su voz apenas puede contener la angustia que le produce pensar en su pasado como soldado.

—Hiciste lo que debías hacer..., eran otros tiempos. Pero eso ha quedado atrás.

James me mira y veo en sus ojos el tormento de guerras pasadas.

—Ojalá no hubiera pasado. No sabes lo que lamento cada muerte, cada hombre al que maté. Pero era su vida o la mía. Y eso no lo hace menos horrible.

—No, no lo hace. Pero tú solo fuiste uno más de los jóvenes que se han visto atrapados a lo largo de todos estos años en guerras injustas. No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes mirar hacia un nuevo futuro.

—Lo sé, Candy. Aun así, no es fácil asimilar que tú has truncado la vida de personas inocentes.

James se va hacia el balcón. Está tenso, me pongo a su lado.

—¿Alguna vez salvaste la vida de algún enemigo?

Respira hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Sí. La de Asel. Estaba a punto de matarlo cuando una flecha le hizo perder la espada. No era una batalla justa. Él ya no podía defenderse. Le acerqué su espada y lo reté a seguir el combate. No esperaba que se arrodillara a mis pies y me jurara lealtad. Fue un momento muy extraño, pero sentí que era lo que debía hacer. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos y ha sido un gran apoyo para mí. No suelo confiar en mucha gente, pero algo en él me invitaba a hacerlo.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

Lo piensa durante unos segundos.

—Si te soy sincero, no echo de menos nada de mi mundo. Nada.

—Me alegra. No quiero que seas infeliz. Y pensar en el pasado y en que ya no volverás solo te hará más daño.

—No quiero regresar. Sé que este es mi lugar, aunque naciera hace más de doscientos años. Tengo mucho que ver de este mundo.

Sus palabras activan mis alarmas.

—¿No sientes necesidad de ser libre y explorar este mundo sin ataduras?

Agacho la cabeza en cuanto se lo pregunto, pues soy incapaz de mirarlo como si no me importara su respuesta. James me alza la barbilla para que lo mire.

—Soy feliz a tu lado, Candy, y sí, quiero explorar tu mundo. ¿Acaso eso es malo?

—No.

James me besa.

Cojo una pequeña mochila y vamos hacia donde he quedado con Any. Aunque James ha reconocido ser feliz a mi lado, no me he quedado tranquila. Tengo miedo de que sienta que nuestra relación lo ata y quiera experimentar la libertad. Solo hay que verlo; si James quiere, un mundo de oportunidades se abriría ante él. E igualmente, James puede conseguir a la mujer que quiera. Me da miedo que yo ya no sea suficiente para él. Cuando estaba en su mundo, yo era única porque sabía cosas que nadie más conocía, y tal vez eso resultaba atractivo a sus ojos; pero aquí solo soy una más. Sé que quien habla es mi inseguridad, el no creer que de verdad él pueda amarme. Que nunca hayamos hablado de nuestra relación no ayuda, y menos ver cómo cada día que pasa, James necesita más de mi mundo. Lo he visto en el ordenador mirando viajes, ciudades y lugares como yo hacía antes; en sus ojos ardía el deseo de conocer todos esos sitios, y temo que no quiera hacerlo conmigo...

Hago a un lado mis pensamientos. Ahora estamos aquí, ahora es mío.

Llegamos a la zona de juegos y al ver a la gente que se ha sumado a este viaje me tenso. Son compañeros del instituto y algunos jóvenes a los que no he visto nunca y hablan con Anthony. Entre ellos está Eliza, que se come a James con la mirada en cuanto lo ve. Le importa bien poco que su mano esté entrelazada con la mía o que estemos juntos. Viendo lo bien que se llevan todos y lo poco a gusto que me siento en este grupo, me pregunto por qué trato de encajar en un lugar en el que es evidente que no lo hago. Antes tenía que fastidiarme y aceptar a esta gente en mi vida, pues no había otros. Pero ahora puedo empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, y conocer a personas que sí sean afines a mí. ¿Por qué tengo que mostrarme contenta delante de gente que siempre me ha repudiado? No soy masoca y no pienso fingir más. De aquí solo soporto a cuatro personas y, aunque me fastidie admitirlo, a Carlota la incluyo, pues aunque no la soporte mucho, algo en ella me gusta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Genial. Acabo de decidir no fingir ante nadie. A quien no le guste cómo soy, que no me mire.

James asiente. Nos acercamos a donde están Any, Jon y Carlota; esta última no le quita ojo a la morena que está colgada del brazo de Anthony y que parece comérselo con la mirada.

—Hola.

Any me devuelve el saludo y me da dos besos; Jon hace lo mismo y Carlota también, sin apartar la mirada de Anthony

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunto.

—Amigos de la universidad de Anthony y su exnovia. Al parecer, mantienen la amistad.

—No hay nada de malo en que sean amigos —dice Any para picar a Carlota.

—No, no lo hay, pero no entiendo cómo puede estar sobando a Anthony delante de las narices de su actual novio.

Miro en la dirección de Carlota y me fijo en el joven rubio que está al lado de Anthony. Hablan amigablemente mientras su novia acaricia el brazo de su ex.

—Tienen una relación abierta —apunta Any— no le importa que su novia esté con otros tíos. Aunque yo lo veo horrible. Si quieres a alguien, no soportas verlo con otra persona.

—Opino lo mismo. Los celos me lo impedirían —dice James.

—Es una moda, ahora hay mucha gente liberal —le explico— Te sorprendería saber cuánta.

—Yo no —apunta mirándome.

—Yo tampoco. —Le saco la lengua— Por muy moderna que sea, no me gusta compartir. Ya ves, es una manía que tengo. Lo que es mío, es mío. —Esto último lo digo mirando a Eliza, que está cerca escuchando todo.

—Pues es muy divertido —añade esta.

—Yo no le encuentro la diversión, así que deja de perseguir a mi novio o dejaré yo de ser paciente y respetuosa contigo. Me he cansado de fingir que te soporto o que aguanto a muchos de los que están aquí, ¿te enteras?

Eliza me mira con los ojos desorbitados. Lo mismo que Any, pero en su caso es de admiración.

—Carlota... —empieza a decir Eliza buscando el apoyo de su prima.

—A mí no me líes. Ya has oído a Candy, vete a buscar a otro.

Eliza para fastidiar, mira a Jon.

—Lo pasamos tan bien juntos...

—Ni se te ocurra seguir por ese camino —le dice Any— o te tiraré de los pelos hasta dejarte calva.

—Hazlo, pero eso no cambiará el pasado, y aunque tú ahora te empeñes en acostarte con él, yo siempre seré la primera. Siempre.

Any nos sorprende a todos cuando le da una bofetada, y más cuando después de dársela, sale corriendo.

Jon mira a Elizq con furia.

—Si te muerdes la lengua, te envenenas. Lo importante no es ser la primera, sino la última. —Y sale corriendo detrás de Any.

—El fin de semana no podría haber empezado mejor —comenta Carlota mirándose las uñas, como si lo que pasara no fuera tan importante como su manicura.

Eliza sale hacia donde están los amigos de Anthony y nos mira desafiante.

—No te acerques a ella —me dice Carlota sin apartar la vista de sus uñas— y no la vuelvas a amenazar.

Tras decir esto y dejarme desconcertada, se aleja hacia la recepción. Me vuelvo hacia James, que asiste a la escena muy serio. Está tenso, muy tenso, y ni mi caricia en su mano logra apartar de él esta tensión.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé, pero tengo las alarmas activadas. —Me mira y trata de sonreír—. Tranquila, solo es desconfianza ante lo nuevo y los recuerdos de lo que viví aquí. Nada más. Pero siento que hay algo más.

Llegamos a la piscina. Es muy grande y está rodeada por hamacas y sombrillas de paja. A uno de los lados están las barbacoas y las mesas de madera. Si no estuviera tan tensa, lo disfrutaría más, pero la seriedad de James no hace que yo me sienta mejor. Venir no ha sido buena idea. Vamos a la mesa donde están Any y Jon; parece que lo han solucionado todo, pues no dejan de hacerse arrumacos.

—¿Qué tal la cabaña? Nosotros nos hemos arrepentido un poco de compartirla con tanta gente —me dice Any mirándome.

—¿Está Eliza entre esa gente?

—¿Acaso lo dudas? Se ha acoplado de mala manera. Pero no pienso dejar que me estropee el fin de semana.

—A ver si es verdad —apunta cansado su novio—. Ven, ayúdame a traer la comida.

James me pregunta con la mirada si está todo bien, y tras asentirle con la cabeza, se marcha con Jon.

—¿Qué os pasa? —le digo a Any—. Pensé que ya habías aceptado que tiene un pasado.

—Sí, pero verla a ella me recuerda que estuvieron juntos íntimamente y no me gusta un pelo.

—Te entiendo. A mí tampoco me gusta imaginarme a James con otras.

—Ya, pero tú tienes suerte de que sus amantes dejaron de existir hace años. —La miro con los ojos como platos—. Vale, ese comentario no es muy acertado. El caso es que yo no le deseo mal a nadie, ni siquiera a Eliza, por mal que me caiga. Pero ¡es que es insoportable!

—¿Quién? —pregunta Carlota, que acaba de llegar seguida de su séquito, Tania y Esther. Sigue la mirada de Any—. Ah, mi prima. Sí que lo es. ¿Sabes que también estuvo con Anthony? Me acabo de enterar. Al parecer Anthony tiene muchas ex.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —le pregunta Any.

—No, para nada. Lo único es que creí que no era así, que estaba centrado en su pintura...

—¿Lo has visto? ¡Está buenísimo! —dice Tania poniendo ojitos cuando localiza a Anthony—. A mí no me importa con quién haya estado.

—Pues todo para ti. Podías ir a ver si lo consigues —le dice Carlota alentándola.

Tania y Esther se miran y se marchan a donde está Anthony.

Me sorprende que Anthony no me haya saludado. Solo me ha dicho hola con la mano y nada más. No recuerdo haberme enfadado con él o haberle dicho algo para que me ignore de esa manera. Ya antes estaba raro, pero al menos me hablaba. Tendré que hablar con él.

—Si no las soportas, podrías decírselo de forma que lo entiendan—dice Any a Carlota cuando se van las que creía que eran sus amigas.

—¿Decirles «No os soporto, dejadme en paz» no es suficiente?

—Pensé te que te caían bien —le comento.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, y es mejor así —lo dice con suficiencia, pero siento que tiene un sentido oculto.

—Anthony está raro —apunta Any.

—Sí, pero él es raro. Habéis conocido su parte amable. Por lo general suele ser reservado y no exterioriza lo que le sucede. Aunque nosotros hablábamos con regularidad, había veces que no sabía de él en meses.

—Pues conmigo nunca ha sido así.

—Porque tenía un fin. —Miro a Carlota—. ¡No te hagas la tonta!, le gustabas y por eso solo te mostró su parte buena. Ahora que ya no tiene nada que hacer contigo, te ignora.

—No creo que le gustara, nunca lo sentí así.

—Chica, si eres corta de entendederas, no es mi problema.

—¡Carlota! —la regaña Any.

—¿Qué? No la he insultado.

—Déjala, no pasa nada. Encuentro divertida su forma de hablarme.

—No sé si me gusta hacerte gracia, pero lo dejaré estar —me responde Carlota.

—Qué detalle —ironizo.

Any y Carlota se ponen a hablar de la universidad de Any. Al parecer, ya ha estado mirando pisos con Jon. Carlota va a estudiar en la universidad que hay cerca de nuestro pueblo, donde estudió su padre, y el padre de su padre. No le han dejado que valore siquiera la posibilidad de irse a otro lugar. Cojo la botella para dar un trago de agua, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, siento que voy a viajar en el tiempo. Me cojo a la mesa cuando se hace más intenso que otras veces. Mareada y desconcertada, observo a Any, que me mira preocupada. Este ha sido peor que los otros.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Me sorprende la voz de Anthony y lo veo al lado de Any observándome preocupado.

—Nada.

—No digas que nada, que casi te has desmayado. ¿Te pasa con mucha frecuencia?

No sé por qué, su pregunta hace que lo mire a los ojos y que sienta un imperioso deseo de responderle. De decirle la verdad.

—Tony —lo advierte Carlota, pero él no separa sus ojos de mí.

—Sí, todos los días desde hace una semana. Cada vez es peor...

—Pero es por la tensión —apunta Any— nada que tenga que preocuparnos.

Aparto los ojos de Anthony y miro a Any, que me observa preocupada.

—Estoy bien, solo es la tensión, como ha dicho Any. Voy a por algo de comer.

Me levanto y voy hacia la cafetería. Aún me siento algo temblorosa por lo que ha pasado y me inquieta que siga sucediéndome y cada vez con más intensidad. Por unos instantes, he creído que de verdad iba a viajar en el tiempo.

Llego a la cafetería y me siento en un taburete de la barra. Me pido un refresco de naranja y dejo que su frescor me calme. De repente siento unos brazos rodearme por detrás. James. Me besa en el hueco del cuello y espera que le diga qué me pasa.

—He sentido una vez más que viajaba en el tiempo.

—Lo sé. Yo también siento como si fuera a viajar en el tiempo a la misma vez que tú, como si estuviéramos conectados.

—¿También te has mareado?

Me gira en la silla para que lo mire a los ojos.

—No. Solo he sentido que algo tiraba de mí.

—Esto pasará. Tiene que pasar...

—Lo hará.

James me besa antes de que pueda ver en sus ojos que de verdad lo cree. Y me dejo llevar, pues no tengo claro que lo que vaya a ver en su mirada me ayude.

Termino el postre y me apoyo en James, sintiéndome llena.

—No puedo moverme, no sé cómo he sido capaz de terminarme ese trozo de tarta —les digo a Any, Jon y Carlota.

Carlota está sentada a mi izquierda, James a mi derecha, y Any y Jon enfrente. En las otras mesas están los demás jóvenes que se han apuntado a esa salida. Pero nadie me inquieta tanto como Carlota. A veces la veo mirando con resentimiento a la gente que nos rodea y me sorprende que haya elegido sentarse a mi lado y no al de Any; y lo que más me intriga es que Any lo vea normal.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Hay un lago cerca que me gustaría mostrarte. Bueno, creo que hay un lago cerca —me dice James algo bajito.

—Sí, así bajaré la comida.

—¿Os vais solos?

Miro a Carlota.

—¿Pasa algo? No es común tu preocupación por mí.

—Tienes razón. Idos y perdeos por el bosque, y si no volvéis, mejor para todos.

Lo dice sin mirarme.

James me toma de la mano y me guía con maestría por estos parajes. Se nota que tiene dominio del medio y que sabe moverse por el bosque con facilidad. Me dejo guiar por él confiada.

—Ya estamos cerca. Espero que no lo hayan trasformado en un centro comercial —me dice recordando el otro lago en el que estuvimos y que hoy ya no existe.

Andamos un poco más y James se detiene haciendo que choque con él.

—Sigue existiendo.

James se hace a un lado y veo ante mí un precioso lago con las aguas completamente cristalinas y azuladas.

Es magnífico, y agradezco que el paso del tiempo y la ambición destructiva del hombre no nos hayan privado de estas bellas vistas. Me separo de James y voy hacia la orilla, el agua tan cristalina invita

a meterse. Aunque no sé si será bueno por la digestión...

Escucho movimiento tras de mí y cuando me vuelvo, veo a James quitándose la camiseta y luego los pantalones. No puedo apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. Me fascina cómo sus músculos se estiran y se contraen con cada movimiento. Viene hacia mí solo con un bañador puesto.

—¿Vamos? —me pregunta cuando llega a mi lado.

—La digestión...

—No pasa nada, Candy.

—Si te bañas cuando no ha pasado una hora desde que has comido, te puede dar un corte de digestión y... —Me callo cuando me coge en brazos y me mete al agua con él—. ¡Está helada!

James se separa divertido cuando ya me he mojado hasta la pantorrilla y se sumerge en las frías aguas. Dudo de si seguirlo o no. Al final decido adentrarme y me quito el vestido de verano y lo lanzo a la orilla. Las chanclas van tras él —espero que se sequen con este sol.

Me zambullo en el agua. Conforme mi cuerpo se acostumbra a su temperatura, el baño se hace más placentero. James me espera a pocos metros. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar hasta él, extiende su mano y, cuando se la cojo, tira de mí con facilidad hasta que caigo en sus brazos. Él hace pie en esta parte del lago, yo no. Le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y lo atraigo hacia mí. James me sonríe antes de bajar sus labios a los míos y besarme con intensidad, abro la boca para dejar que su lengua la explore. Me acaloro, el agua helada se convierte en una balsa de aceite caliente. Me retuerzo sobre él y siento su creciente deseo de acariciar mi feminidad. Me muevo de manera inconsciente, tratando de buscar alivio. James pasa una de sus manos por mi costado y la sube en dirección a mis pechos. Gimo entre sus labios cuando llega a ellos y aparta la tela de mi bañador. Me siento morir por sus caricias. Me acaricia el pezón, que se endurece bajo su contacto. Yo, a mi vez, acaricio su pecho memorizando cada detalle. Pero necesito más, lo quiero todo de él. Bajo mi mano a su culo a la vez que lo acerco más a mí con mis piernas. James se separa y me abraza con fuerza, tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de nuestros corazones.

—Aquí no.

No hace falta que diga nada más; ambos sabemos a qué se refiere.

Nos quedamos abrazados. Paso las manos por su espalda y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Me encanta estar así con él. Pasado un rato, me separo y lo miro a los ojos.

—Hola —le digo sonriente, como si acabáramos de vernos tras un viaje.

—Hola. —Me besa—. ¿Nadamos?

Nadamos un poco por el lago. Cuando me canso, voy a la orilla y me siento en ella dejando que el agua me acaricie. Me apoyo en los codos y observo a James nadar, hasta que sale del agua y admiro su buen físico con deleite. Se sienta a mi lado y me coge para ponerme ante él y que use su pecho como punto de apoyo.

—¿Estás mejor? Por lo que te pasó esta mañana, digo.

—Sí, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no he pensado en ello. —Juego con su mano—. Me preocupa volver a viajar en el tiempo —le confieso.

Él me entiende como nadie.

—No creo que eso vuelva a pasar. Creo que tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando a dejar de hacerlo.

—Ojalá. —Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos—. ¿Y si volviera a viajar? ¿Seguirías a mi lado? Aunque entendería que quisieras tener una relación con alguien que...

James me gira entre sus brazos para que pueda mirarlo a los ojos.

—No entiendes nada si me preguntas algo así —me dice serio—. Que volvieras a viajar en el tiempo no cambiaría nada.

Lo beso feliz. Después, me fijo en este apacible entorno.

—Si miramos a nuestro alrededor, es como si estuviéramos en tu tiempo.

—Sí, el paisaje es parecido..., si no bajo la vista y me fijo en los hilos que llevas por bañador.

—¡No son hilos! —Me miro el biquini. Sonrío—. Seguro que las mujeres de tu siglo también se vestirían así si pudieran.

—Es posible. Sería divertido ver el escándalo que montarían.

—Si regreso, lo haré solo por ver sus caras espantadas. Total, sin hacer nada, la gente ya chismorrea de mí...

Quiero parecer despreocupada, pero en el fondo no lo estoy. Y la mirada de James me hace ver que él lo sabe. Que ambos sabemos que odiaría tener que volver a pasar por los viajes en el tiempo si él ya no está allí.

Continuara...

Hola, un capitulo mas y termino por hoy, con respecto al nombre de terry mas adelante se aclarara todo, James es lo unico que el recuerda de su pasado.

Un abrazo ...

AbigailWhite


	29. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

 **CANDICE**

Tocan a la puerta de mi cabaña y voy a abrir. James se ha vestido y se ha ido con Jon; no he visto lo que se ha puesto, pues estaba durmiendo una pequeña siesta.

Cuando regresábamos del lago, nos encontramos con Any y Jon y nos hablaron de ir a una fiesta esta noche junto a la hoguera. Ya quedamos en que él se vestiría primero y me dejaría la cabaña para que Any y yo nos pusiéramos guapas, pues ella no quería que Jon estuviera delante. La verdad es que a mí también me apetece darle la sorpresa a James cuando vea el vestido que me he traído para la ocasión.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Carlota me devuelve la mirada de recelo.

—Any viene por ahí y yo estoy aquí para darle mi opinión. No sabe qué ponerse

Carlota entra sin que la invite; al poco aparece Any.

—Os necesito a las dos —me dice a modo de saludo cuando ve mi cara seria—. Además, últimamente os soportáis más.

—¡Sí! Vamos a acabar siendo megaamigas inseparables. —Carlota hace como que devuelve—. No inventes, Any, solo la soporto porque es tu amiga.

—Vale, vale. —Any deja sobre la cama unas bolsas y un par de vestidos— ¿Cuál os gusta más?

—El azul —respondo al tiempo que Carlota dice:

—El negro.

—¿Veis por qué os necesito a las dos? Cada una tiene un gusto y sé que me diréis la verdad. ¡Vamos a maquillarnos! Ah. —Any me tira una bolsa de papel marrón— Es para ti.

Lo saco y lo tiro sobre la cama como si me quemara.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué es eso?!

—¿Acaso eres tonta y no sabes lo que es la lencería?

Miro a Carlota seria.

—Es un regalo para ti... o para James.

—Yo y él no... Él, yo... ¡No lo quiero!

—Eso está claro. Si no, el pueblo habría sucumbido bajo las aguas.

Carlota se quita una pelusa imaginaria de su pantalón para restar importancia a su comentario.

—Pensé que no creías esas cosas.

Alza los hombros.

—Y no las creo. Era solo por fastidiarte.

—Pruébatelo, esta noche es perfecta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Has visto esta cabaña? Aunque la casa de Terry también es preciosa, allí hay muchos recuerdos del pasado. Esta cabaña está libre de recuerdos tanto para ti como para él, y además hay luna llena.

—Que yo sepa, el solo lleva viviendo en esa casa unas semanas. Dudo que tenga muchos recuerdos allí —apunta Carlota.

Miro a Any, ansiosa por ver cómo sale de esta.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Terry ya había venido al pueblo antes con su ex, pasaron unos días en esa casa. Y se lo contó a Candy, ignorando lo que ella sentía por él, y desde entonces a Candy esa casa le recuerda a su odiosa ex.

Miro a Carlota pensando que ha notado la excusa tan mala de Any, pero se encoge de hombros dándola por buena.

—Bueno, ahora será mejor que empecemos a pintarnos. Algunas necesitan una gran capa de maquillaje para poder parecer guapas.

—Pues entonces ya sabes, empieza, no te cortes.

Carlota me mira y para mi sorpresa, en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa, pero esta desaparece pronto.

—Bueno, empecemos —dice Any, que coge la ropa interior que me ha comprado y me la lanza guiñándome un ojo.

La dejo otra vez en la cama, pero no descarto la idea de ponérmela. Hoy en el lago una vez más hemos estado a punto de hacerlo. En el fondo sé que, de no estar al aire libre, James se habría dejado llevar y yo estoy preparada. No sé por qué lo sé, pero lo siento así. Y quiero hacerlo. Tengo un mal presentimiento y necesito aferrarme a estos momentos con James. Lo quiero todo de él.

Ya listas, salimos de la cabaña. Al cerrar, Any me levanta un poco el vestido que llevo y me sonríe cómplice.

—No te lo creas mucho —le digo, porque sé que ha visto mi ropa interior.

—Ya, ya.

Me sonrojo. Carlota lanza un bufido poco femenino, haciéndonos parecer unas niñas haciendo travesuras. Any la abraza y Carlota sonríe. Sonríe de verdad, como siempre que está con Any, y me doy cuenta de las pocas veces que su gesto de seriedad y persona que se cree mejor que todos no aparece en su cara.

Vamos hacia donde los dueños del complejo van a organizar la hoguera y la barbacoa, que va incluida en el precio de la cabaña. Observo a Any y a Carlota cogidas del brazo. Any va con un vestido negro que se ajusta a sus curvas, con un cinturón rojo a juego con sus zapatos altos —algo incómodos para estos parajes, la verdad—. Carlota se ha puesto unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta de seda de tirantes en tonos verdes que le queda algo holgada en la cintura. Yo, por mi parte, llevo un vestido blanco de tirantes por encima de la rodilla. En el pecho tiene un pequeño estampado en uno de los lados pintado por mí, unas rosas rojas, que combinan con los tirantes , el lazo que llevo debajo del pecho, y unas sandalinas con muy poco tacón, también en tonos rojos. El pelo lo llevo recogido con una trenza africana lateral.

Llegamos a donde están nuestros compañeros y los otros clientes. Siento que James está cerca, pero no lo veo entre la multitud. A quien sí encontramos es a Jon, que se queda literalmente con la boca abierta al ver a Any. Esta rodea su cuello con los brazos y lo besa en los labios, dejándolo más perplejo aún. Carlota pasa por su lado y se va hacia donde están sus amigas, quienes no paran de alabar lo guapa que está cuando se saludan. Carlota acepta sus halagos moviendo la mano. Busco a James sin éxito, y ya estoy pensando en volver a la cabaña a por mi móvil para llamarlo, cuando un ramillete de flores naturales se posa ante mí. Concentro la vista y veo que es la mano de James la que sostiene estas flores silvestres entrelazadas. Lo cojo sin soltarle la mano, y me vuelvo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias.

—No tienes por qué dármelas. —Sus ojos vagan por mi cuerpo con gesto serio, no sé si le gusta lo que ve o no— No logro a acostumbrarme a verte vestida con tan poca ropa delante de tanto idiota.

Me río y le golpeo flojo en el brazo.

—Espero que, pese a eso, te guste lo que ves.

—Me gusta mucho, Candy, y no sé si eso es bueno o acabaré por secuestrarte y llevarte a la cabaña para tenerte solo para mí.

Pienso en la idea y no me disgusta.

—Tal vez luego deje que me secuestres.

Las pupilas de James se agrandan antes de sonreír de medio lado.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas —me dice al oído, acariciándome con su dulce aliento.

Me besa en el cuello produciéndome un sinfín de escalofríos.

—Malo —lo reprendo alzándome para darle un beso en los labios.

Se separa tras morderme el labio juguetonamente.

Caminamos hacia donde están Any y Jon. James me pasa una mano por la cintura y me pega a él. Yo estoy encantada con esta cercanía. No me canso de estar junto a él, siempre quiero más y más. Además, con esos vaqueros desgastados y esa camisa negra está impresionante.

Any saluda a James y luego me coge de la mano y tira de mí para ir hacia la zona de la comida. Me vuelvo y alzo un hombro a modo de disculpa a James, este me guiña un ojo.

Me derrito...

—Candy, la baba no sale bien de la ropa.

—Ja, ja.

Le doy de broma en el brazo y vamos hacia las bandejas. Ponemos un poco de todo en ellas.

—La verdad es que está como un tren. Aunque mi Jon no tiene nada que envidiarle. Es mejor que las lagartas no sepan lo bueno que está debajo de esa ropa ancha.

—Yo sí lo sé. —Eliza. «Qué casualidad».

Any se gira con cara de pocos amigos, tan rápido que casi se le cae lo que tiene en la bandeja.

—No merece la pena.

—Me pregunto si seguirías pensando lo mismo. Si supieras que antes de que James fuera tu novio, me acosté con él.

La miro incrédula y me entra la risa. Eliza me mira alucinada, Any también, no me extraña.

—¿Pretendes que te crea? Sé que entre tú y James no pasó nada.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué sé que en la nalga derecha tiene una cicatriz en forma de zeta?

Hago memoria de la única vez que lo he visto medio desnudo, cuando me colé en su cuarto de baño. Tenía jabón y las líneas de la mampara no me dejaron verlo bien. Vi lo justo para sofocarme, pero no lo suficiente para saber si dice o no la verdad.

—Veo que ya no te ríes tanto. Piensa en mí cuando te acuestes con él.

Se aleja y trato de ir tras ella, Any me coge.

—Tranquila, no merece la pena —dice imitando mi voz—No la soporto.

—James no ha estado con ella.

—Y ¿por qué sabe eso? ¿Tiene esa marca?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y si la tiene?

—No lo sé, pero James me dijo que nunca había tenido nada con ella y yo lo creo. Tenga esa marca o no. Pero no me gusta saber que le ha visto el culo.

—Te aseguro que a mí tampoco... El culo de Jon, quiero decir —se apresura a apuntar, como si hiciera falta.

Terminamos de coger la cena y vamos hacia James y Jon, que han ido a por algo de bebida y han reservado sitio en una de las mesas altas de madera que han puesto cerca de la hoguera. James, tan galante como siempre, nos quita las bandejas de las manos y las pone sobre la mesa. Lo miro pensando en lo que me ha dicho Eliza y mi vista va hacia su culo.

—¿Candy? —Alzo los ojos y miro a James, que parece divertido por mi descarada mirada hasta que nota que algo me preocupa—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Eliza va diciendo que se ha acostado contigo —le digo sin rodeos—y que tiene como prueba una cicatriz en forma de zeta que tienes en la nalga derecha. Yo no la creo, pero me molesta que sepa eso de ti... Porque por tu cara de enfado, sé que lo de la marca es cierto.

—Es cierto. Hace años me hirieron ahí con una espada.

Me recorre un escalofrío al darme cuenta de que esa herida podría haber sido más grave... Bueno, esa, o cualquiera de las que marcan su cuerpo.

—Ahora vengo —dice James buscando a Eliza con la mirada. Lo cojo de la mano.

—Voy contigo. Me muero por saber qué excusa va a poner para haberte visto desnudo.

Llegamos a donde está Eliza, al vernos se queda seria y no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Eliza asiente a James y nos sigue. Me doy cuenta enseguida que James ha adoptado el rol que usa para intimidar a la gente, y Eliza se le queda mirando al pecho, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada— Me he enterado de que vas diciendo por ahí que nos hemos acostado. ¿Se puede saber por qué cuentas semejante mentira?

Eliza da un respingo asustada, y aprieto la mano a James para que no se pase tanto. No sé por qué me preocupo por esa arpía.

—Yo no... —Me mira de reojo—. Te vi desnudo nadando en el mar y por eso sabía lo de tu marca. Lo siento.

Lo dice mirándome a mí a los ojos, y siento que está siendo sincera. Luego se aleja hacia donde están sus amigos y trata de ser la de siempre. Sin embargo, me ha dejado una extraña sensación en mi

interior. Decido olvidarla y centrarme en James y en lo que he descubierto.

—¿Bañándote desnudo? —Observo a James, que me mira divertido—.No le veo la gracia.

—Pues yo sí se la veo, no has parado de hablarme de que en tu siglo hay mucha libertad con el cuerpo humano y cuando yo decido darme un baño a las cinco de la mañana en la cala de mi propiedad desnudo, te alteras. No hay quien te entienda, Candy—me dice con guasa para picarme.

—Yo no me baño desnuda..., pero mira, tal vez lo haga. —Me empiezo a ir, pero James me lo impide cogiéndome de la mano.

—Ni se te ocurra —me dice susurrando sobre mis labios.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Pues de ser así, espero ser yo el único que disfrute de ese espectáculo.

Me recorre un escalofrío solo de imaginarme la escena. No me creo tan osada como para bañarme desnuda al aire libre, y menos con James observándome, pero la mera idea hace que me sienta flaquear.

James me besa y regresamos a donde están Any y Jon. A medio camino, siento que voy a viajar en el tiempo y me aferro a James con fuerza. Es más intenso que las otras veces. James me gira y me coge de los brazos. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y casi pierdo el conocimiento; solo su voz hace que no me deje atrapar por la negrura.

—Candy. Estás pálida.

—¿Va todo bien? —Escucho la voz de Anthony y asiento.

—Tengo hambre, solo es eso..., solo es eso.

Les sonrío a ambos, pero James sabe que miento, y Anthony se lo cree, pero no parece convencido con mi excusa; pese a eso asiente y se va.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí. Ha sido menos intenso —le miento y no dejo que nuestros ojos se encuentren para que no vea la verdad.

Nos reunimos en la mesa con Any y Jon, y tomo una bebida con azúcar. Poco a poco me siento mejor y James parece notarlo, pues se va relajando. Le cuento a Any lo que ha pasado.

—Ojalá lo de Jon también fuera mentira.

Jon lo ha escuchado y la mira serio, harto ya de ese tema.

—Deja el pasado atrás, Any —le aconsejo.

—Es curioso que me lo digas precisamente tú, que sales con alguien que pertenece al pasado. ¿De verdad el pasado no influye en el presente?

Miro a Any extrañada, ella no es así, no sé por qué se comporta de esta forma. Observo a James, que hace como que se centra en la comida, aunque está pendiente de nuestra conversación.

—Any...

—Mira, no me hagas caso, pero siento que al final el pasado vuelve para recordarnos que no se puede escapar de él, por mucho que queramos. A veces es mejor resignarse...

—¿Tratas de decirme algo?

Any me mira aturdida. Abre y cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

Qué raro es todo esto. Una parte de mí ha sentido como si ella no fuera consciente de lo que decía.

—Vamos a bailar —le dice a Jon, y se lo lleva a la pista improvisada de baile cerca de la hoguera.

Cuando se van, James se acerca a mí y me mira para saber cómo me encuentro. Yo no tengo ganas de hablar, solo de agarrarle la mano con fuerza. No, el pasado no va a volver para arrebatarme a James. La sola idea de perder a James me congela por dentro.

—Candy.

Alzo la vista y entrelazo mis ojos con los de un preocupado James.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Sonrío sin sentirlo, decidida a no pensar en las palabras de Any.

James observa la comida sin catar de los platos.

—Deberías cenar algo primero, Candy.

—Debería.

Observo la comida y no siento hambre alguna. El mal presentimiento que ya tenía anidado en mi interior no ha hecho más que intensificarse con las palabras de Any.

Como algo para que James se quede tranquilo, me lo trago sin disfrutarlo. Cuando ya no puedo fingir más, tiro de él cerca de la hoguera y lo abrazo apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. James me devuelve el gesto con sus fuertes brazos posando sus manos en mi cintura. Se está tan bien aquí...

De repente, a mi mente acuden imágenes de lo que creo que ha sido la vida de James. Una vida privada de libertad. Y ahora que es libre, se ha atado conmigo. Enseguida, comienzo a sentirme un lastre. Me agarro más fuerte a él, mientras la inseguridad hace que me imagine a un James triste con el paso de los años, preso en una relación que no le da todo lo que necesita. ¿Por qué pienso esto ahora? No lo entiendo. Trato de apartar por todos los medios estos pensamientos de mi mente, intento decirme que la libertad está sobrevolada cuando tu única compañera es la soledad. Que a veces eres libre simplemente decidiendo al lado de quién quieres estar para vivir tu vida y compartir tus aventuras. Pero no consigo quitarme la imagen de un James triste y de un James que al final me abandona.

Alzo la vista. Sus ojos azules me observan serios, tal vez siente la desazón que me invade.

—Deberías ser libre —le digo, sintiéndome estúpida por no ser más fuerte—. Este mundo es muy grande y yo soy solo una pequeña parte de él.

—Candy...

—Sé que al final te irás.

¿Por qué he dicho eso? ¿Por qué no lo niega? Debería decirme que no. James me observa desconcertado y casi tengo la sensación de que no ha escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, como si no lo hubiera dicho en alto..., pero lo he dicho, ¿verdad?

Desconcertada, miro a mi alrededor y me percato de que varias personas nos observan. ¿Qué está pasando? Me voy hacia atrás, tratando de comprender qué ocurre.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contesto.

Observo a Anthony a unos pasos de mí, mirándome serio. Me canso de su distanciamiento.

—Voy hablar con Anthony.

James me contempla serio, pero asiente.

Busco a Anthony. Está con sus amigos de la universidad. En cuanto me ve, se acerca a mí y observa tras de mí, y yo hago lo mismo. James está apoyado en una mesa, dejándonos privacidad pero sin perderme de vista.

—No le caigo muy bien —apunta.

—Yo creo que más bien sois los dos muy cabezotas y os cuesta admitir que podríais ser amigos. —Anthony no lo niega—. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? —le pregunto cuando nos alejamos de sus amigos.

Anthony no dice nada, está tenso y siento que me oculta algo.

—Nada...

—Mientes. Tu actitud no es normal. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

—Va todo bien, Candy. Son problemas, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

No me mira a los ojos.

—¿Y entonces por qué siento que me ocultas algo? Llevas días así.

Una vez más no me mira y alza los hombros restándole importancia.

—Es mejor que regresemos o tu novio se va a mosquear.

—James no se mosquearía, confía en mí.

—Me alegro.

Anthony empieza a caminar hacia donde están sus amigos. Regreso con James.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Está muy raro últimamente y no me quiere contar por qué.

—Ya te acabarás enterando.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Me fijo en la fiesta. No me apetece estar aquí. Tiro de James. Me sigue. Nos adentramos en la arboleda que rodea el complejo. No sé de qué huyo, pero siento que eso es justamente lo que hago. Pasamos por un césped bien cuidado y de repente se encienden los aspersores y doy un chillido cuando siento que el agua helada nos moja. Es como una bofetada que me hace reaccionar. James está aquí, yo no lo retengo; si él no quisiera estar conmigo, se iría.

Me río feliz y noto cómo los funestos pensamientos se alejan de mi mente con el poder de mi risa. Aliviada, tiro de James hacia uno de los aspersores.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Creo que es evidente.

El agua ha empapado mi vestido y la camisa de James se pega a su pecho. El pelo mojado le cae sobre la frente y sus labios son acariciados por pequeñas gotas. Me alzo y lo beso sin restricciones. Lo necesito. Necesito sentirlo en cuerpo y alma, saber lo mucho que le importo. Sentir sus caricias. Que estas den voz a los votos de amor que nunca nos hemos pronunciado.

James adentra su lengua en mi boca y me devora haciéndome gemir entre sus labios. Me entra calor, el agua que nos rocía de vez en cuando no es suficiente para enfriar mi sangre. James me acerca más a él, haciéndome consciente de su deseo. Me recorre un escalofrío. Tiro de su camisa, pero él detiene mis manos.

—No soy un exhibicionista.

—No lo parece teniendo en cuenta que te bañaste desnudo delante de Eliza.

—No se me pasó por la cabeza que alguien entrara en mi propiedad. En este siglo está penado por ley, si mal no recuerdo.

—Es cierto.

Me alzo para besar a James, pero tras un rápido beso me detiene. Nos alejamos hacia la cabaña y solo cuando James cierra la puerta, dejando fuera a todos los curiosos, me arrastra hacia sus brazos y me besa con toda la pasión contendida. Me derrito. Ardo entre sus brazos. Sus manos suben y bajan por mi cuerpo, quemándome a su paso. La ropa me molesta, no me deja sentirlas con totalidad. Me separo y me alzo el vestido. Pero cuando llega la hora de quitarlo del todo me invade la indecisión. Observo los ojos de James: es tal la pasión que veo en ellos y lo que yo creo que es amor, que me lo quito del todo y lo dejo caer a un lado. En cuanto quedo libre de él, James me mira de arriba abajo, y noto cómo sus pupilas se dilatan ante lo que ve; le gusta mucho. Atrevida, doy una vuelta y antes de que termine, James está pegado a mi espalda.

—¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? O mejor dicho, ¿qué no llevas puesto?

—Es un tanga, James, no es nada fuera de lo común... —le digo divertida y complacida por su reacción. Tendré que dar las gracias a Any.

—Para mí lo es. —James pasa una mano por mi cintura desnuda y la sube lentamente hacia la copa de mi sujetador negro de encaje—Dios, no sabes cuánto te deseo, Candy. No te imaginas cuánto.

Me acaricia con los nudillos la parte baja del pecho y me pregunto qué lo retiene, por qué se controla.

—Yo también te deseo... Quiero ser tuya en cuerpo, pues desde que te vi sé que eres parte de mi alma. Y te necesito por completo.

James se tensa y se queda quieto. Pienso que se va a alejar. Me siento tonta por mis palabras, que tan cerca han estado de decirle que lo amo como sé que nunca amaré a nadie, pero tengo miedo de decirle que lo quiero y que él no me responda.

—Mi dulce Candy.

Las palabras de James me acarician la nunca y, tras estas, su mano se adentra bajo mi sujetador haciendo que se me escape un gemido por la sorpresa.

Mi pecho se contrae ante el juego de sus dedos. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y los labios de James atrapan los míos para besarme al tiempo que sus manos obran magia en mí. Me derrito entre sus brazos, sus manos me elevan y hacen que me olvide de todo lo que nos rodea salvo de él. Quiero más, lo necesito entero. Me giro sin soltar sus labios y tiro de su camisa mojada para despegarla de su cuerpo. Cuando lo consigo, James se aparta lo justo para quitársela, dejando a la vista sus cicatrices. Me acerco a una de ellas cerca de su corazón y se la beso, dando gracias porque no me lo arrebatara. Él pasa sus dedos por la marca que hay bajo mi pecho que casi me costó la vida, y me pregunto si también da gracias por tenerme a su lado. Él no sabe qué me sucedió, pero intuyo que se hace una idea. Me encanta el cuerpo de James. Su ancho pecho, sus estrechas caderas y su estómago marcado por el duro esfuerzo. Es perfecto.

Observo a James, sus ojos entornados no pierden detalle de lo que hago. Me muerdo el labio, pensando en si seré capaz de quitarle el cinturón, pero antes de que lo haga, James gruñe y me besa apartando mis dientes de mis labios y cambiándolos por los suyos, que me muerden con delicadeza. Sus manos van a mi sujetador y me lo rompe. «Tendré que explicarle su funcionamiento», pienso divertida. La prenda cae al suelo.

Nos movemos hacia la cama y me deja caer con delicadeza sobre sus finas sábanas. Me observa desde arriba como si fuera lo más bello que ha visto en su vida, y por primera vez me siento guapa. Me siento hermosa ante sus ojos. James se cierne sobre mí. Me acaricia los muslos y los separa con sus ásperas manos para acomodarse entre mis piernas. Su pecho se funde con el mío y gimo ante el placer de sentirlo piel con piel. Me remuevo, lo cual parece gustarle, porque se pone tenso. Me besa y vuelvo a mover las caderas, haciendo que James pierda el control y me bese con desesperación. Su lengua me invade al tiempo que nuestros cuerpos se mueven, buscando alivio. Alzo los pies tratando de quitarle con ellos el pantalón. Me molesta. James se separa y baja por el cuello dejando un reguero de besos a su paso para acabar sobre mis pechos. Involuntariamente los acerco a sus labios y observo cómo se adentra uno de ellos en su boca.

Cuando creo que voy a morir de placer, se aparta de la cama y se despoja de la ropa ante mi atenta mirada. De pronto, presa de la impresión de verlo desnudo ante mí, me invade el temor por lo que está a punto de pasar. James se acerca una vez listo y antes de colocarse entre mis piernas, me quita la ropa interior. Lo miro a los ojos. Necesito perderme en ellos, pues sé que solo en su bella mirada azulada encontraré la seguridad que me falta para dar este paso. Sin dejar de mirarme, adentra una de sus manos entre mis piernas y me acaricia. Me muerdo el labio a punto de perder la cordura. Todo es muy intenso. Y sé que es porque estoy con James. Porque lo amo con todo mi ser. Él se coloca y, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se adentra en mi interior. Me duele. Lo nota y se detiene. Una gota de sudor cae por su frente y muere en mi mejilla. Asiento como si supiera que es lo que él necesita. Sin más, se adentra del todo en mí, haciendo que por unos instantes seamos uno. Y que estemos unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando se empieza a mover, el placer vuelve y me muevo con él. Me besa con infinita ternura, me acaricia con amor, y noto cómo los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Lo abrazo con fuerza. Lo amo como solo los amantes pueden hacerlo y me dejo llevar por esta pasión que me arrastra. Exploto entre sus brazos y lo agarro con fuerza, creyendo que así nunca se irá de mi lado. Que nunca perderé esto que nos une y nos hace ser uno.

—Te quiero —le digo cuando regreso de este viaje y mi cuerpo poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad—. Te quiero —repito. Y noto cómo más lágrimas inundan mis ojos cuando él no me dice lo mismo.

Ahora que todo ha pasado, que la pasión poco a poco se enfría, me invade el temor de que todo esto no haya sido lo mismo para James que para mí. Que para él solo haya sido una más en su larga lista. Su silencio me enfría y hace que mis temores, hasta ahora acallados, invadan con más fuerza mi mente.

Lo miro a los ojos, y el arrepentimiento que veo en ellos no ayuda.

Continuara...


	30. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

 **CANDICE**

Me despierto de golpe, como si sintiera que algo no está bien. Siento frío y abro los ojos. El sol entra por la ventana y me hace cerrarlos momentáneamente. Me giro en la cama y compruebo que el frío que he sentido se debe a que estoy sola. Paso la mano por el lado de la cama de James y descubro que está helado: no ha pasado la noche aquí.

Inquieta, salgo de la cama y cojo mi ropa del suelo. Al hacerlo, veo que en mi mano derecha llevo un anillo con rubíes y esmeraldas que representa la flor del escudo de James. ¿Por qué llevo este anillo en el dedo? Lo acaricio y me invade el dolor. Algo no va bien. No me cuadra que James me dé este anillo con su escudo real estando dormida. Además, tengo un tremendo dolor en el pecho, como si mi subconsciente supiera algo que yo desconozco y que no me gustará. Busco por el cuarto una pista y no tardo en darme cuenta de que las cosas de James no están. El armario está abierto y en él solo están mi maleta y mi ropa colgada. Las suyas han desaparecido. Como si fuera posible encontrarlo todavía cerca, me lavo la cara y me visto deprisa para salir a buscarlo. Ni me miro al espejo, pues sé que no tengo buena cara, tengo la preocupación y el miedo marcados en la mirada.

Abro la puerta para salir y me encuentro con alguien a quien no quiero tener cerca ahora mismo: Carlota.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Estoy buscando a Any. No estaban en su cabaña y pensé que había... —me mira— tienes una cara horrible, más incluso.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo. Any no está aquí...

—¿Y James? —Carlota entra en la cabaña.

—Tengo que irme...

—¿Por qué te ha dejado una carta? —Me giro siguiendo la mirada de Carlota, y veo sobre la mesa de centro una carta apoyada en un jarrón con flores silvestres que James ha debido de recoger para mí—Acaso no sabe que existen los móviles? Por favor, qué anticuado.

Corro hacia la nota y la abro esperando encontrarme en ella bellas palabras de amor.

 _ **Estimada Candice**_ _:_

Ya ese «estimada» hace que la tensión se apodere de mí. Sigo leyendo con el corazón encogido, intuyendo que lo que viene a continuación no me gustará:

 ** _Siempre he sabido que me conoces incluso mejor que yo mismo. Creí que podía vivir a tu lado. Pero no puedo. Necesito ser libre, vivir lo que nunca he podido._**

 ** _Lo siento. Siento no ser la persona destinada para ti. Siento no ser la persona con la que puedes estar. Lo he intentado, pues eres maravillosa y te mereces a alguien que te lo dé todo. Ya es hora de que puedas vivir al fin una vida completa. No dejes que nuestra historia te detenga. Ama y vive con intensidad. Allá donde esté nunca me olvidaré de ti. Una parte de mí se queda contigo,_**

 ** _TERRY_**

No, no puede ser. Leo la carta una y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas no me dejan ver. Me ahogo entre mis llantos y noto cómo alguien me abraza. Me dejo hacer, pues ahora mismo necesito un salvavidas. No me creo que me haya dejado. No después de lo de anoche. Me siento usada, siento que me he entregado a alguien que solo quería de mí una noche. Sé que con el tiempo no pensaré así de James, pero hoy, después de perder mi virginidad, me siento doblemente abandonada. Para mí todo esto es nuevo y necesitaba su apoyo, no que se fuera. ¡¿Cómo ha podido irse así?! Y ¿por qué firma como Terry? ¿Es acaso su forma de decirme que él siempre fue Terry el Oscuro? Ahora no me cabe duda de que es así; solo alguien que no siente nada puede irse de esta forma.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, Candy. La voz dulce de Carlota me sorprende. Me separo, pues es ella quien me abraza. Me mira como si entendiera por lo que estoy pasando.

—¿Has leído la carta?

—Sí..., lo siento. Sé lo que duele perder a la persona que amas. Ver que lo vuestro no puede ser.

—¿Lo dices por tu ex?

—¿De verdad me crees capaz de amar a ese idiota con medio cerebro?

—No sé qué pensar contigo, me desconciertas.

—Mejor así. Y ahora me voy. Tu verdadera amiga debe de estar a punto de llegar.

Carlota se va hacia la puerta y, al abrirla, aparece Any a medio vestir con la parte de arriba del pijama y un vaquero y en zapatillas.

—¡¿Cómo que te ha dejado?! Cuando Carlota me ha mandado el mensaje no me lo podía creer.

—¿Dónde estabas? Fui a vuestro cuarto y llamé, pero no había nadie.

—Estaba allí, no te escuchamos. —Carlota alza los hombros y se marcha sin más—. ¿Candy?

Any cierra la puerta. Le tiendo la carta. Me siento en la cama y me abrazo las rodillas. Estoy triste, dolida, enfadada... y lo peor es que su olor aún sigue impregnado en mi piel. Una parte de mí quiere ducharse y no tener nada que me recuerde la mejor noche de mi vida, pero otra no quiere perder ese último vestigio de él, ya que nunca más me sentiré completa entre sus brazos. Me abrazo más fuerte. Me siento muy pequeña, quiero esconderme. Abrazarme hasta desaparecer. Quiero que vuelva.

—Tranquila, Candy, saldremos de esta.

No le digo nada, pues en el fondo sé que, aunque siga con mi vida, una parte de mí se ha apagado para siempre. Y lo peor es que en el fondo de mi garganta tengo atascado un grito de dolor que solo quiere salir por mi boca, llamando desesperada a James o como se llame como si eso fuera a hacerle regresar.

Meto mis cosas en la maleta. Any ha ido a recoger las suyas cuando le he prometido que estaba bien. Ambas sabemos que solo la tranquilizaba, que es mentira. Estoy destrozada. Mi traicionera mente me trae recuerdos de lo que hemos vivido juntos el y yo, y no paro de preguntarme qué he hecho mal para que me deje de esta forma tan mezquina. ¿Acaso no me merecía que me dijera todo eso a la cara? Me siento engañada, y el dolor que siento en el pecho se está empezando a trasformar en odio. Odio porque solo haya pensado en sí mismo, porque haya huido sin decirme adiós, sin siquiera dejar una puerta abierta a la amistad. Tal vez ahora no fuera posible, pero pensé que ante todo éramos amigos, y que no quiera saber nada más de mí me desconcierta. Se ha ido sin dejar una puerta abierta a un posible reencuentro, como si todo lo vivido fuera mentira. Conforme el enfado aumenta, me doy cuenta de que no conozco a James en absoluto... James... Decir ese nombre me duele, pues yo a quien conocía era a Terry, salí con James, y ahora no conozco a ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, el Terry frío que conocí encaja más con la persona que se ha ido sin mirar atrás en mitad de la noche. Y él lo ha dejado claro al firmar con ese nombre.

Tal vez James solo haya sido una invención suya para tenerme y luego abandonarme... ¡Qué tonta he sido al creer que me podía amar!

Enrabietada, termino de guardar mis cosas en la maleta. Al cerrarla, mis ojos se posan en el anillo y hago amago de quitármelo, pero no puedo, me veo incapaz de hacerlo, como si algo dentro de mí me lo impidiera. Enseguida lo atribuyo a que lo que en el fondo quiero es mirarlo y recordar lo tonta que he sido para que no me vuelva a pasar.

La rabia y el dolor corren con fuerza por mis venas, de la misma forma que anoche corría por ellas la pasión.

Deshago la cama con saña. Nunca más dejaré que nadie me engañe de esta forma.

—¿Se puede? —Miro hacia la puerta que he dejado entreabierta para Any y veo a Anthony, que está evaluando el cuarto— Veo que os vais... ¿Ha pasado algo? —Lo miro a los ojos, sabiendo que mi rostro muestra las evidencias de que sí ha sucedido algo—. Ya veo que no estás bien.

—Qué listo eres...

—No la pagues conmigo.

Tiene razón.

—Lo siento.

—Anoche estaba dando un paseo cuando vi a James. Tenía mala cara y estuve hablando con él.

—¿De qué?

—Me enteré de lo que había pasado con Eliza y..., bueno, digamos que lo amenacé con que si te hacía daño se las vería conmigo.

—Pues ya ves, lo ha hecho, y dudo mucho que alguno de los dos podamos echárnoslo a la cara.

—Tal vez esté en su casa...

—Lo dudo.

—Candy —alzo la mirada y lo observo seria— no me gusta lo que veo en tus ojos. Esa frialdad... está creciendo por momentos en ti.

—Me da igual.

—A mí no. Prefiero que me grites, que llores, pero no esta pasividad que no es propia de ti. Eres una persona apasionada...

—Y tonta. Y no quiero volver a serlo.

—No lo serás. No pienso dejarte sola nunca.

Me recorre un escalofrío ante su vehemencia.

—Yo no te necesito cerca.

—No lo veo así, pues tal vez te interese alejarte de todo y venir conmigo.

—¿A dónde?

—Voy a estudiar un curso de pintura con una de las mejores pintoras de este siglo. De hecho, su forma de pintar me recuerda mucho a la tuya, y me peguntó si conocía a alguien más a quien le pudiera interesar. Pensé en ti, pero dudaba de que te quisieras marchar del pueblo ahora que estabas con James...

—James ha dejado de existir. Ahora es Terry el Oscuro, su nombre hace honor a su alma. Solo un ser sin sentimientos podría dejarme tirada después de...

Me callo y noto cómo la frialdad que quiero representar se resquebraja. Anthony se acerca y me abraza. Trato de separarme, de apartarme de su abrazo, pero finalmente cedo y pasa lo que no quería: que me deshago en lágrimas.

—Esta es mi Candy. No cambies nunca, por nada ni por nadie. Si no, serás como el resto de las personas de este mundo y tú eres única. No dejes que él también te arrebate eso.

No digo nada y dejo que el dolor salga.

—Me iré contigo. No quiero seguir en ese pueblo ni un día más.

—Bien. Creo que es hora de que te cuente la verdad de por qué he estado raro estos días, sé que ahora es el momento adecuado para ello.

Asiento, sabiendo que me lo dirá cuando esté preparado.

—Vámonos. No quiero regresar al pueblo.

Tal vez esté huyendo, pero si, como dice Anthony, tengo que ser fiel a mí misma, ahora mismo quiero no volver a un lugar que solo me traerá recuerdos de Terry, que solo aumentará el odio que siento por él. Es mejor marcharme lejos ahora que puedo hacerlo. Es curioso que ahora que por fin son libre y puedo vivir una vida completa, me siento más incompleta que nunca.

Continuara...

 **Se Fue**

 **Laura Pausini**

Ya no responde ni al teléfono

Pende de un hilo la esperanza mía

Yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza por él

Porque de pronto ya no me quería

Porque mi vida se quedo vacía

Nadie contesta mis preguntas

Porque nada me queda sin él

Se fue, se fue

El perfume de sus cabellos

Se fue, el murmullo de su silencios

Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula

Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios

Se fue, me quedó solo su veneno

Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo

Se fue, y la vida con él se me fue

Se fue, y desde entonces ya solo tengo lágrimas

Encadenada a noches de locura

Hasta a la cárcel yo iría con él

Toda una vida no basta, sin él

En mi verano ya no sale el sol

Con su tormenta, todo destruyó

Rompiendo en mil pedazos esos sueños que construimos, ayer

Se fue, se fue

Me quedó solo su veneno

Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo

Se fue, y la vida con él se me fue

Se fue, y la razón no la sé

Si existe Diós, debe acordarse de mi

Aúnque sé que entre él y yo

El cielo tiene solo nubes negras

Le rogaré, le buscaré, lo juro, le encontraré

Aúnque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas

En esta vida obscura, absurda sin él

Siento que se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo

Si tiene límite, el amor, lo pasaría por él

Y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches

Yo le siento y le amaré

Como le pude amar la vez primera

Que un beso suyo era una vida entera

Sintiendo como me pierdo por él

Se fue, se fue

El perfume de sus cabellos

Se fue, el murmullo de su silencios

Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula

Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios

Se fue, me quedó solo su veneno

Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo

Se fue, y la vida con él se me fue

Se fue, y la razón no la sé

Se fue, me quedó solo su veneno

Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo

Se fue, y la vida con él se me fue

Se fue, y la razón no la sé


	31. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

 **CANDICE**

 _Un año y medio después_

Salgo de mi coche, aparcado delante de la mansión de Terry. Verla me duele. El tiempo no ha disminuido lo que sentía. Tal vez sí apagó mi enfado y me hizo reconocer y aceptar que lo mucho que lo odié ese día era solo por lo mucho que lo amaba. No puedo culparlo por no amarme de la misma forma. Por haber visto en mis ojos lo que sentía y haberse sentido agobiado por mis sentimientos. Cuando lo acepté y dejé de vivir con odio, pude seguir con mi vida y ser yo misma de nuevo. No es fácil hacerlo, no cuando lo recuerdo cada día, pero poco a poco he aprendido a convivir con su recuerdo.

He intentado salir con otros chicos, pero en la primera cita salgo huyendo. No dejaba de compararlos con Terry, con sus besos, con sus caricias..., ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

En estos meses ha cambiado mucho mi vida, y más desde que Antony me reveló qué era lo que lo tenía así de tenso:

—¿Candice White?

«Ha cambiado mucho», pienso cuando dice mi apellido, mi verdadero apellido.

No uno inventado por una niña de cinco años y que nunca digo porque sabía que no era el mío. Este es el de verdad, el que heredé de mi padre..., de un padre que el destino quiso poner en el camino de Anthony y que él me ayudara a mí a encontrarlo.

Me recuerdo hace casi dos años huyendo de este pueblo con lo puesto al lado de Anthony. Any no se tomó muy bien que me fuera antes de lo previsto, pero aceptó que, al igual que ella iba a seguir su camino con sus estudios, yo debía seguir el mío. En este tiempo nos hemos visto poco, pero nos hemos llamado casi a diario.

Al llegar al taller de la pintora de la que me habló Anthony no esperaba lo que me iba a encontrar. La mujer estaba de espaldas pintando un paisaje, cuyos trazos y colores eran muy parecidos a los míos, tal como Anthony me había dicho. Lo miré intrigada, preguntándome cómo era posible que tuviéramos un estilo tan parecido sin habernos visto en la vida y, por supuesto, sin haber visto nunca sus cuadros. La mujer se volvió hacia Anthony y le dio dos besos; su cercanía me gustó, aunque en ese momento no fui capaz de apreciar nada. Cuando se giró a saludarme se quedó quieta, petrificada:

—Tú... Tú...

Intrigada, alcé mis ojos hacia ella y entonces fui yo la que se quedó helada. Sus ojos eran verdes, como los míos, y el pelo rubio que cubría su preciosa cara de cincuenta y pocos años era igual que el mío.

Me sentí mareada, y ella también. No podíamos dejar de mirarnos. Anthony, al vernos juntas, entendió nuestra reacción.

—Es increíble veros juntas.

Por el comentario de Anthony supe que él ya lo sabía.

—¿Tú eres...? ¿Tú de dónde sales? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó al fin la mujer. Cuando le dije el nombre de mi pueblo, perdió del todo el color del rostro y se sentó, cogió su móvil y llamó a alguien—Tienes que venir... Sí, ahora, ya.

—Dieciocho cumplidos en enero, y solo nos parecemos, no quiere decir nada —dije yo tratando de explicar ese hecho y que no solo nuestra forma de pintar fuera semejante. Todo aquello no me gustaba—. Hay gemelos por todo el mundo que no son familia y se parecen sin más...

—Ya, es posible, pero yo he vivido con mi familia en tu pueblo, y mi hijo hace poco más de dieciocho años dejó embarazada a una joven de allí que alegó que lo había perdido. Como comprenderás, el que te parezcas tanto a mí, que vengas de allí y tengas la edad que tendría el bebé que habría tenido mi hijo es para preguntarse si puede haber algo más que un parecido.

—No puede ser. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que entre en el taller de la que podría ser mi abuela? Todo esto es absurdo...

—El destino a veces tiene curiosas formas de divertirse.

—Y también está el hecho de que pinta como tú.

Observé a Anthony; algo en su forma de decirlo me mosqueó.

—¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que podía ser de mi familia? ¿Era esto lo que me ocultabas, lo que me tenías que mostrar?

—Sí, no sabía cómo decírtelo, cómo te lo tomarías. No sabía cómo traerte aquí. —Tanto la pintora como yo lo miramos atentas a su explicación—. Cuando te conocí —dijo refiriéndose a ella— vi el parecido que tenías con Candy; solo un ciego podría no verlo. Y luego, vuestros cuadros eran tan semejantes... Te pregunté de dónde venías y un día, hablando con tu hijo, le dije en plan de broma si sabía de la existencia de algún hijo secreto suyo, y él me respondió que salvo un aborto hace casi dieciocho años, nunca había sentido la paternidad cerca.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Es mi amiga y no quería contarle nada de mis sospechas sin saber si el conoceros le haría daño.

—Ha sido una encerrona, Tony, y existe la posibilidad de que no seamos familia.

—No. Ya te he dicho que no quería hacerte daño con mis sospechas...

—¡¿Nos has hecho una prueba de paternidad?!

—Sí. No fue complicado coger la botella de cerveza de Thomas y llevármela para compararla con una prueba de ADN de Candy. Mi padre tiene contactos y, por una vez, me he aprovechado de sus influencias.

—Estoy alucinando.

Empecé a dar vueltas por la sala.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho antes de invadir así mi vida... —lo reprende la mujer.

Yo solo podía pensar en lo que había descubierto, en cómo Anthony me había llevado allí engañada para presentarme a mi familia. Porque no tenía dudas de que las pruebas habían dado positivo; de lo contrario, Anthony no me habría llevado allí.

—¿Y si no hubiera pasado lo de Terry? ¿Qué excusa habrías puesto para traerme engañada hasta aquí?

—Estaba pensando en ella cuando se me presentó la ocasión. Sé que todo esto te viene bien ahora, cuando necesitas centrarte en algo que no sea Terry.

—¿Quién es ese tal Terry?

—Su exnovio. La ha dejado con una nota.

—Lo siento mucho, Candice.

La mujer dudó si poner o no una mano sobre la mía. Al final lo hizo, y pensé que era el primer contacto físico con alguien de mi sangre, alguien de mi familia.

No rechacé el gesto, pero al final me alejé y observé por la ventana asimilando la nueva situación.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá?

Escuché la voz de un hombre joven; en su tono había preocupación por su madre. La mujer se lo contó. Pude sentir cómo todos tenían la mirada fija en mi espalda. Yo no quería darme la vuelta. Estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de su rechazo. Era mi padre. Así lo sentía. Mi padre, un padre que al parecer ignoraba que su novia no había abortado como él creía:

—No puede ser..., ella abortó. ¿Me engañó?

—A menos que me mintieras cuando me dijiste que desde ese día te costó cuatro años dejarte arrastrar por una mujer, sí.

—¡¿Cuatro años?! Eso es mucho tiempo —añadió Anthony.

—Tenía solo quince cuando pasó todo aquello. Era un chico inocente que se vio arrastrado por algo desconocido, y me asusté cuando dijo que estaba en estado. Me asusté tanto de ser padre tan joven que luego no quería que me pasara hasta tener una edad algo más adulta. Quería estar preparado para que si algo fallaba, poder afrontarlo, no ser un niño asustado...

Agaché la cabeza y sentí que alguien se acercaba. Y supe que era él.

—No estaba preparado, es cierto, me aterré cuando me dio la noticia, pero no sentí alivio cuando me dijo que te había perdido... Fue como si hubiese perdido una parte de mí. Estaba asustado porque solo era un niño..., de haber sabido que existías, habría hecho lo posible por estar a tu lado.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Porque creí cada una de sus palabras. De haberlo sabido, me habrían cuidado él y su familia, no me habría sentido tan sola. Pues aunque los padres de Any siempre me han cuidado, nunca he sentido con ellos un lazo especial. Nunca he sentido que su hogar fuera el mío.

Me volví, temerosa de encontrarme cara a cara con mi padre. Cuando lo enfoqué, me sorprendió lo joven que era, y es que si echaba cuentas no tenía más de treinta y tres años. Sus ojos verdes eran como los míos y me observaban con el mismo miedo al rechazo que yo tenía, y a pesar de que su pelo era castaño claro, reconocía en sus rasgos los míos. Era mi padre.

—Hola —dije.

Una palabra pobre para expresar todo lo que sentía. Pero él me sonrió con calidez. Con una ternura que me hizo deshacerme en lágrimas y echarme a sus brazos.

—Eh, no llores, que soy un tonto ante las lágrimas de mujer. Me puedes sacar todo lo que quieras —me abrazó con torpeza y acepté su gesto.

Estábamos unidos al fin. Y odié al destino y a mi madre por separarme de su lado.

Cuando más tarde nos sentamos a hablar con mi abuelo y con la prometida de mi padre, les conté todo... Bueno, casi todo. Nada de viajes en el tiempo y cosas raras. Solo que no recordaba nada de mi infancia. Pude ver en la mirada de mi padre la rabia por que no me hubiera criado con mi madre.

—¿Ni tan siquiera sabes quién es?

—No, ni quiero saberlo. No quiero saber nada de una mujer que nos separó.

—Ni yo tampoco. Para mí esa joven no existió nunca —dijo Ágata, que es como se llama mi abuela, con determinación.

Thomas me miró y asintió.

—Ven, es hora de que estés por fin con tu familia —me dijo Ágata.

Cogí su mano y desde ese día, todo mi mundo cambió. Pero el cambio me vino bien: me hizo no pensar en Terry.

Un día que estaba sola con Anthony en el taller de mi abuela pintando dejé el pincel y lo miré. Él hizo lo mismo y esperó:

—Gracias. Gracias por cuidar de mí y no dejar que me llevara una desilusión.

Hacía un mes que conocía a mi nueva familia. Nos habíamos hecho otras pruebas de paternidad para que no quedaran dudas, y es que mi padre es pediatra y tiene contactos. En ese mes no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada, o al menos no de día, pues por la noche, acostada en el cuarto que mi abuela Ágata había habilitado para mí en la casa que tenía sobre el estudio, me dormía deshecha en lágrimas pensando en Terry. Por el día, en cambio, me levantaba con fuerzas para conocer nuevas cosas de mi familia, para aprender a pintar junto a Ágata e intentar ser feliz.

En todo ese mes, Anthony había estado a mi lado, pero no habíamos hablado de nada. Hasta que una mañana entró en mi estudio y me pilló llorando. Sin decir palabra, limpió mis lágrimas y me dijo:

—Nunca dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Soy tu protector.

Y de verdad lo sentía así. Sentía que Anthony me protegería contra todo y contra todos, y una parte de mí sabía que si había estado distante, era porque no sabía cómo decirme lo que había averiguado de mi posible familia. Todo cobraba sentido.

—Ya veo.

Le sonreí y lo salpiqué con el pincel, pues el momento me había parecido muy intenso y quería suavizarlo. En cuanto la pintura le dio en la cara, hizo lo mismo con su pincel, y acabamos sucios y siendo regañados por mi abuela, que no aprobó que desperdiciáramos las pinturas, aunque no podía ocultar la sonrisa de vernos manchados de esa guisa.

Con el tiempo, descubrí que tenía muchas cosas de mi padre y de mis abuelos. He viajado mucho con mi abuela y he plasmado bellos paisajes en mis lienzos. Me he ido haciendo un nombre en las galerías y cuando nadie anda cerca, en mi estudio de pintura, he dejado que mis dedos den vida a nuevos retratos de Terry. Pero siempre acabo por emborronar el lienzo y llorando sobre mis manos llenas de pintura. Un día mi padre me encontró así y me abrazó, solo me abrazó, hasta que saqué todo lo que tenía dentro y pude hablar y contarle lo que había pasado. Necesitaba decirle cómo me sentía, que me entendiera, y lo hizo. Desde entonces estamos más unidos. Cuando me calmé, me tendió unos papeles.

—Venía a decirte que me gustaría que llevaras mi apellido. Quiero que seas mi hija ante todos. Si tú quieres.

Vi el apellido White y lo acaricié, sentí que era el mío y asentí. Desde entonces, no firmo mis lienzos con Candice. Ahora soy Candice White y me gusta, me gusta sentirme parte de algo, saber de dónde vengo. El problema es que no tengo ni idea de hacia dónde voy. Aunque el encontrar a mi familia me ha hecho sentirme completa de alguna forma, no lo estoy. Una parte de mí sigue vacía desde que Terry se fue, y lo odio. Odio sentirme así.

A pesar de ello, he aprendido a vivir con eso, a vivir el presente y a esperar a que llegue el día en que deje de sentir este vacío.

—¿Es usted? —Vuelvo al presente y asiento—. Bien, le explicaré qué ha sucedido en su casa.

Su casa. Miro la mansión de Terry... No, mi mansión. Terry se compinchó con Any para que firmara unos papeles sin que supiera que era el contrato de compra. Él la compró a mi nombre. Me enteré al poco de irme. No la quería aceptar, pero tampoco me podía deshacer de ella. Al aceptar el apellido de mi padre, cambié las escrituras y ahora todo está en orden. He mandado que dos veces por semana vengan unos trabajadores a limpiarla y a cuidarla. No puedo dejar que se eche a perder. Aunque debería. Así podría pasar página definitivamente.

Firmo los papeles y acompaño al jefe de bomberos dentro de la casa. Al parecer, uno de los cuartos inferiores se prendió fuego y necesitaban que viniera a firmar los papeles del perito y del seguro. Está todo cubierto, pero como no podía mandarles mi firma por correo, no me ha quedado más remedio que venir. Me ha molestado que haya ocurrido justo ahora, cuando acaba de nacer mi hermano pequeño.

Mi padre y Martina, su novia desde hacía muchos años, se casaron hace un año y hace días nació mi hermano, Austin. Es precioso, pelón y con algunos rasgos míos. Me encanta tenerlo en brazos y protegerlo. Me parece increíble quererlo tanto si apenas lo conozco, pero así es el amor. No querían que viniera sola, pero ellos aún no pueden viajar con el pequeño, y yo necesitaba venir, sobre todo para comprobar si había superado lo de .

Pero en cuanto me adentro en la casa, sé que no, que cada esquina me lo recuerda. Me recuerda lo que viví en su siglo y en el mío. A mi mente regresan todos esos momentos con fuerza y tengo que sujetarme a la barandilla de la escalera para no caerme por la impresión.

—¿Está bien?

Asiento y me recompongo. «Vamos, tengo que ser fuerte», me animo.

Caminamos hacia la salita que se ha quemado. No es mucho. La alarma de la casa avisó a los bomberos y llegaron pronto, y todo ha quedado en unos pocos muebles calcinados y una pared ennegrecida; nada que no se pueda arreglar. Los objetos siempre se pueden remplazar. Las personas, no.

—Como ve, se resolvió con presteza. Los pintores lo dejarán como nuevo en pocos días y se comprarán muebles nuevos. Será como si no hubiera sucedido.

Asiento y lo sigo a la cocina para que me explique algo del seguro. Firmo todo lo que me dice y quedo con él para que vengan mañana los obreros a trabajar. Cierro la puerta y la soledad de la casa me atrapa. Me derrumbo. Como un alma en pena, subo al cuarto que era de Terry. Me adentro en él. No sé qué esperaba encontrar, pero está vacío. No he venido aquí desde que se fue, no quise venir a buscarlo, sabía que se había ido. Supongo que en el fondo esperaba que hubiera dejado algo suyo olvidado, pero no hay nada. Ninguna evidencia de que él vivió aquí.

Voy hacia la cama y recuerdo las noches que pasé abrazada por él. Donde creía que me quería con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hacía. Donde pensaba que me abrazaba con el deseo de no soltarme jamás. Todo mentira. Era todo mentira.

Enfurecida por el recuerdo, deshago la cama y tiro las sábanas y los cojines por el cuarto. Pero no es suficiente para hacer que mengüe este dolor.

—No la tomes con la cama. No tiene la culpa de tu torpeza a la hora de elegir hombres.

Me giro. Carlota está en la puerta. Ella es la que se ha ocupado de la casa en mi ausencia. No sé por qué acepté que ella la cuidara, pero cuando se ofreció, le dije que sí. Una prueba más de lo mal que me encontraba. Aunque me fastidie reconocerlo, lo cierto es que me fío de ella. Anthony me ha contado muchas cosas de ella, de una Carlota que no conocía, lejos de su cinismo y su mirada altanera. Y me recuerda a mí. No sé por qué se oculta. De hecho, Anthony siempre le ha echado en cara que ya no se parece a la joven que conoció por carta y por teléfono, y Carlota nunca ha hecho nada por remediarlo o por darle una explicación. Por eso ya no son tan buenos amigos.

— Tú tampoco —le digo, porque su último ex, un compañero de universidad, le era infiel con una de sus amigas. Me lo contó Any.

—No, la verdad es que no.

Carlota entra a recoger los cojines del suelo y los deja sobre la cama; yo la dejo hacer. Necesito salir de aquí. Bajo a la cocina y abro los armarios para ver qué hay en ellos; están vacíos. Anoto lo que necesito.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Al menos unos días, hasta que se arregle todo.

—Como quieras.

Sigo tomando notas. Miro a Carlota cuando me canso de este silencio.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Lo cierto es que no. Esta semana apenas tengo clase y puedo acompañarte. Aunque me desagrade la idea, claro —apunta.

—Claro.

Sigo tomando notas.

—Dentro de dos meses cumples veinte años. Qué vieja.

—Tú los cumples dentro de tres. Eres casi tan vieja como yo.

—Ya, pero sobre mí no circula una profecía, y esta sí es cierta.

Me giro. En este tiempo he aprendido a ser normal y no he querido pensar en profecías, viajes en el tiempo ni nada mágico que se escape a mi conocimiento. Sin embargo, aquí está la prueba de que lo que me sucedió no fue normal.

—Y ¿qué dice esta vez?

—Que cuando pasen cuatro lustros desde tu nacimiento (es decir, veinte años, por si eres tontita y no lo sabes) —la observo seria—, el pueblo se destruirá preso de la influencia de los cuatros brujos, y la destrucción de este pueblo y del mundo tal como lo conocemos recaerá sobre ti.

Me recorre un escalofrío. El corazón me late con fuerza. Me recuerdo que no son más que invenciones de gente aburrida, como lo han sido todas. Que si me siento diferente es por todo el tiempo que llevo lejos de este pueblo de locos.

—Te aseguro que no es cierto.

—Por si acaso, deberías irte, esconderte lejos.

—No lo haré, no creo en esos cuentos para niños. Me iré cuando tenga que irme. Y alguien tan listo como tú no debería creérselos.

—Es evidente que, de las dos, yo soy la más lista. Por eso mismo sé que es cierta. Pero tú misma. Si te quedas, trataré de evitar que lo destruyas todo.

—¿Tú y cuántas más como tú?

—Me basto y me sobro.

Llaman al timbre.

—Yo voy. Tú sigue con esa lista o no terminarás nunca y me muero de hambre. Espero que me prepares algo bueno.

—No te he dicho que te fuera a invitar.

—Lo sé, no hace falta, ya me invito sola.

Carlota se va y la doy por imposible. Sigo a lo mío hasta que escucho su voz molesta.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Me tenso. Sé que no puede ser Terry, él está lejos viviendo su vida, pero la posibilidad de que sea él me altera.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —es Anthony— y ahora déjame pasar.

Siento una tremenda desilusión y me digo que no es bueno sentirme así si quiero salir adelante.

—Si te alegraras tanto, habrías hecho por verme en este tiempo, pero has estado ocupado, a saber con qué zorra.

—Ja, ja. Tú sí que has estado ocupada con ese imbécil. ¿Y qué? ¿Era bueno en la cama?

Escucho un bofetón y unos pasos acelerados. Miro a la puerta y veo entrar a una acalorada y enfadadísima Carlota seguida de Anthony, que tiene una marca de dedos en la mejilla y le dice:

—Lo siento.

—Yo no. Sigo pensando que solo sales con zorras.

—Carlota... —le dice Anthony a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué? Mira, si hubieras salido con Candy, habrías elegido a una persona insoportable, pero sé que es de fiar, no como tus ex.

—Vaya, gracias por lo que me toca. —Me acerco a ellos y me pongo en medio—. Ya vale, los dos.

—Sí, ¿se pude saber por qué no me has esperado? Sabías que habíamos quedado y que te habría acompañado en cuanto regresara de mi viaje.

—Tenía que hacer esto sola.

—No estás sola, y me duele que me dejes al margen de tu vida, y más cuando decides regresar a un lugar que te trae recuerdos tan amargos.

—En eso tiene razón, deberías haberlo traído contigo. Es un poco tonto eligiendo novias, pero nadie te cuidará como él. Salvo yo misma, claro.

—No necesito niñeras...

—Pero sí amigos. —Anthony se acerca y me alza la cara—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hecha una mierda —responde Carlota por mí—. Y ahora vayamos a comprar. Candy nos invita a comer.

—Sí, será mejor que vayamos a comprar —respondo mirando a esta irreconocible Carlota.

—Sí, papá, todo bien. —Se me sigue haciendo raro llamarlo papá, pero hace un año lo hice y me sentí bien, y en poco tiempo se ha ganado mi cariño—. Además, Anthony está aquí y no ha consentido irse a su casa. Se ha instalado en uno de los cuartos.

—Me alegra que cuide de ti. Aunque sé que no hay nada entre los dos, si lo hubiera, no me opondría.

—Como si esto no me lo hubieras dicho nunca.

Mi padre se ríe. Escucho el llanto del bebé y la voz de Martina.

—Tu hermano tiene unos pulmones increíbles. Lástima no saber si os parecéis en eso.

—Papá, no empieces, no podemos cambiar el pasado. Lo que cuenta es que ahora estoy contigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Thomas lo intenta, pero se culpa de no haber estado a mi lado desde que nací. Sé que le amarga que no recuerde lo que viví de niña. Y también que miró el expediente médico que me hicieron el día que me encontraron Espe y Any, para ver si me habían forzado. En él ponía que nadie había abusado de mí, pero le inquieta dónde estuve antes de eso y con quién. Si no me lo dice abiertamente es porque sabe que me hace daño hablar de este tema. A veces deseo recordar..., otras, lo temo.

—Y ¿qué tal la gente del pueblo? ¿Siguen hablado de tonterías?—pregunta mi padre.

—Sí. Al parecer creen que destruiré el pueblo y pondré en peligro el mundo el día de mi cumpleaños.

Mi padre se queda callado. Se lo conté todo una noche que necesitaba su apoyo, pues hacía un año que Terry se había ido.

Me escuchó atento y aunque le costó aceptar la historia, me creyó y me dijo que desde siempre había escuchado estas historias de brujos, pero no creía que fueran ciertas. Ahora sabe que en parte sí.

—¿Y has sentido que viajabas en el tiempo?

—No, todo está bien.

—Me alegro.

Mi padre estaba preocupado por si los viajes en el tiempo regresaban al volver a la casa, pero no he sentido nada. Lo pregunta con naturalidad al lado de su esposa Martina, pues cuando quise hablar con él, me pidió que se lo contara al resto de la familia, y acepté. Me gusta haber compartido con ellos este secreto y que no me miren como si me lo hubiera inventado todo.

—Voy a acostarme. Estoy cansada...

—¿Estás bien? Esa casa ha debido de traerte recuerdos.

—Muchos, por eso me he tomado una tila doble.

—Llámame si lo necesitas. Con tu hermano no consigo dormir una noche del tirón y lo mismo me pillas despierto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pero aunque esté mal, sé que no lo llamaré. Ahora más que nunca necesita descansar.

Es entrada la noche y no consigo dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos pienso en Terry. Decido levantarme y subir a mi estudio. Estar aquí no conseguirá que logre coger el sueño, pero he pensado mucho en mis pinturas y en este cuarto. Observo los retratos de Terry, los que le hice cuando no estábamos juntos y los que pinté estando juntos, y cómo cambia su mirada. En estos últimos, sus ojos sonríen, son más azules. Creí que era feliz y plasmé esa felicidad en su mirada; ahora sé que solo confundí la realidad. Que Terry no había cambiado, yo lo idealicé todo. Y pese a saberlo, lo sigo queriendo y en el fondo siempre esperaré que regrese a buscarme. Paso los dedos por los lienzos antes de ir hacia el centro del cuarto y miro el cielo estrellado. Me tumbo en el suelo tras apagar la luz y observo las estrellas, imaginado que está a mi lado. A veces me permito admitir que lo necesito e imagino que volvemos a estar juntos, aunque al ser consciente de la realidad me haga el doble de infeliz.

—Despierta, dormilona. No creo que el suelo sea muy cómodo.

Abro los ojos dolorida y enfoco a Anthony

—No, no lo es. Me duele todo —le digo incorporándome.

Bajamos a desayunar. Al poco llegan los obreros para rehabilitar la casa. Los dejo trabajando y subo a mi cuarto a darme una ducha y a cambiarme. Hoy ha amanecido un día frío, así que me pongo un vestido de manga larga abombada y cuello cuadrado, diseño mío, y, cómo no, tiene toques de pintura en el pecho y en la falda. La modista me ha pedido vender mis diseños en su tienda y le he dicho que sí. Los del pueblo no los compran por ser míos, claro, pero los turistas sí y han tenido mucho éxito. Y aunque sea muy trabajoso pintarlos a mano, me gusta que mis pinturas se expongan de otra forma además de en mis cuadros.

Me abrigo y salgo hacia el pueblo. Anthony ha ido a su casa y Carlota no sé dónde se ha metido... Tampoco me importa.

Llego al pueblo. La gente me mira, pero me da igual, ya no intento encajar aquí. Si no les gusto, no es mi problema. Con la gente que me quiere y donde sí encajo soy feliz.

—Candy —Me vuelvo hacia Felicia. Desde que me fui la he visto alguna que otra vez, cuando ha viajado cerca de donde vivía—. ¿Has regresado? —me pregunta tras darme dos besos y un pequeño abrazo.

—Mi casa se quemó. La que me dejó Terry. —Asiente tras mi especificación—. Y me ha tocado venir para firmar papeles y revisar cómo va todo. Estaré unos días.

—Me alegra mucho. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa?, mi hijo tiene muchas ganas de verte.

—Yo también, verlo en fotos no es lo mismo.

—Si tienes algo que hacer...

—No, ahora me viene bien.

Felicia sonríe. Paso el día con ella y con Erik, que no se separa de mi lado. Está muy grande y me encanta pasar tiempo con él. Cuando regreso a mi casa, el silencio de esta se cierne sobre mí. Anthony me dijo que debía dormir en su casa, pero que si necesitaba algo, lo llamara.

Me canso de dar vueltas en la cama. Cojo una manta gruesa y me dirijo hacia los pasadizos con una linterna. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los recorría. Prefiero no pensar en los intrusos que puedan haber habitado en ellos. Llego a la cueva y me siento allí, abrazándome las rodillas y tapándome bien con la manta.

Me quedo mirando el mar iluminado por la luna pensando en Terry, en cómo desde aquí lo traje a mi mundo para perderlo después. Aunque si se hubiera quedado en su siglo, lo habría perdido igualmente.

Me quedo dormida acariciando el anillo que me dejó y no he podido quitarme.

Me recorre un escalofrío. Adormilada, pienso en Terry en ese escalofrío que sentía cuando él estaba cerca. La luz del amanecer me hace despertarme del todo. Me doy cuenta de que el escalofrío persiste. Salgo de la manta y observo la cueva buscándolo, pero no está. Me levanto y lo busco, pero al salir de la cueva dejo de percibir su presencia, así que entro de nuevo. El escalofrío me recorre de nuevo. ¿Qué significa?

Temiendo que lo que presiento sea cierto, me sitúo en el lugar donde más lo percibo y cierro los ojos. Deseo con fuerza ir con él y dejo que su presencia me guíe y ahí está otra vez la sensación.

Y entonces, una vez más, viajo en el tiempo...

Todo se detiene. Abro los ojos y me veo en el centro de las piedras sagradas. Corro hacia el túnel antes de que mi ropa desaparezca. Cuando llego, me pregunto si mis vestidos seguirán allí; ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine por última vez. Pero sí, ahí está la cómoda llena de polvo y mi ropa olvidada.

Me pongo un sencillo vestido de color rosa claro y me echo una capa sobre los hombros. Estoy helada. Una vez estoy lista, me apoyo en la pared de la cueva, sin comprender qué ha sucedido y por qué he vuelto a viajar en el tiempo y he sentido a Terry. Una parte de mí quiere que esté aquí y que eso explique que me dejara de aquella manera. Tal vez él sabía que tenía que regresar y no quería tenerme atada, pero otra parte de mí teme que regresara porque echaba de menos esta vida, y que mi misión fuera solo mostrarle mi mundo para que apreciara más el suyo. Aunque también existe la posibilidad que no esté aquí, que de verdad siga descubriendo mi mundo... No sé cuál de las tres opciones me gusta más. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de lo que me voy a encontrar.

Es mejor afrontarlo cuanto antes.

Camino por el túnel hacia la cueva, nerviosa como nunca ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Terry. Estoy temblando y siento un nudo en el estómago. Sin embargo, al llegar no siento nada; no necesito entrar para saber que no está aquí. De todos modos, me paseo por ella y me sitúo en el lugar donde hace unos minutos lo sentí. Me relajo un poco y, con fuerzas renovadas, retomo el camino del suelo sagrado para no aparecer en la casa por los pasadizos, sino por el exterior. No sé qué habrá pasado en este siglo ni quién vive aquí ahora. Prefiero llamar a la puerta e inventarme cualquier excusa para explicar mi presencia aquí.

Llego a la finca y me adentro en ella. Cuánto tiempo sin verla así. Ha cambiado mucho. Los trabajadores me miran curiosos, me tapo con la capucha y sigo caminando hacia la mansión. Cuando llego, llamo al timbre con manos temblorosas. Me abre el mismo mayordomo al que contrató Terry. Me quito la capucha y no tarda en reconocerme.

—Señorita Candice... ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y su coche?

—Lo atracaron..., he llegado como he podido.

—Pase, no se quede ahí.

Me deja entrar.

—Me preguntaba si mi primo está en la casa.

Miro al mayordomo con sentimientos encontrados, y temo lo que eso pueda significar.

—No. —Alivio y desilusión—. Ha salido temprano... Pero avisaré a su esposa.

Las piernas me flaquean. Me voy hacia delante, pero el mayordomo me sujeta a tiempo. Me recompongo.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

No, no lo estoy. No me siento nada bien. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué ha regresado?

—Querida, ¿qué haces aquí?

Esa voz... Me vuelvo para enfrentarme a la razón por la que ha regresado Terry, pues es evidente a los ojos de todos: lady Susana está embarazada.

Tiemblo, no puedo soportar esto.

Llaman a la puerta.

—Buenas, yo me encargo de ella.

Es Catha, me sujeta los brazos.

—Estoy bien... Estoy... —Aprieto los dientes.

—No tiene buena cara. De hecho, tiene una pinta espantosa.

—Han atracado su carruaje —explica el mayordomo.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Eso es horrible! —exclama lady Susana— Rápido, que le preparen un baño y le den algo de comer. Mi marido no aprobaría que le sucediera nada.

—Yo me encargo de ella —repite Catha con fuerza.

—Sí..., solo estoy algo cansada, y tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Catha.

—De acuerdo. Entonces yo voy a ir a echarme. Este pequeñín no deja de moverse. —Se acaricia el vientre—. Es tan inquieto como su padre.

Me quedo pálida aceptando que es el hijo de Terry, que ellos dos han compartido cama, que él la ha amado como me amó a mí esa noche... Es insoportable. Los celos me consumen. El dolor me contrae el estómago. Siento náuseas.

Llegamos a casa de Catha. Agotada y temblando, me siento en una silla.

—Ven, mejor túmbate un poco.

—No, estoy bien, no es nada..., el viaje.

Un torrente de lágrimas acude a mis ojos. Me retuerzo una vez más de dolor y tengo que salir corriendo hacia el escusado.

Cuando regreso, Catha me ha preparado una infusión y, débil, no discuto cuando me repite que me acueste un poco en el camastro. Lo hago y espero que el dolor pase, pero no lo hace. Lo que me ha dado Catha me adormece, y lo agradezco.

—No quiero que venga a mi casa.

La voz de Terry y el cosquilleo que me indica que está cerca me despiertan. Abro los ojos, no está en este cuarto. A través de la puerta cerrada vuelve a llegarme su voz endurecida.

—Mi esposa y mi hijo son lo más importante para mí. No quiero que la aparición de mi prima ponga en peligro lo más importante de mi vida. Haz lo posible para que se vaya. ¡No quiero verla! Dile lo que sea, pero que desaparezca de aquí. Te dejo dinero para que se busque la vida. Con esto será suficiente.

Terry se marcha dando un portazo. Está enfadado e irreconocible. Tras sus palabras, no me queda ninguna duda de que ama a su esposa y a su hijo. Su hijo... Pero ¿qué mal le he hecho para que me trate de esta forma? Me retuerzo de dolor y lucho con todas mis fuerzas por desaparecer de aquí. Por marcharme de este lugar donde no se me quiere.

Finalmente, lo logro. Cuando estoy de vuelta en mi tiempo, me dejo caer sobre el suelo helado del círculo sagrado y lloro como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Me he preguntado muchas veces qué sería de la vida de Terry, dónde estaría, pero nunca imaginé que hubiera regresado y que se hubiera casado con lady Susana y ahora la amara y fuera a ser padre. Va a ser padre... Ha regresado porque la ama de verdad...

La realidad me golpea y me doblo de dolor. No sé cómo detener lo que siento y solo puedo dejarme llevar...

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

 **CANDICE**

—¡Candy!

Siento una piedra golpearme y me despierto. No sé qué hora es ni dónde estoy.

Abro los ojos y veo que estoy en el suelo sagrado. Me he dormido. Miro a mi alrededor ,mientras me incorporo. Me ha parecido escuchar la voz de Carlota, pero por aquí no hay nadie.

Me levanto. No llevo reloj, pero debe de ser pasado el mediodía. Camino hacia mi casa usando los pasadizos, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, solo quiero seguir durmiendo, o emborracharme, aunque lo malo de esto último es la resaca, y la odio. No, mejor me hago una tila o una melisa. Solo quiero dormir, desaparecer hasta ser fuerte de nuevo y poder seguir viviendo con este vacío en el pecho.

Alguien me tira agua helada. Me despierto pegando un grito y salgo de un salto del cobijo de las mantas empapadas.

—¡Ya está bien de estar aquí encerrada!

Busco a Any y cuando la veo, me abrazo a ella.

—¡Me estás mojando! —me dice sonriente, y me abraza más fuerte.

Nos quedamos un rato así. La he echado mucho de menos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hasta los exámenes de febrero no tengo clases y pensé en ir a casa de tu padre a darte una sorpresa, pero me dijo que estabas aquí. Vinimos para estar contigo.

—¿Vinimos? ¿Tú y Jon?

—Aparte de tu padre, su mujer, tu hermano, que es una preciosidad—apunta—, y tus abuelos.

—¿Dónde están?

—Aquí.

Thomas aparece en la puerta de mi cuarto, al lado de mis abuelos.

—¿Se puede saber cuántos días llevas aquí encerrada? —pregunta mi padre levantando del suelo una caja de galletas a medio comer y más restos de comida industrial.

—No lo sé.

—Lleva casi una semana en este lamentable estado —añade Carlota; en este tiempo se ha pasado por aquí a traerme comida y a ver cómo estaba. Nunca me ha preguntado si necesitaba algo más, pero su ayuda silenciosa me ha sorprendido— Por eso pensé que si te tiraba un cubo de agua helada te vendría bien.

—Sí, genial.

—Estás hecha un desastre, Candy. ¿Va todo bien? —Mi padre me toma el rostro y veo preocupación en su mirada.

—Mejor..., mejor. —Pero mis ojos dicen otra cosa y el pesar en la mirada de mi padre me lo demuestra.

—Bueno, pues ahora dúchate. Hay un pequeñajo que necesita los mimos de su hermana.

Escuchar eso me da fuerzas. Es increíble cómo alguien tan pequeño y que no hace nada más que comer y dormir te llena de tanta vida y saca lo mejor de ti para cuidarlo.

—No te enamores nunca —le digo a mi hermano mientras me lo como a besos—. Y si lo haces, que sea de alguien que te quiera. Porque como no sea así, me la cargo.

—Candy, no creo que eso deba saberlo tu hermano —me dice Any—Tú enamórate y no hagas caso a tu hermana.

Le da besos en la carita al bebé y este sonríe.

—Y ahora que estás mejor, ¿qué ha pasado?

Miro a mi padre y a Any. Mis abuelos y mi madrastra han ido a comprar algo para hacer la cena. Por lo visto, han venido para quedarse hasta que yo decida irme. Aunque les he dicho que no hacía falta, he agradecido mucho que estén aquí. Ahora que son parte de mi vida, los quiero cerca. Y las obras se retrasan. El capataz dice que ha salido no sé qué problema en la pared. Me armo de valor y les cuento la verdad.

—He visto a Terry. Y se ha casado y espera un hijo.

Tanto mi padre como Any me miran impactados. Se lo cuento todo sin dejarme nada, pues necesito sacar el dolor que me ha producido enterarme de eso.

—Lo siento, Candy, pero ahora lo mejor es que pases página —me aconseja mi padre—. Debes cerrar esa etapa de tu vida para siempre.

—Lo sé, pero no podré hacerlo si no hablo con él.

—¿Y volver a viajar en el tiempo? ¿Crees que puedes controlarlo?

—No. He deseado regresar estos días y no lo he logrado —miento, no sé por qué lo hago— Quiero ver en sus ojos que no queda nada de... de lo que supuestamente sentia por mi. Solo así podré seguir adelante.

Mi padre y Any asienten. Agradezco que no traten de convencerme de lo contrario. En estos días he llegado a la conclusión de que, aunque sé que solo es mi tonto deseo desesperado de creer que nada de esto es real, necesito ver la verdad en sus ojos.

Son cerca de las once de la noche. He usado los pasadizos para venir al círculo sagrado. Nadie sabe que voy a viajar en el tiempo. No puedo retrasar más mi charla con Terry.

Me sitúo en el centro y deseo con todas mis fuerzas viajar en el tiempo y, como ya intuía, aquí me es fácil hacerlo. Corro hacia el pasadizo, me visto con lo primero que pillo, y recorro los túneles para llegar hasta la casa de Terry. Paso por delante de cada puerta, pero solo siento que él está cerca cuando llego a la de la biblioteca. Escucho unas voces; es Terry hablando con alguien.

—Si no desea nada más... —le dice el mayordomo, y siento alivio.

—No, nada más, solo que nadie me moleste.

—Como guste, excelencia.

La puerta se cierra. Tomo aire y empujo el panel oculto. Me adentro en la biblioteca temblando como nunca ante la perspectiva de volver a verlo. Alzo la mirada cuando reúno el valor suficiente y lo busco. Está apoyado en la mesa de su escritorio, mirándome. Siento un gran

impacto al volver a ver sus ojos azules..., sus fríos y carentes de sentimientos ojos azul acero. No hay humanidad en ellos. Su piel está más morena, está más musculado de lo que lo recuerdo y lleva el pelo más largo.

Parece fiero, alguien preparado para la batalla. No hay nada en él que me recuerde a James, nada. Ante mí solo queda Terry, el soldado, el héroe de guerra despiadado. Y pese a todo, lo sigo amando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz fría me hiela por dentro.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Creía que el mensaje que le dejé a Caine dejaba las cosas claras. No te quiero aquí.

Siento odio hacia él, y lo agradezco. Quiero odiarlo para borrar del todo lo que siento por él.

—Solo quería ver con mis propios ojos que ya no queda nada en ti de la persona que creí que eras. Ahora veo que todo fue un engaño.

Terry sonríe de medio lado y su mirada me hiela la sangre.

—Un hombre es capaz de todo para conseguir lo que quiere y yo, inocente Candy, solo quería llevarte a la cama, saber si eras tan fogosa como me parecías.

Más odio, más rabia... Más dolor.

—No soy inocente, soy idiota.

—Míralo por el lado bueno. Te enseñé lo que es estar con un buen amante. Deberías estarme agradecida.

Despiadado. Está siendo despiadado conmigo como nunca pensé que lo sería. La rabia me da fuerzas. Sonrío.

—Siento herir tu ego, pero no eres el mejor en la cama. En este tiempo he conocido amantes mejores que tú.

Espero una reacción por su parte, algo que me indique que siente celos, pero no hay nada, y esto me da más rabia. No por él, sino por mí, por lo tonta que he sido al querer provocar algo en él.

—Entiendo que hayas acabado con tu esposa. Sois tal para cual.

—Por eso nos casamos. ¿Acaso te creías mejor que ella? Tú solo fuiste un medio para ver tu mundo y conseguir lo que siempre había deseado. Y al final no fue para tanto. Ni tú tampoco.

Lo miro enfadada y sonrío.

—Gracias. Gracias por hacerme odiarte hasta el punto de no querer saber más de ti. Pese a todo, te deseo felicidad.

—Lo mismo digo, y espero que nunca más nos volvamos a ver. Lo que sea que tenías que hacer aquí ya está hecho y ya no te necesito. Este no es tu lugar y no quiero perder más tiempo contigo. Adiós, Candice.

Me trago las lágrimas por la crueldad de sus palabras y las escondo tras el enfado que siento.

—Adiós, Terry, adiós para siempre.

Salgo de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Y deseando con fuerza desaparecer de este tiempo y no regresar jamás. Ya es hora de que deje de amar a alguien que es evidente que no existió, que me utilizó. Ya es hora de seguir con mi vida. Terry ha muerto para mí.

 **TERRY**

Candice se aleja. Ahora que ya no puede verme, observo su espalda y dejo de fingir indiferencia. En este tiempo su belleza se ha perfilado. Ha perdido peso, lo que hace que sus curvas se marquen más. Su mirada es más intensa de lo que recordaba. Se va cerrando la puerta, aceptando que esto ha acabado.

Mostrarme frío ante ella cuando lo que más deseaba era acortar la distancia que nos separaba y abrazarla con fuerza ha sido lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida. He tenido que luchar con las ganas de correr a su lado, de dejar de sentir este vacío que desde que me fui no ha hecho más que aumentar, llevándose toda la luz que un día tuve a su lado. Pero debía mostrarme cruel, mezquino y despiadado. Por su bien.

La vida de Candy dependía de ello.

Mi mente vuelve a atrás en el tiempo, a la última noche que pasamos juntos.

Arropé a Candy, que se había quedado dormida entre lágrimas. Sentía que me había precipitado, que deberíamos haber esperado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Me había parecido que me decía algo tras nuestro encuentro amoroso, mas solo escuché un susurro ininteligible. Me vestí y salí al frío de la noche.

Decidí dar un paseo para que se me pasara ese sentimiento de culpa con Candy. Sentía que la había tratado como a las demás. Era cierto que estábamos en su siglo, que allí todo era diferente, pero para mí Candy era mi esposa en más de un sentido y, sin embargo, la había tratado como si fuera mi amante. Mi única excusa era que me costaba contenerme cuando la tenía entre mis brazos, cuando se mostraba confiada y se entregaba a mí sin reservas. Mi única excusa era que la amaba. Mi problema era que aunque quería adaptarme a su siglo, y en muchos aspectos seguramente lo habría conseguido, no sabía ser un novio moderno para ella. No cuando lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo era convertirla en mi esposa.

—James.

Me giré y observé a Anthony aparecer entre las sombras cuando estaba llegando a la cafetería en busca de un trago fuerte.

—Anthony. —Era la primera vez que nos llamábamos por nuestro nombre.

—Tenemos que hablar.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios, supe que lo que estaba a punto de decirme iba a cambiarlo todo para siempre.

Anthony se removía inquieto de un lado a otro.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, y si me delato es por el bien de Candy.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Candy corre peligro —soltó de golpe—. Y tú eres el culpable. Lo miré inquieto y alerta. —Sé que vienes del pasado y que Candy te ha traído. También sé que ella viaja en el tiempo y que no puede salir del pueblo... o no podía. Cuando vi lo que sucedió en mi coche, investigué en los libros de mi padre. Los viajeros en el tiempo no pueden salir del pueblo.

—¿Qué?

—Mi familia desciende de uno de los cuatro brujos. Desde niño, mi padre me ha contado las historias de mis antepasados. De cómo con la flor que Candy lleva colgada al cuello podían viajar en el tiempo. Los brujos les hacían comer a sus hijos esa flor para mandarlos a otras épocas. Sin embargo, no sabemos qué pretendían con ello, ya que cuando no encontraban lo que ansiaban, los mataban. Candy ha tenido la mala fortuna de comer una de esas plantas. Lo supe cuando subió un cuadro a su web en el que había pintado esa flor. Tanto mi padre como yo sabíamos que no podía ser una coincidencia; por eso aceptó el puesto de alcalde y regresamos. Y luego ocurrió lo del accidente. Te lo juro, no lo hice aposta. Yo ignoraba que no podía salir del pueblo hasta que lo leí más tarde. Pero cuando le pasó... supe que todo encajaba. Eso explicaba por qué todos sus cuadros eran del pueblo y por qué en algunos mezclaba dos épocas... Desde entonces he cuidado de ella, pues no sé las consecuencias que pueden traer sus viajes en el tiempo.

Me quedé impactado con su historia, pero podía ver en sus ojos que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Cuando tú viajaste, me encontraba cerca del círculo sagrado y te vi aparecer con tus ropas antiguas. Lo hablé con mi padre. Investigando, encontramos un escrito donde decía que cuando un viajero en el tiempo se enamoraba de alguien del pasado, lo traían con ellos, pero que esto solo ocurría cuando en verdad esa persona era su alma gemela. —Anthony sonrió con tristeza—. Solo un vínculo tan fuerte puede hacer que se rompan las barreras del tiempo y del espacio. Pero eso tiene consecuencias letales. Tú no perteneces a este siglo. Tu verdadero tiempo tira de ti, pero a través de ella, que siente que debe devolverte a tu siglo. Tú también debes sentir que algo tira de ti.

Asentí.

—Candy cada vez se pondrá peor, sentirá más mareos como el de hoy... hasta que su cuerpo no pueda soportarlo y muera. —Lo miré aterrado—. Pero si tú regresaras a tu siglo, todo seguiría como está escrito. Candy no puede existir en tu tiempo, ni tú en el de ella, sin que el destino tenga la necesidad de poner las cosas en su sitio.

—Y ¿qué podemos hacer? No pienso dejar que nada malo le suceda.

—Ni yo, por eso te digo esto. Cuentan que solo si los viajeros del tiempo dejaban regresar a su época a las personas a las que amaban, seguían con vida. Pero si se negaban a dejarlas marchar y viajaban al pasado tras ellas, al final acababan muriendo. —Lo miré lleno de angustia—. Mientras que Candy era invisible en tu siglo, podía estar en él sin que le pasara nada ni causar daños irreparables. Pero todo cambió cuando os encontrasteis y ella empezó a formar parte de tu vida, porque cada día que vive en el pasado, muere una parte de ella.

—Entiendo. Debo regresar a mi tiempo, pero no creo que logre convencer a Candy para que no me siga.

—Debes romper todos los lazos con ella. Dicen los escritos que una vez encontrado el amor, lo que hace a los viajeros querer ir a otro tiempo es ese vínculo. Pero si lo rompes, si ella piensa que no estás allí, o si no siente que debe ir a buscarte, Candy dejará de viajar al pasado.

—Entonces propones que regrese a mi tiempo, pero que Candy piense que sigo aquí...

—Sí. He estado pensando en todas las posibilidades y, conociéndola, lo único que se me ocurre que puede alejarla de ti es que le digas que te has ido a ver mundo. No encuentro otra solución si queremos salvarle la vida.

Le miré fijamente. A Anthony le importaba Candy, pero no veía amor en su mirada.

—La quieres.

—Como a una hermana, sí, pero nada más. Solo me acerqué a ella por curiosidad. Desde niño había oído estas historias y de repente conocí a alguien que podía darles veracidad. No esperaba encariñarme de ella, pero al final me ganó.

—¿Era esto lo que te pasaba con ella estos días?

—No, hay algo más. Algo que puede hacer que Candy se sienta menos sola cuando te vayas.

—¿El qué?

—He encontrado a su padre. El destino ha querido que yo conozca a su verdadera familia precisamente ahora. Si no le he dicho nada es porque sé que Candy no quiere saber nada de su pasado...

—Llévala con ellos. Miente cuando dice que no quiere saber de su pasado. —Anthony asintió—. ¿La cuidarás? Quiero saber que estará bien.

Me tendió la mano.

—Tienes mi palabra de que la protegeré; con mi vida si hiciera falta.

Le estreché la mano, y sentí que todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia él se evaporaba. Lo respetaba y admiraba. Podía verme reflejado en él, y esto nunca me había pasado con nadie.

Anthony me miró indeciso, tal vez pensando qué más decirme.

—Cuando sientas que viajes en el tiempo déjate ir, solo eso.

—¿Y si ella descubriera que he vuelto a mi siglo?

—Haz que te odie. Que no quiera saber nada de ti. Es eso o que en cada viaje...

Asentí. No hacía falta que me dijera más.

—Haz que sea feliz.

—Lo intentaré, pero ambos sabemos que nunca lo será si no es a tu lado. Y tú tampoco lo serás.

No dije nada, pues tenía razón. Me alejé sabiendo qué era lo que tenía que hacer. No pensaba arriesgar la vida de Candy, aunque dejarla me matara por dentro.

Regresé al cuarto de Candy devastado. Hundido como nunca y herido como si alguien acabara de dispararme en el pecho y la vida se me estuviera yendo con cada borbotón de sangre.

Candy dormía ajena a mi dolor, pero sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas. Me pregunté si inconscientemente sabía lo que sucedía. Me quedé mirándola iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la lucerna, grabando a fuego su imagen en mi mente, sabiendo que no sería suficiente. Que nunca lo sería ni aunque me pasara toda la vida a su lado. Siempre querría más.

Al rayar el alba, busqué entre mis pertenencias y encontré el anillo que había encargado para lady Susana y que siempre llevaba conmigo en una bolsa de cuero. No había sido capaz de dárselo. De decirle cuánto la quería y que ella para mí siempre sería mi única esposa. Mi alma gemela.

Cogí el anillo, me acerqué hasta la cama y alcé su mano.

—Prometo que te amaré cada día de mi vida. Que la distancia ni el tiempo no será suficiente para que te olvide —le susurré mientras le ponía el anillo que estaba destinado para mi verdadera esposa, ella—Que nunca habrá otra para mí, mi dulce Candy, pues tú eres y serás mi única mujer. Que el destino podrá alejarme de ti, pero siempre estaré a tu lado mientras lleves puesto mi anillo. Siempre seré tuyo en cuerpo y alma para toda la eternidad. —Observé el anillo descansando en su mano—. Tal vez nunca lo sepas, pero mi alma se queda aquí contigo. Pues solo a tu lado me he sentido completo.

Me agaché y besé por última vez sus labios y le susurré lo que nunca he tenido el valor de decirle y que ahora es mejor que ella no sepa.

—Te amo. Y siempre te amaré.

Preso de la rabia, escribí unas letras que no pude firmar como James, pues sin ella solo podría ser un hombre oscuro, solo podría ser Terry el Oscuro. Recogí mis cosas para irme de allí, sabiendo que la herida que sentía en el pecho acababa de hacerse más grande y que desde ese día sería un muerto en vida.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y debo recordarme una vez más que todo esto lo hago para protegerla. Pero no hay día que no haya deseado que todo no fuera más que una pesadilla y pudiera estar de nuevo a su lado. Lo malo es que, al despertar, la realidad se abre ante mí. Mi verdadera vida, mi verdadero tiempo. Donde no soy más que un duque que debe sacar adelante su hacienda, donde no existe Candy.

Vivir se ha convertido en algo difícil para mí. Levantarme de la cama es una ardua tarea sabiendo que hoy tampoco la veré. El trabajo duro y el alcohol es lo único que me calma y que me deja tan destrozado que cuando la noche cae, el sueño se apodera de mí. Ya no me preocupo por nada que no sea trabajar y beber. Me casé con lady Susana porque era lo que tenía que hacer, pero nunca la he tocado ni la tocaré. Ella aceptó el trato de ser mi esposa de puertas afuera; de puertas adentro, somos solo dos extraños que se toleran mutuamente.

En el fondo, lady Susana no es tan mala, solo hacía lo que su madre esperaba de ella; pero ahora, lejos de la influencia de sus padres y sin ninguna imposición por mi parte de cómo debe llevar la casa, ha cambiado. No es egoísta con el servicio y ayuda en todo lo que puede.

Tocan a la puerta.

—Pase.

Caine se adentra en el cuarto.

—He tenido una visión. He visto a Candy.

Asiento. Ya no me sorprende que lo sepa. Cuando reaparecí, descubrí que el aquí el tiempo no había pasado, que todo estaba como lo había dejado. Me sentía tan hundido que todo me daba igual y me desentendí de la hacienda. Pero Caine cuidó de mí y cuando le pregunté por qué sabía que estaba mal, me dijo:

—Sé que has viajado en el tiempo. Tengo el poder de la visión y a veces percibo cosas.

Lo miré impactado. Y me contó que su familia era una de las de los cuatro brujos: Brower. Y entonces lo comprendí: era algo más que un parecido físico.

—¿Brower? ¡Anthony desciende de ti!

—No sé quién es ese tal Anthony, pero me alegra saber que tengo descendencia, y más ahora que mi esposa está en estado.

—Enhorabuena entonces.

—Sí, pero ahora debes cuidarte.

—Y ¿de qué sirve?

—No lo sé, pero sé que debes estar vivo.

—Esto no es vida.

—No, no lo es. Lo sé mejor que nadie —recordé su historia, cómo perdió a Catha a favor de un desaprensivo—, pero egoístamente todos dependemos de ti y tienes que sacar estas tierras adelante. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por la gente que vive bajo tu techo.

Solo eso me hizo ser fuerte: tomar las riendas de la hacienda para que otros no se vieran privados de comida. Desde entonces, Caine y yo somos más amigos. Me pidió que le contara cosas del futuro y lo hice ante él y Catha, quien está al tanto de todo lo relacionado con Caine. Leí los escritos que tenía y vi en ellos la historia que me contó Anthony. No hay duda de que ese libro ha pasado de padres a hijos.

El día que fui a su casa sabiendo que Candy estaría allí, hablé alto y fuerte para que Candy me escuchara y se marchara. No me veía capaz de verla y decírselo a la cara; pensaba que eso bastaría. Debí imaginar que Candy no se daría por vencida. En el fondo esperaba que volviera. Que se enfrentara a mí. Verla una última vez.

Sabía que dolería, pero no hasta este punto.

—¿Crees que regresará? —me dice Caine alejando mis pensamientos.

—No, no lo creo. Creo que ahora sí me odiará para siempre.

—Es lo mejor para ella.

—Lo sé.

—Pero sé que verla ha sido duro.

—Muy duro.

Caine se acerca a la licorera y sirve dos whiskies . Acepto el vaso y me lo apuro de un trago.

—¿Qué tal tu mujer y tu hijo?

—Muy llorón; no le gusta dormir.

—No se parece a vosotros —le digo con cariño.

El pequeño tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules como el zafiro.

—Tiene los ojos de la madre de Catha. Por suerte, parece que tiene mi nariz y mis labios. Será un joven muy apuesto.

—Eso sin duda. Solo hay que ver a la madre.

Caine sonríe y me sirve otra copa. Me la tomo.

—Sé que quieres estar solo. Ven a verme si lo necesitas.

Asiento y agradezco el gesto, porque sé que si quiero alejar este dolor, solo lo conseguiré bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia. Sin embargo, la bebida no aleja la imagen de Candy de mi mente. La amo, y haberla tenido tan cerca pero tan lejos me ha rematado. No sé si seré capaz de recuperarme de esto.

No sé si merece la pena.

 **CANDICE**

Llego a la cueva después de volver a mi tiempo. Siento rabia, dolor y estoy enfurecida. Con él y conmigo. Grito y dejo que el aire de la noche se lleve mi dolor. El colgante me golpea el pecho. La flor me recuerda a Terry, a su escudo, a la maldición que me llevó a él. ¡Todo esto es por su culpa! Me quito el collar y lo arrojo con fuerza contra la fría roca, deseando que se rompa en mil pedazos al igual que lo estoy yo; escucho cómo el cristal estalla y cómo el colgante sale despedido. Me miro el anillo y me lo saco para lanzarlo al mar. Para que las frías aguas lo congelen; para que nada me recuerde a Terry y dejar ya de una vez por todas esta sensación de que algo se me escapa, de que hay algo más. ¡No hay nada más! No hay nada que justifique que me haya utilizado.

Aprieto el anillo en mi palma y trato de lanzarlo, pero no puedo. Me vuelvo y miro la cueva, apenas iluminada por la lámpara de gas que he traído. Debo ser fuerte. Observo el suelo y veo el cristal del colgante hecho pedazos y la lámina dada la vuelta. Me parece ver unas letras escritas. Me agacho a recogerlo y lo acerco a la luz de la lámpara:

 _ **Recuerda. Recuérdalo.**_

—¿«Recuerda, recuérdalo»? —pregunto extrañada.

Miro una vez más las letras y noto que mi mente despierta de un largo letargo. Mareada, me voy hacia delante y caigo de rodillas. Y siento cómo todos los recuerdos de mi infancia regresan a mi memoria. Como si alguien se hubiera ocupado de ocultarlos y estas fueran las palabras mágicas para devolvérmelos.

Dejo que la verdad se abra paso en mi mente y, cuando la descubro, me quedo petrificada.

¿Qué significa esto?

Continuara...


	33. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

 **CANDICE**

Me veo a mí, muy pequeña, asustada, en una casa bien equipada. No teníamos más que lo justo; solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Él cuidaba de mí. Únicamente en sus brazos conseguía dormirme. Nada me podía suceder si estábamos juntos. Así lo sentía. Y a pesar de mi corta edad, era muy consciente de esto. Nuestros captores no hablaban, solo nos vigilaban, y nos sacaban a pasear muy de vez en cuando. Pero esas salidas lo eran todo para mí. El bosque, la libertad, él. Cuando regresábamos, podíamos poner la tele y jugar con los juegos que nos traían, pero nos vigilaban a través de cámaras para que no nos escapáramos.

Una noche, sin embargo, todo cambió.

—Tenemos que huir. Haz lo que te diga. —Y me susurró su plan al oído.

Lo escuché atenta. E hice lo que me dijo. Me quejé de que me dolía el estómago. Entraron a ver si estaba bien y en cuanto abrieron la puerta, golpeé al captor en sus partes con mi pequeño puño, tal como me había enseñado. El hombre se inclinó hacia delante, dejando la puerta abierta. Escapamos. Me aferré a su mano sabiendo que nada me pasaría.

—No pueden encontrarnos. Si nos atrapan, nos separarán.

—¡No! Eso no pueden hacerlo.

Lloré y corrí como nunca entre lágrimas.

—Los escuché hablando cuando creían que dormía. Quieren algo de ti. No permitiré que te hagan daño.

Corrimos y llegamos al suelo sagrado. Y entonces aparecieron. Sonreían.

—¿De verdad creíais que podíais escapar de nosotros? Sabíamos que vendríais aquí. —Su voz estaba distorsionada.

—Ponte a mi espalda y no me sueltes.

—Nunca lo haré.

Me aferré a su mano con fuerza, y la apreté aún más cuando se acercaron a nosotros.

Se rieron cuando nos separaron con facilidad. Me cortaron, lo cortaron, y unieron nuestros brazos en el centro del círculo, justo encima de la flor. Cuando nuestra sangre cayó sobre ella, la flor brilló y emitió una potente luz dorada. Tras esto, la cogieron y la partieron por la mitad, dándonos un trozo a cada uno. Y posando un cuchillo en mi cuello y en el de él, dijeron:

—Coméosla u os mataremos aquí mismo.

Clavaron un poco el cuchillo en nuestra piel, y no dudamos más. Me comí aquel delicioso fruto, y entonces vi cómo mi amigo desaparecía ante mis ojos.

—Ha funcionado. Todo ha valido la pena.

—¡Candy!

Entonces, cuando vi que se iba para siempre, grité con todo el dolor que sentía.

—¡James! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡James! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, dejando que su nombre arrastrara todo el dolor que sentía, pues lo estaba perdiendo.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Te olvidarás de él, y no recordaréis nada de este tiempo que habéis pasado juntos. Él ha viajado al pasado, a doscientos años de aquí. Lejos de ti.

Y quien me dijo esto me puso el collar.

—Así todos te temerán. —Vi que miraba a alguien y este asentía, conforme con el gesto—. Y no podrás quitártelo. Sentirás que es lo único que te une a tu pasado.

Me dejaron sola llamando a James, gritando su nombre hasta que me flaquearon las fuerzas. Arranqué la flor que me había hecho perderlo. Me aferré con fuerza a sus recuerdos al tiempo que estos desaparecían y su imagen se iba borrando de mi memoria. Y sabía que, aunque no lo recordara, nunca dejaría de buscarlo.

Cojo el colgante y miro las letras, sin entender por qué quien me lo puso quería que recordara justo ahora. Sin comprender por qué me separaron de James, por qué lo hicieron ir al pasado. Ahora sé que cuando viajaba en el tiempo, era para buscarlo a él; por eso cuando lo vi, todo cambió. Aunque no lo recordaba, mi alma sí. Lo amé siendo una niña que no sabía lo que era el amor. Todo ha dado un giro. Creí que yo no encajaba en su siglo, pero el que no encaja era él. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué paso debo dar? ¿Debe saber la verdad? Pero él ama a su esposa... y a su hijo. Un niño que no estaba predestinado a nacer, pues Terry no pertenecía a ese tiempo.

—¿Qué nos han hecho? —me digo en voz alta.

Necesito repuestas. Me pongo el anillo en su sitio, cojo el colgante hecho añicos. Subo a mi cuarto y empiezo a deambular por él. Me sorprende cuando tocan a la puerta. Y más cuando la abro y encuentro a Carlota tras ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya sabes la verdad. Ya puedo dejar de temer contártela.

—¿De qué hablas?

Carlota cierra la puerta, me coge la mano y va hacia donde están los pasadizos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ahora sabes que alguien te secuestró y, por tanto, sabes que en este pueblo hay alguien que te hizo esto por una razón.

—¡No lo entiendo!

—La cueva es el único lugar seguro. Allí podremos hablar sin que nos escuchen; tienen oídos por todos lados.

Me dejo llevar, ya no puede sorprenderme nada. No después de lo que he descubierto. Entramos en la cueva y siento la presencia de Terry.

—Está aquí...

—Esta cueva no solo evita que se escuche lo que se habla aquí, sino que también es mágica. Hace que los lazos se hagan más fuertes, como el tuyo con Terry. Por eso lo sientes a través del tiempo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi familia fue la que reunió a los descendientes de los cuatro brujos para que se levantaran contra ellos. Desde entonces, hemos cuidado de que nada pasara, para que todo siguiese su curso. De hecho, fue una antepasada mía la que le hablo a Terry de ti; ella lo buscó para ponerlo sobre aviso. —La miro asombrada, comprendiendo muchas cosas—. Los brujos juraron regresar y eran lo suficiente malvados para haber previsto lo que iba a suceder y haber dejado un cabo suelto. Hemos mantenido el orden durante siglos. Pero todo cambió cuando tú naciste. Al poco de nacer yo, tuve visiones, no entendía qué eran: te veía a ti, veía a Terry, y me entristecía vuestra reclusión. Crecí teniendo visiones de ti. Es un don que se pasa en mi familia de madres a hijas, pero se saltó una generación. Mi abuela, al ver que su hija no tenía el don, supo que era un presagio de que algo importante iba a pasar. Años más tarde me explicó que era tu guardiana, que debía velar por ti. Que todo estaba a punto de cambiar y que el destino me había elegido a mí para ayudarte y evitar que los brujos regresaran. Yo sabía todo lo que había pasado, que perdiste a Terry y que lo buscabas inconscientemente viajando en el tiempo, pero no podía decirte nada. Tuve una visión donde descubrí que todo debía seguir su curso, y tú solo podías recordar cuando estaba escrito que lo hicieras. Es decir, hoy. De haberlo sabido antes habría ocurrido algo catastrófico, pues tú habrías tomado decisiones diferentes, y Terry también.

—¿Y no puedes saber qué es eso tan catastrófico que podía suceder?

—No, solo tengo visiones cuando estas deciden que he de tenerlas.

—Y ¿por qué siendo mi guardiana siempre me has rechazado?

—Créeme, me mataba por dentro no poder contarte nada. Mi abuela me dijo que todo sería más fácil si no éramos amigas; que si representaba contigo el papel de odiosa, tú no tendrías la necesidad de buscarme y yo no caería en la tentación de contarte la verdad. Pero al mismo tiempo, debía velar por ti. Por eso me acerqué más a Any, aunque al final se convirtió en una buena amiga para mí.

—Ahora mismo siento que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira.

—No todo. Yo soy como soy, pero no me caes mal; al contrario, somos muy parecidas.

—De ahí que Any te quiera tanto.

—Con ella no tengo que fingir.

—Entonces ¿no eres tan horrible como aparentas?

—No soy horrible, solo odio a la gente idiota. Mi problema es que no sé callarme lo que pienso. De ahí que contigo tuviera que ser así.

—O sea, que eres tal como te he conocido, pero no te caigo mal.

—Exacto. Todo ha sido para protegerte.

—Vaya. Y ¿por qué yo? ¿Y por qué Terry? No entiendo qué quieren de nosotros.

—No lo sé. Como te he dicho, no puedo elegir qué visiones tener o cuáles no. Recuerdo algo que me dijo hace poco.

—Tú sí crees en esta nueva profecía que dice que destruiré el pueblo...

—Es cierta. Esta vez quien la ha lanzado sí ha dicho la vedad. El día de tu cumpleaños todo cambiará.

—Para eso queda menos de un mes.

—Lo sé.

—Tengo que hacer algo. —Pienso en Terry o Terrence que es su verdadero nombre, ese nombre esta en mis recuerdos y que yo por ser tan pequeña no sabia pronunciarlo por las eres, el me pidio que lo llamara James , y el sin saber su verdadero nombre cuando perdio la memoria el mismo se hizo llamar Terry doscientos años en el pasado,

— Pienso en Terry, en su mujer y su hijo , el la ama.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Sí.

—No lo sé, pero debe saber la verdad para que pueda decidir qué camino tomar, ¿no crees?

Siento que la presencia de Terry se aleja y escuchamos a alguien acercarse por el túnel. Carlota se pone alerta y se coloca delante de mí.

—Soy yo. —Anthony aparece entre las sombras y se adentra en la cueva.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Te recuerdo que yo también tengo tu poder, aunque menos desarrollado.

—¿Tú también? Pero ¡¿algo en mi vida ha sido real?! —me quejo.

—Tranquila, Candy, nosotros estamos de tu parte.

—Ya no sé qué creer...

Anthony coge mi mano y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Debes confiar en mí, nunca te haría daño.

—Acabo de descubrir que de niña fui secuestrada y viví encerrada durante cinco años, y que mi único compañero...

—... ha sido enviado al pasado. Terry no pertenece al siglo XIX como creías —le dice Carlota.

Anthony la mira enfadado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le pregunta de forma acusadora.

—Porque todo tenía que pasar como está sucediendo. Es lo único que sé.

—¡Pues por mi culpa él está allí!

Miro a Anthony que se pasea por la cueva nervioso.

—Lo siento, Candy..., pero no podía dejar que murieras.

—¡¿Qué?!

Anthony me cuenta todo lo que le dijo a Terry. Lo escucho alucinada y enfadada.

—¡No tenías derecho a decidir por mí! ¡Ni él tampoco!

—¿Y dejar que murieras? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no lo habrías dejado ir y el también lo sabía. ¿Crees que para él fue fácil decirte adiós? Yo de verdad creí que tú corrías peligro, y así se lo dije. De no haber encontrado esos escritos, no lo habría alejado de ti.

Me remuevo inquieta por la cueva. Demasiada información para un solo día. Resulta que Terry me abandonó para protegerme, para que yo no muriera.

—Candy. Arreglaremos esto.

—¡¿El qué?! He visto su cara, lo he mirado a los ojos y no he visto al Terry al que conocí...

—Es posible que solo lo haga para que lo odies y no regreses —añade Anthony—Él piensa que corres verdadero peligro.

—No lo sabes...

—Puede ser, pero yo creo que te quiere... —apunta Anthony.

—¡Va a tener un hijo! —me apoyo en la roca. No me sostienen las piernas—. Esto no debería estar pasando.

—Existe la posibilidad de que su mujer se acueste con cualquiera y no sea suyo, como también existe la posibilidad de que sí lo sea y esté enamorado de ella. Pero de cualquier manera, Terry merece saber que pertenece a este siglo y poder decidir dónde quiere quedarse.

Miro a Carlota, tiene razón. Pero ahora que sé quién es Terrence para mí y a dónde pertenece, me costará mucho más dejarlo ir.

—Está bien. Dejadme esta noche para que asimile todo.

—Bien, yo voy a buscar en los libros de mi familia para saber cómo podemos traerlo y por qué cuando estaba aquí tenías esos mareos. Algo se nos escapa.

Asiento a Anthony que se va por los pasadizos. Carlota me acompaña a mi cuarto. Al llegar, entra detrás de mí.

—Supongo que querrás contarle esto a Any y a tu padre... Hazlo en la cueva; no confíes en nadie más. —Asiento—. Llámame si necesitas que venga.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Al fin soy libre de actuar sin temor a meter la pata.

Carlota se va. Me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama tras apagar la luz. En cuanto la oscuridad se cierne sobre mí, pienso en todo: en el secuestro, en lo que he descubierto de Carlota y Anthony... Que tengan el poder de la visión no me sorprende, ya que después de mis viajes en el tiempo, nada lo hace. Dejo a un lado lo de Carlota y Anthony y me centro en Terry, en nuestra infancia. Siempre estábamos solos menos cuando entraban a dejarnos la comida. Siempre vestidos de negro, con la voz distorsionada y la cara tapada, sin que nada pudiera identificarlos. Ponían vídeos a Terry para que siguiera las clases y si no hacía los deberes, nos castigaban a los dos sin comer. Terry les hacía caso en todo para protegerme; sabían cómo presionarlo para que les obedeciera. A mí también me ponían clases en vídeo. Aprendí a leer con Terry. Todo lo aprendí con él. Él me enseñó a andar, a comer bien; él me calmaba por las noches y me contaba cuentos. También peleábamos algunas veces, como niños que éramos, pero al final acabábamos juntos abrazados. Terry siempre observaba la noche por la ventana enrejada cuando creía que yo dormía y veía dolor en su mirada azul. Me levantaba y me sentaba a su lado sin decir nada. Estábamos muy unidos. Por eso, cuando vi que desaparecía, lo llamé con ese dolor en la voz. Por eso cuando lo encontré me sentí atraída por él. Mi alma lo reconocía.

Ahora entiendo por qué el quería saber tanto de mi siglo y cuando vino aquí no se extrañaba tanto ante lo que lo rodeaba. Porque él lo había visto todo de pequeño en la cabaña o en películas. Porque en el fondo sabía que este mundo era el suyo. Ahora todo encaja. Me duermo soñando con el Terrence niño y el Terry adulto, y me doy cuenta de que ha dejado de ser Terry el oscuro para mí. Ahora es Terrence, mi Terry y tal vez esto me acabe haciendo más daño si descubro que ahora él es feliz con su esposa.

—Todo esto no me gusta. No me gusta nada. —Mi padre da vueltas por la cueva, mi abuelo tampoco tiene buena cara.

—Como dé con esos desgraciados... —Mi abuela sujeta la mano a mi abuelo para que se calme. Es muy tranquilo, pero se nota que está alterado—. ¡¿Cómo han podido secuestrar a unos niños?!

—Hay que presentar una denuncia...

—No creo que sea lo mejor —le digo a mi padre—. No hasta que sepamos qué está pasando y por qué mandaron a Terry al pasado. No creo que todo fuera casualidad. He estado pensando en ello y tiene que haber una explicación y, nos guste o no, tiene que ver con los brujos y con la maldición que lanzaron de que volverían para vengarse. Tenemos que ser más listos que ellos.

—¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Terrence? —me pregunta mi abuela.

—Cuando viaje en el tiempo. No lo decido yo. —O sí, pero no puedo confesárselo por ahora.

—Puede que él quiera quedarse —sugiere mi padre.

—Ya. Ha pasado mucho tiempo allí junto a su esposa y puede que la haya acabado queriendo. Al fin y al cabo, va a tener un hijo de ella...

—... o ella se lo ha encasquetado de otro —matiza mi abuela, repitiendo lo mismo que dijo Carlota.

—No me quiero hacer ilusiones. —Toco el anillo que me dio y lo muevo en mi dedo—. Voy a ir a buscar a Anthony, por si él sabe algo.

—Yo voy a ir a casa de mis padres. —Miro a mi abuelo—Descendemos del brujo del agua. Cuando mi padre quiso hablarme de esto, le dije que no quería saber nada de leyendas del pueblo. Ahora todo ha cambiado.

—¿Ahora resulta que desciendo de los brujos? Esto cada vez me gusta menos...

—En este pueblo casi todos descienden de los brujos, Candy —añade mi abuela—. Yo no —aclara.

—Eso es cierto, pero solo hay cuatro familias que han ido pasando sus enseñanzas de padres a hijos. Debemos investigar —añade mi padre—. Cualquier cosa que encontremos, la traemos y la leemos aquí. Es mejor que nada de lo que averigüemos salga de esta cueva.

Asentimos y quedamos en eso. Después de despedirnos, me toca bajar de nuevo con Any, que me está esperando arriba, y contárselo todo. Se queda alucinada.

—Pero ¡qué fuerte!

—Sí, y ahora vamos a buscar a Anthony o Carlota, por si han encontrado algo.

—Claro, y si viajas en el tiempo, ánimo, Candy.

—Gracias.

Sonrío y no le digo que estoy alargando mi partida. Que me da miedo lo que me voy a encontrar. ¿Y si, después de escucharme, Terry me mirara con la misma frialdad que ayer?

Llegamos a casa de Anthony y nos hacen pasar diciéndonos que está en el despacho de su padre, Cesar.

—Y ¡¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! ¡Maldita sea, papá, tengo un hermano mellizo!

—No sabemos si vive, fue secuestrado...

—Creo que no deberíamos escuchar —me dice Any, pero no hace nada por irse, y yo tampoco.

—Lo siento, hijo, la verdad es que tu madre y yo ya sufrimos bastante con esto, pero sobre todo tu madre. Eso la trastornó. Nunca ha dejado de buscarlo, pero acababa de nacer cuando ocurrió, no sabemos cómo será ahora...

—¡Pues es así! Solo eso explica que sean como dos gotas de agua.

—¿Estás seguro, Anthony? Llevo mucho tiempo buscando a tu hermano. No soportaría que esta fuera una pista falsa.

Anthony suaviza su tono al entender que su padre no le dijo nada porque ya sufría él por todos.

—Si hubieras estado aquí cuando él pasó un tiempo en el pueblo, o yo hubiera visto antes este retrato de mi antepasado, te habrías dado cuenta del parecido.

—Tenemos que ir a verlo...

—No es tan fácil... —Terrence... —digo en alto sin querer.

Silencio. Luego la puerta se abre. Nos he delatado.

—¿Chicas? ¿No os han dicho que es de mala educación espiar tras las puertas?

—Sí, pero los gritos se oían por toda la casa —dice Any.

Miro a Anthony. Está serio, sostiene algo entre las manos; una pequeña pintura. Me acerco a él y se la quito para poder verla. En ella, hay alguien muy parecido a Terry. Sé que no es Terry en el pasado, pues sus ropas son más actuales. Leo la fecha: es de veinte años después del tiempo en el que está Terry. Aunque el parecido es indiscutible, esta foto no me trasmite nada; incluso sin la fecha hubiera sabido que no se trataba de Terry. No he sentido nada parecido a cuando vi su retrato y lo guardé con celo todo este tiempo.

—Se parece a Terry.

—Mucho.

—¿Dónde podemos dar con él? Quiero saber si es mi hijo. Llevo veintitrés años buscándolo.

Miro a Anthony y asiento, pues noto que necesita mi consentimiento para contárselo a su padre.

—Está en el pasado. A doscientos años de aquí. Fue enviado allí por la flor que crearon los brujos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. Lo malo es que no sabemos cómo traerlo de vuelta.

—Si es que quiere volver —añade Any.

—¡Tiene que volver! Este es su lugar. Debe haber algo. Debe haber algo...

El padre de Anthony está afectado, Anthony también.

—Necesito asimilar esto... solo —dice Anthony, que no tiene buena cara—. Nos vemos donde ya sabéis dentro de una hora.

Y sin más, se va. Nos despedimos del padre de Anthony y vamos hacia mi casa. ¿Anthony y Terrence, hermanos mellizos? Me parece increíble. Pero si pienso en sus encuentros, veo semejanzas en ellos, tal vez no físicamente, pero de personalidad son muy parecidos. Ninguno se amilanó ante el otro y ambos se reconocieron como iguales.

Es como si poco a poco todas las piezas de este puzle empezaran a encajar. El problema es que no sé si cuando esté completo me gustará el resultado final.

Any, Carlota y yo esperamos a Anthony en la cueva. Jon también está aquí. Le hemos contado todo y él nos ha reconocido ser descendiente del brujo del fuego, pero que los libros antiguos que tienen en su familia son solo recopilaciones de leyendas y que por eso no creyó importante decírnoslo. Mi padre entra seguido de mi abuelo. Llevan unos libros en la mano y Anthony los sigue de cerca.

—¿Estás mejor? —le pregunto. No te ha debido de resultar fácil asimilar que robaron a tu hermano mellizo al nacer y nunca lo has sabido.

—Sí. Ahora lo que importa es traerlo de vuelta y pillar a los desgraciados que os secuestraron —responde Anthony muy serio; en sus ojos veo que se siente responsable de que su hermano esté allí.

—Chicos, tengo algo. Sé cómo traer a Terrence de vuelta y por qué cuando vino a nuestro tiempo Candy se sentía tan mal —dice mi padre mostrándonos unos pergaminos— Aquí dice que cuando enviaban a sus hijos, solo su alma gemela podía traerlos de vuelta, pero solo si esta persona pertenece a este tiempo y si daban los siguientes pasos. De no seguirlos, acabaría por regresar de vuelta al pasado.

Me inclino sobre el pergamino y leo cuáles son esos pasos.

—Ahora solo queda que él quiera venir —apunta Anthony—. Yo espero que de verdad seas su alma gemela, que lo que os une no sea el apego de unos niños que no tenían a nadie más. —Lo miro seria—. Te lo digo para que no te lleves una desilusión. Es posible que él te reconociera y confundiera sus sentimientos.

—Tiene razón —añade Carlota.

Yo pienso en todo, sobre todo, en lo que ha dicho Anthony. En que puede que Terry se acordara de mí por la niña a la que cuidó y confundió lo que sentía por mí. Yo, desde luego, no tengo dudas. Sé que lo amo y saber que tuvimos un pasado juntos solo intensifica lo que siento, no he confundido nada.

—¿Qué pasaba con los que no eran almas gemelas?

—Que se quedaban para siempre en el pasado —me dice mi abuelo—Dice aquí que esa fue una de las razones por las que se rebelaron contra los brujos. Muchos quedaban perdidos en sus viajes en el tiempo y no regresaban.

—Y ¿por qué tantos descubrimientos ahora? ¿Por qué de repente descubres que tienes un hermano —digo mirando a Anthony— o yo descubro que fui secuestrada y que Terrence pertenece a este siglo?

—Porque tu cumpleaños se acerca y, al parecer, tiene algo que ver con lo que planearon tus secuestradores —me contesta Carlota seria—. Esa fecha es clave, Candy. Tenemos que averiguar qué era lo que pretendían antes, o ese día asistiremos a los acontecimientos sin poder hacer nada. Tenemos que saber por qué ellos querían que se destapara todo esto justo ahora para poder detenerlos.

Quedamos en traer a esta cueva toda la información que encontremos. Tengo que viajar cuanto antes, pues Terry verá todo lo que aquí dejemos y no comprenderá nada.

No puedo retrasarlo más, me digo a las once de la noche. Tengo que viajar en el tiempo y contárselo a Terry. Que sepa la verdad y decida. Y si elige quedarse, yo deberé aceptarlo y seguir con mi vida.

«Dame fuerzas», pienso mientras cierro los ojos y me concentro para viajar en el tiempo. Me dejo llevar.

Cuando termina mi viaje, salgo corriendo hacia los pasadizos, me pongo un vestido de la cómoda y aferro la antorcha con fuerza, pues estoy temblando. Su luz anaranjada ilumina mi camino mientras voy hacia la casa y recorro los pasadizos buscando a Terry.

Lo localizo en la biblioteca. No escucho nada. Parece estar solo. Respiro hondo y, temblando, abro el panel oculto, sin saber qué me voy a encontrar cuando le diga toda la verdad.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Continuara...


	34. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

 **CANDICE**

Terry está sentado tras la mesa de la biblioteca y me observa serio, muy serio. Me invade el temor de que no sea porque teme por mi vida. Doy un paso hacia él mostrándole más seguridad de la que tengo. Sigue mi recorrido sin decir nada. Recuerdo a Terry de niño; siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí. Me cuesta verlo en el hombre adulto que tengo ante mí, pero esos ojos azules son los mismos, aunque más fríos. Solo cuando fue James a mi lado vi al niño que amé. Me pregunto si se ha perdido para siempre.

Llego hasta la mesa. Es hora de que hablemos.

—Antes de que digas algo y te comportes como un completo idiota o un ogro sin sentimientos, déjame decirte que sé todo lo que te dijo Anthony esa noche sobre que yo corría peligro. Ya no lo corro, estos viajes en el tiempo no me hacen daño. Nada.

Terry no cambia el gesto. ¿Quiere decir esto que me trató así por decisión propia? «Tranquila», me animo para poder seguir y no derrumbarme delante de él.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte. Algo sobre tu pasado. Sé la forma de devolverte los recuerdos de antes de perder la memoria con ocho años. —Ahora sí veo una pequeña alteración en sus ojos—. Si quieres que te lo muestre, debes venir conmigo a la cueva. Una vez que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, me iré. Es evidente que mi presencia te incomoda y nada tiene que ver con que temas por mi vida. Ven, acompáñame. Si quieres.

Voy hacia el panel oculto y pienso que no me va a seguir, pero al poco lo siento tras de mí. Caminamos en silencio por los pasadizos. Al llegar a la cueva, Terry se fija en los libros y en la mesa que hay en ella. Coloco la antorcha en la pared tras encender la otra que hay colgada para darnos más luz y voy hacia la mesa donde está mi collar roto. Acaricio las letras que ponen «Recuerda, recuérdalo» y lo sostengo en mi mano

—¿Estás preparado para saber la verdad?

Terry me observa.

—Sí.

—Al final sí era yo quien tenía la clave para que recordaras de dónde vienes.

Abro la mano y dejo que lea lo que pone el colgante. Los ojos de Terry se posan sobre las letras. No veo alteración en ellos. No ha funcionado... «O sí», pienso cuando aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Espero impaciente a que diga algo, a que diga si me ha recordado.

—Candy—dice sin más cuando abre los ojos—. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Aturdido, se lleva la mano a cabeza y se mueve inquieto por la cueva.

—Al parecer, no naciste en este siglo como siempre hemos creído. Nos secuestraron siendo niños y nos aislaron de todo.

No le digo nada de lo que pensamos sobre que tienen un fin para hacer esto. Si decide quedarse, no quiero que influya en su decisión.

—Era tu voz la que escuchaba llamarme desesperada en mis pesadillas... Por eso cuando te dije mi nombre esa pesadilla remitió y que ironico ese era mi segundo nombre, recuerdo que a ti se te dificultaba llamarme Terrence.

—Sí, y ninguno de los dos recordaba nada. Y sé más cosas. Sé quién es tu familia.

—¿Quién?

Trato de leer en sus ojos, pero solo veo rabia por lo que ha descubierto. Conociendo a Terry sé que no le ha hecho gracia recordar que lo tuvieron secuestrado durante ocho años de su vida.

—Anthony... Al parecer es tu hermano..., tu hermano mellizo. Te robaron al nacer de los brazos de vuestra madre.

—¿Anthony? ¿Estás segura?

—Casi segura; hay pruebas suficientes para creer que sí.

—Anthony... —dice y se ríe sin emoción—. Todo esto es una locura. Y ¿por qué se supone que ya no corres peligro? Vi los mareos que tuviste. Si yo pertenezco a tu siglo no debería haber pasado, ¿no?

Voy hacia los pergaminos que hemos encontrado; Terry no me creerá sin pruebas. Se los tiendo para que los lea.

Terry lee la historia de los que trajeron consigo a personas que no eran de su época y lo que pasaba con las personas que sí lo eran.

—Teníamos que haber derramado nuestra sangre en el centro sagrado para llevarte de vuelta. Aunque hayan pasado muchos años, cuando éramos niños ya la derramaron en el futuro y, cuando lo hagamos aquí, en el pasado, te llevará de vuelta. Es sencillo.

Terry sigue estudiando los escritos.

—He vuelto porque tenía que contarte todo esto y despedirme. Entenderé que no quieras regresar. Al fin y al cabo, aunque según Anthony volviste a esta época para salvarme la vida, es evidente que amas a tu esposa y a tu futuro hijo... Entenderé que te quedes... con ella.

Me sorprende que me salga la voz cuando siento este nudo en la garganta ante su decisión.

—¿Lo entenderás? —Terry me observa y le aguanto la mirada, asiento—. Tú no entiendes nada. Nada. Y al parecer, no me esforcé lo suficiente si piensas que en este tiempo he dejado de amarte.

—¿Qué? —pregunto con los ojos como platos.

Pero Terry no me responde, al menos no con palabras, pues me acerca a él con una mano y la otra la pone en mi nuca para besarme como hacía tiempo que soñaba, como hacía tiempo que deseaba. Me siento morir. No me puedo creer que esto sea real, que una vez más esté entre sus brazos. Me agarro a él entre risas y lágrimas y dejo que este beso me consuma.

 **TERRENCE**

Sentirla una vez más entre mis brazos es como morir e ir al cielo.

Nunca pensé que un día podría volver a su lado, que el destino nos daría una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos. Ahora que me la ha dado, no pienso desperdiciarla. No pienso alejarla de mi lado. Ya son muchas las veces que nos hemos separado y cada vez ha sido peor. Me cuesta asimilar que ella era quien yo buscaba sin saberlo y que aquella mujer tenía razón: lo que buscaba solo ella me lo podía dar, porque aunque yo creía que ansiaba conocimiento, lo que en realidad deseaba era encontrarla.

Recuerdo a Candy de bebé, cómo lloraba y yo me enfadaba con ella porque no paraba de berrear, y cómo se calmaba cuando la tomaba de la mano. Me quedaba dormido agarrando su pequeña mano. Y sintiendo que estar con ella era mejor que estar solo. Llevaba desde que había nacido encerrado allí, solo atendido por personas que se ocultaban y me cuidaban lo justo. Era pequeño, pero el estar encerrado no me había dejado ser un niño normal. Los juguetes que tenía y los vídeos que me ponían no podían igualarse al amor humano. Me sentía muy solo, y un buen día llegó ella. Un bebe llorón que solo se calmaba si le daba la mano. Y supe que nunca dejaría que aquellos hombres que nos tenían retenidos le hicieran nada malo.

Conforme fue creciendo, le enseñé todo lo que yo sabía. Dio sus primeros pasos a mi lado, sus primeras palabras, me daba mucha gracia cuando trataba de decir mi nombre, por eso me dedique en enseñarle solo mi segundo nombre James, era mas facil de pronunciar para la pequeña Candy. Recuerdo lo importante que me sentí. Éramos dos niños encerrados que solo se tenían el uno al otro. Sin embargo, una parte de mí sabe que si la hubiera conocido rodeada de gente, ella habría destacado igualmente entre todos los demás. A medida que me fui haciendo mayor, mi deseo de huir de allí con ella fue haciéndose más y más fuerte. Por eso cuando los escuché hablar de que nos querían separar, actué a la desesperada y huimos. Huimos hacia donde ellos sabían que iríamos.

Hoy, mi sed de venganza es aún mayor que la de cuando era niño, y pienso volver para hacerles pagar por tenernos encerrados como si fuéramos un mero experimento.

Candy me acaricia los labios con su tierna lengua. Sonrío feliz entre sus labios, sintiendo cómo ella se lleva poco a poco esa oscuridad que siento dentro de mí.

—Mi dulce Candy...

—No sé si soportaría una nueva separación. Este tiempo sin ti ha sido horrible.

—Horrible —afirmo antes de besarla de nuevo.

Sus labios se abren para mí y me bebo su néctar, que me sabe a miel. No puedo detener la pasión, mi deseo de devorarla entera, de hacerla mía como tantas veces he soñado. De sentir sus manos acariciarme sin nada que se interponga entre los dos. Demasiadas cosas se han

interpuesto ya entre nosotros. Nunca más.

Nunca más.

Me adentro en su boca. Su lengua acaricia la mía. El beso se intensifica. La ropa nos sobra y empezamos a tirar de la del otro para deshacernos de ella. Entre risas y besos, nos quedamos expuestos el uno ante el otro. La llevo hacia un camastro donde he dormido cuando recordarla en mi cama hacía imposible mi sueño. Cuando necesitaba el frío de estas paredes para enfriar mi dolor.

La deposito sobre el camastro y la observo iluminada por las antorchas. Su pelo dorado se extiende sobre la almohada y su rubor acaricia todo su cuerpo. Su pecho sube y baja y sus labios rojos me invitan a que la bese de nuevo. Nunca en mi vida he visto nada tan bello. Nunca he sentido esto por nadie. Cojo una de sus piernas y le doy un beso en el tobillo. Candy protesta hasta que el reguero de besos que subo hasta su rodilla la hace suspirar. Gime de placer. Me siento morir de gozo. Pensé que nunca más podría venerarla de esta forma. Amarla sin dejar de acariciar cada rincón de su ser. Sigo el rastro de besos por sus muslos. Candy se retuerce y da un respingo cuando la beso donde se concentra todo placer.

Me alzo aguantando mi peso con los brazos y me sitúo entre sus piernas para atrapar una vez más los besos que aguardan entre sus labios. Los devoro hasta que la hago gemir y me separo de su boca para bajar por su cuello. Candy echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me facilita la tarea. Absorbo su olor, su perfume a rosas, esas que en este tiempo no he podido tener cerca porque recordarla era muy doloroso.

Bajo mis labios a sus pechos, que se erizan invitándome a que los bese. Los beso con ternura, haciendo que sus cimas crezcan entre mis labios. Me derrito y el control se desmorona. No puedo esperar para hacerla mía. Para volver a sentirme completo. Me alzo para mirarla, para que nuestros ojos se observen mientras me introduzco en ella. Cuando lo hago, me siento morir. Cierro los ojos por la intensidad de emociones que me embargan y al abrirlos de nuevo, nos movemos juntos en esta danza reservada para los amantes. Cada vez que me muevo dentro de ella, siento que alcanzo el cielo entre sus brazos. Cada vez que Candy se mueve, noto que estoy a punto de perder el control. Solo cuando ella se deja ir, lo hago yo acunándola entre mis brazos para no soltarla jamás.

—De niña ya estaba enamorada de ti. —Candy se levanta de mi pecho y me mira con una tímida sonrisa—. Es increíble todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar a este momento. Prométeme que nunca más te separarás de mi lado.

Y esta vez sí puedo prometerlo.

—Te lo prometo. Candy sonríe con una gran sonrisa y me abraza con fuerza.

—Te quiero, Terrence, te quiero mucho.

Cuando dice esas palabras, mi mente trae al recuerdo otras.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dices.

—No... ¿Por qué te extraña?

—No lo he recordado hasta ahora. Ese día no lo escuché, y ahora en mi mente ha aparecido el recuerdo de ese día. ¿Por qué?

Candy lo piensa seria.

—Si hubieras sabido que te quería, ¿habrías dudado en irte?

—Es posible, pero habría acabado por marcharme.

—Tal vez ellos querían que te fueras.

—¿Qué ellos? Candy, ¿qué más me ocultas?

—Mañana. Ahora tengo sueño.

Se acomoda en mi pecho y me abraza mejor. Pienso en sonsacárselo, pero es tarde y sé que lo que me va a contar no me va a gustar nada. Nos tapo a los dos y la abrazo al tiempo que acaricio su espalda desnuda. Sé que no conseguiré dormir, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero al menos esta vez no es porque la echo terriblemente de menos.

Ha pasado casi una hora cuando Candy, a la que creía dormida, acaricia el anillo de oro que llevo en mi mano.

—Te has casado con ella...

—Sí. Cuando decidí volver, sabía que debía vivir la vida que se supone que habría vivido si no te hubiera conocido.

—Te has acostado con ella. ¿Qué será de tu hijo?

Noto la angustia en su voz y le alzo la cabeza. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas por el dolor que le produce imaginarme con otra.

—No es mi hijo. —Veo alivio en su mirada—. Una vez que volví, hablé con Susana. Le propuse que nuestro matrimonio solo fuera una unión de cara a la galería, que en la intimidad hiciéramos vidas separadas. Aceptó; es más, vi que la aliviaba que no la forzara. Susana solo sigue los mandatos de su familia y, al igual que yo, se casaba conmigo solo porque hacía lo que debía hacer. En realidad, nunca nos hemos acostado.

—Y ¿de quién es el bebé entonces?

—Al poco de casarnos, tu amigo del museo vino un día a buscarte y se conocieron. Ella le contó que te habías ido y algo nació entre los dos.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Jarrod y lady Susana...?

—Así es. De repente, Susana se hizo una gran entusiasta de todo lo que había en el museo e iba allí casi todos días. Al final no pudieron esconder lo que sentían y se hicieron amantes. Yo supe de su relación desde el principio y les enseñé los pasadizos para que pudieran estar juntos. Iban a fugarse cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada, y por el bien del bebé, decidieron quedarse.

—Vaya, nunca me hubiera imaginado a esos dos juntos. Y menos que Jon fuera descendiente de lady Susana. Me parece increíble.

—Lo es. —Recuerdo sus palabras acerca de que para olvidarme se había acostado con varios. Los celos una vez más se apoderan de mí y trato de tranquilizarme cuando le pregunto—:Y ¿quiénes son esos amantes con los que has estado? Candy me mira sin comprender y cuando lo hace se ríe. La miro enfadado. —No me hace gracia, Candy. Ninguna.

—¡Era mentira! Lo inventé solo para hacerte daño y ver si seguía importándote un poquito.

Aliviado, sonrío.

—Me lo merezco. Fui muy cruel contigo esa noche. Me costó mucho comportarme así, pero lo hice para salvarte la vida. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, no te lo echo en cara..., pero debes saber algo. —La miro expectante—. Tal vez no me haya acostado con nadie, pero sí me he besado con algunos. Tres, para ser exactos. —Los celos se apoderan

de mí y la imagino acariciada y besada por otros—. Quería extirparte de mí y me dejé llevar por ellos. Lo malo era que al besarlos, siempre te buscaba a ti y huía.

Sé que Candy solo pretendía seguir con su vida, pero imaginármela con otros me enfurece. La giro y la pongo sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué haces? —Se ríe—. Eres un celoso.

—Lo soy, y ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —La beso hasta que gime entre mis labios—. Tengo que hacerte olvidar a esos idiotas. Candy me abraza y se ríe.

—Ya los he olvidado, pero me parece bien si quieres seguir con esto. Al final tenías razón: nadie besa tan bien como tú. Soy adicta a tus labios.

—Descarada.

Se ríe feliz y atrapo su risa entre mis labios para hacerla mía una vez más, en cuerpo y alma. No me canso de estar así con ella, de sentir que estoy en el paraíso.

Candy se remueve en sueños; la abrazo, y se calma. Me he dormido. Observo el amanecer entrar en la cueva. Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer si quiero marcharme para siempre. Antes de nada, debo hablar con Caine. Caine..., mi antepasado de ser cierto que soy hermano de Anthony.

—Terrence James Brower —digo en voz alta.

—Me gusta tu apellido. Más que Dark. Por cierto, yo también sé cuál es mi apellido. He conocido a mi padre.

Candy está medio dormida, aunque se esfuerza por permanecer despierta.

—Duerme un poco más.

—No quiero. ¿Qué te inquieta a ti? ¿Por qué no duermes?

—Lo que debo hacer antes de irme. Tengo que hablar con Caine y con Asel.

—Entiendo. —Se levanta y sale de las mantas—. Pues cuanto antes empecemos, antes regresaremos.

Asiento y nos vestimos.

—Dime, ¿quién es tu padre? Anthony me dijo que estaba tras la pista de tu familia.

Candy me cuenta cómo Anthony encontró a su padre. La forma de llevarlo todo de Anthony me recuerda a mí; yo no le habría dado falsas esperanzas, y él tampoco lo hizo. Anthony ha cumplido su promesa de cuidar de Candy. Cuando regrese, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Aún me cuesta asimilar que sea mi hermano mellizo, pero todavía se me hace más raro que mi supuesto padre sea el alcalde del pueblo. Ni siquiera sé cómo es. No lo vi en mi estancia allí.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu familia —le digo.

—¿Y quieres saber cuál es mi apellido? —Espero—. White Candice White, ¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta mucho. —La beso y tiro de ella hacia la salida.

Cuando llegamos a los establos, la acompaño fuera. No hay nadie.

—Ve a casa de Caine y Catha; nos veremos allí. Y puedes contarles todo. Caine es mi antepasado, sabe lo de los viajes en el tiempo.

—¿Él es...? ¿En serio?

—De ser cierto que soy hermano de Anthony, sí. Él también es Brower.

—La verdad es que no me extraña; siempre vi un gran parecido entre él y Anthony. Pero ¿cómo es que sabe lo de los viajes en el tiempo?

—Tiene visiones. Cuando regresé se ocupó de mí. Y se delató.

—Por eso Catha vino a por mí cuando aparecí; él se lo dijo.

—Sí, estaba conmigo en los campos cuando yo sentí que regresabas, y poco después él tuvo una visión tuya yendo hacia la casa y fue a decírselo a Catha para evitar que vieras a lady Susana, pero llegó tarde.

—¿Por qué no quería que la viera?

—Quería contarte ella lo de la boda y el bebé para que no te hiciera mucho daño.

—Pues tú no fuiste muy considerado cuando acudiste a su casa.

—Me asusté... Creí que cuanto más tiempo permanecieras aquí, más cerca estaba de sucederte algo.

—Por suerte, todo eso ya ha pasado. —Candy mira a todos lados y cuando comprueba que no hay nadie, se alza y me besa— Nos vemos ahora.

—Ten cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo.

Veo a Candy alejarse y no me adentro en casa hasta que la pierdo de vista. Busco a Asel; lo encuentro en la cocina con Mar. Les pido a los dos que me acompañen a mi despacho y, una vez allí, les cuento de dónde vengo y por qué estoy aquí.

—Creo que todo seguirá su curso, como si tú nunca hubieras existido. Este no es tu tiempo —apunta Asel cuando termino.

—Puede ser, pero por si acaso, lo quiero dejar todo atado.

—Te ayudaré. Y te echaré mucho de menos —admite—. Parece mentira que hayamos llegado a ser amigos cuando casi nos matamos el uno al otro.

—Sí, parece mentira. Yo también os extrañaré mucho.

Nos ponemos manos a la obra de inmediato. Escribo una carta para Susana justificándole mi partida, y dejo firmado un documento en el que expreso mi deseo de anular el matrimonio que nunca ha sido consumado. Dejo en su mano que lo use o no.

Cerca del mediodía, mando un mensaje a Candy para ver qué tal está y avisarla de que tengo que hacer unos recados en el pueblo. Me responde de vuelta con el mensajero que va todo bien y que no me preocupe por ella, que está con mi tataratatarabuelo y es una monada, que se parece mucho a mí.

Pienso en el niño de Caine, con lo pequeño que es y es mi antepasado, y me digo: «Qué raro es todo esto».

Cuando termino y puedo regresar a casa, es entrada la noche. Al enterarse por Candy de lo que había pasado, Caine ha venido conmigo para ayudarme con todo y hemos pasado el día fuera.

—Deben de estar con el pequeño —dice Caine cuando entramos en su casa y nadie sale a recibirnos.

Espero en el salón. Al poco, siento a Candy acercarse. Alzo la mirada y la veo con el hijo de Caine en brazos.

—¿Sabías que se llama como tú? Terrence te presento a Terrence.

Candy se acerca y me lo muestra: el bebé está despierto y nos observa curioso con sus enormes ojos azules. Resulta muy raro ver de dónde has sacado tus rasgos en una personita que existió hace tanto tiempo, pero, como Candy ha dicho, este niño se parece a mí.

—Hola, pequeño.

El bebé coge mi dedo.

—Le caes bien.

—Es un chico listo —digo acariciando su cabecita.

Catha viene con Caine al salón.

—¿Sabes? Que se llame como tú me ha hecho pensar que fueron tus padres quienes te pusieron el nombre al nacer, antes de que te secuestraran. Yo creía que tu nombre te lo habían puesto nuestros captores, pero, al parecer, no es así.

—Supongo que sabremos más cosas cuando hable con mi supuesta familia.

—Nada de supuesta. Es tu familia —afirma tajante Candy—. Lo siento así.

Candy besa al pequeño y se lo tiende a Catha.

—En fin, creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos.

—Sí, es mejor no retrasarlo más. Tenemos que pensar en qué pretendían nuestros captores antes de mi cumpleaños...

—¿De qué hablas, Candy? —le pregunto nervioso.

—Ups, se me olvidó contarte esa parte. Bueno, tranquilo, te lo diré cuando estemos allí.

Inquieto, asiento. Caine da un paso al frente.

—Os acompaño.

—Y yo —dice Catha.

—Cariño, no creo que...

—Pienso ir —lo corta Catha.

Deja el bebé con sus suegros y coge su capa y una bosa de cuero—.¿Nos vamos?

Caine se encoge de hombros, dando por perdida la discusión.

Caminamos los cuatro hacia el círculo sagrado. Candy y yo vamos cogidos de la mano, y noto lo nerviosa que está. Le aprieto la mano para darle ánimo, aunque por dentro estoy igual de inquieto.

Cuando llegamos, Catha abre una bolsa y saca de ella una daga y un cuenco. Candy coge la navaja con cara de asco y dice:

—Esto va a ser un poco desagradable. ¿Quién lo hace primero?

—Hagámoslo juntos. —Cojo la daga y la apoyo en mi palma. Candy sin dudar, estrecha mi mano, cerrando la suya sobre el filo del arma.

Catha pone el cuenco bajo nuestras manos. Los cuatro conocemos la importancia de este momento, y el aire que nos rodea se ha vuelto denso. Miro a Candy fijamente a los ojos; ella se tensa.

—Todo saldrá bien —afirma.

Respiro hondo y, sin dejar de mirarla, muevo la mano de forma que la daga nos corte a ambos. La sangre mezclada de los dos cae en el cuenco. Durante un instante, el aire se ha detenido y el bosque se queda en silencio.

—Esto es escalofriante —susurra Caine cuando el instante pasa.

Separo nuestras manos y cojo las telas que me tiende Catha para vendarle la mano a Candy. Le beso la palma antes de soltarla y curarme yo.

—Todo saldrá bien —repite como para sí misma.

Eso me inquieta. Candy da un abrazo a Catha y otro a Caine.

—Candy, ¿por qué dudas? —Pero no me responde, sino que se mete dentro del círculo sagrado—. ¡Candy! —grito. Intento entrar tras ella, pero no puedo.

Ella se coloca en el centro del círculo de piedras.

—Todo saldrá bien. —Y dicho esto, vuelca el cuenco.

—¡Candyyy!

Veo la sangre derramarse sobre el suelo sagrado y me quedo helado, pues brilla con un fulgor dorado, como si fuera oro líquido.

En cuanto la primera gota toca el suelo, todo empieza a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Grito llamándola, temiendo que todo sea una trampa, y la escucho llamarme. Había miedo en su voz.

Noto como si me rompiera en mil pedazos, como si alguien estirara de mí. Me trago un grito de dolor. Esto no se parece en nada a la otra vez que viajé en el tiempo. «Pero sí a cuando viajé de niño —recuerdo de pronto— y me olvidaba de ella».

Rezo para que todo salga bien. No soportaría perderla de nuevo.

Continuara...


	35. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

 **CANDICE**

El intenso dolor me trae el recuerdo de cuando todo esto sucedió siendo una niña. Ese dolor se llevó consigo los recuerdos que tenía con Terry. Me aferro a ellos con fuerza, sin saber lo que sucederá cuando todo cese. Y una vez más, temo que Terry no sea mi alma gemela y no pueda traerlo de vuelta. Trato por todos los medios de no perder el conocimiento, pero en un punto del viaje, me desmayo sin remedio.

—¡Candice!... ¡Maldita sea, responde! —Escucho decir a Terry a lo lejos—. ¡Candy! —Su voz denota pesar y una gran preocupación, pero por más que lo intento, no consigo salir de este trance—. ¡Candy!

Finalmente, logro abrir los ojos. Todo está oscuro. Me incorporo un poco. Terry sigue llamándome aterrado. Estoy muy débil. Me siento y hago un gran esfuerzo para levantarme. Tengo que salir de aquí. Con pies temblorosos, camino hacia donde creo que está Terry guiándome por su voz, porque apenas puedo ver nada, no sé dónde estoy. Entonces, noto que Terry tira de mí y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

Yo lo abrazo también.

—Tranquila, ya te tengo. Nunca más, nunca más me des un susto así.

—Nunca —le prometo.

Poco a poco voy cogiendo fuerzas entre sus brazos, y me doy cuenta de que Terry está apoyado en una de las rocas sagradas. A él también se lo ve muy débil.

—Estás aquí. Estás aquí —le digo cuando soy consciente de que la ropa que llevamos es la de mi siglo— Todo ha salido bien. Al final sí es cierto que eres mi alma gemela.

Feliz y algo más recuperada, me aparto un poco y veo los rasgos de Terry iluminados por la luna. Me alzo para besarlo.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme —me dice tras separarse de la piedra.

Caminamos sin soltarnos. Escuchamos unos pasos y Terry con rapidez me pone tras él.

—Tranquilo, somos nosotros.

Salgo del cobijo de Terry y veo a Any, Jon, Carlota y Anthony.

Anthony El hermano de Terry.

 **TERRENCE**

Observo a Anthony. Él hace lo mismo. Ambos nos miramos con seriedad, a la espera de que sea el otro el primero en decir algo. Ahora lo observo con otros ojos. Es igual de alto que yo. Su pelo es rubio en contraste con el mío castaño oscuro, y sus ojos son azul celeste. Anthony se parece mucho a Caine.

—Debéis tomaros esta mezcla de hierbas. He leído en el libro de mi madre que son un buen reconstituyente.

Any abre un termo y sirve el líquido en dos tazas de plástico.

Ahora que he recuperado mis recuerdos, no tengo dificultad en saber lo que es todo y para qué sirve.

Cojo una de las tazas y Candy hace lo mismo. Intento hacerme el fuerte, pero estoy derrotado por dentro. Cuando desperté, solo el miedo por dónde podría estar Candy y si se encontraba bien me hizo levantarme. Al verla tirada en el centro sagrado sin moverse, me aterré. Sobre todo cuando vi que no podía acercarme a ella. Ese lugar sigue estando reservado solo para ella, y eso me mosquea, pues si todo ha terminado, no debería tener problemas para entrar. Tal vez sea una de las secuelas de los viajes en el tiempo... No tengo ahora la cabeza para pensar mucho, la verdad.

Me tomo el contenido de la taza. Candy hace lo mismo. Con el rabillo del ojo veo que pone cara de asco y pienso: «Normal, estas hierbas son repugnantes».

—Todo, Candy —le dice Any cuando esta hace amago de dejar de beber.

—Sabes que no me gusta.

—Ya, pero tú sabes que es efectivo.

Any nos quita las tazas y las guarda en una bolsa cuando nos terminamos su contenido, y a continuación recorremos los túneles para ir a la casa. Candy se aferra a mi mano con fuerza, sigue cansada.

—¿Estás preparado para conocer a mi padre?

Me tenso. La idea de enfrentarme a su padre no me hace especial ilusión en estos momentos, y menos aún las restricciones que me pondrá con su hija.

—Sí, mucho —ironizo; y Candy me mira dejando claro que lo ha notado.

—Siempre podéis usar los túneles para veros a escondidas. Me consta que Thomas no sabe de ellos —nos dice Any con una pícara sonrisa.

Al llegar, Candy se vuelve para decirme algo, pero alguien la aparta de mí y la abraza. Alguien que no es mucho mayor que yo. Pero ¿qué se ha creído?

—Tranquilo —me dice Anthony posando una mano en mi brazo para detenerme cuando estaba a punto de partirle la cara a ese imbécil—Es su padre, aunque no lo parezca.

Incrédulo, observo al padre de Candy. Ha sacado una linterna y le examina las pupilas, preocupado.

—Debes descansar, no tienes buena cara.

—¿Cómo sabías que veníamos?

—Carlota nos avisó cuando sintió que regresabais; me insistieron para que me quedara aquí.

—Y nos costó mucho convencerlo — dice Any.

—Ven, te haré un chequeo para cerciorarme de que todo esté bien.

—Papá, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Su padre la ignora y va con ella hacia la puerta.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero aún no estoy preparado para conocer al novio de mi hija... si es que es tu novio. Dame tiempo para que asimile que va a estar cerca de mi pequeña y no debo partirle la cara por tocarla.

Y se van. Me quedo alucinado. Anthony se ríe.

—Has empezado con muy buen pie, hermanito.

Lo miro serio.

—Aún no he decidido si quiero o no ser tu hermano.

—Pues te guste o no, lo eres, y en el fondo sé que tú también lo sientes así.

Es cierto.

—Y ahora, ve a cambiarte y a darte una ducha. Te espero en la biblioteca dentro de un rato. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Anthony se va seguido de Jon y Carlota. Me vuelvo hacia Any.

—¿Debo fiarme del padre de Candy? —indago.

—Sí. Ha sido culpa mía. Esta tarde estábamos hablando de dónde dormiríais y él decía que cada uno en un cuarto... Se me escapó que Candy no iba a hacer algo que no hubiera hecho ya. No se tomó muy bien que su hija no fuera virgen. Para él es su pequeña, la acaba de conocer y no ha asumido todavía que tiene casi veinte años. Dale tiempo.

—Qué bien. Voy a mi cuarto.

—Mientras tanto, usad los pasadizos como ya te dije, que crea que le hacéis caso. Todo esto tampoco es fácil para él, y es buena persona, se nota que quiere mucho a Candy y que sufre con todo lo que le ha pasado. Se culpa de su secuestro; me lo ha dicho su esposa.

—Bien.

Any no añade nada más. Me interno en los pasadizos tras coger una linterna y busco mi dormitorio. Cuando llego, voy directo a la ducha, esperando que el agua me alivie y se lleve este malestar que aún persiste y que no tiene nada que ver con que el padre de Candy no me haya caído especialmente bien ni con que Anthony me esté esperando para hablar sobre mi familia... o, bueno, si soy sincero, un poco sí influye.

Salgo del aseo con una toalla atada en la cintura cuando alguien me tira un pantalón y lo cojo al vuelo.

—Te he comprado ropa —me dice Anthony—. Como te deshiciste de toda la que te compraste la otra vez... En el armario hay más.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en la biblioteca —le digo buscando una camiseta y una muda en el armario.

—Hay mucho revuelo en la casa.

—¿Y Candy?

—Creo que en su cuarto, dándose un baño.

Asiento y entro en el cuarto de baño para cambiarme. Regreso al poco con un vaquero y una camiseta negra. Anthony está poniendo fotos sobre la mesa del centro.

—No tengo fotos de bebé. Hasta que no crecí, mis padres no me hicieron ninguna. —Anthony me muestra una fotografía suya con unos cinco años—. Mis padres siempre han sido raros..., bueno, nuestros padres.

—Eso está por ver.

Anthony me tiende un retrato. Y me veo reflejado en él.

—No eres tú. Es nuestro antepasado.

Leo la fecha: es el hijo de Caine por lo que parece.

—Conocí a su padre..., un gran hombre. Por eso sabía que tú descendías de ellos. Te das un aire a Caine, pero no esperaba que yo...

—Poco a poco te irás haciendo a la idea. Para mí tampoco es fácil, pero he tenido más tiempo para asimilarlo.

Nos miramos.

—¿Sabes? Me siento culpable por haberte incitado a que volvieras al pasado. Si lo hubiera sabido antes... Pero nuestros padres nunca quisieron decirme nada, supongo que por lo que pasó después.

—¿El qué? —pregunto intrigado.

—Después de tu secuestro, nuestra madre se dio a la bebida y años más tarde trató de quitarse la vida —me confiesa. Lo miro impactado—. No lo sabe nadie. La gente cree que está de viaje y que nos visita poco..., pero lo cierto es que está ingresada en un sanatorio mental desde que yo tenía ocho años. Lo único que recuerdo antes de eso es que vivía ida, borracha... Cuando de niño la buscaba, nunca respondía a mis caricias. No sé lo que es tener una madre.

—Lo siento. Pese a todo, me gustaría verla. Tal vez verme le devuelva las ganas de vivir.

—Puede ser, pero si no ocurre, no te lo tomes a mal. Yo también era su hijo y prefirió dejarse consumir por la pena y perder a dos hijos a la vez. Y aunque ahora que sé la verdad, la entiendo un poco mejor, una parte de mí no puede perdonarla por haberme abandonado.

Noto rencor en sus palabras, y lo entiendo. Un niño no puede comprender que su madre no lo quiera, y menos si no sabe la razón.

—Y ¿cómo es tu... nuestro padre? —rectifico.

—Es un buen hombre; frío, pero muy trabajador. A su manera, se preocupa por mí. Me ha cuidado solo. Tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

—Iré cuando pueda.

Asiente. Me enseña algunas fotos de nuestro padre.

—Nuestro padre quería que estudiara Empresariales, igual que él, y es el alcalde del pueblo, como lo fue nuestro antepasado, Terrence—dice refiriéndose al hijo de Caine—. Desde entonces, el pueblo ha estado gobernado por nosotros hasta mi padre, y a menos que tú quieras seguir sus pasos, conmigo se pierde esa tradición. Lo mío es más el arte.

—Ya lo sabía; me lo dijo Candy.

Se lo comento sin interés. Anthony se pone a la defensiva y me mira con la misma indiferencia, dejando claro que si no quiero su amistad, él no va a ir detrás de mí.

—Me gustaría mucho ver tus pinturas —digo en tono conciliador.

Anthony me sigue estudiando sin variar sus gestos, hasta que cede y se sienta. Me muestra unas fotografías de sus cuadros en su móvil. Son abstractos, no hay paisajes, pero son bonitos, están llenos de color; tienen algo que te hace desear mirarlos. La lástima es que ninguno está acabado.

—Cuando ingresaron a mi madre, sentí la necesidad de sacar lo que sentía a través de mis pinturas. Por desgracia, nunca he sido capaz de acabar ningún cuadro.

—Yo solo podía descargar mi rabia combatiendo duro.

—Candy me dijo que fuiste un héroe de guerra.

—Un asesino de guerra, más bien. No me enorgullezco de lo que he tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. La guerra saca lo peor de las personas.

Veo la impotencia por lo que me ha sucedido por culpa de mis captores en los ojos de Anthony y sé que aunque él no haya pasado por lo mismo que yo, entiende cómo me siento sin necesidad de que diga más.

—Los encontraremos y les haremos pagar —dice adivinando mis pensamientos. —No pienso dejar que se vayan de rositas, eso seguro.

—Hay que descubrir qué esperaban conseguir mandándote al pasado antes de que Candy cumpla los veinte años. —Anthony me cuenta la profecía que circula por el pueblo—. Carlota dice que esta vez es real y que Candy corre peligro.

Me tenso y me levanto.

—Creo que lo que esperaban de vosotros es lo mismo que pretendían conseguir los brujos enviando sus hijos al pasado y que al final llevó a estos últimos a rebelarse. Vuestros secuestradores debieron de ser unas personas enfermas que se creían capaces de lograr lo que sus antepasados no consiguieron.

—Veo que llevas tiempo pensando en ello.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero Candy me importa. —Sonríe cuando le pongo mala cara—. Como amiga. Y más ahora que es casi mi hermana política. No estás solo en esto, yo velaré para que no le pase nada, para que no os pase nada a ninguno... —Lo miro confundido—Sí, presiento que tú también estás en peligro.

Me recorre un escalofrío.

—No se lo digas a Candy.

—No lo haré; no le haría ningún bien.

—Me molesta que la conozcas tan bien.

—Pues te fastidias, hermanito. Y ahora me voy, pero mañana te espero en mi casa a las nueve sin falta. Papá no aguantará más sin venir aquí a por ti.

—Allí estaré.

Anthony se marcha. Observo las fotos que me ha dejado de él y de su padre. En todas ellas, Anthony sonríe; tiene una sonrisa fácil, no como yo. Su padre, en cambio, es serio y reservado. De pronto, me llama la atención una foto que no había visto antes. Es una de Candy pintando. Anthony la tomó a hurtadillas, pues ella no es consciente de que estaba siendo observada, y parece triste. Me fijo en el cuadro y veo dos ojos azules en medio de un lienzo blanco... Me estaba pintando a mí. Sé por qué Anthony ha dejado aquí esta foto: quiere advertirme de que no le haga daño.

Es pasada la medianoche cuando me interno en el cuarto de Candy a través del pasadizo. Se ha dormido con la luz encendida; sin duda, trataba de esperarme despierta. Apago la luz, me meto en la cama y me acerco a su espalda para poder abrazarla.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Un padre sobreprotector no podrá detenerme. —Candy se ríe medio dormida—. Descansa, Candy, ha sido un día muy largo.

—Sí, pero ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Al fin siento que todo está donde debe estar. Y eso es porque te he traído de vuelta, conmigo.

Candy rodea mis brazos con los suyos y apoya su mejilla en uno de ellos. La acerco más a mí y siento una paz que solo hallo cuando la tengo a mi lado.

Bajo a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno antes de ir a conocer a mi padre. No he podido dormir mucho en toda la noche pensando en lo que pudieron querer de nosotros nuestros secuestradores. Tengo la sensación de que se nos acaba el tiempo y no sabemos nada. He dejado a Candy durmiendo, la notaba casada.

Entro en la cocina y me encuentro con unos ojos verdes que me son familiares. Aunque sé que es el padre de Candy, no me cuadra el hombre que tengo delante con la imagen de un padre. Me cuesta adivinar su edad, como siempre me ha ocurrido con la gente de este siglo, pero se lo ve realmente joven. No aparenta ser mucho más mayor que yo, pero si hago cálculos, debe de estar en los treinta y tantos. Solo sus ojos verdes estudiándome serios me hacen ver que es un padre preocupado y que cuida a su hija.

—Buenos días, Terrence. Soy Thomas; ayer no me presenté debidamente. ¿Quieres un poco de café?

Asiento.

Sirve dos tazas y me tiende una.

—Siento mi comportamiento de anoche, pero no tenía la cabeza para lidiar con el novio, o lo que seas, de mi hija. Acabo de enterarme de que tengo una hija... y ya tengo que asumir que es toda una mujer y que sale con chicos, ¿entiendes? Pero sé que es feliz a tu lado. Acabaré por acostumbrarme.

—Tranquilo. Yo en tu lugar sería igual o peor. No me gustaría ver a una hija mía con alguien como yo.

Sonríe.

—Eso no me deja más tranquilo, pero gracias por comprenderme.

Enseguida me cae bien y veo en él cosas de Candy, sobre todo en su forma de sonreír.

—¿Qué tal está Candy?

—Supongo que bien.

—¿Supones? —Sonríe alzando las cejas—. Que me haga el tonto no significa que lo sea —comenta, dejando claro que sí sabe lo de los pasadizos de la casa.

—Está preocupada. Todo esto la sobrepasa.

—¿Y tú qué crees?

—Que nos querían a los dos para algo, pero aún no sé el qué.

—Tranquilo, daremos con ello. Somos muchos pensando en este tema —dice para calmarme.

—Sean quienes sean los que nos secuestraron, lo pagarán.

A Thomas lo recorre un escalofrío y enseguida me arrepiento de mi manera dura de hablar.

—Los atraparemos y la ley les hará pagar.

Asiento, como si él lo necesitara. Me tomo el café de un trago y dejo la taza en el fregadero.

—Si Candy pregunta por mí cuando se despierte, dile que vendré en cuanto pueda.

—Lo haré. Y suerte con tu familia. Para ellos tampoco es fácil este momento; te lo digo por experiencia.

Llego andando a la casa de mis padres —sé cuál es porque cuando estuve la otra vez, pasamos cerca y me lo dijeron—. Me sorprende encontrarme a Anthony sentado en las escaleras. Al verme, se levanta y sonríe.

—Pensé que necesitarías mi apoyo para conocer a papá.

Me choca que me conozca tan bien, y agradezco su apoyo en este momento tan importante. Apenas lo conozco y siento que, de estar en una batalla, lucharíamos espalda con espalda protegiéndonos el uno al otro. Nunca entenderé lo fuertes que pueden ser algunos lazos que se forman de la nada y lo hacen para no romperse jamás.

—No te necesito, pero gracias.

Anthony me mira dejando claro que no me cree y abre la puerta de su casa. Nada más entrar, un hombre de mediana edad sale a recibirnos. Se lo ve nervioso, inquieto y preocupado. No se parece a mí. Ni sus ojos ni sus rasgos me recuerdan a nosotros. Si no hubiera visto a Caine y a su hijo y el retrato de nuestro antepasado, me preguntaría si de verdad es mi padre y esta es mi familia. Con Anthony sentí algo cuando lo vi por primera vez, aunque al principio creyera que eran celos; de alguna forma, sí me reconocí en él. Con el hombre que tengo delante no siento nada. Ninguna emoción que me haga saber que nos une un lazo de sangre.

—Hijo... —Se pasa la mano por el pelo—. No sé qué decir, llevo toda la noche pensando qué decirte, pero me he quedado en blanco.

—No es fácil para ninguno todo esto —le digo.

—No, no lo es... Me culpo tanto de todo lo que te ha pasado...

Me cuesta ver si es sincero; lo intento, pero no veo nada. Inquieto, miro a Anthony. Este nota que algo no va bien y me pregunta con la mirada qué sucede, pero no lo sé. Hasta ahora, siempre he podido leer en los ojos de otras personas si mentían...

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta mi padre.

—No, nada.

—Bien, he preparado el desayuno. La comida nos ayudará a conocernos mejor. Venid.

Mi padre echa a andar por el pasillo. Es una casa antigua que ha sido reformada y que está plagada de objetos y muebles que la hacen agobiante.

—¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada —me susurra Anthony tirándome del brazo para retenerme.

Estoy tentado de no responderle, pero quiero compartirlo con él.

—Dime algo mirándome a los ojos, y no me digas si es verdad o mentira.

—¿Para?

—Tú hazlo.

Me estudia desconfiado y luego asiente.

—Vale, está bien. Te diré algo de mí. —Piensa qué decirme—. No me gustan las fresas con nata.

Observo sus ojos celestes tratando de descubrir si dice la verdad o no. Nada.

—No lo veo.

—¿No ves el qué?

—¿Era verdad o mentira?

—Mentira. Es mi postre preferido. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Chicos? —Nuestro padre sale a buscarnos extrañado.

—Ya vamos. —Anthony empieza a andar, pero antes de llegar hasta nuestro padre, me dice para que solo lo escuche yo— Esto no ha acabado aquí.

No, me temo que no, que Anthony es tan cabezón como yo. Desayunamos con nuestro padre, quien no para de ofrecerme todo lo que hay en la mesa de lo nervioso que está. Se nota que intenta agradarme. Me pregunta por mi pasado, se lo cuento a grandes rasgos, sobre todo cuando veo cómo le afecta que haya estado luchando en la guerra. Tras el desayuno, vamos a su despacho y me tiende una caja. Veo que es un móvil.

—Es para ti... —Abro la boca para rechazarlo—. No te permito que lo rechaces. Quiero poder llamarte o que me llames, y Anthony me ha dicho que no tienes nada más que lo puesto. Soy tu padre, y me gustaría poder darte lo que te pertenece por derecho.

Acepto el móvil. Saca un sobre y lo abre para que vea que es dinero.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero tu dinero.

—¿Tienes capital?

Niego con la cabeza, molesto por tener que depender de su dinero. Dejé todo lo que conseguí hace dos años a nombre de Candy; Any se encargó de guardarlo para ella.

—Es tuyo. Es tu herencia —dice Anthony cogiendo el sobre—. Te lo guardo para las compras que haremos luego.

—No he dicho que vaya a ir de compras contigo...

—Me da igual lo que pienses, vamos a ir y punto.

—Antes de eso, quiero que vayamos a hacernos la prueba de paternidad —dice el padre— No quiero tener duda alguna —y se apresura a añadir—: aunque no la tengo.

Asiento. Es increíble lo fácil que es en este siglo saber los lazos que te unen a una persona. Si esto hubiera existido en el siglo XIX , más de una no habría podido usar su embarazo como gancho para cazar o retener a su pareja. Abro la caja del móvil. Anthony me lo quita y lo enciende.

—Sé hacerlo solo.

—Ya, supongo, pero quería enseñarte esto. —Anthony gira el móvil y veo una foto de Candy en la pantalla—. Te he guardado su teléfono.

—Puedes llamarla para que guarde tu número en la agenda mientras me preparo para irnos —dice mi padre saliendo del despacho.

—No me gusta que me den órdenes —digo cogiendo el móvil a Anthony.

—Pues vete acostumbrándote; le encanta mandar. Lo mejor es decirle que sí a todo y luego hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Tras las pruebas, Anthony y yo hemos cogido el coche para ir al centro comercial. He hablado con Candy para ver cómo iba y que apuntara el número de mi móvil. Ha ido con Any y con Thomas a ver a Espe y a Armando, pues los padres de Any han venido al pueblo hace poco y quería presentarles a su padre, quien quería agradecerles que la hubieran cuidado como a su hija todo este tiempo. Luego hemos entrado a comprar ropa sin sentirme a gusto usando el dinero de mi padre, pero cuando he dudado, Anthony ha sacado el sobre y ha pagado.

—No me gusta vivir a costa de los demás —digo cuando paga también las hamburguesas que acabamos de pedir.

—Bueno, pues te fastidias —me responde mientras nos sentamos en una mesa—. Y ahora que estamos a solas, quiero saber por qué necesitabas saber si te mentía o no.

Es temprano y no hay nadie en el restaurante. No sé si me apetece contárselo, pero al final lo hago. Confío en él.

—Siempre he sabido si la gente me decía la verdad mirándoles a los ojos... hasta hoy. No he podido verlo ni en tu padre ni en ti.

Anthony mastica pensativo.

—Tal vez no funciona con los miembros de tu familia...

—No, con Caine sí que podía, y es antepasado nuestro —le aclaro.

Anthony asiente y toma un trago de su refresco. Sé que está analizándolo y pensando en lo que puede haber pasado.

—Yo también tengo un don, ¿sabes? —Lo escucho atento—. Si miro fijamente a los ojos de una persona, puedo conseguir que sienta la necesidad de contarme la verdad. Como ves, tenemos habilidades muy parecidas.

—¿Y te funciona siempre?

—¿Te cae bien nuestro padre?

Anthony me mira fijamente a los ojos y sé que está usando su don, lo que me recuerda cuando tuve que dejar a Candy durante nuestro viaje y Anthony le preguntó mirándola a los ojos si le habían dado más veces esos mareos.

—Usaste ese don con Candy.

—Vaya, veo que Carlota tiene razón, debo mejorar mi técnica. Es por la falta de uso. Y sí, lo usé con Candy; estaba preocupado por ella.

—Pues no lo uses más ni con ella ni conmigo.

—Al parecer contigo no me funciona. No me has dicho qué te parece mi padre.

—Cierto. Tal vez no funcione entre hermanos mellizos.

—Podría ser...

Anthony alza la mano y el camarero viene hacia nosotros.

—Me gustaría saber cuál es el mejor plato de su carta.

Lo mira fijamente. El camarero lo observa y luego sonríe.

—Lo son todos. Cualquiera les encantará. ¿Se han quedado con hambre?

—¿Y este plato —señalo los restos de hamburguesa, tomándole el relevo a Anthony— es uno de sus preferidos?

—Podría ser. —Sonríe, pero no nos dice nada claro—. ¿Desean algo más?

—Solo la cuenta. Cuando se va, Anthony me mira serio.

—No ha funcionado ni contigo ni conmigo. Esto no me gusta nada.

Asiento, pues no creo que sea casualidad que ambos hayamos perdido nuestro don a la vez, y precisamente ahora.

Después de dejar las compras en mi cuarto, Anthony y yo hemos bajado a la cueva para investigar. Estamos allí hasta bien entrada la noche, buscando datos escondidos en los escritos, pero seguimos sin encontrar nada.

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto, esperando a que la casa se quede en silencio para ir con Candy. Cuando creo que todos están dormidos, me meto en el pasadizo. Al entrar, la busco por la habitación; la siento cerca, pero no la veo. Me parece escuchar la ducha. Me dirijo al cuarto de baño y abro la puerta tras llamar. Candy está bajo la ducha con la frente apoyada en la pared de azulejos. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí. Parece tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que camino hacia ella. Me quito la ropa al tiempo que admiro cómo el agua acaricia sus torneadas formas. Candy se sobresalta cuando entro en la ducha y la abrazo por detrás. ¿Acaso ya no me siente cuando estoy cerca? Se echa hacia atrás y sus curvas se amoldan a las mías. Estoy perdido cuando coge una de mis manos y la sube a su pecho.

—Te estaba esperando.

—¿Y pensabas arrugarte como una pasa?

Acaricio su pecho y Candy da un respingo.

—Si hubiera hecho falta, sí.

Sé que hay algo más, pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad. Candy inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, y yo bajo la mía para dejar un reguero de besos por su cuello. Le doy la vuelta y la levanto mientras atrapo sus labios entre los míos. Ella entrelaza sus piernas en mi cintura, y gruño de placer cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocan. Sin poder contenerme, apoyo su espalda en la pared y me adentro en ella.

Nos movemos juntos hasta alcanzar el clímax y, sin fuerzas, nos dejamos caer en el suelo de la ducha. La siento en mi regazo y la abrazo con fuerza, y juro que si alguien o algo trata de separarnos, tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, pues no me he ganado el mote de «el Oscuro» por casualidad.

Continuara...


	36. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

 **CANDICE**

Abrazo a mi hermanito con fuerza. Hoy estoy muy inquieta. Ha empezado diciembre y la cuenta atrás ha comenzado. Algo no va bien, lo presiento, y que Terry a veces esté distraído no ayuda. Cuando se da cuenta de que lo miro, me sonríe, pero eso no me hace olvidar su mirada perdida.

Él y Anthony no se separan de los libros y se han ido a visitar bibliotecas en busca de ejemplares raros en los que puedan encontrar algo. Yo no he ido con ellos. Les he puesto excusas, pero lo cierto es que tengo el presentimiento de que ha vuelto a suceder. Que una vez más estoy presa en este pueblo.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Terry llegó y, aunque todas las noches duerme a mi lado, cuando amanece regresa a su cuarto y por el día se va a hacer cosas con su padre. Me dijo un día que su padre se esforzaba mucho en pasar tiempo con él y le sabía mal darle plantón. Ya han recogido las pruebas de paternidad y, como todos esperábamos, son familia. Su padre lo ha reconocido como hijo y Terry ya tiene carné de identidad nuevo, con sus verdaderos apellidos. Entré en su cuarto justo cuando lo sacaba de su cartera y lo observaba. No notó mi presencia y me miró sorprendido cuando ya estaba a un paso de él. Me inquietó, pues yo también lo noto menos, la señal se hace más débil cada día que pasa, y temo que a él le esté ocurriendo lo mismo.

—Terrence James Browe Audrey —leí—. Me gusta cómo suena tu nombre con tus apellidos.

—Sí... Quiero ir a ver a mi madre. Mi padre está concertando una cita.

Me giré y lo abracé.

—Será duro para ti verla en ese estado, ¿verdad?

—Más lo es para Anthony, que se culpa por no haber sido lo suficiente bueno para que su madre se quedara a su lado y luchara por él.

—Les haremos pagar por esto...

—Les haré . Tú no vas a verte metida en esta guerra.

—Yo decido... —Terry me besó; sonreí entre sus labios—. No me vas a hacer cambiar de idea por muy bien que beses.

—Vaya, tendré que esforzarme más entonces. —Y dicho esto, me besó para que no pensara en nada más. Austin me tira de pelo. Se lo quito de la mano y le doy un beso a sus regordetes dedos.

—Debo hacerlo —le digo cuando me mira como si supiera lo que estoy pensando—. Si se lo comento a alguien, lo preocuparé. ¿Me guardas el secreto?

Mi hermano me sonríe. Le doy un beso y lo dejo en su cuna. Enciendo el monitor de bebés por si llora y salgo del cuarto. Terry ha ido hoy a ver a su madre. Lo he llamado hace un rato y me ha dicho que aún no les habían dejado pasar. La clínica está a una hora de aquí, y eso me da tiempo para hacer lo que tengo que hacer antes de que regrese.

Salgo de la casa tras decirle a Ágata que voy a hacer un recado al pueblo. Me sabe mal mentirle, pero dudo que si le cuento lo que me propongo hacer le haga gracia. En el fondo, sé que todos pensarán lo mismo que yo: que va a salir mal.

Cojo la moto y conduzco hacia las afueras del pueblo. Al llegar al límite, detengo la moto y me bajo. Con el corazón acelerado y sin quitarme el casco, comienzo a acercarme al límite muy despacio. He buscado una zona despejada del bosque, donde no haya rocas puntiagudas cerca.

Un paso más. «Lo vas a lograr», pienso a punto de traspasarlo.

Pero entonces, algo me expulsa hacia atrás, como si acabara de chocar contra la onda expansiva de una bomba.

Por suerte, el casco amortigua el impacto en la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo se resiente cuando choca con el suelo. Tomo aire y me incorporo agitada. Me quito el casco y miro hacia el límite, aterrada por lo que significa este descubrimiento. He de contárselo a los demás.

Me levanto dolorida y comienzo a andar hacia la moto, cojeando. Estoy llegando a ella cuando, de pronto, alguien sale de entre los árboles y se interpone en mi camino. No lo conozco de nada, pero algo en su mirada me pone alerta. Instintivamente doy un paso atrás.

—¿Me recuerdas? —Niego con la cabeza, mientras retrocedo otro paso. Él da uno hacia delante—. Nos conocimos hace tiempo y, por tu culpa, he estado en la cárcel desde entonces.

Lo miro aterrada y se ríe cuando reconozco en él a mi agresor. Sin perder tiempo, me doy la vuelta y corro hacia el límite del pueblo con un plan desesperado en mente. Cuando llego a él, como ya suponía, salgo despedida y lo golpeo con fuerza, derribándolo, pues venía detrás de mí. Caigo al suelo. Estoy atontada, mareada y aterrada, pero me levanto como puedo y corro hacia la moto. Solo pienso en escapar.

 **TERRENCE**

Llego a casa de Candy, inquieto. No nos han dejado ver a nuestra madre —nos han dicho que había tenido una crisis y no era prudente—, Anthony se ha enfadado y nos hemos marchado de allí tan cabreados que no hemos mediado palabra en todo el viaje. Pero, además, estoy inquieto por Candy; tengo la sensación de que algo no va bien.

—¿Qué tal la visita? —nos pregunta Thomas con el pequeño Austin en los brazos.

—No hemos podido verla.

—Vaya, lo siento.

Asiento y busco a Candy con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—Me ha dicho mi madre que ha salido a hacer un recado al pueblo.—Pongo mala cara y voy hacia la puerta— ¿Pasa algo?

—No tiene por qué.

—Voy contigo. No me gusta nada la cara que has puesto —dice con el ceño fruncido.

Considero negarme, pero si ha sucedido algo, como temo, necesito cuanta más gente mejor. Llama a Martina y, tras darle un beso a su hijo, coge su abrigo y sale conmigo de la casa. Saco el móvil y la llamo. Nadie responde. Llamo a Carlota.

—Hola, Terry.

—¿Has tenido alguna visión?

—Desde hace unos días, no... Pero siento que algo no va bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé dónde está Candy.

Un breve silencio.

—Vale, tranquilo, no tiene por qué haberle pasado nada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Any en segundo plano.

—Es Terry. No sabe dónde está Candy. Terry ahora mismo vamos en coche de camino al pueblo...

—¡Esa es su moto! ¿Qué hace tirada en medio de la carretera? —grita Any.

—¿Está ella cerca? —le pregunto aterrado.

—No... —Escucho la frenada del coche—. Vamos a investigar. Ahora te llamo.

Cuelgo y voy hacia el garaje mientras le cuento al padre de Candy la conversación. Mi móvil vuelve a sonar. Contesto con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Está ahí?

—No, y su casco está tirado en el asfalto... No te voy a engañar, Terry, todo esto me da muy mala espina.

—Vamos para allá.

Cuando cuelgo, miro a Thomas: está pálido como el papel.

—No hay ni rastro de Candy —le digo.

—No tiene por qué significar nada.

—No.

Pero ambos sabemos que nos estamos mintiendo. Cogemos el coche y salimos de la finca. Me detengo cuando un coche de policía nos corta el paso.

—¡¿Se pude saber qué haces?! —estalla el padre de Candy.

Felicia sale del coche y viene hacia nosotros.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—No te importa —le responde Thomas con malos modos.

—Esto es serio, Thomas...

—Nada de lo que tenga que ver con Candy es asunto tuyo.

—Si vais a discutir, me marcho andando —les digo a ambos cansado de esta discusión que no comprendo, ni me importa por qué estos dos se llevan tan mal.

—No, nos vamos, apártate.

—El atacante de Candy se ha fugado y todo apunta a que ha venido al pueblo. ¿Sigues sin querer mi ayuda?

—¿Cómo que se ha escapado? —pregunto pálido.

—Subid al coche. Pondré la sirena y llegaremos antes.

Tiene razón, por lo que los dos salimos y nos montamos en el coche patrulla. Aunque Felicia conduce muy deprisa y todos se apartan de su camino, no me parece que vayamos lo suficientemente rápido. El padre de Candy le ha dicho dónde han encontrado la moto y ha mandado patrullas por la zona. Espero que dondequiera que se encuentre Candy, no esté con su atacante.

«Aguanta, Candy».

La mera idea de que haya caído en manos de ese desalmado me hiela la sangre.

 **CANDICE**

Me tiene inmovilizada. Está sentado encima de mí y me ha atrapado las manos en una de las suyas. Se ríe cada vez que trato de soltarme. Me atrapó cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi moto, le dio una patada y con gran facilidad me internó en el bosque. Se nota que en la cárcel ha estado haciendo ejercicio.

—Desde que te vi, sueño contigo y nunca dejo nada sin acabar...

Me toca el pelo. Siento náuseas.

—Apártate de mí...

—Apártate de mí —me imita—. ¿Sabes? Me atraparon por tu culpa. Tras mi primer ataque, que no sé cómo te escapaste, me capturaro

me usaron para hacerte creer que te había vuelto a atacar... —Se ríe—Yo no fui, pero alguien quería que todos pensaran que sí; les venía muy bien que el delito se le cargara a otro para que no sospecharan nada... y he de admitir que todo estaba muy bien planificado... Y ¿para qué? Lástima que tú no lo vas a descubrir nunca.

Me pasa el cuchillo por el cuello. Grito y se ríe por mi sufrimiento. Me remuevo y se carcajea más fuerte. Baja el cuchillo para rasgarme la ropa, pero antes de llegar, alguien se lanza a su cuello. Se echa hacia atrás para defenderse y me levanto. Veo que se trata de Carlota y que se deshace de ella con facilidad, lanzándola lejos, y viene hacia mí. Huyo sabiendo que va a seguirme. Carlota no se mueve. Grito fuerte pidiendo ayuda, pero me alcanza y me cierra la boca. Ya no le hace tanta gracia que grite. Me tira al suelo y continúa por donde lo dejó, pero una vez más es interrumpido, y esta vez no puede deshacerse tan rápido de su presa. Descubro que se trata de Terry, y que estoy viendo al Oscuro. Su mirada es fría como el hielo y sé que si nadie lo detiene, acabará con mi atacante. Lo golpea sin descanso. Una y otra vez. Lo tiene acorralado. La fuerza de Terry es impresionante.

—¡Terry, no lo mates!

Terry se vuelve y me mira. Una gota de sangre le ha salpicado la mejilla. Veo al guerrero, y odio a los desgraciados que nos hicieron esto. Sé que una parte de él siempre estará corrompida por el dolor de la guerra. Él no debería haber padecido eso. Luchó en batallas ya libradas y decididas que lo único que han hecho ha sido atormentar su alma.

—Terry...

—¡Detente! —dice Felicia y le toma el pulso a mi atacante.

Terry lo mira aterrado y luego a mí.

—Terry —lo llamo cuando empieza a irse.

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo estaré si te marchas. —Cierra los ojos. Se mira las manos llenas de sangre y se va tras mirar hacia mi derecha— ¡Terry!

—Hija.

Mi padre viene hacia mí, y me doy cuenta de que Terry se ha ido porque sabía que mi padre iba a cuidarme.

—Estoy bien. Carlota...

Miro hacia donde ha caído y veo que se ha levantado y pone gesto de dolor.

—Estoy... mareada —reconoce.

Llega la policía y la ambulancia, me reconocen a mí y también a Carlota, quien al parecer se ha golpeado la cabeza al caer. Yo solo tengo heridas leves. Trato de ir tras Terry, pero mi padre no me deja, y a Felicia tampoco le deja acercarse. Any me abraza en cuanto me ve. Anthony llega pálido y posa sus ojos en Carlota, que sigue las indicaciones del médico.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —le respondo, pero sus ojos siguen puestos en Carlota.

—¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza? —le dice furioso yendo hacia ella—¿Cómo se te ocurre internarte tú sola en el bosque y enfrentarte a él?

—Dejadme en paz...

—Dejadla, necesita reposo —le dice una enfermera.

Salgo de la UVI móvil. A Carlota se la quieren llevar al hospital para hacerle pruebas; Anthony se va con ella, a pesar de sus protestas. Antes de que cierren la ambulancia, veo a Carlota coger la mano de Abthony y apretársela. No es tan fuerte como quiere aparentar.

Vamos hacia un coche de policía. Veo cómo se llevan a mi atacante. Me mira y sonríe. Me entra pánico al recordar sus palabras, pues sé que son ciertas. Que no fue él quien me atacó la segunda vez. ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Regresamos a casa en un coche patrulla. He llamado a Terry varias veces.

Al llegar, mi abuela Ágata me abraza; no quiere soltarme. Mi abuelo me abraza también, pero es menos efusivo.

—Estoy bien, tranquilos —digo, aunque no es cierto.

Estoy aterrada por lo sucedido y preocupada por Terry; por la desolación que he visto en su mirada. Mi padre me cura y me pregunta qué ha pasado.

—Candy, Terry estará bien.

—Tú no has visto su mirada...

Se me escapa una lágrima y corre libre por mi mejilla antes de que mi padre me la seque con ternura.

—Los dos habéis vivido una vida que no os tocaba vivir. Tú también has pasado lo tuyo.

Asiento, y mi sed de venganza ante los que nos han hecho esto se intensifica. No tendré piedad.

Me adentro en el cuarto de Terry. Son cerca de las doce de la noche y aún no ha regresado ni respondido a mis llamadas. Le he mandado varios mensajes diciéndole que estaba preocupada y otro donde le decía que yo no le debía de importar mucho si tras mi agresión se había ido de aquella forma. Ese lo he mandado hace poco y creo que he sido un poco dura, pues sé que él se ha ido cuando ha visto que estaba bien y que lo hizo porque he visto cómo golpeaba a mi atacante. Lo conozco y sé que se odia por haberme mostrado esa parte de él. Porque yo pueda sentir miedo a su lado.

Me siento en su cama y miro la pantalla de nuestra conversación para ver si tiene los dos tics y ha recibido el mensaje. Sí, le ha llegado. Estoy a punto de mandarle otro cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Me levanto de la cama al tiempo que entra Terry.

Lo miro. Él no me devuelve la mirada. Noto que está tenso y enfadado.

—No deberías estar aquí. Al fin y al cabo, no me importas, ni me preocupo por ti, ¿no?

Me arrepiento aún más del mensaje. Me acerco a él.

—Estaba enfadada porque te hubieras ido de esa forma, pensando que te miré de ese modo porque vería en ti a un monstruo...

—No verías algo que no fuera cierto.

—No veía eso, Terry, y lo que estaba pensando era que por culpa de nuestros secuestradores, habías tenido que vivir una guerra que no era la tuya. Si viste algo en mis ojos, fue odio hacia ellos, no hacia ti.

—Tú no sabes nada.

Me mira un instante, pero aparta la mirada enseguida.

—¿Es que no has huido de mí por eso?

—¿Acaso importa?

—No me das miedo. —Cojo su mano, que está cortada por los golpes, y le acaricio los nudillos—. Tú no eres un asesino...

—Lo habría matado.

—Te aseguro que si la situación fuera a la inversa y una desgraciada tratara de violarte amenazándote con una afilada navaja, yo también perdería los nervios y puede que hasta la matara.

Terry me mira, y leo en sus ojos lo ridículo que es lo que he dicho.

—Sé que tú no eres como yo y sabes defenderte —continúo—. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando vemos a un ser querido siendo atacado, es difícil no reaccionar como lo has hecho tú. Lo que te diferencia de ese desgraciado es que tú te detuviste. Que tú no matarías a una persona por el mero placer de asesinar. Tú no eres así, y si una vez tuviste que hacerlo, fue para defenderte en una batalla para sobrevivir.

Terry se aleja de mí y va hacia la ventana a contemplar la noche, que baña de negro todo lo que nos rodea. Voy hacia él, que me pone ante sí y me abraza por la espalda para que observemos juntos el paisaje. Su gesto me alivia, ya que es un paso para entrar en su atormentado mundo y que no me deje de lado como ha hecho antes.

De repente, me estrecha fuerte entre sus brazos.

—No sabes lo que sentí cuando vi a ese desgraciado sobre ti... —dice tenso.

Me giro entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy bien.

—¿De verdad?

Alza una mano y me acaricia una de las heridas que tengo en el rostro.

—Sí, no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, y por suerte Carlota solo tiene una leve contusión. Pero pese a eso, debe pasar la noche en el hospital.

Terry asiente.

—Me alejé porque odiaba que hubieras visto esa parte tan oscura de mí. Lo que me asombra es que en verdad no estés aterrada de la clase de hombre con el que estás.

—No lo estoy porque te conozco y sé que nunca me harías daño. Siempre me has dado pruebas de que harías lo imposible por mi felicidad.

—¿Qué bien he hecho en esta vida para merecerte y que me comprendas tan bien?

Me alzo y lo beso para decirle sin palabras lo mucho que lo quiero y lo que valoro estar a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta de nuevo tras darme un tierno beso. Se ha calmado un poco y sus ojos parecen más cálidos, menos atormentados— Y quiero la verdad.

—La verdad es que no puedo dejar de ver su cara siniestra cada vez que cierro los ojos, pero estaba tan preocupada por ti que no pensaba mucho en ello...

—Hasta ahora. —Asiento—. No dejaré que te haga nada, aunque tenga que matarlo, Candy. Antes me condeno que dejar que te vuelva a poner un solo dedo encima.

Me recorre un escalofrío. Espero que eso nunca suceda. Nos abrazamos, ambos buscando el apoyo en el otro. Necesito más que nunca la seguridad que solo me aportan sus brazos. Pasado un rato, se separa y me mira serio.

—¿Qué hacía tu moto en la entrada del pueblo si se supone que ibas a hacer un recado? —Agacho la mirada—. Candy...

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso me vas a decir el secreto que te traes con Tristán? —Terry se tensa. Tal vez pensaba que no lo había pillado— Sé que ocultas algo y llevo días esperando a que me lo cuentes. Se separa y da una vuelta por el cuarto.

—Está bien, yo no tendré secretos contigo si tú no los tienes conmigo. Creo que los dos hemos callado para no preocupar al otro, y no puedo exigirte que me cuentes lo que te inquieta si no te digo lo que me preocupa a mí.

—Cierto. ¿Y bien?

—Yo he preguntado primero.

—Está bien. —Me siento en el sofá, Terry me sigue y se gira para mirarme. Hago lo mismo—. Desde hace días sentía que algo no iba bien. Tenía el presentimiento de que no podía salir del pueblo, que una vez más estaba atrapada...

Terry me mira expectante y preocupado; creo que ya sabe lo que voy a decirle.

—¿Y? —me pregunta cuando guardo demasiado silencio.

—Y no puedo marcharme del pueblo..., salí despedida. Pero fui precavida y llevaba el casco puesto. Cuando me lo quité para ver cómo estaba, él apareció, y aunque corrí hacia el límite para que me volviese a lanzar por los aires y que quedara aturdido al no saber qué había pasado, me consiguió atrapar. Era muy rápido. —Tomo la mano de Terry y este me la aprieta— ¿Y si no puedo salir de aquí nunca? No creo que sea justo para ti estar con alguien que está atrapada...

—Eso no lo digas ni en broma, Candy. Sabes que aunque hubieras seguido viajando en el tiempo yo me habría amoldado a tu vida. Te quiero con todo lo que representa el estar a tu lado.

—¿Aunque no sea una joven normal y perfecta...?

—La perfección está sobrevalorada. —Me acaricia la mejilla y me acerco a su mano intensificando su contacto—. La felicidad no es buscar la perfección, es saber encontrar lo que es perfecto para ti, y tú eres perfecta para mí.

Me resbala una lágrima que Terry atrapa. Me acerco para besarlo con ternura y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Y tú ¿qué me tienes que contar? —le pregunto apoyada en su pecho. Nos hemos acomodado en el sofá para estar medio tumbados.

—De acuerdo, allá va. Hace tiempo te dije que tenía un don para saber si la gente me mentía o no...

—Intuyo que cuando dices tenías es porque ya no lo tienes —adivino.

Terry asiente.

—Desde hace unos días no siento si alguien me miente o no, y al parecer Anthony tampoco puede usar su don...

—¿Anthony tiene un don?

—Puede hacer que la gente sienta la necesidad de decirle la verdad.

Enseguida me viene a la mente aquel momento en que, sin saber por qué, le conté lo de mis mareos y me quedé extrañada por haberlo hecho.

—¡Lo usó conmigo!

—Sí. No se siente orgulloso de aquello, pero estaba preocupado por ti. No suele usar su don, pero ahora que no lo tiene le pasa como a mí, que se pregunta qué está pasando. Y si a esto le sumas que tú

vuelves a estar encerrada en el pueblo...

—¿Crees que el día de mi cumpleaños sucederá algo? —le pegunto sintiendo cómo la sangre se me congela en las venas.

—Sí, pero tenemos tiempo para saber el qué. Tal vez solo estemos ante unos chiflados que se creen los brujos y tratan de asustarnos... No lo sé.

—¿Y eso explica la magia y que tengáis dones?

—No, pero creo que los hemos heredado de los brujos y con el paso de los años han disminuido y solo se presentan en forma de pequeñas habilidades. Pero aún debemos descubrir qué buscan y qué conexión tiene eso con la flor que comimos de niños.

—Yo también lo creo. Y también pienso que escondiéndonos cosas nos hacemos más daño.

—Cierto, pero estoy acostumbrado a cuidar de los demás, lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

Me alzo y lo beso. Necesito sentirlo cerca y saber que juntos podremos con esto.

Me despierto agitada y con un dolor intenso en la pierna donde fui apuñalada. Me la toco.

—Candy, ¿qué sucede?

Terry enciende la luz y me mira preocupado.

—Me duele.

Terry aparta las mantas. Asustada, me alzo el pantalón del pijama, pues el dolor es cada vez más intenso.

—¡Dios! —estalla Terry cuando ve que toda mi pierna está morada alrededor de donde me apuñalaron hace años.

Ahora tengo la certeza de que aquel ataque fue por algo, y una vez más lo hemos descubierto demasiado tarde.

Terry sale de la cama; sé que va a buscar a mi padre. El dolor se hace más fuerte. Ahogo el grito que se forma en mi garganta. La pierna se me queda tiesa, me palpita, y noto como si la sangre quisiera salírseme de las venas.

De repente, el dolor es tan fuerte que no puedo callarme un alarido que sale de lo más profundo de mi alma, llevándose con él mi consciencia y sumiéndome en un pozo oscuro.

Continuara...


	37. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

 **TERRENCE**

El grito de Candy me detiene un instante, pues es tan aterrador que siento como si se hubiera llevado mi vida.

Me repongo enseguida y corro a su cuarto seguido de su padre, la mujer de este y sus abuelos. Al llegar, la veo desplomarse en la cama. Voy hacia ella y le pongo los dedos en el cuello: el corazón le late muy deprisa.

—Esto no es normal —dice aterrado el padre de Candy—. ¡Id a por mi maletín!

En cuanto Thomas le toma el pulso, me deja claro con la mirada que no augura nada bueno.

—¡Algo podrás hacer!

—Te juro que no pienso rendirme si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Cojo la mano de Candy y la aprieto enviándole toda mi fuerza. Su cara cada vez está más pálida, su pierna, cada vez más morada, y la marca de la puñalada ahora está... ¿Dorada?

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

El padre de Candy se echa hacia atrás asustado y luego tiende la mano hacia la cicatriz... La aparta de inmediato dando un alarido. Alargo yo la mano, lleno de curiosidad.

—Quema —me dice sujetándome de la muñeca.

Ante nuestros ojos, la herida va haciéndose más y más grande. Candy empieza a sudar, a retorcerse. Su abuela Ágata trata de consolarla, pero no puede evitar que llore y sus lágrimas caen con fuerza por sus mejillas.

—Candy, por favor, lucha, no puedes dejarme —le pido mientras aparto de su frente el pelo empapado por el sudor.

Thomas se inclina hacia su hija desesperado, pensando cómo detener lo que quiera que sea eso.

—¡No!

Todos nos giramos hacia Carlota cuando entra con la bata de hospital seguida por mi hermano, que, al ver a Candy, se queda pálido.

—No la creí cuando me dijo que Candy la necesitaba.

—Y pese a eso, la has traído —le digo agradecido.

Carlota se pone donde está Thomas y posa su mano encima de la pierna de Candy. Asombrado, veo cómo empieza a brotar de la antigua herida un líquido dorado que pronto se trasforma en una bola de fuego y gira bajo las manos de Carlota. A medida que la bola aumenta de tamaño, el color morado de su pierna va desapareciendo. Le acaricio el cuello de nuevo; su corazón late acompasado y su rostro ha recuperado el color.

—No sé qué hacer ahora..., solo sentí que tenía que hacer esto —nos dice Carlota confundida, con la bola de fuego dando vueltas en la palma de su mano.

Anthony se acerca para cogerla, pero la bola cobra vida: sale disparada provocando un grito de sorpresa en Carlota y se adentra en mi pecho. El dolor es muy intenso; no sé cómo Candy ha podido

soportarlo. Aprieto la mandíbula para no perder la consciencia. Anthony rompe mi camiseta y Carlota posa sus manos en mi pecho, donde la bola dorada me quema y está poniéndome la piel amoratada. Cuando empieza a salir, siento cómo me arranca parte de mí y al ser extraída completamente, me voy hacia delante; Anthony me sostiene. Carlota no consigue hacerse con el control de la bola, por lo que me pongo ante Candy por si volviera a ella. Sin embargo, nos esquiva a todos y sale del cuarto.

Poseído por ella, como si sintiera la necesidad de saber hacia dónde va, la sigo hacia la planta baja. Carlota y Anthony vienen detrás de mí. Vemos que entra en uno de los salones y se queda suspendida sobre un punto.

—Es justo donde fue atacada Candy —dice Carlota con la voz temblorosa.

Y de repente, la bola de luz penetra en el suelo y estalla, lanzándonos hacia atrás por la onda expansiva. Cuando pasa, me levanto y miro a mi alrededor... En medio de la sala se ha formado un gran cráter. Me acerco temeroso hacia él y me quedo petrificado al ver que es un suelo sagrado: dos círculos, uno más grande rodeando a otro más pequeño, y fuera de ellos, unas letras y los cuatro elementos dibujados a los lados. Por el trazo de los círculos corre el líquido dorado que ha salido de la herida de Candy, y alrededor de ellos puede leerse: «Pasado y presente unidos por la fuerza de la sangre».

—Esto no me gusta nada —dice mi hermano leyendo mis pensamientos cuando ve la inscripción.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dice Candy, que entra seguida de su padre. Aún está pálida.

Viene hacia mí y la abrazo al tiempo que observa lo que todos estamos contemplando.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunta Thomas.

Antes de que podamos responder, el suelo da una sacudida. Un pequeño temblor que parece tener su epicentro en los círculos que tenemos delante. Las lámparas se mueven.

—Parece un terremoto...

—Se hace más fuerte—. ¡Hay que salir de aquí! —grita el padre de Candy, y sale corriendo a por su mujer y su hijo.

Alzo a candy en brazos y la saco de la casa.

—Puedo andar.

Pero mientras lo dice, se refugia en mi pecho. Sigue débil y está temblando.

—Deja de hacerte la fuerte, Candy. Sea lo que sea lo que está pasando, tenemos que estar al cien por cien.

—Vale, entonces no me sueltes. Dudo que pueda seguir sosteniéndome —me reconoce antes de quedarse medio adormecida.

Respiro tranquilo cuando el padre de Candy sale con Martina y Austin envuelto en varias mantas y se reúne con nosotros en el exterior de la casa. Todos estamos bien, afortunadamente. Esperamos y nada. No sucede nada. Carlota se mueve inquieta.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta Anthony, perdiendo los nervios ante su silencio.

—Mi intuición me dice que el lugar más seguro es la casa. Está protegida, pero después de lo que ha pasado, no sé qué pensar.

Anthony la mira. Mejor dicho, todos lo hacemos.

—Esta casa ha resistido el paso del tiempo... —Thomas comienza a hablar, pero no acaba la frase porque la sacudida que esperamos aparece. La tierra se estremece bajo nuestros pies. Protejo a Candy contra mi pecho. Nos acercamos los unos a los otros. El terremoto es cada vez más intenso, pero, asombrosamente, la casa no se mueve.

—¡Vamos dentro! —grita Thomas, y lo seguimos, presintiendo que es el lugar más seguro de todo este pueblo. Entramos a una de las salitas. No suelto a Candy en lo que dura el temblor. Cuando pasa, nos miramos sin saber qué decir.

—Debo ir al pueblo a ver si papá está bien —me dice Anthony.

—Iré contigo. Debo ayudar si hay heridos —dice Thomas entregando a su pequeño a Martina—. No salgáis de la casa.

—Yo me quedo al mando —afirma el abuelo de Candy.

Me acerco a mirar por la ventana con Candy aún en mis brazos. El temblor se ha detenido, pero se puede ver a lo lejos alguna cortina de humo. Espero que no haya sucedido nada grave... Mi mente evoca la guerra y me quedo helado, frío. Traté de ayudar a todos los civiles que pude, sin importarme que fueran amigos o enemigos. Nunca me sentí parte de ningún bando, yo solo luchaba para que acabara la guerra y las milicias no llegaran a las ciudades. Y ahora, parece que tanto Candy como yo somos los desencadenantes de todo esto, y no puedo evitar culparme, aunque sé que la culpa es de los desgraciados que nos secuestraron.

Pienso en la gente del pueblo que pueda necesitar ayuda y me invade la necesidad de echar una mano. Observo a Candy en mis brazos y me sorprende ver que me mira con los ojos medio abiertos.

—Ve, siento que es lo que deseas. Que soy yo la que te retiene...

—Pensé que estabas dormida.

—No, solo tengo los ojos cerrados..., pero estoy bien.

—No quiero dejarte sola.

—No estoy sola. Has visto que la casa ha resistido, y mi familia está aquí. Anda, ve, y cuídalos por los dos. Yo también me siento responsable de todo esto.

—Ninguno de los dos lo sois —dice el abuelo de Candy— Y ahora ve a ayudar, nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

Asiento. Llevo a Candy a un cómodo sofá y la dejo sobre él. Me acaricia la mejilla y beso su mano antes de acercarme y besar sus labios.

—Llámame si te pones peor o me necesitas.

—Tranquilo, lo haré. O lo harán...

Candy cierra los ojos y vuelve a quedarse dormida.

—No le pasa nada, solo necesita descansar —oigo decir a Carlota.

Levanto la cabeza y la veo sentada en un sofá acurrucada con una manta.

—Pensé que te habías ido con mi hermano.

—Habría ido a ayudar, pero no puedo, me siento algo mareada... —me reconoce con el entrecejo fruncido.

—De acuerdo. Avisadme si sientes que algo no va bien.

Asiente. Beso una vez más a Candy y me marcho temeroso de lo que voy a encontrarme.

Llego al pueblo. El caos reina en las calles. La gente corre aterrada de acá para allá. Hay algunos heridos. Sorprendentemente, solo las casas más antiguas han resistido; a las nuevas les han salido enormes grietas o están medio destruidas. Veo a una mujer gritando enfrente de una casa derrumbada. Corro hacia ella.

—¡Mi marido está dentro! —me grita desesperada.

Sin perder tiempo, entro y me dirijo hacia donde me ha dicho que estaba su marido cuando empezó el terremoto. Lo encuentro enseguida: tiene el pie atrapado bajo una viga. Busco un palo para hacer palanca y la levanto lo justo para que pueda retirar el pie. Lo ayudo a levantarse y a caminar fuera de la casa. En cuanto su mujer lo ve, lo abraza con fuerza.

—Gracias, gracias. —La mujer me besa las manos.

Asiento y continúo hacia la siguiente calle. Ayudo a rescatar a algunas personas más antes de llegar al centro del pueblo, donde se ha instalado una carpa para curar a los heridos. Veo a mi padre en medio del desconcierto, dando órdenes. Tiene una brecha en la cabeza, pero no parece profunda. Mi hermano está ayudando a Thomas. De repente, se siente otro pequeño temblor. La gente grita aterrada. Cuando se detiene, voy hacia mi padre.

—El lugar más seguro del pueblo es la casa de Candy. Deberíamos trasladar a los heridos allí y a todo aquel que quiera venir. Es grande, los protegerá.

—No sé si...

—Papá, confía en mí.

Se queda pálido cuando lo llamo así; en todo este tiempo he evitado hacerlo.

—Bien. Lo haremos como tú dices.

Se lo comunicamos a todos. La gente se muestra algo reticente, pero acaban por aceptar a regañadientes y cargan a los heridos en sus coches para trasladarlos. Aviso al abuelo de Candy de que vamos para allá y, al llegar, nos abren las puertas y nos ayudan a distribuir a la gente por los salones. Mire donde mire, las habitaciones están llenas de gente. Prácticamente todo el pueblo está aquí. Los que no han querido venir han hecho apresuradamente las maletas y han abandonado el lugar. Y en el fondo sé que es lo mejor, que se marchen y se mantengan alejados de lo que sea que vaya a suceder. Presiento que esto es solo el principio.

Tras pasar a ver a Candy, que duerme en mi cama, regreso al pueblo con Anthony a comprobar que no haya quedado nadie atrapado. Revisamos casa por casa, y poco después nos hemos encontrado a nuestro padre y a Felicia haciendo lo mismo. El marido de la agente ya está en la casa con el pequeño Erik, a salvo.

Es cerca del amanecer cuando decidimos regresar a la mansión. Mientras andamos por el sendero, me quedo algo rezagado y Anthony hace lo mismo.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —me pregunta al ver mi ceño fruncido— Aparte de todo esto, me refiero.

—Me preocupa que lo tienen todo bien estudiado y no sabemos verlo venir —le confieso— Como lo del ataque de Candy. Se las ingeniaron para que culparan al que la atacó la primera vez.

—Sí, a mí también me mosquea eso. Yo lo vi entrar en su coche..., lo montaron todo para hacernos creer que era culpable y no le diéramos importancia al ataque en sí. Recuerdo haber visto cómo la sangre de Candy se filtraba en el suelo...

Me quedo quieto pensando algo, Anthony hace lo mismo.

—¡Su sangre! —decimos al unísono.

No termino de acostumbrarme a que pensemos igual.

—La sangre de Candy tiene algo especial —Anthony termina la frase por mí.

Llegamos a la casa. Hay menos gente, pues durante la noche, muchos se han ido marchando del pueblo. Subo a ver a Candy. Me sorprende verla no solo despierta, sino con el hijo de Felicia, que la abraza con fuerza.

—Tiene pesadillas... —me informa al verme—. Cuando llegó con su padre, no hacía más que preguntar por mí.

El pequeño abre los ojos y la mira triste.

—Siento que te va a pasar algo malo... —dice el niño llorando—. En mis pesadillas siempre te veo herida...

Miro aterrado al niño. Candy está pálida, pero le sonríe y le acaricia la cabecita.

—No me va a pasar nada.

El pequeño apunta con el índice hacia su pecho y añade:

—La sangre sale de aquí...

Tocan a la puerta. Digo que pasen, pero nadie entra. Me acerco y oigo al padre de Candy discutir con Felicia. Están hablando a media voz para que Candy no los escuche.

—¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella! —masculla Thomas— Suerte tienes de que no te haya denunciado a la policía... ¡Sois todos unos estafadores!

—Te repito que yo no la secuestré. ¡Yo también la perdí!

—¿Ah, sí? Candy me ha contado cómo te conoció. Y ¿cómo sabías dónde encontrarla? ¿Cómo es que apareciste justo cuando fue atacada? ¿Casualidad? No, no lo creo. Tú sabías quién era antes de que yo te dijera que te apartaras de ella. ¿O no?

—Una madre sabe esas cosas. ¿Acaso tú no sientes la conexión que tienes con tu hija? ¡Si hasta Erik ha sentido que Candice es su hermana!

Siento a Candy dar un pequeño grito. La miro. No me había percatado de que estaba detrás de mí, hace tiempo que no percibo su presencia. Candy mira a Erik, que la tiene cogida de la mano. Ambos lo han escuchado y, aunque el niño aún es pequeño, sabe lo que significa la palabra hermana. Candy abre la puerta de golpe.

—Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿no? —les dice seria, mostrando una seguridad que sé que está lejos de sentir.

Thomas entra en el cuarto. Felicia no mira a Candy a los ojos, sino al pequeño.

—Ven, Erik, te llevaré con papá. Yo tengo que hablar con Candy...

—Con mi hermana —dice el niño con voz firme—. Siempre lo supe. Por eso debo protegerla.

—No te corresponde eso a ti.

Felicia se agacha y da un beso a Erik en la frente, y noto cómo el ambiente cambia y cómo el pequeño sonríe.

—Tengo sueño, mami, llévame con papá.

Alza las manos. Su madre lo coge y se lo lleva, no sin antes echarme una mirada intencionada. Sabe que he visto lo que acaba de hacer; es más, quería que lo viera. Que viera cómo, con ese simple beso, ha apartado las pesadillas del niño.

Entro en la habitación.

—No me fío de ella..., tiene poderes. Si es que no los tiene medio pueblo —espeto furioso por cómo se está desarrollando todo— Hasta ese niño parece tener premoniciones.

—Sé que no me has dicho nada porque yo te lo pedí. —Thomas asiente—. Lo he escuchado todo. Es raro. Si sabía dónde estaba... ¿por qué mantenerse alejada?

—Mis labios están sellados —dice Felicia entrando en el cuarto ya sin el pequeño— Prefiero que me odies.

Candy la mira sin comprender su reacción.

—Pensé que te caía bien... No entiendo nada.

—Mejor. —La frialdad en Felicia me deja helado—. No quiero saber nada de ti. De haber querido, habría venido antes, ¿no crees?

—No sé de qué me extraño —dice Thomas—. Solo una bruja como tú me diría que mi hija ha muerto para alejarla de mí y privarla de vivir con su familia.

Felicia aparta la mirada y alza los hombros.

—No negaré ninguna de vuestras acusaciones. Me da igual lo que penséis.

Sonríe y se va. Candy me observa, atenta a mi reacción. Su padre está visiblemente enfadado, y es normal: por culpa de Felicia, ha estado separado de su hija casi veinte años.

—Tengo que hablar con ella. —Candy va hacia la puerta, y hago amago de ir tras ella—. No. Quiero hacer esto sola. Si te necesito, te llamaré.

Asiento y la dejo irse.

 **CANDICE**

Encuentro a Felicia llegando a la puerta de la finca. Me cuesta pensar en ella como mi madre. Se me hace raro. Me cuesta menos aceptar que Erik sea mi hermano.

—Felicia. —Se tensa. No se vuelve—. Quiero hablar contigo. A solas. Hay mucha gente en la casa y este no es un buen sitio.

—No hay nada que hablar, Candide.

—¿Me pusiste tú el nombre?

Se vuelve y mira detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta, pero no veo a nadie.

—No quiero hablar...

Se empieza a ir. La sigo.

—¡¿Y ya está?! ¿Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir?

Se vuelve y viene hacia mí.

—A partir de ahora, más te vale seguir a tu instinto. Te recomiendo que lo uses siempre.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos y siento un escalofrío al tiempo que mi mente recuerda algo... Uno de mis secuestradores me pone el collar y me seca las lágrimas cuando me creía inconsciente, y antes de que todo se vuelva a tornar negro, me dice:

—No te lo quites nunca, hija. Cuando sea el momento, recordarás...

—Tú... —Me callo. No puedo decir nada más. Sonríe de una forma que me hiela la sangre, se da media vuelta y se va.

Yo la veo alejarse, impactada por todos los descubrimientos. ¿Por qué me secuestró mi madre y me puso el colgante?

—¿Dónde ha ido mi mujer?

Me vuelvo hacia la voz. Es el marido de Felicia.

—No lo sé... ¿Tú sabes quién soy? —El hombre me mira extrañado—¿Sabes que soy su hija? —digo refiriéndome a Felicia.

Por la cara que pone, sé que no.

—¿Su... su hija?

—No sabías nada —respondo. Él niega con la cabeza, mudo por la noticia—. Siento habértelo dicho así, pero yo también acabo de enterarme y... estoy algo aturdida.

Tras una larga pausa, dice:

—¿Puedes cuidar de Erik? Lo he dejado dormido en el cuarto de los niños. Tengo que hablar con Felicia.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

Entro en la casa y tras el umbral me espera Terry. En cuanto lo veo, me abrazo a él con fuerza. No hace falta que digamos nada. Cuando quieres a alguien, las palabras son innecesarias, pues con solo una mirada cada uno sabe lo que está pensando el otro y lo que necesita.

Entro en el cuarto donde está mi hermano al cuidado de Martina. Aunque se despertó hace tiempo, yo he necesitado unas horas para reunir fuerzas para esta conversación. En cuanto Erik me ve, me sonríe y viene a abrazarme. Me conmueve y me agacho para ponerme a su altura. Mi madrastra se marcha con el bebé.

—Hola, peque. ¿Qué tal has pasado el día?

—Bien. Las pesadillas se han ido..., aunque sigo creyendo que corres peligro.

Me mira preocupado.

—¿Y si te prometo ponerme un chaleco antibalas como el de tu mamá?

—Es tu mamá también —me dice sabiamente— ¿No la quieres? Ella me dijo que no te lo dijera hasta que tú lo descubrieras.

—¿Ella te lo contó?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

—Claro, puedes confiar en mí.

Asiente. Se acerca a mi oído y susurra:

—Tengo un don. En sueños, veo cosas. Soñé contigo muchas veces antes de conocernos.

—Pero... eras muy pequeño cuando me conociste.

Asiente.

—En mi sueño, una voz me decía que eras mi hermana. Era pequeño, pero muy listo. Mamá dice que soy muy listo. Aunque si fuera tan listo como ella dice, dejaría de tener estas pesadillas donde te veo morir...

Me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yo no puedo hablar, estoy aterrada por sus palabras.

—¿Tú también tienes el don de la visión, como yo y como mamá?—me pregunta.

—¿Tu madre lo tiene?

—Sí. ¿Lo tienes o no?

—A veces siento cosas..., pero no, no lo tengo.

—Yo no lo quiero tener. No me gusta.

—Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno. A lo mejor gracias a tu don puedo salvarme, porque ahora que me lo has contado, me voy a proteger, y puede que un día sueñes con que me he salvado.

—¡Sí! Eso me dice mi mamá..., bueno, nuestra mamá. ¿Te molesta ser mi hermana mayor?

—No, me encanta tener un hermano como tú.

—Ahora tienes dos. El otro es un poco pequeño todavía, pero cuando sea mayor, le enseñaré unas cuantas cosas, porque es mi casi hermano, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

Me da un gran abrazo.

—Prométeme que te cuidarás. —Asiento—. Y que seguirás tu instinto.

Lo aparto de mí y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso?

—No sé..., por lo del chaleco, supongo. Creo que te salvará la vida.

—Seguro que sí.

Pienso en si se deberá a eso o si hay algo más. Que dos personas me lo digan me inquieta. Tocan a la puerta. Es su padre y no tiene buena cara.

—¡Papá! —Erik se tira a sus brazos—. Ahora ya puedo decirte que Candy es mi hermana. Mamá me pidió que esperara, pero no quería tener secretos contigo. ¿Estás enfadado? —pregunta al ver la cara seria de su padre.

Este le sonríe, aunque sus ojos siguen preocupados.

—No, todo está bien.

—¿Y mamá?

—Se ha ido de viaje y nosotros vamos a irnos con los abuelos. Te están esperando y van hacerte hamburguesas.

—¡Las mejores! ¡Candy! —Voy hacia él—. Un día tienes que venir a conocer a mi abuela... Papá, ¿tu mamá es la abuela de Candy?

—No, pero si ella quiere que lo sea, se la presentaremos.

El pequeño sonríe y me mira ilusionado.

—Candy, tienes que venir. En serio, son las mejores hamburguesas del mundo.

—Está bien, un día la llevaremos. Ahora, despídete de tu hermana.

El pequeño me da un par de besos.

—Seguro que pronto soñaré que te salvas.

El padre lo mira sin comprender. Tampoco debe de saber nada de los poderes de su hijo.

—Seguro que sí.

—Nos vamos. —Me tiende una tarjeta—. Llámanos cuando quieras saber de él.

Asiento. Sé que necesita asimilar todo, y más ahora, que Felicia y él se han dado un tiempo.

—Nos vemos pronto.

Se van y me quedo quieta en medio de la sala. Me siento perdida y asustada, muy asustada, pues no sé qué he de hacer para seguir mi instinto. Mi mente regresa una y otra vez a mi madre. No entiendo cómo ha podido fingir que le caía bien para luego demostrarme esa frialdad cuando he descubierto que soy su hija. Felicia era uno de los secuestradores y apareció en mi vida tras el ataque... Y me dijo que no dijera a la policía cómo era la daga cuando la recordé, que ya sabían cómo era... ¡Qué tonta he sido! Pero entonces ¿por qué quería que recordara justo cuando lo hice? Seguramente para traer a Terry de regreso. Necesitan que los dos estemos aquí el día de mi cumpleaños, pero ¿para qué? Eso es lo que tenemos que descubrir.

Alzo la cabeza y veo a Terry apoyado en la puerta, esperándome paciente, pues sabe que necesito pensar en todo esto. Me acerco a él. Está muy preocupado, lo puedo notar en sus ojos, y también su enfado y la sed de venganza que se empeña en ocultar.

—Ya no siento tu presencia —admito triste.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Crees que ese cambio es por algo?

Miro a mi alrededor. Terry me toma de la mano y vamos hacia los pasadizos. No nos fiamos de nadie. Llegamos a la cueva. Anthony está ya en ella con Carlota, Any y Jon. Este último se las ha ingeniado para traer su ordenador y que tenga conexión a internet. Les cuento todo lo que he descubierto, todos me miran asombrados.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —le pregunto a Carlota.

—No, eso no —me responde. Miramos a Any.

—Fui yo quien te encontró, y fue por casualidad. Mi madre y yo estábamos recogiendo hierbas. ¿No pensaréis que mis padres sabían que ibas a estar allí?

—Ya no sé qué pensar —admite Terry.

—Lo raro es que justo cuando pasó había mucha gente del pueblo cerca —dice Carlota— Yo estaba porque sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero cuando Any vino a alertarnos, había muchos otros presentes... Está claro que quien organizó esto quería que la gente pensara que estabas maldita y te dieran de lado.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué querían que Candy viviera aislada?

—Creo que porque va a necesitar ayuda el día de su cumpleaños—dice Carlota—. La ayuda de todo el pueblo. De los descendientes de los brujos. Y que si la tuviera, podría echar abajo sus planes. Es una forma de debilitarla.

—Hagamos la prueba ahora. Medio pueblo está en tu casa —dice Anthony.

Subimos hacia la casa y entramos en el salón, donde se han instalado las atenciones médicas.

—Escuchadme un momento. —Nadie le hace caso. El padre de Anthony se adelanta y pide que atiendan a su hijo— Gracias, papá. Tengo que pediros un favor. Sé que muchos de vosotros estáis pensando en iros porque creéis que el pueblo se va a destruir. Pero no es el pueblo el que corre peligro. Es Candice, y necesita vuestra ayuda.

La gente me mira con lástima, pero enseguida apartan la mirada.

—Ya habéis oído a mi hijo, Candice necesita del apoyo de todo el pueblo —dice Cesar alzando la voz y recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes.

Nadie nos mira. Literalmente, se hacen los tontos. Nadie apoyará mi causa. Esto era justamente lo que buscaban: que la gente me temiera y no se arriesgara por mí.

Bajamos de nuevo a los pasadizos. Terry no deja de mascullar que son un hatajo de cobardes.

—Hay algo más —digo cuando estamos de nuevo en la cueva. Todos me miran— Yo he sido herida dos veces de muerte... Como todos sabéis, fui atropellada por un coche de caballos. Felicia fue quien llamó a los del servicio médico; a estas alturas, sabemos que no fue casualidad que ella se encontrara allí. Pero antes de ese ataque hubo otra ocasión en la que casi perdí la vida, siendo una niña... —Miro a Any en busca de respuestas—. ¿Quién me ayudó entonces?

—Yo solo recuerdo verte herida en el hospital... —dice Any—. No sé quién te encontró.

—¿Qué sucedió esa primera vez, Candy? —pregunta tenso Terry.

—Tendría unos siete años y había viajado en el tiempo. La guerra había llegado al pueblo. Estaba cerca de las ruinas, asustada por los disparos, y no sabía a dónde ir... De repente sentí que alguien venía hacia mí. Me giré para mirarlo, pero antes de poder verle la cara, me dispararon por la espalda y regresé a mi tiempo.

Terry se tensa.

—¡Llevabas una capa azul oscuro! —Asiento confundida. Terry camina nervioso por la cueva—. Era yo. Me pareció ver a alguien en las ruinas y fui a decirle que se alejara, que la milicia iba hacia allí. No pude verte el rostro, la capucha te tapaba la cara... Estaba a punto de llamarte cuando alguien me golpeó en la cabeza, al tiempo que escuché la detonación de un disparo.

—No sabía que hubiéramos estado tan cerca de encontrarnos.

—Tal vez no era vuestro destino que os encontrarais ese día —apunta Carlota—. Pero está claro que si los brujos no querían que Terry y tú os vierais en aquel momento, con golpear a Terry les hubiera bastado.

—¿Estás diciendo que el disparo no fue intencionado? —le pregunto.

—Los que están haciendo esto te necesitan viva, Candy. No creo que se arriesgaran a matarte antes de tiempo.

Asiento a la explicación de Carlota.

—En cualquier caso, fui gravemente herida, y alguien tenía que estar en el círculo cuando volví aquí para ayudarme, porque si no, habría muerto desangrada.

—Tal vez una vez más fuera Felicia. Como tiene el don de la adivinación... —razona Any.

—Pues si Felicia sabía que su hija iba a ser herida de muerte y no hizo nada por evitarlo, es que mucho no debía de importarle —dice Terry con tono frío. Agacho la mirada—. Lo siento, Candy, pero no encuentro otra explicación.

Asiento. Me cuesta creer que la Felicia que he conocido sea capaz de ser así, pero las pruebas están claras. Me recorre un escalofrío y pienso en lo caprichoso que es el destino. Si ese día nos hubiéramos encontrado, sé que Terry se habría quedado a mi lado en el pueblo, no habría ido a la guerra y seguramente en algún momento lo habría traído de vuelta. Pero ese no era el momento indicado. Como tampoco lo era hace dos años, cuando engañaron a Anthony para que Terry regresara al pasado. Por lo que sea, los brujos querían que regresara al presente ahora, para mi vigésimo cumpleaños.

—Es mejor que empecemos a pensar que quienes os secuestraron lo hicieron pensando en que habían encontrado la forma de conseguir lo que buscaban sus antepasados los brujos hace años —dice Anthony—, y que la clave la tenéis vosotros dos. Eso explicaría por qué os secuestraron a los dos nada más nacer.

—Pero ¿por qué nosotros? ¿Qué tenemos que nos hace tan especiales? —pregunto. Cada vez estoy más tensa.

—Tal vez sabían que erais almas gemelas y estabais predestinados antes de que nacierais... —razona Any.

Jon silba de admiración y añade:

—Tío, si eso es cierto, esos tipos llevan planeando esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

La vista de Anthony se posa casualmente en uno de los libros en cuya portada aparecen representados los cuatro elementos, los símbolos de las cuatro familias de brujos.

—Candy, tu madre desciende del brujo de la tierra, y tu padre desciende de la del agua... Terry, nuestro padre pertenece a la familia del brujo del aire, y nuestra madre a la del fuego... ¡Vuestra unión junta en una sola pareja a las cuatro familias de los brujos! —Anthony se lanza a coger papel y lápiz y empieza a apuntar cosas como un loco—. La unión de dos almas en una sola, la unión de las cuatro familias... Eso es lo que quieren, no tengo ninguna duda.

—Pero entonces... ¿por qué mandar a Terry al pasado y dejar que pudiera acabar muerto en la guerra? ¿O que Candy pudiera morir allí sola?

—Tal vez supieran que ninguno de los dos moriría, por mucho que estuvieran a punto de hacerlo —apunta Carlota—. Lo que nos hace pensar que si sabían de antemano todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, también saben cómo va a terminar todo. Vuestro destino está escrito.

—¡¿Pretendes decir que, hagamos lo que hagamos, vamos a hacer lo que ellos quieren?! —pregunta Terry, y Carlota asiente—. ¡No! ¡Me niego a pensar que no hay alternativa! ¡Me niego a creer que lo que ha dicho Erik se va a cumplir!

—¿Qué ha dicho Erik? —pregunta Anthony —Que me ve muerta por una herida en el pecho... —respondo.

Terry está fuera de sí.

—No, no pienso consentirlo. Necesito ir a un lugar. ¿Puedes llevarme?—le pregunta a Anthony

—¿Puedo ir yo?

—No, es mejor que te quedes aquí y no salgas hasta que regrese.

Terry se va sin siquiera despedirse de mí. Sé que ahora mismo su mente solo está puesta en salvarme la vida, pero me molesta. Voy hacia las notas y las miro con rabia.

—Creo que ellos querían que encontráramos todo esto —pienso en voz alta—. Que las verdaderas escrituras que realmente nos podrían ayudar a resolver esto las tienen a buen recaudo nuestros captores.

—Yo también lo pienso —dice Carlota, y me mira dudosa—. Me gustaría hacer algo para saber si la pesadilla de Erik es una realidad o no.

—¿El qué?

—Tratar de tener una premonición del día de tu cumpleaños, pero no sé si seré capaz de lograrlo. Nunca he tenido la habilidad de controlar lo que podía ver o no.

—Inténtalo —le digo segura y nerviosa a la vez por lo que pueda ver.

—Necesito estar con ella a solas.

Miro a Jon y a Any y asiento. Los dos salen, Any se marcha reticente.

—Hazlo ya —le pido cuando nos quedamos solas.

Carlota duda un instante. Luego, sin darle más vueltas, me toma de las manos con fuerza para que la conexión sea mayor y se concentra en ver si lo que ha predicho mi hermano es cierto...

Continuara...


	38. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO 36**

 **TERRENCE**

Entro en la cueva seguido de Anthony y veo a Candy pensativa mirando el oscuro mar iluminado por la luna. Carlota está buscando cosas en el ordenador, y nos saluda con un movimiento de cabeza en cuanto nos ve, y lo mismo hacen Any y Jon, que están consultando los libros.

Dejo lo que he comprado sobre la mesa y voy hacia Candy. Antes me fui sin despedirme de ella, pero necesitaba alejarme y pensar en todo lo que está sucediendo. Me siento atado de pies y manos. Candy no puede huir de este maldito pueblo y yo nunca me iría de aquí sin ella, y ellos lo sabían. Sabían que los dos nos quedaríamos atrapados sin necesidad de retenernos a la fuerza.

Me pongo tras ella y la abrazo. Candy se apoya en mi espalda y deja que la consuele en silencio.

—Carlota ha intentado ver mi futuro, pero no ha visto nada... Algo se lo impide —me cuenta mirando hacia el mar—. ¿Crees que ella también está perdiendo su don, igual que Anthony y tú?

—Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que han anulado todos nuestros poderes para que ni Anthony ni Terry puedan delatar a los traidores, pues ellos pueden ver la verdad en la gente —responde Carlota—. Si tu hermano aún puede hacerlo —dice mirando a Candy— es porque tu madre es una de ellos y no habrá querido que a su hijo le hagan nada.

—Me alegra saber que mi hermano Erik está a salvo con su padre, lejos de aquí. Mi familia también debería marcharse. ¿Queda mucha gente arriba?

—No, todos se han ido, y queda muy poca gente, parece un pueblo fantasma..., es escalofriante.

Candy se alza y me da un beso antes de ir hacia nuestros amigos.

—Entenderé que os vayáis también. Vuestros padres seguramente insistirán en que los acompañéis —dice Candy mirando a Carlota, a Any y a Jon— Esta no es vuestra guerra y, total, necesito mucho más apoyo que el que vosotros tres podáis darme.

—Me da igual, no pienso moverme de aquí. Eso sí, debo ir a mi casa a hablar con mis padres —dice Any levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

—Yo tampoco me voy y creo que también tengo que hablar con mis padres. Tal vez ellos sí se sumen a tu causa —responde Jon.

—No, por favor, no quiero que nadie salga perjudicado por mi culpa...—Candy repara en lo que he traído—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es algo que quiero que siempre lleves puesto... o casi siempre. —Lo saco y le muestro un chaleco antibalas que además resiste los ataques de arma blanca, por si se diera el caso—. Es el mejor que existe en el mercado y, como ves, no es nada pesado. Me quedo más tranquilo si lo llevas puesto.

—Ya lo había pensado, pero podrías haberme dicho que ibas a por él.

—Necesitaba...

—... alejarte —acaba por mí. La ayudo a ponerse el chaleco—. Es un poco incómodo, pero me acostumbraré.

—Esperemos que esto sea suficiente.

—Bueno, será mejor que descansemos y mañana sigamos pensando qué hacer —propone Anthony.

Asentimos todos menos Jon, que está pensativo mirando al frente.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta Any.

—Estaba pensando que si el pueblo está prácticamente desierto y en las casas está todo por el medio por el terremoto, nadie notará si alguien ha estado en ellas... ¿Y si entramos en las casas de los descendientes y buscamos libros ocultos o cámaras secretas que puedan contener respuestas?

—Es buena idea, pero mejor dejamos pasar unos días para que se vaya más gente. Dudo que se quede alguien — respondo.

Los demás asienten.

Acaricio distraídamente la espalda de Candy, mirando cómo el amanecer se abre paso por la cortina a medio cerrar. No he conseguido dormir mucho esta noche. Me gustaría abrazar a Candy y meterla dentro de mí para protegerla y que nada ni nadie pueda arrebatármela. Me ahoga la angustia de no encontrar la manera de evitar que salga lastimada.

Al final hemos habilitado la casa para quedarnos todos aquí. Bueno, los que quedamos. Anoche Candy trató de convencer a su familia de que se fueran, pero al final solo se van a ir Martina y el pequeño. Los padres de Any tampoco se van, pero, por si volviera a haber más terremotos, se trasladarán a la casa, al igual que mi padre, que dice que no piensa dejarme solo ahora que lo necesito. (Se me hace raro contar con el apoyo de mi progenitor. Siempre me he cuidado solo y me cuesta aceptar que él quiera protegerme como lo hace con Anthony.) Carlota se queda también, aunque le tocó discutir con sus padres porque no entendían que ella no quisiera acompañarlos, y al final se han marchado sin ella.

Es curioso el miedo que hay en este pueblo. La gente se jacta de no creer en maldiciones y cosas paranormales, pero cuando sucede algo extraño, algo que se escapa a su entendimiento, el miedo los domina y dicta todos sus movimientos.

Abrazo a Candy y cierro los ojos para ver si puedo dormir un poco más...

El sueño me lleva de un lado a otro hasta que se detiene y me veo cogiendo la mano a Candy para que escape, pero es una Candy niña. Me sonríe confiada y cuando le digo que me siga, asiente sin dudar. Su pequeña mano se aferra a la mía y empezamos nuestra huida entre los árboles. Miro hacia atrás para ver una última vez la cabaña donde he estado secuestrado toda mi vida y juro no volver jamás ni dejar que nadie la atrape a ella. La miro y sus preciosos ojos verdes me sonríen como si supiera que necesito su apoyo y la fuerza que sin ser consciente de ello me da siempre.

Corremos por el bosque. Un bosque que conozco bien. Hasta que nos atrapan...

Me despierto agitado.

Candy se remueve y me pregunta medio dormida:

—¿Qué sucede?

—He recordado dónde nos tenían secuestrados. Y sé llegar hasta allí.

Candy abre los ojos de golpe y me mira. Ya no hay restos de sueño en ellos.

—Tenemos que ir.

— Tengo que ir.

—No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados. Además, no creo que me hagan nada. Me necesitan viva el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿no?, así que hasta entonces déjame disfrutar de mi libertad.

Aprieto los dientes y asiento sabiendo que tiene razón.

—Voy a despertar a Anthony —le digo poniéndome unos vaqueros y una camiseta—. En cinco minutos nos vamos.

—¡¿Ahora?! Terry, son las siete de la mañana...

—Si prefieres quedarte, no insistiré. — Me tira una almohada a la cabeza. Me estoy comportando como un idiota con ella, lo sé. Me acerco y cojo su cara para besarla con ternura— Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo que perder, necesito anticiparme a ellos. No soportaría que te sucediera nada, Candy.

—Lo entiendo, pero evita ser un capullo conmigo —me dice con una sonrisa y me besa antes de salir de la cama—. Vamos, vete, que en cinco minutos me largo, con o sin ti.

Sonrío y me marcho algo más relajado. Candy siempre sabe qué hacer o qué decir para traerme de vuelta y no dejar que mi lado oscuro me domine.

Toco a la puerta de la habitación de Anthony Cuando entro, este ya ha encendido la luz de la mesita y me mira alerta.

—¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No, pero sé dónde está la cabaña donde nos tuvieron secuestrados.

—Y quieres ir ya.

—Sí.

—Bien, voy contigo.

—Con nosotros. Candy quiere venir.

—Déjala, la protegeremos.

Asiento sorprendido por lo aliviado que me siento por contar con él. No necesito mi don para saber que Anthony daría su vida por protegernos a Candy y a mí si llegara el caso, como yo haría con él.

—¿Queda muy lejos? —pregunta mi padre mientras mira dónde pone los pies para no tropezar con una piedra o una raíz. Niego con la cabeza.

Cuando bajé a la cocina para reunirme con Candy, ya estaban en ella su padre, el mío, Espe y Armando, Any, Jon y Anthony. Y porque los abuelos de Candy han preferido quedarse en la casa por si surgiera algo, que si no, también se habrían apuntado a la expedición. No me molesta que quieran venir, pero me parece ridículo que seamos tantos. Aunque si yo tuviera un hijo que ha sido secuestrado, me gustaría ver dónde vivió su infancia. Miro a mi padre y lo veo tenso, al igual que a Thomas. No sé qué vamos a encontrar, pero no tengo claro para quién será un trago más duro.

Seguimos andando. De pronto Candy se detiene y me vuelvo para ver qué pasa. Señala un punto del bosque.

—Allí nos sacaban a jugar.

Sigo su mano y veo un claro donde efectivamente jugábamos de pequeños. Vamos hacia allí.

Sigue igual que lo recuerdo. En medio del claro, hay un tronco caído partido por un rayo. Candy y yo jugábamos en él. Ella me preguntaba siempre qué le había pasado al árbol y cada día yo le contaba una historia diferente. Toco el tronco con cariño; aún puedo oír su risa infantil.

—No sé de dónde sacabas esas historias.

Le sonrío.

—Es curioso cómo puedo recordar con cariño el haber vivido secuestrado por el simple hecho de estar a tu lado. Supongo que es porque éramos niños, no éramos conscientes de nuestra situación. La ignorancia nos daba la felicidad.

—Tú sí eras consciente de todo. Recuerdo tu mirada perdida y cómo mirabas con odio a nuestros captores.

—Algo que solo se ha intensificado con los años. —Mis ojos se centran en un punto en concreto—. Es por allí. —Todos asienten y empiezan a andar hacia donde les indico; me vuelvo hacia Candy— Si te pidiera que te quedaras aquí hasta que vea que es seguro, ¿lo harías?

—No.

—No sé si eres valiente o suicida.

Me saca la lengua y echa a andar sin esperarme. La sigo de cerca, inquieto por lo que me voy a encontrar. De repente, Candy grita y la veo salir volando por los aires y caer en el césped. Voy hacia ella alarmado, se está incorporando y maldiciendo.

—Estoy bien..., pero no puedo seguir. La cabaña está fuera de los límites del pueblo. Qué casualidad, ¿no?

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

La ayudo a levantarse y compruebo que no se haya hecho daño. Incluso cojo su cara entre mis manos evaluando en su mirada si me miente.

—Terry, solo he caído sobre la mullida hierba. —Pone sus manos sobre las mías —.Estoy bien, de verdad.

Poco a poco me relajo.

—Quédate con ella —le pido a Anthony.

Este asiente y va hacia el tronco caído para sentarse.

—¿Estarás bien? —me pregunta Candy cuando me alejo.

—¿Yo?

—Sé que esa cabaña alimenta tu sed de venganza y tu odio hacia ellos..., por eso quería ir contigo.

—Estaré bien.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y la beso sin negar que lo que piensa es cierto.

Candy espera a que me vaya para regresar con Anthony.

Al llegar donde están los demás, observo atónito que el exterior de la casa está tal como lo recuerdo. El tiempo parece no haber pasado por aquí, lo que me hace suponer que la han estado usando y manteniendo todos estos años.

—¿Y Candy? —pregunta Thomas.

—Se ha quedado con Anthony en el claro. La cabaña queda fuera del pueblo.

—Para que no la encontrara por casualidad y se acordara de todo.

—Sí, hasta eso lo tenían pensado.

Ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Lentamente, me acerco a la puerta de la cabaña y giro el pomo. La puerta se abre y entro. Doy al interruptor de la luz, pero no funciona, así que abro una de las ventanas y la luz ilumina la sala.

Y compruebo que todo está igual. Aunque no está ordenado y tiene mucho polvo, no se han llevado nada de aquí. Están nuestras dos camas a un lado —aunque Candy siempre se colaba en la mía, pues tenía pesadillas— nuestra sala de juegos, donde veíamos la televisión, y nuestra zona de estudio. Ahora me parece más pequeño, pero cuando eres un niño, los espacios se te hacen enormes.

Cada sala tiene una pared en la que hay un gran espejo. El padre de Csndy lo está tocando pálido.

—Este espejo da a otro lugar para observaros... Es horrible como os tenían.

—Como si fuéramos monos de feria.

Furioso, voy hacia la puerta por donde entraban para darnos la comida y atendernos. Mi mente evoca a uno de nuestros captores, una mujer que me abrazaba por las noches. Las mujeres siempre nos cuidaban con más tacto que los hombres. Pero está claro que lo hacían solo porque era su misión. ¿Cómo podían hacer esto a dos niños? Trato de abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada con llave. La golpeo con el hombro hasta que consigo que ceda.

—Por aquí entraban.

La cruzo y me encuentro en medio de un pequeño pasillo. Voy hacia la izquierda y compruebo que, efectivamente, los espejos muestran el cuarto donde nos tenían a Candy y a mí. La furia va creciendo en mi interior. Recorro el pasillo hacia el otro lado y llego a una sala austera y gris. Solo hay un camastro a un lado y varias pantallas de un circuito cerrado. Supongo que para vigilarnos desde aquí si no querían hacerlo por los espejos. No hay nada más. Aquí si se han preocupado de dejarlo todo limpio. Tal vez porque sabían que yo vendría tarde o temprano, puesto que Candy no puede.

Empezamos a registrarlo todo; hasta los alrededores. Estamos en ello cuando un par de disparos nos ponen alerta. ¿Sabían que veníamos?

«Sí. Y sabían que Candy se quedaría sola.»

—¡Candy!

 **CANDICE**

—¿Crees que encontrarán algo?

—No, seguramente allí no habrá nada —dice Anthony, pero está alerta, como si temiera que fuera a suceder algo.

—No va a pasar nada... —Pero justo cuando digo eso oímos unos disparos.

Grito aterrada y salgo corriendo hacia donde está Terry, pero Anthony me detiene, y aunque lo golpeo intentando zafarme, me arrastra hasta el tronco para refugiarnos detrás de él. Más disparos. La tierra salta a nuestro alrededor; las balas impactan en el suelo muy cerca de nosotros. Anthony no sabe cómo protegerme, pero de los dos, yo soy la que tengo el chaleco. Pienso en Terry con miedo, y espero a que esto pase para poder ir hacia él... como si pudiera.

De repente, cesan los disparos.

—¡Candy! —La voz de Terry penetra en mi mente y salgo del cobijo de los brazos de Anthony para ir hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Los demás no tardan en aparecer.

—¡Mirad!

Todos nos giramos hacia donde indica mi padre y vemos a cuatro personas vestidas completamente de negro que dejan algo en el suelo y se marchan.

Cuando los perdemos de vista, Terry se separa de mí.

—Puede ser una trampa... —le digo, pues sé lo que intenta.

—Quédate aquí, no me sigas. —Me mira serio dejando claro que no piensa discutir sobre este tema.

Lo dejo ir solo... o eso cree él, pues cuando da unos pasos, acaban por seguirlo los demás, y yo no me quedo atrás.

Estamos juntos en esto, le guste o no.

Terry me mira por encima del hombro, le devuelvo la mirada retadora. Aparta la vista sin decirme nada y se agacha a coger lo que han dejado: una caja negra. Dentro hay un papel, lee su contenido. De repente la tira y viene hacia mí al tiempo que escucho un disparo perforar el aire y estrellarse contra mi pecho. Caigo hacia atrás. Trato de recuperar el aliento.

Terry se agacha junto a mí y me levanta la ropa para ver que el chaleco antibalas ha detenido el impacto.

—Estoy... bien —le digo recuperando el resuello. Pero el gesto de Terry sigue siendo duro y preocupado, y noto cómo la furia crece en sus bellos ojos azules.

—Terry...

—Deja que la examine —pide mi padre, y Terry le deja y se dirige hacia la cabaña.

—¡No pienso dejar que ganéis! ¿Me oís? ¡Antes me tendréis que matar que dejar que matéis a mi reina!

«¿Mi reina?», pienso. Terry nunca se ha referido a mí como su reina.

Mi padre sigue un rato examinándome hasta que dice:

—Está todo bien, será mejor que regresemos. —Mi padre me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

Me duele un poco donde me ha impactado la bala y me ha traído a la mente amargos recuerdos. Recuerdos de aquel disparo que recibí en el círculo sagrado cuando era pequeña... Pero sonrío para no preocupar a nadie y trato de ser fuerte. Busco a Terry, pero no lo veo por ningún sitio.

—¿Dónde ha ido Terry?

Mi padre mira a Any, y esta responde:

—Se han ido a ver si los localizaban. Él, su padre, su hermano y Jon, que ha decidido hacerse el valiente. ¡Como si supiera hacer algo más que teclear en el ordenador, el muy idiota!

Sé que Any habla así porque está muy preocupada. Igual que yo. Todo esto no me gusta nada.

—Quiero saber lo que había en la caja —le digo cuando empezamos a caminar.

—No sé si...

—Papá, necesito saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Mi padre busca apoyo en mis amigas, pero Carlota abre la caja y me tiende la nota:

 _ **¿De verdad eres un héroe de guerra? Pues me temo que en esta ocasión no podrás proteger a tu reina. Lo sabemos todo de vosotros... todo. Observa cómo le disparamos y su chaleco detiene el golpe... ¿te has planteado que puede haber un traidor en vuestras filas? Esta lucha la tienes perdida...**_

—No creo que haya un traidor entre nosotros. Lo que quieren es que dudemos y no estemos unidos.

Miro a mi padre, que asiente no muy convencido.

—Debemos ir a casa. Allí estás más segura —dice mi padre, e intenta que dé unos pasos, pero me quedo quieta— Candy, vamos.

—No hasta que regrese Terry. Aunque no sé por qué me tomo la molestia de preocuparme por él. Total, siempre que me atacan me deja sola...

—¿De verdad te he dejado sola?

No lo he sentido llegar y ahora está detrás de mí. Me vuelvo para mirarlo retadora.

—Sí, lo creo. Aunque parezca mentira, las mujeres también nos preocupamos, y que seas hombre no te hace inmortal, solo más imprudente.

Terry no tiene buena cara, está tenso y no hace falta que le pregunte para saber que no los ha encontrado. De pronto, las fuerzas me flaquean y me voy hacia delante, pero un hábil Terry me coge y me alza con sus fuertes brazos. Me acomodo en su pecho y trato de no dejarme llevar por el miedo, por la certeza de que pueden hacer con nosotros lo que quieran. Me siento como una marioneta cuyos hilos son movidos por otros. Aun así, tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo mostrarme débil ahora.

—No perderemos. Ganaremos —le digo a Terry en el hueco de su cuello.

Él se tensa y no me responde. ¿Por qué calla? Necesito que me lo prometa, que él también crea que lo lograremos.

Me separo para mirarlo, para obligarlo a hablar.

—Te lo juro.

Por una vez, su promesa no aleja de mí mis temores.

Continuara,...


	39. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

 **CANDICE**

Busco en sueños a terry, pero al no encontrarlo, me despierto y enciendo la luz. Su lado de la cama está intacto. Como lo ha estado cada noche desde que me dispararon. Y de esto hace tres semanas. Dentro de unos días será mi cumpleaños y sabremos qué se espera de nosotros. Por eso Terry no ceja en su empeño de buscar algo que nos dé una pista. Se pasa los días inspeccionando las casas abandonadas de los descendientes de los brujos junto con Anthony y Jon, por si hubiera pasillos secretos o libros que hablen de los brujos. Nunca ve la hora de regresar. Apenas lo he visto en este tiempo y cuando le digo que lo necesito, se queda conmigo hasta que me duermo y luego desaparece. En sus ojos se ha quedado anclada la impotencia de ver que pasa el tiempo y no tiene nada. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que vi una sonrisa acariciar sus bellos ojos azules. Ni cuándo nos perdimos en un mar de besos y de pasión. Ahora solo vive para encontrar una salida. Entiendo que esté así, yo también lo estoy. Y también busco información con Any y Carlota.

Me levanto y voy hacia el escritorio de Terry, donde hay algunos papeles y, en medio, una reina blanca de ajedrez. La cojo y la muevo entre mis dedos. Estaba en la caja negra, junto a la nota. No hemos encontrado nada en ella. Ninguna pista. ¿Y si al final todo saliera como tienen planeado? Aunque quiero tener fe y pensar que todo va a salir bien, me inquieta que no sea así y que estemos perdiendo este valioso tiempo de estar juntos.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Me echo una manta sobre los hombros y tras calzarme y coger una linterna, voy hacia donde sé que estará Terry. Estoy cansada de este distanciamiento.

Antes de llegar a la cueva, veo luz en ella. Terry está sentado a la mesa, de espaldas a mí, anotando unas cosas, analizando lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora sobre leyendas de los brujos. Tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que nos ayude a tirar del hilo y encontrar una falla en este plan tan bien cimentado.

Llego a su lado, no se percata de mi presencia. Echo de menos los días en los que nos sentíamos cuando estábamos cerca el uno del otro. Cuando pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, Terry se sobresalta y se vuelve para enfrentarse al intruso, pero su mirada se suaviza al verme.

—Te echaba de menos, aunque a ti parece darte igual.

Terry endurece el gesto y me coge con sus grandes manos para sentarme en su regazo. Separa la mesa de nosotros.

—Me duele que pienses así.

—Y a mí que me alejes de tu lado.

Terry no dice nada. Acaricio su mejilla cubierta por una barba de varios días. Terry tiene un aspecto fiero y descuidado.

Solo vive para dar con una salida, para salvarme, para salvarnos. Y comprendo por qué lo hace, entiendo que invierta cada hora que resta hasta mi cumpleaños en dar con una solución, mas ahora lo necesito más que nunca por lo que pudiera pasar.

Cojo su cara entre mis manos y lo beso en los labios, esos gruesos y cálidos labios que me vuelven loca. Terry me corresponde, su boca se amolda a mía. Lo beso de forma desesperada, dejo que todo lo que siento sea dicho sin palabras. Lo necesito aquí y ahora. Comienzo a bajar por su mandíbula y lamo un punto sensible de su cuello, al tiempo que su perfume embriaga mis sentidos.

—Candy... Alguien podría venir —me dice cuando paso una pierna a cada lado suyo y tiro de su camiseta.

—Todos están dormidos.

Terry va a protestar, pero lo callo con un beso.

Me pierdo en su boca. Solo me separo para quitarle la camiseta y dejar su torso desnudo, indefenso ante mis ávidas caricias. Me remuevo entre sus brazos. Terry me quita la camiseta de pijama y la tira al suelo. Sonríe cuando mis pechos desnudos quedan a su vista. Poniendo sus fuertes manos en mi cintura, me alza para que mis senos queden a la altura de sus labios. Los besa. Se erizan. Jadeo. Me retuerzo buscando alivio ahí donde ardo de deseo por él. Terry se levanta conmigo entre sus brazos. Lo rodeo con las piernas. Atrapa mis labios mientras nos conduce hacia el viejo camastro. Me deja caer en él y me observa bajo esta tenue luz anaranjada. Me acerco a él y, atrevida, sujeto el botón de sus vaqueros y tiro de él, abriéndolos. La respiración de Terry se acelera, y más cuando se lo desabrocho del todo e introduzco mi mano dentro acariciando con descaro su dureza. Terry acaba por perder el poco control que le queda y le decía que este no era ni el momento ni el lugar y se cierne sobre mí, besándome de manera salvaje y tremendamente apasionada. Baja sus manos por mi cintura despojándome de toda la ropa y a continuación se aparta lo justo para quedarse desnudo. Admiro su cuerpo, todo músculos y fibra. Me encantaría detener el tiempo en esta cueva y que nada pudiera pasarnos. Tiro de él. No quiero que se detenga, no quiero que tenga tiempo para encontrar razones para dejarlo para más tarde.

Terry se sitúa entre mis piernas y se adentra en mí. Gimo de placer cuando lo siento dentro. Nos movemos al unísono sin dejar de mirarnos, sin perder detalle de lo que nos dicen nuestros ojos, del amor que se puede ver en ellos. Me aferro a él con fuerza y grito cuando el clímax se desata dentro de mí. Terry me sigue y me abraza con fuerza, y tengo la absoluta certeza de que él también tiene un mal presentimiento, y que es por eso por lo que no puede dejar de buscar una salida.

Me despierto tras una amarga pesadilla. Me remuevo y me levanto de golpe al descubrir que estoy de nuevo en su cama. Terry ha debido de traerme tras nuestro encuentro amoroso y me ha dejado sola. Una vez más, se ha alejado de mí.

Me levanto y camino inquieta por el cuarto. Dudo que me pueda volver a dormir ahora mismo. Doy la luz y miro los papeles que hay en el escritorio de Terry, tal vez encuentre algo que no hemos sido capaces de ver hasta ahora. Reparo en la lupa, y no porque tenga nada especial, sino porque la han dejado sobre mi collar y la imagen de este se ve ampliada. Me trae tantos recuerdos... Siempre creí que era un talismán que me protegía, y en realidad era algo que mi madre me puso para que yo recordara a Terry cuando les interesaba a ellos.

Voy a cogerlo para guardarlo cuando reparo en que la lupa ha agrandado algo que no se detectaba a simple vista. Lo examino mejor y descubro que son unos números. No me dicen nada, pero mi instinto me grita que son importantes, y aunque me fastidie hacer caso a mi madre, decido seguirlo. Busco por la mesa un trozo de papel inservible para apuntarlos y estudiarlos. Rebusco entre los libros, debajo de los pergaminos, de un mapa...

¡Un mapa! Lo cojo y veo los números que hay en él o, mejor dicho, las coordenadas. Pruebo a buscar los dígitos que tengo en el collar y veo que coinciden con las coordenadas de un punto no muy lejos de las ruinas. ¿Es una casualidad que haya dado tan pronto con la solución? No, no lo es. Algo me dice que cuando mi madre me puso el collar sabía que yo vería estos números y que habría un mapa cerca. La rabia se apodera de mí. Me siento manipulada. Siento asco, rabia e impotencia por llegar a donde ellos tenían previsto que yo llegaría.

Me paseo por el cuarto, debatiéndome entre la idea de esperar y ser prudente y el deseo de ir a ver de qué se trata. Si se lo cuento a Terry, sé que me dejará a un lado, decidirá ir solo y se pondrá en peligro. Si voy sola, puede ser una trampa para que me cojan y me tengan presa hasta el día de mi cumpleaños. Sin embargo, mi instinto me dice a gritos que vaya. Pero ¿y si ellos contaban con que le haría caso a mi instinto y me lleva hacia donde ellos querían? ¿Cómo luchar contra un enemigo que lo sabe todo de ti?

«Sigue tu instinto.»

Cierro los ojos y decido qué hacer. Y al final me decanto por dejarme guiar por mi instinto, pues la voz que se ha repetido en mi mente ha sido la de mi hermano. En el fondo sé que si quisieran atraparme, entrarían a la casa y lo harían.

Me pongo el chaleco y guardo una pequeña pistola de Terry en mi abrigo. Me voy usando los pasadizos. No quiero que nadie sepa que he salido. Aunque siento que es lo que debo hacer, avanzo por los túneles muerta de miedo.

Cuando salgo de ellos en el círculo sagrado, me guío con la linterna del móvil y utilizo el GPS para llegar al sitio que indican las coordenadas.

«Es aquí», me digo cuando estoy en el lugar. Miro a mi alrededor con el corazón en un puño, escrutando la oscuridad. De repente siento un pequeño temblor. Es leve, pero lo suficiente para alterarme. Escucho una rama romperse y me giro apuntando con mi linterna en esa dirección.

El corazón se me para cuando veo salir de las sombras a mi madre. Mira a ambos lados y se acerca hacia mí. Doy un paso atrás. Otra sacudida, más intensa que la anterior, hace temblar la tierra bajo mis pies.

—No hay mucho tiempo, y no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

—No te creo, me secuestraste, ¿qué clase de madre haría eso?

—Candy, escucha con atención y solo revela esto a las personas en las que de verdad confíes. A cuantos menos, mejor. Guíate por tu instinto. Tú tienes mi don de poder ver lo que sucederá. Te lo quitaron de niña para que no intentaras cambiar el futuro, pero no pudieron eliminar tu instinto. —Otro temblor nos hace tambalearnos a Felicia y a mí—. Todo está a punto de cambiar, Candy. La vida de todos depende de que creas en mí.

—¿La vida de todos?

—¿De verdad pensabas que los brujos no iban a vengarse de sus descendientes? Ellos sabían que huirían del pueblo y que se creerían a salvo, pero eso no les servirá de nada.

Otro temblor.

—¿Por qué has mencionado a los brujos? ¿Acaso ellos están detrás de todo esto?

—Sí, Candy. Ellos lo organizaron todo para cumplir la maldición, pero su triunfo podría destruir el mundo.

—No lo entiendo...

Otro temblor más fuerte.

—Si los brujos vencen, eso es lo que ocurrirá... —Otro temblor—. No hay tiempo, Candy. Cuando regreses, cuenta esto a Terry y a Carlota. Ella puede romper el escudo que ha anulado vuestros poderes. Pero solo habrá una oportunidad..., solo cuando uno de los dos caiga, el otro será tan fuerte que podrá destruir a los brujos para siempre, con la ayuda de los que os son fieles.

Me coge de las manos y me mira fijamente.

—Recuerda, cuando uno de los dos caiga, el otro tendrá que usar el poder que sentirá para acabar con la maldición. Solo tendrá unos instantes.

Otro temblor, este más fuerte. Mi madre se aleja.

—Sigue tu instinto, Candy. Él te ayudará a vencerlos.

Se aleja y me deja pensando en sus palabras, en lo de que uno de los dos caerá... El temblor se hace más intenso y decido regresar a la casa. Presiento que Terry me está buscando como un loco. Esto me hace pensar en lo que me ha dicho mi madre, que me quitaron el poder de predecir el futuro, pero no el instinto. ¿Es este el que me guía hacia un Terry preocupado? ¿O tal vez sea que lo conozco mejor que nadie?

Corro por los pasadizos cuando una terrible sacudida me tira al suelo. Grito cuando mis rodillas se golpean con la fría roca. El temblor continúa. Asustada, pienso si todo esto no será una trampa de mi madre, que sabía que moriría sepultada bajo la casa. Trato de ponerme en pie, pero el temblor es tan violento que me tira de nuevo al suelo. De repente, unos brazos me atraen hacia un fuerte pecho.

—Terry..., me has encontrado.

—Yo siempre te encontraré.

Lo abrazo con fuerza. El temblor crece cada vez más, y algunas piedras comienzan a desprenderse del techo. Terry me abraza a él para protegerme con su cuerpo. Los dos estamos de rodillas en el suelo del pasadizo. Cierro los ojos y respiro, dejando que mi instinto me guíe. Y siento paz, como si supiera que todo va a salir bien, como si lo sintiera dentro de mí.

—Todo va a salir bien —le grito a Terry para hacerme oír por encima del ruido de la tierra, que cruje a nuestro alrededor y se agita como si tuviera vida propia.

Terry no me responde, pero me besa con dulzura en la frente.

El temblor se detiene. Terry espera un rato antes de levantarse. Cuando lo hace, observa nuestro alrededor sin soltar mi mano. La linterna que lleva es lo suficientemente potente como para alumbrarnos, a pesar de la nube de polvo que ha quedado suspendida en el aire.

—Terry, todo está a punto de cambiar... —Él me mira con dureza. Ahora que ha pasado el peligro, el enfado por haberme ido sola asoma a su mirada—. ¡Ni se te ocurra enfadarte conmigo cuando tú te pasas el día registrando el pueblo y leyendo esos malditos libros!

—Y ¡¿qué esperas?! ¡¿Que me quede de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?!

—¡¿Te crees que yo lo hago?!

—No ignoro que te vas con Any y Carlota. —Lo miro asombrada—Aunque no lo creas, siempre estoy cerca de ti. Tu padre os sigue.

—Gracias por ponerme guardaespaldas —le digo molesta.

—Sé que quieres encontrar una solución tanto como yo...

—Entonces ¿por qué no podemos buscarla juntos? Estamos juntos en esto.

—Porque yo no solo miro sobre la superficie, Candy. Porque nos hemos internado en los bosques, en las cuevas... Es peligroso, y no porque crea que no puedes afrontar el peligro, sino porque si estás conmigo, solo pensaría en tu seguridad. En que no te sucediera nada malo. ¿Te crees que para mí es fácil estar lejos de ti? ¿Que me ha sido sencillo dejarte sola esta noche después de hacerte el amor? Pero sentía que iba a pasar algo y después de los temblores, mis peores miedos se han confirmado —me reconoce, y lo comprendo de golpe.

Terry no me ha dejado sola en ningún momento. Por mi seguridad, tenía que ir a esos sitios solo, pero se ha preocupado de que mi padre me protegiera en su ausencia.

—Quiero que todo esto acabe y ser libre al fin... Contigo.

Terry me acaricia la mejilla llena de tierra.

—Confía en mí, Candy. Nunca haré nada que te ponga en peligro, ni dejaré que tú te expongas a un riesgo innecesario.

—Lo sé. —Y es algo de lo que estoy absolutamente convencida—. Y yo tampoco.

—Eso no hará falta.

Aparto la mirada.

—Me alegra que al final hayamos hablado. Esa era mi idea cuando fui a buscarte esta noche, pero me distraje.

Sonrío, pero pierdo la sonrisa en cuanto veo la mirada dura de Terry, y sé lo que me va a decir antes siquiera de abrir la boca.

—¿A dónde has ido, Candy? Y no me digas que venías a buscarme por este túnel, pues sabías dónde estaba.

—¿Y si volvemos a la casa a ver si están todos bien? Estoy preocupada por ellos.

—No creo que les haya pasado nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Subí de la cueva tras el primer temblor y estaban todos en la cocina. Todos menos tú. Les dije que yo te encontraría, que seguramente estabas en la cueva y habías ido a buscarme; pensé que podríamos habernos cruzado por el camino. Iba hacia allí cuando te oí gritar.

—Entiendo.

—Candy, quiero la verdad. ¿Por qué venías por este túnel?

—No voy a mentirte, pero lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar, y no quiero que salga de aquí hasta que yo escoja a quién contárselo.

Terry asiente. Decido no retrasarlo más y le relato la conversación que he tenido con mi madre. Puedo ver en sus ojos cómo su furia va en aumento y cómo el miedo porque pueda ser cierto lo acompaña.

—Maldita sea, Candy, has sido una completa imprudente... Será mejor que regresemos. Creo que ahora mismo estoy lo suficientemente enfadado contigo como para... —Deja la frase en el aire y se aleja hacia la casa sabiendo que lo seguiré.

—¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer!

—Podían haberte atrapado... —dice sin volverse. De pronto se detiene y se gira para observarme con frialdad—. ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si hubiera ido yo, solo y en mitad de la noche?

—Que me habría enfadado contigo por imprudente... lo sé, es lógico que te enfades. Pero una vez hecho, tenemos que pensar qué hacer con la información que nos ha dado.

—No vamos a hacer nada hasta que Carlota lo sepa y pueda tener alguna visión... Mierda, Candy. —Me coge la cara entre sus fuertes manos con dulzura—. ¿Es que no ves que si te pasa algo, yo me muero? No concibo esta vida sin ti.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, que acaban resbalando hasta sus manos. Alzo las mías y las poso sobre las suyas.

—Yo siento lo mismo. Y actuaré igual que tú para defenderte, te guste o no.

Terry tensa la mandíbula y no me responde. Seguimos andando hacia la casa y cuando llegamos, me coge de la mano para ayudarme a salir del túnel. Está alerta por lo que pudiera haber pasado. Alumbramos con las linternas el sótano y no tardamos en descubrir que algo no va bien. Lo que hay aquí guardado no es lo que había en nuestro sótano. Está lleno de víveres y sacos de cebada, harina y otras cosas por el estilo... de otro siglo.

—¿Hemos viajado en el tiempo? —le pregunto inquieta.

—Yo no he sentido nada.

—Yo tampoco.

Subimos la escalera y Terry da la luz. ¿La luz? Entonces ¿seguimos estando en nuestro siglo? Terry me mira serio.

—Si te pidiera que te quedaras aquí no serviría de nada, ¿verdad?

—Cómo me conoces.

Terry sale hacia la cocina y nos topamos de lleno con el cambio. La cocina está dividida, a caballo entre dos épocas: la mitad de ella tiene los muebles antiguos y la otra mitad, los de nuestra era. Reconozco a varios trabajadores de Terry que registran lo moderno asombrados y asustados como si fuera arte de magia.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Al escuchar la voz de Terrym todos se vuelven y lo miran, al principio con recelo, luego con asombro.

—Excelencia... Está usted vivo.

Terry no dice nada y sale de la cocina tirando de mi mano. Vemos que en el resto de la casa ha sucedido lo mismo. Los muebles se han mezclado en las habitaciones, así como el papel pintado, los techos, las lámparas... Todo está dividido.

—Hija... —Mi padre me abraza separándome de Terry y respiro algo más relajada al ver que él aún forma parte de esta locura, que no se ha ido a ningún lado—. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Terry.

Nos giramos hacia la puerta y vemos entrar por ella a Caine con su familia, visiblemente preocupado. Catha, al verme, viene hacia mí y me abraza dejando a su pequeño en medio de las dos.

—Estáis bien, estaba muy preocupada por vosotros..., y ahora estoy aterrada por lo que está sucediendo.

Al poco, Asel aparece con su esposa Mar y con algunos de los trabajadores de Terry.

Anthony baja por las escaleras con Carlota, Any y Jon, que al ver a Caine, se queda paralizado en el sitio. Imagino la impresión que causa verte reflejado en otra persona.

—Tú debes de ser Anthony. Terry me habló de ti, y he de admitir que nos parecemos bastante.

Caine le tiende la mano y Anthony se la estrecha con fuerza.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunta Cesar, que baja las escaleras seguido de los padres de Any.

—Yo sabía que algo así sucedería. —El que habla es Jarrod, que aparece por un lado de la casa con lady Susana y su hijo recién nacido—. Cuando Terry se fue, nos marchamos de aquí, pero lo que sea que ha sucedido nos ha traído de vuelta. Al final el que me cortara esa daga no fue casualidad, ¿verdad, Candice? —me dice con cara de complicidad.

Yo me había olvidado de ese detalle, pero lo cierto es que tiene sentido.

Asiento.

—¿Has dicho que lo sabías? —pregunta Terry

—No es lugar para hablar de esto... —responde Jarrod misterioso.

—¿Tú... Tú no...? —Lady Susana mira a Terry sin dar crédito—. No entiendo nada.

—Es mejor evaluar los daños y saber a qué nos enfrentamos—expone con lógica Cesar—. Hijos, venid conmigo. Examinaremos la finca y sus alrededores.

Antes de irse, Terry observa a Caine y este asiente; sé que le ha pedido que cuide de mí. Por mi parte, decido organizar a la gente que hay en la casa: ordeno que coloquen camas y catres por las habitaciones y digo a los trabajadores que se vayan a descansar, pero solo lo hacen cuando Caine les promete que todo saldrá bien.

Una vez que todos se van a dormir, podemos observar la casa con detenimiento. Todos los cuartos han sido divididos entre los dos siglos. Caine nos ha contado que hubo un gran terremoto y que al salir de su casa y ver los coches de la puerta y las farolas encendidas, supo que algo no andaba bien. Luego tuvo una pequeña premonición donde nos veía a Terry y a mí en la casa, por lo que cogió a su familia y vino hacia aquí.

Pero su relato sigue sin explicar por qué se han juntado los dos siglos en uno solo. No he dejado de pensar en lo que me ha dicho mi madre: que el triunfo de los brujos podría destruir el mundo. Jon ha ido a buscar línea de internet, pues en la casa no hay, y Any y sus padres han ido con él; necesitamos saber si esto solo ha sucedido aquí o en todo el mundo. Si ha sucedido en todo el mundo, el caos puede ser tremendo.

Entro en la sala donde fui atacada con la daga. Aparto los muebles y compruebo alarmada que los círculos del suelo brillan con fuerza y las palabras «Pasado y presente unidos por la fuerza de la sangre» refulgen más que nunca.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, regresa Terry con su padre y su hermano. Nos encuentra sentados en la mesa de la cocina —la mesa de madera maciza, la antigua—; al verme, su gesto se suaviza.

—Ha pasado lo mismo en todo el pueblo. O al menos, en la parte vieja—relata el padre de James— Cientos de personas caminaban desorientadas por las calles. Les hemos pedido que regresen a sus casas y que se acomoden como puedan. Por suerte, la población de hace doscientos años no era tan numerosa como la de ahora. Doy gracias por que la mayoría de nuestros vecinos se fuera tras el terremoto; de no ser así, el caos habría sido mayor.

Pienso en decir lo que me ha contado Felicia, pero algo me incita a que calle. Tal vez porque hay mucha gente, muchos oídos.

—Queríamos aprovechar para buscar en las casas, por si hubiera libros antiguos —anuncia Terry—. Será mejor que descanséis, mañana os necesitaré a todos.

—Eso me incluye a mí —apunto, y Terry no lo niega.

Nos despedimos de todos y vamos al cuarto de Terry. En el que era mi cuarto están durmiendo lady Susana, Jarrod y el bebé; parece que ya le da igual que todos sepan que son amantes. Y si le hubiera importado, me habría dado igual; no pienso dejar que Terry finja que es su esposa. En este siglo no lo es, y con el nuevo apellido de Terry, el oscuro ha dejado de existir. Jarrod le ha dicho a Terry que tuvo un sueño y que por eso sabía que esto sucedería, pero que hasta ahora no ha tenido ninguna premonición más.

Terry cierra la puerta del dormitorio y entramos en el pasadizo para ir hacia la cueva. Estoy agotada y él también —aunque trate de no aparentarlo—, pero he concertado una reunión urgente con las personas que creo que son de confianza. Terry ya sabe para qué lo he hecho llamar, pero no quiénes son.

Por suerte, no tardan en llegar: Carlota, Anthony, Any y Jon aparecen por el túnel. Terry me observa, tal vez sorprendido porque no haya incluido a mi padre, o al suyo, o a los padres de Any, que me han criado desde niña. Pero cuando me planteé a quién decírselo, pensé en dejar fuera a todos nuestros padres para no preocuparlos más.

—Bueno, como ves, hemos venido. Ahora dinos qué está pasando—dice Anthony, que tiene el mismo gesto serio que su hermano. Ahora sí que se parecen.

Les cuento mi escapada al círculo sagrado antes del terremoto, lo que me dijo mi madre y lo que he visto en el salón cuando registramos la casa. Veo en sus caras que lo de ir sola hasta las coordenadas no les ha hecho gracia a ninguno.

—Supongo que mi hermano ya te ha dicho lo estúpida que has sido.

—No te pases, Anthony y sí, se lo he dicho, pero ¿crees que servirá de algo? En el fondo sé que en cualquier momento cometerá una estupidez aún más grande. —Terry me mira acusador, y yo aparto la mirada.

—Bueno, por lo que parece, depende de mí saber si todo esto es cierto —dice Carlota con fastidio— Lo intentaré, pero no sé si conseguiré ver algo.

Carlota tiende una mano a Terry y otra a mí. Nerviosa, se la cojo y Terry hace lo mismo.

—Hazlo ya —la anima Terry, que me acerca a él para darme su apoyo cuando nota que las fuerzas me van a fallar. Temo lo que pueda decir Carlota.

Carlota se concentra. Al poco, comienzan a caerle gotas de sudor por la frente, y su cuerpo tiembla por el esfuerzo que está haciendo. Anthony se pone tras ella y la sujeta para que no se caiga. Cierro los ojos cuando noto una sacudida como si alguien absorbiera una parte de mí, y no vuelvo a abrirlos hasta que siento que todo ha acabado.

Carlota nos suelta las manos y se va hacia atrás. Anthony la coge. Está blanca como el papel. Any le tiende un vaso de agua. Se lo toma de un trago y poco a poco el color regresa a su cara.

—No creo que os guste lo que voy a deciros —comenta observando el mar pensativa—. Lo que ha dicho tu madre es cierto. El destino de la humanidad depende de vosotros dos.

Todos nos quedamos helados al oír eso. Carlota continúa:

—Al parecer, los brujos han decidido cargarse de golpe doscientos años de la historia de este pueblo, con todo lo que eso conlleva. De ahí las palabras: «Pasado y presente unidos por la fuerza de la sangre».

—Explícate —le pide Anthony

—Que esta gente esté aquí no es casualidad. Si todo sale como tenían planeado los brujos, serán ellos los que vivan en este siglo. Como podéis imaginaros, todos nosotros dejaremos de existir, ya que si estamos aquí es gracias a que estos antepasados se casaron, tuvieron hijos, etcétera, etcétera. Pero no solo eso. Durante los últimos doscientos años, mucha gente de este pueblo ha ido y venido, se ha casado con personas de otros lugares, y tal vez son personas importantes hoy en día en la humanidad. Todos estamos conectados de alguna forma, por lo que al cargarse doscientos años de la historia de aquí, los brujos pueden crear un caos tremendo en el mundo.

—Pero los brujos murieron hace muchísimo tiempo. ¿Cómo pueden seguir actuando? —pregunta Terry

—A través de sus reencarnaciones. No he podido ver mucho sobre esto, pero es casi seguro que quienes os secuestraron fueron las reencarnaciones de los brujos, que han vuelto para acabar lo que empezaron y vengarse de sus antepasados. —Carlota mira a Terry y luego a mí—. Y por si no lo habéis descubierto, es gracias a vuestra sangre como han podido fusionar el pasado y el presente. El hecho de que derramarais y mezclarais vuestra sangre para traer a Terry hizo que vuestro vínculo se uniera al del salón y juntara ambos mundos. Los terremotos eran debido a ello.

—Entonces ¿lo que dijo su madre era cierto? —pregunta Terry.

Carlota asiente.

—Sí. Para lograr su venganza, solo necesitan a uno de los dos, pues vuestras almas están unidas. Si uno muere, su alma y todo su poder se unirá al alma del que siga vivo y le hará poseer los cuatro elementos... y luego lo matarán para acabar lo que empezaron con esa fuerza... Sin embargo, en el momento en que uno de los dos perezca, el otro solo tendrá unos segundos de desconcierto en los que usar todo ese poder para atacar a los brujos, que estarán presentes en ese instante, y revocar la maldición.

—¡¿Y esperas que tengamos la sangre fría para hacer algo así?!—estalla Terry.

—Sí, porque si no lo haces..., si no lo hacéis..., todos moriremos.

Terry respira agitado. Trato de consolarlo, pero niega con la cabeza. Necesita tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

—De todas formas, si todos dejamos de existir, los que se han reencarnado en los brujos también lo harán, y si no llegan a existir, ¿cómo han podido hacer todo esto? —pregunta Anthony

—Porque todo esto ya ha existido de alguna forma. Nosotros hemos existido y ellos, también. Aunque desaparezcamos, eso no cambia este punto. Los brujos se han encargado de que todo salga como ellos quieren, y sobrevivirán a la destrucción.

—Pero nosotros no volveremos a existir años más tarde, porque nuestros antepasados hace años que murieron —apunta Jon—. Una simple gota en un lago puede crear ondas enormes, y eso es lo que va a ocurrir.

—Pues solo queda una opción: que si uno de los dos cae... —a Any se le rompe la voz—, el otro use ese poder antes de que lo maten.

—No pienso dejar que le hagan nada a Candy, y yo no pienso caer tan fácilmente. Esta profecía no va a cumplirse. Yo me encargaré de ello.—Terry se gira hacia Carlota—. Dime quiénes son la reencarnación de los brujos para que pueda acabar con ellos y terminar con esto de una vez.

—No lo he visto... —Me mira—. Bueno, sí he visto a uno..., a tu madre.

Aunque ya lo imaginaba, saber que mi madre es un brujo reencarnado y que quiere la destrucción del pueblo me produce aversión, tristeza y un profundo dolor...

—¿Y si es una trampa? —les pregunto—. ¿Por qué quería ella que supiéramos que existe una oportunidad de acabar con todo esto si es una de ellos y juró vengarse?

—Podría ser —afirma Carlota mirando al suelo—. Pero si no lo es, dependemos de vosotros.

—Ya, claro. Podemos salvar el mundo, pero uno de los dos tiene que morir —espeta Terry visiblemente enfadado.

—¿Por qué el día del cumpleaños de Candy? —pregunta Anthony

—No lo sé —responde Carlota—. Pero tiene algo que ver con la planta que comisteis. Hace cuatro lustros que fue creada.

—¿La crearon el mismo día que nació? —pregunta Any; Carlota asiente—. Qué desgraciados. No me gusta nada todo esto. De todas formas, si ese día aguantáis con vida los dos, ellos no podrán hacer nada, ¿no?

—Al parecer, no. Por lo visto, solo ese día pueden usar su poder—responde Carlota.

—Pues entonces os encerraremos —apunta Anthony—. Y yo conozco el lugar perfecto...

Antes de que diga dónde, sentimos otro temblor. Uno realmente intenso. En dos pasos, Terry me abraza y me protege. El temblor se intensifica y conforme lo hace, dejo de sentir la protección de los brazos de Terry. De pronto, veo cómo se va desdibujando su contorno. Grito al tiempo que el temblor cesa y Terry desaparece.

—No... No... ¡No! ¿Dónde ha ido?

Continuara...


	40. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO 38**

 **TERRENCE**

Busco a Candy por la cueva, pero sé que no la encontraré, pues he sentido que viajaba en el tiempo. Pero ¿no se supone que todos los habitantes de este pueblo hace doscientos años están en el futuro? No entiendo nada.

Y me siento totalmente impotente aquí. Es lo que ellos querían: alejarme de Candy para que no pueda protegerla. ¡Maldición!

A mi alrededor, todo está como en el futuro: la mesa, los papeles, el portátil... Busco papel y boli, y escribo para que sepan dónde estoy, confiando en que los demás sigan en la cueva:

«¿Podéis leerme? He viajado en el tiempo.»

Nada, nadie responde. ¡Mierda!

«¿Acaso no os resulta raro ver un puñetero boli en el aire escribiendo?»

Nada. Me impaciento y me preocupo a partes iguales, al no saber si los han atacado o si Candy está bien. Decido volcar una de las mesas, que cae al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Si no lo han visto, es que no están aquí, o tal vez este medio ya no funcione. Cojo de nuevo el papel y el boli y, sosteniéndolo sobre mi mano, escribo:

«¿Podéis leerme? ¿Estás bien, Candy?»

Lo dejo caer junto a la mesa que he tirado y espero leer una respuesta. No tardo mucho en ver un boli moverse en el aire y escribir:

«Sí, soy Candy. ¿Dónde estás?»

Siento tal alivio que casi me flaquean las piernas. Vuelvo a escribir y le cuento que he viajado en el tiempo.

«Tal vez yo viaje en el tiempo», escribe.

«Espero que no, espero regresar pronto yo allí», le respondo.

Observo su letra y la mía entrelazadas. Mi odio y mi venganza hacia mis captores van en aumento. Todo esto es culpa suya.

«Anthony, cuida de ella. No dejes que le pase nada, y no confiéis en nadie. Ya no me fío de nadie.»

«Lo haré. Llevaré a Candy a un lugar seguro que solo yo conoceré», me responde.

«Cuento contigo.»

«Cuídate, Terry. Espero verte pronto. Te quiero», dice Candy.

«Nos vemos pronto, Candy, te lo prometo.»

No puedo verla, pero sé que mi promesa la hace sonreír. Sabe que no le prometería algo que no voy a cumplir y estoy convencido de que volveré con ella y acabaré con esos malnacidos. Me da igual condenar mi alma.

Quién sabe, tal vez deje que me atrapen solo para poder llegar hasta ellos...

 **CANDICE**

Me remuevo inquieta por el cuarto. Llevo aquí encerrada toda la semana y no puedo más. Aunque mis amigos pasen el día conmigo y siempre haya alguien a mi lado, da igual, ¡no lo soporto!

Por lo que me han dicho, Terry no ha regresado y el pueblo sigue tal cual, a caballo entre dos siglos. Por suerte, lo que sucedió hace unos días solo pasó en este pueblo.

«Solo un día más», me recuerdo observando el reloj que hay en la mesa. Solo un día más, y tanto Terry como yo y toda la humanidad estaremos a salvo. Estar aquí encerrada en este sótano bajo la casa de Anthony no ayuda. Necesito estar con Terry. Saber que se encuentra bien.

¡Quiero que todo esto acabe de una vez!

—Felicidades. —Miro a Any, que está al lado de Jon en el pequeño camastro donde dormimos—. Todo saldrá bien, Candy.

—¿Ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños?

—Claro. —Any me abre los brazos y me dejo abrazar por ella— Todo saldrá...

No termina la frase porque otro terremoto sacude la ciudad. Nos metemos bajo la mesa y esperamos a que remita. Cuando pasa, abro los ojos y veo que en el sótano se han mezclado objetos de este siglo y de hace doscientos años.

—Terry debe de estar de vuelta.

—Iré a ver qué sucede. No os mováis de aquí —nos dice Jon.

Any lo abraza y lo besa con intensidad antes de abrir el candado —del cual solo nosotros tenemos la llave— y salir por la puerta. Anthony no quería decirles a los demás dónde me iba a esconder excepto a Terry cuando regresase y no hubiera peligro, pero Carlota le dijo que dejara de hacerse el héroe y aceptara que nos necesitaba para cuidar de mí. Ellos cuatro son ahora mismo los únicos que saben dónde me he estado escondiendo.

Miro la puerta por donde se ha ido Jon. La espera se me hace eterna, y más cuando no tenemos noticias. El tiempo pasa muy lento aquí.

Aquí abajo los móviles no funcionan y no podemos saber qué está pasando. Pero el que Terry no venga a verme no puede ser buena señal, ya que sé que solo vendrá si no hay un peligro inminente para no descubrir mi posición.

 **TERRENCE**

El temblor cesa y estoy de vuelta a mi tiempo... con todas las personas del pueblo de hace doscientos años, pues Caine ha viajado conmigo. Parece desconcertado y no me extraña. Yo también me siento algo mareado.

—Otro viaje... tengo que buscar a mi familia.

Asiento a Caine.

Estábamos pensando qué hacer. Los brujos no dejaron nada al azar. Tengo la impresión —o la certeza más bien— de que sabían perfectamente qué libros y qué notas encontraríamos y han estado jugando con nosotros y con nuestra esperanza de hallar la solución a esto.

—Yo tengo que ir a ver a Candy...

—Si aceptas mi consejo, no lo hagas. Si está en un lugar que pocos conocen y te ven ir hacia él, te seguirán y darán con ella. Es mejor que esperes hasta que acabe el día. Hoy es su cumpleaños, y es posible que si esperas a mañana, ya no puedan hacerle nada y todo haya acabado.

Asiento impotente. Caine se despide y se marcha. Camino detrás de él y veo que los trabajadores de la casa han salido de sus cuartos para comprobar qué pasa. Lady Susana baja por la escalera seguida de Jarrod y del bebé. En esta semana hemos estado hablando. Me preguntó a qué se debían los viajes en el tiempo y se lo conté tanto a ella como a Jarrod, que se mostró eufórico con la historia y me dijo que ya sospechaba algo de Candy cuando la conoció en el museo. Desde entonces nos ha ayudado a Caine y a mí en la investigación. Es igual que Jon en más de un aspecto.

—Hoy es el día —dice lady Susana abrazando a su hijo.

No saben que puede ser el fin de todos ellos, pero sí que tanto Candy como yo corremos peligro.

—Sí, es mejor que os alejéis de la casa. Usad los túneles y quedaos en la cueva hasta que todo pase.

Lady Susana mira a su hijo y luego a Jarrod.

—Quédate con él, nosotros estaremos bien —le dice, refiriéndose a ella y al pequeño.

—No sé si...

—Es lo que sientes que debes hacer, y yo lo comprendo.

Lady Susana lo besa con una ternura que nunca habría imaginado en ella. Es increíble cómo el poder ser libre para sentir y librarte de las cadenas que te impusieron desde siempre te hace ser otra persona completamente diferente.

—Ya estamos aquí. —Caine entra a la casa con su familia; llevan varios petates—. Prepararemos todo para que mujeres y niños estén en las cuevas por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Yo estoy organizando a las mujeres del servicio —anuncia Asel seguido de Mar.

Catha va hacia lady Susana. Hace tiempo que Susana dejó el orgullo a un lado y trató de recuperar la antigua amistad que tenía con ella. Las dos se van juntas hacia los túneles con sus pequeños. Mis trabajadores ya estaban al tanto de que si hoy se producía otro viaje en el tiempo, se trasladaría a las mujeres y a los niños de la finca a los túneles. Tras su primer viaje querían respuestas, estaban asustados y es normal —no lo olvidaron, como yo pensaba—, y tras decirles que todo esto era por mí y que me ocuparía de que no les sucediera nada, siguieron con su rutina diaria.

—Terry —Me giro hacia la puerta y veo entrar a Anthony seguido de Jon. Siento un gran alivio—. Drucilla está bien —me responde a la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Es mejor que nadie se acerque a donde esté hasta que finalice el día.

—Sí, es lo mejor —acepta Jon—. Any está con ella, y Carlota iba hacia allí.

Ayudamos entre todos a trasladar a la gente y estamos en ello cuando, de repente, otro terremoto se cierne sobre nosotros. La gente grita. Se abrazan y lloran asustados. Estamos todos en los túneles y, por suerte, cesa rápido, pero hemos vuelto a viajar en el tiempo. No hay ni rastro de Jon, de Anthony ni de nadie del futuro.

¿Qué significa esto?

Pero mi desconcierto es mayor cuando, pasada otra hora, volvemos a viajar en el tiempo, y cada vez que lo hacemos nos cuesta a todos más reponernos del viaje. Si esto sigue así, cuando llegue la noche no me quedarán fuerzas para luchar contra nadie.

 **CANDICE**

Otro temblor. Son las cuatro de la tarde y no han cesado en todo el día. No sabemos nada de los chicos, ni de Terry. Carlota ha intentado usar su poder para ver lo que pasa, pero no lo ha conseguido; solo siente que no debemos salir de aquí. Está muy preocupada y no menos que yo, que cuento las horas que faltan para que pase el día con alivio y nerviosismo a partes iguales.

—No soporto esta espera —dice Any incapaz de comer nada.

Yo tampoco he podido probar bocado. Observo las pinturas de Anthony. Este es su estudio. Una habitación que halló tras un pasadizo secreto en su cuarto. Cuando la encontró siendo un niño, la usaba para huir de su casa y estar solo. No contó a nadie de su existencia y no es fácil dar con ella, pues la puerta está en una esquina y para acceder, debes dar tres golpes secos en una de las paredes, tras lo cual se abre lo justo para pasar. Está claro que quien la construyó no quería que nadie la encontrara. Cuando volvió al pueblo, Anthony la acondicionó para tener aquí su estudio, pero su padre cree que pinta en su cuarto con la música a todo volumen.

Anthony me dijo que la encontró tras un sueño. Sea como sea, se ha convertido en el escondite perfecto, pues usamos la oscuridad de la noche para adentrarnos por la parte de atrás de la casa y esconderme. Cuando vienen a verme, Cesar piensa que están todos metidos en el cuarto de su hijo investigando. Sé que Anthony quería contarle a su padre la verdad, pero respeta mi decisión de no hacerlo.

—¡Vaya cumpleaños! —me dice Any—. Creo que es el más raro de todos.

—Con diferencia —admito—. Ojalá pase pronto.

Recogemos la comida y tratamos de seguir pasando el día lo mejor posible. De repente, me parece oír un disparo. Aunque estamos en una sala secreta bajo la casa de Anthony, esta da al jardín y se escucha todo lo que sucede fuera por una salida de aire oculta bajo los jardines de la casa. Miro hacia arriba y no puedo ver nada, pero sí escucho otra detonación.

—¡Están disparando! —les digo aterrada.

Any viene a mi lado y Carlota va a comprobar la puerta, pues aunque es de hierro y es complicado dar con ella, el candado que tiene es antiguo.

—Está cerrada... —Se calla cuando un nuevo disparo nos pone los pelos de punta.

Voy hacia la puerta. No puedo quedarme encerrada sin saber qué está sucediendo. Carlota me agarra con fuerza y me retiene. Any hace lo mismo.

—Si te cogen, lo que sucederá será aún peor, Candy. Debes ser fuerte—me dice Carlota—. No hemos estado aquí aburridos como ostras para que tú lo eches todo a perder en un segundo.

Noto que ellas también tiemblan y están tan asustadas como yo.

—Tienes razón. Tienes razón...

Me dejan libre y vamos hacia la pequeña ventana al mundo exterior, pero es peor, pues los disparos se intensifican y la angustia me paraliza. Me pregunto qué estará pasando.

Solo espero que Terry y los demás estén bien.

 **TERRENCE**

Escucho unos tiros. Acabamos de regresar y aún estoy algo atontado por el viaje; cada vez son peores. Por suerte, he descubierto que yo me repongo antes que los demás. Voy a buscar mi arma; las tengo guardadas bajo llave, en un armario de mi despacho. Caine viene conmigo.

Llegamos al cuarto y, con presteza abrimos el armario tras coger la llave que tengo escondida en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Me quedo helado cuando descubro que está vacío.

—No puede ser —digo incrédulo.

Los tiros suenan en la casa, pero no oímos gritos de mis trabajadores por el pánico. Nos lanzamos a por las espadas que hay colgadas de adorno en la pared y cogemos una cada uno.

—Busca a tu familia y comprueba que estén bien; yo voy a ver qué está sucediendo y intentaré averiguar cómo está Candy.

Caine asiente y usa los pasadizos para irse. Salgo del despacho tenso. Cuando luchaba en la guerra solo tenía que preocuparme por mí, y ahora mi mente no está puesta en lo que se está fraguando en la casa, sino en dónde estará Candy y si estará a salvo.

Salgo hacia la entrada y escucho a alguien luchando. Diviso de quién se trata y no asimilo lo que está sucediendo.

Mis trabajadores están atacando a Anthony y a Jon. Alzo la vista cuando escucho a alguien gritar horrorizado y veo a mi padre y al de Candy tratando de evitar ser golpeados por otro par de trabajadores. Estaba preparado para enfrentarme a mis secuestradores, pero no que quien se alzara contra mí fueran personas del pasado que ni tan siquiera estaban en el momento que fuimos secuestrados. Ahora no tengo dudas de que alguien disparó a Candy aquel día intencionadamente al tiempo que a mí me golpeaba la cabeza, incluso empiezo a dudar de que el accidente del coche de caballos no fuera también intencionado.

Golpean a Anthony y lo tiran al suelo. Voy hacia ellos. Son demasiados y a pesar de que mi hermano trata de incorporarse, es golpeado de nuevo, al igual que Jon. Pero Anthony se levanta de nuevo y arremete contra ellos. Es como yo: prefiere morir luchando.

Llego donde están y, con unas cuantas estocadas, los hiero sin matarlos, pero consiguiendo que tiren las pistolas. Anthony se hace con una de ellas y los apunta. Jon hace lo mismo. Tiembla y se ve a la legua que no podría usarla.

—Id arriba a ayudar, yo me encargo de ellos.

Mientras suben las escaleras, yo aprovecho para desarmar al último de mis trabajadores.

—Esto no ha hecho más que empezar —me dice con una siniestra sonrisa.

—Yo que tú me estaría calladito. Me estoy conteniendo para no partirte la cara.

Se ríe una vez más y lo acabo dejando inconsciente de un puñetazo.

—Te lo advertí, idiota.

—No hay nadie más arriba. Los tenemos controlados —me dice mi hermano.

—Me alegro. Es mejor que los atemos. ¿Candy está bien?

—Está bien y en un lugar seguro.

Asiento. Hasta que no me reúna con ella no estaré tranquilo, y para eso quedan aún varias horas.

Los atamos y los dejamos en una de las salas. No se escucha nada más. Parece que se han acabado los altercados, aunque no las tengo todas conmigo. Intuyo que esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

La puerta se abre de par en par y me vuelvo con la pistola en alto. La bajo cuando compruebo que es Caine; no tiene buena cara.

—Han secuestrado a las mujeres y a los niños... No he podido acercarme. Son muchos, todos miembros del servicio y trabajadores de la hacienda, y los tienen acorralados.

—¡Maldición! —rujo y, enfurecido, voy hacia los túneles.

—¡Seguro que es una trampa! —me grita mi padre.

—¡Me da igual!, quedaos aquí. Esto es por mí y no pienso dejar que muera ningún inocente por mi culpa.

Empiezo a irme y siento que alguien me sigue.

—Qué quieres que te diga —me dice mi hermano metiéndose un par de pistolas en el pantalón— este lado suicida tuyo debe de venir de familia. No pienso dejar que vayas solo.

—Ni yo. Estamos juntos en esto —dice Caine decidido, y sé que nada de lo que yo diga podrá hacerles cambiar de idea.

—Está bien, pero no vayamos todos —apunto al ver que los demás están detrás de nosotros—, por lo que pueda pasar, es mejor que alguien se quede para cuidar de los demás, de Candy.

Tras decir esto último, miro a Thomas.

—No pienso dejar que nadie la lastime.

Asiento.

—Jon, quédate con ellos. Tú sabes dónde están encerradas. —Jon abre la boca para quejarse, pero al final asiente. No lo he dicho solo por eso: no tiene buena cara, le han hecho un feo corte en la cabeza y, aunque el padre de Candy se lo ha curado, no quiero que se fuerce— Confío en ti.

Jon, que se sentía marginado, sonríe y se crece. Tal vez no sepa luchar como yo y sea un genio de los ordenadores, pero nadie puede negar que es tan valiente como cualquiera de nosotros.

Bajamos por los túneles, yo voy en cabeza. No quiero que les pase nada por mi culpa. Es cierto que yo no pedí esto, pero ya llevo demasiadas muertes en mi conciencia. No quiero ninguna más, y menos de personas que han llegado a ser importantes para mí.

No tardamos mucho en escuchar lloros y ruegos. Están por todo el túnel. Preparamos la cueva con camastros y sacamos las mesas y los libros para que estuvieran cómodos y a salvo. Nunca esperé que las personas que nos habían ayudado a lograr esto nos traicionaran. Mi instinto está como adormecido, y ahora sé que era precisamente para que no supiera verlo venir; me pregunto desde cuándo está así y si solo he sabido ver la verdad en la gente en la que ellos querían que lo hiciera.

Cuando estamos cerca, me detengo y me vuelvo hacia mis compañeros.

—Es mejor que os quedéis aquí por lo que pueda pasar. —Anthony abre la boca para negarse—. Solo voy a evaluar la situación para saber qué podemos hacer para rescatarlos.

Anthony lo piensa un instante y dice:

—Más te vale tener cuidado.

Asiento y voy hacia donde están los secuestradores. Observo la escena.

Mujeres y niños se abrazan aterrados. Los trabajadores y los que hasta ahora eran sus amigos los apuntan con armas de fuego y amenazan con matarlos. En un lado, tirado en el suelo, está Asel con una herida sangrante en la cabeza, y su mujer curándolo. Es la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia. Me mira y sin que nadie lo escuche le digo que todo irá bien, aunque ni yo mismo lo tengo claro.

Sopeso las opciones que tenemos para rescatarlos. Son unos veinte y van armados. No quiero que nadie salga herido y se vea envuelto en un fuego cruzado.

—Sabíamos que vendrías, y que no lo harías solo.

Me vuelvo, pero antes de que pueda ver quién es mi atacante, me golpean con fuerza en la nuca haciendo que todo a mi alrededor se vuelva negro.

Continnara...,


	41. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO 39**

 **CANDICE**

—¡Ah! —grito de dolor y me llevo la mano a la nuca. Sé que no estoy herida, que se trata de Terry, y eso es aún más angustioso—. ¡Lo han herido!

Trato de respirar, pero no puedo. ¡No soy capaz de inspirar! ¡¿Dónde se ha ido el aire?!

Any y Carlota me dan una bolsa y me ayudan sentarme. Respiro dentro de ella y poco a poco recupero el aliento.

—Tengo que salir...

—No —me dice tajante Carlota—. Estáis conectados, ya lo sabes, y hoy el vínculo es más fuerte. Tanto que puedes sentir si está bien. Concéntrate, Candy. ¿Crees que ese golpe ha sido letal?

Me concentro y siento un intenso dolor en la nuca cuando pienso en Terry, pero no presiento que sea grave. Me relajo un tanto y dejo de sentir su dolor.

—No es grave, pero lo han herido... ¿Y si lo rematan ahora?

—Sabes que Terry les hace falta.

Miro a Carlota fijamente deseando que tenga razón. Asiento. Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

—¡Any! —gritamos Carlota y yo a la vez.

—¡No te muevas de aquí pase lo que pase! Cuidaré de ella, y recuerda que estáis conectados hoy más que nunca.

Asiento y cierro la puerta con llave cuando se va tras Any, que no ha podido aguantar sin saber cómo está Jon, y la comprendo; yo haría lo mismo si pudiera salir de este escondite. Me siento en el sofá angustiada y rezo todo lo que sé para que esto termine pronto y acabe bien.

 **TERRENCE**

Me despierto y trato de moverme, pero no puedo. Abro los ojos de golpe y veo que me han atado junto a los demás en la sala de baile y estamos rodeados por los desgraciados que nos han secuestrado.

Trato de liberarme.

—No podrás soltarte —me dice una voz de mujer.

Los hombres que nos apuntan se giran hacia la puerta de entrada, y por ella entra la madre de Candy, que es quien ha hablado, seguida de los padres de lady Sussna y de Armando, el padre de Any, que nos observa de una forma siniestra que me hiela la sangre.

—Tranquilo, Terry, todo esto habrá acabado dentro de poco —me dice lady Marlow.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —grita el padre de Candy—. ¿Tú estás con ellos? La has criado como una hija... para vigilarla, ¿verdad?

Armando se ríe de manera siniestra. Y empiezo a pensar que él fue quien encontró a Candy herida de bala cuando era una niña. Una pieza más que no hemos podido encajar a tiempo. Lo miro furioso e impotente, siento como si mi mente estuviera dormida y no fuera capaz de ver las evidencias con claridad.

—Siempre fuiste muy listo —responde Armando. —Por eso nunca fuimos amigos —le espeta enfurecido.

—Callaos los dos —los corta Felicia—. Acabemos esto de una vez. Ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo.

Observo a lord y lady Marlow, y empiezo a comprender que no fue casualidad que me mandaran doscientos años atrás. Eligieron esa fecha porque en ella se habían rencarnado los otros dos brujos, por lo que, de esta forma, podían estar unidos los dos siglos. Ahora sé por qué lord Marlow pasaba tanto tiempo en mi casa e hizo la vista gorda ante la infidelidad de su hija: buscaba aliados para su causa, para que cuando llegara este día, mis trabajadores le cubrieran la espalda, pues cuando viaje al pasado, ellos viajarán conmigo y yo seguiré atado. Pues yo no soy como Candy, que aparecía en las ruinas cuando viajaba en el tiempo; yo aparezco donde me encuentre, y lo saben.

¡Claro que lo saben!

—Y ¿qué podéis querer que no sepáis ya? Dudo que ignoréis siquiera dónde está Candy.

—Pues para serte sincera, eso no lo sabemos —apunta Felicia—. Pero tú nos lo vas a decir. O lo lamentarás.

Armando va apuntando uno a uno a mis amigos hasta que, por último, se para en Anthony.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—No le digas nada. Si la cogen, estaremos perdidos —me dice Anthony, que no aparta la mirada de Armando.

—Repito. ¿Dónde está Candy?

Callo, pero me cuesta. Es mi hermano.

—Está bien —dice Armando, y sin darme más tiempo, dispara.

Atónito, observo cómo la bala hiere a Anthony, al tiempo que un grito angustioso perfora el aire.

 **CANDICE**

Siento dolor y me sobresalto. Me concentro. No es un dolor físico, sino del alma, como si hubieran herido o matado a alguien importante para Terry.

«Anthony...».

No tengo dudas de que quien está herido es Anthony. Terry lo quiere aunque se conozcan desde hace poco y este dolor solo puede ser por él, pues por su padre aún no siente algo así.

¿Qué habrá sucedido?

 **TERRENCE**

Trato de soltarme cuando Anthony cae hacia atrás herido. La sangre llena su pecho. Carlota, que en ese momento ha salido del pasadizo secreto de la pared seguida de Any, se tira sobre él, pero dos trabajadores la apartan. Any no puede apartar los ojos de su padre. No me hace falta mi don para ver en su rostro que no sabía nada.

—¿Cómo has podido?

—Tú nunca lo entenderías.

Me vuelvo hacia Anthony. Mi padre llora a un lado y trata de tocar a su hijo. Veo que aún respira, pero la herida no tiene buena pinta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir dónde está Candy? —me pregunta Armando con frialdad apuntando a su hija.

Justo en ese momento siento que viajamos en el tiempo. Al aparecer en el pasado, me fijo que una vez más yo me repongo antes que ellos. Los demás siguen atrapados en el futuro: mi padre, Any, Carlota... y Anthony... No soportaría que le sucediera nada.

Miro a Caine, que está a mi derecha, aún aturdido. Tiro de las cuerdas y compruebo que, con el viaje en el tiempo, se han soltado lo suficiente para poder desatarme. Las armas con las que nos apuntaban se hallan desperdigadas por el suelo, pues pertenecen al pasado, y los trabajadores tratan de reponerse para cogerlas. Las señalo con la cabeza para que se dé cuenta de la situación, pero no parece comprender. Luego me miro las manos, ahora libres tras quitarme las cuerdas. Por fin, parece que descubre lo que quiero decir, pues me mira de arriba abajo y asiente, y tras unos segundos forcejeando, sus cuerdas también ceden con facilidad y se libera.

Sin detenerme más a pensar lo que voy a hacer, me levanto y me abalanzo sobre lord y lady Marlow. No me olvido de que son brujos, pero al ser más mayores, les cuesta más reponerse y no pueden detener mis golpes. Cojo la cuerda que tienen cerca y los ato. Los demás se acercan para impedírmelo, pero los golpeo con destreza para desarmarlos. De una patada, acerco una pistola a Caine, quien, aunque aturdido todavía, no se queda quieto y dispara a los que tratan de alcanzarme.

Controlamos la situación. Nos hacemos con ellos y dominamos esta lucha... pero algo me dice que ha sido demasiado fácil. Y, además, me estoy dejando llevar por el corazón todo el rato. Me cuesta ser el que era, pues antes solo me preocupaba por mí.

—Ahora tenemos que rescatar a los demás —me dice Caine tras atar a nuestros atacantes.

Vamos hacia la puerta y una risa siniestra nos detiene. Me giro para mirar de dónde proviene y veo a los padres de lady Susana sonrientes. Como si supieran algo que yo ignoro...

—Algo va mal. Sabían que esto pasaría...

—Tal vez no —rebate Caine— Tal vez solo estén jugando contigo, haciéndote creer que cualquier plan de huida que decidas ellos ya lo tenían previsto, para así evitar que lo pongas en marcha.

—Es posible —admito.

Pero antes que pueda decir algo más, la puerta se abre y por ella aparece uno de mis trabajadores con Catha y una daga en su blanco y frágil cuello.

—¿Queréis seguir jugando o vais a empezar a hacernos caso?

Caine se pone tenso, no puede apartar los ojos de su esposa.

—Necesitábamos este tiempo para reponernos y venir con ella hasta aquí. Dejamos que nos atacaras y te divirtieras un poco para que luego el peso de saber que tienes las manos atadas aunque las sientas libre fuera peor. ¿Vais a quedaros quietos?

Aprieta el cuchillo en el cuello de Catha y asiento, pues no pienso arriesgar la vida de nadie.

¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vencer a alguien que sabe de antemano qué pasos vamos a dar?

Ha pasado casi media hora. Caine y yo estamos sentados en uno de los sofás, sin atar, pues saben que no haré nada más. Desde que se han llevado a Catha, la tensión de Caine es palpable. Yo estaría igual si se tratara de Candy. En este tiempo no he dejado de pensar qué hacer y en Anrhony; espero que siga vivo. Tengo algo en mente para salvarle la vida. Tal vez ya lo sepan y por eso le dispararon a él, pero espero que salga bien.

De repente, siento que volvemos a viajar en el tiempo. No ha pasado una hora, al parecer ahora lo hacemos más a menudo. Me preparo para el viaje y espero.

Cuando llegamos, abro los ojos y escucho las súplicas del padre de Candy y el llanto silencioso de Carlota.

—Dejadme operarlo. Tengo que sacarle la bala antes de que sea tarde.

Observo a mi hermano pálido rodeado de nuestros amigos. Le han quitado las ataduras al padre de Candy y está presionando la herida con la ayuda de Carlota para detener la hemorragia en la medida de lo posible.

—Si no lo salváis, nunca sabréis el paradero de Candy —les digo mirando a Felicia— Confié su seguridad a mi hermano, ni tan siquiera yo sé dónde está. Tal vez cuando la encontremos sea tarde y haya pasado todo este día.

Felicia pone mala cara, Armando se impacienta.

—¿Qué ves?

Felicia me mira fijamente.

—Dice la verdad. Nadie más lo sabe.

Ignoro si realmente lo sabe o no, si solo puede ver lo que yo hago o si ha sido capaz de deducir que las chicas también lo saben y no ha querido decirlo.

—¡Vamos! ¡¿A qué esperas para operarlo?! ¡Hazlo! —dice Armando golpeando en la pierna a Thomas.

Any mira a su padre aterrada y se abraza a Jon, sin creer que ese monstruo sea su progenitor.

—Necesito mi maletín..., debo ir a por él.

—Ve a por todo lo que necesites. Tú —me dice—, ayúdalo. Dudo que intentes hacer algo heroico tras descubrir que en el pasado tenemos la vida de tus amigos en nuestras manos.

Asiento y sigo al padre de Candy hacia el pequeño estudio que ha usado de clínica. Una vez allí, cerramos la puerta.

—Hay que hacerle una trasfusión de sangre a tu hermano. Si no lo hago, morirá. Pero tiene que ser del mismo grupo sanguíneo...

—Cuando nos hicimos las pruebas de paternidad, nos dijeron que mi grupo sanguíneo coincidía con el de Anthony. Con el de mi padre, no.

—Es una suerte que lo sepas. Pero puedes quedarte muy débil...

—Me da igual. Te aseguro que no será la primera vez que pierda sangre.

—De acuerdo. Coge esto —dice tras abrir un armario y pasarme toallas, guantes y todo lo necesario— Vamos.

Regresamos al salón con todo. El padre de Candy pide agua caliente. Cuando se la traen, limpia la herida con la ayuda de Carlota y la mía. Me arremango la camisa y le tiendo mi brazo cuando me mira con una vía y un conducto de goma en la mano.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta mi padre.

—Extraerle sangre. Si no, no podré operar a Anthony.

—¿Y si no son del mismo grupo? —pregunta mi padre— Por desgracia, la mía no es compatible.

—Tranquilo, papá. Anthony me dijo que compartíamos el grupo sanguíneo cuando nos hicimos las pruebas de paternidad. Todo saldrá bien.

El padre de Candy me pincha tras limpiarme la zona y conecta la vía directamente al brazo de mi hermano. Abro el puño y dejo que la sangre salga. De repente, Thomas me tapa el brazo con una toalla y grita:

—¡Apartaos! Necesito intimidad.

Se apartan todos y me mira. Veo duda en sus ojos. Levanto la cabeza y me quedo helado cuando veo que mi sangre es roja con partículas doradas. ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

—Sigue adelante. Confía en mí, nunca haría nada que pusiera la vida de Anthony en peligro.

Thomas observa a Carlota, que es la única que se ha quedado para ayudarlo, y esta asiente. Continúa con la trasfusión y los tres vemos cómo la sangre con destellos dorados entra en el cuerpo de Anthony. Ojalá salga bien.

El padre de Candy sigue con la operación. Cuando extrae la bala, comienza a coser la herida. Antes de hacerlo, me parece ver un destello dorado que sale de ella. Todo esto es una locura.

—¿A qué vienen esas caras? —pregunta Anthony con los ojos medio cerrados.

Si no lo veo, no lo creo. Es imposible que Anthony se haya despertado ya. Observo al padre de Candy: por su expresión, debe de estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

—¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así! —grita Carlota.

—Calma, me siento mejor que nunca. Aprieta mi mano y trata de hablarme. Me acerco a su boca, pues Anthony está susurrando para que nadie le escuche salvo yo.

—Ve a por Felicia. Confía en mí.

—¡Apartaos! —ordena Armando—. Si ya está mejor, el doctorcito puede hacerse cargo de él solo.

Carlota y yo nos separamos de Anthony, pensando en lo que me acaba de decir. Armando estudia la herida y, cuando nadie lo espera, Anthony se levanta como si hace unos instantes no hubiera estado a punto de morir y lo ataca. Sin perder tiempo, me lanzo sobre Felicia, la desarmo y le apunto con su arma en la sien. Anthony hace lo mismo con Armando. Los otros dos brujos permanecen sentados, atónitos porque hayamos atacado a sus compinches y nos hayamos hecho con la situación.

—Pienso apretar el gatillo. Intuyo que, hagamos lo que hagamos, perderemos —dice Anthony—. ¿Qué más da acelerarlo todo?

Aturdido, Armando mira a Felicia buscando respuestas. Enseguida sé que, de los cuatro, ella es la única que posee el don de la clarividencia, por lo que la dejo inconsciente tocando un punto de su cuello, algo que aprendí en la guerra. Cae al suelo sin conocimiento.

—Y bien, ahora que no os puede decir si os vamos a disparar o no, ¿seguís teniendo ganas de jugaros la vida? —añado.

Armando trata de zafarse, pero Anthony dispara y la bala le pasa rozando, haciendo que se ponga pálido al pensar en lo cerca que ha estado de dar en el blanco.

—El juego acaba de cambiar de manos. ¡Atadlos!

 **CANDICE**

Siento alivio tras una tensión inmensa. ¿Todo ha acabado? Voy hacia la ventana oculta y trato de oír algo, pero no percibo nada. Doy vueltas por este estudio que se me ha quedado pequeño. Necesito respuestas. Sentir que Terry está bien no es suficiente, quiero saber que todo ha acabado, que esta macabra pesadilla ha llegado a su fin ya. Que no sucederá nada más.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando siento la puerta abrirse. Voy a por mi arma y apunto es esa dirección con la mano temblorosa. ¿Me han encontrado? En el fondo sé que sí. Que todo sigue su curso...

Espero a que la puerta se abra del todo en medio de la sala, con la pistola en alto...

—Pienso disparar —aviso.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

«¡Terry!»

Terry aparece por la puerta. Su aspecto es lamentable: tiene sangre en la ropa, y el labio y la ceja rotos. Está hecho un verdadero desastre... mas nunca lo había visto tan guapo, pues está vivo y por su mirada sé que todo ha acabado. Dejo la pistola y corro a su encuentro. Las piernas me fallan por la tensión cuando sus brazos me acogen. Lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que temo partirlo en dos. Sé que está bien, porque él me abraza con la misma intensidad. Me alzo y lo beso con pasión y diciéndole con mis labios cuánto lo amo. Me separo de él jadeante y feliz.

—Todo ha acabado, Candy.

En cuanto esas palabras salen por su boca, siento que algo no va bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Tu madre y los otros están encerrados en la cárcel del pueblo. Mi padre y el tuyo se han encargado de todo. —Terry acaricia mi mejilla—. Somos libres, Candy.

—Libres... —repito, incapaz de creerlo del todo.

—Sí, por fin podemos pensar en el futuro.

La felicidad de Terry es contagiosa. Me río feliz y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Venga, salgamos de aquí.

Una voz me dice que siga mi instinto. Dejo a un lado la euforia que siento por tener a Terry conmigo y le digo:

—¿Y si nos quedamos aquí el resto del día?

—¿Qué sucede? Todo ha acabado. ¿No confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti..., es solo que... siento que no debemos salir.

Lo abrazo mientras me pregunto si es mi instinto el que habla. Trato de ver algo, pero no siento nada. ¿Y si el que habla por mí es el miedo?

—¿Y Anthony?

—Está fuera, con Carlota, reponiéndose.

—¿Está bien? Sentía que le pasaba algo.

—Ha estado a punto de morir, pero está a salvo.

Asiento.

—¿Y si salgo a verlo y entramos de nuevo? Solo hasta que finalice el día.

—Si quieres le digo que venga...

—¿Está muy lejos?

—No, está en su cuarto.

—Vamos.

—¿Segura?

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí y solo vamos a usar el pasadizo. Luego regresamos, ¿vale?

—Como tú quieras.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Anthony, al hacerlo, veo a Cesar y lo saludo.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Anthony?

Cesar se acerca nosotros sin decir palabra, me coge y me acerca a él posando en el cuello una daga que reconozco: es la misma que me clavaron en el muslo.

—¿De verdad pensabas que habíais ganado? Tu deseo de que todo finalizara te ha nublado la mente, hijo. ¿O debo decir que mis poderes te han nublado la mente? Soy bueno, ¿verdad?

Continuara...


	42. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO 40**

 **CANDICE**

—Tú...

—¿Acaso pensabas que ignorábamos dónde estaba Candy? Lo sabíamos desde el principio, pero este maldito sitio está protegido por el tonto de Anthony. Cuando era niño se encerró aquí y usó el poco poder que tenía para que nadie pudiera pasar sin su permiso, ni siquiera yo. Es el único lugar seguro de todo el pueblo, él único al que no podíamos acceder. Por eso hemos montado todo este circo, para que vinieras a buscarla y la sacaras de aquí, creyendo que todo había acabado. He de admitir que esperaba que Anthony muriera y nos dejara vía libre, pero tiene más vidas que un maldito gato.

Terry no da crédito. Su padre es uno de los brujos, ahora no tenemos dudas.

—Pero ¿por qué no le exigisteis directamente que os dejara entrar en vez de dispararle?

Terry trata de ganar tiempo, pero yo sé que no tenemos escapatoria.

—No habría servido de nada. Tu hermano tiene un gran instinto y no nos habría dejado pasar.

—Y ¿cómo no he notado que no eres de fiar?

—Os anulé los poderes a los dos cuando erais pequeños. Te dejé ese don de ver en la mirada si te decían la verdad, pero lo manipulé para que confiaras en las personas equivocadas. Toda tu vida ha sido un engaño.

—¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué esperar tantos años a cumplir vuestro plan?

—Porque hoy es el día indicado... ¡Ni un paso más o la mato! —dice cuando Terry trata de llegar a mí—. Ambos sabéis que solo necesito a uno de los dos, así que no la sentencies antes de tiempo. Y ahora, seguidme. Está todo preparado.

Veo la impotencia en los ojos de Terry y sé que está pensando en cómo liberarme.

—Por favor, Terry, no intentes nada, sabes que estamos en sus manos —le digo.

Cesar se ríe y aprieta más la daga.

—Vamos. Tú delante, Terry. Ve hacia las ruinas. Allí empezó todo y allí

terminará para vosotros.

Terry pasa delante mirándolo con intensidad y un profundo dolor. Acerco mi mano a la suya y se la cojo, pero Cesar se da cuenta y me aparta de un manotazo.

Espero que esta no sea la última vez que puedo tocarlo.

 **TERRENCE**

Camino hacia el cuarto de Anthony sin dar crédito a todo esto. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de dejar que dispararan a su hijo? No esperaba que yo le salvaría la vida, estaba convencido de que acabaría muerto. De que sus dos hijos acabarían muertos, pues siento que, aunque esté usando a Candy para llevarme al círculo sagrado, es mi vida la que está en juego, y Candy aún puede salvarse.

Al llegar al cuarto de Anthony, descubro extrañado que no están ni él ni Carlota. Me inquieta lo que han podido hacer con mi hermano sabiendo ahora que nuestro padre lo quería muerto. Salimos hacia el pueblo, me fijo en que seguimos en este siglo, pues los coches de caballos antiguos y las personas vestidas de otra época han desaparecido.

—Sí, tus amigos del pasado han regresado a su época —dice, como si supiera lo que se me pasa por la cabeza—, solo les queda un último viaje antes del final. Y a ti también.

Habla a mi espalda. Su voz suena espantosa; tiene un deje de locura que asusta.

—Si eres uno de los brujos, ¿eres inmortal?

Se ríe siniestramente.

—No, qué más quisiera. Nosotros solo tenemos pequeños dones. Felicia, por ejemplo, tiene el de la adivinación. Yo soy la reencarnación del brujo de aire, el que lo domina todo, y puedo manipular las mentes de los que me rodean para que las cosas salgan como yo deseo. Y también a los otros brujos. Puedo usar sus dones en mi beneficio, pues soy su líder. El poder de los brujos prácticamente se extinguió cuando sus descendientes acabaron con ellos, y el poco que les quedó lo usaron para manipular el futuro y dejarlo todo preparado para su venganza.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que eres una reencarnación de los brujos?

No espero que me diga la verdad, pero presiento que a estas alturas, le da igual desvelarme todo el plan, pues sabe que me tiene en sus manos.

—Cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada, recordé la profecía y supe cuál era mi misión y quién había sido en otra vida. Tú fuiste el detonante de mis recuerdos. Y, por supuesto, supe dónde estaban los verdaderos escritos y cómo organizarlo todo para jugar con vosotros. Ha sido muy divertido haceros creer que teníais una oportunidad. —Se ríe orgulloso de su hazaña—. Créeme, Terrrence, todo va a cambiar. Este pueblo sufrirá trasformaciones profundas, el mundo entero sucumbirá al caos y nosotros cuatro seremos los únicos que estaremos preparados para sobrevivir.

Entramos en el bosque. Miro de reojo a Candy, que me sonríe con tristeza. La daga está haciéndole herida y la sangre resbala por su cuello. Me fijo en que esta también tiene destellos dorados, como ya suponía. Llegamos a las ruinas. Felicia ya está allí, y el padre de Any, pero lord y lady Marlow no—empiezo a temer que solo era una treta para desviar nuestra atención de mi padre— Felicia sostiene otra daga en su mano y la esmeralda al final de esta, que representa la tierra, emite destellos. Me detengo cerca del círculo sagrado y aguardo.

Mi padre lanza a Candy dentro del círculo. Trato de pasar, pero no puedo, una barrera invisible me lo impide, y Cesar y Armando se lanzan sobre mí para intentar inmovilizarme. Mientras lucho contra ellos intentando zafarme, Felicia va hacia una de las piedras e introduce la daga en ella. Candy grita de dolor. Allí donde Candy pisa, el suelo reluce con un brillo dorado que va conectando las cuatro rocas.

—Estas piedras están conectadas con ella, y estando dentro del círculo, podemos causarle mucho dolor antes de que todo acabe.—Miro a mi padre sin comprender—. ¿Acaso te crees que los accidentes que ha sufrido eran una casualidad? Necesitábamos que esta tierra fuera regada por su sangre para crear la conexión. Yo propuse herirla más veces, pero los otros pensaban que no hacía falta. Son unos blandos.

Felicia mira a su hija mientras esta se retuerce de dolor. En sus ojos no veo emoción alguna.

—Si quieres que deje de sufrir, tendrás que viajar en el tiempo. Te mataría en este siglo, pero no puedo, solo en el pasado eres vulnerable. Morirás allí, y entonces Candy tendrá todo el poder, y luego lo tendremos nosotros.

No lo miro, solo tengo ojos para Candy, que está en el círculo mirándome con una profunda tristeza. No puede contener las lágrimas, y no hace falta que hable para hacerme saber lo mucho que me ama.

—Vamos, Terrence, despídete de ella. Alguien te espera en el pasado para matarte.

Pero no hago nada. No pienso viajar voluntariamente en el tiempo, no voy a abandonar a Csndy.

Mi padre se impacienta, va hacia otra piedra para clavar en ella su daga, que hace que Candy vuelva a encogerse de dolor.

—¡Está bien! —Candy me mira angustiada—. Te amo. Nunca lo olvides. No te olvides de nada —le digo refiriéndome a lo que nos reveló Carlota acerca de que cuando uno de los muriera, el otro tendría una oportunidad de acabar con ellos.

—Ni tú tampoco.

Niego con la cabeza. Candy no lo ha entendido. Busco la forma de decírselo sin que se enteren, pero el desgraciado de mi padre va hacia otra roca y vuelve a clavar en ella la daga. Candy da un gran alarido.

—¡Dejadla en paz! Ya me voy.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, me concentro en viajar en el tiempo y me dejo llevar. Antes de que todo se torne negro, espero que vea en mis ojos lo que trataba de decirle...

Aparezco en el pasado en el mismo sitio que estaba, fuera del círculo sagrado, pero Candy no se encuentra en el centro.

—Bienvenido.

Reconozco la voz de Asel y siento alivio. Con un poco de suerte, habrá podido ayudar a Caine a encarcelar a lord y lady Marlow y al resto de sus secuaces.

Me vuelvo esperanzado, pero no tardo en darme cuenta de la situación. Asel sostiene una de las dagas en una mano —al igual que su esposa Mar— y en la otra, una pistola que apunta a mi pecho.

Y lo comprendo todo. Yo estaba en lo cierto, pero me equivoqué en las personas elegidas.

—¿Sorprendido? No podíamos reencarnarnos los cuatro en el mismo siglo, sino de dos en dos, con una distancia de doscientos años entre nosotros. Por eso creamos la planta, para enviarte aquí siendo un niño y tenerte vigilado y separado de Candice hasta que quisiéramos. Yo he estado siempre cerca de ti, aunque solo aparecí en tu vida cuando llegó el momento indicado. Y ahora, basta de charlas, he de cumplir con mi parte de la misión.

No me da tiempo siquiera a pensar en sus palabras, porque Asel levanta el arma, dispuesto a apretar el gatillo.

Cierro los ojos. No quiero que su horrible cara sea lo último que vea en esta vida. Me concentro en Candy y espero. Oigo el disparo. Algo impacta en mi pecho, pero me doy cuenta de que no es la bala, sino alguien. Abro los ojos y compruebo horrorizado a Candy llena de sangre.

—Recuerda, Terry, recuerda... —dice con un hilo de voz.

—Pero ¿qué diablos...? ¡Esto no estaba previsto! —grita Asel.

Candy viaja en el tiempo y la sigo, notando cómo el suelo tiembla bajo mis pies. Nada más aparecer, siento que algo no va bien, no soy capaz de verla. Cuando aparece, percibo un profundo dolor seguido de una increíble fuerza. Sé el instante exacto en el que muere, pues lo noto con cada partícula de mi ser. El dolor me nubla.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Mi padre, desconcertado, observa a Candy en medio del círculo cubierta de sangre.

Trato de ir hacia ella, pero no puedo. Recuerdo sus palabras y me giro hacia mi padre. Este, consciente de mis intenciones, corre hacia la roca. Veo que Asel y Mar hacen lo mismo. Al parecer, no he sido el único en viajar en el tiempo.

Como si alguien me guiara, alzo las manos hacia el centro del círculo y dejo que el poder que corre por mis venas fluya hacia el centro. Atónito, observo cómo una gran cúpula surge de la nada en el aire y comienza a extenderse hacia abajo para cubrir la totalidad del círculo. Es dorada y brilla con intensidad. Cuando está a punto de tocar las rocas, veo cómo de cada una de ellas sale un color: el rojo del fuego, el azul del agua, el blanco del aire y el verde de la tierra. Me siento muerto por dentro ante la pérdida de Candy, pero uso todo el poder que corre por mis venas para luchar contra ellos. Dejo que toda la rabia salga de mí con más fuerzas y les gane terreno. De pronto, siento a mi lado la presencia de alguien y, al girarme, veo a Caine y a Jarrod a mi lado poniendo sus manos en mi espalda. Mi poder se incrementa y los colores de las rocas se debilitan, pero no es suficiente, necesitamos más.

—¡Ahora, Candy! —grita Felicia.

¿Candy? Impactado por las palabras de Felicia, observo hacia donde Candy yace tendida en el centro del círculo sin comprender nada. Felicia se pone a mi lado y me mira. No sé por qué, pero cuando coge mi mano, no la aparto.

Y entonces lo siento. Siento cómo el poder de Felicia pasa por mi ser, cómo mi poder se intensifica, y sé que Candy está viva y compartimos el mismo poder. Como si fuéramos una sola alma unida en la magia. Y la veo ponerse de pie y levantar los brazos.

 **CANDICE**

Alzo las manos hacia el centro de la cúpula al tiempo que mi mente echa la vista atrás y recuerda la premonición de Carlota.

—No puede ser. —Carlota separó las manos y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos—. He visto la destrucción..., he visto tu muerte y la de Terry y cómo todos desaparecíamos para siempre, el mundo se hunde en el caos y los brujos se hacen con el poder de todo..., pero no sé cómo es posible...

La miré aterrada. Carlota tomó mis manos de nuevo.

—Siento que hay más. Que es un destino en el que hay dos caminos...

No podía hacer más que mirar horrorizada cómo entraba en trance ante el futuro tan terrible que se nos planteaba. Cuando se separó, me miró fijamente.

—La salvación de todos depende de tu muerte.

—¿De mi muerte?

—No he podido verlo bien, las caras y lo que sucede están borrosos, al igual que en la primera premonición. No sé a quién nos enfrentamos, pero sí que se trata de alguien que lleva años esperando este momento y lo tiene todo bien atado..., todo salvo lo que acabo de ver. Ellos no esperan que tú hagas algo así.

—¿Debo sacrificarme por todos? —pegunté.

—Al parecer, sí. Ellos te colocarán dentro del círculo sagrado, estás unida a esas piedras por tu sangre, y gracias a ello podrán dominarte. Cuando Terry muera, sus poderes te serán trasmitidos, y ellos te los quitarán utilizando sus dagas...

Agrandé los ojos al comprender lo que eso significaba.

—Ellos no esperan que yo caiga primero... —adivino.

Asintió.

—Al parecer, ellos no pueden mataros a ninguno de los dos en este siglo, pues aquí os curaríais, reviviríais. Sin embargo, en el pasado sí, porque estaríais muriendo antes de nacer. Por eso quieren obligar a Terry a que viaje en el tiempo, para dispararle en el corazón y que muera en el acto, para que cuando viaje de regreso a nuestro siglo, ya no haya tiempo de poder curarse y vivir. Pero si tú recibieras ese disparo en lugar de Terry, no te daría de lleno en el corazón, pues eres más baja que él, y la herida te dejaría viajar en el tiempo de vuelta...

—... y moriría en este siglo...

—... y luego revivirías. Pero durante el tiempo en el que estés muerta, Terry tendrá tu poder, y eso os dará ventaja, pues ellos no esperan que tú actúes de este modo. Ahora bien, debes elegir el momento exacto para ponerte delante de Terry y recibir ese disparo. Un paso en falso lo estropearía todo.

—Debo seguir mi instinto... —concluí.

Carlota asintió.

—De todas formas, presiento que alguien se esforzó por que este plan tan bien trazado hace tantos años atrás tuviera una falla, un error.

—Haré lo necesario para salvarnos a todos...

—No puede saberlo nadie. Ni siquiera Terry. Si sospechan que tramáis algo, estamos perdidos. Todo debe suceder como ellos creen que se desarrollará. —Carlota me miró con intensidad—. Sé que no será fácil, pero de nuestro silencio depende la vida de todos.

Asentí, sabiendo que aunque me costara, guardaría silencio. No pensaba arriesgar la vida de Terry ni la de nadie. En el fondo, confiaba en que no tuviéramos que llegar a esto. Que de verdad hubiera habido más cosas que los brujos no hubiesen previsto y todo se resolviera antes de llegar tan lejos.

Observo cómo detrás de Terry aparecen Any, Carlota, Anthony, Jon, Caine y Jarrod. Al posar sus manos en la espalda de Terry, enseguida noto cómo el poder de los brujos mengua.

Me pregunto qué habría pasado si en vez de este pequeño grupo hubiera sido todo el pueblo el que hubiera estado respaldando nuestra causa. Todo tan bien planeado... menos esto. Y siento, por extraño que parezca, que mi madre guía mis pasos. Las palabras no paran de repetirse en mi mente, y sé lo que debo hacer.

—Revoco la maldición para que todo acabe esta noche —digo con voz alta y clara para que todos me oigan—. Para que el poder de los brujos sea extinguido y nunca más puedan hacer mal alguno. Destruyo las semillas de una planta que jamás debió existir y destruyo este círculo sagrado, regado con mi sangre, para que ya no quede en este pueblo nada de magia oscura. Que mi sangre se convierta en luz y brille sobre la oscuridad y nadie pueda revocar mis palabras jamás.

Tras decir la última palabra, siento que de mis manos sale un poder dorado que se alza hacia la cúpula y avanza con rapidez por ella destruyendo el poder de los brujos. Tras esto, las piedras estallan derribando a los tres brujos, y la cúpula tiembla.

Todo ha acabado.

Por fin lo siento así y sé que esto se debe a que he recobrado el don que me fue quitado. Exhausta, me dejo caer en el suelo al tiempo que la cúpula empieza a desaparecer. Mientras veo cómo el muro de luz va bajando hasta el suelo, me levanto para ir al encuentro de Terry. Aunque siento que está bien, también percibo su angustia y el intenso dolor que le ha causado lo sucedido. Cuando regresé a la vida, su dolor por creerme muerta era tan intenso que creí que me habían herido de nuevo.

Camino hacia él, pero Terry es más rápido y me alcanza cuando solo he dado unos pasos. Me abraza con tanta fuerza que me siento más viva que nunca.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien...

—No me lo creeré hasta que pase más tiempo... No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por algo así.

—Era necesario.

Terry se separa y me mira confundido, pues de pronto es consciente de que yo sabía más de lo que le he contado.

—¿Sabías que todo esto pasaría?

—Sí. Tenemos mucho que hablar. Pero este no es el momento.

Terry me observa serio. Me alzo y lo beso. Temía tanto que todo saliera mal, que mi instinto me fallara, que creí que nunca más podría estar entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero, Terry.

—Y yo a ti, Candy, no te imaginas cuánto.

Pero sí lo hago, pues lo veo con claridad en sus ojos azules.

—¡Candy! —me llama mi padre angustiado.

Me separo un poco de Terry y lo veo acercarse con una brecha en la cabeza. Corro hacia él.

—¡Papá, estás herido!

—Tu padre me atacó —dice mirando a Terry, que se ha puesto a mi lado y rodea mi cintura con su brazo. Le palpo la herida preocupada—. Estoy bien, hija. Todo ha acabado, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Cesar no quería que nadie estuviera cerca, pero habéis llegado a tiempo para acabar con esto —dice Felicia refiriéndose a mi familia y amigos mientras esposa a Cesar y a Armando.

Caine, por su parte, está atando a Asel y a Mar. Los tres están desdibujándose.

—Se van para siempre —les informo. Lo siento así.

Terry mira a su antepasado y se acerca a él. Caine le sonríe y le da un gran abrazo como buenos amigos, además de familia.

—Os echaré de menos. Me encargaré de que se pudran en la cárcel.

Mi madre se acerca a mí, pero no me mira a los ojos.

—Caine en pocas horas lo olvidará todo. —Me coge la mano—. Tú y Terry sois los únicos que tenéis poderes. Debes hacer que nunca olvide que ellos y sus seguidores cometieron un crimen y deben pagarlo. Yo te indicaré cómo.

Recito las palabras que mi madre me dice tras poner mi mano en la frente de Caine y veo cómo se ilumina.

—¿Y no puedo hacer algo para que no nos olvide? —pregunto.

—Es mejor que todo siga su curso y que Caine recupere su vida.—Todos la miramos sin entender—. Caine es el verdadero héroe de guerra, quien salvó al rey y ganó el título de duque y las tierras de la hacienda como recompensa; no tú, Terry...

—Pero ¿y la gente a la que yo maté? —le pregunta angustiado Terry.

—Todo lo que ha sucedido estaba destinado a pasar. En verdad, tú no mataste a nadie. Mientras viviste en el pasado, solo ocupaste el lugar de otros. Ahora es cuando empieza tu verdadera vida. Sin que nadie mueva los hilos por ti. Ahora nadie podrá manipularos jamás.

Siento el alivio de Terry al saber que aquellas personas debían morir y que él no habría podido hacer nada por evitarlo. En esto, un coche de policía se acerca por el camino y se detiene cerca de nosotros. Para nuestra sorpresa, de él bajan Tristán y Carlota. Han debido de irse cuando todo ha acabado.

—Creo que necesitas esto. Carlota lo presintió y yo la acompañé —le dice Anthony a Felicia—. Es mejor que los llevemos a la cárcel, que es donde deben estar.

—Hijo... —suplica Cesar.

—No soy tu hijo —dice con rabia a su padre antes de ayudar a Felicia a meterlos en el coche.

—Os echaré de menos, aunque no os recuerde —nos dice Caine—Solo espero que seáis muy felices y que vivíais vuestra vida libres.

Lo abrazo y le pido que le dé recuerdos a Catha y que la quiera mucho. Sé que lo olvidará en cuanto llegue allí, pero me siento mejor si se lo digo. Lo vemos desaparecer y regresar a su tiempo. Y siento como si me liberara. Como si el hilo que siempre había tirado de mí se rompiera.

—Somos libres —le digo a Terry cogiendo su mano.

—Al fin.

Aprieta mis dedos y me mira con amor.

Terry se pasea por el salón enfurecido.

—¡Has arriesgado tu vida!

—¡Si no lo hacía, te habrían matado! ¡Os habrían matado a todos!

Le he contado todo y no le ha gustado nada que lo haya mantenido al margen. Mi padre tampoco parece muy conforme con mis explicaciones, y Anthony no dice nada.

Hemos venido a la casa después de que Felicia se fuera a la comisaría. No me ha mirado a la cara, pero sé que tenemos que hablar. Todos sabemos que Felicia sabe más de lo que nos ha contado y que sin su ayuda, no lo habríamos conseguido. Espero que venga pronto, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle. Pero antes debo lidiar con un padre enfadado y un novio que no comprende por qué he hecho lo que debía hacer.

—Sabéis que ambos habríais actuado como yo.

—Eso no cambia nada... si hubiera sabido que en verdad revivirías...

—... todo podría haberse estropeado. Piénsalo de este modo: gracias a que no te había contado nada, me has salvado la vida. Nos la has salvado a todos.

Terry me mira enojado, pero parece que poco a poco acepta que no había otra opción. Me levanto del sofá donde estaba sentada con mi padre y cojo sus manos.

—Todo ha salido bien y eso es lo único que importa, no lo que podría haber ocurrido o lo que no. Eso ya es pasado. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de mirar al futuro. No le des más vueltas.

—Está bien —acepta a regañadientes.

Tocan al timbre. Es mi madre, lo presiento, pero viene con alguien más... Miro a Terry y luego a Anthony, no sé si están preparados para esta visita.

Continuara...


	43. Chapter 41

**CAPÍTULO 41**

 **TERRENCE**

Thomas va a abrir la puerta. Candy me mira y sé que algo la inquieta. Me pongo alerta. Pasarán días hasta que asimile que está a salvo, que ya nunca volveré a pasar por el tormento de perderla.

Una vez que acabó todo, nos vinimos aquí a reponer fuerzas. Carlota se fue a su casa para llamar a sus padres y decirles que podían regresar al pueblo, y Any está arriba con Jon y Espe. Armando golpeó a su mujer y la ató cuando esta descubrió sus planes e intentó impedírselo. No se te pasa por la cabeza que alguien a quien quieres pueda hacerte algo así, y no debe de ser fácil asumir que has estado durante años viviendo al lado de un monstruo que solo representaba un papel.

No le deseo a nadie lo que deben de estar pasando Any y su madre. Yo, por suerte o por desgracia, no llegué a conocer a mi padre lo suficiente como para sentirme así, y Anthony me ha confesado que en el fondo siempre supo que algo no iba bien. Ahora ha recordado por qué creó esa protección en su estudio, pero, pese a todo, está tocado. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

—Es tu madre..., vuestra madre —suelta de repente Candy mirándonos a Anthony y a mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Ella...

Anthony se queda callado al observar la puerta. Al girarme, veo junto a Felicia a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes mirándonos con lágrimas en los ojos. No hay nada en ella que recuerde a la mujer frágil y turbada de la que me hablaron. Sus ojos muestran cordura. Y dolor.

—Mis hijos... juntos.

—¿Mamá?

Anthony no da crédito, y en su voz noto lo afectado que está.

—Vuestro padre la hechizó para que no echara por tierra sus planes—nos relata Felicia—. Cuando se enteró de que querían enviar a Terrence al pasado, amenazó con contarlo todo y vuestro padre la sumió en un estado de locura y la encerró en un manicomio. Pero esta noche el poder de Cesar ha desaparecido, y el hechizo con él.

—Yo... yo no quería perderos. No sabía qué hacer para liberaros. Me tenía amenazada con mataros a ambos si les contaba algo a las autoridades... Lo siento..., lo siento mucho.

Miro a Anthony; está quieto observándola. Es la primera vez que la veo, pero sé que dice la verdad. Mi don ha regresado con más fuerza y puedo leerlo en cada uno de sus gestos. Y también sé que ella es la persona que me daba cariño cuando era pequeño, y que si no me dio más, fue por el miedo a mi padre y a lo que podía hacerme.

—Maldita sea...

Anthony va hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza. Esta llora en sus brazos. Se separa un poco y me mira con ojos implorantes. Sé lo que quiere, pero no sé si estoy preparado para dárselo. Candy me propina un leve empujón.

—Deja el orgullo, Terry, y ve con tu familia.

Decido hacer caso a Candy y me acerco a ellos. Nos abrazamos y me siento extraño. Siempre había sentido que me faltaba algo, había ansiado saber quiénes eran mis padres, mi familia. Cuando conocí a Candy, supe que lo que me faltaba era ella. Pero ahora, saber de dónde vengo y que los tengo a ellos, hace que otra parte oscura de mi alma cobre vida.

—Ahora empieza todo —dice Anthony.

Nuestra madre casi se cae. La sujetamos.

—Estoy algo cansada. Demasiados años viviendo presa de la misma pesadilla. —Me acaricia la mejilla con amor—. Eres tan guapo... Sois tan guapos... —dice mirando a Anthony—. Siento tanto haberme perdido tantas cosas de vosotros...

—Construiremos recuerdos nuevos —le dice Anthony. —Es mejor dejar el pasado atrás para siempre —añado.

—Gracias por perdonarme. Gracias... —dice llorando de felicidad.

—Candy —la llama Felicia—, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Candy observa a su madre seria y nos señala con un movimiento del brazo.

—Lo que tengas que decirme, que sea aquí. Todos merecen oírlo.

Felicia asiente; no se me escapa el dolor que pasa por su mirada.

—Antes que nada, quería pediros perdón a todos. Mi única defensa es que había visto lo que sucedería si no hacía lo que he hecho.

Asiento y Candy hace lo mismo.

—Me gustaría examinarla primero — dice Thomas cogiendo a mi madre—. No tiene buena cara.

—Solo estoy hambrienta y un poco cansada... —alega, pero no se queja cuando se la lleva.

—Yo voy con ellos. Vosotros mientras podríais preparar algo para picar —nos dice Anthony.

Tras comer algo, nos sentamos en el salón. Mi madre tiene mejor cara tras una comida caliente, y Carlota ha venido hace poco. Todos miramos a Felicia, ansiosos por que comience a hablar.

—No sé por dónde empezar. Esta historia se remonta muchos muchos años atrás. —Nos mira a todos y se detiene en el padre de Candy—. Thomas y yo éramos muy jóvenes cuando me quedé en estado. Eso no entraba en nuestros planes, pero estaba dispuesta a tenerte, pues sabía que ambos querríamos al bebé. Por eso se lo conté. —El padre de Candy asiente—. Al mes del embarazo tuve una revelación. Supe quién había sido en otra vida, que era una reencarnación de la bruja de la tierra, y lo que se esperaba de mi niña. Conocí el plan que había sido perfectamente trazado hacía tanto tiempo y cuál sería mi papel. Horrorizada, pensé en huir, pero sentí que si lo hacía me encontrarían y me obligarían a tomar parte en él. Estaba atada de pies y manos. La única forma de salvarnos a todos pasaba por quedarme y hacerles creer que estaba de su lado.

—¿Es cierto todo lo que se cuenta de los brujos, que querían destruir el pueblo? —le pregunto.

—Antaño, la magia estaba más palpable en el aire y en este pueblo había mucho poder dormido. El brujo del aire lo sabía, por eso nos trajo aquí. Nos convenció a mí, a su mejor amigo y a la mujer de este para que nos instaláramos en este pueblo. Yo era su esposa en aquel entonces, y tenía poder sobre la tierra: podía encontrar hierbas que pasaban desapercibidas a los demás y sabía cómo usar su poder de sanación.

»Levantamos una casa en este mismo lugar, donde comenzamos una nueva vida —dice señalando a nuestro alrededor—Tuvimos hijos. Alzamos el círculo sagrado, y mi marido forjó las cuatro dagas de los cuatro elementos y nos dio una a cada uno. También nos daba pócimas que nos hacían envejecer más lentamente, mientras veíamos cómo nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos iban multiplicándose y crecía el número de habitantes del pueblo...

»Un día, nuestro hijo enfermó, y me pidió que creara una planta mágica capaz de sanar, nacida del amor de una madre. Vi la semilla en mi mente, y sabía qué conjuro hacer y qué pasos seguir para dar vida a ese nuevo fruto. Pero cuando la planté, esta no crecía; mi marido dijo que debía plantar más y darles toda mi energía y mi amor, y así lo hice, pues en mi corazón lo único que quería era curar a mi hijito. Él sanó sin la planta, por suerte, pero para mí se convirtió en una obsesión conseguir que brotara. Su fruto creció cinco años después. Un fruto perfecto, como un corazón, y muy poderoso, pues mi marido la había manipulado a su antojo y podía hacer viajar en el tiempo a quien lo comiera, aunque yo ignoraba ese punto. Como tampoco sabía que él se lo daba a tomar a jóvenes inocentes para mandarlos al pasado y que su amada los rescatara, y al regresar, extraerles su poder en el círculo sagrado y conseguir ser más poderosos; esto podían hacerlo sin mi presencia, usando mi daga para ponerla en la roca.

—Pero ¿qué era exactamente lo que quería conseguir con eso? —la corto.

—Mi marido había tenido una visión: había visto que con ese fruto, podría extraerles el poder a sus descendientes y conseguir la inmortalidad. El vivir decenas de años más que nuestros descendientes no bastaba para él. Pasaron muchos años, probando, utilizando a sus propios sucesores en sus experimentos... Pero no funcionaba, y cuando regresaban, les borraba la memoria, pues tenía mucho poder sobre la mente de las personas. Algunos ni regresaban, puesto que solo podían encontrarlos si iba a buscarlos su alma gemela —nos mira a Candy y a mí—, y esta no podía viajar si no había comido el fruto previamente. Yo sufría viendo partir a mis descendientes, creyendo que se marchaban del pueblo a buscarse la vida y a recorrer mundo, y nunca más volvía a verlos. Yo vivía en la ignorancia, hasta que una antepasada tuya —dice mirando a Carlota—vino a verme y me contó lo que hacían mi marido y los otros dos brujos con la planta que yo había creado. La miré estupefacta, incrédula, pero la creí y empecé a investigar. Cuando encontré los pasadizos secretos y todo lo que allí tenían, él me lo contó todo pensando que lo apoyaría. Me decía que si hasta entonces no había funcionado el hechizo era porque me necesitaban como elemento de la tierra.

»Aterrorizada, escapé, pero al hacerlo, uno de mis poderes dormidos se activó, el de la adivinación. Y vi lo que estaba por venir: ellos sabían que en esta vida no encontrarían lo que ansiaban, que los cuatro moriríamos a manos de nuestros descendientes y que planeaban reencarnarse varios siglos después para destruir el pueblo y vengarse de sus sucesores. Tenía que hacer algo para impedírselo. Comprendí que ya era tarde en esa vida, pero que podía dejarlo todo atado para cuando me reencarnara.

Felicia toma un poco de agua y continúa con esta asombrosa historia.

—Corrí a buscar a tu antepasada. —Mira a Carlota—. Juntas utilizamos nuestro poder para crear una salida con la que proteger a la humanidad y romper la maldición. No nos dio tiempo a hacer mucho más, pues la gente del pueblo me atrapó y me mató junto a los otros tres brujos en el círculo sagrado, sin saber que de esa forma nos unían para siempre a este lugar, mientras mi marido les lanzaba la maldición de que regresaríamos para vengarnos.

—¿Por qué nos eligieron a nosotros? —pregunta Candy— ¿Es porque somos almas gemelas, o hay algo más?

—La fuerza del amor es la más importante, pero aparte de eso, sois la primera pareja que une a las cuatro familias de brujos en una sola alma. Su sangre corre por vuestras venas, y juntos tenéis un poder inmenso, no solo para darles la inmortalidad que tanto ansiaban, sino también para destruir el pueblo haciendo desaparecer doscientos años de su historia. Demasiado tarde descubrieron que pasarían siglos hasta que naciera una pareja como vosotros, destinada desde el principio y con el poder de los cuatro elementos. Por eso os secuestraron, para teneros vigilados desde que nacisteis.

—Pero ¿por qué me hicieron viajar al pasado? —pregunto.

—Viajar en el tiempo supone un desafío para las leyes de la física, y esto hace que cada día que sobrevivas en el pasado tengas más y más poder. De esa forma, el día que te mataran y tu poder pasara a Candy, este sería tan grande que bastaría para que los cuatro fuéramos inmortales y nada nos pudiera destruir, ni siquiera que nuestros antepasados fueran ejecutados.

—Ya veo. Por eso contaban con matarme a mí en vez de a Candy.

—Exacto. Y por eso también querían mantenerte en el pasado hasta pocos meses antes de tu vigésimo cumpleaños —dice mirando a Candy—. Mi marido..., bueno, vuestro padre, Cesar, el brujo del aire reencarnado, también tenía el poder de la visión, y había descubierto algunas cosas, entre ellas que ese era el día indicado para realizar la maldición... Pero todo se precipitó y Candy te encontró antes de tiempo. Estaba previsto que fuera cuando quedaran pocos meses para este día.

—Y por eso me hicisteis creer que Candy corría peligro —interviene Anthony—, para convencer a mi hermano de que volviera al pasado por su propia voluntad...

—Así es. Querían teneros separados hasta casi el final. A Terrence en el pasado, con Asel intentando hacer que olvidaras a Candice—asiento cuando me mira, pues Asel insistió varias veces en que, antes o después, Candy dejaría de viajar en el tiempo y yo no la recordaría—, y a Candice aquí, en el pueblo, con ese escudo que te lastimaba cada vez que intentabas traspasar sus límites.

—Y ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir el día de mi cumpleaños? —pregunta Candy.

—La planta que os hicieron comer de pequeños la crearon con vuestra sangre el día que naciste, tras consultar en mis antiguos escritos cómo darle vida —dice mirando a Candy—, y tiene tal poder que os hace inmunes. El día en que se cumplen los cuatro lustros desde que se creó es el único día en el que sois vulnerables, y solo en el pasado; de ahí que te hicieran viajar en el tiempo para que Asel te disparara. Pero una vez pasada la medianoche, ya no habrían podido acabar con vosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que nos hace inmunes? ¿Somos inmortales o algo así? —pregunto.

—No exactamente —me corta Felicia—. El poder de la flor corre por vuestra sangre y nada puede mataros, salvo la vejez, pero llegaréis a ella tras vivir una larga vida siendo prácticamente invencibles. Por eso hoy has revivido. Vuestra sangre es la que os cura y, como habéis podido comprobar con Anthony, también cura a quien se la deis... Los brujos sabían que debían utilizar ese poder para que se cumpliera la maldición.

—¿Utilizarlo? ¿Cómo? —pregunta Thomas.

—Hiriéndolos.

—¿Hiriéndonos?

—¿Por qué crees que el desgraciado de Asel te disparó cuando eras pequeña? —pregunta Felicia con rabia—. ¿Por qué crees que te atropelló con el coche de caballos a la entrada del teatro?

Candy mira confundida a su madre.

—Para que Terry y yo no nos encontráramos y estuviéramos separados. Sabían que si yo estaba grave, no podía viajar en el tiempo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero también para reforzar el suelo sagrado. Cada vez que regresabas herida del pasado, tu sangre se derramaba en el círculo de piedras cuando aparecías en el presente. Los desgraciados sabían que Candy no moriría porque había comido la planta, que solo la dejarían fuera de combate durante un tiempo, pero que esa sangre reforzaría el suelo sagrado y tu vínculo con él. De ahí que te afectara tanto cuando, estando dentro del círculo, clavábamos las dagas en las rocas: estaban extrayendo tu poder. —Hace una pausa para beber agua antes de continuar—. Y lo mismo vale para el día en que te atacaron y te clavaron la daga en el muslo —dice mirando a su hija—No fue casualidad que te hirieran en ese punto del salón, pues el sitio por donde se filtró tu sangre era justo donde los brujos realizaron el hechizo para poder hacer los viajes en el tiempo de todo el pueblo. La bola de fuego que Carlota te extrajo de la pierna y que pasó por Terry era la encargada de activar ese hechizo, los dos círculos que habían quedado grabados en el suelo y que a su vez desencadenarían los terremotos y fusionarían el pasado con el presente. El conjuro que te contó Carlota para traer a Terry al presente tenía doble filo, pues a la vez que a ti te traía de vuelta, reforzaba los lazos que vuestra sangre había dejado marcados en el suelo sagrado cuando erais niños. Eso les permitió usar los «hilos» de vuestra sangre derramada para tirar de ella y «traer» el pasado al presente. Mi marido fue lo bastante astuto para hacernos creer a todos que fue tu primer atacante y que lo culparan a él, con el fin de que no indagarais sobre ese hecho.

—Cuando dices tu marido —dice Any—, te refieres a tu marido en otra época, el brujo del aire, ¿no?

—Exacto, el que se ha reencarnado en el padre de Anthony y de Terry. Tiene el poder de manipular las mentes, aunque no tanto como antaño, solo lo justo para hacer que la gente lo siga. Mientras Asel y Mar se encargaban en el pasado de vigilar a Terry y prepararlo todo para que sus planes salieran según lo esperado, Cesar lo hacía en el presente: él borró la memoria a los agentes de policía para que no recordaran cómo era la daga, él se encargó de que quemaran la casa para hacer volver a Candy al pueblo, preparó el ataque de la cabaña, anuló vuestros poderes estos últimos meses, mantuvo escondidos los libros que podían haberos dado las claves para encontrar una solución... Ha estado jugando con vosotros. Desde luego, no podía hacer todo eso solo, tenía aliados; uno de ellos es tu prima Eliza...—dice mirando a Carlota, quien asiente—. Por eso yo debía ser tan cuidadosa a la hora de darte señales y pistas que os pudieran ayudar, no debía levantar sospechas. Lo tenía todo controlado, hasta el hecho de que no pudieras salir del pueblo, para vigilarte. Te hicieron creer que eras libre para traerte de vuelta cuando les interesara. Cesar sabía cómo hacerte volver y dónde encontrarte. Yo busqué mil salidas posibles, pero nos tenía en sus manos, no podía dar un paso en falso, nos jugábamos mucho. Cesar no podía notar nada raro. Yo ni siquiera sabía que te habían herido de pequeña...—Mira a su hija con ojos llorosos—. Candy, lo siento mucho. Siento haberte abandonado en el círculo de piedras cuando eras solo una niña y no haber dado señales de vida en todos estos años, pero compréndelo. Debía fingir que estaba de su lado, que esta vez sí haría lo que me pidieran, y no habría podido mantenerme al margen de haberme quedado a tu lado... Yo solo quería salvarte...—Todo esto lo dice mirando al suelo, avergonzada.

—Por suerte todo ha acabado y conseguiste encontrar la forma de salvarnos a todos... —Candy se levanta, se acerca a su madre y la abraza—. Aún no es tarde para ser madre e hija.

—No, no lo es —le dice Felicia emocionada.

En ese momento, llaman a la puerta.

—¿Quién podrá ser? —¿Esperabais a alguien más? —pregunta Espe.

—Ah, sí, se me olvidaba —dice Felicia—. Aún queda algo más...

Se levanta a abrir la puerta y al poco regresa al salón con su hijo, que lleva una tarta de chocolate en sus pequeñas manos, y su marido, al que besa con amor. Está claro que han hablado y la ha perdonado.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy! —exclama Erik sonriente.

—¡Es verdad! Con todo esto, se me había olvidado que hoy cumplo veinte años.

—¡Qué vieja! —le digo para picarla.

—Aunque no tanto como tú. —Me saca la lengua y la beso.

El padre de Erik pone la tarta encima de la mesa y enciende las velas.

—¿Has visto el mensaje? —pregunta.

Candy se acerca a la tarta y lee:

—«Hoy empieza tu nueva vida.»

Sonríe, y abraza a Felicia y a su marido.

Erik comienza a cantar el cumpleaños feliz, y los demás lo seguimos. Cuando terminamos, Candy sopla las velas pidiendo un deseo, y sé que en ese deseo estoy yo. Lo he sentido. Me gusta volver a estar conectado con ella.

Pasamos una tarde estupenda, entre risas y conversaciones distendidas.

Aunque todos tenemos aún el miedo por lo que podía haber pasado muy latente, también somos conscientes de que la vida hay que vivirla y disfrutarla, pues nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar...

—Faltan unos minutos para las doce y aún no te he dado mi regalo.

Estamos en nuestro cuarto. Candy se acaba de poner el pijama y meterse en la cama, y se levanta para ver qué tengo tras la espalda. Le enseño la cajita y la abro delante de ella.

—Quiero construir un nuevo futuro a tu lado. Aunque no quiero olvidar el pasado, porque gracias a él pude conocerte, no quiero que el recuerdo de lo mucho que hemos padecido empañe nuestra felicidad.

Son dos alianzas. Las compré hace tiempo, pero no había encontrado el momento de dárselas. Estaba demasiado obsesionado con hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para salvarla.

—Cásate conmigo, Candy, construyamos un futuro juntos. Tú siempre has sido y serás mi única mujer.

La miro temiendo lo que pueda ver en sus ojos, porque observo en ellos su respuesta antes de que me la diga, pero respiro aliviado cuando veo lo mucho que le ha gustado el regalo y lo emocionada que está.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

La acerco a mí y la beso, sabiendo que daré gracias cada día de mi vida por tenerla a mi lado. Que ella siempre será mi mundo y que solo a su lado estaré completo, pues ella es quien da sentido a mi existencia.

 **F I N**


	44. Epilogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **CANDICE**

Me miro al espejo con el traje de novia que he diseñado para este día. Parece mentira que haya pasado un mes desde mi cumpleaños. Terry quería que nos casáramos antes, pero nuestra familia insistió en esperar y hacer una boda en condiciones. Aceptamos sobre todo por la madre de Terry, que cada día que pasa está más fuerte y organizar todo esto le ha dado una distracción y una alegría. Aún falta mucho para que pueda olvidar el sufrimiento de todos estos años, pero sé que lo logrará, porque Anthony y Terry se encargarán de ello. No la dejan sola ni un minuto y siempre están pendientes de ella y de que esté feliz.

Terry y yo quisimos saber qué había pasado con Caine y Catha y estuvimos investigando. Descubrimos que, efectivamente, Caine salvó la vida al rey en la guerra y este en agradecimiento le dio estas tierras y un título, ya que su padre le había privado del suyo. También supimos que tuvieron una vida larga y feliz en esta casa junto a sus cuatro hijos, tres niñas y un varón, que de mayor acabó siendo un gran alcalde para este pueblo, el primero de una larga sucesión dentro de la familia de Anthony y Terry. Una noche, mientras soñaba, tuve una visión. Me incorporé para ir a un punto concreto del cuarto, levanté una madera del suelo y saqué una caja y una carta. Era de Caine. Nos decía que antes de perder la memoria del todo, había dejado en la caja dinero, joyas y el certificado de la propiedad para regalárnosla a Terry y a mí, con la esperanza de que permaneciera a buen recaudo hasta nuestro tiempo y mi poder nos ayudara a recuperarlo. Por eso estaba deshabitada, porque el hijo de Caine se mudó a la casa donde vivía Anthony con su padre, en el pueblo, y cuando Caine murió, nadie sabía dónde estaban las escrituras de la mansión. En cuanto a lady Susana, al parecer sus padres la obligaron a casarse con un hombre muy mayor, practicamente un anciano, por lo que enviudó al poco tiempo; y cuando conoció a Jarrod, el antepasado de Jon, se enamoró perdidamente de él y decidió ser libre y pregonar su amor a los cuatro vientos.

Tanto Terry como yo hemos decidido no usar nuestros poderes a menos que sea necesario. Queremos vivir una vida normal..., bueno, normal dentro de que nada puede herirnos, ya que la planta nos hizo inmunes. Esto ha hecho que Terry se quiera especializar en medicina, investigar enfermedades raras y aprovechar su don para salvar vidas. Thomas, emocionado porque quiera estudiar medicina, lo está instruyendo en ello, y Jon se ha encargado de «maquillar» un tanto su currículum académico para que pueda entrar en la universidad —a fin de cuentas, Terry no tiene la culpa de haber perdido tantos años y no haber podido estudiar.

Y Any y Espe... dicen que están mejor, pero veo en sus ojos la tristeza. Lo de Armando fue un golpe muy duro para ellas. Por eso les pedimos que se trasladaran aquí y vivieran con nosotros, al igual que se lo hemos pedido a mi familia —mi padre, Martina, Austin y mis abuelos— y a Anthony y a su madre. Dicho así, puede parecer que tenemos poca intimidad, pero no es el caso. La casa es lo bastante grande como para que te pases días enteros sin encontrarte con nadie, pero sabes que si los necesitas solo tienes que ir a buscarlos. Además, tanto Terry como yo estábamos de acuerdo en eso: queríamos tener a la familia cerca. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin ellos.

Tocan a la puerta.

—¿Estás lista? —Mi padre abre y pasa a la habitación. No puede evitar emocionarse—. Estás preciosa, Candy. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o no me quedarán lágrimas para la boda.

—Seguro que alguna te queda.

Mi madre entra a continuación y me sonríe.

—Tengo algo para ti. Es mi velo de novia. Al igual que yo, tú te casas por amor, y sé que a ti también te dará mucha suerte.

Los abrazo a los dos. Aunque al principio mi padre no podía perdonar a Felicia, poco a poco la ha ido entendiendo y ahora mantienen una buena relación. Lo cual es un alivio, porque Felicia y su familia nos visitan muy a menudo. Y es que Erik quiere pasar mucho tiempo conmigo y con Austin —dice que si él es mi hermano, también es el suyo.

Mi madre termina de ponerme el velo y voy al espejo para mirarme. Llevo un vestido sencillo recto, con vuelo en la falda y escote palabra de honor, y en la cintura, un lazo decorado con un broche de plata. Y como no podía faltar, le he dado mi toque personal: en el pecho he dibujado en pequeño las orquídeas que llevo en el ramo de novia, y también en el vuelo de la falda. A la modista le encantó, y le ha gustado tanto a sus clientas que, tras su vuelta, no ha dejado de recibir encargos de los diseños decorados con mis pinturas. Sí, la gente regresó al pueblo a los pocos días, al igual que los turistas, y han vuelto a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada. No han vuelto a comentar nada de lo sucedido..., bueno, excepto de la detención del alcalde y varios seguidores, acusados de intento de asesinato a Terry y a mí. Aunque ellos se declararon inocentes hasta el final, la justicia dio veracidad a nuestro testimonio y a las pruebas que presentó Felicia para inculparlos. No creo que vuelvan a ver la luz del sol en su vida, al igual que Asel, Mar y sus secuaces, a quienes Caine se encargó de que condenaran a cadena perpetua por diversos delitos. Casi ni habría hecho falta que Caine supiera que debía llevarlos ante la justicia: todos tenían suficientes faltas en su historial como para entrar solitos a la cárcel.

—¿Lista? —pregunta mi padre. Asiento—. Pues será mejor que bajemos, el novio está algo impaciente.

—Él sabe que no lo voy a dejar plantado delante del altar.

—Ya, pero está impaciente por ver lo guapa que estás.

Mi padre me guiña un ojo y me tiende el brazo. Se lo cojo nerviosa y caminamos hacia el jardín, donde se celebrará la boda. Por suerte, ha amanecido un día invernal cálido y soleado y el jardín está precioso, con todos los árboles y setos decorados con guirnaldas, lazos y flores. Mientras mi padre me lleva por el pasillo central, entre las filas de invitados que han querido acompañarnos este día y me miran con ilusión, solo tengo ojos para Terry. Está increíblemente apuesto, con su frac negro con chaleco azul oscuro y pañuelo un poco más claro haciendo juego con sus extraordinarios ojos. Me cuesta creer que hoy empiece un nuevo futuro para nosotros, cuando desde que lo conocí ha sido tan incierto, y sonrío de felicidad.

Terry me devuelve la sonrisa, y sus ojos brillan con intensidad, observándome como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Unos ojos que ya no muestran pesar, la oscuridad que reinaba dentro de él por lo que tuvo que hacer en el pasado ha desaparecido.

Llegamos al altar, donde nos esperan Terry y el cura al que hemos logrado convencer para casarnos aquí en vez de en una iglesia. Tan pronto como mi padre le tiende mis manos, Terry me alza la cabeza y me besa apasionadamente.

—Estás preciosa.

Yo le devuelvo el beso.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Terry me sonríe de medio lado.

El cura carraspea.

—¿Podemos empezar ya, o preferís pasar directamente a la noche de bodas?

—Padre, esto es solo un aperitivo —responde Terry.

Yo le pego de broma, mientras el cura suspira y mira al cielo y mi padre trata de aguantarse la risa.

—¿Qué pasa en la noche de bodas, mami? —pregunta Erik inocentemente.

Mi madre mira a su marido, que sonríe y le hace un gesto con la mano como diciendo que se lo explique ella, que allá se las componga.

—Nada, hijo, cosas de mayores. Cenar un poco más y eso...

—Ah... ¿Y yo puedo ir con Candy?

—No. Y ahora, presta atención.

Comienza la ceremonia. Miro a la madre de Terry al lado de su hijo, emocionada. Terry toma mis manos y no deja de mirarme en lo que dura la ceremonia. Cuando repite la promesa de amarme y respetarme, añade:

—Te amaré el resto de mi eternidad y ten por seguro que no habrá vida en la que no te busque, pues solo cuando te encuentre estaré completo.

Me pone el precioso anillo de oro blanco. Llega mi turno y tomo su alianza. Las manos me tiemblan tanto que creo que se me va a caer de un momento a otro, y estoy tan nerviosa que a duras penas consigo pronunciar mis votos sin balbucear como una niña pequeña. Para colmo, Terry se ríe cuando no atino a meterle el anillo en el dedo y tiene que terminar de ponérselo él.

—¡No te rías de mí!, es tu culpa por decirme algo tan bonito.

Me besa una vez más, feliz.

—¡Eh, que no hemos llegado a esa parte todavía!... Mira, haced lo que queráis, con vosotros no hay manera. Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes seguir besando a la novia.

La gente aplaude y nos tiran arroz y pétalos de rosa, y nuestro beso sigue, sin normas, sin el qué dirán. Solo somos nosotros y nuestra felicidad. Cuando Terry se separa, sus ojos azules me observan con intensidad y me pierdo en ellos, como hice desde el primer día, y en lo que esconde tras su iris azul, donde me promete amarme eternamente.

Camino por los pasillos de la universidad tras una clase de historia del arte. Saco mi móvil para ver qué hora es y controlar el tiempo que me queda hasta la siguiente clase. Al hacerlo, observo la alianza brillar en mi dedo y se me escapa una tonta sonrisa. Me parece increíble que haya pasado un mes desde que me convertí en la esposa de Terry —su esposa, qué rimbombante suena eso, y cómo me gusta saber que lo soy—. En este tiempo que hemos vivido sin presiones, he descubierto una nueva faceta de Terry. La de un Terry joven y libre de preocupaciones. Un Terry inquieto que ansía vivir la vida y que tiene un sinfín de planes de futuro a mi lado. Un Terry que busca cualquier excusa o instante para recordarme cuánto me ama y que consigue que mi bobalicona sonrisa no se borre jamás. Como ahora, que voy por los pasillos con ella pintada en mi rostro sin importarme ya qué pensará al gente de mí, pues cuando eres feliz, el qué dirán te resbala.

Me dirijo al pabellón, donde Terry ha venido a hacer unos cursos de preparación para estudiar la carrera y antes de verlo, ya lo siento. Me encanta haber recuperado esta conexión con él. Me giro para buscarlo y lo veo cerca de la puerta de su clase hablando con unos compañeros. Los atiende, pero sus ojos azules están fijos en mí mientras camino a su encuentro. Aún me sigue sorprendiendo verlo en la universidad. Hoy, como siempre, está guapísimo, con ese vaquero que marca sus torneadas piernas y ese jersey negro que lleva arremangado a la altura del antebrazo. Mi corazón sigue latiendo como un loco ante su presencia. Creo que eso se debe a que cada día lo quiero más..., bueno, si es que eso es posible. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a su lado, se disculpa con sus compañeros y viene hacia mí. No se me pasan desapercibidas las miradas que nos echan algunas de las mujeres que están cerca: son de pura envidia de que Terry tenga solo ojos para mí.

—Pensé que tenías clase —dice antes de acercar sus labios a los míos retrasando mi respuesta. Cuando termina de besarme no me acuerdo ni de qué me ha dicho—. ¿Candy?

—No seas malo, sabías en qué estado quedarían mis neuronas si me besabas así.

Se ríe feliz y me da igual haber quedado como una tonta enamorada a sus ojos.

—¿No tenías clase? —me recuerda tirando de mí hacia un aula vacía. Terry la cierra apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta.

—Todavía quedan unos minutos... —Terry me besa por el cuello y hace que me olvide de nuevo de la conversación—. Lo has vuelto hacer, Terry

—¿El qué? —me pregunta inocente antes de besarme y darme un ligero mordisco en los labios.

—Yo también sé jugar a esto, Terrencito.

Terry sonríe y dejo de ver su sonrisa cuando me alzo y capturo sus labios entre los míos. Y en ese instante me olvido de mis clases, del pasado, del futuro. Solo soy capaz de vivir el presente entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero —me dice rompiendo el beso y devastándome por completo, como cada vez que pronuncia esas palabras.

Me besa con ternura al tiempo que acerca mi cuerpo más al suyo posando sus manos en mi cintura.

—Te quiero —le repito muy cerca de su boca. Sus ojos azules como zafiros me miran cargados de amor y le digo algo que llevo pensando algunos días—. ¿Sabes? Nunca fue un viaje en el tiempo. Siempre fue un viaje hacia ti. Y sé que siempre te buscaré vayas donde vayas hasta encontrarte. Pues tú eres mi felicidad, mi mundo..., solo en tus brazos me siento completa. Solo a tu lado siento que de verdad vivo. Siempre creí que vivía una vida a medias porque estaba obligada a viajar entre dos épocas, sin pertenecer realmente a ninguna de ellas, pero me equivocaba. No es el lugar donde estés o el siglo en el que te encuentres lo que te hace tener una vida plena, es estar al lado de la persona que te completa y con la que eres feliz. Y para mí esa persona eres tú, y siempre viajaré hacia tu corazón, pues solo a su lado el mío puede seguir latiendo. ¿Prometes que me lo cuidarás? —le pregunto, sabiendo que Terry nunca me prometerá algo que no pueda cumplir y necesitando robar una promesa más de sus labios. Terry me mira emocionado antes de responder y me besa para que no vea las lágrimas empañar sus bellos ojos. Él sabe que puedo notar cómo su emoción recorre cada fibra de mi ser así como el amor que siente por mí.

—Te lo prometo.

Y con un beso sella esa promesa mientras pienso que, a pesar de que no sabemos hacia dónde nos llevará la vida, hacia dónde se dirigirán ahora nuestros pasos, al fin tenemos algo que creímos imposible cuando empezamos a amarnos, un futuro que podemos vivir juntos, pues al fin somos dos almas unidas que han dejado de sentirse incompletas.

FIN.


End file.
